


Длиною в жизнь

by Glicozamin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Love/Hate, M/M, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Rimming, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 150,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: Для миссии в пару Тобираме предлагали Изуну. Как человек, Тобирама был категорически против, как один из основателей деревни — он не мог не согласиться. Всё на благо будущих поколений, решил он.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83





	1. Начало.

**Author's Note:**

> АУ в каноне (Изуна жив), многочисленные авторские хэдканоны, оригинальные персонажи, условный лавхейт.   
> К слову, я положила начало тексту в марте этого года, но успела закончить его прямиком к лету, так что можно сказать, что написано (не только, но всё же) на ФБ-2019 для команды Наруто.  
> Кстати, наш замечательный командный артер Elle-r нарисовала к работе целых две (!) иллюстрации, и мир обязан знать об этом!  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/l5yprix626h62ja/bb4.jpg?dl=0  
> https://www.dropbox.com/s/xxpw17yrtqr6ilj/bb3.jpg?dl=0

Пусть будет боль и вечный бой  
Не атмосферный, не земной,  
Но обязательно с тобой.

Мельница «Любовь во время зимы»

**Часть 1. Начало.**

Тобирама ещё раз проверил крепления на тяжёлом свитке – подтянул ремни, звякнул карабинами и удостоверился, что те выдержат внушительную тягу и не отвалятся в самый ответственный момент. Потом немного подумал – и, вытащив из походной сумки маленький свиток, быстро сложил печати, поймал на ладонь плоскую банку с дурно пахнущей мазью и переложил в отдельную аптечку, в ту, что висела на поясе и состояла из средств неотложной помощи. В походе могло произойти всё что угодно – и не факт, что у Тобирамы будет время раскатывать свитки и складывать печати. Он поставил свиток-хранилище у кровати, поясные сумки положил на стол – ровно между штативом с пустыми пробирками и стопкой рукописей, исписанных его ровным почерком, – и выглянул в окно. Тучи на западе хмурились с самого утра и теперь ползли на деревню шквальным ураганом и ледяным дождём – не лучшая погода, чтобы отправиться в далёкий путь.

Хаширама вызвал Тобираму в Резиденцию два дня назад – в полутёмном помещении были только он и Учиха, отошедший к открытому окну. Тобирама удостоверился, что ничья чакра не мелькает поблизости, и плотно прикрыл за собой дверь. Он знал, почему его вызвали, несмотря на то, что он готовился к дипломатической встрече с даймё соседней маленькой страны. Полгода назад они потеряли отряд, отправленный на переговоры в страну Земли. Команда из шести человек канула в лету спустя неделю регулярных сообщений, доставляемых прямиком в шифровальный центр Конохи. Отряд, отправленный на поиски, не нашёл никаких следов, а дипломаты, так и не дождавшиеся людей хокаге недалеко от Ивагакуре, только развели руками: никакой информации к ним не поступало.

У Тобирамы было несколько предположений на этот счёт: отряд могла устранить сама Ивагакуре – но Тобирама не мог обозначить причины, по которым она бы стала это делать, – или они могли вступить в схватку с наёмниками на свободных землях. Второй вариант звучал более правдоподобно, но Тобирама лично отбирал людей в отряд и мог поручиться за их сознательность и способности – даже если бы их застали врасплох, они смогли бы отправить весточку в Коноху с предупреждением. Ещё одна гипотеза касалась дезертирства: Тобирама знал этих людей как преданных своему делу и готовых костьми лечь за Коноху, но в долгом путешествии могло произойти всё что угодно – от банальных ссор до предательства на почве денег, – и он прекрасно осознавал это. Думать о таком исходе, конечно, хотелось меньше, но и закрывать глаза на гипотезу не стоило.

С Хаширамой Тобирама своими опасениями поделился сразу же – тот сидел, сгорбившись, и хмуро смотрел в отчёт, лежащий на столе. Плечи его были напряжены, взгляд – холоден и сосредоточен, и где-то там, в глубине его зрачков, как пламя на тлеющих углях, плясала тревога.

– Это не дезертирство, – сказал он наконец. – Не наёмники и даже не Ивагакуре, – он покачал головой. – Мне это не нравится.

Расследованием руководил Учиха – он по большей части отвечал за военное дело и армию Конохи, пока Хаширама занимался общественными институтами и дипломатией. Тобирама (как бы скептически ни был настроен против Учихи и его людей) перечить не стал – в пропавший отряд он лично пропустил двух представителей клана, так что у Учихи были свои интересы в этом вопросе. В область, откуда было доставлено последнее сообщение, Учиха отправил младшего брата – Изуна взял на себя разведку, когда они только заложили фундамент для будущей деревни, и со своими обязанностями справлялся на удивление ладно. Тобирама никогда этим двоим не доверял – даже когда Хаширама ручался за них сам, – но то, как ревностно и добросовестно они работали на благо расцветающей Конохи, заставляло его мириться с положением дел.

Всё ради благополучия будущих поколений – так он решил, когда Хаширама заключил с Учихой мирный договор, и слов на ветер бросать не собирался.

Изуна вернулся ни с чем – Ивагакуре очень ревностно отнеслась к повторному пересечению своих границ вооруженной группой, и у отряда Изуны возникли проблемы с тем, чтобы вернуться обратно.

– Они считают, что мы придумали всю эту историю с пропажей отряда, чтобы раскидать по их стране шпионов без лишних подозрений, – Изуна прочистил горло и скривил губы. – Идиоты.

За эту вылазку Изуна потерял двух человек и чуть не остался без ноги – потом хромал, тяжело опираясь на добротные ножны, и позволял Хашираме лечить себя с натянутой улыбкой. Возможно, ему не нравилось липкое ощущение беспомощности, или его добивало осознание того, сколько ошибок он совершил за миссию, или, быть может, эта ситуация напоминала ему ту, где он одной ногой стоял в могиле, а кровь так и текла из глубокой резаной раны на его правом боку.

Тогда Изуна не хотел, чтобы Хаширама лечил его, – Изуна хотел умереть славной смертью воина и оставить старшего брата вести за собой этот проклятый, помешанный на мести, полный тьмы и распрей клан. Тобирама тоже не хотел, чтобы Хаширама лечил Изуну. Изуна был ему хорошим соперником, большинство техник Тобирама придумал, чтобы обойти ловкость, гибкость, скорость и глаза Изуны, но кто-то из них должен был умереть, и когда этот выбор, наконец, был сделан, Хаширама решил всё по-своему.

Хаширама всегда решал всё по-своему – у него просто были другие взгляды на жизнь.

– Кто-то должен это остановить, – сказал он, смотря, как Учиха держит раненого брата под плечо, – смотря, как дрожат у Учихи руки и как бегает его испуганный, отчаянный взгляд.

– Ты собираешься лечить врагов? – процедил Тобирама сквозь зубы и сплюнул кровь себе под ноги. – Скольких наших они убили? Наши братья лежат в могиле их стараниями.

Взгляд у Хаширамы был как холодная сталь. Кровь кипела у всегда собранного и расчётливого Тобирамы в груди, но даже так он понимал.

Хашираму не переубедить.

– Скольких из них убили мы? – спросил он тихо и протянул к Учихе ладонь. – Мадара, – позвал он. – Пожалуйста.

Тобирама стиснул челюсти и вытянул руку, мешая своим людям выйти на передовую – те встали, словно наткнулись на невидимую преграду, и опустили оружие. Воины из клана Учиха напротив них поступили так же – Тобирама поймал взгляд Изуны, мутнеющий, яростный и злой; ответил тем же, посмотрел на Учиху.

Тот колебался.

– Не верь им, брат, – выплюнул Изуна – слова и багровую слюну. – Не верь им.

Хаширама сделал шаг навстречу – люди Учихи напротив закаменели, сжали оружие в руках. Изуна сцепил красные от крови зубы и тяжело засопел, крылья его носа зло раздулись, и горящий взгляд обжёг Хашираме лицо.

Хаширама не остановился.

– Мадара, – позвал он осторожно – казалось, что, кроме них двоих, никого на поле битвы не было. – Ты знаешь, каково это – терять братьев на войне, – Хаширама выставил ладонь в сторону. – Мы с Тобирамой знаем тоже, – он вытянул обе руки – тяжёлые и крепкие. – Хватит, Мадара. Давай остановим это. Разве наши братья заслужили умирать на этой войне? Наши отцы, матери, сыновья и дочери? Разве это то, чего мы хотим сейчас, чего мы когда-то хотели? Разве нам есть, что делить?

Тобирама никогда не видел настолько потерянного лица у Учихи – и знал, что вне зависимости от исхода никогда больше не увидит.

– Не верь ему, – хрипел Изуна, цепляясь красными от крови пальцами за плечо брата. – Они выреза́ли нас долгие годы, им нельзя доверять.

Тобирама стиснул кулаки и сделал шаг вперёд – кровь кипела в нём, но Хаширама выставил руку поперёк его груди, останавливая. Он смотрел только на Учиху – он видел _только_ Учиху.

Тот сжал умирающего Изуну в руках – его перчатки испачкались в чужой крови и земле – и обернулся на соклановцев. Изуна закашлялся, и Учиха бросил на брата встревоженный взгляд – потом стиснул челюсти, и губы его изломались неровной линией.

Учиха согласился – его единственный брат умирал у него на руках, и Учиха согласился.

Хаширама медленно выдохнул – Тобирама видел, как опустилась его грудь, – и вдруг широко и ярко улыбнулся.

– Спасибо, – сказал он. – Спасибо, Мадара.

Изуна смотрел на Хашираму, полный ненависти, – его взгляд пылал бушующим огнём, и Тобираме казалось, что от этого взгляда должны были дотла сгорать сухие поля.

– Ты делаешь ошибку, брат, – процедил Изуна сквозь красные зубы и обмяк у Учихи в руках.

Хаширама подбежал к ним, сбросив оружие, – он не сложил печати, не развернул свитки, только сел на колени и положил ладони на рваную рану, ощетинившуюся у Изуны под рёбрами. Тобирама столько сил приложил, чтобы разрезать Изуне бок, а теперь Хаширама собирал чакру в руках и заставлял ткани схватываться над красноватыми бугорками торчащих рёбер – Тобираме не было обидно.

Тобирама не понимал – но впереди у него оказалось много времени, чтобы подумать.

Изуна вставал на ноги долго – что после того памятного ранения, что после вылазки в страну Земли. Муторно расхаживался, медленно тянул связки и постоянно морщился, когда думал, что никого рядом не было, – не хотел, чтобы кто-то видел его временную слабость. Тобирама знал, потому что был наблюдательным от рождения – и потому что привык смотреть за Изуной: сначала – в пылу битвы, а потом – и в мирной жизни. Просто не смог избавиться от привычки, тщательно и кропотливо наработанной годами, – не смог и не захотел.

Несколько месяцев было тихо, и расследование не дало никаких плодов – отряд исчез и после себя ни единой зацепки не оставил. Хаширама не бросался в омут с головой, понимая, что на нём – и на Учихе – растёт целая деревня, пуская новые побеги, но все равно старался держать эту ситуацию в уме и возвращался к ней время от времени, пытаясь понять, что случилось. Тобирама знал, что особенных мыслей у него по этому поводу не было, – только неясная, затаившаяся тревога.

А потом пришло сообщение.

Два дня назад Хаширама вызвал Тобираму в Резиденцию, потому что послание принесла странная птица – абсолютно белая, с огромными мягкими крыльями, когтистыми лапами и умными синими глазами. Тобирама никогда таких не видел, но знал, что они обитают в северных широтах, где вместо почвы – корка льда, а из травы – только толща снега. Сообщение пришло из диких земель – о стране Льдов никто из них не слышал.

– Они держат их в плену, – сказал Хаширама, толкая свиток из жёсткого кожуха. – Весь отряд, хотят переговоров.

– С какой стати? – Тобирама взял свиток в руки, пробежался взглядом по иероглифам. – У них есть доказательства, что это действительно наши люди?

Учиха отвернулся от окна и бросил Тобираме кожаный свёрток – оттуда на стол выпало аккуратно отсечённое ухо с треугольной мочкой и неровным родимым пятном, похожим на остроконечный лист; холодное, жёсткое и посиневшее. Тобирама узнал это ухо – все они его узнали.

– Это одного из ваших, – сказал Тобирама напряжённо, и Учиха сложил руки на груди, опираясь на стену возле окна, – смотрел он жёстко и холодно.

Хаширама поджал губы.

– Мы все живём в одной деревне, – напомнил он, и Тобирама бросил на него упрямый взгляд. – Они хотят встретиться на своих землях, иначе…

– Будут отрезать от каждого по куску и присылать в этих кожаных конвертах, – закончил за него Тобирама, снова возвращаясь к посланию. – Дают не больше двух месяцев на дорогу.

Хаширама кивнул – взгляд его был тяжёл и рассеян.

– Мы не можем просто оставить своих людей, – сказал он. – Не можем их там бросить.

Тобирама был с ним согласен – они не могли.

– Кого они хотят видеть?

Хаширама переглянулся с Учихой – тот постучал пальцем по согнутому локтю и поджал искусанные губы.

– Предположительно, кого-то из нас, – отозвался он хмуро, и Тобирама покачал головой.

– Исключено, – возразил он. – Риски слишком высоки при почти полном отсутствии информации. Это может быть…

Учиха закатил глаза.

– Ловушка, – перебил он, цокнув языком, и вцепился взглядом Тобираме в лицо. – Но ты согласился: мы не можем оставить своих людей.

Тобирама понимал, насколько патова ситуация, – они вынуждены принимать чужие условия, чтобы оставаться на плаву с той сумасшедшей затеей, которая объединила его брата с Учихой и, в конце концов, привела их к самобытному, хрупкому миру. Тобирама часто задумывался над этим – они перестали сражаться с кланом Учиха, чтобы теперь вместе с ними сражаться против целого мира. Была в этом какая-то жуткая горькая ирония.

Они провели всю ночь, пытаясь выбрать наиболее подходящую стратегию при наименее выгодных обстоятельствах, но результат оставался один – им придётся принять условия, и кто-то из них отправится на переговоры. Захватчиков не устраивали опытные шиноби, занимающие в Конохе ведущие позиции, они хотели видеть на своём пороге непосредственную верхушку – в конце концов, Тобирама поднялся из-за стола.

– Я пойду, – он поставил деревянную фигуру на карту в том месте, где заканчивались дальние границы страны Земли.

Хаширама поднял на него взгляд – последние пару часов он сам склонялся к этому решению, но кое-какие сомнения, судя по всему, у него всё же оставались.

– Ивагакуре настроена категорично после провала с переговорами, – сказал он осторожно.

Тобирама кивнул – в условиях хрупкого мира приходилось учиться маневрировать.

– Я не могу взять с собой эскорт, это вызовет подозрения.

– Никто не должен знать, что у нас есть проблемы подобного рода, – Учиха сцепил пальцы. – Это сделает нас слабыми и открытыми.

На Коноху нападали и не раз – Учиха был прав.

– Мы не можем отпустить его одного, – Хаширама посмотрел на Учиху, тот вопросительно нахмурился. – Путешествие долгое и рискованное, я не могу идти на _такие_ жертвы, – Хаширама подумал. – Мы не можем.

Учиха внимательно посмотрел на него. Пока они переглядывались, Тобирама перебирал в уме возможные варианты – для похода ему хватило бы одного толкового шиноби, чтобы прикрывал спину и не лез на рожон. На примете у него было несколько лиц – преданных и ответственных, тех, кого Тобирама вышколил сам и которым мог по крайней мере доверять. Он поднял голову, чтобы озвучить предложение, но Учиха открыл рот раньше.

– Изуна – специалист по внешней разведке, – он небрежно отбросил встрёпанный хвост волос за спину. – Если отправим их вместе, сможем вызволить отряд и собрать информацию об этих землях.

Тобирама встретился с ним взглядом – напряжение между ними, наверное, было таким ощутимым, что Хаширама кашлянул, чтобы отвлечь их на себя.

– Это хорошая идея, на самом деле, – сказал он медленно. – Мадара прав, Тобирама. Изуна многие годы выполняет миссии на территории чужих стран, знает их особенности и умеет добывать нужную информацию. Если мы хотим, чтобы эта вылазка осталась незамеченной и не вызвала ненужных разговоров, но была максимально информативна, он – лучшая кандидатура.

Как человек Тобирама был категорически против, как один из основателей деревни – он не мог не согласиться. Эти два начала боролись в нём несколько минут – тяжёлый взгляд Учихи обжигал, Хаширама же смотрел ободряюще, и в его глазах ясно читалась немая просьба. Тобирама помассировал переносицу – бессонная ночь давала о себе знать мелким стуком в висках.

Всё на благо будущих поколений, сказал он себе.

Изуну оповестили прежде, чем Тобирама добрался до него, – не то чтобы он сильно хотел общаться с Изуной, когда их не вынуждали обстоятельства, но впереди ждал долгий и полный неопределенностей путь, так что им жизненно необходимо было обсудить план действий. Изуну он нашёл на открытой тренировочной площадке, где они с Учихой сцепились в рукопашную – только кулаки и голые стопы, прямо по мокрой после дождя земле.

Тобирама относился к их клану очень настороженно – ненависть, когда-то горящая в его юношеской груди, уступила место холодному расчёту, и по большей части клан Учиха вызывал у Тобирамы неутешительные подозрения. Он не верил им: не верил их мстительной натуре, не верил, что они могли отбросить собственные амбиции, чтобы построить новый мир, не верил, что они могли наступить себе на горло и встать плечом к плечу с бывшим врагом – врагом, который кромсал их десятилетиями. Хаширама, конечно, был прав: они закапывали друг друга в могилы на протяжении всей бессмысленной, бесконечной войны, и кто-то, в конце концов, должен был это остановить – но не все были такими добродетельными, как Хаширама. Не все понимали, как можно просто закрыть глаза на бесчисленных покойников в сырых могилах и воздвигнуть фундамент так называемого счастливого будущего на тлеющих костях.

– Мы сражались не на жизнь, а на смерть каждый раз, когда видели друг друга, а теперь сидим рядышком и пилим доски для ясель, – сказал как-то Изуна.

Тобирама очень хорошо помнил этот вечер – он был тихим и пылал медным закатом у горизонта. Тобирама шёл в Резиденцию со скалы, где строился крупный наблюдательный пункт, и уже был на первой ступени, когда ощутил горячую волну в груди, – знакомая чакра, горькая и душная, как густой дым от костра, полыхнула по щекам. Тобирама обернулся – на камне у лестницы позади него сидел Изуна и невозмутимо грыз спелое яблоко с красными боками.

Это был первый и единственный раз, когда они говорили один на один не в пылу боя и не в рамках кабинетных изысканий, основанных на стремлении к благополучию деревни.

– Всё хорошее построено на чьих-то костях, – отозвался Тобирама, сжимая свиток в руке.

Изуна вгрызся яблоку в красный бок – его тёмные глаза, меланхолично рассматривающие строящуюся деревню с высоты, вдруг прищурились, сфокусировались на Тобираме и плеснули озорством, так ему присущим.

– Почаще повторяй себе это, – посоветовал Изуна и, спрыгнув с камня, лихо пересчитал ступени крепкими ногами.

Тобирама стиснул челюсти и уставился ему в спину – красно-белый веер раскачивался в такт быстрых шагов, а длинный хвост волос стегал вечерний воздух. Тобираме не нравилось иметь дела с кланом Изуны – но благополучие будущих поколений стояло на первом месте.

В одном их клану не было равных – в войне. Когда вопрос касался вооруженных конфликтов и защиты деревни, воины Учиха брали оружие, смотрели вперёд безжалостными красными глазами и бились до конца, пока не становились уверенными, что противник отброшен. Если дело было в битве, Тобирама мог им довериться.

Мог доверить им деревню – будущее.

Как верхушка и цвет клана, оба Учиха – и старший, и младший – оправдывали ожидания, возложенные на них. Их люди шли за ними, другие кланы считались с ними и даже гражданские, испытывающие безотчетный страх в их присутствии, оглядывались на них. На тренировочной площадке им не было равных, и они шли нога в ногу – Изуна атаковал, Учиха уворачивался, Учиха проводил комбинацию, Изуна просчитывал ходы, чтобы уйти из-под удара. Движение за движением, шаг за шагом, выпад за выпадом – как воины они оба были чертовски хороши, и Тобирама не мог этого не признать, хотя бы потому, что всю свою юность скрещивал с ними мечи.

Учиха заметил его первым – перехватил Изуну за запястье, выкинул перед собой и завёл тому руку за спину. Изуна не растерялся – быстро подцепил брата за лодыжку, поймал момент, когда тот потеряет равновесие, и вырвался из захвата, нанося удар под рёбра. Учиха согнулся, но тут же выпрыгнул вверх и оставил Изуне синяк на скуле. Они отпрянули друг от друга, и Учиха кивнул себе за спину.

– У нас гости, – сказал он сухо, и Изуна перевёл разгоряченный взгляд с брата на Тобираму – губы его на секунду недовольно изломались.

Всего на секунду – но Тобирама заметил.

Когда Учиха уходил с площадки, перекинув сброшенный дзюбан через плечо, то окинул Тобираму долгим взглядом – тяжёлым и неприятным. Тобирама ответил ему тем же и сложил руки на груди – они разминулись, и на плацу остался только Изуна, перекидывающий в руках кожаный бурдюк с водой.

– Выдвигаемся через два дня, верно? – уточнил он, скорее для того, чтобы начать этот вынужденный разговор, а не от забывчивости, ему не свойственной.

Тобирама медленно кивнул – взгляд зацепился за красно-белый веер шитаги, брошенного в траву.

– Никаких опознавательных знаков, – напомнил он. – Ни клановых, ни деревни.

– Никакого шарингана, я понял, – Изуна кивнул, прижал бурдюк к губам и, протянув руку, постучал по эмблеме, выцарапанной на плечевой пластине Тобирамы. – Не забудь сменить доспех.

Тобирама сбросил его руку, пожав плечом, – Изуна не обратил на это движение никакого внимания.

– Мне нужно обсудить с тобой детали, – начал Тобирама, но Изуна перебил его кивком головы.

– У тебя есть планы на вечер? – спросил он и потянул уголок губ вверх – должно быть, для него это звучало двусмысленно.

Тобираме было не до шуток – впрочем, как и всегда.

– Нет, – отозвался он сухо.

Изуна перестал ухмыляться и кивнул – эту собранность на его лице Тобирама видел, когда разведывательные отряды Изуны покидали Коноху.

– Тогда договорились, – Изуна бросил бурдюк в мокрую траву и поднял шитаги.

Когда вопрос касался дел, Изуна не валял дурака – обычно небрежный и неусидчивый, он становился собранным и вдумчивым, тщательно взвешивал собственные слова и всегда анализировал собеседника. Для того, чтобы договориться, они потратили всего одну ночь – это было похоже на их обычную работу в Резиденции и в то же время не было похоже ни на что. Они оба понимали, что их ждёт тяжёлая дорога – и что успех предприятия зависит от слаженности и согласованности их действий.

Перед выходом Тобираме не спалось – он нашёл Хашираму в Резиденции. Тот сидел в кабинете и разбирался с накопленными бумагами – он честно старался, чтобы дать деревне возможность свободно дышать, но вот с бумажной работой у него не клеилось. Хаширама часто говорил, что вся эта макулатура хорошо получалась у Тобирамы, – может быть, потому, что Тобирама за годы своей жизни всё-таки научился сидеть на месте ровно.

– Ты готов? – спросил Хаширама, когда увидел его на пороге, но тут же засмеялся и махнул рукой. – Конечно, ты готов, что за глупости я спрашиваю.

Тобирама хмыкнул и подсел к Хашираме – в руках у него была бутылка саке и одна пиала.

– Это будет долгое путешествие, – сказал Хаширама задумчиво, когда пиала опустела; он пил один – Тобираме надо было держать голову ясной. – Долгое и опасное.

– Ты мне веришь, – возразил Тобирама. – В меня веришь.

Хаширама кивнул – саке расплескалось, когда он слишком высоко поднял бутыль.

– В вас обоих, – сказал он тихо и задумался. – Мы с Мадарой добровольно отпускаем младших братьев в неизвестность – кто бы мог подумать.

Тобирама поморщился.

– Мы не маленькие дети, – он скривил рот, когда произносил тяжёлое «мы». – Наши люди в опасности, и мы не можем сидеть сложа руки.

Хаширама внимательно смотрел на него какое-то время – потом вдруг рассмеялся и подпёр скулу кулаком.

– Ты всё-таки вырос, Тора, – искренность в его голосе была такой чистой, что Тобирама только закатил глаза.

– Думается мне, что ты хотел сказать: наконец-то дорос до твоих грандиозных идеалов, – фыркнул он, и они рассмеялись.

– Береги себя, – попросил Хаширама, когда обнимал его на прощание. – Ты знаешь, если что-то пойдёт не так…

– Я всегда могу связаться с тобой, – Тобирама кивнул и похлопал его по спине. – Не беспокойся, я буду держать тебя в курсе событий, – он задумался и неохотно поджал губы. – Вас обоих.

Хаширама воодушевлённо просиял.

Короткий ночной ураган сломал хрупкие ветви и разбросал мокрую листву по огромным лужам – раннее утро встретило Тобираму блёклым небом и бледным розовым рассветом. Они с Изуной уходили без лишнего шума, чтобы не дать Совету поводов плести интриги. Изуна ждал недалеко от ворот, опираясь о свиток-хранилище в тугом чехле, и напряжённо всматривался в ещё тёмный горизонт на западе. Поверх привычного шитаги с высоким воротом – без эмблемы клана – он надел лёгкий плотный нагрудник с пластинами по плечам и бёдрам. При нём также был широкий пояс с маленькими сумками и добротные ножны, перекинутые через спину, – волосы он собрал в непривычно высокий хвост, а на руки натянул перчатки, оставляя обнажённой только кожу на предплечьях.

– Идём? – спросил он, когда Тобирама поравнялся с его плечом.

Он был сосредоточен и холоден – никакой горячей головы, никакой шалости во взгляде. Тобирама оглянулся на просыпающуюся деревню – тусклые лучи рассвета лизнули деревянные крыши, рассыпались бликами по мокрым деревьям и глубоким лужам – и кивнул.

– Идём.

***

Тобираме казалось, что когда Изуна вгрызался яблоку в недозрелый бок, громкий хруст распугивал лесную живность на две мили вперёд.

– Ты можешь есть тише? – спросил он, пытаясь сосредоточиться на собственных мыслях.

Изуна бросил на него взгляд.

– Тебя раздражает звук? – он быстро проглотил пережеванный кусок и снова вцепился зубами в зелёную шкурку. – Или ты опасаешься, что хруст яблока привлечёт к нам лишнее внимание?

– Тебе какой вариант больше нравится? – огрызнулся Тобирама, и Изуна подкинул надкусанное яблоко в ладони.

– Меня любой устроит, – он пожал плечом. – Не я цепляюсь к людям.

Тобирама смерил его нечитаемым взглядом – стиснул челюсти и глубоко вдохнул. Изуна успокоится и оставит его, если поймёт, что Тобирама не заинтересован в бессмысленных разговорах, – по крайней мере, такой подход работал раньше. Правда, раньше они никогда не проводили так много времени вместе – это путало карты.

Изуна снова подкинул яблоко на ладони – затем хмыкнул и небрежно забросил его в придорожные кусты. Тобирама невольно проследил за траекторией – ветви хрустнули, и маленький уж бросился в канаву, заполненную мутной дождевой водой.

– Неспелое, – пояснил Изуна, закидывая руки за голову, хотя Тобирама у него ничего не спрашивал и даже не смотрел на него.

– Тебе потребовалось съесть половину яблока, чтобы прийти к такому выводу?

Изуна снова пожал плечами.

– Надеялся, что аппетит придёт во время еды.

Тобирама удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза, – Изуна мог быть раздражающим, особенно если ему было скучно.

– Знаешь, я тут подумал, – сказал Изуна, когда Тобирама вернулся к собственным мыслям. – Мы могли бы запечатать снаряжение в один свиток, чтобы не таскаться с двумя.

Тобирама цокнул языком себе под нос и покосился на Изуну – тот невозмутимо рассматривал яркое небо, синими кусочками мелькающее между густыми ветвями над головой.

– Он был бы в разы тяжелее и больше, – отозвался Тобирама, поддевая пальцем ремень на груди. – Кто бы его потащил?

Изуна задумался – поморщился, почесал переносицу кончиком пальца.

– Думаю, что ты, – фыркнул он наконец. – Тебе нравится всё контролировать, ты бы и тащил.

Тобирама оскалился.

– Вот ещё.

Изуна хмыкнул.

– Тогда на камень-ножницы-бумагу.

Тобирама тяжело выдохнул и ничего ему не ответил.

Они пересекли страну Огня быстрее, чем планировали, и без происшествий – бойко шли под сенью густых чащ и старались огибать населённые пункты и приграничные заставы, охраняющие регионы внутри государства. Ночевали прямо под деревьями, разведя маленький костёр и кинув спальный мешок на сухую листву и колючий мох под ногами, дежурили по очереди – Тобирама внимательно прислушивался к окружению, пока Изуна неподвижно дремал у костра. Ещё просматривал свитки, которые раздобыл в библиотеке и взял с собой, чтобы с пользой скоротать время и найти информацию о диких землях по ту сторону страны Земли. Упоминаний было мало, но они встречались – это помогало продумать план дальнейших действий.

На границе между Огнём и маленькой Травой они оказались через три дня – могли бы и быстрее, но шквальный дождь, заставший их, когда они пробирались через пустынную болотистую местность, вынудил потерять целый вечер. Через пролесок от болот стояла маленькая деревушка с гражданским населением – десять дворов, издыхающая кузница и некое подобие пустого идзакая на три щуплых столика. Изуна потащил его под навес раньше, чем Тобирама успел открыть рот, – как только они ступили на рассохшийся настил, ветер за спиной раскидал первые дождевые капли, и ливень непроглядной стеной вбился в рыхлую почву.

Тобирама отцепил карабины, поставил свиток к стене и сел в углу, ближе к краю настила – вытянул ноги, скрестил руки на груди и отвернулся к мутной ледяной воде. Изуна метнулся к хозяину – небрежно улыбнулся, хлопнул ладонью в перчатке по старой, сточенной жучками стойке, и отсыпал пару монет.

– Налей путнику, старик, – голос его был бодр и непринуждён, а поза – расслаблена.

Хозяин – низкий сгорбленный старичок – смахнул монеты в ладонь, крикнул притихшим детям за бумажными створками, и те застучали пятками по камню у жаровни. Пока трещал огонь и звенела посуда, хозяин сцепился с Изуной языками – они болтали о всякой ерунде: об отвратительной погоде, об урожае, о разбойниках на границе страны, о налогах и дураках, сидящих во главе региона. Язык у Изуны был подвешен и заточен, он умел отвлечь собеседника и разговорить его в нужную сторону – так, чтобы тот сосредоточился на собственных ответах и не совал нос в чужие дела. В конце концов, это была часть его работы.

Тобирама не оборачивался, но внимательно прислушивался к тому, о чём они говорили, – он не сомневался, что Изуна не сболтнёт лишнего, но всё равно не мог оставить эти пустые разговоры без внимания. Как и планировалось, они выступили инкогнито – никаких опознавательных знаков, никаких характерных техник, даже чакру они придерживали, стараясь загнать её в минимальные рамки, чтобы не быть замеченными. Два путника в поисках работы – не влезать в местные конфликты, не дать себя раскрыть, не оставлять следов и подозрений. Тобирама открыл глаза, всматриваясь в пелену дождя, – никакой чакры поблизости не ощущалось.

Запахло мокрой листвой и терпкими травами.

– Откуда вы, молодые люди? – добродушно поинтересовался хозяин, расставляя простенькую деревянную посуду на стойке.

Изуна небрежно махнул рукой.

– Мы странники, у нас нет дома, – он сделал неопределённый жест, охватывающий приземистое полуоткрытое помещение. – Помогаем бедным, защищаем слабых.

Тобирама прикрыл глаза и тихо выдохнул, сосредотачиваясь на контроле чакры, – они хорошенько потратились, когда пересекали густые безлюдные леса на северо-западе страны Огня, и раз выдалась возможность, стоило восстановить хотя бы часть запасов. Изуна занимался тем же, вальяжно облокотившись о хиленькую стойку, – Тобирама ощущал, как осторожно плескалась его чакра, словно круги на тихой воде.

Хозяин всплеснул руками.

– Достойное дело! – он покачал головой и, наклонившись через стойку, тихо зашептал – это не помогло, потому что слух у Тобирамы был острым, но виду он не подал. – А молодой господин желает чего-нибудь? Он выглядит таким бледным, наверное, очень устал.

– Кто? – переспросил Изуна громко – обернулся на Тобираму и махнул рукой. – А, этот.

Тобирама открыл глаза и посмотрел на них тяжёлым взглядом – старичок испуганно сжался, но Изуна только надменно хмыкнул.

– Он всегда такой, – отозвался он и поправил замявшийся ворот у подбородка.

Хозяин неуверенно посмотрел на него, неловко улыбнулся сухими старческими губами и кивнул.

Тобирама вернулся к контролю чакры – в подобных условиях она восстанавливалась медленно и неохотно, но дождь не прекращался, взбивая рыхлую почву в грязную пену, и торопиться им было некуда. Они быстро прошли участок диких земель между Конохой и приграничными селениями, поэтому могли позволить себе небольшую задержку, – сокол от Хаширамы должен был нагнать их только на границе страны.

Чакра Изуны дыхнула Тобираме в лицо – он открыл глаза и увидел перед носом деревянную чашку. Изуна стоял прямо перед ним, держа чарку за неровные края, и ждал, когда Тобирама вытянет руки.

Тобирама посмотрел на него с подозрением.

– Брось, – Изуна закатил глаза. – Это чай, – он поднял собственную чарку. – И у меня тоже. Руки мёрзнут от этого мерзкого дождя.

Тобирама протянул ладони – горячее дерево согрело пальцы, пряный пар осел на холодных щеках. Изуна опустился на скрещенные ноги, отстегнул свиток и положил его рядом с бедром – затем снял перчатки, бросив их между колен, сжал чарку в ладонях и прижался к ней губами.

– Другое дело, – сказал он довольно и отвернулся к мутной воде.

Дождь стих к ночи – Изуна дремал, подперев щёку кулаком, Тобирама размышлял о том, что ждёт их по ту сторону границы, в недружелюбных каменных пустынях страны Земли, – и что ждёт их в вечных льдах, о которых они никогда не слышали. У них не было времени, чтобы искать информацию или вступать в дипломатическую переписку с оппонентом, – Хаширама отправил мирное послание вместе со странной белой птицей в тот же день и теперь ждал ответа, чтобы перебросить его Тобираме. Всё, что было у них в распоряжении, – направление, и в этих условиях приходилось работать.

Когда они уходили в ночь, ощетинившуюся холодной моросью, хозяин дал им с собой свежих гёдза и, нервно оглянувшись, поманил к себе. Изуна передал свёрток Тобираме – тот спрятал его в походную сумку, поблагодарив сдержанным кивком, – и наклонился к старику.

– За болотами, почти у самой границы, обосновались страшные люди, – предупредил он громким шепотом. – Они грабят и убивают путников, а даймё до этого и дела нет! – он топнул ногой и покачал головой. – Будьте осторожны, молодые люди.

Изуна поблагодарил старика – сердечно пожал ему руку и искренне улыбнулся. Тобирама видел его таким только с соклановцами – живого и честного.

Болота они пересекли на рассвете и уже к полудню держали прямой путь к границе между Огнём и Травой – по дороге Изуна нашёл дикую яблоню и долго тряс её, пока не поймал в руки крупное гладкое яблоко; неспелое, как выяснилось.

Чужую чакру Тобирама почувствовал ещё на подходе – она зажглась маленькими тусклыми огоньками где-то на краю сознания. Он остановился и выставил руку в сторону – Изуна, что-то мычащий себе под нос, осёкся и нахмурился, пытаясь ощутить чужое присутствие. Без шарингана его сенсорные способности резко ограничивались, но использовать додзюцу сейчас было бесполезной тратой чакры – Изуне пришлось положиться на Тобираму. Тот присел и приложил два пальца к земле – замер, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.

– Их около пятидесяти, – Тобирама нахмурился, сосредоточиваясь. – Чакра невыразительная, вряд ли её хватит на серьёзные техники. Они растянулись вдоль границы, пытаются обхватить как можно больше территорий между двумя странами.

– Есть возможность обойти? – Изуна поправил пересечение ремней – от меча и свитка – на груди.

Тобирама открыл глаза и осмотрелся – от дороги в разные стороны змеились узкие лесные тропы. Если они свернут сейчас, то останется возможность обойти группу по пути наименьшего сопротивления.

– Если возьмём немного на север, – Тобирама поднялся, отряхивая с колена дорожную пыль. – Там ряд не такой плотный, сможем проскочить.

Изуна поправил перчатки на запястьях и кивнул – Тобирама присмотрелся к нему, нахмурился, и Изуна сощурил глаза.

– Я помню, – сказал он раздражённо. – Никакого шарингана, если сцепимся в ближнем бою, даже катоном без надобности дышать не буду. Это и тебя, касается, кстати: не устрой наводнение между делом, – он ткнул пальцем в Тобираму, и тот цокнул языком – снова; Изуна подцепил ремень на груди. – По старинке – только руки и мечи.

Тобирама положил ладонь на ножны, висящие у пояса, – рукоять меча холодной гладью легла в пальцы как влитая. Изуна повернулся к Тобираме спиной и ступил на узкую тропу сумеречной чащи – они уходили с дороги вглубь леса, туда, где солнце с трудом пробивалось через густые, разросшиеся кроны. Шли молча, тщательно контролируя уровень чакры, – огоньки на периферии медленно разгорались, будто раздуваемые сухим ветром, сливались и вспыхивали густыми пятнами на фоне чёрной пустоты. Было слышно, как дышал вековой лес, как трещали тяжёлые ветви и как шепталась жёсткая листва высоко над головой. Изуна шёл впереди, быстро, держа руки свободными, – свиток в тугом кожухе за его спиной мерно покачивался, высокий хвост волос стегал влажный воздух. Тобирама смотрел в его черный затылок, чтобы сосредоточиться и удержать чужую чакру в уме.

Ближе к границе они поменялись – Изуна ушёл ему за спину, и Тобирама повёл их вперёд. Здесь лес сплошной стеной переходил через границу между двумя странами – внушительным Огнём и маленькой Травой. Ощущение чужой чакры кололось на кончиках пальцев – чем ближе они подходили к отряду разбойников, тем сильнее это чувство жгло Тобираме кисти.

– Десять шиноби, – сказал он, прикладывая ладонь к мокрой земле. – Возможно, около пятнадцати вооружённых гражданских.

Изуна молча кивнул.

Когда до границы оставалось не больше часа, Тобирама вдруг остановился – так резко, что Изуна чуть не налетел на него; чужое присутствие острыми зубами вгрызлось Тобираме в загривок. Он осмотрелся – густая чаща была темна и безмолвна, только тяжёлые кроны над головой протяжно скрипели. Изуна сощурился и завёл руку за спину, кончиками пальцев касаясь рукояти меча.

– У них есть сенсор, – Тобирама прислушался. – Приличный сенсор.

Изуна нахмурился.

– Он нас почувствовал?

Тобирама не мог быть уверен – сенсор хорошо прятался.

– Не думаю, – сказал он наконец. – Но он уже понял, что что-то не так.

Изуна выпрямился и одёрнул широкие рукава – всмотрелся куда-то между деревьев, сведя брови к тонкой переносице.

– Нужно разделиться, – заявил он.

Тобирама покосился на него – если дело касалось войны, они с Изуной всегда понимали друг друга с полуслова; научились, когда сражались по разные стороны баррикад. Тобирама делал шаг, а Изуна уже знал, куда он направит атаку, Изуна только поднимал руки, а Тобирама уже соображал, какую технику выбрать на защиту, – минули годы с тех пор, но это понимание с одного взгляда между ними так и осталось. Привычка, от которой не избавиться, сколько ни старайся.

– Ты сможешь скрыть своё присутствие? – уточнил Тобирама.

На самом деле он мог не спрашивать – прекрасно знал, что Изуна способен затаиться так, что даже самый вышколенный сенсор не заметит его приближения. Тобирама как-то не заметил, за что получил глубокую рану поперёк левой лопатки – меч Изуны распорол ему спину до самой кости.

Изуна кивнул и сощурился – его тёмные глаза на мгновение мелькнули ярко-красными огнями, всматриваясь в густую пустоту.

– Я пойду деревьями, – он одним прыжком махнул на толстую ветку у них над головами. – Надо найти сенсора.

Тобирама указал предполагаемое направление.

– Если всё пройдёт гладко – встретимся на той стороне, – он внимательно всмотрелся в Изуну и постучал кончиком пальца по правой скуле. – Не используй часто, тебя могут заметить.

Изуна сосредоточенно отсалютовал и исчез в лесных влажных сумерках – его чакра всколыхнулась тонкой струйкой дыма и сгинула вместе с ним. Тобирама прислушался к ощущениям: новая чакра была похожа на лёгкий кожный зуд за ухом – сенсор пытался нашарить проблему, но никак не мог схватить её в кулак. Тобирама в этом, естественно, помогать не собирался – он приложился к полупустому бурдюку с водой, повесил его на пояс и ушёл дальше в чащу, постоянно прислушиваясь к ощущениям.

Ближе к границе еле заметный зуд вдруг исчез – Тобирама моргнул и замер. Он ничего не почувствовал, даже когда сел на одно колено и приложил пальцы к влажной земле – чакра шиноби ощущалась ярким костром, но сенсор будто в воду канул. Тобирама сосредоточился до боли в висках и уловил еле заметный шлейф горького дыма – если бы он не знал, что искать, он бы никогда и не обратил на эту мелочь внимания.

Значит, Изуна наткнулся на сенсора первым.

Дышать стало свободнее – Тобирама ясно чувствовал присутствие чужой чакры и постарался как можно осторожнее обогнуть маленький лагерь, разбитый посреди чащи. Костер в центре выжженной поляны пылал дрожащими языками, отбрасывал тени на хилые палатки и собирал вокруг себя гогочущих разбойников – Тобирама насчитал четырёх человек по периметру и двинулся так, чтобы не попасть в поле их зрения. Один из них, с арбалетом на плече, засел в импровизированном наблюдательном пункте – на высоком дереве, притаившись в кроне, но Тобирама почувствовал его ещё на подходе, поэтому ловко ушёл с его территории. Трое остальных опасности не представляли, и Тобирама перешёл границу без лишнего шума.

На той стороне его ждал Изуна – сидел на берегу реки, положив свиток на мокрую гальку, и чистил лезвие меча. Рядом с ним лежала отстёгнутая походная сумка и маленький развёрнутый свиток с техникой по типу призыва.

– Я отправил сообщение в Коноху с координатами, – пояснил он, когда Тобирама скинул своё хранилище и сел перед рекой, опуская ладони в холодную воду. – Эти уроды гоняют путников по обе стороны границы, было бы неплохо прижать их и спасти караваны от грабежей.

Тобирама умыл лицо и встряхнулся – Изуна у него за спиной спрятал меч в ножны и поднялся на ноги.

– Кстати, ты был прав, – продолжил он. – У них действительно есть приличный сенсор.

– Был, – поправил Тобирама и обернулся к нему.

Изуна задержал на нём взгляд и закинул ножны за спину.

– Был, – согласился он. – Твою чакру сложно держать на нейтральном уровне, поэтому он бы, скорее всего, заметил тебя, подойди ты ближе к лагерю.

Тобирама кивнул и отряхнул мокрые руки.

– Пойдём, – позвал он. – Здесь небезопасно.

Изуна ступил на стеклянную поверхность мутной заводи – обернулся через плечо и усмехнулся.

– Мы вторглись на чужую территорию без предупреждения и разрешения, – сказал он просто – от его подошвы по воде расходились мягкие тихие круги. – Здесь теперь везде небезопасно.

Тобирама снова уставился ему в спину: Изуна был сосредоточен и напряжён, сжимал и разжимал кулаки, будто нервничал, и взгляд его быстро бегал из стороны в сторону в поисках опасности – он был в своей стихии. Тобираме пришлось глубоко вдохнуть, сконцентрироваться на окружении и согласиться с ним – родная земля осталась позади.


	2. Страна Земли.

Оппонентов было чуть больше двадцати – они окружили Тобираму и Изуну с двух сторон и прижали на каменном плато между отвесными скалами и глубоким ущельем. Тобирама перехватил рукоять меча и сделал шаг назад, пружиня в коленях, – помимо нападающих он ощущал ещё как минимум двенадцать человек с полным запасом чакры. Засада – выйдут, как только начнётся бойня.

Тобирама поднял взгляд вверх – Изуна сбоку от него поймал это движение краем глаза. Тобирама мазнул стопой вдоль сухой полоски лишайника, описывая полукруг, повёл плечом и качнул лезвием меча в сторону – Изуна стиснул пальцы на изящной рукояти и коротко кивнул. Тобирама медленно обвёл нападающих непроницаемым взглядом: те ушли в оборону и стали загонять их в угол после того, как Тобирама вынес пятерых с обрыва, а Изуна – перерезал глотки ещё четверым, и всё это за десять секунд от начала конфликта. Вообще-то, они не собирались принимать бой – группу горных грабителей приметили ещё на подходе к хребту и постарались обогнуть её по широкой дуге. Кто знал, что их тоже заметили, – Тобирама не почувствовал никаких следов характерной чакры.

– Видимо, первую выручку все преступные группировки тратят на хорошего сенсора, – выплюнул Изуна, когда они поняли, что уйти не удастся.

Тобирама вытащил два куная с формулами хирайшина – те неровными линиями мерцали на крепких рукоятках.

– Это рациональное решение, – он прикинул направление.

Изуна стиснул челюсти.

– Найду – выпущу кишки, – процедил он сквозь зубы и покосился на Тобираму – тот бросил на Изуну предупреждающий взгляд. – Я помню про шаринган и клановые техники, – он ловко прокрутил рукоять меча в ладони и огрызнулся. – Следи за собой.

Тобирама ничего ему не сказал – метнул кунай и уже через секунду был в самом центре событий. Потом их загнали в угол – Изуна вытер кровь с разбитой губы и напряжённо сощурился.

– Я могу охватить их всех одним взглядом, – сказал он тихо и зло у плеча Тобирамы.

Тот покачал головой.

– Нет. Они тебя узнают.

– Это пустая трата времени, – не унимался Изуна, стреляя взглядом по сторонам. – У тебя за спиной – глубокое ущелье, отступать некуда, – он шумно выдохнул через рот. – Если скинут – костей не соберёшь.

– Не скинут, – возразил Тобирама с нажимом, и они обменялись короткими колкими взглядами. – Придерживайся плана.

Изуна фыркнул.

– Я думал, ты уже понял, что твой план яйца выеденного не стоит.

Тобираме очень хотелось его ударить – чтобы он хотя бы заткнулся. Вместо этого Тобирама молча дал ему наводку и закинул меч в ножны – выхватил несколько кунаев с формулами и раскидал их между нападающими. Те кинулись навстречу, кто-то прокричал:

– Сейчас исчезнет! – и Тобирама ушёл в хирайшин.

Выхватил меч на ходу, перерезал одному из оппонентов ахилловы сухожилия, другому распорол грудную клетку, третьему вогнал лезвие между рёбрами – отскочил в сторону, когда быстрая атака сбоку зацепила пластины его доспеха, соскользнула с нагрудника и вгрызлась в подбородок. Сбоку поднялся шквальный ветер – свистящая воздушная волна целилась ему под ноги, поэтому Тобираме пришлось метнуться к другому кунаю, чтобы уйти от техники. Разбойники старались взять его в кольцо и разделить с Изуной – их тактика была заведомо гиблой по двум причинам. Первая – благодаря хирайшину Тобирама всегда мог попробовать прорваться через строй, вторая – они с Изуной не работали вместе.

Он тщательно отмерил чакру для водной техники, но не успел сложить ни одной печати – знакомое ощущение, тяжёлое и мёрзлое, стекло вдоль позвоночника и вцепилось клыками в позвонки. Тобирама оглянулся – нырнул под мечом, направленным в горло, сбил противника с ног и схватился за сумку с кунаями. У Изуны в нескольких десятках шагов от него были большие и злые глаза – атака пришлась ему прямо в лицо, оставила глубокие разрезы на скуле и переносице. Противник целился ему в глаза и почти попал – это « _почти_ » сбило Изуну с толку и страшно его разозлило. Тобирама чертыхнулся – Учиха и их проклятые глаза.

Шаринган загорелся яркими огнями между упавших на лицо прядей – рисунок закрутился по радужке, и нападающий рассеянно осел наземь, безучастно всматриваясь в хмурое небо над головой. Кто-то закричал, пойманный в ловушку шарингана, кто-то схватился за голову – чакра Изуны бушевала вместе с его глазами как неконтролируемое пожарище, и его злость смела с ног двоих бросившихся к нему разбойников.

Кто-то крикнул:

– Это Учиха! – и Тобирама снова чертыхнулся.

Я помню, никакого шарингана, как же!

Изуна разозлился не на шутку – начал складывать печати, и Тобирама мгновенно узнал комбинацию. Метнул в Изуну кунай и, уйдя из-под атаки, оказался прямо рядом с ним – схватил за руку, когда тот надувал щёки, и вцепился озлобленным взглядом в перекошенное лицо.

– У тебя под ногами – сухой лишайник! – процедил он сквозь зубы. – Используешь огонь, и дым от этого пожара будет видно на другой границе, нас тут же заметят!

Изуна вздёрнул губу и вырвал руку из чужой ладони – они отпрыгнули друг от друга, и Тобираме вдруг показалось, что всё стало, как раньше.

Что они по разные стороны баррикад.

Тобирама тряхнул головой – было не место и не время. У них одна цель, одно задание, и в их интересах было не ударить в грязь лицом – _те_ времена давно прошли.

Они больше не враги – по крайней мере, не сейчас.

Изуна остыл так же быстро, как загорелся, – долгая работа в разведке научила его достаточному контролю над ситуацией. Он закрыл глаза, а когда открыл снова, чёрная радужка обожгла Тобираму взглядом – Изуна быстро сложил печати и нырнул вниз, вжимая ладони в сухой камень под ногами. Его чакра всколыхнулась густым дымом, и земля задрожала под ногами – Тобирама метнулся вслед за кунаем, брошенным за пределы техники. Разбойники не успели среагировать в должной мере – часть из них нырнула в сторону, но Тобирама быстро добрался и до них. Каменные плиты тяжело просели, съехали друг вдоль друга и разломались на отдельные площадки. Расколотые породы с оглушительным грохотом ссыпались в ущелье, утащив за собой кричащих людей. Тобирама сел на колено и, сосредоточившись, сложил печати – для того, чтобы наполнить ущелье водой, пришлось потратить очень много чакры.

Когда он отдышался, грохот камней стих, уступая место громкому шелесту воды далеко внизу, – Тобирама тщательно прислушался, но не уловил чужого присутствия. Он поднялся – отряхнул одежду, подтянул пластины и поправил ножны на поясе. Затем метнулся к Изуне и схватил его за широкий ворот – они сцепились взглядами, и Тобирама даже успел удивиться, что Изуна не уставился на него красными глазами.

– Уговор был таким: никаких клановых техник в ближнем бою, – процедил он сквозь зубы, и Изуна вцепился пальцами в его запястья.

Губы у него были зло изломаны и снова разбиты.

– Хороший разведчик умеет действовать по ситуации, – выплюнул он. – Ты, видимо, разведчик плохой.

Ярость мешала Тобираме дышать – от его хладнокровия вода в лужах замерзала, но Изуна всегда умудрялся разодрать застарелую сукровицу на гнойной ране.

– Сейчас ты не разведчик, – Тобирама встряхнул его – он был выше ростом и мог позволить себе эту вольность; Изуне это, конечно, не понравилось. – И сейчас ты ставишь всю нашу миссию под удар ради собственных амбиций.

Изуна сощурился – того гляди, и вцепится проклятым рисунком прямо в лицо.

– Собственных амбиций? Это каких?

Тобирама мазнул взглядом по глубоким разрезам с коркой запекшейся крови у Изуны на скуле и переносице.

– Ты испугался, что лишишься глаз.

Изуна уставился на него – замер, вытянувшись крепкой струной, затем до хруста сжал запястье Тобирамы в пальцах и вырвался из захвата.

– Не смеши меня, – сказал он холодно. – Я мог выиграть нам время, а не устраивать здесь природный катаклизм.

– Никто тебя не просил, – возразил Тобирама, смотря, как он поправляет ворот и прячет оружие в ножны. – Всё, что тебе нужно делать, – это держать себя в руках и смотреть по сторонам.

Изуна резко обернулся – хвост волос широко стеганул по разогретому бойней воздуху.

– Собери свои кунаи, – процедил он сквозь зубы и красными глазами всмотрелся в голый горизонт. – Надо уходить.

Чакра горела слишком далеко, но Тобирама тоже её почувствовал – ругаться дальше времени не было.

На территории страны Земли они находились чуть меньше недели – ранее два дня потратили на пополнение ресурсов в тихой стране Травы и пересекли глухую границу в разгар ночи. Путь прокладывал Изуна – скрывал чакру, но шарился по окрестностям сощуренным шаринганом. Тобирама шёл вслед за ним, прикрывая тылы, и постоянно прислушивался к окружению – посторонней чакры не наблюдалось, поэтому проникновение в чужую страну можно было считать успешным.

– Будь внимателен, – бросил ему Изуна, всматриваясь в ночную темноту. – В прошлый раз нас чуть не разорвали на границе Земли.

Тобирама кивнул.

– Я знаю, – ответил он сухо. – Я тоже читал твой отчёт.

Изуна обернулся к нему – его красные глаза выглядели двумя недовольными огнями, – но ничего не сказал.

В стране Травы он изрядно заскучал – они остановились на краю маленькой деревушки, раскинувшейся недалеко от рощи с целебными травами, и пока Тобирама обновлял припасы, Изуна облетел всё селение, завёл несколько новых знакомств и притащил пять спелых яблок. Тут же уселся на рассохшуюся лестницу сгоревшего дома, где Тобирама раскинул свитки, и бойко захрустел алой мякотью.

– Говорят, в соседней стране гражданское восстание, – сообщил он многозначительно и откинулся на локти, одну ногу спуская со ступени, а вторую подтягивая к себе.

Закатное солнце бросило на его спокойное лицо неровные тени – Изуна запрокинул голову назад, подставляя медному небу открытое горло, и подкинул яблоко в ладони. Тобирама оторвался от свитка у себя в руках: он в который раз перечитывал письмо от брата, полученное утром, чтобы понять, что им делать дальше – после того, как они пересекут страну Земли.

– Оно нам на руку или нет? – сразу спросил он, и Изуна загадочно пожал плечами.

– Трудно сказать, – он снова вцепился зубами в яблоко. – Это значит, что Ивагакуре будет смотреть за границами не так тщательно, и у нас будет реальная возможность пройти их территории незамеченными.

– А ещё это значит, что дороги там теперь вдвойне небезопасны, – добавил Тобирама и убрал письмо в поясную сумку.

Изуна часто забирался в самые глубины чужих стран, чтобы понять, откуда ждать беды и ждать ли её вообще, поэтому знал, где расположены основные наблюдательные пункты и крупные заставы, – ещё он знал, по какой схеме происходит патруль границ и внутренних территорий, разбитых на ограниченные горными грядами регионы. Но если в Земле действительно бушевала гражданская война, то помимо государственных шиноби их поджидало огромное количество грабителей, разбойников и мародёров, которые могли заметно снизить скорость и качество их передвижения. Задержки им были ни к чему – тем более в государстве, с которым у Конохи сложились натянутые отношения после пропажи отряда.

– Ну, это лишь слухи, – Изуна прижал яблоко к губам, но кусать не стал. – Деревенские болтают всякое, если их правильно разговорить, – он посмотрел на Тобираму. – Но женщины сказали, что большинство мужчин в селении ушли на заработки в соседнюю страну.

Тобирама покосился на него.

– Дай угадаю, – сказал он, проверяя прочность креплений на снятом доспехе. – Они взяли с собой всё оружие, что у них было.

Изуна хмыкнул и вцепился зубами в сочную мякоть.

– Именно, – он махнул рукой в сторону границы. – Так что война не война, но боевые действия там ведутся, – он перестал жевать и прищурился. – В этот раз первым пойду я.

– Я как раз собирался тебе предложить, – Тобирама застегнул крепления на груди.

Изуна осмотрел его с ног до головы нечитаемым взглядом – затем отвернулся и доел своё яблоко в безмолвном молчании. Было слышно детские голоса и скрип стертых колёс по грязной колее – до самого конца страны Травы они не обмолвились ни словом, понимая друг друга по жестам и коротким кивкам.

Границу Земли они пересекли без лишнего шума, а утром чуть не наткнулись на пограничный отряд вышколенных шиноби из самой Ивагакуре – у одного из них запас чакры был таким же внушительным, как у Тобирамы, и это сильно осложнило бы дело, попадись они им на глаза.

Дальше шли безлюдными горными хребтами – переход давался тяжёло, особенно при пересечении пустынных перевалов, где из достопримечательностей были только голые скалы и сухой лишайник под ногами. На привалах старались не разводить костры без надобности, спали прямо под открытым небом – ночи были душными и безжизненными, только звёзды ярко сияли над головой.

– У нас существует поверье, что когда человек умирает, его душа превращается в звезду, – сказал как-то Изуна, и его бесцветный голос показался оглушительным звоном в этой ночной тишине.

Тобирама оторвался от старых свитков, описывающих путешествия в ледяные земли, и нахмурился – Изуна должен был выспаться, чтобы поменяться с самим Тобирамой местами в середине ночи, но он не спал и, судя по глубокой задумчивости на лице, даже не собирался. Тобирама не был настроен на глубокомысленные разговоры ни о чём, но тишина между ними натянулась стальными струнами и загудела у него в висках.

Это раздражало.

– Интересное поверье, – отозвался он неохотно.

Он надеялся, что Изуна не ответит, – но тот закинул руки за голову и шумно выдохнул открытым ртом.

– У вас таких разве нет?

Он спрашивал не от большого интереса и не от желания почесать языком – Тобирама не понимал, к чему он вообще затянул этот разговор, но тишина всё ещё казалась раздражающим репейником на рукавах банлона. Он устало помассировал переносицу и запрокинул голову, рассматривая мерцающее полотно над головой.

– Считается, что когда кого-то из наших хоронят, где-то вырастает дерево, – он прищурился, пытаясь поймать взглядом холодное мерцание, но оно то и дело ускользало от взора.

Изуна прикрыл глаза – судя по всему, они болели от долгого использования шарингана, потому что прежде, чем лечь спать, Изуна долго промывал их целебной водой и массировал закрытые веки.

– В лесах Конохи слишком много деревьев, – сказал он задумчиво, и Тобирама опустил на него взгляд.

– Не больше, чем звёзд на небе, – процедил он сквозь зубы и с громким шелестом расправил свиток на коленях, ставя точку в разговоре.

Изуна пялился в небо ещё какое-то время – затем забылся беспокойным сном и в середине ночи молча сменил Тобираму на посту. Если бы пару лет назад кто-то сказал Тобираме, что его сон в выматывающем походе будет охранять кто-то из Учиха – и уж тем более Изуна, – он бы позвал шутника на серьёзный разговор о причинах и обстоятельствах – и не факт, что шутник бы ушёл на собственных ногах и вообще живым. Теперь же это стало столь обыденным явлением, что даже не вызывало внутренних вопросов. Конечно, Тобирама не был опрометчивым – он держал чужую чакру в уме даже сквозь дрёму и был готов в любой момент вскочить на ноги, чтобы выхватить кунай, спрятанный у левого плеча. Необходимости в этом не было – Изуна не беспокоил его, не планировал перерезать ему горло во сне и добросовестно наблюдал за периметром. Иногда он чистил оружие, иногда мерил шагами безмолвные камни, иногда читал свитки, прихваченные с собой, – там были техники, сводки о военных делах на разных территориях и найденная в архивах клана информация о диких землях.

Утром они быстро собирались и шли дальше, обходя населенные пункты и вооружённые отряды из Ивагакуре, – несколько регионов страны взбунтовались против политики каге и начали открытую провокацию. Ивагакуре, конечно, не могла остаться в стороне – небезопасно было даже в глухих горных ущельях, где сумерки расползались густым туманом и в яркие летние дни. Шаринган у Изуны почти не гас – вечерами он часто сидел, приложив ладони к глазам, а потом долго смотрел в одну точку, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд.

– Ты не ослепнешь к тому моменту, как мы доберёмся до Льдов? – поинтересовался как-то Тобирама.

Они шли уже третьи сутки, и с каждым новым днём избегать нежелательных встреч становилось всё тяжелее и тяжелее. Постоянный контроль чакры выматывал сильнее, чем использование сложных техник, – чакра Тобирамы распирала ему грудную клетку, пытаясь выплеснуться между рёбер, а чакра Изуны тлела горьким огнём где-то на периферии сознания. Тобирама всегда прислушивался к ней и держал её на примете – от этой привычки тоже не смог избавиться, даже когда поймал себя на мысли, что ищет эту чакру не на поле боя, а среди стремительно разрастающихся улиц Конохи.

Эту чакру и ту, другую, – более сильную, тёмную и подозрительную.

Изуна отнял ладони от глаз – боль делала его колким и раздражительным, а средства из его специальной аптечки, судя по всему, не помогали.

– Не твоё дело, – огрызнулся он, и они прожгли друг друга взглядами.

Затем Изуна взял отчёт, который Тобирама набросал во время последнего привала, и отправил неприметного призывного сокола в Коноху – птица взмахнула крыльями, взмыла ввысь и исчезла, слившись по цвету с неприступными голыми скалами.

На четвёртый день они подрались – Изуна огрызался с самого утра и был мрачнее тучи. Проснулся раньше положенного и очень долго не мог открыть глаза – щурился, смаргивая скопившуюся в уголках влагу, и собирал пожитки, поставив ладонь козырьком, чтобы на веки попадало меньше тусклого горного солнца. После шёл чуть впереди, обособленно, внимательно осматриваясь по сторонам, – шаринган так и мелькал двумя алыми каплями под его короткими редкими ресницами. Тобирама наблюдал за ним и его кланом с самого детства – таких проблем с глазами он ни у кого из Учиха не наблюдал, разве что кроме…

Тобирама схватил его за плечо раньше, чем успел решить, что это плохая идея, – догадка осенила и толкнула вперёд. Изуна отскочил от касания и схватил в ладонь наточенный кунай – тусклый блеск заискрил на его острие, Изуна сощурил яркие глаза. Тобираме пришлось сфокусировать зрение так, чтобы не зацепить взглядом шаринган, – оказаться в гендзюцу Изуны ему хотелось меньше всего на свете.

– Твои глаза, – Тобирама поднял открытые ладони, показывая, что он не настроен враждебно. – Что с ними?

Он спрашивал не из праздного любопытства – если у Изуны действительно начались проблемы с глазами, они могли отразиться на успехе всей миссии. Если недомогания окажутся серьёзными и приведут, например, к временной или полной потере зрения, Тобираме придётся выслать Изуну обратно в Коноху, что, в свою очередь, предвещало весьма неприятные последствия. Во-первых, не факт, что у Тобирамы получится, и тогда он просто оставит Изуну на чужой территории, где его могут поймать и, соответственно, допросить. Во-вторых, продолжать миссию одному будет крайне накладно.

Изуна, скорее всего, тоже о последствиях подумал, потому что не стал увиливать – только говорил раздражённо и высокомерно. Если бы он только представлял, как напоминал этим собственного брата.

– Ничего, о чём тебе следовало бы беспокоиться, – Изуна поморщился. – Такое бывает, когда используешь додзюцу слишком часто.

Он вдруг внимательно посмотрел на Тобираму – глаза его чуть расширились, затем веки плотно сомкнулись, будто он понял, что сболтнул лишнего, и теперь жалел об этом. Тобирама нахмурился.

– Какие последствия?

Изуна стиснул челюсти – было видно, что развивать тему ему не хотелось, но он тоже понимал, что от этого зависит успех их задания.

– Кроме хронических болей – никаких.

Тобирама задумался – какова вероятность, что человек с подобными симптомами будет вкладываться в работу полностью? Конечно, Изуна был шиноби – первоклассным шиноби, ценным разведчиком и талантливым воином, но даже он не уехал бы далеко на болях, распирающих его уставшие глазницы. Рисковать они не могли – Тобирама покачал головой.

– Заканчивай, – велел он, и Изуна оскалился.

– Повтори.

Тобирама сложил руки на груди – свиток оттянул плечи, ножны на поясе мягко качнулись.

– Я сказал: заканчивай, – повторил он с расстановкой и выставил два пальца перед лицом, прислушиваясь к скалистой местности. – Если будешь использовать шаринган слишком часто, останешься без зрения, а мне не нужна обуза.

Изуна закипал – стиснул кулаки, прокрутил кунай на пальце, вцепился Тобираме в лицо проклятыми томоэ вокруг широкого зрачка.

– Может, я лучше знаю, когда мне стоит использовать _мой_ шаринган, а когда – нет? – процедил он сквозь зубы, и Тобирама поджал бескровные губы.

– Если в тебе говорит твоя гордость, то ты подобрал не слишком удачное время, – отозвался он веско. – Я не собираюсь с тобой нянчиться и не позволю тебе загубить всё, что мы сделали.

Изуна подкинул кунай в руке – Тобирама знал, что он так делает, когда нервничает.

– Ты можешь хоть раз проглотить собственное эго и дать людям сделать их работу? – голос у него подрагивал, а глаза горели обжигающим огнём.

Тобирама оскалился.

– Моё эго? – переспросил он в запале – упрямство Изуны выводило его из себя; он никогда не мог понять, почему они думали об одном и том же, но не приходили к похожим выводам. – Единственный, кто здесь упирается рогом, – это ты.

– Я бы не упирался, не пытайся ты подмять всё под себя, – Изуна зашипел, балансируя на мягких коленях, будто готовился к прыжку. – Ты не капитан и не предводитель, не забывайся. Один ты ничего решать не будешь и мной командовать тоже не будешь.

Тобирама сощурился – злость клокотала в нём раскалённой волной.

– Неужели так сложно хоть раз отбросить проклятую гордыню и выполнить работу, не вмешивая собственные амбиции? Когда вы поймёте, что мир не крутится вокруг вас, и перестанете преследовать только собственные интересы и заботиться только о своём благополучии?

Слова соскальзывали с языка лёгкими толчками – когда он выплёвывал последние звуки, Изуна метнулся к нему. Выпрыгнул гибкой тенью вверх, и его голень сломала бы Тобираме плечо, не уйди тот с линии атаки. Изуна развернулся на носке и впечатал стопу ему в грудь. Тобирама поймал лодыжку Изуны в последний момент – сжал в пальцах, и в лицо ему дыхнул обжигающий катон. Огонь задел кончик носа и несколько прядей волос, нагрел хаппури до острой боли в скулах. Тобирама вывернулся из-под атаки и быстро сформировал водяного дракона – тот снёс Изуну с ног и протащил по каменному плато. Изуна поморщился, быстро вскочил на ноги и встряхнул плечами – широкие рукава опали и закрыли стёртые в кровь локти.

Они переглянулись – ярость схлестнулась между ними, и больше они не использовали ни одной техники, не достали ни одного куная. Только кулаки и чистая злость. Изуна разбил Тобираме скулу, попал кулаком в грудину и, прицельно размахнувшись, впечатал пятку в колено. Тобирама пошатнулся и чуть не опал наземь – вместо этого схватил Изуну под рёбра и умудрился смять ему губы в кровь кулаком. Изуна отскочил, утирая влажный подбородок запястьем, – на грязной коже остался длинный бордовый развод. Тобирама спружинил в коленях – правое отдалось тянущей болью и ограничило движение; не сломано, но хлопот доставит.

– Что ты вообще знаешь о нашем клане? – прошипел Изуна, вставая в стойку, – корпус чуть наклонён, суставы мягкие, руки сжаты в крепкие кулаки.

Тобирама отступил на шаг назад, выводя правую половину тела вперёд, – выпрямил спину, выставил ребро ладони на уровне груди.

– Достаточно, чтобы вам не доверять, – отозвался он с неприязнью.

Изуна показал окровавленные зубы – его атака пришлась Тобираме на голени. Изуна знал, что колено подведёт Тобираму при быстром движении, и целился в слабое место. Тобирама бросился в сторону, перекатился через голову и припал к земле, просчитывая открытые зоны.

– Не доверять? – Изуна сплюнул кровь под ноги и вышел на прямой замах. – Мы что, не заключили мир? Мы не построили деревню? Мы не работаем бок о бок столько лет? Ты знаешь хоть что-нибудь, чтобы быть уверенным, что нам нельзя доверять?

Изуна не собирался Тобираму убивать – только разбить лицо в кровь от охватившей его злости. Он всегда был горячей головой: это подводило его на поле боя и давало преимущество одновременно – он не боялся рискнуть, стремительно бросался в битву и слишком сильно полагался на свой проклятый шаринган. Годы и обстоятельства сделали его сдержаннее, но ничего не сотворили со вспыльчивостью – вывести Изуну из себя было сложно, но, если дело заходило, у Тобирамы всегда получалось. Он не старался сделать этого специально – они сталкивались с самого начала, ещё с тех пор, как познакомились на той злополучной реке, где Хаширама отчего-то спелся с Учихой. Потом постоянно искали друг друга на поле боя, чтобы сцепиться насмерть, пока Хаширама носился с предложениями мира, а затем – разрывали друг другу глотки, когда не сходились во мнениях, что происходило практически постоянно.

Иногда Тобираме казалось, что они делают это неосознанно, как дань тому времени, когда их старшие братья организовывали мир, а они сталкивались с сомнениями кланов и ненавидели друг друга ещё больше, потому что понимали – ещё немного, и придётся видеться каждый день без возможности вскрыть оппоненту грудную клетку. Ни Тобирама, ни Изуна не были согласны на пресловутый мир и не могли закрыть глаза на бесчисленные смерти.

– Ты – я знаю это, Тора! – тоже ведь понимаешь, что переговоры – лучший способ избежать новых смертей! – говорил ему Хаширама на повышенных тонах.

Тобирама лишь качал головой.

– Если бы они только хотели говорить и _слышать_ , что говорят им.

Хаширама никогда с ним не соглашался – даже когда Тобирама с Изуной чуть не сровняли только-только отстроенную Резиденцию с землёй. Между ними, казалось, не поменялось ничего – но им пришлось молча принять решение братьев и постараться направить энергию в иное, созидательное русло. Потом минуло много времени – Тобирама на собственном примере убедился, что с годами человек привыкает ко всему, что бы с ним не случилось, даже если с ним случился проклятый клан Учиха.

Тобирама приготовился к атаке – метнулся вперёд и перехватил запястье Изуны.

– Сложно доверять людям, не способным мириться с другими людьми и их мнением, – он уткнулся взглядом в красные огни – лицо Изуны было так близко, что его тяжёлое дыхание осело у Тобирамы на разбитой скуле. – Людям, которые даже сами с собой ужиться не могут.

Слова ударили Изуну по щеке больнее, чем крепкий кулак, – разбитое лицо исказилось, кровь запузырилась на губах.

– Из-за таких, как ты, на нас всегда падает подозрение, – Изуна ударил его лбом в переносицу – из носа хлынула кровь, Тобирама отшатнулся и получил удар в живот. – Что бы мы ни делали, мы никогда не будем правы. Нас никогда не признают.

Он резво подпрыгнул – размахнулся, и Тобирама схватил его голень в сгиб локтя. Впечатал кулак в солнечное сплетение – Изуна задохнулся, взгляд у него поплыл, но он быстро взял себя в руки. Прежде, чем Тобирама швырнул его на землю, Изуна успел ударить по рёбрам, а потом ещё и ещё, пока не оказался у Тобирамы под ногами. Тот навалился сверху, прижимая бёдра и руки Изуны к стоптанному камню, навис над перекошенным от злости лицом, и несколько капель с его разбитой скулы упали Изуне на разорванные губы.

Они замерли и уставились друг на друга в глухой, иссушающей ярости – Тобирама был больше и держал крепко, Изуна только зло дышал открытым ртом, красным от крови, и прожигал оппонента взглядом. Его блестящие глаза жалили Тобираме лицо – Изуна был слишком возбуждён, чтобы затянуть в гендзюцу, но ослаблять бдительность не стоило. Тобирама только успел поймать эту мысль, как Изуна извернулся и встал на лопатки, – выгнулся, прижимаясь животом к животу, бросился вперёд, распластанный под Тобирамой, и вцепился зубами в чужую щёку. Сжал так крепко, что защипало в глазах.

Тобирама разжал руку от неожиданности – этого хватило, чтобы Изуна сбросил его с себя и перекатился через бок, приподнимаясь на подрагивающих коленях. Они снова переглянулись, вымотанные, – кипящая кровь поостыла и оставила в груди только тяжёлый осадок. Изуна покачнулся на пятках и плюхнулся назад – он тяжело дышал и морщился, когда утирал кровь с подбородка. Тобирама нашёл в себе силы, чтобы подняться на ноги и подойти к нему, – колено болело при каждом движении, разбитое лицо щипало от каждого короткого, свистящего вдоха.

Изуна не шелохнулся, когда он подошёл, – так и сидел, опираясь одной рукой на камень позади себя, а вторую держа у разбитого рта. Злость, разъедавшая Тобираме рёбра, соскользнула с него вместе с пластинами доспеха, когда он отцепил крепления – те упали Изуне под ноги с громким треском.

– Остыл? – спросил Тобирама между короткими вдохами.

Изуна напряжённо смотрел ему куда-то в живот – потом шмыгнул носом и медленно кивнул. Тобирама дождался, когда он вытрет грязную ладонь о рукав, – затем схватил его за шиворот и потащил к мелкому водоёму между валунами, больше похожему на широкую лужу, заполненную дождевой водой. Изуна вцепился Тобираме в запястье и зашипел, вырываясь, – вспышка гнева сожрала большую часть его сил, поэтому Тобирама смог дотащить его до кромки воды и швырнуть разбитым лицом в стеклянную гладь.

– Отлично, – сказал он зло и присел на пятки, когда Изуна вытащил голову из озерца. Схватил его за мокрые спутанные волосы и заставил запрокинуть взгляд вверх. – А теперь деактивируй свой чёртов шаринган, или я найду способ сделать это сам, я тебе обещаю.

Изуна стиснул челюсти и оскалился как дикий зверь. Затем прикрыл воспалённые веки и нахмурился, болезненно морщась. Когда он снова открыл глаза, шарингана не было – только склера с лопнувшими сосудами и чёрная радужка. Тобирама отпустил Изуну и сел рядом, погружая грязные ладони в воду, – Изуна последовал его примеру и покосился на него.

– Хотел бы я на это посмотреть, – выплюнул он вместе с кровью – та окрасила расходящиеся от его ладоней круги в размытый багрянец.

Тобирама ничего не ответил – внезапная вспышка гнева вымотала его. Отбитое колено противно тянуло, а вспухшие на лице раны болезненно жглись. Дышать было тяжело: Изуна хорошо приложил его лбом – кровь бурлила у Тобирамы в горле, стекая по задней стенке глотки, и плотной грязной коркой засыхала под носом. Сам Изуна выглядел не лучше – его разбитые губы мелко подрагивали, а веки над воспаленными глазами то и дело тяжело смыкались. Ранения не были серьёзными, и владей кто-нибудь из них медицинскими техниками, исчезли бы за несколько минут – но медика среди них не наблюдалось. По плану его и не предполагалось, потому что они собирались избегать открытых столкновений и передвигаться как можно тише и неприметнее, а уж о стычке между ними не должно было идти и речи. Кто же знал, что они всё-таки подерутся друг с другом из-за какой-то ерунды.

Тобирама сплюнул – проклятый Изуна. Тот снова покосился на Тобираму и оскалился – он всё ещё злился, но сил на ещё одну схватку у него не было.

До самого привала они шли молча – пересекли безлюдную долину, нырнули между двумя скальными грядами и вышли к цепи селений, раскинувшихся на горных выступах. Заночевали под естественным навесом: не стали разводить костёр – слишком опасно – и сменили друг друга, как повелось, в середине ночи. Изуна с трудом разлепил глаза, когда Тобирама его разбудил, – подслеповато моргнул и прижал ладонь к векам. Ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы проморгаться.

– Ни слова, – велел он, показывая пальцем на Тобираму, – тот раздражённо швырнул спальник на сухой камень.

– И не собирался, – огрызнулся он. – Просто помни, что я оставлю тебя, как только ты начнёшь нас тормозить.

Изуна оскалился.

– Аналогично.

Всю ночь он читал маленькие старые свитки и поочередно прикладывал к глазам какие-то припарки на основе пряного отвара – тот плескался в небольшой глиняной посудине, и судя по звуку, оставалось его немного. Засыпая, Тобирама пытался понять, что происходит с глазами Изуны, – нечто подобное он видел у Учихи. Он как-то раз побывал вместе с Учихой на вылазке за пределами Конохи – им пришлось сразиться с налётчиками, разрушающими соседние гражданские деревни, – и тогда Учиха использовал тот, _другой_ шаринган. Рисунок был сложным и ярким, а ощущения от этого рисунка – холодными и жуткими, будто в горло вцепились влажные мёртвые руки. Хаширама лечил глаза Учихи после – голова Учихи лежала у него на коленях, они тихо переговаривались, и Хаширама выглядел крайне обеспокоенным. Потом Учиха подслеповато щурился и не использовал шаринган порядка трёх дней.

Странного рисунка в глазах у Изуны Тобирама не видел – но это не значит, что его не было. Если Изуна тоже владел той мощной техникой – если это вообще была техника, конечно, – то многое прояснялось, но с другой стороны, появлялось множество гипотетических проблем.

Тобирама проснулся с головной болью, ноющим коленом и опухшим лицом. Изуна кинул ему саше с травами и велел приложить к ссадинам. Пока они шли через горные ущелья, отёк спал – колено Тобирама туго забинтовал и сконцентрировал чакру для контроля боли. Через два дня они должны были добраться до первого перевалочного пункта в стране Земли – так Изуна называл поселения, где они могли бы остановиться без опасения быть обнаруженными. Шли, как обычно, молча – неприязнь скользила в каждом движении и взгляде Изуны, но шаринган он больше не использовал, оставляя всё на сенсорные способности Тобирамы. Последнего это вполне устраивало, и он отвечал Изуне таким же неприязненным взглядом.

До крупной деревни, затерянной в горном кольце, оставалось несколько часов ходу, когда они наткнулись на лагерь разбойников, который не смогли обойти. Теперь со стороны плодородных долин к ним подходил отряд вооруженных шиноби, и нужно было сделать ноги как можно быстрее. Тобирама перестал концентрировать остатки чакры на ранах – колено вспыхнуло едкой болью, тяжело заныли рёбра. Изуна, стоявший рядом с Тобирамой плечом к плечу, покачнулся – начал заваливаться на бок, и Тобираме пришлось придержать его за локоть, чтобы не дать упасть. Он сделал это интуитивно – Изуна удержался на ногах и дёрнулся от Тобирамы в сторону.

Оправил порванный ворот, раздражённо перекинул хвост волос за спину.

– Пойдём, – сказал он недовольно и нахмурился, смотря, как Тобирама убирает кунаи в поясную сумку.

До горной деревни добрались меньше, чем за два часа, – Изуна бывал здесь ни раз, когда вёл отряды в разведку, и мог за это место поручиться. Сказал, что наместник не в ладах с властями Ивагакуре, – та в свою очередь не знала, как подступиться к этому естественному форту, образованному горным кольцом, и втянуть автономную территорию в открытый конфликт. Государственные шиноби в деревне в почёте не были, поэтому из всех мест в чужой стране это селение оказалось самым приемлемым, чтобы отдохнуть, обновить запасы и при возможности добыть новую информацию.

Изуна провёл Тобираму через неприступные ворота – на каменном мосту их остановила вооружённая охрана с полным запасом чакры. Проверка не заняла много времени – путники в поисках работы не были неожиданностью в этих местах, особенно в разгар военных действий внутри страны. Пройдя через широкое ущелье, полное бдительных шиноби, они оказались в центре густой и шумной площади. Тобирама задрал голову вверх – каменные постройки уходили ввысь, соединённые деревянными мостами, между ярусами туда-сюда сновали маленькие фигурки людей, и в этом замкнутом пространстве вдруг оказалось так шумно, что у Тобирамы разболелась голова.

– Сегодня что, какой-то праздник? – спросил он недовольно, придерживая ножны у бедра, – двое мальчишек лет пяти шептались в трёх шагах от него и тыкали пальцем на его испачканный и поцарапанный доспех.

Изуна сжал ладонь на перекрёсте двух ремней.

– Нет, здесь всегда так шумно, – отозвался он и махнул рукой, веля идти за собой. – Смотри за вещами.

Тобирама покосился на мальчишек, и те прищурились, бесстрашно уставившись ему прямо в лицо. Тобирама фыркнул и двинулся вслед за Изуной через пёструю, галдящую толпу. Пока они шли, Тобирама непроизвольно запоминал основные точки – площадь перед воротами, наблюдательные пункты, каменная крепость на самом верху горного кольца, госпиталь в трёх ярусах над головой. Местность сильно отличалась от Конохи – узкие улицы, бесчисленные палатки, зазывалы, выпрыгивающие из-под земли, бесконечный топот ног по мостам над головой и гулкое эхо, ввинчивающееся в уши неотёсанной деревянной пробкой. Тобираме здесь не нравилось, но выбора у него не было.

Изуна привёл его к дому, выдолбленному прямо в скале, – узкие окна высились на четыре этажа вверх, а перед широкой входной аркой, украшенной длинными вереницами деревянных бус, стояли девушки и женщины, разбившиеся на маленькие группки. Они были ярко накрашены, одеты в живописные кимоно и приторно улыбались следующим мимо путникам, зазывая их белыми руками.

Тобирама быстро сложил простые числа.

– Это бордель, – он остановился и вцепился пальцами в ножны на бедре.

Изуна, поставивший ногу на первую ступень, обернулся к нему.

– И что?

Женщины у входа заметили их – пихнули друг друга и поправили рукава кимоно. Одна осторожно приспустила ворот, обнажая белое плечо в пределах разумного – так, чтобы это выглядело соблазняюще, но не вульгарно. Вторая – поправила волосы, и длинные гладкие пряди легли вдоль её точёных скул. Тобирама оторвал взгляд от женщин и сфокусировал его на Изуне – тот выглядел устало, но насмешливо.

– Не лучший выбор, чтобы отдохнуть, – сказал Тобирама ровно и сложил руки на груди.

Изуна усмехнулся – что-то в Тобираме умудрилось его развеселить, несмотря на глухое раздражение и неприязнь, сковывающие их на протяжении последних дней.

– Наоборот, – он постучал пальцем по лбу. – Самый лучший, чтобы отдохнуть.

– У нас нет на это времени, – оскалился Тобирама.

Изуна зло сжал губы и подлетел к нему в одно движение – Тобирама сделал шаг назад и приготовился закрываться от атаки, но Изуна только зашипел ему в лицо.

– Во-первых, в борделе никто не догадается нас искать, а во-вторых – я знаю хозяйку, – Изуна отпрянул и скривил губы. – Тебе не обязательно трахать кого-то, чтобы находиться здесь.

Тобирама стиснул челюсти – они прожигали друг друга взглядами долгие две минуты. Затем Тобирама оттолкнул Изуну плечом и поднялся по широким ступеням, не обращая внимания на лебезящих перед ним девиц, – впрочем, те быстро переключились на идущего вслед за ним Изуну. Тот располагающе улыбался и даже сделал девушкам пару незначительных комплиментов – звучало очень слащаво и фальшиво, на вкус Тобирамы, но нужный эффект произвело.

Изуна свою работу знал.

Он не соврал: хозяйка – богато одетая женщина в возрасте – встретила их без лишнего шума и молча провела в самые дальние комнаты на последнем этаже. Изуна тихо переговорил с ней с глазу на глаз в тёмном коридоре – что-то про еду и врача, – затем зашёл в комнату и плотно прикрыл за собой тяжёлые сёдзи. Тобирама, осматривающий просторное помещение с каменной верандой, нависшей над глубоким ущельем, встретил его ничего не выражающий взгляд – взгляд человека, который очень устал и хотел спать.

– Она может дать нам только одну комнату, – сказал он, отстёгивая ремни, – свиток гулко бухнулся у стены, ножны звонко стукнули рядом. – Еду принесут после купальни, ирьёнин будет ближе к ночи.

Тобирама последовал его примеру – поставил ножны у стены, расстегнул карабины свитка.

– Купальни? – переспросил он, разбираясь с креплениями доспеха.

Изуна снял нагрудник – плечевые и набедренные пластины глухо застучали друг о друга – и, развязав широкий пояс, бросил на огромный футон, раскинутый на возвышении в центре комнаты.

– Да, в конце коридора, направо, – он махнул рукой в нужную сторону и спешно стащил шитаги – осмотрел разорванный ворот, покачал головой и бросил тряпьё под ноги.

Тобирама кинул взгляд на футон – он был огромным, будто его придумали для очень многодетной семьи или для массовых оргий, тут уж кому как нравилось.

Но он был один.

– Это бордель, – напомнил Изуна, когда заметил его напряжённый взгляд. – Если ляжем по краям, между нами можно будет медведя положить, и мы всё равно не коснёмся друг друга, даже если будем вертеться всю ночь.

Тобирама повернулся к нему, но ничего не сказал – Изуна успел раздеться по пояс и теперь копался в груде тряпок под ногами, пытаясь что-то найти. Спина у него была в россыпи ссадин, разбитые локти покрылись корками, а на рёбрах расцвели обширные синяки. Тобирама понимал, что как только останется без одежды, сам станет выглядеть не лучше – ирьёнин ближе к ночи будет как нельзя вовремя.

Купальня представляла собой огромную каменную чашу под открытым небом – пространство было искусственно выбито между тремя острыми скалами и надёжно скрыто от чужих глаз. Тобирама опустился в горячую воду сразу по плечи – нырнул и задержал дыхание, ощущая, как размякает грязная и уставшая кожа. Совсем рядом прозрачная толща разошлась тугими волнами и заволновалась над головой – это Изуна нырнул с бортика и сжался клубком на самом дне, а затем ловко вывернулся, оттолкнулся и вынырнул, осторожно прижимая ладони к лицу. Тобирама вынырнул вслед за ним – стряхнул воду, убрал мокрые волосы со лба и прислонился к каменному бортику. Изуна отплыл в противоположную сторону и прижался к камню грудью – поставил локти на твердую поверхность и замер, прикрывая глаза ладонями.

Тобирама зацепился взглядом за синяки у него на пояснице и содранную кожу – Изуна, скорее всего, получил их, когда водяной дракон Тобирамы протащил его по камням. Тобирама скользнул выше – по ссаженной спине и острым лопаткам, задел взглядом широкий разлёт острых плеч и тугие мышцы между рёбрами. Изуна отнял ладони от лица и закинул мокрые волосы назад – чёрные пряди легли на красную от ранений спину и пересекли бледные, застарелые шрамы. Тобирама не оценивал – он просто смотрел, потому что смотреть больше было некуда.

Изуна почувствовал этот взгляд – жгуты его мышц на спине пришли в движение, и он обернулся через плечо. На мокрое лицо Изуны налипли влажные волосы, и сквозь пряди, упавшие на глаза, блеснул внимательный взгляд.

– Не пялься, – бросил Изуна, впрочем, беззлобно. – Я не собираюсь топить тебя, если ты отвлечёшься.

Тобирама моргнул.

– Я не пялюсь, – отозвался он неохотно и откинул голову назад, всматриваясь в тусклое небо над головой.

Тишина, повисшая между ними, показалась Тобираме раздражающе неловкой – будто им было что сказать друг другу, но они упрямо промолчали. Тобирама фыркнул – конечно, им было что сказать друг другу, и последний такой разговор закончился весьма плачевно. Вместо того, чтобы заниматься глупостями, Тобирама сконцентрировался на плавных потоках чакры и позволил себе прикрыть глаза – вода покачивала на мягких волнах, и ощущение лёгкости обхватило его уставшие конечности. Где-то на фоне, как венка, билась чужая чакра – душная и горькая, как дым от костра, но Тобирама постарался отвлечься от неё как можно скорее.

К тому моменту, как он добрался до комнаты, уже стемнело – Изуна ушёл первым, оставив Тобираму медитировать, сидя в остывающей воде. Когда он вернулся, ирьёнин, нелюдимый мужчина средних лет с глубокими залысинами и сосредоточенным взглядом, заканчивал с лечением Изуны – синяки с его рёбер пропали, ссадины сошли, обнажая белую кожу, а разбитые прежде в неприятную корку губы затянулись. Изуна провёл по ним языком на пробу и хмыкнул, хлопнув ирьёнира по плечу. Тот чуть поклонился и вцепился взглядом в Тобираму, осматривая повреждения и подмечая манеру неосознанно беречь травмированную ногу.

Когда ирьёнин ушёл, не задав ни единого вопроса не по делу, Тобирама дотянулся до плошек с ужином и, чтобы не терять времени, развернул несколько свитков, которых ещё не успел коснуться. Изуна сидел на своей половине футона и сосредоточенно набрасывал черновик следующего отчёта. Звуки шумного селения были далёкими и приглушёнными, ночь за открытыми створками дышала душным ветром, и напряжённая тишина между ними натянулась тонкой рисовой бумагой.

– Сначала отправим отчёт или дождёмся следующего письма из Конохи? – Изуна спрятал свиток в тубус и убрал к сложенным на пол сумкам.

– Дождёмся, – отозвался Тобирама и сделал несколько отметок на пергаменте. – Чтобы была возможность оценить ситуацию, сразу задать соответствующие вопросы и перестроить наши действия в рамках новой информации.

Изуна посмотрел на него – потом тяжело прикрыл глаза и перекинул влажные волосы через плечо.

– Ты такой душный, – сказал он честно. – Я просто спросил, будем ли мы отправлять отчёт сегодня или нет. Не завидую твоим братьям, знаешь.

Тобирама оторвался от свитка – до боли в пальцах сжал кисть, и несколько густых капель упало на чистый пергамент.

– У меня всего один брат, – отозвался он резко. – Всех остальных моих братьев убили Учиха.

Злости в его голосе было немного – но Изуна всё равно её почувствовал. Он потянулся к яблоку на деревянном столике, сжал его в руке и подкинул, как подкидывал кунай, когда нервничал.

– Помимо Мадары, у меня было ещё три брата, – сказал он задумчиво – без ярости, ровно, стараясь держать лицо. – Одного распотрошили дикие звери, когда ему и года не было, – нам не осталось ничего, что можно было бы положить в могилу. Второй умер от болезни на пятый день после рождения. А третьего, только что родившегося, мать задушила до того, как Сенджу перерезали ей горло, – Изуна вцепился в яблоко зубами – хруст показался Тобираме оглушительным камнепадом. – Знаешь, лучше навсегда остаться на поле боя, успев посмотреть на мир вокруг, чем захлёбываться собственным кашлем, даже не понимая, что умираешь.

Изуна вдруг встал – вышел на веранду, поставил локти на каменный выступ и замер, смотря, как рассеивается густое зарево зашедшего солнца над горными хребтами, ощерившимися острыми верхушками. Он стоял там, опустив плечи, и наблюдал, как над головой загораются звёзды – чьи-то далёкие холодные души, если вспомнить старые поверья.

Тобирама очень долго смотрел ему в спину – затем одёрнул себя и вернулся к свиткам. Ночь имела привычку быстро заканчиваться, а у него ещё было полно работы.

***

Тобирама почувствовал это сразу – едкий зуд схватил его острыми зубами за горло и попытался расковырять дырку между кольцами трахеи. Ощущение влилось в уши бурлящим кипятком и заставило вскинуться так резко, что Тобирама смёл со стола несколько свитков и один рассохшийся фолиант – тот с гулким шлепком упал на бамбуковый настил под ногами и ощерился густой пылью. Архивариус – древний, как его книги, старик с длинной седой бородой – оторвался от выцветшего пергамента и сфокусировал на Тобираме подслеповатый взгляд.

– Всё в порядке, молодой господин? – он нахмурился, сухим пальцем указывая Тобираме под ноги. – Эти книги очень старые, чтобы сбрасывать их со столов.

Тот сложил ладони и коротко поклонился в знак извинений – затем поднял фолиант, прижал его к боку и, обернувшись к оконному проёму, неровным полукругом вытесанному в скалах, толкнул прикрытую створку. В лицо дыхнул жаркий вечер – сухой ветер заиграл на щеках, громкие звуки кутерьмы далеко внизу запульсировали в висках, и рёбра растащило от тяжёлого напряжения. Тобирама положил фолиант на стол, поставил кулаки на оконный проём и высунулся наружу – он был на четвёртом ярусе, и теперь вся деревня, вспыхнувшая ночными огнями, лежала перед ним как на ладони.

Когда он проснулся ранним утром, Изуна ещё спал, сбив одеяло между прижатых к груди ног и спрятав ладони под щёку. Его высохшие абсурдным беспорядком волосы разметались по футону и заняли места, казалось, больше, чем он сам. У дверей Тобирама нашёл столик с завтраком, а рядом, в корзине, – выстиранные вещи. Он оглянулся на Изуну – тот будто почувствовал чужой взгляд, потому что завозился и по широкой дуге развернулся на другой бок, подмяв под себя собственные волосы и одеяло с чужой стороны. Засопел и что-то забормотал в подушку – между тонких бровей залегла морщина, затем разгладилась, и Изуна расплылся в сонной улыбке. Таким беззащитным Тобирама видел его впервые: когда они ночевали под открытым небом, Изуна всегда спал на спине, положив ножны рядом с левым бедром, – не двигался, сложив ладони на животе, и размеренно дышал в шатком, обеспокоенном полусне. Впрочем, иллюзий Тобирама не питал – случись что, Изуна бы вскочил в полной боевой готовности даже из этой детской открытой позы.

Накануне вечером Тобирама выспросил у Изуны об основных торговых точках в деревне – тот отправил его на главный рынок, пёстрым муравейником раскинувшийся в самом низу ущелья, и назвал несколько адресов, разбросанных на разных ярусах. У них было два дня, чтобы перевести дух и пополнить запасы. Затем их ждал долгий и опасный переход, лежащий через тщательно патрулируемые земли Ивагакуре. Что подстерегало их там, на том конце неприветливой горной страны, они оба не знали – в переписку с Хаширамой представители страны Льда вступать не стали, оповестили только, что парламентёров будут ждать.

– Ждать где? – нахмурился Изуна, когда Тобирама показал ему письмо от брата. – И кто? Они хоть знают – когда? – он недовольно покрутил маленький свиток в руках. – Что за чертовщина?

Здесь Тобирама был с ним согласен – выглядело всё крайне подозрительно и никому из них совершенно не нравилось. С другой стороны, выбора у них особо не было – либо они идут на гипотетические переговоры в дикие земли, либо получают весь свой отряд, состоящий из толковых шиноби и просто хороших людей, по частям. Перед сном Тобирама часто занимался тем, что просчитывал риски, – в этот раз выводы оказывались неутешительными. Складывалось впечатление, что кто-то играет с ними в кошки-мышки, и это чертовски раздражало и злило – будто, имея в подчинении молодую деревню, объединившую столь разных людей, им было нечем заняться.

Утро Тобирама потратил на восполнение ресурсов: прошёлся по местному рынку, душному и тесному, наведался к травникам и в оружейную, перекусил в маленьком заведении на одном из верхних ярусов – только рис, рыба и овощи. Уже спускаясь по деревянным лестницам, протянутым, как и мосты, между ярусами, наткнулся на ирьёнина, который лечил его и Изуну накануне. Тот узнал его и сухо кивнул. Тобирама кивнул в ответ – ссадин и синяков, мешающих свободно двигаться, на его коже не осталось, даже разбитый нос быстро схватился крепкой костной мозолью, и колено совершенно не беспокоило даже при резких движениях. Только укус на щеке болезненно жёгся – ирьёнин, судя по всему, не посчитал его достаточно серьёзным увечьем. Тобирама мог понять ход его мыслей – не у всех шиноби был запас чакры, как у него с братом, – но этот чёртов укус знатно мозолил глаза и всё время напоминал о собственной оплошности. Проклятый Изуна – знал, куда и как кусать, чтобы жизнь малиной не казалась.

В начале вечера они с Изуной столкнулись в комнате – тот перекладывал собственные вещи и пересматривал свитки, проверяя, сложил ли всё, что нужно, или что-то забыл. Когда Тобирама прикрыл тяжёлые сёдзи, показал на ножны прислонённые к стене – он сам носил их мечи к кузнецу, потому что тот, по словам Изуны, был слишком подозрительным и славился нежеланием работать с чужестранцами. Тобирама спорить не стал – со знаниями Изуны как разведчика он предпочитал считаться.

– Старик-оружейник сказал, что твой меч – просто произведение искусства, – сказал Изуна, когда Тобирама вынул его из ножен, осматривая.

Лезвие было гладким и чистым. Тобирама подкинул меч в руке и провернул между пальцами, проверяя, не нарушился ли баланс, – работа была сделана ладно.

– Мы сами ковали себе мечи, когда нам исполнялось четырнадцать, – отозвался он и спрятал лезвие в ножны.

Изуна поднял на него взгляд – вскинул бровь и постучал пальцами по плотной бумаге свитков-хранилищ.

– Хочешь сказать, этот меч выковал ты сам?

Тобирама кивнул, положил ножны к собственным вещам и снял кожух со свитка - пора было заняться делами. Изуна косо посмотрел на Тобираму и хмыкнул, сосредотачиваясь на пожитках. Его руки бегло двигались над свитками и книгами, перекладывали запасную одежду и сосуды для лекарственных отваров. Тобирама увидел ту глиняную посудину, которую приметил пару дней назад, – она была туго наполнена пряным отваром и запрятана в чехол.

– Что с твоими глазами? – спросил он сухо – не от беспокойства за Изуну, но для планирования следующих шагов.

Изуна не посмотрел на него – поджал губы, поставил глиняный сосуд рядом с другими банками и сложил печати. Белый дым вспыхнул над пергаментом, свиток зашуршал плотной бумагой и с громким треском свернулся, падая Изуне на ладонь.

– Всё в порядке, – отозвался он неохотно – собственная слабость раздражала его.

Тобирама мог его понять.

– Это обязательно?

Изуна моргнул и, убрав медицинский свиток в поясную сумку, нахмурился.

– Что – обязательно?

Тобирама толкнул собственный свиток-хранилище – тот длинной лентой растянулся рядом с заправленным футоном.

– Боли, – он потрогал собственное прикрытое веко для наглядности. – Они есть у всех, кто использует шаринган?

Изуна посмотрел на него с неприязнью и даже как-то подозрительно – будто Тобирама изъявил желание залезть в самые секретные клановые техники, какие только были у них под рукой. Изуна молчал какое-то время – обдумывал и довольно тщательно подбирал слова. Тобираме это не понравилось – скрытность всегда тянула за собой неприятности, а они с Изуной плескались в одной маленькой лодке почти две недели кряду. Не хотелось признавать, но Тобирама был реалистом – проблемы Изуны теперь касались и самого Тобирамы тоже.

– Нет, – сказал Изуна наконец. – Не у всех.

– Что тогда с тобой не так? – Тобирама прищурился. – Ты сказал, что такое случается при длительном использовании додзюцу.

Память у Тобирамы была превосходной, о чём Изуна прекрасно знал, – если он допустил промах, то только что это понял.

– Это не твоё дело, – Изуна стиснул челюсти.

Это напомнило Тобираме движение по кругу – он убрал ладони со свитка и помассировал переносицу.

– Меня не волнуют секреты вашего чёртового шарингана, – сказал он раздражённо. – Но если он начнёт доставлять нам проблемы…

– Ты оставишь меня и пойдёшь один, да, я помню, – огрызнулся Изуна и быстрым движением рук запечатал собственные пожитки. – Мой шаринган не принесёт нам проблем, а если и принесёт, ты об этом не узнаешь.

Тобирама хмыкнул.

– Верится с трудом.

Изуна спрятал свиток в чехол, прислонил к стене и обернулся к Тобираме – взгляд его горел неприязнью и раздражением. Будто с самого утра у него было прекрасное настроение и большие планы на вечер, а Тобирама пришёл и спутал ему все карты – испортил и то, и другое.

– Занимайся своими делами, пока я буду заниматься своими, так у нас больше шансов закончить миссию без лишних жертв, – процедил он сквозь зубы и накинул лёгкое косодэ с запахом на поясе.

Тобирама прищурился.

– Нам надо обсудить дальнейшие действия, – он сложил руки на груди и вцепился взглядом в Изуну.

Тот ответил ему тем же.

– Мы выходим завтра в ночь, время ещё есть, – отозвался он и собрал распущенные волосы в низкий хвост. – У меня нет желания тратить этот вечер на _тебя_.

Тобирама прикрыл глаза и стиснул челюсти – Изуна _действительно_ умел вывести из себя.

– А на что есть? – спросил он, оскалившись.

Он спрашивал не из праздного любопытства – ему надо было знать, где найти Изуну, если что-то случится. Тот положил ладони на створки и обернулся – хвост волос скользнул через плечо, взгляд обжёг.

– На выпивку и женщин, – отозвался он с усмешкой. – Если понадоблюсь, я внизу, но надеюсь, что если что-то произойдёт, ты справишься с этим сам.

Он хлопнул сёдзи, и Тобирама сдержал себя в руках, чтобы не швырнуть ему в спину парочку хорошо заточенных кунаев. Понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы успокоиться: Тобирама медленно выдохнул, сложив ладони перед собой, и вернулся к пожиткам – нужно было проверить запасы и удостовериться, что он захватил с собой всё, что планировал приобрести сегодня.

Чуть позже душный ветер, облизывающий спину со стороны открытой веранды, выгнал его на широкие галдящие улицы – шум и пестрота никогда не привлекали Тобираму, но тишина пустой комнаты стала раздражать больше громкого смеха и радостных вскриков. Когда он покидал дышащий во всю каменную грудь бордель, то мельком увидел Изуну – тот переговаривался с хозяйкой, пока миловидная девушка с цветами в волосах держала его под руку. Они встретились взглядами, и Тобирама отвернулся, ныряя сразу в оголтелую толпу, – прошёлся по улицам, маневрируя между людьми, забрался на верхние ярусы и совершенно случайно наткнулся на выдолбленную в скале открытую библиотеку. Архивариус, заметивший его высокую фигуру на пороге, протянул сухую руку в знак приветствия.

– Что вас интересует, молодой господин? – спросил он вежливо, и Тобирама задумался.

О ледяных землях в этих краях знали немного – но больше, чем на территории страны Огня. Тобирама не планировал занимать вечер информационными изысканиями, но архивариус и его подопечные принесли к столу так много свитков и фолиантов, что Тобирама пропал в них почти сразу же – с жадностью изучал материал и делал короткие пометки в собственных записях. Страна Льдов лежала к северу от государства Земли – пузатое пространство на карте, омываемое холодным, скованным непроходимыми льдами морем. Территория, покрытая вечной мерзлотой и бесконечной толщей снега: снежные бури, впечатляющие лавины, рекордно низкие температуры – не каждый путешественник заходил так далеко на север и оставался в живых. В основном все очерки публиковались посмертно в виде приключенческой публицистики. Тобираму это, конечно, не вдохновило – но врага надо было знать в лицо.

Он как раз изучал географию по полустёртым иероглифам судового журнала, когда ощутил беспокойную волну, сжавшую горло мёртвой хваткой, – Тобирама где-то уже отмечал эту чакру, и она ему не понравилась. Он посмотрел вниз, высовываясь из широкого окна как можно дальше, – прямо под ним на огромной площади горланили базарные ансамбли и танцевали резвящиеся дети. Толпа была такой плотной и пёстрой, что болели глаза. Тобирама сосредоточился, сомкнул веки и постарался прислушаться.

Чакра вспыхнула холодными огоньками – задрожала, разгорелась ярким пламенем и осела на кончики пальцев мерзким зудом. Кто бы это ни был, он был настроен враждебно – Тобирама ощущал чакру почти каждого шиноби, остановившегося в поселении, но такую отмечал впервые. И он знал её: ощущение крутилось на кончике языка, как слово, которое забыл, но вот-вот – и вспомнишь. Тревога заскреблась между рёбрами – Тобирама привык доверять собственным чувствам, поэтому быстро сложил фолианты в стопку и отнёс к столу архивариуса. Тот вежливо улыбнулся в седые усы, а когда Тобирама уходил, предварительно внимательно всмотревшись в окно, схватил за руку – взгляд его был серьёзным и смертельно усталым.

– Будьте осторожны, молодой господин, – сказал он строго. – Этой ночью деревню посетили неприятные люди.

Неприятные – мягко сказано. Зуд разгорался у Тобирамы под кожей, сбивая с мысли и постоянно отвлекая. Тобирама нырнул на лестницу, ведущую на нижние ярусы, и смешался с толпой. Неопределённость выжигала глотку, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать – ему нужно было добраться до борделя и быстро собраться на случай, если придётся бежать. А ещё нужно было найти Изуну и привести его в чувства - боги знают, в каком состоянии тот находился. Конечно, хороший шиноби всегда был наготове – но они считали это место безопасным и, даже оставаясь настороже, откровенно не ждали подвоха.

Чужая чакра дышала Тобираме в затылок, когда он продирался сквозь плотную толпу. Днём здесь было трудно пройти из-за узких перекрестков, но ночью сделать это казалось и вовсе невозможным – ночью деревня жила совершенно другой жизнью. Тобирама отмахивался от зазывал и по дуге обходил торговцев – чужая чакра, густая и тяжёлая, как ил в мутных водоёмах, забивалась ему в нос и глаза. Тобирама уже был на ступенях борделя, когда вдруг замер и обернулся – наконец, узнал чакру. Такую же он ощутил, когда они с Изуной только-только пересекли границу страны Земли, – это был тот самый шиноби с огромным запасом чакры и его немалый отряд, который Тобирама приметил после неприятной стычки с разбойниками. Шиноби, судя по всему, были настроены враждебно – они кого-то искали. Не факт, что именно их, но Тобирама не собирался рисковать.

Когда он влетел в богато украшенный зал борделя, хозяйка только испуганно всплеснула руками, а на вопросительный взгляд Тобирамы указала на дальнюю колонну, за которой начинался длинный разветвлённый коридор. Душная чакра Изуны, похожая на горький дым костра, привычно дрожала на краю сознания. Тобирама отыскал его в самом конце борделя, в просторной полутёмной комнате – она была украшена бумажными цветами и тонула в тяжёлом сладком дыме. Изуна не обманул – он действительно занял вечер женщинами и выпивкой.

И не только.

На рельефном помосте, помимо Изуны, было трое – двое юношей и одна девушка, та самая, с цветами в волосах, которая держала Изуну под руку, когда Тобирама уходил из борделя. Рядом с помостом стоял большой кувшин, наполненный, судя по всему, вином, а на высоком круглом столике в центре комнаты, где мерцали приглушённые фонарики, дымился расписанный узорами кальян. Тобираме пришлось моргнуть несколько раз, чтобы привыкнуть к душному сумраку. Юноша и девушка, расположившиеся по обе стороны от Изуны, вскинулись, когда Тобирама открыл двери, и уставились на него большими расфокусированными глазами. Юноша, оседлавший бёдра Изуны, не обратил бы на Тобираму никакого внимания, если бы девушка не толкнула его в плечо. Он обернулся и, испуганно вдохнув, бросился в сторону, прижимаясь к настороженной девушке.

Изуна приподнялся на локте – в его тёмных глазах плескались ярость, нетерпение и откровенная злость. Тобирама, наверное, мог его понять, но у них не было времени. Изуна увидел его напряжённо стиснутые челюсти и, не говоря ни слова, быстро оделся. Выражение его лица с недовольного тут же сменилось на сосредоточенное – пока они шли по коридору, его шаринган беспокойно смотрел по сторонам.

– Сколько их? – спросил Изуна, когда они бросились вверх по лестнице, пытаясь обогнать время.

Тобирама первым толкнул закрытые сёдзи.

– Человек двадцать, но это не точно, – он выскочил на веранду и осмотрел глубокое ущелье – бесполезно, двигаться дальше некуда. – Тот, что с огромными запасами чакры, перекрывает остальных.

Изуна в две секунды натянул походную одежду – пристегнул крепления нагрудника, натянул перчатки, закинул свиток и ножны за спину.

– Теперь понимаешь, как ты ощущаешься на поле боя, да? – спросил он насмешливо и протянул Тобираме его меч.

Тот нахмурился, но ничего не сказал – у них не было времени поддевать друг друга и спорить. Шаринган Изуны наткнулся на что-то и замер, напряжённо вздрагивая острыми томоэ. Тобирама наспех застегнул пояс с сумками и поправил свиток за спиной, когда Изуна сосредоточенно прищурился.

– Они здесь, – сказал он тихо и выскользнул за приоткрытые створки.

Тобирама последовал за ним.

– Они ищут нас? – спросил он, когда они подошли к одной из запертых комнат – Изуна разорвал плотную бумагу и скользнул в душную темноту.

– Я не знаю, – сказал он честно. – Но кого бы они ни искали, этот громила почувствовал тебя.

Тобирама вслушался в бушующий шторм чужой чакры и нахмурился – она была очень близкой и обещала сжечь дотла всё, что не пришлось бы ей по душе. Противник был силён, а они – только что от ирьёнина, и пересекаться при таких обстоятельствах с такими оппонентами Тобираме бы не хотелось.

– Я тщательно контролирую чакру, – возразил Тобирама, ощущая чужое недовольство.

Изуна нащупал его ворот в темноте и потащил за собой – Тобираме не понравился такой расклад, но противиться он не стал. Сначала надо было выбраться из этой горной ловушки.

– Рыбак рыбака, – предположил Изуна, хмыкнув, – впрочем, голос его звучал напряжённо и жёстко.

Они пересекли тёмную комнату и выбрались на веранду – та выходила на рыночную площадь, ощерившуюся галдящей толпой. Напротив, чуть выше уровня каменной ограды, покачивался мост, перекинутый между двумя верхними ярусами, а чужая чакра бушевала прямо под ними. Тобирама покосился на Изуну – тот быстро осмотрелся по сторонам и сфокусировал взгляд на каменном лице Тобирамы.

– Ты чувствуешь, да? – спросил он напряжённо, и Тобирама кивнул.

У ворот, слившись с толпой, в ожидании притаились двое шиноби, а по рыночной площади сновала ещё одна группа, человек пятнадцать, судя по ощущениям – это означало, что пройти через главные ворота у них не получится. Надо было бежать другими путями, но Тобирама понятия не имел, какими именно, – горная гряда плотно обхватывала деревню со всех сторон и защищала её от внешних атак и чужих глаз. Разве что…

Тобирама повернулся к Изуне – тот уставился на него горящими красными глазами так, будто прочитал его мысли.

– Куда ведёт водопад? – спросил Тобирама напряжённо, и Изуна нахмурился – ему ещё никогда не приходилось сомневаться в этих местах, и ситуация слегка выбила его из колеи.

Но Изуна был хорошим разведчиком.

– На просторное плато – река пересекает его и поднимается в горы, – Изуна нахмурился, массируя виски. – Если не уйдём по течению, а выберемся из-под толщи воды сразу же – успеем уйти через перевал в безлюдные вершины.

Другого плана у них не было – Тобирама кивнул, и Изуна запрыгнул на каменное ограждение, ограничивающее веранду с трёх сторон. Затем оттолкнулся на мягких ногах и прыгнул на покачивающийся мост. Люди, праздно вышагивающие с яруса на ярус, отскочили от него и уставились на его напряжённую фигуру во все глаза. Тобирама последовал его примеру – затем схватил Изуну за шкирку и потащил за собой.

– Эй, я могу идти сам, – ощетинился тот, и Тобирама разжал ладонь, выпуская широкий ворот из пальцев.

– Тогда веди, – велел он, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. – Не используй шаринган, я вижу их, – Тобирама подтолкнул Изуну в спину, когда тот открыл рот, чтобы высказать всё, что он о Тобираме думает. – Не хочу, чтобы у тебя были проблемы с глазами.

Сначала Изуна оскалился, затем закатил глаза.

– Ты такой заботливый, – выплюнул он и в два прыжка пересёк мост, чтобы оказаться на подходе к следующему ярусу.

Чтобы добраться до водопада, надо было подняться на самый верх, где глухая каменная крепость острыми естественными шпилями подпирала ночное небо, – Тобирама слышал срывающуюся со скал воду, когда прогуливался по верхним ярусам днём. Судя по всему, водопад начинался в подземной реке, берущей начало под крепостью, и падал в глубокое ущелье, окружившее неприступную деревню со всех сторон. Изуна утверждал, что подойти к нему можно через густые сады наместника, раскинувшиеся на самом верху недосягаемых скал, и в сложившихся условиях Тобирама был склонен ему верить.

Они были на третьем ярусе, когда под ноги Тобираме ударила огненная волна, – пламя опалило затянутые сеткой голени и сожрало часть штанины. Тобирама отпрыгнул в сторону, балансируя на пустом каменном пятачке, но горная гряда под его подошвой вдруг треснула и наклонилась под острым углом. Изуна бросился к нему, чтобы схватить за руку, но не успел. Они только зацепились пальцами, и Тобирама, дезориентированный, грохнулся вниз – увидел, как быстро отдаляется небо, черный хвост волос Изуны, ударивший по густому воздуху, и быстро сложил печати. Водяной дракон подхватил его пенистой волной и опустил прямо в гущу рыночной кутерьмы – люди, всполошённые внезапным шумом, бросились врассыпную, а чужая чакра тяжёлой каменной плитой надавила на затылок. Тобирама встал на ноги, прислушался и рванул вслед за тонким шлейфом горького дыма – рванул вслед за Изуной.

В спину ему дышали шиноби из Ивагакуре – он заметил двоих, когда продирался сквозь рыночную площадь, стараясь слиться с толпой. Они двигались быстро, прикинувшись бродячими торговцами, и были начеку, выискивая его чакру среди густой взволнованной толпы, – Тобирама взял под контроль, всё, что было в распоряжении, и сосредоточился на своих сенсорных способностях. Изуна бежал из деревни и знал, что Тобирама бежит за ним, – так Тобирама, по крайней мере, думал, пока нос к носу не столкнулся с Изуной в гуще беспокойной толпы.

– Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь? – возмутился Тобирама и дёрнулся, когда Изуна схватил его за запястье.

– Я не могу всё время за тобой наблюдать, чёрт возьми, легче потащить тебя за собой, – огрызнулся тот.

Тобирама вырвал руку из чужой хватки.

– Я шёл за тобой, – он начинал закипать, потому что у них не было времени, а Изуна тратил его так, будто в распоряжении была целая непрожитая жизнь. – Тебе надо было просто идти вперёд.

– Ну конечно, чтобы ты пропустил вход на верхний ярус, уткнулся носом в стену и позволил загнать себя в угол, – Изуна фыркнул. – Ты, конечно, замечательный сенсор, но здесь ты слеп как крот.

Изуна был прав – Тобирама запомнил основные места в деревне, но это не значило, что он не проморгает очередную лестницу или очередной мост. Хирайшин, конечно, был бы хорошей идеей, но в такой толпе кунаями не раскидаешься, а бросать их вверх особого смысла не было – можно было промахнуться ярусами и загнать себя в ловушку. Пока они стояли, прожигая друг друга взглядами, тяжёлая чакра ударила Тобираму в спину – Изуна моргнул красными глазами и нахмурился, всматриваясь ему поверх плеча. Тобирама обернулся – среди беспокоящихся людей, растерянно оглядывающихся по сторонам, он заметил высоченного громилу. Тот возвышался над толпой на целую голову, прожигал местность яростным взглядом и был настроен крайне враждебно – о причинах такой враждебности Тобирама решил подумать позже. Что важнее – это был тот самый шиноби, и запасы его чакры всё ещё оставались внушительными.

– Все парни с серьёзным запасом чакры такие огромные? – спросил Изуна, а когда Тобирама обернулся к нему, закатил глаза. – Ты не в счёт.

Тобирама толкнул его в плечо.

– Шевелись!

Они выскочили с рыночной площади и свернули на узкую улицу, забитую хитрыми гадалками и попрошайками. Пока они бежали, чужая чакра бушевала у Тобирамы в голове, а собственная клубилась между рёбрами, пытаясь вырваться, но Тобирама до последнего держал её в руках. Изуна обернулся на него, ощущая эти обжигающие всплески, – он двигался быстро и юрко, огибая испуганных людей и острые углы высеченных в скалах домов.

– Что шиноби Ивагакуре вообще здесь делают? – спросил Тобирама, когда они забрались ярусом выше. – Ты сказал, что они здесь не в почёте.

– Да, но это не значит, что они здесь не бывают, – возразил Изуна и махнул на третий ярус, переворачиваясь головой вниз. – Обычно им приходится приложить много усилий, чтобы пробраться сюда.

Тобирама заскочил к нему, и они оказались ещё на один шаг ближе к водопаду.

– Что пошло не так? – прошипел Тобирама сквозь зубы и двинулся вслед за Изуной. – Мы контролировали чакру и заметали следы, нас вообще не должны были заметить.

Изуна пожал плечами прямо на бегу.

– О причинах подумаешь позже, ладно? – бросил он и махнул через полупустой мост. – Сейчас нужно выбраться отсюда.

Дальше их путь пролегал через мосты, лестницы и скалистые выступы – на одном из таких пролётов дорогу им перегородил шиноби, прикинувшийся странствующим монахом. Выскочил прямо перед Изуной и махнул катаной у него перед лицом – лезвие скользнуло вдоль щеки и оставило на коже короткий алый росчерк. Тобирама быстро сложил печати, и пенящаяся волна снесла шиноби вниз. Изуна бросился вперёд, прожигая душную темноту красными глазами, и Тобирама кинулся вслед за ним.

До водопада оставалось два яруса и один мост, когда прицельная пламенная атака прожгла добротные канаты, закреплённые на низеньких столбцах, – Тобирама, не успевший перебежать мост, ощутил, как стоптанные доски уходят из-под ног, и сунул руку за кунаем с формулой. Изуна поймал остриё пальцами, и Тобирама возник прямо перед его носом. Изуна схватил Тобираму за плечо, они забалансировали на краю обрыва и, тяжело оступившись, грохнулись на твёрдую землю. Тобирама подмял его под себя и вытянулся над ним на прямых руках.

– Ты зачем кунай поймал? – процедил он сквозь зубы, и Изуна ощерился, пихая его коленом в живот.

– А ты зачем мне его в лицо бросил?

Конфликт был исчерпан, поэтому они раскатились в разные стороны и вскочили на ноги – Тобирама прислушался к местности, а Изуна охватил её горящими глазами. Они встретились взглядами, кивнули друг другу и двинулись дальше – чужая чакра дышала в спину, но время ещё было.

Шиноби из Ивагакуре нагнали их, когда они продирались через заросли в саду наместника, – грохот водопада ввинчивался в уши, а враждебная чакра хлестала разрядами прямо по позвоночнику. Тобирама оставил после себя внушительный камнепад, обвалив часть пород над головой, и расчистил Изуне путь – тот распугал выскочивших перед ним шиноби огнём, а Тобирама смыл их бушующей волной на нижние ярусы. Водопад возник узким обрывом неожиданно – они буквально вылетели к нему, оставляя заросли и скалистые выступы за спинами, и чуть не навернулись в бушующий поток, несущийся из-под земли прямо в далёкое, затянутое темнотой ущелье.

Изуна остановился, смотря с обрыва вниз, – его глаза были напряжённо сощурены, а плечи напряжены. Он тяжело дышал и сжимал пальцы в нервные кулаки – Тобирама бы, наверное, тоже себя так чувствовал, если бы его вытащили из оргии прямо под палящий огонь, но времени на досаду у них не было.

– Надо прыгать, – сказал он твёрдо и шагнул вперёд – докинуть кунай в нужную точку было бы проблематично. – Я подхвачу нас суитоном.

Изуна выставил руку поперёк его груди, и Тобирама остановился – посмотрел в ответ раздражённо и нетерпеливо. Изуна указал на скалы, окружающие ущелье.

– Они обвалят их, как только мы прыгнем, – он повернулся к Тобираме – его глаза пылали злостью и решительностью.

Быть может, Тобирама проникся.

– Что ты предлагаешь?

Изуна задумался, сложив руки на груди, – по-детски прикусил костяшки пальцев, прямо в перчатке, и нахмурился. Затем поднял голову, расправил плечи и велел:

– Встань за мной.

Тобирама посмотрел на него с сомнением, но послушался – встал к обрыву так близко, что пятки забалансировали над пустотой. Вариантов у них было немного – Тобирама не знал, что было на уме у Изуны, и будь у них чуть больше времени, он бы обязательно до этого докопался.

Шиноби из Ивагакуре высыпали перед ними остатками отряда – вооруженные до зубов, хмурые и готовые рвать глотки. Громила шагнул вперёд, и его чакра заискрилась вокруг него мощным пылевым облаком – Тобирама пригнулся, готовясь выхватить меч, но Изуна снова поднял руку. Чужая чакра сносила его с ног, но он держался и всматривался в противников тёмными глазами, будто пытаясь установить зрительный контакт со всеми разом, – шаринган в ближнем бою он не использовал, поэтому Тобирама понятия не имел, что он придумал.

Изуна стоял к нему спиной – его чакра вдруг разгорелась огромным костром и накрыла их горящим пепелищем. Громила напротив широко раскрыл глаза и, схватив ртом раскалённый воздух, осел наземь – его отряд хлопнул бумажными веками и последовал его примеру. Тобирама ощутил пепельную горечь на языке и холодную дрожь, спустившуюся вдоль позвоночника, – чакра Изуны вдруг стала грубой, мёрзлой и незнакомой, будто приобрела новую форму, и люди у его ног показались живыми трупами. Тобирама видел, как Изуна ловит врагов в гендзюцу, – он даже попадал в него сам и знал, скольких и насколько Изуна мог вывести из игры.

Такое Тобирама видел впервые – шиноби, порядка десяти за раз, с хорошим запасом чакры, крепкие ребята, смотрели широко раскрытыми глазами в чёрное небо и не двигались. Их чакра, вспыхнувшая разноцветными фонариками, вдруг дрогнула и потухла. Изуна повернулся к Тобираме, крутанувшись на носке, и, схватив за ворот, потащил за собой, прямо в бушующую белой пеной бездну. Его глаза, чёрные и воспалённые, смотрели Тобираме в лицо, но Тобирама мог поклясться, что когда они только встретились взглядами, в привычном шарингане Изуны мелькнуло что-то незнакомое – что-то незнакомое и отвратительно страшное.

Вода хлестала их по щекам – Изуна вцепился Тобираме в плечо, и тот быстро сложил нужные печати. Водяной дракон взвился, раздирая потоки водопада, и подхватил их раскрытой пастью, смягчая падение. Удар о воду получился упругим и коротким. Тобирама ощутил, как Изуна разжимает пальцы и как его мотает под грохотом водопада, – он нашёл в себе силы, оттолкнулся от толщи и вынырнул на поверхность, стараясь не попасть в течение, выносящее пенистую воду через узкое ущелье на каменное плато. Изуна барахтался рядом – выплюнул воду изо рта, убрал мокрые волосы с глаз и указал на островок земли сбоку от водопада.

– Отлично приземлились, – сказал он, когда они растянулись на сухом камне, тяжело дыша.

Тобирама неопределённо кивнул, а затем сел и уставился на Изуну – тот открыл глаза под чужим взглядом и нахмурился.

– Что это была за техника? – спросил Тобирама с нажимом, и Изуна раздражённо фыркнул.

– Спасибо, Изуна, что помог нам выбраться из ловушки, – прогнусавил он, отжимая волосы. – Не за что, Тобирама, ты такой милый, когда не забываешь поблагодарить товарищей по команде.

Тобирама нахмурился.

– Мы не товарищи по команде, – возразил он, но Изуна только махнул на него рукой.

Тобирама отвернулся от него и запрокинул голову вверх – водопад оглушительно шумел, низвергая тяжёлые потоки воды, но чужой чакры над ним не ощущалось. Никто не бросился в погоню и никто не собирался обваливать узкое ущелье им на головы. Тобирама бросил на Изуну взгляд исподтишка – тот теперь сидел на коленях, прижимая ладони к глазам, и медленно, тщательно отмеряя воздух, дышал. Что бы за технику Изуна ни использовал, она была связана с шаринганом – Тобираме это не нравилось. С другой стороны, оторваться от погони и остаться инкогнито у них получилось – в борделе никто не знал, откуда они, и клановыми техниками они не злоупотребляли настолько, чтобы вражеские шиноби начали складывать простые числа. В любом случае это была экстренная ситуация, и всё могло закончиться намного хуже.

Тобирама присел на пятки – тронул Изуну за плечо. Тот ощутимо дёрнулся, но ладоней от глаз не оторвал.

– Нам нужно идти, – сказал Тобирама, и Изуна кивнул.

Тобирама поднялся на ноги и вдруг осёкся – между пальцев Изуны текла густая бордовая кровь.

Твою мать, подумал Тобирама, садясь обратно.

Твою мать.

***

Мужчина был пьян и весел – его рыжая всклоченная борода пригрела мелкую жухлую листву долин, а ногти испачкались землёй. Он наверняка промышлял собирательством целебных трав, но сейчас у него в голове плескалась рисовая водка, и он не собирался им что-то продавать – но, кажется, он собирался что-то покупать.

Или кого-то.

– Эй! – крикнул он громко – посетители придорожного идзакая оглянулись на окрик и нахмурились, возмущённые шумом. – Ты! Да, ты, рядом с беленьким хмырём. Да, с этим, у которого отметины на лице.

Тобирама медленно поставил чарку на стол – «беленьким хмырём» его ещё не называли. Альбиносом, уродом, ублюдком, пугалом да даже ёкаем – но не хмырём, и уж тем более не беленьким. Это было что-то новенькое. Изуна, сидящий напротив Тобирамы, небрежно обернулся – хвост волос сполз с его плеча и покачнулся за спиной.

Мужчина разулыбался.

– Ты хорошо выглядишь, – сказал он елейно.

Тобирама чуть не подавился – путник был пьян и явно плохо видел Изуну, уставшего, мрачного и стоптавшего ноги в долгом переходе через очередные безлюдные горы. Что ещё хуже – мужчина, судя по всему, пытался снять Изуну прямо на глазах у всего идзакая. Зная темперамент Изуны, Тобирама мог предположить, что ничем хорошим это не закончится, а им не нужны были лишние проблемы – они только-только ушли достаточно далеко, чтобы быть уверенными, что никто не идёт за ними по пятам.

Но Изуна вдруг неожиданно улыбнулся – широко и приторно. У Тобирамы даже зубы свело от этой улыбки – он непонимающе нахмурился и перевёл взгляд с пьяного мужчины на Изуну и обратно.

– Спасибо, – сказал Изуна и пожал плечом – потом подхватил хвост волос и перекинул на грудь, трогая пыльные пряди.

Тобирама давно не ощущал себя в таком диссонансе – сцена перед ним разворачивалась до ужаса абсурдная.

Изуна _кокетничал_.

Тобирама кашлянул.

– Изуна, – позвал он хмуро, но тот только махнул на Тобираму рукой – он явно был заинтересован, но Тобирама понятия не имел, _в чём_.

Он же не мог быть серьёзен, в самом деле, – да, Тобирама вытащил его из борделя три дня назад, но это не значило, что нужно было откликаться на первое же сомнительное, хоть и потенциальное предложение. Тобирама ещё раз посмотрел на мужчину – тот вальяжно переваливался к их столику – и неосознанно содрогнулся, вздёргивая верхнюю губу в отвращении.

Мужчина поставил ладони на столешницу и ткнул грязным пальцем Тобираме в нос – тому пришлось отклониться, чтобы уйти от касания.

– Малец верно делает, – сказал он с пьяной усмешкой. – Не лезь в чужие дела.

Говорил он развязно, проглатывая гласные и зажевывая слоги. Тобирама прикрыл глаза и сжал чарку в руках.

– Лучше бы тебе уйти отсюда по собственной воле, – предупредил он по-хорошему и получил в ответ шквал недовольства.

– А то что? – мужчина хохотнул. – Я не к тебе обращаюсь, вообще-то, а вот к нему, – он ткнул пальцем в Изуну – тот подозрительно притих, перебирая спутанный хвост волос. – Ты его что, трахаешь, чтобы возражать?

Тобирама прищурился – в такую дурацкую ситуацию он ещё не попадал, а её виновник сидел напротив него с приторной улыбкой и наблюдал за разворачивающейся сценой из-под прикрытых век. Тобирама бы ударил его по уху, но для этого сначала надо было избавиться от пьяницы. Лицо у Тобирамы, наверное, выглядело очень живописно, потому что Изуна вдруг поднялся с места и поманил мужчину за собой.

– Пойдём, – сказал он как-то подозрительно елейно. – Мой спутник слишком нервный, – затем приподнял бумажные навесы и выпрыгнул на тёмную улицу.

Мужчина ткнул себе указательным и средним пальцами в глаза, затем показал ими на Тобираму – мол, он за ним наблюдает.

– И не мешай нам, – велел он, выскальзывая вслед за Изуной.

Немногочисленные гуляки и прибалдевший хозяин проводили их растерянными взглядами, затем синхронно повернулись к Тобираме – тот сделал вид, что его данная ситуация совершенно не касается. Если у Изуны что-то щёлкнуло в голове, это были его проблемы – и пока он с ними справляется сам, у Тобирамы к нему претензий не было. Ну, _скорее всего_ , не было – он не донёс чарку до рта и задумался над внезапной мыслью. С каких пор его вообще интересовало, что там себе делал Изуна вне рамок их задания?

Изуна вернулся через двадцать секунд – отряхнул ладони со сбитыми костяшками, натянул на кисти перчатки, зажатые подмышкой, и, отсалютовав моргнувшему хозяину, уселся на своё место. Тобирама окинул его хмурым взглядом.

– Ну, и что это было? – спросил он угрюмо, и уставшее лицо Изуны разукрасилось озорным ехидством.

– А ты что, меня трахаешь, чтобы задавать такие вопросы?

Тобирама начал медленно закипать – сжал чарку в пальцах, стиснул челюсти так крепко, что заскрипели зубы, и еле удержался, чтобы не хлестануть Изуну взбесившейся чакрой по щеке. Тот знатно развеселился – покачал данго на длинной палочке и вцепился в нижний шарик зубами.

– Да брось, – в конце концов смиловался Изуна. – Во-первых, этот урод мешал посетителям, во-вторых, он был слишком проблемным, чтобы уйти отсюда своими ногами, а в-третьих, он принял меня за бродячую проститутку, – Изуна сжал и разжал кулак – добротная кожа перчаток заскрипела в такт его движениям. – Ну и, в-четвёртых, мне ужасно скучно тут с тобой.

Тобирама сложил руки на груди – при всех своих достоинствах разведчика и шиноби Изуна умел натворить какую-нибудь раздражающую чертовщину и искренне этому радоваться.

– Ты можешь просто посидеть спокойно, а не разыгрывать тут какой-то дурацкий спектакль, привлекающий к нам лишнее внимание? – поинтересовался Тобирама, впрочем, уже не так недовольно.

Они оба устали – он хорошо осознавал это. Изуна слопал все рисовые шарики и фыркнул с набитым ртом.

– Он кричал нам через весь зал – на нас и так обратили внимание, не думаешь?

Тобирама поймал его озорной взгляд, и они поиграли в короткие и азартно злые гляделки – затем Тобирама отвернулся и тяжело выдохнул. Изуна криво усмехнулся и развернулся, чтобы помахать хозяину рукой.

– Эй! – крикнул он, снова фокусируя на себе всё внимание идзакая; Тобирама спрятал уставшее лицо в ладони. – Хозяин! У тебя есть яблоки?

Мужчина средних лет с глубокими залысинами и круглым брюхом довольно разулыбался – ещё бы ему не улыбаться, когда его заведение еле выживало в тени горного хребта, а тут на пороге появляются двое путников, готовые съесть целого кабана и не подавиться. Возможно, даже попросить добавки – или мешок спелых яблок с красными боками.

– Какой мешок? – Тобирама моргнул. – Нам выдвигаться ранним утром, ты собираешься переть его с собой?

Изуна фыркнул.

– Я все их ночью съем.

Тобирама оскалился на него – до чего же он становился проблемным, когда не ощущал адреналина в крови. Иногда у Тобирамы складывалось впечатление, что по делу с Изуной можно было общаться только при одних обстоятельствах – в бою, когда непосредственно решалась его жизнь.

– Ночью надо спать, – отрезал он.

Изуна закатил глаза – Тобирама так и слышал, как он говорит: «Какой же ты душный».

– Насколько я помню, половину ночи дежурю я – или ты уже успел поменять правила кампании?

Тобирама нахмурился с лёгкой неприязнью – у Изуны получалось втягивать его в бесполезные споры, и Тобирама не сразу понимал, как так вышло и почему.

– Ничего я не менял, – огрызнулся он и ткнул в Изуну пальцем. – Но если будешь хрустеть у меня над ухом, я сломаю тебе нос.

Изуна вскинул бровь – мол, кто кому сломает, – и расплылся в довольной улыбке, когда хозяин действительно притащил ему мешок яблок: не то чтобы слишком большой, но Тобирама слабо представлял себе человека, способного сгрызть столько яблок в рекордно короткие сроки. Ну, помимо Изуны, конечно.

Они проделали путь длиною в три долгих дня – дорога лежала через безжизненные скальные пустыни, разевающие пасть глухими ущельями и щерящиеся непроходимыми горными цепями. Если раньше им попадались плодородные долины и альпийские луга, спрятавшиеся среди сухих утёсов, то теперь, кроме голого камня, они не видели абсолютно ничего – ни рек, ни трав, ни даже куцых жухлых лишайников. Среди недосягаемых вершин, утонувших в низких пепельных облаках, гулял порывистый душный ветер – бил по щекам наотмашь и мешал дышать, мелким крошевом забиваясь в глаза и сухую глотку.

Идти было трудно – особенно в самую первую ночь, когда они сбежали из ловушки закрытой горной деревни. Тобирама не ощущал враждебной чакры – вообще никакой не ощущал, кроме той, что плясала пламенем прямо у него под носом, – но это не означало, что у них есть лишнее время, чтобы прийти в себя. Часть отряда, возможно, всё ещё сновала среди испуганной толпы, и люди наместника должны были уже сообразить и принять меры, поэтому оторваться от возможной погони стояло первостепенной задачей.

– Мы должны идти, – повторил Тобирама с нажимом и вцепился пальцами Изуне в запястье – чужая кровь испачкала ему руки. – Это можно остановить?

Изуна дёрнулся в сторону – завалился бы на спину, не схвати его Тобирама ещё и за локоть.

– Не трогай меня, – процедил он сипло – голос его был глух и низок, будто он сорвал горло долгим криком. – Дай мне время.

Под ладонью Тобирамы бушевала горькая чакра – забивалась в рот, раздувала лёгкие и перекрывала собой все остальные ощущения.

– Сколько?

Изуна молчал – кровь, испачкавшая ему пальцы, медленно стекала вдоль костяшек мелкими каплями. Тобирама решил, что разберётся с этим позже – припрёт Изуну к стенке и вызнает всё: про боли в глазах, про особенности чёртового шарингана, про эту ужасную технику и проклятую кровь у Изуны на руках. Даже если он будет щериться, даже если они снова подерутся, даже если придётся сломать Изуне нос. То, что происходило с ним, могло поставить под угрозу всю их миссию, и теперь это были не какие-то беспочвенные догадки – это было очень и очень важно.

Но всё это – потом.

– Несколько минут, – сказал Изуна наконец и, замявшись, снова дёрнул рукой.

Тобирама разжал пальцы.

– Ты сможешь видеть?

Изуна замер над вопросом – глубоко задумался, судя по напряжённой линии его плеч. Тобирама уже предполагал, какой ответ он услышит.

– Надеюсь, – сказал Изуна с расстановкой и прерывисто вдохнул – так, будто каждый звук доставлял ему сильную боль.

Тобирама прикрыл глаза и помассировал переносицу – чёртовы Учиха и их чёртово додзюцу.

Они могли что-нибудь придумать – там, у водопада. Тобирама мог попытаться использовать хирайшин, они могли задействовать водные, ветряные или земляные техники, чтобы сбросить вражеский отряд со скалы, могли, в конце концов, принять бой – Тобирама взял бы громилу с огромным запасом чакры на себя, а Изуна бы прекрасно, почти играючи, справился бы с остальными шиноби. Вариантов было множество, но все они были заведомо проблемные – Тобирама с ходу мог назвать с десяток просчётов и предположить возможные неутешительные выводы. На фоне всего этого Изуна, конечно, был прав – сбежать-то они, к слову, сбежали.

Тобирама посмотрел на закаменевшую фигуру рядом – Изуна дышал осторожными глотками, и ладони у его лица мелко подрагивали. Его горящая чакра постепенно тлела, ложась хлопьями пепла на мокрые волосы. Тобирама чертыхнулся.

Нихрена Изуна не был прав.

Он открыл рот, чтобы высказать всё, что он думает об Изуне и его методах решения проблем, пока у них было время, но осёкся – на краю сознания заплясали маленькие встревоженные огоньки. Изуна, видимо, ощутил напряжение, вцепившееся Тобираме в горло, – повернулся к нему всем телом, прислушался, пытаясь абстрагироваться от грохота водопада.

– Что? – спросил он тяжело, и Тобирама приложил палец к губам, поздно осознавая, что Изуна не видит.

– Это люди наместника, я предполагаю, – отозвался он тихо и прижал два пальца к скале у них под ногами. – Мы бежали быстро и эффективно, конечно, но шуму наделали знатного. Они идут по нашему следу – ещё немного и наткнутся на шиноби, которых ты… – Тобирама открыл глаза и посмотрел на Изуну – тот не шелохнулся. – Что ты с ними сделал? – спросил он напряжённо. – Это было гендзюцу?

Изуна хмыкнул – затем зашипел и прижал ладони к лицу.

– Да, – отозвался он хрипло. – Да, можно сказать, что это гендзюцу.

– Что значит «можно сказать»? – нахмурился Тобирама, но тут же одёрнул себя. – Ладно, сейчас не время. Расскажешь, когда уйдём отсюда.

Не будь Изуна в подобном состоянии, обязательно бы взъелся на его приказной тон, но вместо этого только качнул плечом в знак согласия и отнял ладони от плотно сомкнутых век. Кровь, появившаяся в его левом глазу, испачкала ему лицо – легла разводами на щёку и скулу, жирным росчерком осталась в углу рта и зарисовала заострённый овал подбородка. Изуна протянул руки к воде, чтобы умыться, – затем запрокинул голову и медленно разомкнул воспаленные веки.

На Тобираму посмотрели два тёмных глаза – затем они прищурились.

– Видишь? – спросил Тобирама, выхватывая несколько кунаев с формулами. Чакра над головой разгоралась, как костёр, раздуваемый ветром.

Изуна моргнул несколько раз – затем вскочил на ноги так бодро, будто не умирал несколько секунд назад от ужасной боли в глазах.

– Вижу, – отозвался он сухо и с сомнением посмотрел на кунаи у Тобирамы в руке – сразу понял, что тот задумал. – И что, мне тебе на шею броситься, чтобы нас не разбросало при перемещении?

Тобирама шумно выдохнул – Изуна был невыносим.

– Достаточно просто взять меня за локоть, – процедил он сквозь зубы. – Только держись очень крепко.

Изуна закатил глаза.

– Я не могу использовать додзюцу, но со всем остальным у меня – порядок, – огрызнулся он, и Тобирама всмотрелся в его мокрое лицо.

– Значит, всё-таки не можешь?

Изуна ответил на его взгляд – замер, прищурился и неохотно кивнул. Тобирама нахмурился – с Мадарой и тем, другим, шаринганом ситуация складывалась похожая, только глаза Учихи после лечил Хаширама, а глаза Изуны сейчас лечить абсолютно некому. Не то чтобы Тобирама нуждался в шарингане, но сам факт того, что Изуна не сможет использовать додзюцу какое-то неопределённое время, ему не нравился.

– Держись, – велел Тобирама: поморщился, когда чужие пальцы вцепились в его локоть мёртвой хваткой, и перехватил Изуну за плечи.

Они ушли в хирайшин несколько раз подряд – обогнули ущелье, через которое река несла воды к открытому плато, и, ступив на твёрдую землю, поднялись в горы. Ночь нависла над ними остроконечным месяцем и ползущими к нему тучами – они остановились только под утро, когда потеряли счёт скалистым перевалам. Рассвет разлился бархатной полосой над неровным горизонтом и осветил осунувшееся лицо Изуны – его глаза были болезненно воспалены, а руки в тугих перчатках заметно подрагивали, хотя он и старался держаться.

Тобирама решил остановиться на привал – Изуна держал огонь на ладонях и сидел посреди закрытых скал, сомкнув веки.

– Ты знал? – спросил его Тобирама, когда подал ему в руки чарку воды.

Изуна смочил сухие губы и с трудом открыл глаза.

– Знал «что»? – спросил он раздражённо – судя по его мимике, глаза всё ещё доставляли ему дискомфорт, а вкупе с бессонной ночью, которую он собирался провести с относительной пользой, делали его крайне раздражённым. – Ты можешь сразу задавать вопросы по делу, а не говорить загадками?

Тобирама не отозвался на подначку – кто-то должен был оставаться собранным и хладнокровным.

– Что у этой твоей техники такие последствия.

Изуна скользнул по нему задумчивым взглядом – провёл губами вдоль деревянного края чарки, затем медленно пожал плечами.

– Возможно.

Тобирама нахмурился – это «возможно» звучало крайне подозрительно.

– Ты знал, – сказал он хлёстко. – Наверняка знал - и всё равно использовал? – спросил он, сложив руки на груди. – Мы могли бы…

– Не могли, – перебил его Изуна. – Не было времени. Шаринган, конечно, не видит будущее, – он погладил кончиком пальца собственное веко, – но я разведчик, если ты забыл, и кое-что смыслю в погонях и в том, как надо от них уходить.

– Да что ты, – процедил Тобирама сквозь зубы. – Уверен, если бы не твоё самомнение, мы смогли бы придумать толковую тактику.

Изуна прищурился – дёрнулся, сжимая чарку в руках, чуть повернулся, выставляя правое ухо вперёд.

– Что, прости, не расслышал? – выплюнул он. – Мне показалось, или ты сказал: «самомнение»?

Тобирама сложил руки на груди.

– Ты всё услышал правильно, – отозвался он сухо и пояснил: – Твоё самомнение и твоя вера в этот ваш чёртов шаринган.

Изуна прожёг его взглядом – чтобы спалить Тобираму дотла ему, судя по всему, не нужны были ни катон, ни его хвалёное додзюцу. Злость в нём вскинулась как пантера, пружинящая на задних лапах перед броском, замутнила взор, но тут же тяжёло осела на осунувшееся лицо глухой усталостью.

– Слушай, – сказал Изуна удивительно покладисто. – Ты сам говорил, что мы оба заинтересованы в успехе этой миссии, – знай, я с тобой полностью согласен.

Тобирама поджал губы.

– Рад слышать.

Изуна стиснул челюсти – если бы не изнеможение, сковавшее его напряжённые плечи, он бы, наверное, уже попытался размазать Тобираму по голой скале. Но он только озлобленно взъелся:

– Не перебивай меня, – процедил он сквозь зубы. – Повторяю ещё раз, для особо одарённых: занимайся своими делами, пока я буду заниматься своими. Всё в порядке, пока мы оба выполняем задание – и выполняем успешно, – он задумался. – Более-менее.

Тобирама надавил пальцем под нижним веком.

– _Они_ начинают доставлять проблемы, – сказал он веско. – Либо прекращай использовать, либо ищи решение.

Изуна выглядел так, будто готов был бросить в него чарку воды, – он бы так и сделал, но они бежали из деревни, не пополнив запасы продовольствия, что было запланировано вторым днём. Еды и воды у них оставалось немного – глупо было бы выливать питьевую воду Тобираме на лицо просто из секундной злости.

– Какие проблемы? – зашипел Изуна. – Ладно я – последствия действительно не самые приятные, – но тебе-то что? Ты крови боишься или тебя гнетут чужие страдания? Или это ты так обо мне заботишься, как о боевом товарище?

Тобирама фыркнул.

– Мы не товарищи, – повторил он. – И больно надо мне о тебе заботиться. Я сто раз тебе говорил: я не хочу, чтобы твои личные проблемы испортили нам всю миссию.

Изуна оскалился.

– Слушай, я знаю, что ты предпочтёшь предотвратить проблему, нежели решить её, но давай я _сначала_ ослепну, а уже _потом_ ты будешь меня в этом обвинять, хорошо? – голос его был зол и низок.

Тобирама вцепился взглядом в его лицо.

– Ослепну? – переспросил он. – Ты сказал: «ослепну», верно?

Изуна замер напротив него – огонь, который он поддерживал, коротко дрогнул тёплыми языками между ним и Тобирамой. Тот понял это сразу – Изуна поддался усталости и сболтнул лишнего на эмоциях.

– Я утрировал, – Изуна ушёл от ответа и потёр виски. – С тобой разговаривать невозможно, такой ты упёртый.

– Кто бы говорил, – огрызнулся Тобирама и замолчал, задумавшись. – Если серьёзно – от использования шарингана можно ослепнуть? – он поднял открытые ладони, когда глаз у Изуны подозрительно дёрнулся. – Теоретически.

– Нет, нельзя, – отозвался тот быстро – слишком быстро – и стиснул чарку в руках.

Тобирама присмотрелся к нему – прикрыл глаза и тяжело выдохнул. Они действительно слишком устали, чтобы тратить силы ещё и на бесполезные споры.

– Когда я веду отряд на миссию, я всегда тщательно собираю информацию о каждом шиноби – семья, обучение, возможности и способности, – чтобы знать, на что мне, их капитану, рассчитывать, – начал Тобирама.

Изуна перебил его.

– Не поверишь, но я тоже – это стандартная процедура, эй.

– Не перебивай меня, – велел Тобирама, и они встретились напряжёнными взглядами. – Я ничего не спрашивал и не узнавал о тебе, потому что _знаю_ , на что ты способен, – мы провели на поле боя слишком много времени.

– Знай врага в лицо, да? – хмыкнул Изуна, и Тобирама кивнул.

– Именно, – он поджал губы. – И я говорил, мне не нужны секреты ваших клановых техник. Я просто хочу быть уверен, что…

– Я не стану обузой, да-да, ты повторяешься, – Изуна закатил глаза, когда Тобирама раздражённо цокнул языком. – Сколько раз мне нужно повторить, что этого не произойдёт? Что я контролирую ситуацию и что проблем не будет?

Тобирама вскинул бровь.

– Контролируешь ситуацию? – переспросил он, сощурившись. – У тебя кровь из глаз текла! Это называется «контролировать ситуацию»?

Изуна всё-таки вышел из себя – огонь у них под ногами разгорелся, и его обжигающие языки лизнули Тобираму по коленям. Тот зашипел и быстро сформировал печать одной рукой – маленькая волна накрыла танцующее пламя с глухим протяжным шипением. Утреннее солнце скользнуло лучами по следам копоти на камне и осело мерцающей россыпью у Изуны на искривлённых губах.

– Да, – сказал он сухо. – Да, именно так это и называется.

Они уставились друг на друга в немой ярости – сил, чтобы драться, у них не было, но это не мешало им мозолить друг другу глаза.

– Ваш клан... – начал Тобирама, но Изуна вдруг махнул руками, показывая, что он не желает ничего больше слушать.

– Хватит, – сказал он с нажимом. – Во-первых, здесь нет клана – только я, – он перекинул грязные волосы за спину и зачесал назад пряди, упавшие на лицо. – Во-вторых, твоё предвзятое отношение к нашему клану начинает переходить все границы.

– У меня нет предвзятого отношения к вашему клану, – возразил Тобирама. – Я слежу за всеми, кто может причинить вред деревне, и вы просто вызываете у меня определённые опасения.

Изуна поднял на него взгляд и вдруг рассмеялся – это был глухой, короткий и злой смех.

– Это и есть предвзятое отношение, – он поднялся на ноги и вернул пустую чарку Тобираме, затем потянулся и огляделся по сторонам. – Кто дежурит первым?

Тобирама осмотрел его с ног до головы – воспаленные глаза, подрагивающие руки, сгорбленная спина. Сам он выглядел не лучше – ещё и с обожженными коленями.

– Ложись, – сказал он просто. – Я подниму тебя через два часа.

Изуна только молча кивнул.

Остаток дня они провели в гнетущем молчании – у Тобирамы были вопросы, но Изуна всем своим видом показывал, что хоть одно слово, и напряжённый диалог между ними перейдёт в хорошую крепкую драку. Тобирама знал его достаточно давно, чтобы понимать, что Изуна не блефует, поэтому оставил все животрепещущие вопросы на потом – им нужно было добраться до следующего безопасного селения и не погибнуть где-нибудь между каменными зубилами бесконечных ущелий.

– Торговый путь и основные пешеходные дороги лежат в дне пути на запад, – сказал Изуна, когда они добрались до очередной голой вершины – только яростный ветер и низкие пепельные тучи. – Здесь слишком опасно, чтобы путешествовать, и слишком далеко от основных деревень, поэтому никаких сюрпризов в виде разбойников или шиноби Ивагакуре быть не должно.

Тобирама дёрнул ремень от свитка – тот впился в плечо и мёртвым грузом потянул его к земле.

– В той деревне ты говорил точно так же, – хмыкнул он, и Изуна прожёг его взглядом.

– Я не говорю тебе ослаблять бдительность, – процедил он сквозь зубы. – Просто здесь шансы наткнуться на людей – минимальны.

Ближе к ночи они пересекли заковыристый горный хребет и остановились у подножья массивных скал – впереди лежало длинное ущелье, но проходить его в тёмное время суток они не решились. Изуна грел на ладонях маленький огонь и смотрел в пламя сосредоточенным прищуром – он не использовал шаринган целый день, и от этого его глаза стали выглядеть чуточку лучше. Ушла болезненная краснота, влага на ресницах высохла, и Изуна перестал подслеповато щуриться в густые туманы, охватившие горные вершины. Каких-то бесплодных надежд Тобирама не питал – глаза могли подвести Изуну даже при однократном и коротком использовании додзюцу, поэтому он неохотно, но решил не рисковать.

– Если тебе так спокойнее – пожалуйста, – выплюнул Изуна раздражённо – все эти разговоры о глазах, судя по всему, его порядком достали. – Изучай местность сам.

Тобирама дежурил первую часть ночи – потом, когда засыпал, сморённый маленьким огоньком на чужих ладонях, пытался сосредоточиться на собственных наблюдениях, но зыбкий густой сон быстро утащил его под вороное крыло. Тобирама провалился в странную дрёму – прямо ему в лицо смотрело чёрное небо, и красная луна у него над головой освещала мёртвым светом его оттенённые белыми штрихами руки. Затем весь этот странный мир дрогнул, раскололся на сотни мелких кусочков и забрал Тобираму вместе с собой – забился осколками в рот и глотку, расковырял бумажные веки и засел занозами под ногти.

Тобирама вскинулся и проснулся – рывком перевернулся на живот, подтягиваясь на руках, и уставился прямо в сосредоточенное лицо Изуны. Земля у них под ногами действительно дрожала.

– Собирайся, быстро! – крикнул Изуна и бросил Тобираме в лицо его же свиток-хранилище. – Это чёртов камнепад!

Бледной луны не было видно из-за низких густых туч – площадку, где они остановились, освещал только маленький, прыгающий по камням огонёк, готовый потухнуть в любой момент, и в его тусклом свете было видно, какими огромными трещинами пошла скала над ними. Тобирама чертыхнулся – быстро запечатал пожитки, закинул свиток за спину и инстинктивно положил ладонь на ножны у бедра. Грохот у них над головами нарастал с каждой секундой – земля ушла из-под ног, когда первые валуны вмялись в разломанный камень, и Тобирама метнулся в сторону, чтобы не попасть под крошево пород. Из места, где они остановились, было только два пути – через ущелье и назад, в горы, разверзающиеся бездной у них под ногами. Тобирама понимал, что идти ущельем сейчас – чистой воды самоубийство, но отступать им было попросту некуда.

Он посмотрел на Изуну – тот нахмурился, и они поняли друг друга по одному взгляду. Бороться со стихией ниндзюцу и природными превращениями было бессмысленно – невозможно сбить все камни, а вот провалиться вместе с ними – вполне себе. Изуна бросился ко входу в ущелье – оно было узким и уже осыпалось первыми валунами – и быстро окинул его горящим шаринганом. Поморщился, когда глаза причинили ему дискомфорт, и наспех сложил печати – затем отклонился назад, надул щёки, и яркое бушующее пламя осветило дрожащие стены ущелья.

Тобирама выхватил пять кунаев с формулами – запомнил траекторию, бросился вперёд до того, как огромный кусок расколотых пород вмял их в землю, и фактически снёс Изуну с ног. Тот вцепился Тобираме под лопатки от неожиданности, вжался в него, чтобы не завалиться случайно на спину от порывистого толчка, и Тобирама впился свободной рукой в его поясницу – первый кунай догнал залп катона, и они ушли в первый скачок хирайшина. Двигались очень быстро – под падающими камнями и в пространстве между разломанными породами, – а когда выбрались из ущелья на твёрдую землю, то замерли, пытаясь отдышаться. Горы дрожали у Тобирамы за спиной, и оглушительный грохот сотрясал предрассветный воздух. Изуна дышал Тобираме куда-то в шею, крепко сомкнув воспалённые веки. Затем он расцепил напряжённые руки, до боли сжимавшие Тобираму поперёк груди, и отошёл от него на пару шагов – наклонился и упёр ладони над коленями.

– Твою мать, – сказал он на выдохе, пытаясь раздышаться.

Тобирама стащил свиток со спины и осмотрел на предмет повреждений – чехол был цел и невредим, ножны оттягивали бедро, даже доспех он нигде не поцарапал, только весь с ног до головы измазался в пыли от разломанных пород.

– Если собрался блевать – отойди на пару шагов, – предупредил он, и Изуна уставился на него из-под упавших на лицо волос.

– Тебе надо – ты и отойди, – огрызнулся он и задержал дыхание. – Отвратительная техника.

Тобирама вгляделся в него – некстати вспомнилось, что именно благодаря этой технике Изуна чуть не лишился жизни, – и обернулся. Основная часть горного массива просела, утянув за собой острые вершины, и теперь неровной грудой высилась в лучах рассветного солнца – останься они там чуть дольше, и никто бы и никогда бы их не нашёл, потому что искать было бы попросту нечего. Изуна сбоку от него выпрямился и моргнул несколько раз – затем попытался отряхнуть одежду от пыли, но сделал только хуже. Грязь осела у него на скулах и над верхней губой, пошла пятнами по шее и исчезла за широким, надорванным воротом, запутавшись в волосах. Изуна встряхнулся и откинул хвост за спину.

– Ну что, пошли? – спросил он, щёлкая пальцами, чтобы привлечь внимание Тобирамы.

Тот перевёл взгляд с массивного обвала на Изуну и кивнул – солнце вставало, и организовывать привал в столь опасном месте смысла не было.

Весь день солнце шпарило им в спину и лезло под веки – Изуна знатно настрадался со своими глазами. Шёл, низко склонив голову, и держал ладони по обе стороны лица. Тобирама бросал на него косые взгляды время от времени, и ближе к вечеру Изуну это, судя по всему, достало.

– Ты скоро дыру во мне проделаешь, – огрызнулся он, передёргивая плечами, – широкие рукава складками собрались на локтях, пальцы крепко вжались в овал лица. – Я рад, конечно, твоему вниманию, но у всего в этом мире есть предел.

Тобирама фыркнул.

– У всего, кроме твоего упрямства.

Изуна отнял ладонь от скулы и посмотрел на него с укоризной – как на ребёнка, который разбил любимую мамину вазу. Тобирама не стал обращать на это внимания, потому что не собирался позволять Изуне себя цеплять – у того очень хорошо получалось, как показывал опыт.

– Тебе когда-нибудь надоест? – спросил Изуна устало, и Тобирама кивнул.

– Конечно, – отозвался он, и Изуна даже бросил на него заинтересованный взгляд. – Когда ты перестанешь упрямиться.

Кажется, он только что растоптал всю веру Изуны в него, в Тобираму, – если такая была, конечно. Изуна цокнул языком и глубоко вдохнул.

– Хорошо, – сказал он с расстановкой. – Допустим, я расскажу тебе – про шаринган, его особенности и даже про _ту_ технику, – он посмотрел на Тобираму в упор. – Что изменится?

Тот прищурился.

– Я буду знать, что делать, когда ты откинешься вместе со своими глазами.

Изуна фыркнул.

– А то ты не знаешь, – отозвался он насмешливо и вдруг похлопал Тобираму по плечу – будто забылся. – Уверен, у тебя уже есть две-три идеи на этот счёт.

Изуна был прав – идеи у Тобирамы имелись. Его попросту не устраивало, что Изуна упирался и скрытничал, – такое поведение могло выйти им боком в последующем, и Тобирама был абсолютно уверен, что Изуна тоже это понимал. Но упрямо молчал – то ли потому, что не разобрался сам, то ли потому, что Учиха. Тобирама покачал головой – вроде их всего двое, но проблем столько, будто целый несработавшийся отряд. Впрочем, никто не обещал, что будет легко.

Какое-то время они молчали – шли плечом к плечу, пересекая бесконечные вершины, и слушали, как воет ветер в глубоких низинах. Изуна поскрёб кончиками пальцев длинный шрам за ухом – ссадил кожу, когда вылезал на камни после прыжка с водопада, – и будто почувствовал чужой взгляд, потому что отдёрнул руку и посмотрел на Тобираму.

– Ты уже думал, как они нас нашли? – он указал большим пальцем себе за спину, хотя мог не утруждаться – Тобирама его понял.

– Думал, – он нахмурился. – Идей немного, правдоподобных – ещё меньше.

На самом деле их было всего две – либо они сами выдали себя, либо их кто-то сдал.

Изуна покачал головой.

– Шион не сдала бы.

Тобирама моргнул.

– Шион?

– Хозяйка борделя, – Изуна кивнул. – Во-первых, она понятия не имеет, кто мы на самом деле и откуда. Во-вторых, года три назад я помог ей избежать смертной казни, а это, как ты понимаешь, располагает к сотрудничеству, – он почесал переносицу. – Она очень обязательная.

– Ты рассуждаешь слишком наивно.

Изуна покачал головой.

– Нет, – он показал на воспалённые веки. – Я просто вижу людей насквозь.

Тобирама задумчиво осмотрел его с ног до головы – отвернулся, наблюдая, как яркий ореол солнца расползается по густому небу над горизонтом. Кроме хозяйки борделя, они ни с кем толком не общались – разве что с ирьёнином, но тот не задавал вопросов и не имел с них никакой выгоды, как, впрочем, и все остальные, с кем они успели пересечься в горной деревне.

– Скорее всего, они могли вычислить нас в момент использования техник, – Тобирама снял хаппури с лица, убрал грязные волосы со лба и прижал нагретый металл обратно. – Засекли чакру, когда мы попали в ловушку к бандитам, и пошли по следу.

Изуна покосился на него.

– А я-то думал, что мы мастерски заметаем следы.

– Видимо, не мастерски, а очень даже по-дилетантски, – огрызнулся Тобирама, и Изуна ощерился.

– Хочешь сказать, это я наследил? Я разведчик, напоминаю тебе в который раз, и топчусь в чужих странах в три раза больше и дольше – и даже успешнее, – чем ты, – он фыркнул. – Кто из нас ещё дилетант.

Тобирама повёл носом.

– Не собираюсь вступать с тобой в бессмысленные споры.

Изуна всплеснул руками.

– А чего это? – спросил он с издёвкой. – Гордый стал? Только с тобой станет весело, как ты всё портишь.

Тобирама повернулся к нему, чтобы ответить, но передумал – нужно было сберечь силы до следующего привала, даже если Изуна так и нарывался на хорошую взбучку. Чья-то голова должна была оставаться холодной, повторил он себе снова.

– Другое дело, можно ли считать это стечением обстоятельств, – продолжил Тобирама, проигнорировав выпады Изуны в свою сторону. – Они просто оказались в нужном месте и в нужное время? Выискивали нас в толпе они очень прицельно.

– Будто им дали наводку, ты хочешь сказать, – продолжил за него Изуна. – Странно, что ты всё ещё не вешаешь всех собак на меня – это я привёл нас в ту деревню.

– Я думал об этом, – Тобирама раздражённо покосился на него. – Но я так и не смог придумать, зачем бы тебе было это делать.

Изуна прищурился и расплылся в усмешке.

– Ну надо же, ты меня удивляешь.

– Прекрати, – осадил его Тобирама.

Изуна только отмахнулся.

– Расслабься, – сказал он небрежно и поправил рукава, сбившиеся в локтевые ямки. – Шиноби Ивагакуре – лютые звери. Иногда мне кажется, что их дрессируют на чужую чакру, – чтобы они неслись по её следу, как только умудрятся почуять.

Тобирама покачал головой.

– Будь начеку, – велел он. – Если знают они, вполне возможно, что знают и другие.

– Не будь таким занудным, – посоветовал ему Изуна. – Всё, что они знают, – два каких-то бандита разбили им один из отрядов. Тут такое сплошь и рядом.

– Вот именно, – сказал Тобирама с нажимом. – Двое бандитов разбили целый отряд. И ушли от погони.

– Им просто не повезло встретиться с такими бандитами, как ты и я, – Изуна закинул руки за голову и покосился на Тобираму. – И вообще-то, наша легенда про странствующих в поисках работы путников. Не про бандитов.

– Ты бы на себя в зеркало посмотрел – вполне себе бандит.

– Ты не лучше выглядишь. Мы, вообще-то, недавно камнепад пережили, – огрызнулся Изуна и вдруг встал как вкопанный: насторожился, повёл носом, прищурился. – Ты слышишь?

Тобирама остановился рядом с ним – он постоянно прислушивался к местности и мог с уверенностью сказать, что никакой чакры поблизости не наблюдалось. Он присел, прикладывая пальцы к земле: где-то вдалеке, в дне пути на запад, передвигались маленькие огоньки чакры – шиноби, сопровождающие торговые караваны, и вооружённые отряды Ивагакуре. Изуна помотал головой.

– Нет, _слушай_ , – велел он и приложил палец к губам. – Это вода?

Тобирама вскинул голову – закрыл глаза, напряг слух и различил мерный шум падающей воды. Когда он посмотрел на Изуну, тот сосредоточенно рассматривал голые окрестности.

– Я знаю о миражах в пустыне – сам видел несколько, – признался он. – Миражи в горах бывают? Или миражи, которые действуют на слух?

Тобирама покачал головой и поднялся на ноги.

– Это не мираж, – он поманил Изуну за собой. – Это действительно вода, пойдём.

– Ты понимаешь, где она? – Изуна нагнал его и напряжённо сощурился.

Тобирама положил ладонь ему на плечо и развернул к себе – всмотрелся в недовольное лицо и ткнул Изуну в грудь пальцем.

– Давай договоримся, что ты не используешь шаринган без надобности.

Изуна окинул его лицо задумчивым взглядом и поджал губы с издёвкой.

– Такой ты заботливый, – хмыкнул он и вырвался из-под руки. – Хорошо, меня устраивает, – он мягко помассировал веко сгибом запястья. – Но я сам определяю эту надобность, – Тобирама бросил на него тяжёлый взгляд, и Изуна закатил глаза с лопнувшей сеткой сосудов. – Сейчас не буду, а то ты меня заклюёшь.

– Много болтаешь, – пихнул его Тобирама.

Изуна пожал плечом.

– Кто-то же должен, а то с тобой со скуки помереть можно, – он кивнул на вершины перевала перед ними. – Веди.

Они прошли ещё немного и вышли прямо к маленькой округлой долине, раскинувшейся внутри скалистой гряды, – пространство было заполнено естественными бассейнами, полными чистой горной воды. Изуна смотрел на этот пустынный оазис большими глазами.

– Это нам за камнепад, – сказал он, уперев кулаки в бока. – И за погоню.

Тобирама только закатил глаза и спустился за ним.

Вода была прозрачной и холодной – она тут же пошла мутными разводами, стоило им погрузиться в обволакивающую толщу по самые уши. Изуна навернул два круга и остановился напротив, разбрасывая локти по естественному бортику, – откинул голову, шумно выдохнул и замер, позволяя воде облизывать уставшее тело. Тобирама застыл напротив него, толкая маленький поток между ладонями. Обычно вода успокаивала его и помогала структурировать мысли, но сейчас это казалось бесполезной тратой времени. Они в спешке бежали из деревни, за рекордные сроки пересекли треть огромной страны, чудом выжили в камнепаде и стоптали ноги, казалось, до костей – усталость легла Тобираме на плечи неподъёмной ношей, и он решил, что это время стоит потратить на отдых и медитацию. Проанализировать ситуацию он успеет и позже – впереди у них привал и ещё, как минимум, несколько суток пеших прогулок по горным хребтам страны Земли.

Изуна напротив него, кажется, уснул – его грудная клетка размеренно двигалась, запястья мягко повисли, мокрые волосы рассыпались по бортику у него за спиной. Тобирама присмотрелся к нему – отметил несколько крупных шрамов, два из которых когда-то нанёс он сам, проследил взглядом разлёт ключиц, бугорки рёбер, тугие жгуты натруженных мышц и натянутый, как плотная бумага, живот. Затем остановился на правом боку и уродливом разрезе на нём – том самом, что чуть не унёс жизнь Изуны. На том самом, который он, Тобирама, так старался нанести.

Как чертовски давно это было.

Изуна вдруг выпрямился одним гибким движением – волосы скользнули вслед за ним – и посмотрел прямо на Тобираму.

– Хватит пялиться, – фыркнул он. – Это отвлекает.

Тобирама оскалился.

– Я не пялюсь, – сказал он раздражённо и отметил странное дежавю – они вот так уже сидели, и разговор шёл о том же самом. – Ты что, решил меня сегодня довести?

Изуна усмехнулся и покачал расслабленными запястьями.

– Я всегда этим занимаюсь.

Ответ поставил Тобираму в тупик – он нахмурился, сложил руки на груди, пропустив поток воды между пальцами.

– Зачем? – спросил он.

Пришла очередь Изуны хмуриться.

– Зачем – что?

– Зачем ты меня доводишь? – Тобирама повёл плечом. – Потому что тебе скучно?

Изуна покачал головой, показывая, что Тобирама прав, но не совсем.

– Можно и так сказать, – он потянулся, выкинув выпрямленные руки вверх, – бугорки рёбер туго скользнули вслед за этим длинным движением. – Но не только поэтому.

Тобирама действительно начал закипать.

– Ты можешь по-человечески разговаривать?

Изуна оскалился.

– Понимаешь теперь, да? – он хмыкнул и плеснул воды себе на плечи. – Зачем ты придумываешь новые техники? – спросил он вдруг, и Тобирама потерялся в количестве возможных ответов.

Много почему, на самом деле: чтобы защищаться и нападать, чтобы расширить арсенал способностей, чтобы нащупать границы возможностей, чтобы отточить навыки и всегда быть на шаг впереди. Это было частью него – давало шанс раскрыть свой потенциал и делало тем, кто он есть. Тобирама всмотрелся в Изуну – правильный ответ пришёл сам собой.

– Потому что я это умею, – сказал он, и Изуна развёл руками.

– Видишь? – он зачесал мокрые волосы назад, разделил пряди в хвосте пальцами. – Ты сам ответил на свой вопрос.

Тобирама нахмурился и посмотрел на Изуну со смесью недоверия и подозрения.

– Это глупо.

Изуна цокнул языком.

– Это ты глупый, Сенджу. Глупый и скучный, – он отвернулся, поворачиваясь острыми лопатками, широким разлётом плеч и узкой поясницей. – А теперь заткнись, пожалуйста, день и без тебя был ужасным.

На самом деле ужасным было всё путешествие в компании друг друга, но Тобирама, конечно, не стал об этом говорить. Только надменно хмыкнул, забрался на подводный выступ, где вода доставала ему до колена, сел, скрестив ноги, и постарался очистить голову от лишних мыслей – в конце концов, именно он недавно решил, что не будет заниматься ерундой, а даст организму положенный перерыв. Изуна напротив него совсем расслабился – вытянул руки вдоль каменного настила и положил щёку на плечо, прикрывая воспалённые глаза. По крайней мере, он молчал – так ещё можно было жить дальше и даже вполне себе неплохо.

К вечеру третьего дня они, наконец, спустились в низину – склоны снова оделись лишайниками, сухим мхом и низенькими голыми кустарниками. Это значило, что они подходили к Ивагакуре. Горная цепь вокруг деревни считалась самой непроходимой территорией в стране Земли, поэтому они больше не могли скрываться в тени безлюдных скал. Дальше их дорога лежала через неприветливые окрестности Ивагакуре, и для того, чтобы не остаться в них до скончания веков, нужно было обсудить дальнейшие действия.

Но сначала – поесть.

Изуна первым заметил небольшой идзакая у подножья пологих скал – впереди лежали маленькие плантации, упираясь краями в горные цепи вокруг. Тобирама прислушался к местности – никакой лишней чакры в непосредственной близости он не заметил, даже когда проверил всё трижды, поэтому они расположились за свободным столиком, вляпались в абсурдную ситуацию с пьяницей, принявшим Изуну за проститутку, и разве что не съели целого кабана. Хотя Изуна вон неплохой мешок яблок себе приобрёл – соскучился по ним, наверное, столько терпел, пока они ползли через бесчисленные перевалы.

Изуна грыз четвёртое яблоко – как не подавился только, – а Тобирама как раз доедал такояки, когда в идзакая, помимо них, осталось только двое – сам хозяин и сухощавый мужчина с жилистыми загорелыми руками. Они сели за один из пустых столов и принялись вылавливать щупальца кальмара из большой глиняной миски, поставленной между ними, – набивали пузо на ночь глядя и негромко переговаривались о последних местных новостях. Тобирама прислушивался к их быстрой сбивчивой речи, потому что это было единственным, что перекрывало хруст яблок у Изуны на зубах. Тот прямо светился, разгрызая сочную мякоть.

Мужчины поговорили про павший скот, про вредителей, сточивших целую плантацию злаков, про какую-то несчастную женщину, к которой ходят за утешением все мужчины в окрестностях, и затронули боевые действия, то тут, то там вспыхивающие на территории страны Земли. Хозяин вдруг выпрямился, будто кол проглотил, и поманил собеседника к себе – тот наклонился над столешницей, и пар из миски дыхнул ему прямо в лицо.

– Давеча целый отряд с самой границы был, – сказал хозяин тихо, но Тобирама всё равно услышал – повозил палочки в соусе, напуская на себя задумчивый вид.

– Это с южной-то? – поинтересовался мужчина, но хозяин замотал головой.

– Нет, – прошипел он страшным голосом. – С _той_ границы.

Мужчина поднял на него испуганный взгляд.

– Да ну? С самого севера?

Хозяин закивал головой.

– Все злые, уставшие, испуганные. Замёрзшие. Так и не отогрелись, пока шли, – все белые, как мел, – он вздрогнул от воспоминаний. – Я слышал, как они обсуждали потери: двадцать человек положило, ещё двадцать – без вести пропало!

Мужчина испуганно охнул.

– Быть не может!

Хозяин мелко закивал и наклонился к нему ещё ближе.

– Знаешь, что самое жуткое? – спросил он напряжённо, и мужчина напротив него выпучил глаза.

– Что?

Хозяин выдержал паузу и шепнул:

– Они вели с собой пленника, – он неопределённо махнул рукой. – Из этих.

Мужчина даже дышать перестал, так впечатлился.

– Да ладно? – проворчав он сипло. – Снежного вели?

Хозяин кивнул со знанием дела.

– Его самого, – сказал он важно. – Я его даже видел – мельком, правда.

– И какой он?

– Лица не разглядел – они ему мешок на голову надели и печатями обложили, – хозяин нахмурился, пытаясь то ли вспомнить, то ли приукрасить историю. – Но всё, как говорят, – кожа белая, и холодом от них несёт могильным.

Мужчина широко раскрыл глаза – потом сжал кулаки и наклонился к собеседнику ещё ближе.

– А рога? Рога у них есть?

– Я же сказал, мешок у него на голове был! – разозлился хозяин. – Но хвоста у него точно не было. И руки – как у человека, только белые-белые и закованы в кандалы.

Мужчина покачал головой.

– Подумать только! – сказал он в сердцах. – Снежный, и в наших местах.

Голос Изуны показался раскатом грома – Тобирама даже вздрогнул, когда услышал его, и только потом понял, что не заметил, когда Изуна перестал грызть яблоки.

– Уважаемые, – позвал он громко, и оба мужчины испуганно уставились на него – сбитые костяшки под перчатками Изуны они оба, видимо, хорошо помнили. – Не расскажите ли, кто это такой – этот «снежный»? Случайно услышал ваш разговор, и ужасно интересно стало.

Хозяин колебался: с одной стороны, ему явно не хотелось распространяться на данную тему перед двумя незнакомцами, с другой – эти незнакомцы оставили в его идзакая приличную сумму. Он переглянулся с мужчиной – тот свёл густые брови к переносице.

– А вы с каким умыслом спрашиваете, господин?

Изуна улыбнулся – его напускная улыбка нигде не отдавала профессиональной фальшью.

– Мы с моим спутником ищем работу, – отозвался он небрежно. – Заслушался вас и подумал: уж не монстры ли какие в ваших краях водятся? Не нужна ли вам с ними помощь за номинальную плату?

Говорил он очень ладно и убедительно – располагать к себе людей было его непосредственной работой, и он с ней замечательно справлялся. А если нет – на этот случай у него всегда был шаринган.

Хозяин снова переглянулся с мужчиной – они хмыкнули друг другу и улыбнулись.

– Вы, видимо, не из этих краёв, – предположил хозяин и прищурился. – Чужеземцы?

Тобирама представил, какое вознаграждение выдаёт Ивагакуре за каждого чужестранца, пойманного на её землях. Судя по внимательному прищуру хозяина идзакая – очень и очень приличное.

Изуна на провокацию не повёлся.

– Мы с южной границы, – он устало выдохнул. – Наша деревня пострадала, как и многие другие, когда началась гражданская война: скот пал, поля сожгли, девок забрали, а мужчин отправили в армию, – Изуна пожал плечом. – После всего мы просто пытаем счастья где-нибудь ещё.

Хозяин, судя по всему, историей проникся – сколько таких он слышал каждый день, но у Изуны, видимо, получилось взять его за живое. А ещё у него был шаринган, напомнил себе Тобирама, и обширные познания в области гендзюцу, не считающихся клановыми.

– Понимаю, ужасная ситуация, – хозяин закивал головой. – Столько жизней поломано и деревень уничтожено, – он всплеснул руками. – Разбирались бы друг с другом, а мирное население бы не втягивали!

Изуна кивнул в ответ и подбросил яблоко – какое это уже: шестое, седьмое? – на ладони.

– Согласен, – сказал он серьёзно. – Мы видели ужасы войны, пока путешествовали по стране: калеки, сироты, голод, болезни, – он сокрушённо покачал головой. – Мы живём на одной земле – разве нам есть что делить?

Хозяин с мужчиной понимающе переглянулись – потом хозяин подвинулся на скамье, чтобы было лучше слышно.

– Я вижу, вы хорошие люди, – сказал он со знанием дела и улыбнулся Изуне. – Если вам нужна работа, вы можете пойти на северо-запад и найти там отряд шиноби из Ивагакуре. Скажите, что вы от Хиро, и они подыщут вам работёнку, пока стоят лагерем.

Изуна благодарно кивнул.

– Это тот самый отряд? – спросил он между делом. – Который поймал какого-то снежного монстра?

Хозяин с мужчиной переглянулись и засмеялись – потом мужчина покачал головой.

– Это не монстр, – он махнул рукой. – Так мы называем людей из страны Льдов.

Изуна удивлённо распахнул глаза.

– Из страны Льдов? – спросил он обескуражено. – Разве она существует?

Хозяин добродушно хмыкнул.

– Сразу видно, что вы с юга, – хохотнул он и хлопнул себя по колену. – Конечно, она существует. Если пойдёте прямо на север, то придёте к северной границе, – он загадочно прищурился. – Вы сразу поймёте, куда пришли.

– Говорят, границу охраняют неприступные снежные вершины, и стоит тебе ступить на чужие земли, как они обрушивают на тебя свои лавины, – мужчина сделал страшные глаза. – Никто из наших, кто уходил туда пытать счастья, так и не вернулся – все сгинули у снежных людей в руках.

Изуна нахмурился.

– Вы сказали, что снежные люди – это просто люди, не монстры, – он задумался, потирая подбородок пальцами. – Почему тогда вы так говорите, будто они – какие-то всесильные боги?

Хозяин поднял указательный палец.

– Снежные люди – не совсем обычные люди, – он внимательно всмотрелся в Изуну. – Никто из нас их никогда толком не видел, но вокруг них ходит множество слухов.

– Например, что у них есть рога и хвост? – предположил Изуна, и мужчина напротив него закивал.

– Или что они могут заморозить кровь в жилах одним дыханием, – он развёл руками. – Никто не знает.

Изуна хмыкнул.

– К опасным же людям вы нас отправляете, – усмехнулся он и вцепился зубами в яблоко.

Хозяин махнул рукой.

– Не беспокойтесь, теперь этот снежный – на нашей территории, – он горделиво выпятил грудь колесом. – Люди из Ивагакуре держат его крепко, не сбежит, а когда приведут его к господину цучикаге, вот тогда он и попляшет.

– Они ведут его к каге? – удивился Изуна. – Зачем?

Хозяин сокрушённо покачал головой.

– На допрос, конечно. Эти ёкаи то и делают, что нападают на приграничные деревни нашей страны, и думают, что их вечные снега защитят их от нападения, – не тут-то было! Люди цучикаге из него быстро всё вытрясут – и как пройти к ним, и кто у них там самый главный.

Изуна задумчиво покрутил яблоко на ладони – откусил ещё кусок, медленно прожевал.

– От Хиро, значит, да? – уточнил он, и хозяин, широко улыбнувшись, кивнул; Изуна прищурился. – Скажи-ка, уважаемый, не будет ли у тебя ночлега для двух уставших путников? Мы много места не займём, – он позвенел монетами в кисете под шитаги для пущей убедительности.

Хозяин внимательно посмотрел на него и понимающе улыбнулся.

– Ловко ты его, – сказал Тобирама, когда они разлеглись в маленькой пристройке за идзакая, где хранились дрова для печи и сухое прошлогоднее сено.

Изуна, возившийся с обустройством спального места, пожал плечом.

– Ерунда, – отозвался он небрежно. – По нему видно, что ему палец в рот не клади, дай поболтать, – он сбил натасканное с углов сено в воздушную охапку и бросил сверху спальный мешок. – Я удивлён, как его ещё никто не прирезал за длинный язык.

Тобирама убрал руки под затылок и уставился в рассохшиеся доски над головой. Изуна возился рядом, пытаясь усесться на своём пышном ложе, потом подтянул к себе мешок с остатками яблок. Он не соврал – судя по темпам, за ночь он умнёт их все.

Тобирама поморщился.

– Я сказал тебе не хрустеть у меня над ухом.

Судя по паузе, Изуна занимался закатыванием глаз.

– Ты взгляни, где мой рот, а где – твоё ухо, – посоветовал он.

Тобирама действительно к нему повернулся – несмотря на то, что они ночевали не под открытым небом в диких землях, дежурство решили оставить, и Изуна вызвался караулить первым. В ногах у него лежали свитки с техниками – он что-то изучал на досуге – и оружие, требующее ухода, а ещё – мешок проклятых яблок. Тобирама был почти уверен, что Изуна пошёл дежурить первым, чтобы сожрать их как можно быстрее – складывалось впечатление, что они были нужны ему как воздух.

Ухо Тобирамы действительно находилось ото рта Изуны очень далеко – но сочный хруст Тобирама всё равно услышал.

– Слушай, – сказал Изуна, когда Тобирама уже сомкнул веки. – Нам сейчас нужно идти на север, верно?

Тобирама кивнул.

– Да. Мы обогнём земли Ивагакуре по самому краю с востока и, если верить карте – а я склонен ей верить, – выйдем прямо к границе, – он немного подумал. – Потеряем в этом крюке не больше суток, но зато останемся целее. В этой области шиноби – пруд пруди.

Изуна молчал – эта тишина Тобираме не понравилась. Больше потому, что Изуна, скорее всего, думал, и было у Тобирамы такое смутное предчувствие, что результаты его аналитической деятельности по душе Тобираме не придутся.

Наконец, Изуна отмер – хрустнул яблоком так, что резкий звук съездил по уху.

– Что тебе известно про страну Льдов? – спросил он задумчиво, и Тобирама приоткрыл один глаз.

Изуна расслабленно сидел на спальнике, скрестив ноги, и рассеянно водил яблоком по губам – была у него такая привычка, когда он размышлял.

– То же, что и тебе, – отозвался Тобирама и прищурился – что-то в Изуне ему не понравилось.

Информацией о конечной цели их путешествия они обменивались во время похода – то Тобирама что-то находил в свитках во время дежурств, то Изуна цеплялся за строчки в старых клановых записях. В их распоряжении были очерки о приблизительной географии и скудные заметки о нелюдимом северном народе – никаких конкретных фактов. У страны не было торговых путей и договорённости с соседними государствами – была ли у них какая-то единая форма правления или они были разбиты на отдельные регионы, понято тоже не было. Территории охранялись мёрзлым горным массивом и ужасными погодными условиями, люди из-за ледяных вершин нос не высовывали, на контакт не шли и к себе пускали крайне неохотно – неудивительно, что информация об этой территории отсутствовала, а во времена клановых войн никому и дела не было до исследований и открытий.

– Мы знаем очень немного, верно? – подсказал Изуна и задел зубами шкурку яблока. – Я скажу больше: этого мало даже для самой отчаянной разведывательной миссии.

Тобирама, конечно, был с ним согласен – у них было направление и понимание, что объединённые ими люди ждут их где-то в непроходимых снегах. Ещё в их распоряжении были расплывчатые сообщения типа тех, что их с Изуной будут ждать на границе, но Тобирама слабо представлял себе, как страна Льдов собралась это организовывать, – только если, конечно, переход через границу не находился в каком-то одном конкретном месте, но об этом им ничего известно не было. Письма Хаширамы остались без ответа, а Изуна и Тобирама – без дополнительной информации. Вообще без информации, по сути дела. Боги, чем они вообще занимались! Ждал ли их хоть кто-нибудь в этих диких землях или всё это – какая-то до глупого хитрая ловушка, но только зачем?

Тобирама покачал головой – миссия есть миссия.

– Не тяни, – сказал он недовольно, и Изуна прижал яблоко к губам.

Помолчал немного.

– Я хочу допросить пленника.

Тобирама не удивился – он подумал о таком раскладе, когда понял, что Изуна точит лясы с болтливым хозяином идзакая не из праздного интереса. С одной стороны это был реальный шанс раздобыть сведения о стране Льдов – сведения, которые могли облегчить им путешествие и, возможно, даже спасти жизни: их жизни и жизни их людей. С другой – это было крайне опасным предприятием, которое не факт, что увенчается успехом. Они могли попасться в лапы шиноби Ивагакуре или не получить от пленника никакой полезной информации. Стоил ли этот призрачный шанс тех рисков, которые их поджидали?

Изуна думал, что стоил.

– Я знаю, что ты против, – сказал он сразу, подкидывая яблоко на ладони, – красный шар тёмной тенью обрисовался в свете тусклой лампадки. – Я тоже понимаю, что шанс узнать что-то полезное минимальный, – он сфокусировал тёмные глаза на сосредоточенном лице Тобирамы. – Но что, если у нас получится?

Тобирама поджал губы и уставился в рассохшиеся доски над головой.

– Стоит понимать, что для того, чтобы допросить пленника, нам сначала нужно до него добраться, – сказал он веско. – И провести с ним какое-то время.

– Либо забрать его с собой, – возразил Изуна.

Тобирама нахмурился.

– Чтобы за нами отправили погоню?

– Это более реальная ситуация, чем та, в которой мы проникаем во вражеский лагерь и ведём непринуждённые беседы с пленником.

Тобираме не нравился ни тот, ни другой план – но что-то надо было решать. Изуна видел, что он колеблется, – что он почти согласился. Тобирама прикрыл уставшие глаза на секунду, а когда разомкнул веки, то лицо Изуны было так близко к его лицу, что они почти соприкасались носами. Захотелось отодвинуться, но за спиной был только спальник, брошенный прямо на засыпанные сухим сеном полы. Глаза Изуны горели знойной ночью – никакого шарингана он не использовал.

– Нам нужна информация, – сказал Изуна тихо – его вибрирующий голос тёплой водой залился Тобираме в уши. – И теперь у нас есть возможность эту информацию получить.

Слишком опасно, подумал Тобирама. Опрометчиво, необдуманно и совершенно непрофессионально – хороший шиноби не бросается в бой, очертя голову. Если этот хороший шиноби не Изуна, конечно же, – того судьба берегла как зеницу ока, даже Тобирама не смог уложить его в сырую землю. Рациональная и прагматичная натура Тобирамы была абсолютно против таких реверансов, но он чётко осознавал их необходимость – чётко осознавал возможности и риски. Да, их могли поймать, они могли погибнуть или остаться ни с чем – но если им удастся разузнать хоть немного больше, это позволит им на ещё один шаг приблизиться к спасению своих людей из белого плена. Тобирама уже участвовал в миссиях, заведомо обречённых на провал, – и всё ещё был жив.

– Хорошо, – сказал Тобирама и сел, заставив Изуну отодвинуться на край спальника.

Тот снова прижал яблоко к губам и усмехнулся.

– Я знал, что ты примешь правильное решение.

Тобирама удержался, чтобы не толкнуть его в сено, – затем сфокусировал взгляд на яблоке у Изуны в руке и стиснул челюсти.

– Сгрызи ты его уже, чёрт тебя дери.

Изуна хмыкнул и вцепился в спелый бок с оглушительным хрустом – Тобирама поморщился и принялся распечатывать свитки.

Им нужен был план.

***

Тобирама привык просчитывать ходы – тщательно взвешивать факты и принимать наиболее выгодное решение в зависимости от сложившейся ситуации. Это было его главное жизненное кредо, и оно не раз спасало ему жизнь на поле боя или в условиях дипломатических переговоров – он всегда внимательно наблюдал и вслушивался, чтобы ничего не упустить, вовремя заметить ловушку и сделать правильные выводы.

Изуна на него похож не был – Изуна был баловень судьбы, и Тобирама в который раз удивился, что духи всё ещё не прибрали его к рукам.

Выходить решили днём, чтобы поздним вечером оказаться на территории лагеря. Тобирама дежурил остаток ночи – прикидывал пути отхода, набрасывая их поверх расчерченной карты, и обдумывал тактические решения, которые могли бы понадобиться им непосредственно на месте. К рассвету голова у него гудела: он вышел в утреннюю росу и, оставив дзюбан на столбике забора, занялся разминкой – когда горели забитые мышцы, голова отдыхала. Он как раз стоял планку на вытянутых руках между упражнениями, когда вышедший из пристройки Изуна туго потянулся, зевнул и, увидев Тобираму, бросился к нему – наскочил сверху, и Тобираму распластало под ним от неожиданности.

– Ну, и что это? – спросил Изуна, ёрзая у него на спине. – Теперь надо вверх – тебя что, отжиматься не учили?

Тобирама сбросил его с себя, извернулся и, рывком оседлав чужие бёдра, схватил Изуну за широкий разодранный ворот – тот приложился затылком, когда падал, и теперь шипел, щуря злые глаза.

– Тебе что, с самого утра скучно? – зарычал Тобирама ему в лицо, и Изуна под ним взбрыкнулся – кости его бёдер вжались Тобираме между ног.

– Уже нет, – оскалился Изуна и сунул руку за пазуху – Тобирама замахнулся кулаком, но Изуна только сжал в ладони маленькое яблоко с красными боками. – Остынь, а.

– Отвали от меня, – посоветовал ему Тобирама и поморщился, когда Изуна потёр яблоко о дзюбан и с сочным хрустом вцепился в мякоть зубами.

Были три вещи, которые Тобирама осознал за это путешествие: первое – Изуна был невыносим, когда скучал, второе – в бою на Изуну действительно можно было положиться, и третье – он функционировал на яблоках. Исключительно на спелых яблоках с красными боками.

– Это ты на мне сидишь, – напомнил Изуна, и Тобирама рывком поднялся на ноги.

Изуна сел, подтягивая разведённые колени к груди и раскидывая по ним локти, – откусил ещё немного, указал пальцем на Тобираму.

– Ты уже их почувствовал?

Тобирама смахнул пыль с мокрой от пота груди и подхватил дзюбан – закинул на плечо и вжал ладони в бока.

– Да, – он махнул рукой в сторону горизонта. – Они в низине к северо-западу, человек шестьдесят.

– Чувствуешь пленника?

Тобирама ещё раз прислушался – затем сел на колено и прижал пальцы к земле между стопами Изуны. Чакра шиноби Ивагакуре тлела маленькими огоньками далеко внизу, за горными грядами и зубастыми ущельями – ничего необычного Тобирама не ощущал.

– Нет, – сказал он честно и посмотрел на Изуну – догадка заставила его нахмуриться. – Хочешь сказать, что его там нет?

Изуна поднял взгляд – глаза у него были уставшими, воспалёнными и выглядели намного хуже, чем накануне ночью.

– Он есть, я его вижу, – он коснулся пальцем собственного века. – У него есть чакра, но он тщательно её контролирует, – Изуна покачал головой. – Я ни у кого не видел такого тонкого контроля – на первый взгляд кажется, что у него вообще нет чакры.

Тобирама вскинул бровь – огоньки мелькали далеко-далеко, как вспышки.

– Ты _видишь_? – уточнил он и показал ладонью в сторону горизонта. – Отсюда?

Изуна перевёл взгляд с горных массивов на лицо Тобирамы – взгляд его скользнул по складке у Тобирамы между бровями, по прямому носу и остановился где-то в области рта. Затем рассеянно мазнул через грудь на живот и снова вернулся к лицу.

Он почему-то обжёг.

На этот раз Тобираме следовало говорить, чтобы Изуна на него не пялился, но он не сказал, потому что старался никогда не заострять внимание на чужих взглядах, – с его внешностью научиться этому было достаточно легко.

– Да, – сказал Изуна и подцепил яблоко зубами – они у него были ровные и мелковатые, с остренькими вершинами клыков, как у небольшого хищника. – Это сложно, кропотливо и требует большой концентрации. Примерно как искать иголку в стоге сена – муторно, но вполне возможно, – он развёл руками. – Зато теперь мы точно знаем, что пленник есть.

Тобирама фыркнул.

– Мы могли узнать об этом, если бы подошли чуть ближе.

Изуна поднял на него взгляд – сжал черенок яблока между пальцами и покачал им из стороны в сторону.

– Признайся, ты просто бесишься, что я использую шаринган без твоего ведома и что тебя это напрягает, – он потёр пыльную щёку и в один укус прикончил половину маленького огрызка.

Тобирама посмотрел на него как на идиота.

– Я не бешусь, – возразил он, закипая, и Изуна многозначительно вскинул брови.

– А мои глаза не приносят нам проблем, – сказал он и пожал плечами. – Ну, так что, собираемся? К полудню надо быть в пути.

Тобирама окинул его раздражённым взглядом и отошёл к бадье с водой, стоящей сбоку от пристройки, – кинул дзюбан на брикет жухлого сена, положил ладонь на деревянный бортик и опустил голову в воду по самые плечи.

Холодная голова, повторил он себе.

У нас одна цель, убедил он себя.

Дыши, велел он себе, когда вынырнул.

Изуна подкинул остатки яблока и поймал их зубами – затем ещё раз потянулся и нырнул под рассохшуюся крышу пристройки. Когда-то Тобирама думал, что из всех Учиха именно Мадара – ходячая катастрофа, а Изуна – только маленькая неприятная беда, с которой они столько лет нос к носу сталкивались на бойне.

Кажется, он ошибался.

Шли быстро и молча – Изуна даже яблоками не хрустел, хотя Тобирама знал, что ещё три штуки он взял с собой: остальные действительно сгрыз за ночь и не подавился. План по поиску работы откинули сразу: отряды из долгих пеших походов нанимали местных жителей для двух вещей – закапывание трупов и обеспечение провизией (а ещё – выпивкой и женщинами) из близлежащих деревень. В самое сердце лагеря их никто, естественно, не пустит, а они не могли терять время и наводить на себя лишние подозрения – особенно среди шиноби страны, на территорию которой они проникли слегка незаконно.

Решили работать по ситуации – у них была общая схема действий, но детали зависели от того, что они найдут на месте. В целом план был такой – Тобирама брал на себя работу по отвлечению, пока Изуна пробирался в лагерь и допрашивал пленника.

– Будь готов к тому, что мне понадобится время, – сказал Изуна, когда они мерили шагами маленькую долину и жевали рисовые булочки, полученные от хозяина идзакая в знак благодарности, – конечно, столько прибыли он от них получил. – Много времени.

Тобирама прекрасно осознавал, на что они шли.

– Сделаю всё, что смогу, – отозвался он хмуро.

Техники и возможности они обсуждали ночью, когда выстраивали план действий, – получалось достаточно складно, будто они сто лет работали в одной команде и понимали друг друга с полуслова. Они и понимали, конечно, но не потому, что хорошо сработались в своё время, – просто так было легче выжить.

Когда до лагеря оставалось не больше двух часов, остановились, чтобы взять чакру под контроль: густая чакра Изуны потухла, оседая под ноги горьким шлейфом, чакра Тобирамы заглохла штормовыми раскатами у него между рёбер. Шиноби Ивагакуре были уставшими и раздражёнными – долгий поход и жестокие схватки на границе со страной Льдов вымотали их, но сделали более подозрительными.

– Чёрта с два они бы дали нам работу, – хмыкнул Изуна, когда они прокрадывались ближе. – Скорее повязали бы вместе с пленником и дотащили бы до Ивагакуре как трофей.

Тобирама молчал – весь сосредоточился на потоках чужой чакры, чтобы не пропустить мощного сенсора и вовремя понять, заметил их кто или нет. Глаза Изуны горели красными огнями – он отслеживал перемещение противника и отвечал за караул, выставленный по периферии лагеря.

– Четверо наблюдают за территорией в непосредственной близости, ещё трое – осматривают дальние границы, но их мы сможем обойти, если хотя бы на одного я наведу гендзюцу, – сказал Изуна тихо, и Тобирама кивнул, вслушиваясь в темноту между скалами.

Сенсора у отряда не было – отдельные шиноби были способны уловить потоки чужой чакры, но они с Изуной слишком хорошо держались, чтобы их можно было так просто отследить. Тобирама пустил Изуну вперёд – они подобрались к одному из постовых так близко, что его чакра, пахнущая пылью, забилась Тобираме в нос. Изуна нахмурился – томоэ задрожали на его яркой радужке, и он выскочил перед шиноби так неожиданно, что ни тот, ни Тобирама ничего не успели понять.

Изуна навёл на него палец – шиноби скользнул по нему взглядом и замер, будто парализованный смертельным ужасом.

– Лёгкий, – сказал Изуна задумчиво через пять секунд. – Юнец совсем, психика ни к чёрту.

Тобирама выскользнул из-за скалы густой тенью, держа чужую чакру в уме.

– Лёгкий? – переспросил он, нахмурившись.

Изуна сосредоточенно сверлил шиноби взглядом.

– Так мы называем тех, кого легко взять под контроль, – он пожал плечом, покосился на Тобираму. – Для контраста – с тобой очень сложно.

– Но у тебя всё равно получалось, – возразил тот, и Изуна коротко усмехнулся.

– Повод для гордости.

Тобирама покачал головой.

– В следующий раз – предупреждай, – сказал он веско, смотря, как шиноби медленно оседает на землю. – Мы работаем в команде, не забывай об этом.

– Знаешь, когда мы _действительно_ работаем в команде? – спросил Изуна насмешливо. – Когда ни один из нас об этом не подозревает.

Тобирама недовольно покосился на него – Изуна моргнул воспалёнными глазами, и шаринган погас.

– Что ты сделал?

– Наложил простенькое гендзюцу и разузнал полезную информацию, – Изуна поманил Тобираму за собой – они спустились ниже, пригибаясь между скалами. – В отряде было три сенсора: одного они потеряли, второй дезертировал, за что был казнён, третий – в отключке в медицинской палатке. Часовые меняются раз в три часа – до следующей смены ещё часа полтора, поэтому надо поторопиться, чтобы успеть проскочить, иначе застрянем здесь на полночи, а это значит…

– А это значит, что наши шансы быть пойманными резко возрастут, – закончил за него Тобирама.

Изуна кивнул – он шёл впереди, и Тобирама видел только его напряжённую спину и чёрный затылок.

– Именно, – Изуна сдал в сторону, огибая каменную насыпь по дуге. – Нужно подобраться ближе.

Изуна поймал в гендзюцу ещё двоих – они оставили их среди глухих скал и подошли к лагерю вплотную. В свете костров было видно с десяток огромных палаток, общий котёл и чёрные точки шиноби, снующие вдоль длинных дрожащих теней. Кто-то жевал зажаренную на вертеле дичь, кто-то напивался, кто-то сосредоточенно чистил оружие. Тобирама вслушивался в окружение и держал в уме чакру, подрагивающую позади, – они оставили ловушки, пока подбирались к лагерю, потому что времени, чтобы охватить всех постовых, не хватало.

Странное ощущение плеснуло по щекам – это было похоже на зуд и жар одновременно. Он нахмурился, пытаясь определить местоположение, и осмотрел раскинувшийся перед ними лагерь – распахнул глаза, когда нашёл владельца, и отметил, как жар стремительно сменился холодом. Будто в лицо дули безжалостные ледяные ветры.

– Почувствовал? – спросил Изуна, покосившись на него, и Тобирама кивнул.

Пленник действительно контролировал чакру – держал её в таких жёстких тисках, каких бы никогда не получилось у Тобирамы. Уровень контроля поражал и заинтересовывал – была ли это особенность генома, или какая-то клановая техника, или даже сендзюцу?

– Я посмотрю, если будет время, – сказал Изуна, натягивая перчатки плотнее.

Тобирама осёкся.

– Посмотришь что? – не понял он.

Изуна зажал ленту в зубах, собрал волосы на затылке и крепко подвзял их, откидывая высокий хвост за спину.

– Как он это делает, – отозвался он небрежно. – Тебя ведь тоже это интересует.

Тобирама нахмурился – он всегда утверждал, что хорошо знает Изуну, потому что сражался против него всю свою юность, а потом не терял из поля зрения, потому что не доверял и всегда подозревал, но он никогда не задавался вопросом, насколько хорошо Изуна знает его. Они встретились взглядами – чёрные радужки нетерпеливо вцепились Тобираме в лицо.

Это был простой вопрос на самом деле.

Они быстро вписали детали в основную схему – ещё раз повторили план по отступлению и условились не терять друг друга из виду.

– Мне понадобятся полчаса плюс-минус десять минут, – сказал Изуна, пригибаясь к земле, – томоэ в его глазах закрутились зубастым волчком.

– Даю тебе сорок пять минут, – подытожил Тобирама, раскатывая свитки. – Если не уложишься, я ухожу без тебя.

Изуна кивнул – он был серьёзен и сосредоточен, азартное напряжение заполнило его вены и бросило вперёд. Ни следа того небрежного озорства, с которым он грыз яблоки накануне ночью или пытался вывести Тобираму из себя, потому что считал, что это весело. Похожий на опасного хищника в выжженных степях, он был готов к броску.

– Понял, – отозвался он и уже нырнул в сторону, но Тобирама вдруг схватил его за локоть – Изуна обернулся и насупился. – Что? Ты передумал?

Тобирама покачал головой и разжал пальцы, когда Изуна дёрнул рукой.

– Дай мне предмет, который тебе не жалко, – велел он и выставил раскрытую ладонь.

Изуна фыркнул.

– Для тебя мне даже сломанного куная жалко, – он сунул руку за пазуху и шлёпнул Тобираме на ладонь последнее оставшееся у него яблоко. – Пойдёт?

Тобирама кивнул.

– Вполне, только держи при себе.

– Как от сердца отрываю.

– И не ешь, – велел Тобирама, оставляя на красном боку формулу хирайшина. Он бы и на Изуне формулу оставил, но это было чревато двумя проблемами: во-первых, Изуна бы не дался, во-вторых – всё остальное вытекало из первого.

Изуна посмотрел на яблоко с сомнением и спрятал его обратно за пазуху.

– Конечно, у меня же столько свободного времени будет, – хмыкнул он. – Но если всё-таки съем – не обессудь.

Они столкнулись взглядами, а потом Изуна скользнул в густую ночь и бесследно исчез, как и полагается хорошему разведчику. Тобирама проверил дважды, но не уловил ни следа его горькой чакры – они условились, что Изуна подаст сигнал, когда доберётся до пленника. Тобирама призвал печати из свитков и быстро осмотрелся – у него было около пяти минут, чтобы поставить оставшиеся ловушки, разбросать кунаи с формулами и отдельные печати по окрестностям и броситься в бойню с головой. Давно же он не занимался подобными предприятиями – прошло не больше пары лет, но казалось, что минула целая жизнь.

Человек быстро ко всему привыкает, напомнил он себе.

Когда всё было готово, он притаился за глухой скалой, накрытой густыми тенями, – сосредоточился и прислушался к чужой чакре, максимально контролируя собственную. Шиноби Ивагакуре были утомлены и неприветливы, хмуро переговаривались и ждали провизию к рассвету – судя по раскиданным пожиткам, держать лагерь они собирались не более двух дней. Оставшиеся часовые подвоха не заметили – изучали периметр у Тобирамы за спиной и лениво зевали в чёрное небо. Конечно, Тобирама бы тоже не ждал подвоха в дне пути от Ивагакуре, если бы был рядовым шиноби – но он им никогда не был.

Ждать оказалось недолго – горькая чакра Изуны защекотала горло и лизнула в сомкнутые губы. Тобирама поднялся на ноги, скользнул по каменным скатам к самой кромке лагеря и пригнулся к земле между хаотично рассыпанными валунами – оставил себе пути отхода и прикинул траекторию техник.

Пора, подумал он.

И всё, конечно же, снова пошло не по плану.

Взрывные печати сработали одна за другой – вспыхнули густым дымом и рванули, когда шиноби у ближайшего костра завозились. Взрыв расколол породу и вызвал тягучий камнепад, спутавший отряду все карты, – пока они складывали печати, чтобы остановить валуны, Тобирама метнулся на пятьсот шагов к западу. Ещё одна волна взрыва накрыла палатку с оружием и закатила осколки скал к близлежащим кострам – Тобирама быстро сформировал печати и обрушил землю у шиноби под ногами, рассекая лагерь на две неровные части просевшими породами. Хаос, вспыхнувший, как брезент палаток, по щелчку пальцев расплескался по лагерю – шиноби забегали в поисках нападавших, постовые повернули обратно, но попались в ловушки. Тобирама перемещался между кунаями с помощью хирайшина и ждал, когда Изуна закончит со своей частью, – его чакра замерла где-то в центре лагеря примерно в то же время, когда чакра четырёх вражеских шиноби вспыхнула и тут же потухла.

Тобирама был слишком занят перемещениями врага, чтобы тщательно отслеживать ещё и чакру Изуны, – она горчила где-то на языке, позволяя локализовать своего владельца, и этого было достаточно, чтобы не потерять Изуну из виду. Тем не менее Тобирама почувствовал тяжёлый и сырой, как могильная земля, всплеск. Он остановился между кунаем и формулой, оставленной на одной из скал, – замер и прислушался. Шиноби искали его след по обрывкам взрывных печатей, и времени на размышления не было – он знал, что Изуна использовал тот, другой шаринган, и Тобираме такой расклад, конечно, не нравился. Впрочем, он догадывался, что этим всё и закончится, – корить было некого и некогда.

Десять минут он ловко увиливал от шиноби Ивагакуре, пока один из них не выпрыгнул из-под земли прямо у него под носом. Чакра запоздало разгорелась у Тобирамы перед глазами, когда чужой кунай зацепил скулу. Тобирама отшатнулся и попытался уйти в хирайшин, но шиноби схватил его за шиворот и не позволил сдвинуться с места – ноги увязли в каменной трясине. Тобирама сложил печати быстрее, чем чужой кунай отсёк ему пару пальцев, – водяные драконы сбили шиноби с ног, вгрызлись в скалу и вытащили Тобираму из ловушки. Дальше он успевал только мелькать между формулами и отбиваться от прицельных атак – чакра стремительно ускользала с каждой новой техникой, и чем чаще Тобирама уходил в хирайшин или использовал ниндзюцу, тем меньше её становилось.

У Изуны было ещё двадцать минут, когда Тобирама почувствовал его приближение, – его чакра сорвалась с места, ярко разгорелась диким пожарищем, и несколько вражеских огоньков быстро потухло под этой разрушительной силой. Краем глаза Тобирама увидел огромный залп катона, превративший в угли палатки, пожитки и нескольких шиноби: Изуна приближался – злой, почти взбешённый, и очень решительный. Вместе с ним на последнем издыхании билось что-то ещё – будто снежинка попала в самый центр костра.

Тобирама осёкся – неужели он…

Шиноби выскочили группой в пять человек и кинулись окружать Тобираму, но они с Изуной оказались быстрее – ударили одновременно, и вспыхнувшее пламя выжгло чёрные раны на голых скалах. Земля под ногами дрогнула и пошла трещинами – горные породы вылезли неровными барьерами, пытаясь взять их в кольцо, а камень под ними разошёлся отдельными площадками. Тобирама бросился к Изуне – схватил его за шиворот рукой и прижал к боку, выбирая формулу. Уйти в хирайшин оказалось труднее обычного – отчасти потому, что Изуна тащил за собой труп.

Тобирама перекинул их в глухие скалы, где дожидался сигнала от Изуны. Земля лопалась ярусом ниже, и на какое-то непродолжительное время они оказались в безопасности.

– Они быстро нас вычислят, – сказал Тобирама, оглядываясь, – он оставил несколько формул по пути и теперь прикидывал, хватит ли ему сил, чтобы добросить их к развилке на горном перевале.

Изуна его не слушал – он зажимал ладонью левый глаз, и на пальцах у него снова была кровь. Сам он был зол и всклочен.

– Он двинул кони! – зашипел Изуна и пнул тело, которое потащил с собой, в бок. – Мать его, просто взял и умер, чёрт его дери!

Тобираме пришлось присесть между ним и трупом, чтобы остановить членовредительство. Он перевернул тело на спину и внимательно его осмотрел. Это был мужчина средних лет, с белым лицом, светлыми волосами и густой светлой бородой – его стеклянные глаза безучастно сверлили чёрное небо, а рот был раскрыт и чёрен от засыхающей на губах крови. Человек как человек, разве что слишком бледный – Тобирама удостоверился, что ни пульса, ни циркуляции чакры у него нет.

– Он откусил себе язык, я даже не успел толком влезть ему в голову! – Изуна ходил туда-сюда по маленькому пятачку и взбешённо стискивал кулаки. – Я взял его с собой, потому что хотел вытащить его отсюда живым, а он помер!

– Успокойся, – велел ему Тобирама. – Ты что-нибудь узнал?

Изуна остановился и нервно передёрнул плечами – его левый глаз был прикрыт, а кровь размазана по лицу. Ему было больно, но злость, клокочущая в нём, судя по всему, перекрывала все остальные ощущения.

– Немного, но есть кое-что полезное, – процедил он сквозь зубы и похлопал себя по груди. – Я его обыскал и осмотрел, прежде чем тащить сюда.

– С собой не берём? – уточнил Тобирама, и Изуна взъелся на него.

– Если хочешь таскаться с бесполезным трупом – можешь взять, но понесёшь сам.

Тобирама открыл рот, чтобы велеть ему заткнуться, но земля у Изуны под ногами раскололась, и он завалился на спину, падая в пустоту позади себя, – Тобирама не успел поймать его за рукав и бросился за ним в хирайшин. Яблоко Изуна всё ещё держал при себе – Тобирама возник прямо рядом с ним, и они оба, как по команде, бросились между дыбящимися породами. Шиноби Ивагакуре пытались затолкать их в ловушку, но они были быстрее – только раз Изуна отстал, когда боль в глазах стала невыносимой. Обессилено опустился на колени и зажал левую половину лица ладонями.

Тобирама затормозил так быстро, что ободрал кожу на открытых частях стопы.

– Не время рассиживаться, надо уходить! – крикнул он, но Изуна не ответил – только стиснул зубы и попытался подняться на ноги.

Шиноби возник за его спиной из-под земли – занёс меч над склонённой головой Изуны, и Тобирама выдохнул мощный ветряной порыв, чтобы откинуть нападающего на скалы. Изуна не обернулся – поднялся на ноги и, прихрамывая, бросился вперёд. Его правый глаз подслеповато щурился, сбивая его с траектории, и Тобирама понял, что они не успеют, – валуны и куски скал навалились на них со всех сторон, отрезая пути к отступлению, и замерли непроходимой стеной, ощетинившись помятыми шиноби.

Вот их и загнали в угол.

Чакры у Тобирамы оставалось достаточно – другое дело, дадут ли ему возможность её использовать. Судя по сложившейся атмосфере, шиноби Ивагакуре оставлять их в живых не собирались – быть может, допросят перед тем, как убить, если они не будут сопротивляться, конечно, но Тобирама здесь умирать не собирался. Он зажал кунай с формулой в зубах и бросился вперёд, складывая печати, – огромная волна плеснула на барьеры снаружи и схлынула, утаскивая кричащих шиноби за собой. Те, что остались – намного больше, чем Тобирама рассчитывал, – спрыгнули вниз и перешли в лобовую атаку, потому что решили брать числом.

Тобирама выхватил меч и, отразив первый удар, поймал чьё-то лезвие прямо под рёбра – сила, вложенная в атаку, пробила пластины по бокам, разорвала одежду и впилась в горячую кожу. Тобирама покачнулся, стиснул челюсти от яркой вспышки боли и, извернувшись, вогнал меч шиноби между плечом и шеей – затем отскочил и быстро осмотрел поле боя. К Изуне кинулось с десяток вражеских шиноби, но тот даже не шелохнулся – так и стоял, прижимая ладонь к лицу, и сосредоточенно сверлил прищуренным глазом пространство, будто намечал траекторию. Тобирама не понимал, на что он надеялся, – он не сможет наложить гендзюцу на такое количество людей сразу и при таких хаотичных условиях.

– Изуна! – крикнул он, но не успел уйти в хирайшин.

То, что он увидел, заставило его застыть и до боли во влажных пальцах стиснуть рукоять меча – чужая чакра, горькая и душная, разгорелась в холодный багровый костёр и затопила Тобираме лёгкие.

Правый глаз Изуны горел шаринганом до тех пор, пока Изуна не моргнул, – когда он вновь разомкнул веки, вместо привычных томоэ на его красной радужке расцвёл симметричный пугающий рисунок. Что-то похожее, только с другим узором, Тобирама видел у Учихи – он много знал об обычном шарингане, но понятия не имел, что может сделать _этот_. Как минимум – навести мощное гендзюцу на десятерых серьёзных шиноби за несколько секунд или играючи залезть человеку в голову.

Это пугало. Вызывало подозрения и неприязнь.

И восхищало, к слову.

Тобирама моргнул – казалось, Изуна смотрел на всех разом, и от этого взгляда Тобираме становилось не по себе. Капля крови выступила над ресницами Изуны, перевалилась через нижнее веко и скатилась по бледной, как у мертвеца, которого они оставили за спиной, щеке. В волосах шиноби, занёсшего над Тобирамой меч, вдруг разыгрался чёрный огонь – мужчина распахнул глаза, закричал и попытался сбить пламя. У него не получилось – пламя набрало силу, стекло по его доспеху и бросилось на его товарищей. Они загорелись все, как по цепочке, – кричали, охваченные чёрным огнём, и никак не могли его погасить.

Изуна переводил взгляд с одного шиноби на другого, пока его глаз не закрылся воспалёнными веками. Тобирама отскочил от дёргающегося в агонии шиноби и ощутил жжение в плече. Он повернул голову – маленький чёрный огонёк плясал на его плечевой пластине и быстро пожирал крепкий металл. Тобирама сложил печать, чтобы сбить его суитоном, – огонёк сожрал воду и разгорелся ещё ярче. Жар ошпарил руку под одеждой и заставил зашипеть – обожжённая кожа вспыхнула разъедающей болью.

Он потянулся к креплениям и сорвал доспех – огонь не успел соскользнуть с пластин на одежду, поэтому шлёпнулся на землю вместе с закопчённым металлом. Шиноби и каменные разломы вокруг горели в чёрном костре – знойный жар от этого огня был удушающим и пугающим. Его и Изуну разделяла полоса бушующего пламени – Тобирама подхватил собственный нагрудник, закрыл им лицо и тело, а затем ушёл в хирайшин. Огонь осел на доспехе, но его самого не тронул – Тобирама вцепился Изуне в плечо и затряс. Тот не шелохнулся – ладонями закрывал оба глаза и мелко дрожал.

Тобирама стиснул челюсти – этот чёртов шаринган.

– Я живой, – отозвался Изуна, когда Тобирама опустился перед ним на колено, – он был зол и напряжён, а пламя вокруг ревело человеческими криками. – Но я не вижу.

– С оставшейся чакрой я не смогу использовать формулу на перевале, слишком далеко, – Тобирама покачал головой и, взяв Изуну за локоть, перекинул его руку через собственное плечо. – Ногами шевелить можешь?

Изуна замер, будто обескураженный, – затем привалился к боку Тобирамы и кивнул.

– Ноги не глаза, – фыркнул он, и Тобирама цокнул языком.

– Заткнись.

Они переместились к самой дальней формуле, до которой смог дотянуться Тобирама, и застыли выше чёрного пожарища. То лизало близлежащие скалы и прыгало по тлеющим трупам – все, кто не успел убежать, лежали в низине перед ними, ощерившись горелыми костями. Огонь бушевал на месте лагеря и выедал разломанные горные породы, лихо переваливаясь через валуны и расщелины. Тобирама покосился на Изуну – тот отнял свободную руку от лица, но испачканные в крови глаза так и не открыл.

– Когда оно закончится? – спросил Тобирама тихо, смотря, как разломанная земля захлёбывается чёрным пожарищем.

Ему казалось, что он уже знал ответ, – и он не ошибся.

– Никогда, – отозвался Изуна хрипло.

Он тяжело дышал – ему нужен был покой и крепкий сон. Тобирама поправил его руку у себя на плече и развернулся к чёрному пламени спиной.

– Нам нужно идти, – сказал он решительно.

Чужая чакра горела внизу вместе с огнём, и никто не бросался за ними в погоню – все спасали свои жизни, и они – тоже. Тобирама дотащил Изуну почти до самой вершины наслаивающихся друг на друга скал – тот спотыкался и тяжело опирался на Тобираму, но упорно шёл вперёд. Остановился только один раз, чтобы сипло сказать:

– Ты обещал, что оставишь меня, когда я стану обузой.

В его голосе не было ни упрёка, ни насмешки, ни эмоций – он просто констатировал факт. Тобирама посмотрел на него – на его бледное лицо, испачканное в крови, на его воспалённые глаза и прокушенные от боли губы. Чёртов шаринган, подумал он, а вслух сказал:

– Пошли.

Изуна больше ничего не говорил – только его рука у Тобирамы на плече мелко подрагивала.

***

Конопатый мальчишка зазывал прохожих к своей пышной лавке – она ломилась овощами и фруктами, слишком яркими на фоне тусклого солнца, лениво вылизывающего тёмно-синие верхушки гор над головой. Тобирама поправил туго набитый вещевой мешок на плече и свернул к переполненным лоткам – над спелой хурмой тряслась женщина, а пожилой мужчина в шаге от неё задумчиво рассматривал плотные кочаны капусты. Мальчишка увидел Тобираму и замахал ему рукой:

– Подходите, молодой господин! – прокричал он радостно. – Таких овощей и фруктов вы больше нигде не увидите!

Судя по тому, что дальше их ждало только белое безмолвие снежных пустынь, мальчишка был прав. Тобирама остановился у прилавка – виноград свисал с низкого навеса тугими гроздьями, мелкие ягоды черники темнели на фоне сочных жёлтых груш. Мальчишка внимательно следил за его рассеянным взглядом.

– Если хотите что-то попробовать, только скажите!

– Откуда в этих краях такие свежие фрукты? – спросил Тобирама, подкидывая мягкую красную сливу на ладони.

Мальчишка просиял.

– Мой дядя служит на плантациях при самой Ивагакуре и присылает нам самый лучший урожай, – сказал он горделиво и выпятил грудь колесом. – У нас тут всё время холодно, солнца почти нет, ничего не хочет расти. А он вот нам помогает – вся деревня у нас кормится!

Тобирама сжал сливу между зубами – сладкая. Мальчишка указал пальцем на лоток, и Тобирама медленно кивнул – мальчишка перебирал плоды быстро, осторожно и ловко, только один раз задел локтём гору яблок справа от него, и красный шар покатился к лотку со спаржей. Тобирама задумался.

– Что-то ещё? – спросил мальчишка с улыбкой.

Тобирама сухо кивнул.

– Яблок.

– Возьмите жёлтые! – мальчишка подкинул большое яблоко на ладони. – Это новый сорт, таких вкусных вы ещё не пробовали!

Тобирама покачал головой.

– Нет, с красными боками.

Мальчишка нахмурился.

– Они пресные и жёсткие, господин, – возразил он. – А эти – сладкие. И даже выглядят лучше, и…

– Красные, – отрезал Тобирама. – Чем больше – тем лучше.

Мальчишка посмотрел на него удивлённо, будто Тобирама попросил у него прошлогодний урожай, когда перед ним лежал самый свежий, но требование выполнил – пожелал удачи и пригласил заглянуть в его лавку как-нибудь ещё. Тобирама мысленно фыркнул – этих яблок Изуне хватит разве что на обед, так что они, судя по всему, будут вынуждены пересечься с этой фруктовой лавкой ещё не раз.

Тусклое полуденное солнце оставило на щеке Тобирамы мягкое пятно – оно не грело, и в густом воздухе застыла звенящая морозная свежесть. Снег лежал только высоко в горах, синеющими шапками укрывая неприступные вершины, а здесь, в укромной низине, даже встречались дикие вересковые заросли, но чем ближе они подходили к стране Льдов, тем холоднее становилось. Утром Тобирама видел изморозь на луже у ступеней, а по ночам температура падала до промозглой стужи – днём дышать становилось легче, но чистая горная свежесть упрямо ложилась на горячий затылок мёрзлой липкой плёнкой. Тобирама ещё никогда не заходил настолько далеко на север – такая погода была для него в новинку, но он представлял, куда шёл, и тёплую одежду с собой, конечно, взял.

Домик, в который их поселил хозяин местного минсюку, был кособоким и приземистым – путешественников в северных краях было мало, и эти смешные пристройки годами пустовали или использовались в качестве дровяников. Внутри, за рассохшейся деревянной створкой, ютились две сколоченные наспех койки, затянутое плотной бумагой окошко и маленький очаг в углу. Далеко не рёкан с офуро, в которых Тобирама с братом останавливались, когда путешествовали во дворец даймё, конечно, но выбирать не приходилось – им вообще повезло, что кто-то в этих краях согласился приютить их под своей крышей.

Тусклое солнце упало в росчерк серых облаков, затянувших холодное небо, когда Тобирама толкнул скрипнувшую створку ладонью, – сразу стало темно и неуютно, будто над безмолвными горами собрались тяжёлые грозовые тучи. В очаге горел маленький огонь – плясал на разбитых поленьях и отбрасывал на неотёсанные стены дрожащие тени. Изуна сидел на одной из коек, выпрямив спину и расправив плечи: скрещенные ноги он укрыл тремя шерстяными одеялами, правый глаз, более пострадавший, спрятал под повязкой, а левый – крепко зажмурил, только тени от коротких ресниц плескались по белой щеке. Было видно, что он напряжён и сосредоточен. Тобирама сбросил мешок с плеча и плотно прикрыл створку, чтобы не выпускать тепло.

– Приступ? – спросил он с нажимом, и Изуна приоткрыл левый глаз.

Вокруг тёмной радужки распустилась яркая сетка лопнувших сосудов – благодаря ей Изуна отдалённо напоминал человека, злоупотребляющего курительными смесями.

– Нет, – отозвался он и качнул головой – распущенные волосы соскользнули с плеча за спину. – Вчера не было, и сегодня быть не должно.

Тобирама недоверчиво вскинул бровь.

– Сомнительное заявление.

Изуна фыркнул.

– Для тебя всё сомнительно, – заявил он. – Если бы можно было усомниться в том, что солнце встаёт на востоке, ты бы это обязательно сделал.

Тобирама посмотрел на него с укоризной – так смотрят на детей, которые влезают во взрослые разговоры без разрешения. Изуна ответил тем же – живые эмоции на его осунувшемся бледном лице смотрелись непривычно, будто фарфоровая маска вдруг потеряла привычное скорбное выражение и растянула губы в сардонической улыбке. Изуна не выглядел плохо – по крайней мере, не так плохо, как пару дней назад, – но он выглядел _болезненно_.

Он валился с ног, когда они добрались до перевала, где Тобирама оставил формулу хирайшина, – последний кусок между скалами они преодолели благодаря технике и на какое-то время остановились, собирая дыхание по крупицам. Треск чёрного огня был слышен даже отсюда – он горел и горел, отплясывая на вздыбившейся земле, и густой дым от этого пожарища затянул грязное ночное небо. Погони за ними не было – Тобирама ощущал дрожащую испуганную чакру далеко внизу, но опасности она не представляла. На вершине перевала они были абсолютно одни – только скалы и густой запах гари в душном воздухе.

Изуна не мог открыть глаза – крепко жмурился, ломая лицо в болезненном оскале, и упрямо держался, чтобы не упасть на колени. Тобирама почти насильно усадил его на камень и потянулся к аптечке у него на поясе.

– Что ты используешь в таких случаях? – спросил он с нажимом, раскладывая бинты для повязки на коленях. – Отвары, мази, припарки?

Ситуация выводила Изуну из себя – Тобирама знал, что он ненавидел ощущение беспомощности, и мог его понять.

– Глиняный сосуд видишь? – процедил он сквозь зубы, прикладывая ладони к лицу. – Красный с белыми узорами под горлышком.

Тобирама вытащил пробку и перехватил запястье Изуны, до боли сжимая в пальцах.

– Не лезь грязными руками.

Изуна только зашипел на него, но ничего не сказал – как бы сильно его не раздражала вся ситуация, ему нужна была помощь, и он прекрасно осознавал её необходимость. Отвар был на удивление горячим и пах острыми пряностями – Тобирама велел Изуне сложить руки и наполнил их водой, чтобы тот мог умыться. Затем убрал оставшиеся разводы крови на чужих щеках влажными бинтами и прижал смоченную в отваре повязку к глазам Изуны – тот стиснул челюсти, сжал кулаки, но промолчал.

– Так? – спросил Тобирама, когда завязывал бинты у него на затылке, и Изуна медленно кивнул. – Когда ты сможешь видеть?

Изуна долго молчал – Тобирама успел стащить плотный банлон через голову, разорвать крепкую сетку нижней рубашки и осмотреть царапину на боку. Та была неглубокой – чужой меч только разрезал кожу и немного зацепил мышечный слой, разрывая ткани. Рана больше болела, чем приносила ущерб движениям, – поворачиваться и поднимать руку вверх было неприятно, но терпимо.

– Скорее всего, не меньше, чем через сутки, – наконец сказал Изуна.

Тобирама замер, наклоняясь за собственной аптечкой.

– Скорее всего? – спросил он с подозрением – сощурился, сцепил зубы. – Не меньше?

Изуна тоже ощерился на него.

– В лучшем случае, – добавил он хлёстко. – А чего ты, чёрт возьми, хотел?

– Чтобы ты думал о последствиях прежде, чем что-то делать, – огрызнулся Тобирама, подхватывая банку с пахучей мазью на ладонь.

Изуна сжал кулаки – те лежали у него на коленях и мелко подрагивали. Он был в ярости.

– Нас окружили, – процедил он сквозь зубы. – Ни у тебя, ни у меня не было столько сил, чтобы отбиться от них. Я сделал то, что должен был, – спас наши шкуры.

Тобирама посмотрел на него – злость клокотала в нём штормовой волной.

– Тебя просили?

Изуна вскинулся – задрал голову на чужой голос, сломал губы в оскале:

– Ты не шевелился!

– Я думал! – рявкнул Тобирама. – Если бы ты не лез на рожон, мы могли бы выбраться без подобных… – он качнул головой, – жертв. А теперь ты ослеп, внизу бушует чёрный огонь, и всё наше путешествие под угрозой, потому что ты...

– Потому что я – что? – перебил Изуна – голос его был полон яда и злости. – Слишком самонадеян? Не умею работать в команде? Чересчур полагаюсь на свой чёртов шаринган? Если ты так недоволен, что же ты не оставил меня там?

Тобирама осёкся – хмуро уставился на него и сжал руки в кулаки. Короткие ногти впились в грязную ладонь, неприятное ощущение отрезвило – нужно было успокоиться. Они отошли недостаточно далеко, чтобы тратить время на выяснение отношений. Тобирама глубоко вдохнул и со свистящим шумом выпустил воздух из лёгких. Желваки у Изуны под скулами дёрнулись раз, второй и успокоились.

– Ладно, – сказал Тобирама тихо. – Что сделано, то сделано, – он оглянулся, смотря, как дым от пожара внизу затягивает небо. – Нам нужно идти дальше.

Тобирама быстро обработал оставшиеся раны, свои и Изуны – тот сидел молча, только губы его были плотно сомкнуты и плечи болезненно напряжены. Тобирама ощущал, сколько чакры он потратил на эти впечатляющие техники, – удивительно, что он всё ещё оставался в сознании, а не падал в обморок от бессилия и боли, но изумляться времени не было. Когда Изуна поднялся на ноги, его качнуло – Тобирама схватил его за плечо, но Изуна вырвался из-под чужой ладони. Он был зол, хмур, и колени его подрагивали от усталости. Да, он был опрометчив. Да, он чересчур полагался на свой чёртов шаринган, не умел работать в команде – по крайне мере, в команде с Тобирамой – и разбрасывался ужасными техниками, не думая о последствиях, потому что считал это единственно верным решением.

Но Изуна был прав – он спас им жизни.

И не раз.

Тобирама посмотрел на него – повязка Изуны пропиталась кровью, руки обессилено сжались в трясущиеся кулаки, плечи опустились.

– Не трогай меня, – процедил Изуна сквозь зубы.

Тобирама поднял было открытые ладони, но вовремя осёкся – Изуна не видел. Между ними натянутыми струнами звенело обжигающее напряжение вперемешку с досадой, обидой и непониманием – кажется, им было, что обсудить, но не в это время и не в этом месте. Тобирама выпустил остатки чакры, так, чтобы Изуна её почувствовал. Тот дёрнулся и всем телом повернулся к источнику.

– Изуна, – позвал Тобирама – его голос был устал и спокоен. – Давай сейчас уйдём как можно дальше, а уже потом будем выяснять отношения.

– Нечего нам выяснять, – огрызнулся Изуна, но уже без запала – усталость и боль валили его с ног. – Я смогу идти сам.

Тобирама качнул головой.

– Не сможешь.

Изуна вздёрнул верхнюю губу в злом обессиленном оскале – обнажил мелкий клык.

– Если бы ты чаще думал не о том, _что_ сделать, а о том, _как_ это сделать, скольких бы проблем ты смог избежать, – выплюнул он обессилено и сжал ладонь на перекрёсте ремней у груди.

Тобирама нахмурился.

– И что это значит?

Изуна подался к его голосу, но только покачал головой.

– Ничего, – сказал он холодно и протянул Тобираме подрагивающую от усталости руку. – Ты возьмёшь меня под плечо? Или на спине потащишь? Или как невесту понесёшь?

Тобирама слишком вымотался, чтобы бить его, поэтому только цокнул языком и взял под руку, – перекинул её через плечо и положил ладонь Изуне под рёбра. Тот привалился к чужому боку и облизнул сухие губы – он был горячим, его трясло, и на его бледном лице отчётливо проступали красные пятна. Его лихорадило, и всю оставшуюся чакру он тратил на то, чтобы остаться в сознании. Стоила ли его техника, забравшая столько сил и наделавшая столько шума, таких жертв? Тобирама не мог сказать – он смотрел на ситуацию только с одной стороны.

Но они были живы и всё ещё шли вперёд – об остальном он подумает позже.

Ночь казалась бесконечной – к тому моменту, как взошло солнце, Тобирама не чувствовал ни ног, ни плеча, на котором тащил Изуну. Тот время от времени отключался – ноги его заплетались, он оттягивал чужое плечо и вздрагивал, когда Тобирама встряхивал его. Они шли всю ночь, как тогда, когда бежали из горной деревни, и остановились только утром, когда розовый рассвет медленно перетёк в ясный день – небо смотрело ярким синим глазом, и солнечные лучи облизывали теплом грязные лица.

– Сейчас бы не помешал горный мираж, – сказал Изуна сипло, когда они остановились в тени скальной гряды.

Тобирама, раскатывающий свитки, вопросительно посмотрел на него.

– Какой мираж? – не понял он.

Изуна сидел, тяжело привалившись к камню, и его подрагивающие руки ощупывали сумки на поясе – повязка у него на глазах пестрела сухими бурыми пятнами.

– Вода, – отозвался Изуна коротко, потому что на большее его не хватило, но Тобирама понял, о чём он.

И правда, какого-нибудь вшивого озера посреди безжизненных скал им сейчас действительно не хватало.

Руки у Изуны дрожали так сильно, что он чуть не уронил глиняную посудину, – тем не менее он не позволил Тобираме ему помочь. Сам сменил повязку, обработал ссадины и царапины, развязал пояс, бросая у коленей, и стащил шитаги через голову, откидывая голову на сухой, безжизненный камень. Белая повязка поверх глаз ярким пятном выделялась на его горящем лице – будто кто-то нарисовал на сухой коже Изуны перевёрнутую эмблему его клана.

– Я буду дежурить первым, – сказал Тобирама, когда Изуна распечатал свиток с походными пожитками.

Тот даже не усмехнулся, настолько вымотался.

– Ты с ног валишься, – возразил он устало, раскатывая спальник. – Твоей чакры осталось разве что на то, чтобы не упасть в обморок.

– Кто-то должен дежурить, – Тобирама помассировал переносицу – перед глазами плыло, солнце яркими пятнами сверкало под веками.

– Расставь ловушки, раскидай вокруг взрывающиеся печати, положи кунай под подушку, – посоветовал Изуна, с трудом вытягиваясь на спине. – И оставь всё на волю случая.

– На волю случая? – ощерился Тобирама. – После всего, через что мы прошли?

Изуна не стал с ним спорить – только тяжело пожал плечами.

– Иногда я оставляю отряд и ухожу в разведку один, – сказал он тихо. – И я всё ещё жив. Не всё всегда идёт так, как хочется.

Ты баловень судьбы, хотел сказать Тобирама, но передумал – Изуна болезненно скривил губы и быстро провалился в зыбкую дрёму. Тобирама немного подумал – затем обошёл стоянку, оставляя кунаи с печатями по периметру, уселся в тени, прислоняясь к камню, и сжал ножны между коленями. Двигаться дальше в таком состоянии они не могли – Изуне нужно было несколько часов, чтобы восстановить силы и способность держаться на ногах, а Тобираме – восполнить запасы чакры. Он прислушался к сухому ветру, закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на собственном состоянии – глухой сгусток боли, в который превратилась тлеющая чакра Изуны, мелькала на периферии его сознания, но недостаточно ярко, чтобы отвлекать. Тобирама глубоко вдохнул и мягко выдохнул, затем ещё раз и ещё – усталость, сковавшая рёбра, дрогнула и, как засохшая грязь, слой за слоем поползла вдоль тяжёлого позвоночника.

Он пытался думать – о том, что выжившие из отряда наверняка доложат в Ивагакуре о происшествии и что цучикаге будет вынужден обратить на инцидент внимание из-за его исключительности и масштабности. О том, что кто-то, возможно, несмотря на стремительно развивающиеся события, узнал в Изуне представителя клана Учиха, которые теперь были частью Конохи, и что это в дальнейшем может выйти им боком. О том, что он сам мог попасться с хирайшином, – его техника, сбивающая оппонента с толку, в какой-то момент могла стать слишком узнаваемой. О том, что впереди у них – северная граница, наверняка, тщательно охраняемая, судя по набегам людей из страны Льдов на приграничные деревни. О том, что, возможно, они так ничего и не узнали и сунулись в лагерь шиноби Ивагакуре зазря. О глазах Изуны – и о тех его способностях, о которых Тобирама мог только догадываться. Ни у кого в клане он таких не наблюдал – это было что-то новое, что-то страшное, и судя по тому, как Изуна реагировал на последствия, он сам не до конца в этом разобрался.

Тобираму вдруг толкнуло от мысли – что, если Изуна вообще в первый раз использует эти техники? Недовольство от догадки затопило его грудную клетку и тяжёлым выдохом упало в застывший воздух – нашёл время, чтобы заниматься экспериментами! Если это так, он мог бы обсудить этот вопрос с Тобирамой – у них одна миссия на двоих, чёрт возьми, и её результат будет зависеть от того, что они будут делать по отдельности и что они будут делать вместе, от принятых ими решений, от понимания, сложившегося между ними, и доверия, которое…

Тобирама осёкся – моргнул и открыл уставшие глаза. Вечер пылал оранжевым закатом над тёмными скалами, и сухой ветер трепал грязные волосы Изуны – тот беспокойно спал, приоткрыв сухие губы, и его пальцы, сложенные на животе, дёргались, будто он удерживал в ладонях молнию. Тобирама огляделся – все ловушки остались нетронутыми, никого поблизости не было, а его чакра восстановилась достаточно, чтобы они могли продолжить путь. Он снова посмотрел на Изуну – на обострившиеся скулы, серые от пыли щёки и напряжённые плечи.

Доверие, подумал он.

Хмыкнул.

Перед тем, как идти дальше, Изуна сменил повязку: было видно, что ему всё ещё тяжело – из-за всей этой ситуации с глазами, из-за ноющей боли, из-за не до конца восстановившейся чакры, – но он держался. Когда они шли, он хватался за ножны у Тобирамы на бедре и осторожно перебирал ногами – Тобирама подсказывал ему, где стоит обойти или поднять колено выше. Они не собирались идти всю ночь – ещё раз остановились после полуночи, и к утру снова были в пути. Передвигались небольшими перебежками – им нельзя было стоять на месте, но и постоянно двигаться в таком состоянии они тоже не могли.

– За тем хребтом есть деревня, – сказал Изуна, когда Тобирама объяснил ему, в какой части карты они примерно находятся.

Ивагакуре осталась позади – они обошли её, когда бежали от разрушенного чёрным пламенем лагеря, и теперь выходили напрямую к северным землям. Тобирама хорошо ощутил это – ночи стали длиннее и холоднее, а на самых высоких горах появились опушки талого снега. Ветер всё ещё оставался сухим и густым, но теперь вместо ночной духоты нёс с собой пробирающую до костей мерзлоту.

– Насколько в ней безопасно? – спросил Тобирама, запечатывая хранилище, и Изуна качнул головой.

– Настолько же, насколько и во всей стране Земли, – огрызнулся он. – Нам нужно передохнуть перед границей.

– У нас есть точка на карте, где мы должны были пополнить запасы, – возразил Тобирама. – Ты сам эту карту рисовал.

Изуна кивнул.

– Знаю. Там хороший перевалочный пункт, довольно обособленный и своенравный, чтобы кто-то задавал тебе лишние вопросы, пока ты выкладываешь деньги, но идти туда ещё двое суток минимум, – он стиснул челюсти и выдохнул сквозь сцепленные зубы. – Мои глаза нас тормозят.

Было видно, что ему тяжело это признавать. Тобирама прищурился, поправляя сумки на поясе.

– О твоих глазах мы поговорим позже, – бросил он, и Изуна скривил губы. – Ты сможешь объяснить, где твоя деревня?

Снова приходилось действовать по ситуации – Тобирама предпочитал такой исход меньше всего, но если уж так складывались обстоятельства, нужно было всё тщательно предусмотреть или хотя бы попытаться. Изуна был прав – им нужен был отдых, чтобы восстановиться перед землями, о которых они знали урывками и чуть больше, чем ничего. Пока они шли, Изуна напряжённо молчал – Тобирама мог представить, но не мог понять, что значило лишиться, пускай и временно, того, на что так сильно полагаешься, поэтому считал, что Изуна держался слишком хорошо для своего состояния. Впрочем, он всегда был выносливым – когда они с Учиха были врагами, только он изводил Тобираму так, что тот валился с ног от бессилия, с его-то способностями и запасами чакры.

Деревня раскинулась в небольшой долине между горными хребтами – с севера над ней нависли снежные шапки, а с юга ещё тянулись заросли вереска и мелкие жухлые кустарники. Казалось, что за дальними скалами уже начиналась бесконечная мерзлота и что вот здесь – последний оплот тусклого солнца в холодном низком небе. Они представились путниками, попавшими в самый разгар гражданских схваток у Ивагакуре, – хозяин минсюку, приметивший повязку у Изуны на глазах и звон монет в кисетах, принял их радушно, даже рассказал, где находится рынок, оружейная и небольшой шумный идзакая. Тобирама сдержанно поблагодарил его, когда расплачивался, и поймал полный сочувствия взгляд.

– Тяжело же вам пришлось, молодые люди, – сказал хозяин сокрушённо. – Моего племянника тоже забрали на войну шиноби из Ивагакуре. Надеюсь, ему повезло больше, чем вашему другу.

Тобирама сухо кивнул – если твой племянник вообще жив, подумал он мимоходом и нырнул под тусклое небо, прямо навстречу холодному солнцу. У него были дела, которые требовали внимания, но когда он толкнул скрипнувшую створку, Изуна уже спал, забравшись под выданные шерстяные одеяла с головой, и мелко подрагивал, зажав ладони между колен. В ногах у него лежала раскрытая аптечка, и в маленьком помещении пахло пряными лекарствами. Тобирама огляделся – выглянул в окно, на полупустую улицу, прислушался к окружению и разжёг очаг. Стало теплее и светлее – с торца пристройки стояла огромная бадья с водой, и Тобирама на собственной шкуре убедился, что она холоднее, чем снег зимой. Пришлось закутаться в одно из одеял, которое не забрал Изуна, и сесть к очагу. Маленькое пламя разморило Тобираму, и он уснул прямо так, сидя на стареньких циновках и покачиваясь в такт треску горящих поленьев.

Проснулся, когда Изуна ёрзал на койке, перекладывая пожитки, – рядом с ним стояла плошка с водой, в которой он рассматривал своё отражение, когда менял повязку на глазах. Выглядел он намного лучше – лицо потеряло мертвенную бледность, и левый глаз, хоть и был увит лопнувшими сосудами, уже мог открываться, хотя, судя по тому, как Изуна щурился, видел недостаточно чётко.

Вечер они провели, пересматривая хранилища и прикидывая план на будущее, – договорились обсудить вылазку и решить, что делать дальше и каким маршрутом следовать. Ночью Тобирама спал без задних ног, а утром отправился присматриваться к поселению – они решили, что проведут здесь не больше четырёх дней, поэтому необходимо было выяснить, что они могут взять от этой деревни. Начал с травников и лекарей, заглянул в кузницу, приметил основные людные места, осмотрел территорию вокруг идзакая и, покружив по куцым окрестностям, завернул на рынок – притащил оттуда немного слив и целый мешок яблок.

Изуна впечатлился.

– И это всё – мне? – спросил он недоверчиво, когда Тобирама кинул яблоки ему на колени. – А как же хруст?

Тобирама закатил глаза.

– Просто ешь, – процедил он сквозь зубы. – Чем быстрее ты встанешь на ноги, тем быстрее мы закончим миссию.

Изуна хмыкнул, подкидывая яблоко в ладони.

– Яблоки не поднимут меня на ноги, – сказал он как бы между прочим и потёр плод о дзюбан. – Но поднимут мне настроение, – он прижал красный бок к губам и посмотрел на Тобираму, чуть прищурившись. – Ты такой заботливый, когда не ведёшь себя как мудак.

Тот только фыркнул и подкинул дров в очаг.

К полудню Изуна разузнал про ледяную воду в бадье у пристройки – вернулся продрогший, с синими от холода губами и мокрыми волосами, слипшимися в остроконечные сосульки. Подвинул Тобираму у очага – тот чистил оружие и пересчитывал кунаи – и закутался в три одеяла, разве что ноги к тлеющим поленьями не сунул. Зубы у него мелко постукивали – он даже по яблоку попал не с первого раза. Тобирама покосился на него.

– Оденься хотя бы, – посоветовал он, смотря, как Изуна держит края одеяла изнутри, чтобы не распахивалось.

Тот качнул головой – тяжёлые капли воды мазнули его по щеке, и Изуна нетерпеливо смахнул их в огонь.

– Для этого нужно отойти от очага и вылезти из одеял, – отозвался он кисло. – Нет уж, спасибо.

– Тогда используй чакру, – Тобирама сложил кунаи с формулами отдельно.

Изуна поджал синюшные губы.

– Я уже её использую, – огрызнулся он и плотнее закутался в шерстяной кокон.

Он был похож на замёрзшего нахохлившегося воробья – попросил Тобираму кинуть ему одну из своих поясных сумок, которые оставил на койке, и, подержав ладони чуть ли не в самом огне, принялся копаться в медикаментах. Когда согрелся, снял повязку с правого глаза – кожа на веках была сухой и воспалённой, в уголках скопилась мутная слеза и склеила короткие ресницы в острые лучики. На салфетке перед собой Изуна разложил чистые инструменты – затем открыл банку с мазью, густо пахнущей хвоей, подцепил смесь на шпатель и ловко заложил за веко, Тобирама даже глазом моргнуть не успел.

– Ну, долго будешь во мне дыры сверлить? – поинтересовался Изуна, туго затягивая бинты на затылке.

Его левый глаз с сеткой лопнувших сосудов смотрел цепко и сосредоточенно – значит, видел лучше. Тобирама поймал себя на том, что уже третью минуту держит в руке один и тот же кунай и, не отрываясь, следит за быстрыми движениями Изуны. Тот справлялся на удивление ладно, будто занимался подобным не раз и не два и довёл манипуляцию до совершенства. Возникал вопрос: он умел это делать как разведчик, которых всегда обучали минимальной медицинской поддержке, или его глаза уже столько раз доставляли ему подобные проблемы, что он научился лечить себя сам? Сколько в таком случае это продолжалось? Как он ещё не ослеп?

Тобирама отложил оружие в сторону – закатал сползший рукав до локтя, убрал упавшие на лоб волосы.

– Мы можем поговорить? – спросил он сухо.

Изуна широко раскрыл веки на левом глазу – задрал голову вверх, и по блеснувшей склере раскатилась густая капля целебного отвара. Он зажмурился и встряхнулся – затем поморгал несколько раз и открыл глаз.

– Можем, – отозвался он на удивление покладисто. – О чём хочешь узнать?

Тобирама поджал губы и скрестил руки на груди.

– О твоих глазах, – выдохнул он терпеливо.

Особенных надежд он не питал – Изуна его, конечно, не разочаровал.

– Не сегодня, – бросил он и быстро запечатал аптечку.

– А когда? – взъелся Тобирама, и Изуна ответил ему тем же.

– Когда я решу.

Они столкнулись взглядами – очаг мягко потрескивал догорающими поленьями, пузатые тени дрожали на неровных стенах.

– Ты… – начал Тобирама, но Изуна перебил его.

– Что бы ты ни сказал, я это уже слышал, – прошипел он недовольно. – Я расскажу тебе, когда посчитаю нужным и _если_ посчитаю нужным.

Тобирама стиснул кулаки.

– Прекрати нарываться, – велел он.

– Не могу, так хочется тебе по зубам дать, – выплюнул Изуна, и Тобирама фыркнул.

– Оденься сначала.

Они бы вбились друг в друга лбами, если бы в рассохшуюся дверь не постучал хозяин – услужливо поинтересовался, как себя чувствуют гости и не хотят ли они отобедать вместе с его семьёй. От компании они отказались под предлогом неважного самочувствия после путешествия – к тому моменту, как Тобирама притащил глиняные горшочки с поджаркой, Изуна успел одеться, закутаться в одеяло так, чтобы было удобно размахивать руками, и теперь сидел у очага, расчёсывая влажные пряди пальцами. Напряжение между ними никуда не делось, но есть хотелось больше – тем более были и другие вопросы, которые требовали ответов.

Они сидели на тёплой циновке у очага, расстелив под ногами одно из одеял, – посуду поставили на камни, огораживающие очаг, чтобы еда не остыла, а между коленей разложили свитки и карты.

– Мы отклонились на запад от первоначального маршрута из-за лагеря, так что теперь мы вот здесь, – сказал Изуна, палочками показывая на карте точку между горными хребтами.

Тобирама кивнул и поставил на бумаге крест угольным карандашиком.

– Чтобы вернуться, придётся около суток двигаться в этом направлении, – он проследил путь пальцем, но Изуна замотал головой. – Что?

– Мы не будем возвращаться на тот тракт, – он вытащил из-под свитка сложенный в несколько раз пергамент.

Тобирама нахмурился.

– С какой это стати? – он недовольно почесал кончиком палочки переносицу. – Да, граница хорошо патрулируется шиноби Ивагакуре, и путь там всего один, но…

Изуна поднял руки, скрестив запястья, – велел заткнуться. Он бы и вслух сказал, но был занят тем, что интенсивно жевал.

– Судя по _этой_ карте, дорога, по которой мы должны были двигаться, единственная среди всех маршрутов, что уходит за северную границу в страну Льдов, – он показал Тобираме жирную линию, пересекающую границу между двумя территориями только в одном месте.

Тот поджал губы.

– Да, я тоже умею читать карты, и в курсе, что дорога только одна.

– Дослушай сначала, – цокнул на него Изуна. – Всё вот это, – он указал на неровные линии между двумя государствами, – непроходимые горы, перевалов там нет. Поэтому патрули шиноби стоят только на этой дороге. Но, – он разложил пергамент поверх их карты, и Тобирама наклонился к нему ближе.

Пергамент был большим, плотным и сухим, с грязными уголками и чуть разодранными краями – это была карта, тщательно расчерченная и разделённая на квадраты, отмеченная координатами и различными обозначениями. Изуна наложил одну карту поверх другой, сопоставляя линии, – на пергаменте, который достал Изуна, был нарисован кусок страны Земли и большая территория страны Льдов, которой не было на их картах. Тобирама поднял на него взгляд – Изуна шустро жевал и выглядел крайне довольным.

– Значит, лагерь шиноби Ивагакуре ты развалил не зря, – хмыкнул Тобирама, и Изуна возмущённо стиснул челюсти.

– Я развалил? – спросил он недовольно с набитым ртом. – Это ты обрушил на них скалы, между прочим.

– Я навёл небольшую панику, – возразил Тобирама. – А ты сжёг лагерь дотла.

Изуна нахмурился – сунул палочки в рот, закусил их зубами.

– Не слышу благодарностей, – буркнул он, и Тобирама только закатил глаза.

Изуна говорил, что нашёл у пленника какую-то сомнительную карту, но рассматривать её, само собой, ни у кого из них времени не было – на привалах они только и делали, что пытались прийти в себя, поэтому познакомиться с картой у Изуны получилось только сейчас.

– Больше ничего не было – оружие и свитки, если они и имелись, у него, скорее всего, отобрали, – рассказал он, когда они слушали шорох холодного ветра, царапающего скалы. – Он был без сознания, когда я его нашёл. Попытался привести в чувство, а когда понял, что это бесполезно, решил залезть в голову, – Изуна поморщился. – Из-за этого он почти сразу очнулся, увидел меня и откусил себе язык. Весьма профессионально, кстати, прямо по книжке.

Тобираму на тот момент интересовали другие вопросы – вопросы выживания, – но игнорировать Изуну он не стал.

– Почему он сделал это, когда увидел тебя? Сколько они тащили его от границы – пять дней, семь? – Тобирама нахмурился. – А он решил покончить жизнь самоубийством только сейчас?

Изуна бы прикрыл болезненно глаза, не находись они под повязкой.

– Потому что я вытащил ему кляп изо рта, когда пытался привести в чувства, – процедил он сквозь зубы. – Так что, если бы не кляп, я уверен, он бы сделал это намного раньше.

Тобирама устало прикрыл глаза.

– Ты что-нибудь увидел, когда влезал ему в голову?

Изуна медленно покачал головой.

– Я не успел сконцентрироваться, так что ничего особенно примечательного, – кажется, он нахмурился, пытаясь разобраться в воспоминаниях, которые не были его собственными. – Снег, холод, потом чёрные скалы, – он задумался. – Какие-то расплывчатые лица, глухие голоса. Тени.

– Ничего полезного, – подытожил Тобирама, и Изуне, хоть и нехотя, пришлось с ним согласиться, потому что так оно и было.

Теперь между ними лежала карта, и Изуна увлечённо водил по ней пальцем.

– Пока ты бескорыстно проявлял заботу, – начал он, подкидывая яблоко на ладони (Тобирама закатил глаза), – я разобрался, что есть что. Мы – вот здесь, – он указал на самый край карты, где был расчерчен кусок страны Земли.

Тобирама проследил пальцем заштрихованную линию:

– А здесь – единственная дорога через границу.

Изуна кивнул.

– Верно, – он ухмыльнулся. – Только она не единственная.

Тобирама присмотрелся – разгладил выцветший пергамент ладонями, толкая пальцы Изуны, отметил мельчайшие символы и пометки. Неровная граница, отрисованная непроходимыми горными хребтами, пестрела тонкими, еле заметными линиями, связывающими два государства друг с другом.

Это были лазейки.

– Это всё – заячьи тропы? – уточнил Тобирама, показывая на отдельные штрихи.

Изуна отгрыз от яблока приличный кусок.

– Скорее всего, – он перебрал пальцами в воздухе, и Тобирама вложил в его ладонь угольный карандашик. – Вот здесь, на той дороге, по которой должны были идти мы, есть символ.

– Похож на копьё.

– Ага, – Изуна кивнул и обвёл такие же символы на ещё пяти предполагаемых лазейках. – Думаю, это означает заставы.

Тобирама задумался – показал на пузатый кружок с крестом под ним.

– А это что? – символ был нарисован у трёх лазеек, рядом с одной из них была кривая подпись. – Тут написано: медведи.

Изуна нахмурился.

– Если посчитать, что это череп и кости?

– Опасность? – Тобирама поднял на него взгляд.

– Почему нет? – Изуна пожал плечом. – Медведи, в конце концов, действительно опасны.

– Значит, он отмечал, о каких лазейках знает Ивагакуре, а через какие не пройти по тем или иным причинам, – Тобирама почесал подбородок кончиком ногтя и показал на жирный крест в нижней части карты. – Тут что?

Изуна молчал какое-то время.

– Я думал об этом, но не уверен, – он сощурил единственный глаз. – Могу предположить, что это место, где его схватили шиноби Ивагакуре.

Тобирама указал на ещё один крест, но уже расположенный на территории страны Льдов.

– Тут такой же, – сказал он задумчиво. – Было бы неплохо знать, куда он двигался.

– В свою страну или из своей страны, ты имеешь в виду? – уточнил Изуна, и Тобирама кивнул. – Сложно сказать.

Тобирама отодвинул пергамент и разложил бумаги так, чтобы обе карты были на виду – за окном рано темнело, и холодные сумерки тянулись к маленькому очагу мёрзлой синевой. Изуна закутался в одеяло плотнее – собрал упавшие через плечо волосы и перекинул за спину, но несколько тяжёлых прядей всё равно скользнули вдоль его щеки. Тобирама молча протянул ему кусок бечевки – Изуна подвязал волосы в низкий хвост и поморщился, когда несколько волосков зацепились о грубую верёвку.

– Значит, ты предлагаешь не идти основным трактом, а воспользоваться лазейкой? – уточнил Тобирама, сравнивая карты.

Обе были составлены достаточно точно, только на карте пленника из страны Льдов обозначений оказалось намного больше – намного больше информации. Территория государства была разделена прерывистыми линиями – кое-где линии были сплошными и жирными, поэтому Тобирама предположил, что они выделяют обособленные земли внутри страны. Скорее всего, она была поделена на регионы, в центре каждого из которых – жирная точка, обозначающая город. Управлялось ли всё государство одним человеком, как это было в стране Огня, или каждый из регионов оставался обособленным относительно или полностью, он не знал – мог только предполагать. Возникал вопрос: где именно держат их людей?

Изуна кивнул, в два укуса съедая огрызок.

– Да, мне кажется это здравой идеей, – он наткнулся на задумчивый взгляд Тобирамы и махнул рукой. – Ну давай, скажи, что ты сомневаешься.

– Звучит сомни… – начал Тобирама, не дослушав его, но осёкся и цокнул языком. – Насколько эта карта приближена к реальности, как думаешь?

Изуна фыркнул.

– А насколько правдива наша? Ты заходил так далеко на север? – спросил он надменно. – И я тоже не заходил, хотя много где побывал, – он достал из мешка ещё одно яблоко и подкинул на ладони. – Если хочешь спросить меня: что так пойдём, что так – ни в чём нельзя быть уверенными.

Не то чтобы Тобирама очень хотел его спрашивать, но в словах Изуны была доля правды: единственное, в чём они были уверены, это в наличии заставы на основном пути из одной страны в другую. Если уж тракт был отмечен даже на картах, нарисованных в стране Огня, шиноби Ивагакуре абсолютно точно шныряют в этой области. С другой стороны – какова вероятность, что лазейкам на карте пленника можно доверять? Что, если это ловушки? Или лазеек нет и в помине, потому что они нарисованы для отвода глаз? Но что тогда делать с обозначениями и заметками? Тоже для отвода глаз? А если лазейки реальны? Это сильно бы облегчило им дорогу в чужую страну, если подумать.

Изуна следил за сосредоточенным лицом Тобирамы с лёгкой насмешкой – пока тот думал, Изуна успел сгрызть ещё два яблока. Делал он это, конечно, очень быстро, как только зубы не сломал, так хрустеть.

– Долго думаешь, – сказал он и посмотрел на огрызок – почему-то не съел, а бросил в огонь.

– Кто-то же должен, – отозвался Тобирама и потёр переносицу. – Ты помнишь, что говорил Хаширама?

Изуна задумался.

– Что нас будут ждать? – уточнил он и дождался, когда Тобирама кивнёт. – Звучит ещё более сомнительно, чем всё, через что мы прошли, согласись.

Тобирама неопределённо поджал губы.

– Что, если они будут ждать нас на тракте?

Изуна ткнул пальцем в карту.

– Здесь, что ли? – он усмехнулся. – Вряд ли. Судя по тому, как ревностно Ивагакуре охраняет свои границы, она не подпустит чужаков так близко.

– Они могли иметь в виду, что встретят нас, когда мы окажемся на их территории, – возразил Тобирама и потянулся за сливами, про которые успел забыть.

– Да, только для этого надо _оказаться_ на их территории, – сказал Изуна и потянулся – одеяло упало с его плеч и запуталось в непривычно широких рукавах дзюбана. – И я предпочёл бы сделать это, не встречаясь с шиноби Ивагакуре, – он поморщился. – Они мне никогда не нравились.

Тобирама поднял на него взгляд.

– Ладно, – он сложил карты. – Я подумаю.

Изуна посмотрел на него с неприязнью, но комментировать не стал – только пожал плечами.

– Подумай, – хмыкнул он. – Время ещё есть.

Ночью, пока Тобирама занимался отчётом, Изуна сидел на рассохшихся скрипучих ступенях, поставив рядом лампадку, и, закутавшись в одеяла, медитировал, сложив руки у живота. Тобирама ощущал, как тихо плещется чужая чакра, – как Изуна осторожно собирает её в ладонях, перекатывает, словно мыльный пузырь, и пускает по телу тонкими ростками. Концентрация чакры – важный элемент лечения, постоянно твердил Хаширама, и Изуна, судя по всему, знал об этом на собственном примере. Плавные потоки его чакры – не такие грубые и взбешённые, как у его брата, а скорее гибкие и осторожные, будто дикие кошки, – согревали его холодные пальцы и сосредоточивались в глазницах болезненными сгустками. Ещё немного, и он снова сможет активировать додзюцу. Тобирама заметил, что длительное использование шарингана вызывало у Изуны симптомы, которых не наблюдалось у других представителей клана. С другой стороны, Изуна владел тем, другим, шаринганом, названия которого Тобирама не знал – этот шаринган давал Изуне ужасную силу, отнимал его зрение и мешал использованию стандартного додзюцу. Оправдывали ли результаты возможные риски – Тобирама сомневался, но техники его заинтересовали. И, как бы ему не хотелось это признавать, не только потому, что были столь же опасны для их предприятия, сколько, как выяснилось, полезны.

Утром, когда умывался, Тобирама приметил простенькую удочку, прислонённую к углу хозяйственной пристройки за их домиком, – предупредил хозяина минсюку и, запечатав в свитке немного еды, отправился на реку. Изуна в это время точил лясы с посетителями местного идзакая – коротал время, грыз яблоки и собирал информацию. Всю ночь он проспал с повязкой на глазах, а утром смог открыть оба глаза – правый, подвергшийся большему напряжению из-за чёрного огня, выглядел болезненно по сравнению с левым, но, по крайней мере, мог видеть. У Тобирамы было много вопросов – претензий, по сути дела, – но он оставил их при себе, потому что понимал, чем всё это закончится. Сначала надо было отдохнуть, восстановить чакру, пополнить запасы и решить, что делать дальше, а всё остальное – потом.

Рыба в холодной реке, что удивительно, действительно водилась – плескалась через порожки и юрко обходила тяжёлые валуны на пути. Тобирама уселся на берегу, у самой кромки воды, фиксируя удочку между камнями, – поплавок покачивался в укромной заводи, и это движение, как обычно, успокоило Тобираму. Он сосредоточился на собственных мыслях, чакре и состоянии, глубоко вдохнул морозный воздух синих гор, задрал голову вверх, вбирая светлой кожей ясное небо, и расслабился. Напряжение, сковавшее его уставшее тело, растеклось масляным пятном по ссадинам и тягучими каплями упало на сухую гальку – Тобирама ощутил, как раздуваются лёгкие и как очищается голова.

Он открыл глаза, когда почувствовал чужое присутствие – чакры Изуны не ощущалось, так хорошо он её контролировал, но сам Изуна стоял прямо рядом с его, Тобирамы, плечом. Подкидывал в руке крупное яблоко и задумчиво смотрел, как стремительно бежит река позади укромной заводи.

– Не клюёт? – спросил он небрежно, даже не смотря на поплавок, и громко хрустнул яблоком.

Тобирама поджал губы.

– Ещё бы клевало, когда ты всю рыбу распугиваешь, – отозвался он с неприязнью.

Изуна хмыкнул и одним движением опустился на сухую гальку – скрестил ноги и чуть сгорбил плечи, перебрасывая яблоко из ладони в ладонь.

– Я тут ни при чём. Хозяин минсюку тебя сдал, ты тут с самого утра сидишь, – он обвёл задумчивым взглядом мелкую заводь, куцые заросли по низкому берегу и пространство между ним и Тобирамой. – Ни одной рыбёшки не вижу.

Тот оскалился.

– Ты сутки назад вообще ничего не видел, – огрызнулся он, и Изуна бросил на него колкий взгляд.

Быть может, не проведи они столько времени бок о бок, он бы уже съездил Тобираме по лицу – вместо этого только высокомерно вздёрнул нос и отгрыз от яблока приличный кусок, хотя пальцы на свободной руке нервно сжались в кулак. Он просто устал – от долгой дороги, от постоянной концентрации и бесконечных споров по любому поводу, – а то так бы уже извалял Тобираму в речном иле, темнеющем по галечному берегу, и Тобирама с охотой бы ответил ему тем же.

Они переглянулись.

– Есть какие-нибудь новости? – спросил Тобирама, охватывая взглядом тёмно-синие верхушки гор над головой.

Изуна задумчиво провёл яблоком по губам.

– Боевых действий здесь не было – все схватки остались на юге и вокруг Ивагакуре, а на севере – тишь да гладь. Шиноби появляются редко – в основном, останавливаются в деревне за западным перевалом, там у них накатанная дорожка прямо от границы, а сюда сворачивают только, как говорится, по праздникам, – Изуна вытянул ногу, толкая камешки. – Ты что-нибудь чувствуешь?

Тобирама покачал головой – окрестности были чисты, – но на всякий случай приложил два пальца к земле. Далёкая, как огоньки на горизонте, чакра растеклась под ладонью.

– Отряды шиноби Ивагакуре ближе к границе – идут по тому тракту, где пролегал наш первоначальный путь, – сказал он, прикрыв глаза. – Разрозненные очаги, не двигаются, затаились в горах.

– Разбойники, – сказал Изуна со знанием дела, и Тобирама кивнул.

– В этой стороне, кроме нас, никого нет.

Изуна пожал плечами.

– Тут и ловить особо нечего, – он прикусил яблоко мелким клыком. – Хорошо, если наскребём немного еды и лекарств в дорогу.

– По крайней мере, обойдёмся без лишних схваток, – возразил Тобирама и заметил, как Изуна морщится. – Что?

Тот молчал какое-то время.

– В идзакая сказали, что пару лет назад люди из страны Льдов приходили сюда.

– Так далеко от границы? – Тобирама нахмурился. – Есть же другие деревни, намного ближе.

Изуна убрал выпавшие из хвоста пряди за ухо.

– Не так и далеко, если подумать, – он покосился на Тобираму. – С нашей скоростью мы доберёмся до границы за сутки.

– Если нас не застанет какая-нибудь снежная буря между горными перевалами.

– Или лавина, – Изуна пожал плечами. – Они живут в таких условиях, думаю, знают, как выживать, – он задумчиво поджал губы. – Меня интересует другое: _все они_ умеют настолько хорошо контролировать чакру, что даже ты их не видишь?

Тобирама думал об этом – если действительно так, они с Изуной могли влипнуть в серьёзные неприятности.

– Даже если это и так, ты всё равно сможешь их увидеть, – нехотя признался Тобирама. – Ты же можешь использовать обычный шаринган?

Изуна кивнул было, но быстро осёкся.

– В смысле – _обычный_? – он прищурился, и Тобирама раздражённо стиснул челюсти.

– Я прекрасно знаю, как выглядит ваш чёртов шаринган и на что он способен, – вы с ним с самого детства, как откроете, так и носитесь, – сказал он с неприязнью. – Техники такого уровня вряд ли доступны среднестатистическому представителю клана, а вот тебе или твоему брату – в это я могу поверить, – Тобирама постучал пальцем под глазом. – И узор у тебя в глазах в такие моменты непривычный.

Изуна молчал какое-то время.

– А ты, я смотрю, везде свой нос сунуть успеваешь, – протянул он желчно, и Тобирама оскалился на него.

– Я просто наблюдательный, – процедил он. – Сложно не задуматься, когда у тебя в глазах горит целый храмовый орнамент, а земля под ногами полыхает чёрным огнём.

Изуна стиснул челюсти – желваки под его скулами заходили резкими толчками. Он нахмурился, сжал огрызок в кулаке и, коротко размахнувшись, бросил его в заводь – тот упал рядом с поплавком и перечеркнул все надежды Тобирамы на хоть какой-то улов. Не то чтобы он действительно собирался что-то ловить – рыбалка всегда в первую очередь успокаивала его, – но упрямство Изуны злило. Это было хорошее время, чтобы извалять друг друга в тине, но никто из них не шелохнулся.

– Это аматерасу, – сказал вдруг Изуна глухо.

Тобирама даже развернулся к нему.

– Что?

– Чёрный огонь, – объяснил Изуна. – Я назвал его аматерасу.

Тобирама нахмурился.

– Как богиню? – уточнил он и дождался, когда Изуна кивнёт, – потом вдруг вскинулся. – Как ты сказал? Ты «назвал его»?

Изуна покосился на него с подозрением.

– Да, а что?

– То есть это твоя техника? Ты её придумал?

Изуна отвёл взгляд – Тобирама увидел покрасневшую склеру правого глаза и склеенные лучиками ресницы в уголках.

– Можно и так сказать.

Снова уходил от ответа – Тобирама выдохнул и прищурился.

– Ты знал, что у неё такие последствия, верно? – сказал он с расстановкой – больше утверждал, чем спрашивал. – И ты всё равно использовал её, даже зная, что она выбьет тебя из колеи на какое-то время и поставит наше задание под угрозу.

Изуна оскалился – повернулся к Тобираме всем телом, стиснул кулаки.

– А вот это – моё дело, – прошипел он. – Это мои глаза, и я сам буду решать, насколько мне их напрягать и для чего.

Тобирама недовольно ткнул в него пальцем.

– Твои глаза уже тормозили нас, поэтому мы здесь.

Изуна нервно дёрнулся – будто хотел ударить Тобираму, но остановился в последний момент. Взял себя в руки, глубоко вдохнул.

– Мы здесь, потому что оба потратили много чакры и нуждались в отдыхе, – сказал он ровно. – Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что и сам бы не дошёл до перевалочного пункта.

– С грузом в виде тебя – точно бы не дошёл, – отозвался Тобирама и услышал, как скрипят у Изуны зубы.

– Я не просил тебя тащить меня на собственном плече, – ощерился тот. – Спасибо, конечно, что не дал поваляться в придорожной пыли, но мне такой подход к делу даром не сдался.

– У нас есть работа, и мы должны её выполнить, – выдохнул Тобирама зло. – Выполнить так, чтобы у Конохи потом не было проблем, – его качнуло к Изуне – воздух между ними, казалось, трещал разлапистыми молниями. – Не кажется ли тебе, что в этом пункте мы безбожно отстаём?

– Всё беспокоишься, что кто-то признает во мне Учиху? – выплюнул Изуна и насмешливо хмыкнул. – Уверяю, твой чёртов хирайшин намного примечательнее моего катона, так что я бы на твоём месте начал с себя.

Они сцепились взглядами – губы у Изуны были зло изломаны, глаза смотрели яростно и цепко, а кулаки сжимали ткань штанов. Его взгляд расцарапал Тобираме лицо, обжёг щёки и замер на плотно сомкнутых губах – в холодном воздухе застыло раскалённое напряжение, и тихий всплеск со стороны заводи показался оглушительным взрывом. Изуна отмер первым – оглянулся на заросли, вскинул брови.

– Надо же, у тебя клюёт.

Тобирама осёкся – кинул взгляд на поплавок и бросился к удочке. Пока он тащил рыбу к берегу, вбиваясь пятками между камнями, Изуна сидел на корточках, подперев щёку кулаком, и смотрел, как плещется добыча, пойманная в ловушку.

– Мы действительно наделали много шума, – сказал он, когда Тобирама выбросил рыбу на берег. – Но никто нас до сих пор не отследил. У Конохи не будет проблем.

Тот утер запястьем лицо – посмотрел на Изуну с подозрением.

– С чего такая уверенность?

– Я разведчик, – отозвался тот, сосредоточенным взглядом оглядывая берег реки. – Я привык к тому, что ничего не идёт по плану, – он бросил на Тобираму косой взгляд мельком. – Ты тоже должен знать это ощущение – в конце концов, ты работаешь с моим братом.

Затем он поднялся и достал из-за пазухи ещё одно яблоко – Тобирама проводил спину Изуны хмурым взором, и ему показалось, что на непроницаемой чёрной ткани он увидел проклятый красно-белый веер.

Ужинали запечённой над очагом рыбой – снова разложили карты на тёплых циновках и нависли над ними дрожащими тенями. Идея с лазейками Тобираму привлекала – они и так достаточно повоевали на чужой земле, чтобы ещё и с боем прорываться через границу, поэтому такой вариант он всё же решил рассмотреть.

– Хорошо, предположим, мы используем один из проходов, – Тобирама указал пальцем на штрихи через границу. – Какой именно?

Изуна закинул кусок рыбы в рот и повернул карту так, чтобы им обоим было удобно прослеживать маршрут.

– Я думал об этом, пока ты тут возился, – сказал он небрежно, и Тобирама поднял на него недовольный взгляд. – Смотри, здесь около двадцати лазеек, и, как мы решили, о пяти из них известно шиноби из Ивагакуре.

– Ещё шесть – опасны, – подхватил Тобирама, указывая на обозначения. – Не все подписаны, почему именно, но суть ясна.

– Да, – Изуна кивнул и подчеркнул угольком символ в виде неровных кружков. – Ещё две завалены, судя по всему. Прохода там нет.

– Вот эти – почему-то под знаком вопроса, – Тобирама показал на три штриха через границу.

– Я бы не стал выяснять, почему, пожалуй, – отозвался Изуна, и Тобирама с ним согласился. – Остаётся четыре лазейки.

– Одна – слишком близка к основному тракту, – Тобирама подцепил палочками кусок рыбы, но так и не отправил в рот. – В ней нет особенного смысла.

Изуна присмотрелся – ткнул в карту пальцем.

– Тут бы я тоже не пошёл – выходишь прямо к населённому пункту, и не факт, что это безобидная гражданская деревня.

Тобирама поднял на него взгляд – они сидели близко, склонившись над картами, и от этого короткого движения, чуть не столкнулись кончиками носов.

– Я тоже читал о каннибалах, насаживающих путников на вертела, но давай будем отталкиваться от фактов, – сказал он снисходительно, и Изуна фыркнул.

– Ну, если что, я отдам им тебя – во-первых, ты больше, а во-вторых, дичь, которая сопротивляется, знаешь ли, куда вкуснее.

Тобирама задержал на нём внимательный взгляд – Изуна только откинул волосы за спину и пожал плечами. Маленький огонь в очаге отбрасывал на его расслабленное лицо густые тени и обводил сухие губы – глаза дрожали тёмной радужкой, и от близости пламени щёки Изуны чуть покраснели. Тобирама не раз замечал, что Изуна остаётся с красным лицом каждый раз, когда использует катон, – так, просто наблюдение.

– В итоге, у нас остаётся два пути, – Изуна задумчиво постучал пальцем по кончику носа. – И один из них использовал наш пленник.

Тобирама нахмурился.

– С чего ты взял? – спросил он, указывая на два жирных креста по разные стороны границы. – Потому что этот ход расположен между двумя этими точками?

Изуна кивнул.

– Это логично, – он проследил путь пальцем. – Не важно, в какую сторону он шёл, – удобнее использовать эту лазейку, расположенную между двумя пунктами, чем вот эту, оставшуюся. До неё от основного маршрута идти несколько суток, не меньше.

Тобирама подумал.

– С чего мы взяли, что он шёл от этого креста к этому кресту?

Изуна пожал плечами.

– У тебя есть ещё идеи?

Идеи были, но все они заканчивались тем, что кресты – это места, до которых нужно было дойти. Тобирама сгорбился над картой, внимательно изучая обозначения, и поднял голову, когда Изуна пихнул его в плечо.

– Ешь, а то остынет, – велел он.

Тобирама качнул головой.

– Поставь у очага.

Он отбросил волосы со лба и неосознанно погладил отметину на щеке кончиком пальца – конечно, они могли рискнуть. Впереди их ждала крепкая застава из воинственно настроенных шиноби Ивагакуре, и не факт, что им бы удалось проскользнуть мимо них незамеченными, – Тобирама был хорошим сенсором, а шаринган Изуны видел дальше горизонта, но это не значило, что среди врага нет таких же умельцев, как они. Если они где-то и водились, то определённо в двух местах – у самой Ивагакуре и на границе. По крайней мере, будь Тобирама каге, он бы так охрану и организовывал. С другой стороны – чужая карта ему лишних надежд не сулила и была сомнительным источником информации, но других вариантов у них не было.

Третий день Изуна провёл в горах вместе со стариком-травником – вернулся в приподнятом настроении со свежим лицом и ясными глазами, будто что-то принял и изо всех сил старался себя не выдать. Тобираме не нравилось, что он праздно ошивается в окрестностях. С другой стороны, кто Тобирама такой, чтобы говорить ему, что делать в его законное свободное время? С каких пор его вообще волнует, что делает Изуна, если им не нужно сражаться или убегать от погони? Тобирама зажмурился и гулко выдохнул, собирая мягкую чакру в руках. Ах, да. Кажется, он уже задавал себе этот вопрос, но всё ещё не получил на него внятного ответа – вообще никакого ответа. Быть может, Изуна был прав – он действительно был зациклен на контроле. Не то чтобы Тобираме хотелось с ним соглашаться, но существовали вещи, которые надо было уметь принимать.

Он озаботился снаряжением, пока Изуна под завязку набивал их аптечки где-то на альпийских лужайках, – починил доспехи и заточил оружие. После полудня получил зашифрованное послание от Хаширамы – тот сообщал, что Ивагакуре не отследила их перемещение и не связала между собой события, в которых их маленький отряд принял непосредственное участие. Так же указал, что от страны Льдов так и не поступило никаких сообщений, и поэтому велел быть предельно осторожными и полагаться друг на друга. Тобирама хмыкнул – старый добрый Хаширама со своими светлыми идеалами и слепой верой даже в самых подозрительных людей.

Маленький призывной сокол расправил крылья, усевшись на край койки, и посмотрел на Тобираму так же, как смотрел Изуна, – требовательно и с насмешкой. Тобирама закатил глаза – скормил ему корки от рисовых булочек, которые Изуна сушил над очагом, и сокол, щёлкнув клювом, видимо, в благодарность, испарился.

Изуна нарисовался только под вечер – уже темнело, и холодное небо затянуло матовой синевой. Тобирама натаскал брусков во двор и, обнажив меч, отрабатывал удары – конечно, легче было бы создать водяного клона, но это было чревато последствиями. Одно дело, когда путник тренируется, чтобы защитить себя в дороге, и совсем другое – когда тренируется вышколенный шиноби, отношение к которым всегда было неоднозначным. Когда Тобирама тренировался, то был полностью сконцентрирован на цели, будь то человек или манекен – просчитывал комбинации и моделировал ситуацию, чтобы отработать различные варианты атаки. Это помогало ему совершенствовать навыки боя и позволяло отдыхать от других мыслей, постоянно находящихся в его голове, – Хаширама частенько советовал ему расслабиться и забыть обо всём, когда видел, что Тобирама начинал закипать, но тот просто не мог не думать.

За тренировкой его застал Изуна – он успел перебрать аптечки и переодеться в тёплый банлон и плотные штаны ниже колена. Теперь стоял, прислонившись к углу их домика, и, придерживая ремень ножен, перекинутых через плечо, внимательно наблюдал за чужими движениями. На самом деле он, должно быть, знал их все – ну, или почти все, – ему даже не нужен был шаринган, чтобы сказать, куда Тобирама будет бить в следующую секунду и какой ногой сделает первый шаг. Эта мысль остановила Тобираму – он обернулся, и они встретились взглядами.

– Я твою аптечку тоже посмотрел – кроме свитков, распечатывай их сам, – сказал Изуна небрежно, и Тобирама коротко кивнул ему. – Ты относил оружие к кузнецу?

Тобирама осмотрел лезвие меча – поднял на Изуну взгляд, смахнул капли пота со лба.

– Да, – отозвался он сухо. – Ты не взял свой меч, и я решил захватить его тоже, – он задумался. – Чтобы потом время не терять.

Изуна медленно кивнул ему – это было что-то вроде благодарности, которой они никогда не обменивались вслух. Молчание между ними почему-то стало неловким – захрустело тающим снегом и неприятно лизнуло ледяным языком горячие виски. Изуна кивнул ему – точнее, мечу в его руке.

– Схватимся? – предложил он как бы между делом.

Выглядел он так, будто у него была целая куча дел, и откажи ему Тобирама, он бы тут же нашёл, чем заняться вместо тренировочного боя. Предлагал так снисходительно, будто мимо пробегал, а не стоял над душой, изучая каждое выверенное движение и замечая малейшее изменение.

– На мечах? – уточнил Тобирама, и Изуна усмехнулся.

– Что, неприятные воспоминания?

Тобирама нахмурился.

– Это я у тебя должен спросить, – сказал он с расстановкой, но Изуна только пожал плечом.

– Как захочешь.

Они тренировались иногда, когда Изуна был в Конохе и не пропадал на территории квартала Учиха, а у Тобирамы организовывалась свободная минута между слушаниями законов и встречами. Инициатором всегда был Изуна – звал Тобираму, если не мог вытащить Учиху от Хаширамы, и Тобирама соглашался. Они всегда стояли друг против друга на поле боя и очень тяжело уживались на одной мирной территории – на плацу ситуация возвращала их к истокам и давала зажатым лёгким расправиться, чтобы наполниться лязгом мечей, азартом и чистой злостью, звенящей между ними. Они не пытались убить друг друга – если только в самом начале, когда Изуна с пеной у рта доказывал Учихе, что тот не прав, а Тобирама лишь огрызался на заявления Хаширамы, – только соревновались в выносливости, скорости и изобретательности. Загвоздка всегда была в том, что они заканчивали вничью.

Всегда.

Изуна сбросил ремень с плеча – ладонь в перчатке обхватила изящную рукоять, лезвие меча блеснуло в тусклом свете фонариков, висящих по всей территории минсюку.

– Звон мечей будет слишком громким, – сказал Тобирама и убрал собственный меч в ножны. – Предлагаю борьбу.

Изуна прислонил ножны к стене и пожал плечом.

– Я же сказал: как захочешь, – сказал он ровно, и что-то в его голосе Тобираме не понравилось.

Точно, подумал он, – Изуна был слишком спокоен. Не бросался в бой, не дразнил и не ругался, выводя оппонента – Тобираму – из себя. Он просто хотел хорошенько подраться, чтобы очистить голову и после спать без задних ног, пока была такая возможность. Что ж, Тобирама хорошо его понимал.

Тобирама был без банлона – холодный воздух оседал на его обнажённые плечи, но постоянная циркуляция чакры мешала ему коснуться горячей кожи, – и Изуна стащил свой, оставляя висеть тряпьём на ножнах. Потянулся, разминая суставы, подвязал волосы крепче и встал в стойку, уводя правую половину тела чуть назад и выставляя левую ладонь вперёд.

– Ведём счёт? – спросил Тобирама, пружиня в коленях, и Изуна резко качнул головой.

– Пока не упадём, – ухмыльнулся он, и Тобирама сдержанно кивнул ему.

Они сцепились взглядами – глаза в глаза – и закружили по мёрзлой траве. Свет фонариков отражался в тёмной радужке Изуны и рисовал на его лице боевую раскраску – обводил глаза и чернил сухие губы. Тобирама не нападал, потому что знал, что Изуна не выдержит первым, – так и случилось. Изуна бросился вперёд – ушёл чуть в сторону, нырнул под выставленную руку, и его удар мазнул Тобираму под ухо. Тот увернулся, перехватил чужой локоть и попытался скрутить Изуну, но Изуна ловко вышел из-под атаки, нанёс удар в солнечное сплетение и был остановлен крепкой ладонью. Тобирама впечатал ему кулак под дых, и Изуна согнулся пополам – умудрился отскочить обратно и поймал открытым ртом холодный воздух.

Они снова закружили друг подле друга – Тобирама нырнул вниз, нанося удар по голеням, но Изуна отскочил через руки и, приподнявшись на мысок, размахнулся, чтобы заехать Тобираме прямо по виску. Тот поймал колено Изуны в захват – открыл грудь, потому что Изуна, зажатый, вдруг нырнул вниз, ставя ладони на мёрзлую траву, подскочил и впечатал свободную стопу Тобираме в живот. Они оба упали – Изуна кувыркнулся, припадая к земле, как хищник, Тобирама присел на колено, прижимая ладонь к животу. Они переглянулись – на губах у Изуны играла азартная улыбка, и уголок рта Тобирамы сам собой пополз вверх.

– Можно убрать человека с войны, но очень сложно убрать войну из него, – сказал как-то Хаширама.

Он определённо точно имел в виду Учиху и его радикальные методы решения проблем, но на самом деле это можно было сказать про всех них. Они родились на войне, они на ней выросли, и, даже несмотря на то, что они её закончили, война оставалась важной частью их жизни – к сожалению, _большей_ частью. Только теперь не обязательно было убивать оппонента, чтобы выжить, – после можно было сесть прямо на траву и обсудить детали боя, отметить улучшения и заострить внимание на дырах в защите и нападении. Можно было совершенствоваться и не бояться умереть завтра на поле битвы.

Это, определённо, было хорошее время.

Они сцепились в ближнем бою – Изуна блокировал каждую из атак, но Тобирама умудрился скрутить его, заламывая руку за спину. Изуна извернулся, зацепил его за ахиллово сухожилие, и Тобирама покачнулся – этот приём он уже видел, когда Изуна дрался с братом на пустом плацу в окрестностях квартала Учиха перед тем, как Тобирама пришёл с ним поговорить. Изуна толкнул Тобираму плечом, но тот крепко ухватил его за руку – они запутались друг в друге и свалились на холодную землю, пытаясь зажать один другого между собой и мёрзлой травой. Небо над головой мелькало отдельными рисунками – вот Изуна тяжело дышит Тобираме в лицо, вот Тобирама наваливается на него, вот они снова меняются, и так до бесконечности, пока их не покинут силы.

Каждый раз – вничью.

Тобирама выиграл лишь однажды, но – милостью Хаширамы и отчаянием Учихи – Изуна остался жив.

И больше он не проигрывал.

Когда натруженные мышцы свело болезненными судорогами, они откатились друг от друга – недостаточно далеко, потому что Тобирама чувствовал чужое плечо у своего собственного. Тьма спустилась с глухих гор и чернотой раскинулась высоко в небе – холод пытался забраться под разгорячённую кожу, но тихие всплески чакры мешали ему это сделать. Изуна жадно глотал воздух, держа ладонь на крепком животе. Тобирама лишь на мгновение посмотрел на него, чтобы увидеть ровный четкий профиль и встрёпанные волосы, лохматым хвостом рассыпавшиеся по плечу. Изуна не улыбался открыто, но выглядел довольным. Тобирама отвернулся от него, считая бесконечные звёзды на небе, и задумался.

– Пойдём лазейкой, – сказал он наконец.

Он думал над вопросом весь день и пришёл к выводу, что это будет наиболее оптимальным решением. Изуна закаменел – Тобирама ощутил собственной кожей, – а потом коротко и весело рассмеялся. Смех был не обычным, не злым и цепляющим, как всегда у Изуны, – другим. Тобирама не хотел знать, что за причины вызвали такую реакцию, – он и так оказался сбит с толку. Этот смех напомнил Тобираме, что у них одна цель – и что они должны были двигаться к ней _вместе_.

– Надо было набить тебе рожу, чтобы ты наконец согласился, – сказал Изуна насмешливо, и Тобирама оскалился на него.

– Не перегибай палку.

Изуна только фыркнул и замер, смотря в ночное небо над головой. Его тёмные глаза были похожи на два тихих озера – озера, в которых спят страшные чудовища из древних легенд. Эти чудовища просыпались, когда Изуна звал их, и каждый раз он расплачивался с ними собственным зрением – собственной болью, гордостью и, должно быть, жизнью. Да, он поступал опрометчиво, по мнению Тобирамы. Да, он был упрямым и своенравным, временами не шёл на компромисс из чистого принципа и был той ещё бедой, если подумать. Они с Тобирамой никогда не были союзниками и сошлись во мнении только один-единственный раз, когда оба были против заключения мира, – но теперь они оба занимались одним и тем же делом, они жизни на это положили. Все они – шиноби, которые вели своих людей друг против друга насмерть.

Если подумать, у них была одна цель уже очень и очень давно.

– Знаешь, – сказал Изуна задумчиво. – На этом небе слишком мало звёзд.

Тобирама покосился на него – его жизнь не стояла на кону, но он не казался таким уж невыносимым. Тобирама, должно быть, отхватил крепкого удара по голове – Изуна практиковал такие, – раз вообще думал об этом. Он не собирался отвечать, но нужные слова пришли сами собой и закрыли раздражающую тишину.

– Так же мало, как деревьев в окрестностях.

Изуна тоже посмотрел в ответ – высокомерно фыркнул, но ничего больше не сказал. Тобирама гулко дышал и не пялился на него в упор – только увидел краем глаза и, как обычно, задержал в уме.

На секунду.

На секунду Тобирама увидел в нём не обстоятельство – а соратника.

***

Порывистый ветер дыхнул в лицо пригоршней снега – Тобирама сел на колено и приложил два пальца к мёрзлой земле.

– Их двадцать… – сосредоточился, – шесть. Тринадцать человек на мосту, ещё шестеро – на скалах. Остальные – в лагере.

Изуна спрятал ладони в широкие рукава – обнажённая кожа на его предплечьях покраснела от холода, когда он удержал чакру.

– Насколько близок лагерь? – спросил он напряжённо, всматриваясь в снежные верхушки над головой.

Тобирама показал направление.

– Если смотреть с нашей стороны – через небольшую гряду, – он подумал. – Минут пять, не больше.

Изуна сунул руку за пазуху – достал яблоко, подкинул на ладони.

– Ближе не встали, чтобы не быть открытыми, – он кивнул и убрал яблоко обратно – передумал. – Что будем делать?

Вопрос был хорошим – Тобирама бы много отдал, чтобы узнать на него ответ прямо сейчас. Он задумался – еле осязаемая чакра накатывала в ладонь, будто мягкие волны в открытой заводи. Они с Изуной все вечера напролёт только и делали, что горбатились над картами, а о самом очевидном, конечно же, не подумали – по крайней мере, теперь это действительно казалось очевидным.

Последний день они провели в сборах – запасли провизию, перепроверили доспехи и оружие, запечатали пожитки и сменили лёгкую одежду на более плотную и тёплую. День ото дня становилось холоднее – морозное солнце светило тусклым пятном, и к вечеру накануне выхода с хмурого неба посыпался мелкий влажный снег, похожий на мерзкую осеннюю морось. Изуна плевался всю дорогу из идзакая – кутался в накидку, наброшенную на плечи поверх дзюбана, морщил покрасневший нос и забрался так близко к очагу, будто собирался гореть вместо поленьев. Тобирама бросил ему два одеяла – Изуна криво улыбнулся в знак благодарности и тут же организовал из них плотный кокон.

– Как ты собираешься передвигаться в стране Льдов, если мёрзнешь только на подходе? – спросил Тобирама ради интереса, и Изуна фыркнул на него.

– Молча.

Верилось с трудом, но Тобирама не стал с ним спорить – впереди их ждало сомнительное, а от того долгое путешествие, поэтому надо было, как минимум, выспаться. Когда он ложился, то услышал мерный стук в рассохшуюся дверь. Изуна поднялся на ноги, чтобы открыть, и впустил в комнатку одного из своих соколов. Тот запрыгал у очага, щёлкая клювом, и Изуне пришлось сесть рядом с ним, чтобы поймать беспокойную птицу и уложить у себя на коленях. Тобирама приподнялся на локтях – к лапе птицы был прикреплён маленький свиток.

– Ещё одно письмо? – нахмурился он, но Изуна мотнул головой.

– Это от брата, – сказал он коротко и поднял на Тобираму внимательный взгляд. – Что, беспокоишься, что я выдам ему государственные тайны? – спросил он насмешливо и показал свиток на вытянутой ладони. – Хочешь удостовериться, что всё законно?

Тобирама недовольно поджал губы – Учихе невозможно было выдать государственные тайны, потому что он сам их и создавал по большей части. К тому же он принимал в этой миссии такое же непосредственное участие, как они и Хаширама, – глупо было предполагать, что он не знает чего-то, что знал Хаширама.

– Обойдусь, – сказал Тобирама сухо и опустил голову на подушку. – Не засиживайся.

– Да, мам, – отозвался Изуна, вскрывая свиток.

Тобирама огрызнулся.

– Проспишь – уйду без тебя.

Изуна хмыкнул и пробежался взглядом по размашистым иероглифам.

– Где-то я уже это слышал, – сказал он задумчиво и замолк, читая сообщение.

Тобирама приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы посмотреть на него, – Изуна читал внимательно и жадно, а на губах у него растянулась широкая детская улыбка. У Тобирамы сложилось ощущение, что он стал свидетелем чего-то слишком личного, – не то чтобы он заботился о чужом пространстве и комфорте, но всё же решил отвернуться на другой бок. Положил ладони под щёку, закрыл глаза и замер, слушая, как потрескивает огонь в очаге и как шуршит бумага у Изуны между пальцами. Эти мерные звуки, в конце концов, сморили его.

Выходили рано утром – небо на западе ещё горело ночью, когда они ступили на узкую горную тропу, рассекающую неровную вересковую пустошь между деревней и горным хребтом. Тобирама шёл впереди – ветер трепал его светлые волосы и целовал отметины на щеках, вереск гнулся к мёрзлой земле и царапал открытую кожу на щиколотках. Взгляд Изуны он ощущал собственной спиной – тот по большей части вертел головой по сторонам, но иногда зависал и настойчиво глядел Тобираме куда-то между лопаток. Шли молча – до границы было чуть больше суток, но они планировали преодолеть это расстояние к следующему утру. Решили переходить на рассвете – ночью было опасно, а днём – ненадёжно: на незнакомой земле они были открыты всем ветрам.

После перевала дорога лежала через одинаковые скальные хребты, разделённые маленькими долинами. Чем дальше они уходили на север, тем больше снега собиралось на тёмно-синих вершинах и тем меньше жухлой, замёрзшей зелени оставалось под ногами. Основной тракт и дороги, разлапистым деревом отходящие от него к приграничным селениям, остались далеко на западе. Тобирама ощущал мелкое дрожание чужой чакры, но она была далеко и опасности не представляла. В горах они лишь один раз встретились с собирателем – тот искал какие-то редкие горные травы, спящие под снегами, и, завидев их, уточнил, в правильную ли сторону он двигается. Изуна, объяснивший ему дорогу, долго смотрел ему в спину, нахмурившись. Он отстал, поэтому Тобирама остановился, дожидаясь его.

– Он простой торговец, – сказал он, когда Изуна нагнал его. – Собирает какие-то соцветия для микстур и продаёт в окрестных деревнях.

– Совсем один среди этих скал? – Изуна передёрнул плечами. – Жуть какая.

– Кто на что нанимался, – хмыкнул Тобирама. – Кто-то, может, не понимает, как можно месяцами ползать на пузе в полевых условиях чужой страны.

Изуна обжёг его взглядом.

– Всяко лучше, чем запереться в лаборатории или сидеть на скучных собраниях Совета, состоящего из одних старых маразматиков, – парировал он.

Тобирама обернулся через плечо – они столкнулись взглядами, хмыкнули и продолжили путь. Остановились поздним вечером – ночь давно накрыла горы непроницаемым звёздным полотном, а острый серп месяца расплескал под ноги холодный белый свет, искрящийся в тяжёлых шапках снега над головой. Изуна развёл костёр и вытащил из-за пазухи крупное яблоко – Тобирама осёкся, когда увидел красные бока и маленький черенок с сухим листом.

– Ты что, их с собой взял? – спросил он с неприязнью, и Изуна, привычно потерев яблоко о рукав, вцепился в плод зубами.

– Конечно, взял, раз их продавали, – фыркнул он и, снова пошарившись за пазухой, протянул на ладони две сочные сливы.

Тобирама уставился на них как на ядовитых змей, потом перевёл взгляд на Изуну – тот грыз яблоко и выглядел довольно беззаботно для человека, который впервые пересекает незнакомые горы на вражеской территории.

– Это мне? – уточнил Тобирама, когда молчание между ними затянулось, а Изуна скривился так, будто ещё немного, и он затолкает эти сливы Тобираме в глотку.

Изуна цокнул языком.

– Нет, я их просто так тебе протягиваю, – сказал он раздражённо. – Будешь или нет?

Сливы Тобираме понравились, так что он не стал отказываться – только посмотрел на Изуну краем глаза, когда сжимал зубы на лопнувшей кожице.

Они немного отдохнули и отправились в путь до того, как над горизонтом показался первый рассветный луч – расплылся красным заревом над неровным горизонтом, вырос до бушующей медной волны и накрыл густой тенью разбросанные скальные хребты. Тобирама обернулся к ленивому солнцу на мгновение – рассвет играл на белом лице Изуны, как на нетронутом снегу, и рассыпался золотым пеплом у него в волосах. Изуна почувствовал, что на него смотрят, – поднял голову, вопросительно кивнул.

– Что?

Тобирама моргнул и качнул головой.

– Ничего, – он скупо махнул рукой вперёд. – Как обойдём хребет – окажемся на пути к границе.

Изуна поправил перекрест ремней на груди.

– Пора бы.

Место, где шиноби Ивагакуре поймали человека из страны Льдов, они оставили на юго-западе – обогнули горный перевал и спустились в узкую вытянутую низину, будто вручную вырытую между отвесными скалами. Тобирама ощутил это на самом подходе, когда до границы оставались считанные минуты, – встал как вкопанный и прислушался. Изуна от неожиданности налетел на него и впечатался лицом ему между лопатками – они чуть вперёд не кувыркнулись, собирая носами заснеженные каменья. Изуна зашипел, вскинулся, недовольный, но замер, когда увидел сосредоточенное напряжение у Тобирамы на лице, – спросил только:

– Сколько их и где? – Тобирама посмотрел на него с сомнением, и Изуна нетерпеливо поджал губы. – Ну?

Тобирама опустился на колено, приложил пальцы к земле – чакра, только что дыхнувшая в лицо, стремительно утекла из ладоней. Он нахмурился – казалось, что окрестности были девственно чисты, но за ухом у Тобирамы неприятно зудело, а он привык доверять себе и своей интуиции.

– Я не могу понять, – наконец признался он. – Надо подойти ближе.

Изуна прищурился, смотря на Тобираму сверху вниз, и сложил руки на груди.

– Ближе? Тебе – ближе? – он задумался. – Они настолько хорошо прячут чакру?

Тобирама медленно кивнул.

– Я ощутил только один всплеск – короткий, но мощный, будто кто-то вышел из себя, – он нахмурился. – Но больше я не могу ничего увидеть.

Изуна усмехнулся – веки его сомкнулись, а когда он снова открыл глаза, чёрные томоэ закрутились по красным озёрам его радужки.

– Видят _глазами_ , – сказал он насмешливо, и Тобирама фыркнул – Учиха и их чёртов шаринган, свет на нём клином разве что не сошёлся.

– Твои глаза выдержат? – спросил он, и Изуна, задержав два пальца напротив лица, прищурился.

– Выдержат, – бросил он и показал направление. – Они за этой грядой, суетятся так, будто организовывают лагерь, – он поднял на Тобираму взгляд. – Можешь сказать, кто это?

Тот вскинул бровь.

– А ты не можешь?

Изуна хмыкнул.

– Не хочу тратить лишние силы и присматриваться, но если ты не сможешь, то придётся.

Тобирама внимательно посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал. Значит, глаза Изуна берёг – то ли потому, что не хотел перенапрягать лишний раз, то ли потому, что собирался использовать их по максимуму и готовился. Тобирама прикрыл веки и качнул головой.

– Всплеск был коротким, – повторил он. – Я мог бы его даже не заметить, не прислушивайся к окружению постоянно. Но, судя по всему, это шиноби Ивагакуре, – Тобирама попробовал ещё раз – мимо. – Не похоже на чакру, которая была у пленника. А вот на Ивагакуре – вполне.

Изуна постучал пальцем по кончику носа – самое время было доставать яблоко и водить им по губам.

– Я думаю, что это застава у лазейки, – сказал он медленно, и Тобирама поднял на него внимательный взгляд.

– Что? – переспросил он. – С чего ты взял?

Изуна присел рядом с ним и пальцем нарисовал на нетронутом снегу несколько коротких линий.

– За этой грядой – глубокое ущелье, узкое, но никто из них, насколько я успел рассмотреть, через него не прыгает, – Изуна сосредоточенно нахмурился. – Они ходят по тесному мосту, будто сделанному изо льда, а за этим мостом – расщелина между скалами. Я думаю, это и есть лазейка.

Тобирама всмотрелся в его белое лицо.

– И сейчас они организуют там заставу?

Изуна подумал немного – затем кивнул.

– Думаю, да, – он поднялся и отряхнул колени от снега. – Что-то вроде военного лагеря, знаешь, для перехвата противника. Засада на месте.

Тобирама кивнул.

– Представляю, – он указал в направлении лагеря. – Нужно подойти ближе, чтобы оценить ситуацию.

Изуна фыркнул и обошёл его, оставляя в снегу глубокие следы.

– Я тебе и так скажу, что ситуация, мягко скажем, не очень.

Тобирама пропустил Изуну, который осматривал местность с помощью шарингана, вперёд. Изуна довёл их до места, где Тобирама наконец мог ощутить чужое присутствие. Чакра плескалась ему в затылок как мерно накатывающие волны – наползала, еле заметным зудом кусая Тобираме загривок, и исчезала, чтобы появится вновь. Контроль циркуляции был тонким и жёстким – шиноби буквально удерживали потоки внутри, не давая чакре выплеснуться через рёбра. В том, что впереди прятались шиноби, Тобирама больше не сомневался: чакра пленника была холодной и ровной, а эта – громоздкой и сухой, тяжёлым пластом ложилась на плечи, будто сплошная каменная плита, и забивалась в горло крошевом горных пород.

Они подобрались так близко, как только смогли, – с суетящимися шиноби Ивагакуре их разделяла только скальная гряда, засыпанная снегом, и отвесный скат, выезжающий ледяной коркой прямо к бездонному ущелью. Пропасть действительно пересекал узкий мост, похожий на цельный пласт льда, – он блестел кристальной чистотой в свете просыпающегося солнца и синел морозной тяжестью в тени высоких гор. За мостом, где несколько шиноби мерно патрулировали территорию, чернел глубокий провал между скалами, по ту сторону которого начиналась другая, совершенно незнакомая никому из них страна. Вот туда им и надо было – Тобирама сконцентрировался, чтобы обнаружить лагерь, разбитый чуть западнее и выше их местоположения, и прикинул, как быстро шиноби мобилизуют все свои силы, если почувствуют кого-то из них. Судя по всему – очень и очень быстро.

Было кое-что ещё, что ему не понравилось, – в самом ущелье, под ледяным мостом. Тобирама сосредоточился, пытаясь схватить пургу в кулак, но она проскочила мелкими снежинками между пальцами и вильнула холодным хвостом – странное ощущение мёрзлым отпечатком осталось на щеке. Это было похоже на чакру – шиноби в засаде? – и одновременно не похоже на неё – огромный, впечатляющий массив.

Изуна убрал яблоко за пазуху – сложил руки на груди, закрываясь от ветра, бросающего снег в лицо, и поднял испытывающий взгляд.

– Что будем делать? – спросил он снова, прищурившись, – шаринган в его глазах вспыхивал красными огнями и гас, словно залитый водой костёр.

Тобирама так и остался сидеть, приложив ладонь к холодной земле, – мысли в его голове бегали, словно гибкие рыси.

– Либо прорываемся, либо ищем обход, – сказал он с расстановкой, и Изуна, закусив губу изнутри, вытащил карту.

Сел рядом с Тобирамой, раскрыл плотный пергамент и проследил их отметки кончиком пальца.

– Из ближайших лазеек – только эти две, но одна опасна, а вторая – завалена.

– На восток мы двигаться не сможем, только если не уйдём обратно в горы, – Тобирама проследил путь по карте и надавил на обведённую точку. – Здесь уже есть одна застава.

– На западе все лазейки для перехода непригодны, – Изуна покачал головой. – Разве что эта.

Тобирама задумался, смотря, как чужая ладонь в плотной перчатке напряжённо двигается по смятой карте.

– Для этого придётся уйти обратно в горы и обойти все оставшиеся заставы, – он поджал губы. – И опасности.

Изуна внимательно изучал символы и пометки – у них были очень большие надежды на эту лазейку, но судьба распорядилась иначе. Если бы мы пришли раньше, подумал Тобирама, то, возможно, смогли бы и проскочить. Он посмотрел на острый профиль Изуны, на его прикрытые бумажные веки и короткие ресницы, склеившиеся в уголках глаз. Стиснул челюсти и помотал головой – не время было жалеть об упущенных возможностях, которых, возможно, никогда и не существовало. Нужно было решить, что они собрались делать здесь и сейчас.

– Какова вероятность, что мы сможем пройти незамеченными? – спросил Изуна, напряжённо всматриваясь в карту.

Тобирама выдохнул через сжатые зубы.

– Весьма сомнительная, – отозвался он и поймал внимательный взгляд Изуны. – Лагерь достаточно близок, чтобы оказать постовым поддержку, и в то же время спрятан за скалами. Патрульные стоят у моста, на мосту и за ним – а чтобы добраться до самой лазейки, нужно пересечь этот чёртов мост.

Изуна прищурился – шаринган вспыхнул в его глазах как по щелчку пальцев.

– Почему они используют мост для передвижения с одной стороны на другую? – спросил он задумчиво.

Тобирама повернулся к нему, чтобы сказать, что в ущелье что-то есть, но Изуна, видимо, заметил сам – вздрогнул, нахмурился и подался назад, всматриваясь в пространство через скалы и снега.

– Что это? – спросил он напряжённо, и Тобирама пожал плечом.

– Сначала я подумал, что это тоже шиноби, – он зажмурился, концентрируясь. – Но потом понял, что чакра, которую я ощущаю, – не похожа на чакру.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – уточнил Изуна.

– Что это на самом деле не чакра, а что-то иное, – Тобирама оторвал пальцы от земли, когда нечто похожее на чакру плеснуло ему в ладонь. – Какая-то другая энергия, – он нахмурился. – И её очень, очень много.

Изуна вдруг замер – прищурился и приоткрыл рот, пытаясь присмотреться.

– Это похоже на призывное животное, – он подумал. – На очень большое призывное животное.

Возникал вопрос.

– Это их животное? – Тобирама потёр переносицу кончикам пальцев – постоянный контроль чакры и дозированное её использование для сенсорных способностей отнимало немало сил. – Или это представитель местной фауны, вот в чём проблема.

Если первое – они, по крайней мере, знали, чего ожидать. Но если второе – вот тут начиналось самое интересное. Тобирама загривком чувствовал, что здесь им снова не повезло.

Изуна прикрыл глаза и, выждав немного, распахнул веки – посмотрел на Тобираму краем глаза, перевёл взгляд в ясное утреннее небо.

– В общем, если мы хотим пройти здесь, нужно минуть и охрану, и ловушки, и что-то, живущее в этом ущелье, – Изуна постучал пальцем по кончику носа. – Такой себе расклад.

Тобирама вернулся к карте.

– Можем обойти, – предложил он, но Изуна покачал головой.

– Долго, – он убрал волосы за ухо, склоняясь над картой. – И не факт, что всё пройдёт гладко, – поднял на Тобираму взгляд. – Надо идти здесь.

Тот недовольно поджал губы.

– Мы можем хоть где-нибудь пройти, не оставив следов?

Изуна фыркнул.

– У тебя только что появился такой шанс, не упусти его.

Тобирама молча смерил его взглядом.

Выходить решили ночью – опасность никуда не делась, но ночь, несмотря на обстоятельства, казалась оптимальным вариантом, чтобы пробраться через ущелье как можно более незамеченными. Дело оставалось за малым – накидать план приблизительных действий, чем они и занялись, расстелив карту у Изуны на коленях. Тот нервно грыз яблоко за яблоком, не оставляя ни одного огрызка, и вычерчивал тактику остриём куная на ровной площадке снега – Тобирама вносил пометки, они спорили, а потом приходили к компромиссу, чтобы сцепиться вновь.

– У нас есть время, – сказал Тобирама, складывая руки на груди. – Мы могли бы попробовать обойти.

Изуна внимательно посмотрел на Тобираму – огонь, вспыхнувший в его глазах, Тобираме не понравился.

– Неважно, в какую сторону мы пойдём, – у нас везде одинаковое количество шансов быть пойманными и вступить в бой, – он поскрёб переносицу кончиком куная. – По крайней мере, мы можем быть уверены, что _эта_ лазейка безопасна для передвижения.

– _Была_ безопасна на тот момент, когда человек из страны Льдов её пересекал, – поправил его Тобирама.

Изуна качнул головой.

– Застава ещё не организована толком, – возразил он. – Они опередили нас буквально на несколько часов.

Тобирама стиснул челюсти.

– Надо было догадаться, что они будут искать место, где он перебежал границу, – процедил он сквозь зубы.

Изуна поймал его напряжённый взгляд.

– И что бы нам это дало? – спросил он с вызовом. – Из вариантов у нас оставался только основной тракт, где застава организована давно и функционирует по всем правилам. Вот там у нас были бы серьёзные проблемы, а здесь – небольшие неприятности.

Тобирама посмотрел на него со скепсисом – вариантов действительно было немного, и все они казались крайне сомнительными. Впрочем, всё их путешествие через страну Земли было крайне сомнительным: в чём-то Изуна был, конечно, прав – не всё всегда шло по плану, особенно, если планы включали в себя незаметное передвижение через враждебное государство. А ещё – самого Изуну, судя по всему, но Тобирама решил об этом не думать.

– Небольшие неприятности, – повторил он сосредоточенно. – Двадцать шесть шиноби и что-то на дне ущелья.

Изуна фыркнул.

– Всего-то, – он подбросил последнее яблоко на ладони. – После того, как мы нарвались на логово разбойников, бежали от элитного отряда шиноби Ивагакуре и пережили камнепад в глухих горах – ты действительно думаешь, что мы не перейдём этот чёртов мост?

Изуна выглядел… азартно. Его прищуренные глаза горели весёлой злостью, а поджатые губы время от времени кривились в предвкушающей улыбке – будто ему очень давно не выдавали заданий, а тут отправили на грандиозную миссию, включающую в себя погоню, незаметное внедрение, шпионаж и обязательно кровавое месиво в конце. Изуна был разведчиком – месяцы вражеских территорий, контроля чакры и хитрой лжи: он был в своей тарелке. Можно убрать человека с войны, подумал Тобирама.

– Хорошо, – сказал он наконец, смотря, как Изуна катает яблоко между ладонями. – Дождёмся ночи.

Изуна ухмыльнулся – затем потёр яблоко о широкий рукав, поставил большие пальцы к черенку и, разломив плод на две части, одну протянул Тобираме.

– Попробуй, – сказал он просто. – Они действительно вкусные.

Тобирама осёкся – вцепился в Изуну взглядом, но тот увлечённо смотрел в карту, протягивая яблоко, и поэтому никак на эту задержку не отреагировал. Тобирама не любил яблоки, но никогда не задавался вопросом почему, – сочная мякоть захрустела на зубах и растеклась сладким соком на языке. Ладно, это было вкусным.

Утро быстро перетекло в короткий ясный день – солнце, поднявшееся над горизонтом, прокатилось по неровным верхушкам, разбрызгивая тусклые лучи в холодных шапках снега, и нырнуло в тёмно-синие скалы, накидывая на хребты густое морозное покрывало. Шиноби Ивагакуре организовывали наблюдательные пункты: один по эту сторону моста и два – по другую. Патрульные мерили мост шагами, придерживая чакру на минимальном уровне, несколько сенсоров прислушивались к безмолвным горам, охраняя вход в чужую страну, шиноби в лагере разбивали палатки и разводили крытые костры, чтобы не выдавать себя густым дымом. Существо на дне ущелья, судя по опасливым взглядам постовых и ощущениям Тобирамы, спало и двигаться лишний раз не собиралось – оно было старым и медленным, но что-то в нём пугало и тревожило. Если верить настороженности, с которой шиноби смотрели в пропасть, существо точно не имело к ним никакого отношения.

– Придержи чакру, – велел Тобирама, когда они распечатывали свитки с пайком. – Сенсоры, конечно, заняты той стороной, но они случайно могут выхватить и тебя.

Изуна развёл руками.

– Моя чакра на том уровне, будто её и нет вовсе, – хмыкнул он и вцепился зубами в полоску вяленого мяса. – А вот тебе бы сосредоточиться.

Тобирама покосился на него.

– В смысле?

Изуна протянул ладонь и тронул его за запястье – Тобирама проследил за движением и медленно моргнул. Его руки мелко подрагивали от напряжения.

– Тебе бы отдохнуть, – хмыкнул Изуна.

Тобирама качнул головой.

– Обойдусь, – огрызнулся он, и Изуна закатил глаза.

– Я посмотрю за ними, – сказал он устало – так, будто Тобирама был единственной причиной его вечной головной боли. – Я могу контролировать чакру и использовать шаринган одновременно. Если они будут обходить территории и свернут в нашу сторону – я обязательно скажу тебе об этом.

Тобирама стиснул челюсти, но согласился – чакра плескалась в его грудной клетке, желая выхода, и ему требовалось немного времени, чтобы удержать её в ладонях. Люди, с которыми он сражался бок о бок – и с которыми теперь работал на благо процветающей деревни, – всегда завидовали количеству его чакры и тому, как умело он её контролировал, но он этих взглядов разделить не мог. Большая сила требовала большей отдачи – тренировок, контроля, терпения. Объём чакры не был даром, не был подарком свыше – над таким массивом чакры надо было работать, и Тобирама на собственном опыте знал, насколько это кропотливый труд. Естественно, он с ним справлялся – но и последствия принимал тоже.

Ночь опустилась на горы глухим покрывалом – накрыла непроглядной темнотой, даже холодные звёзды спрятала за рваными тучами. Четверо шиноби охраняли чёрный провал прохода, ещё двое мерили шагами мост, трое клевали носом с этой стороны ущелья – остальные поднялись в лагерь, где их ждали выпивка, еда и карточные игры у долгожданных костров. Крепкий мороз опустился на плечи вместе с ночью – укусил за открытые лица, зарылся инеем в волосы, пробрался под тёплую одежду и лизнул тонкую пленку чакры, согревающую замерзшую кожу.

– Девять шиноби, – сказал Изуна, всматриваясь в темноту ярким шаринганом. – Уже лучше.

– Ловушки? – спросил Тобирама – он сидел на снегу, прислонившись спиной к отвесной скале, и перебирал пальцами грубые узоры на ножнах.

Чакра под его ладонями мерно плескалась, существо из ущелья – дышало холодным ветром.

Изуна немного помолчал.

– Несколько растяжек у моста, взрывные печати по периметру, два больших капкана с техниками на границе прохода.

– Думаю, они собираются забить ловушками всё ущелье, – Тобирама сощурился. – Если люди из страны Льдов так хорошо контролируют собственную чакру, шиноби Ивагакуре легче поймать их во взрывной капкан, чем искать с помощью сенсоров.

Изуна кивнул.

– Надо проскочить до того, как они накидают своих растяжек нам под ноги.

– Они же не будут устанавливать ловушки глубокой ночью, – возразил Тобирама, и Изуна хмыкнул.

– Поверь, эти – будут.

– Ну да, – отозвался Тобирама едко. – Страна Земли и её неприкосновенные границы.

Они спустились ниже – притаились между скал, высматривая маленькие тусклые огоньки факелов на мосту.

– Нужно убрать тех троих, – сказал Изуна, но Тобирама покачал головой.

– Если их чакра исчезнет, остальные быстро мобилизуются и перекроют мост, – он кивнул в сторону ущелья. – Их там шестеро.

– А если начнём сразу с моста, нас зажмут с двух сторон, – возразил Изуна.

Они склонились друг к другу, рисуя остриём куная на снегу, – маленький огонь дрожал у Изуны на ладони и вытягивался в длинные тени между их коленями. Шиноби внизу никуда не торопились – лениво вышагивали вдоль ущелья, тихо переговаривались и держали чакру под строгим контролем.

– Дай что-нибудь, что не нужно, – сказал Тобирама, протягивая ладонь. – Мы должны оказаться прямо у моста. Одновременно. Не хотелось бы тратить время на поиски друг друга и ожидание.

Изуна покопался за пазухой – иногда Тобирама не понимал, зачем ему хранилище, если за пазухой у Изуны можно было найти всё и даже больше, – и выхватил на ладонь маленькое яблоко со сморщенной кожурой. Тобирама уставился на него, нахмурившись, – на побуревшем боку чернела формула хирайшина.

– Ты так его и не съел?

Изуна возмущённо фыркнул.

– Буду я ещё есть яблоки, которые ты портишь, – отозвался он кисло и повертел плод в пальцах. – Она ещё работает?

Тобирама забрал яблоко у него из рук, проверил.

– Работает, – он бросил плод обратно. – Держи при себе.

Изуна кивнул и спрятал яблоко за пазуху.

– Постараюсь, – буркнул он.

Они вернулись к обсуждению – перерисовали территорию ущелья на снегу, отмечая траекторию движения.

– Ты не сможешь увидеть ловушки в этой темноте, поэтому запоминай, – сказал Изуна, рисуя на снегу кресты. – Главное, не вляпаться вот сюда.

Тобирама присмотрелся – растяжка стояла прямо у основания моста.

– Если поставили так близко, то уверены, что мост она не сломает.

– Мост не сломает, – Изуна кивнул. – Зато тебя отбросит прямо в ущелье.

Они переглянулись.

– Хорошо, – сказал Тобирама, проверяя кунаи с формулами на поясе. – Не выпускай чакру раньше времени.

Изуна вскинул бровь:

– Ты сможешь меня отследить?

Тобирама покосился на него и кивнул:

– Я всегда могу тебя отследить.

Изуна молчал какое-то время – затем откинул волосы за спину и усмехнулся.

– О, – сказал он наконец. – Даже не знаю, впечатлиться мне или испугаться.

– Не начинай, – осадил его Тобирама и приложил два пальца к земле. – Приготовься.

Ухмылка пропала с губ Изуны, как стёрли, – лицо ожесточилось, плечи расправились, глаза сощурились. Его толкнуло вперёд – томоэ провернулись по красной радужке, Изуна спружинил в коленях, оттолкнулся гибкой тенью и махнул вперёд, будто крадущийся хищник. Тобирама скользнул вслед за ним, и они спустились в узкую низину, притаившись за грядой разломанных валунов, когда-то упавших с неровных вершин. Изуна тронул его за плечо – молча указал направление, и Тобирама кивнул. Он глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, сосредотачиваясь, – действовать надо было быстро.

Тобирама поднял между ними руку – по очереди загнул три пальца, и они бросились вперёд одновременно. Изуна метнулся к двум шиноби, стоящим в отдалении, – поймал одного из них в гендзюцу и заставил свернуть шею второму. Тобирама возник у третьего постового, зевающего прямо у моста, за спиной – зажал рот ладонью и перерезал горло. Затем оставил кунай с формулой у трупа, ушёл в хирайшин и, поймав Изуну за шиворот, вернулся обратно – прошло не больше тридцати секунд. После метнул кунаи через мост: один на середину, ещё два – ближе к концу, и последний – на ту сторону ущелья. Отсюда странная энергия существа под ними ощущалась ярче – она была похожа на ветер, холодными порывами забирающийся за шиворот. Это _что-то_ под мостом действительно настораживало, но давало гарантию – шиноби Ивагакуре точно не будут разламывать землю под ногами, потому что сами опасаются такого соседства: одной проблемой было меньше.

Тобирама перехватил Изуну за спину и снова ушёл в хирайшин: на середине моста Изуна свернул шею одному постовому, но второму удалось уйти – он ощутил, что чакра патрульных пропала, и бросился на ту сторону раньше, чем они до него добрались. За мостом их ждало пятеро – из них два сенсора и один призывник, жестом удерживающий разъярённого быка у подножья скал. Маленькие факелы, расставленные по ограниченному периметру, бросали в лицо дрожащие тени и высвечивали черноту у шиноби за спинами – провал гудел гулкой тишиной и щерился тяжёлыми скалами. Где-то за спиной разгоралась чужая чакра – это всполошился лагерь, оставшийся позади. Тобирама прикинул – у них было не больше пяти минут.

– Не двигайтесь, – прорычал шиноби напротив них, и бык у него за спиной ударил копытом по тугой корке льда.

Тобирама бросил взгляд на Изуну – тот кивнул и быстро сложил печати. Залп катона осветил неровные стены провала, выхватил небольшие завалы и нависшие шапки снега – вместе с тем охватил приплюснутую морду быка, и тот взревел, вставая на дыбы. Шиноби бросились врассыпную, закрывая их в кольцо, но Тобирама отбросил левый фланг водяным драконом. Изуна справа от него выхватил меч и закрылся от атаки, направленной в лицо, затем поймал оппонента в гендзюцу и швырнул его на товарищей. Его шаринган уловил неровное движение позади – бык с обожженной мордой попытался пробить ему спину, но Изуна ушёл в сторону. Его меч вонзился животному в шею и распорол крепкий бок – кровь вместе с внутренностями хлынула Изуне под ноги, тот отскочил и увернулся от воздушной атаки, разбившейся о глухую скалу.

Тобирама сцепился с шустрым шиноби – тот владел двумя короткими мечами, похожими на тонкие иглы, и пытался прижать Тобираму к краю ущелья. Они скрестили оружие и забалансировали над пропастью, давя друг друга всплесками чакры. Краем глаза Тобирама увидел, как к ним двигается ещё один шиноби с булавой наперевес. Изуна дыхнул огнём в собственных оппонентов, и это яркое пламя сбило шиноби у Тобирамы под носом с толку – он осёкся, и Тобирама всадил лезвие меча ему в горло. Шиноби всхлипнул – кровь залила Тобираме руки, он отскочил, когда булава махнула рядом с его щекой, и словно через толщу мутной воды увидел, как мёртвое тело соскальзывает с обрыва в пустоту. Как оно изламывается, будто деревянная кукла на шарнирах, и падает прямо в _ущелье_.

Он остановился – оставшийся шиноби замер на краю, смотря вниз, моргнул, а затем его окатило ледяной волной. Тобирама тоже это почувствовал – будто крошево льда забилось в глотку и разрослось там, как липкий снежный ком. Что-то похожее на чакру сбило его на землю – разбросало всех их перед провалом и ощутимо толкнуло корку льда под ногами. Мост зазвенел и пошёл трещинами, осыпаясь снежной пылью, а скалы над головой гулко хрустнули – шиноби забеспокоились и тяжело поднялись на ноги, поскальзываясь в кровавой луже, чёрным пятном растёкшейся под тушей заколотого быка. Тобирама нашёл взглядом Изуну – глаза у того были яркими и огромными, и он бросился к Тобираме почти инстинктивно.

– Эта чертовщина лезет сюда! – крикнул он, когда оказался у Тобирамы под носом.

Тот и сам это почувствовал – что-то большое и сильное приближалось, выдыхая холодные ветра в небо над головой, сотрясало ледяную землю под ногами, и Тобираме бы очень не хотелось знакомиться ещё и с ним. Скалы, охраняющие вход в ущелье, обломались, как бамбуковые палки, и горстью валунов посыпались им под ноги, закрывая проход. Тобирама вцепился Изуне в спину и бросил кунаи с формулами между падающими камнями. Изуна опасливо оглянулся прежде, чем они ушли в хирайшин, хотя мог этого не делать – его шаринган видел всё, – и Тобирама обернулся вслед за ним.

Они увидели только большой жёлтый глаз, смотрящий над пропастью, а затем всё смазалось в одно чёрное пятно. Изуна до боли в коже цеплялся за плечо Тобирамы, и тот только стискивал челюсти, стараясь обойти крошащиеся вокруг валуны и куски льда. Они остановились только один раз – Изуна без лишних слов выдохнул катон в дрожащую темноту, и Тобирама снова увёл их в хирайшин. Ему потребовалось шесть кунаев, чтобы минуть зону камнепада. Они замерли в густой черноте, вслушиваясь в грохот пород за спиной. Земля больше не содрогалась под ногами, и в наступившей тишине было слышно тяжёлое сорванное дыхание.

Профиль Изуны вырисовывался острыми линиями – чётко было видно только его горящие глаза.

– Ты, – начал он, шумно выдохнул. – Ты это видел?

Тобирама заторможено моргнул.

– Не уверен, – сказал он после паузы. – Мне показалось, что это был…

– Глаз, – подсказал Изуна, зажмуриваясь. – Огромный глаз, – он покачал головой. – Не хочу об этом думать.

Тобирама решил с ним согласиться.

– Нужно идти дальше, – сказал он и сконцентрировался. – Я никого здесь не чувствую, – он осёкся. – Ну, кроме того, что осталось позади.

Изуна, кажется, кивнул – его дыхание было сорванным и шумным.

– Я тоже никого не вижу, – он оглянулся. – Нужно найти выход.

Лазейка представляла собой лабиринт ущелий – он был хорошо прорисован на карте, поэтому они довольно быстро нашли нужную тропу. Шли молча и не так быстро, как хотелось бы, – чужая кровь стягивала кожу, и Тобирама создал воду, чтобы отмыть ладони. Изуна молча протянул ему руки – умыл лицо, снял ошмётки бычьих внутренностей и всмотрелся шаринганом в собственные запястья. Ночь над головой пузырилась тучами – Изуне пришлось нести маленький огонь в ладонях, чтобы не тратить лишние силы на поддержание шарингана. Тобирама внимательно прислушивался к окружению и время от времени сверялся с картой, полагаясь на додзюцу Изуны. Когда чужая чакра за спиной потухла, будто пламя свечи, сжатое в ладони, Изуна передёрнул плечами.

– Тебе не кажется, что стало холоднее? – спросил он, выдыхая тепло густым облаком, и Тобирама качнул головой.

– Возможно, – сказал он, нахмурившись, и посмотрел на собственную ладонь. – Приходится использовать больше чакры.

Изуна заглянул в карту, которую Тобирама держал в руке, – она им ещё ни разу не соврала.

Почти.

– Дай, – велел Изуна и достал из-за пазухи угольный карандашик. – Нужно кое-что подправить.

Он расправил карту у Тобирамы на ладони и нарисовал рядом с лазейкой, которую они только что минули, импровизированные череп и кости – опасность. Немного подумал и подрисовал несколько неровных кружков – завал. Затем поднял взгляд на Тобираму – они молча переглянулись, стиснув челюсти. Впереди их ждала огромная холодная страна.

Пути назад больше не было.

Буквально.


	3. В заточении.

Низкие тучи набухли над головой тусклым маревом – солнца не было видно с тех пор, как Тобирама и Изуна покинули страну Земли. Ночью небо гасло до непроницаемой темноты, а днём рассветало тёмно-синей дымкой – чем дальше они уходили от границы, тем меньше света видели. Снег, выстлавший ущелья рыхлым покрывалом, превратился в глубокие сугробы и постоянно сыпал в лицо мелкой крошкой. Холод пробирался до костей и острыми зубами кусал за чувствительный нос. Изуна, привыкший к жару катона, дрожал и фыркал, отплёвывая снежинки, налипшие на синеющие губы.

Им потребовалась целая ночь, чтобы выйти из ущелий, – те растянулись приличной грядой, царапающей низкое небо, и не спешили выпускать их из тесного лабиринта. Изуна нёс на ладонях маленький огонь, Тобирама слушал отвесные скалы – ничего, похожего на чакру, он не ощущал, только чувствовал странную вибрацию в груди, будто что-то настойчиво щекотало его рёбра и пыталось вылезти между пластами мышц. Тобирама держал этот феномен в уме – ждал, во что он выльется, и думал, как на него реагировать. Тишина, окутавшая их чёрным, как скалы над головой, саваном, ему не нравилась – ему казалось, что кто-то наблюдает, но он не мог сказать, кто и с какой целью.

– Глупости, – осадил Изуна, когда томоэ моргнули в такт его слипшимся ресницам. – Здесь никого нет. Ни души.

– Это не даёт тебе права ослаблять бдительность, – возразил Тобирама, и Изуна обвёл ладонью окружающие их горы.

– Тут настолько уютно, что я напряжён, как тетива лука, а ты говоришь – ослаблять, – он чихнул, глотнув слишком много воздуха, и поморщился. – Я бы здесь не заснул, даже если бы умирал от недосыпа.

В ущельях их окружило стеклянное безмолвие – вековые скалы, испещрённые метелями, молчали, густая темнота стелилась им под ноги ледяными циновками, и в замерших тенях, казалось, мигали чьи-то внимательные глаза. Изуна назвал Тобираму параноиком и вызвался идти вперёд, потому что тот слишком часто останавливался и оборачивался, всматриваясь в темноту у них за спинами, – Изуна устал натыкаться лбом на его спину и ругаться себе под нос, обходя Тобираму по дуге. Тот не возражал – Изуна нёс огонь и использовал шаринган, а у Тобирамы была возможность прикрыть тылы и вовремя встретить опасность, затаившуюся где-то между тёмно-синими шапками снега над головой.

– Не останавливайся, – велел Изуна, когда они встали на развилке и сверились с картой. – Отстанешь – я уйду без тебя.

Тобирама смерил его тяжёлым взглядом – Изуна только откинул волосы за спину и поправил перчатки на запястьях. Он выглядел напряжённым и сосредоточенным, но усталость и неизвестность оставили на его лице мертвенно-бледный отпечаток – ещё немного, и он мог слиться с плёнкой снега у них под ногами, только доспех бы тёмным пятном очерчивал его узкую грудь и острые плечи. Тобирама отмахнулся от него – надо было идти дальше, чтобы выбраться из хитрого лабиринта, защищающего границы чужой страны.

Чем дальше они уходили, тем больше снега видели – он пышным ворохом накрывал скалы над головой и крупным пухом падал с неба. Изуна выставил руку и поймал несколько снежинок на ладонь – те осели на кожу перчаток остроконечными узорами и растаяли в мутную воду. Ближе к выходу они увидели над головой огромные прозрачные куски льда, длинными копьями свисающие к далёкой, мёрзлой земле, – если такие упадут, то свалят сразу насмерть, никаких хитрых техник не нужно будет, никаких мечей и кунаев.

– Они могут отколоться, – сказал Изуна шёпотом, запрокинув голову. – Если громко крикнуть.

Тобирама поморщился.

– Не собираюсь проверять достоверность заявления, – отозвался он сухо, и Изуна только многозначительно хмыкнул.

Проход, тусклой полосой бледнеющий между неровными горными хребтами, встретил их колючим ветром и пургой, забивающейся в рот и нос. Изуна долго примерялся к земле, раскапывая снег руками и дыша на него катоном, затем вдумчиво сложил печати, сбросив вещи у подножья скал, и мелкие сугробы рассыпались под давлением вздыбившихся каменных плит – те опустились друг на друга, создавая импровизированный навес, закрытый с трёх сторон, и Изуна нырнул в тишину убежища первым. Развёл костёр, раскидал пожитки, пока Тобирама расставлял ловушки и отмечал периметр взрывными печатями – он ничего не чувствовал, но это не значило, что опасности не было. Опасность была всегда – жизнь в своё время заставила его учить собственные уроки.

Тобирама справился с задачей быстро – мерзкий снег пригоршнями забился за шиворот, и его холод боролся с волнами чакры, циркулирующей над поверхностью кожи. Стужа, которую нёс с собой порывистый ветер, пробиралась под одежду – если бы не чакра, они бы давным-давно замёрзли где-нибудь между чёрными скалами, пряча лицо в синеющих руках. Когда Тобирама нырнул под навес, Изуна сидел у огня, держа ладони прямо в пламени, – он мёрз больше Тобирамы, и зубы у него коротко постукивали, время от времени показываясь между белыми от холода губами. Тобирама подсел к нему – погрел ладони над огнём, распечатал свитки, протянул Изуне чарку воды.

Ели молча и скупо – ветер завывал время от времени, забрасывая пригоршни снега под навес, затем стихал, кружась у земли маленькими вихрами, и становились видны синие верхушки скованных льдом гор. Изуна, забывшись, сунул руку за пазуху – вытащил яблоко с формулой хирайшина на боку, повертел его в ладонях и, цокнув языком, убрал обратно. Огонь, пляшущий на растаявшем снегу, отбрасывал на глухие камни дрожащие тени, похожие на рогатых ёкаев из детских сказок, и ловко водил за нос – в какой-то момент Тобирама почувствовал, что его начинает клонить в сон. Вздрогнул, хлопнув глазами, и резко выпрямился, оборачиваясь, – снег крутился в густом воздухе, засыпая каменный навес сугробами. Изуне пришлось выдохнуть катоном, чтобы расчистить входную сторону, – от огня его щёки заалели, а веки налились сонной тяжестью.

– Нельзя спать, – буркнул он себе под нос и всмотрелся в метель у Тобирамы за спиной. – Как думаешь, сейчас всё ещё день или уже вечер?

Тот помассировал горячие виски – огонь разморил его и пригрел пляшущими язычками.

– Судя по тому, сколько мы идём, – скорее всего, вечер, – он нахмурился, вглядываясь сквозь снежное крошево, кружащее в густом воздухе. – Нужно пересечь равнину до темноты.

Скалы, вычерчивающие глухие ущелья, пологими уровнями уходили к земле, перетекая в широкую долину, окружённую горным хребтом со всех сторон, – на северо-западе она поднималась к низкому небу ледяной грядой и была достаточно маленькой, чтобы пересечь её за несколько часов. Проблема была в приближающейся ночи и непрекращающейся метели – перспективу остаться на открытом месте с наступлением темноты они оба справедливо считали опасной и нежелательной. Двигались по мере возможностей: снег лез в рот и царапал глаза – приходилось использовать чакру, чтобы освободить лицо от его холодного дыхания. За равниной их снова ждали ледяные горы, а за ними – разрозненные населённые пункты, выросшие между вековыми льдами и снежными долинами. Они собирались добраться до первой крупной деревни, чтобы осмотреться и решить, что делать дальше – связаться с местными властями или продолжить путешествие инкогнито. Тобирама фыркнул, когда подумал об этом, – знать бы ещё, куда путешествовать.

Ночь сползла с синих хребтов и накрыла вязкие снега под ногами – решили использовать чакру, потому что Изуна чуть не провалился в сугробы по пояс. Тобирама ощутил всплеск душного дыма, ударившего в нёбо, и резко обернулся – Изуна комично взмахнул руками и, не сконцентрируй он чакру в ногах, обязательно пропал бы под белой насыпью. Тобирама сделал то же самое – подошёл к нему, всмотрелся в дыру у Изуны под ногами и увидел стремительный поток, скованный толстой коркой льда. Они стояли на бурной реке – судя по течению, она спускалась вместе с ущельями и текла вслед за ними к ледяным вершинам. Не звени воздух стылым холодом, вода бы давно прорвала ледяной панцирь и накрыла бы их обоих с головой. Изуна, прячущий руки в широких рукавах, недовольно поморщился.

– Здесь останавливаться точно не стоит, – проворчал он недовольно, и Тобирама кивнул ему.

Ветер трепал волосы и царапал лицо – к тому моменту, как они добрались до подножья скованных льдом скал, Тобирама находился в двух состояниях: раздражении и усталости. Снег сыпал с глухого неба без перерыва, настойчиво забираясь в рукава и за шиворот, тормозил их передвижение и временами даже отбрасывал назад – Изуна придержал Тобираму ладонями за спину, когда воздушный порыв, будто внезапная атака, толкнул того в грудь. Некоторые вещи, которым их обучали в детстве, стали настолько обыденными, что расход чакры на них казался совершенно незначительным, – но в подобных условиях он начал ощущаться песком, текущим сквозь пальцы. Переход давался тяжёло: ныли голени и плечи, от обилия холодного воздуха в лёгких горела грудь, а глаза болели от постоянного напряжения – чтобы всматриваться в зыбкий горизонт, приходилось близоруко щуриться.

Изуна обогнал Тобираму на подходе, оставляя на белом полотне неглубокие следы, – сбросил хранилище и ножны с плеч, упал на колени, выжигая снег огненным дыханием, и удручённо постучал кулаком по корке над быстрым течением.

– Лёд! – крикнул он, перекрывая вой ветра, разбивающегося о скалы. – Надо уйти с реки!

Если земляной настил пробьёт ледяной панцирь, их действительно смоет куда-нибудь в горы, и не факт, что они не захлебнутся до того времени, как поймут, куда именно. На карте это место значилось, как равнина, а о том, что это замёрзшая река, упоминаний не было. Тобирама задумался, в какую сторону им можно было податься. Стряхнул мокрые снежинки с кромки хаппури, задрал голову вверх – подниматься в горы ночью было опасно, но выбора у них как такового не было.

Горная тропа была узкой и ухабистой – снег скрывал ледяные наросты, бугристые валуны и крупные трещины, поэтому Изуна шёл впереди, разрезая затягивающуюся, как петля на шее, темноту красными огнями на месте глаз. Поднимались медленно – снег скользил под ногами, ветер толкал в плечи, пытаясь опрокинуть на спину, и метель липла к ресницам, закрывая обзор и раздражая воспалённые веки. Они остановились между ярусами, приметив естественный зазор между скалами, – у самой дальней стены камень остался сухим и нетронутым, так хорошо выбоина была защищена от воющего ветра. Изуна заметил пространство первым – позвал Тобираму, но тот не услышал, всматриваясь в темноту, сомкнувшуюся за спиной, и вздрогнул, когда Изуна схватил его за плечо, указывая рукой в нужную сторону. Чакра Изуны горьким огоньком билась на краю сознания, когда он катал маленькое пламя на ладонях. Тобирама озаботился ловушками и взрывными печатями, прежде чем нырнуть в укромную тишину мертвых скал.

– Я читал, что метели – нормальное явление для этих мест, – сказал Изуна мрачно, когда грелся у огня, – он даже еду не тронул, только поставил ближе к очагу. – Но не думал, что метели могут быть такими.

Тобирама оторвался от карты, которую разложил у себя на коленях, – Изуна был похож на нахохлившуюся птицу, замерзшую и голодную. Его белые щёки вернули здоровый цвет, но губы всё ещё казались намазаны голубой краской – будто кто-то пытался расписывать его как ритуальную маску.

– Мы можем использовать чакру, чтобы передвигаться быстрее, – предложил Тобирама, но Изуна мотнул головой.

– Она так быстро иссякнет, а мы не знаем, когда она может нам понадобиться.

– Мы не сможем всё время идти в таких условиях, – возразил Тобирама.

Изуна придвинулся к нему – волосы, намокшие от снега, он распустил, и теперь они взлохмаченным каскадом спускались по плечу.

– Сколько до ближайшей деревни? – спросил он, убирая пряди за ухо, и Тобирама показал точку на карте.

– Если отбросить погодные условия и возможные затруднения, то чуть больше суток.

Изуна нахмурился.

– А если включить их обратно – все трое, – он проследил пальцем путь. – Судя по всему, дорога тут одна, – прищурился. – И скорее всего, именно ей передвигался наш погибший пленник.

Тобирама посмотрел на него – он сам думал об этом, изучая карту, но предположение было недостаточно обоснованным.

– Мы не можем быть уверены, – он распечатал несколько маленьких свитков. – Он мог знать обходные пути или вообще идти с другой стороны.

Изуна вертел карту то так, то эдак, отмечая пройденный ими путь, – вывел лабиринт ущелий у границы, перечеркнул пальцем равнину, ушёл в ледяные хребты и отметил точку, где они примерно находились.

– Смотри, впереди есть завал, – он показал на неровные кружки. – Придётся сдать чуть восточнее, чтобы обойти его.

Тобирама кивнул и показал на выведенные в спешке символы.

– Здесь какая-то опасность, – обозначения полукругом охватывали маленькую низину между скалами. – Нужно либо быстро пересечь её, либо уйти в горы.

– Если мы _сможем_ уйти в горы, – поправил его Изуна. – Это тебе не гостеприимные хребты страны Земли – тут так просто по альпийским лужайкам не погуляешь.

– Здесь нет альпийских лужаек, – отозвался Тобирама, и Изуна, не поднимая взгляда, кивнул в сторону снежных вихров у него за спиной.

– Интересно, почему, – хмыкнул он и уставился на свитки у Тобирамы на коленях. – Ты дежуришь первым?

Тот вскинул бровь.

– Ты против?

Изуна надменно фыркнул.

– Вот ещё, – он гибко потянулся, разминая затёкшие плечи. – Я бы отдал тебе всю ночь, но боюсь, что не готов тащить на собственной спине ещё и твою тушу.

Тобирама оскалился.

– Тогда замолчи и ляг спать, – он скользнул взглядом по выцветшим иероглифам. – Я подниму тебя через пару часов. Нам нельзя здесь задерживаться.

Изуна коротко кивнул в знак согласия – прежде, чем забраться в спальник, он заложил густую хвойную мазь за нижние веки и провёл добрые полчаса за медитацией, катая шар горькой чакры между ладонями. Снег мешал смотреть вперёд, поэтому шаринган в его глазах практически не гас – белая склера расцвела сеткой лопнувших сосудов, а сам Изуна щурился время от времени, будто под веки ему насыпали мелкого песка. Пока он держался, Тобирама оставлял свои вопросы при себе – их положение в безлюдных горах было крайне нестабильным, чтобы они начинали бесполезные споры на пустом месте, так что он, как и хотел Изуна, занимался своими делами.

Ночью ветер завывал с удвоенной силой – непроглядная чернота разрывалась белой колючей пылью только благодаря отблеску маленького огня. Тобирама изучал свитки, сидя у очага, и время от времени прислушивался к окружению – рядом с ними не было ни души, и даже отдалённо он не чувствовал никого и ничего, будто они были одни в целом мире. Зазор между скалами оказался тихим, но тесным – Изуна спал почти под самым боком Тобирамы, привычно положив ножны у левого бедра. Его короткие ресницы нервно вздрагивали, а пальцы неловко стискивали край покрывала – когда снежный ветер разбивался о скалы с пронзительным воплем, Изуна дёргался, и глаза его под бумажными веками беспокойно бегали из стороны в сторону. Тобирама честно пытался сосредоточиться на техниках, но в конце концов запечатал свитки и убрал их в хранилище – сел у самой кромки снега, так, что ледяной ветер маленькими языками облизал отметины на его щеках и забрался гибкой лианой между раскрытых ключиц.

Чем ближе они подходили к границе, тем больше его волновала судьба людей, взятых в плен, – теперь же, когда граница была пройдена, сомнения одолели его, словно слепни. У них больше не было ни информации, ни направления – только чужая страна под ногами и случайная карта в руках. Они не знали ни формы правления, ни особенностей, ни обычаев этого государства – не могли сказать, кто похитил их людей и где их держат, живы ли они или уже по очереди кормят ледяную корку, которой была скована дикая земля. Вступать ли им в переговоры с местной властью? Действовать ли незаметно? Полагаться ли на случай или снова рискнуть? Эти вопросы постоянно крутились у Тобирамы в голове и требовали чётких ответов – в отличие от Хаширамы, который решал проблемы по мере их поступления, Тобирама привык к долгоиграющим решениям, и невозможность просчитать собственные шаги приводила его к глухому раздражению.

Он обернулся – Изуна дёрнулся и беспокойно вцепился пальцами в ножны, лежащие у бедра. Холодный металл росписи, видимо, успокоил его, и он замер, судорожно выдыхая приоткрытым ртом. Прыгающий огонь превращал его тень в бесформенную лужу, плескающуюся на неровной поверхности глухой скалы, и жутким оскалом оттенял бледное лицо. Изуна был хорошим разведчиком, но даже его утомило движение в неизвестность – временами он хмуро молчал и оглядывался по сторонам, будто в поисках противников, которым можно было бы разрезать бока. Тобирама, видимо, смотрел на него слишком пристально, потому что Изуна, вздрогнув, проснулся – приподнялся на локтях, абсолютно осмысленным взглядом осматриваясь по сторонам, и подтянул ноги к груди.

Тобирама отвернулся.

– У тебя есть ещё время, – сказал он сухо.

Голос Изуны встрепал ему волосы на затылке.

– Я больше не усну, – он поёжился, вытягивая руки над огнём. – Если хочешь спать – ложись сейчас.

Спать хотелось – воющий ветер раскачивал на эфемерных волнах, а потрескивающий огонь наполнял эти волны теплом. Тобирама уснул, стоило голове коснуться подушки, – буквально ушёл в зыбкую толщу, охваченный прозрачными льдами, и очнулся, когда Изуна встряхнул за плечо. Его чакра полыхнула у Тобирамы в горле – в лицо ему смотрело два красных глаза с острыми томоэ.

– Пора, – сказал Изуна коротко.

Небо так и осталось тусклым полотном висеть над хребтами, только воздух вокруг не гудел беспокойной метелью – тишина, замершая между скалами, раскинулась кристальной чистотой и яркой, бьющей в глаза, белой пустыней. Тобирама пригнулся, пропуская каменный выступ над головой, и осмотрелся, примечая особенности рельефа, которые не заметил накануне из-за погодных условий. Изуна выбрался вслед за ним – затянул ремни на груди, поправил поясные сумки и край перчаток.

– Хорошо, что нет солнца, – сказал он, всматриваясь в небо над головой. – Ослепли бы к чертям.

Он знал, о чём говорил, подумалось Тобираме, но вслух он сказал:

– Это похоже на затишье перед бурей. Скорее всего, метели здесь идут зарядами.

Изуна угрюмо кивнул, перевязывая волосы в тугой высокий хвост.

– Я тоже находил упоминания об этом, – буркнул он. – Никаких привалов до самой ночи, я понял.

Тобирама кивнул – то, что Изуна понимал его с полуслова, удивительно располагало, хотя они оба знали причины такого взаимопонимания.

Покрытые снегом горные вершины сливались с непроницаемым небом над головой – оно, пускай, и не щерилось ярким зимним солнцем, всё равно слепило, заставляя ставить ладонь козырьком и прикрывать зудящие глаза. Шли в ногу, быстро и слаженно, не отвлекаясь на споры и пустую болтовню, понимали друг друга с полувзгляда и постоянно оглядывались по сторонам – ощущение, что кто-то идёт следом, усиливалось вместе с зудом у Тобирамы за ухом. Он привык себе доверять – что-то было не так, даже если он этого не чувствовал.

Изуна с ним не соглашался.

– Здесь никого нет, – повторял он раз за разом, стоило Тобираме замереть, чтобы приложить ладонь к хрустящему под ногами снегу. – Твоя паранойя тормозит нас.

Тобирама прищурился, изучая его задумчивым взглядом, – это пристальное внимание раздражало Изуну.

– Все ошибаются, – сказал он, когда они замерли в узком ущелье. – И твой шаринган тоже может.

– Мой шаринган не ошибается, – прошипел Изуна, и острые томоэ вцепились Тобираме прямо в лицо, будто хотели расковырять отметины до крови и разбить губы. – Единственное, что может нам угрожать, – это погода.

Тобирама категорично качнул головой.

– Не забывай, что люди этой страны – предположительно, шиноби, – умеют скрывать чакру.

– Я _увижу_ их, даже если ты не сможешь, – выплюнул Изуна с неприязнью и указал ладонью в направлении горизонта, мутным пятном размазанного между небом и горами. – Теперь мы можем идти?

Тобирама знал, на что способен шаринган, но и он никогда не был для Тобирамы абсолютом – доверяй, но проверяй. С кем-то вроде Изуны – с кем-то вроде Учиха – следовало держать эту догму в уме постоянно.

Перевал тянулся и тянулся бесконечной вереницей хребтов – они взбирались на скалы, чтобы упасть в маленькие низины, ползли по ущельям, чтобы пересечь замёрзшие реки, и снова карабкались на безмолвные вершины. Тишина, окружившая их в глухой белый кокон, давила на виски – слишком тихо, слишком спокойно, слишком… подозрительно. Затишье перед бурей, пресловутый светлый промежуток.

– Мама не учила тебя, что мысли материальны? – огрызнулся Изуна, когда они обходили горные завалы.

Тобирама уставился в его чёрный затылок.

– Проблема не может появиться из воздуха просто потому, что я о ней думаю, – возразил он раздражённо, и Изуна обернулся к нему.

Сломанный в ухмылке рот, горящие глаза, напряжённые плечи.

– Твоя проблема – может, – хмыкнул он, и Тобирама схватил его за плечо.

Изуна вырвался из хватки – потерял контроль чакры на секунду и провалился по щиколотку в податливый снег.

– Если тебе есть, что сказать – говори сейчас, – оскалился Тобирама, но Изуна только устало прикрыл глаза – так, будто существование Тобирамы доставляло ему физическую боль.

– Мы можем просто идти вперёд? – проворчал он. – Я знаю, что тебе необходимо проверить всё по двадцать раз, но мы могли бы уже быть вон у того хребта, если бы ты не тормозил, – он оглянулся, всматриваясь в скалы красными глазами. – Мне здесь тоже не нравится. Мы должны двигаться быстрее.

Тобирама смерил его недовольным взглядом и, пихнув плечом, ушёл вперёд – зуд за ухом отвлекал и заставлял скалить зубы. Они были на незнакомой земле, на земле, о которой ничего не знали. Тобирама привык себе доверять – и полагался, в большинстве своём, только на себя. Неважно, что говорил Изуна.

Что-то точно было не так.

Они остановились лишь однажды, чтобы свериться с картой, – Изуна всё ещё считал, что они шли маршрутом погибшего пленника.

– Мы всё это время двигались между двумя крестами, – сказал он, проводя линию на карте. – А теперь – в шаговой доступности от предполагаемого места встречи, – он оглянулся. – Это чуть восточнее нашего местоположения.

Тобирама прикинул масштабы.

– Через вон те скалы, – уточнил он и посмотрел на Изуну. – К слову, рядом – обозначение опасности.

Тот сложил руки на груди и вздёрнул замёрзший нос.

– Понял, буду крайне внимательным, – отозвался он и показал маршрут. – Предлагаю переходить здесь.

Тобирама всмотрелся в выцветшие штрихи – проследил путь пальцем, толкая ладонь Изуны, и, немного подумав, кивнул. Они гадали над крестами ещё на территории страны Земли, предположили, что отметка – либо место встречи, куда пленник шёл, либо точка выхода, откуда он начинал свой путь, в зависимости от того, в какую сторону он двигался. Насчёт полезности и необходимости посещения данного места они так и не пришли к какому-то конкретному мнению – возможно, это было бы любопытным предприятием, а может, принесло бы им только неприятности. В конце концов, решили обойти – кто знал, что ждало их между безмолвными мертвыми скалами в самом сердце глухой ледяной пустыни.

Тобирама спрятал карту за пазуху и краем глаза заметил, как короткий порыв ветра зарылся Изуне в волосы, – тот поморщился и обернулся, всматриваясь в горы за спиной. Тобирама обернулся вслед за ним – небо над скалами, которые они оставили позади, клубилось густой чернотой, а под ноги стелилась безобидная позёмка, грозящая перерасти в настоящий бушующий ураган.

– Уходим, – велел Тобирама, кладя ладонь на ножны у бедра. – Пересечём следующий перевал, пока метель не нагнала нас.

Изуна молча кивнул – они, не сговариваясь, задействовали чакру, чтобы передвигаться по белой пустоте быстрее. Ветер завыл в отдалении, взрывая заснеженную землю, и кристально чистый лёд, свисающий с чёрных выступов, оглушительно зазвенел в глухой тишине – у них было несколько часов, чтобы уйти как можно дальше от надвигающейся бури. Они минули длинное ущелье, с опаской передвигаясь под кромкой льда, наросшей над головой вековыми мостами, и вышли в укромную низину – скалы загибались вверх, будто ловили их в плотное кольцо, и нависали над заснеженной землёй густыми синими тенями. Тучи стремительно нагоняли их, ветер разбрасывал снег под ногами, но пока не взмывал в прозрачный воздух, чтобы вцепиться зубами в белые лица. С неба тихим мерцанием падали лёгкие снежинки и пушистым ворохом зарывались в волосы.

Тобирама почувствовал это сразу – тихий всплеск, на мгновение лизнувший ладонь. Будто хищник тёмного окраса, оступившийся и показавший гибкий хвост на фоне белого марева. Тобирама остановился – нахмурился, сосредотачиваясь, и замер, вслушиваясь в тишину мертвых скал. Изуна, обогнавший его шагов на сто, обернулся и раздражённо поджал губы.

– Долго мне тебя ждать? – спросил он недовольно – метель дышала им в спину, и он, не понаслышке знающий об ужасах бурь – песчаных, по крайней мере, – хотел спрятаться от неё как можно скорее. – Я же сказал, что здесь…

Изуна осёкся.

Тени появились быстро, одна за другой – раз, два, три, пять, десять, пятнадцать. Тобирама сбился на двадцатой – ветер налетел со спины, вгрызаясь зубьями в затылок, толкнул вперёд и засыпал глаза колючим снегом. Это не было чакрой, хотя отдалённо напоминало именно её: ощущения смазывались в одну дрожащую субстанцию, застрявшую между рёбер, – она набухала, как комья риса в кипящей воде, и ломала кости удушающей свинцовой тяжестью. Дышать было трудно – вместе с нечто, похожим на чакру, в горло забились мокрые сгустки снега, растеклись талой водой на языке и заставили надсадно закашляться, отвернув лицо от ледяных порывов. Тобирама спружинил в коленях, удерживаясь на ногах, разбил снежную подушку у лица всплеском чакры и вскинул голову – ощущения обожгли горло и засаднили в кончиках пальцев, будто он содрал кожу под ногтями до самого мяса.

Изуна стоял впереди него – напряжённые плечи острыми углами выделились на фоне кружащего снега, а чакра разгорелась густым костром, обжигая язык горьким дымом. Он сжимал в руке меч, готовый и к обороне, и к нападению, – свободную ладонь он держал у рта, настроившись выдохнуть катон нападающим под ноги. Возможно, это было бы хорошей идеей – в конце концов, люди действительно хорошо горели в огне, – но проблема крылась в другом.

То были не люди.

Тобирама не мог их сосчитать – они слились для него в один стремительный порыв ветра, перекликаясь друг с другом яркими всполохами, будто смерч, схвативший их в безмолвное, лишённое оглушительного грохота кольцо. Неуправляемый ураган вокруг, а они с Изуной – в самом эпицентре этой живой, гулко дышащей бури. Вытянутые морды, с мощными стиснутыми челюстями, горящие синевой глаза, гладкая белая шерсть, сливающаяся с нетронутым снегом, – они были похожи на огромных волков с хвостами-плетями и лапами, способными свалить вековое дерево. Тобирама мог бы поверить, что это были призывные животные, не будь их так много – не будь они такими _странными_.

Как существо из ущелья.

Тобирама поднял руки на уровне груди – один из волков, самый крупный, с черным пятном на оскаленной морде, прыгнул прямо перед Изуной. Остальные зарычали, внимая этому короткому жесту, и переступили с лапы на лапу – снег осыпался шелестящим водопадом и, подхватываемый ветром, взмыл в густой воздух. Небо над головой стремительно чернело, накрывая тенями маленькое пространство укромной низины, и в клубящихся сумерках всё ярче и ярче разгорались синие фонари глаз на вытянутых мордах.

Изуна не двигался – волк перед ним пригнулся к земле, уши его коротко дёрнулись, и он, плавно оттолкнувшись лапами, бросился прямо на Изуну. Его раскрытая пасть метила тому в горло, но Изуна оказался проворнее – сложил последнюю печать одной рукой и выдохнул яркое пламя между частокола острых клыков. Волк заскулил и промахнулся – упал на снег у Изуны в ногах и прикрыл лапами обожженную морду. Пока он бился в конвульсиях, толстыми когтями выскребая остатки кожи и шерсти, остальная стая напряжённо замолчала, взрывая сугробы под тяжеленными лапами. Изуна вскинул голову и быстро осмотрелся.

Выдохнул.

Они прыгнули на него все разом – вытянули лапы, раскрыли пасти, и мощная водяная стена отбросила их обратно на скалы. Тобирама воспользовался задержкой и метнулся к Изуне – тот подался назад, и они вжались друг в друга спинами, выставляя оружие перед собой. Стая быстро оправилась и взяла их в плотное кольцо, словно запуганную дичь. Изуна отрубил лапу бросившемуся на них волку, Тобирама откинул ещё двоих. Осмотрелся и быстро понял, что водные атаки для этой местности не подходят, – вода замерзала очень быстро и оставляла им меньше места для манёвра. Огонь Изуны растопил снег у них под ногами и открыл кромку льда – внизу клубилась бездна.

Тобирама перехватил его руку, вжимаясь в его спину хранилищем.

– Мы провалимся, если твой огонь растопит лёд!

Изуна бросил взгляд под ноги – вырвал запястье и стиснул меч в обеих руках.

– Твою мать, – прошипел он с присвистом. – Что это за твари?

Воздушные техники перекликались с резкими порывами метели, земляные – грозились разбить лёд у них под ногами, и даже взрывные печати могли уронить их в бездну: ситуация складывалась так себе. Тобирама сощурился – будто когда-то было лучше.

– Предполагаю, что из того же сказа, что и существо из ущелья, – отозвался он, крепко сжимая кунай в ладони.

Голос Изуны был низок и зол – снег вовсю играл в его волосах и хлестал по белым щекам.

– Призыв?

Тобирама неопределённо качнул головой.

– Если это призыв, то кому-то чертовски повезло, – процедил он сквозь зубы.

Изуна хмыкнул.

– А если это местная фауна – то не завидую я этой стране.

– Я _нам_ сейчас не завидую, – огрызнулся Тобирама, пытаясь уловить что-то ещё, кроме плотного кокона, в который слилась предполагаемая чакра стаи. – Не чувствую никого, кто мог бы ими управлять.

Изуна кивнул.

– Я тоже никого не вижу, – он зло цедил слова через стиснутые челюсти – шаринган должен был видеть всё, и инцидент держал Изуну профессиональной обидой за горло. – Они появились будто из неоткуда.

– На призыв действительно похоже, – выдохнул Тобирама – снег мешал ему дышать. – Но давай сначала выберемся из этой засады, а потом подумаем, как так вышло.

– Прорываемся? – спросил Изуна. – Или добиваем на месте?

– Потеряем время, – возразил Тобирама.

– Если будем прорываться – они могут задрать нас в каком-нибудь узком ущелье, их тут полно, – Изуна выдохнул пламенным жаром, когда волки сунули свои морды ему под руки, пытаясь вцепиться клыками в рукава. – Здесь хотя бы есть, где развернуться.

– Они загрызут тебя быстрее, чем ты наложишь на них гендзюцу.

Изуна молчал какое-то время – стая держала кольцо и будто ждала первого шага с их стороны.

– Гендзюцу на животных не накладывают, – сказал Изуна наконец. – Их берут под контроль. И этих, – он жестом указал на оскаленные морды, – взять под контроль будет очень сложно.

– Я про то, что из оружия у нас только кунаи и мечи, – огрызнулся Тобирама, и Изуна небрежно пожал каменным плечом.

– Ловкость рук, – судя по голосу, он нахмурился. – А как же твой хвалёный хирайшин?

Тобирама качнул головой.

– Нет подходящей траектории, они её перекрыли. Чтобы переместиться, нужно вырваться из кольца.

Изуна шумно выдохнул.

– Хорошо, тогда будем прорываться – видишь зазор между скалами?

Тобирама бросил взгляд в сторону.

– Понял, – отозвался он скупо. – Яблоко при тебе?

– При мне, – Изуна кивнул. – Только не снеси с ног, а то подняться нам не дадут.

Тобирама проигнорировал его – рывком опустился на колено, складывая печати, и взорвавшаяся у стаи под лапами воздушная волна раскидала их по низине. Тобирама выхватил кунай с формулой – метнул его в сторону, но в хирайшин уйти не успел. Один из волков навалился сбоку – снёс с ног, вдавливая неподъемной тушей в снег, и его крупные клыки громко звякнули о металл хаппури у Тобирамы на лице. Тобирама всадил кунай животному между рёбер – горячая кровь залила руки и грудь, растеклась тёмным пятном на белом снегу, и Тобирама почувствовал, как силы покидают его. Снег бушующим потоком засыпал его бледнеющее лицо, и как сквозь толщу ледяной воды до него долетел громкий голос Изуны:

– Не дай им себя схватить, они поглощают чакру! – затем, через короткую паузу: – Твою-то мать, Сенджу!

Окрик отрезвил – Тобирама извернулся и сбросил мёртвое животное с себя. Быстро вскочил на ноги и ушёл от атаки – волк щёлкнул зубами прямо перед лицом, но Тобирама выхватил меч и вспорол ему натянутое горло. Изуна бросился вниз, уворачиваясь из-под тяжёлых лап, и возник прямо у плеча Тобирамы – у него был разодран рукав, а ремень от ножен болтался на одном кожном лоскуте, который грозился вот-вот порваться. Изуна тяжело дышал – шаринган смотрел сразу во все углы и позволял ловко уходить от одновременных атак, но Изуне тоже досталось.

– Попался? – спросил Тобирама, выхватывая кунай с формулой, и Изуна криво ухмыльнулся.

– Не так по-дурацки, как ты, конечно.

Тобирама стиснул челюсти – он редко попадал в ситуации, когда у него действительно заканчивалась чакра, но сейчас разворачивалась именно такая ситуация. Стая была достаточно крупной, чтобы не выпускать их из кольца, – они перехватят их даже в хирайшине, и тогда всё может закончиться очень плачевно. Изуна, стоявший у плеча Тобирамы, озлобленно сплюнул – буря лезла ему в лицо и засыпала бумажные веки колючим снегом.

– Я могу использовать глаза.

Тобирама осёкся – посмотрел на Изуну, нахмурился.

Сложил простые числа.

– И что из этого ты используешь? – спросил он с нажимом. – Гендзюцу на животных ты не накладываешь, а твой чёрный огонь – аматерасу – отправит нас прямо в бездну вместе с этими тварями.

Изуна стиснул челюсти и поджал бескровные губы – его чакра, значительно сдавшая после тесного контакта с волками, пылала таким горьким пожарищем, что Тобираме было тяжело дышать.

– Это не гендзюцу, – сказал он ровно. – И не аматерасу.

– Так значит, есть что-то ещё, – Тобирама гулко выдохнул. – В прошлый раз твои глаза не видели сутки.

Изуна оскалился.

– У тебя есть другие варианты?

Тобирама ощерился на него.

– Нет, – сказал он с нажимом. – Время ещё есть.

– Буря нарастает, – возразил Изуна, и Тобирама цокнул языком.

– Ты спрашиваешь у меня разрешения или что?

Изуна бросил на него взгляд – короткий и злой. Что-то в нём насторожило Тобираму, заставило остановиться и открыть глаза – Изуна стоял рядом с ним, и его чакра дышала необузданным пламенем.

– Мне нужна гарантия, что ты не оставишь меня здесь, – сказал он через силу, и если бы Тобирама двигался, то обязательно встал бы как вкопанный.

Изуна не просто предлагал ему собственный вариант решения проблемы – Изуна знал, чем это может обернуться, и _доверял_ ему, Тобираме, _себя_. Буря играла в гладкой шерсти волков, раскидывая пригоршни снега под тяжёлыми лапами, – хвосты-плети стегали густой воздух и тянулись к лодыжкам и запястьям в желании раздробить кости до кристальной пыли.

Тобирама покачал головой.

– Нет, – повторил он. – Время ещё есть.

Он отказывал не потому, что не хотел тащить Изуну на собственном плече, – они уже оказывались в подобной ситуации, и единственным различием оставалось то, что теперь Изуна _предупреждал_ его о последствиях. Тобирама не давал согласие, потому что не представлял масштабов техники – не знал, чем это закончится и будет ли игра стоить свеч. У них действительно оставалось время, чтобы прорваться через плотное кольцо обнажённых клыков, – по крайней мере, он видел и плюсы, и минусы подобной тактики, в то время как Изуна предлагал сомнительные вещи.

Тобирама моргнул – Изуна предлагал. Не делал всем назло, не бросался вперёд и в кои-то веки не пытался решить всё в одиночку, железно уверенный в собственных способностях, а _предлагал_.

В отличие от Тобирамы.

Волк набросился на них сбоку – они оттолкнулись друг от друга и лезвия их мечей встретились у животного между глазами. Тобирама бросил кунай и с глухим раздражением увидел, как зубастая пасть перехватывает рукоять с формулой, чтобы швырнуть её обратно Тобираме под ноги. Изуна уставился на кунай почти круглыми глазами.

– Умные, значит, – прошипел он, и стая ответила ему глухим рыком.

Тобирама сложил печати для ещё одной воздушной атаки – порыв ветра взрыл снег под тяжёлыми лапами и отбросил часть стаи на окружающие скалы, но момент техники сделал Тобираму уязвимым. Волк, раненый мечом Изуны, напрыгнул на него со спины, и Тобирама потерял равновесие, сбитый с ног огромной тушей и чёрными пятнами перед глазами. Чакра стремительно утекала сквозь пальцы мелким песком, и в какой-то момент Тобирама понял, что ещё немного, и он даже в сознании остаться не сможет. Проклятые звери!

Он выбрался из-под дохлого волка одной силой воли – вскочил на ноги и сложил печати, чтобы водным хлыстом оттащить животных от Изуны. Тот угодил в капкан хвостов-плетей и пытался удержаться на ногах, чтобы не попасть под удары тяжёлых лап. Стая бросилась врассыпную, а Тобирама тяжело опёрся о ножны, прокручивая кунай между пальцами. Остатки чакры оставляли ему совсем немного выбора – он ещё никогда не лишался её так быстро. Они с Изуной снова вжались друг в друга спинами, взятые в поредевшее кольцо. Буря разгорелась, с остервенением бросая снег им в лицо, и Тобирама понял, что не может вдохнуть, так много воздуха забилось в его сухую глотку. Буран мешал обзору и движениям, остатки чакры плескались смешными огоньками между рёбрами: стоило ли выбираться из заковыристых передряг в стране Земли, если их остановила дурацкая стая огромных волков – волков, способных поглощать чакру.

Тобирама одёрнул себя – ещё не остановила.

Он как раз присматривался, в какую сторону уйти, чтобы открыть зазор между скалящимися тварями, когда Изуна у него за спиной закаменел. Буря вцепилась когтями им в лица и треснула над головой ледяной коркой. В первый момент Тобирама подумал, что это трещит лёд у них под ногами, но звук не расползался от них, а падал сверху – скалы задрожали, выдыхая воющим ветром, и волки тихо заскулили, пригибаясь к земле. Тобирама задрал голову вверх: ледяные вершины осыпались, утягивая за собой вековые пласты снега и расколотые горные породы. У них уже был опыт выживания в камнепаде, только теперь чакры Тобирамы хватило бы лишь на то, чтобы махнуть хирайшином на пару сотен шагов в сторону и уйти от первых валунов, придавивших испуганных волков к обнажившейся корке льда.

Бездна темнела под ногами, горы крошились над головой, ветер забивался в горло подушкой снега, а чакра, используемая, чтобы держать глаза открытыми, стремительно утекала сквозь пальцы. Изуна тяжело дышал у него за спиной, и дела у него обстояли не лучше. Великолепно! Если рациональная часть Тобирамы когда-то верила, что безвыходных ситуаций не существует, она только что начала стремительно пересматривать свои взгляды.

Он упрямо стиснул кунай в ладони, но руки Изуны, холодные и крепкие, легли ему на плечи – Тобирама оглянулся на него и застыл, цепенея под пристальным взглядом. Красную радужку Изуны пересекал графический чёрный узор – Тобирама впервые видел его так близко. Показалось даже, что этот узор выжигает язвы на склере. Сначала он думал, что Изуна цепляется за его плечи, чтобы удержать на месте, но потом понял, что Изуна сам держался за него. Чем дольше Тобирама смотрел Изуне в глаза, тем тише гудела буря, тем отдалённее становился грохот падающих пород и тем ниже скулили бросившиеся врассыпную волки. Лёд под ногами пошёл трещинами, но выдержал, сковывая бездну прозрачной толщей.

Короткое оцепенение, схватившее Тобираму за глотку, схлынуло, будто волна прибоя. Оба глаза Изуны плакали кровью – она переливалась через нижние веки и ползла густыми каплями по бесцветным щекам, красными бутонами раскрываясь на снегу. Тобирама с трудом сглотнул и оглянулся – чакра Изуны, всегда бьющаяся на периферии сознания, казалось, окружила их обоих и закрыла в глухую непроницаемую шкатулку. Тобирама осёкся – ему не казалось. Чакра Изуны действительно стелилась вокруг них – горела пожарищем, под которым не таял ни снег, ни лёд, и собиралась в какие-то плотные сгустки, отделяющие их от бушующей вьюги. Тобирама присмотрелся и обескуражено выдохнул.

Глаза его не обманывали.

Это были _рёбра_.

Изуна вдруг дёрнулся – упал на колени, закрывая лицо ладонями, и потащил Тобираму вслед за собой. Каркас, сформированный из его чакры, закрыл их и от ветра, и от камнепада, и от диких волков – вообще от всего, что могло бы размазать их по маленькой занесённой низине. Снег налипал снаружи ледяной коркой, и Тобирама только теперь ощутил, насколько замёрз. Изуна дрожал, сидя в самом центре собственной чакры, и держал окровавленные ладони у бледного лица. Из-за вьюги и рёбер, наглухо спрятавших их от внешнего мира, Тобирама не мог рассмотреть, что происходило снаружи, – не мог и не хотел. Перед ним сидел шипящий от боли Изуна, чужая чакра забивалась в горло душной гарью, и вопрос «Что делать дальше?» никак не находил внятного ответа.

Трещины под ногами расползлись внушительной паучьей вязью, расчерчивая бездну сверкающей паутиной. Тобирама тронул Изуну за плечи, и тот вскинул голову, но рук от лица не убрал.

– Лавина расколет лёд, – сказал Тобирама тихо – звуки разбивались о сгустки чакры вокруг и хлестали по лицу сильнее ветра по ту сторону призрачных рёбер. – Ты можешь идти?

Изуна молчал какое-то время – когда он заговорил, его звонкий голос упал до сиплого хрипа.

– В целом, да, – он шумно выдохнул, глотая замерший воздух открытым ртом. – Сил мне хватит.

Значит, у техники было ограничение по времени – и, видимо, ограничение жёсткое. Тобирама кивнул и осмотрелся.

– Как выбраться отсюда? Мне может хватить чакры, чтобы убрать нас из-под камнепада, поэтому…

Изуна покачал головой – вытянул руку, показывая перед собой, и открыл часть залитого кровью лица. Лопнувшие сосуды оплели его белую склеру багряным глянцем – непривычный шаринган горел в его воспалённой глазнице выжигающим огнём.

– Надо идти, – сказал он коротко, и Тобирама нахмурился.

– Прямо, – он окинул купол над головой коротким взглядом, – в _этом_?

Изуна снова кивнул – руку он так и оставил вытянутой. Тобирама моргнул, судорожно выдыхая, и подхватил его под локоть – закинул руку на плечо и помог подняться. Изуна тяжело привалился к нему, удерживая свободную ладонь у лица, и прищурился одним глазом, всматриваясь в разводы чакры впереди них. Когда он сделал шаг, вся дрожащая конструкция у них над головами скользнула вслед за ним, набухая выростами поверх мерцающих рёбер.

 _Мышцы_ , догадался Тобирама.

Лёд дрогнул и осыпался у них под ногами, но чужая чакра мягко растеклась под стопами, удерживая их в пустоте. Тобирама видел, как в бездну проваливаются куски льда, снежные потоки и разорванные на части животные. Изуна упрямо шёл вперёд, опираясь на плечо Тобирамы, и рёбра вокруг них медленно одевались мышечным каркасом. Потом справа от грудины вздулся прозрачный пузырь чакры, растекаясь кожным покровом, а затем появилась тонкая пластина доспеха – снежный водопад ударился в эту пластину и стремительным потоком упал вниз, в бездонную пропасть. Если чакра Изуны благополучно закончится и он потеряет сознание, конструкция развалится слой за слоем, и они упадут вслед за горными породами. Изуна, как и Тобирама, конечно, понимал это – поэтому не сдавался. Стискивал челюсти, морщился, всматриваясь в грохот лавины впереди, но не сдавался, упрямо продвигаясь вперёд. Техника отнимала у него все оставшиеся силы – этого всё равно не хватало, потому что чужая чакра болезненно дрожала и вздувалась огненными всполохами. Единственная пластина доспеха то щерилась трещинами, то восстанавливалась вновь, мышцы лопались, обнажая бугры рёбер, а затем снова нарастали на голых костях. Чакра Изуны стремительно заканчивалась – Тобирама не мог позволить ему отключиться.

– Мы почти выбрались, заканчивай, – велел он, поправляя руку Изуны на собственном плече. – Я брошу нас в хирайшин.

Изуна перевёл на него короткий взгляд – казалось, что его новый шаринган вцеплялся в чужие лица ещё крепче и безжалостнее. Будто дробил кости черепа, вспарывал грудную клетку и смотрел прямо в душу – Тобирама ощущал себя обнажённым и до болезненного открытым под этим взглядом.

Почти _беззащитным_.

Отвратительное ощущение – ощущение, которое дарили эти глаза.

– У нас под ногами – пропасть, – напомнил Изуна.

Всё, что отделяло их от падения, – чакра Изуны. Тобирама хорошо это понимал – а ещё он видел, как крошится пластина доспеха и рвутся мерцающие волокна эфемерных мышц.

– Я успею, – сказал он с нажимом и, крепко перехватив Изуну за предплечье, достал кунай с формулой. – Впереди есть выступ – если доберёмся до него, сможем выбраться из ущелья.

Изуна посмотрел на Тобираму с сомнением – кровь текла по его мертвенно-бледному лицу и заливала сухие синеющие губы. Его трясло – рука у Тобирамы на плече крупно подрагивала, грудь ходила ходуном, – он тяжело дышал открытым ртом и болезненно щурился. Глухая конструкция из его полыхающей чакры рассыпа́лась мерцающим водопадом, смешиваясь со снегом, и он тщетно прилагал все силы, чтобы удержать её в руках.

Тобирама перехватил его под рёбрами, прижимая к боку, сжал кунай между пальцами и насупился, всматриваясь в подрагивающие разводы тусклой чакры. Сколько раз они ходили по чрезмерно тонкому льду, но так и не провалились в бушующее течение под ним? Сколько раз они спорили и ругались, но прикрывали – порой неосознанно, на одном лишь инстинкте, – друг другу спину? Сколько раз они мирились друг с другом, чтобы выжить и идти дальше? Сколько раз? Тобирама знал, как это должно было называться, – Тобирама воспитывал это в собственных людях.

 _Доверие_.

Он стиснул челюсти – рука Изуны у него на плече была напряжена до рези в глазах.

– Ты мне доверяешь? – спросил Тобирама жёстко, и Изуна дёрнулся, смотря на него краем яркого глаза.

По сути, это был глупый вопрос. Изуна всегда до пены у рта отстаивал собственную точку зрения, но временами шёл на уступки. И он действительно доверял – когда закрывал кровоточащие глаза ладонями и отдавал себя Тобираме в руки. Он говорил, что у него попросту не было выбора, что он спасал их чёртовы жизни, – но, как бы это ни выглядело, какими бы причинами он ни прикрывался, он доверял. Они никогда не хотели, ввиду характеров, взглядов и общего прошлого, но, к сожалению, это получалось у них само по себе – работать в команде. Или к счастью – Тобирама не мог пока сказать.

Сначала, как и полагалось шиноби, нужно было выжить.

Взгляд Изуны скользнул по его напряжённому лицу – будто оставил горячий ожог на замёрзшей коже. Он ничего не сказал – только кивнул, и густая чакра вокруг них лопнула, словно мыльный пузырь. Слои исчезли друг за другом – тонкий пласт кожи, жгуты мышц, копья рёбер, – и они оказались над ощерившейся бездной. Буря схватила их стылыми когтями – бросила снег в лицо, разодрала глаза, забилась в нос колючим крошевом. Тобирама метнул кунай и бросился вслед за ним, затем тяжело ступил на твёрдую землю и ещё какое-то время упрямо тащил Изуну на собственном плече – до тех пор, пока не убедился, что куски льда не взрывают белые сугробы у них за спинами. Остатки чакры плескались смешными волнами между его рёбер, Изуна оттягивал плечо мёртвым грузом, и ветер наполнял лёгкие стужей. Тобирама не удержался – упал на колени, и Изуна придавил к холодной земле. Кровь на его лице испачкала Тобираме подбородок и губы, сам Изуна вцепился Тобираме под рёбра, а его дыхание, привыкшее к температурам катона, обожгло щёку.

– Надо идти, – сказал он сипло. – Надо идти дальше.

Он был прав – метель быстро забрасывала их снегом, а короткий камнепад тащил за собой грандиозную лавину. Остатки чакры Тобирама потратил на то, чтобы ещё раз уйти в хирайшин, – оставить разлом позади и дать им время, чтобы надышаться. Глотать воздух, полный бушующего снега, правда, было несколько трудно. Изуна упрямо держался на ногах, прикрывая рот ладонью, и хмуро осматривался по сторонам. Шаринган в напряжённых глазах вздрагивал обычными томоэ, и лопнувшие сосуды полностью закрасили склеру вокруг яркой радужки глянцевым багрянцем.

– Это то место! – крикнул Изуна, хватая Тобираму за плечо, – тот держался на ногах из врождённого упрямства.

– Какое место? – не понял он.

Нахмурился, пытаясь представить себе карту и их стремительные перемещения между лабиринтами скал и ущелий, – замер, поймав догадку за скользкий хвост.

Это был жирный крест на карте. Место встречи – или точка отсчёта.

Изуна молча потянул его за собой – Тобирама обернулся и прищурился, закрываясь руками от бьющей в лицо вьюги. Снег хаотично кружил в воздухе с огромной скоростью, закрывая и рельеф раскинутых скал и чёрное небо над головой, но Тобираме всё равно удалось рассмотреть – всполох полупрозрачного дыма и дрожащий огонёк в скованном льдом окне.

– Стой! – крикнул Тобирама, хватая Изуну за руку. – Мы не знаем, что там.

Тот обернулся – вместо того, чтобы вырваться, сам схватил Тобираму за запястье свободной рукой, и упрямо потянул за собой.

– Вот и выясним!

Сил не было ни для того, чтобы думать, ни для того, чтобы двигаться, – Изуна шёл на чистом упрямстве, и Тобирама загребал разрастающиеся на глазах сугробы вслед за ним. На краю сознания бился маленький холодный огонёк, ждущий их впереди, и Тобираме казалось, что он уже встречался с чем-то похожим – это точно была чакра. Непривычная, морозная и тщательно контролируемая – но чакра.

Изуна тащил их к чему-то, похожему на убежище, выдолбленному прямо в скале, – снег засыпал большую часть черного камня, оставляя нетронутыми только витиеватую лиану трубы, маленькое окно и низкую дверь. Изуна протянул к двери ладонь, когда тяжёлая створка распахнулась. Тобирама увидел высокую тень, схватившую Изуну за шиворот, и уже в следующее мгновение в лицо ему дыхнул запах разгорающегося очага. Свет вцепился в глаза, деревянный настил ударил прямо в переносицу, и ветер, визжа на высокой ноте, вдруг захлебнулся собственным криком и затих, оставаясь лишь неприятным шорохом по ту сторону двери. Тобирама кашлял, роняя талую воду с языка, и отчаянно пытался надышаться тёплым воздухом, пока Изуна рядом с ним тяжело поднимался на ноги.

Холодный огонёк разгорелся в ледяное пламя – кто-то стоял над ними.

– Мы вам не враги – просто путники, – сказал Изуна неразборчиво, поднимая открытые ладони. – Мы нашли карту, и…

Глухой голос перебил его:

– Карту? – спросил он строго. – Покажи мне её!

Изуна повернулся к Тобираме – тот молча сунул руку за пазуху и бросил ему свёрнутый пергамент. Мышцы ломило, голова раскалывалась, и лишней чакры, чтобы удержать эти разрушающие ощущения в узде, у него не было. Тобирама с трудом обернулся: над ними навис высокий сухой старик, одетый в лёгкий кожаный доспех, – он тяжёло всматривался в карту и гладил длинную белую бороду, лежащую на узкой старческой груди. Пространство плыло у Тобирамы перед глазами – он видел, как старик опускает руки и скорбно поджимает губы, как будто через мутное треснувшее стекло.

– Он мёртв? Мой сын – мёртв? – спросил старик хрипло и потряс картой перед Изуной. – У вас его карта, что с ним случилось?

Изуна оглянулся на Тобираму – тот поднялся на ноги, опираясь на ножны, и вернул ему тяжёлый, настороженный взгляд. Судя по всему, это действительно было место встречи.

– Его схватили шиноби Ивагакуре, – сказал Изуна тихо. – Я пытался вытащить его, но он откусил себе язык раньше, чем мы успели что-то сделать.

Старик поджал губы – перевёл взгляд с Изуны на Тобираму и всмотрелся в сумеречную пустоту прозрачными глазами. Затем тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой.

– Значит, и ему не повезло, – он протянул карту Изуне, и тот нахмурился, сжимая её в руках. – Что ж, моё время тоже пришло.

Старик спрятал тщедушное тело в лёгком доспехе под накидку, сшитую из чьей-то шкуры, закинул на плечо туго набитый вещевой мешок и положил ладонь на каменную створку двери. Замер и прислушался, как делал сам Тобирама, когда сосредотачивался, чтобы просмотреть местность, – старик, судя по всему, был сенсором.

– Бесы ещё рыщут по округе, но как только метель вступит в силу, уйдут обратно в горы, – сказал он напряжённо. – Я бы не советовал вам выходить отсюда, пока она не кончится, – он обернулся к Изуне. – Вы пришельцы, вы не выживете в центре бури.

Тот нахмурился – он еле держался на ногах, и кровь уродливыми разводами пачкала его белое лицо.

– В смысле – вступит в силу? – переспросил он. – И когда она кончится? Что…

Старик поднял ладонь, призывая его замолчать, – мало у кого получалось заткнуть Изуну так просто.

– Она может идти сутки, а может – целый месяц, – старик пожал острым плечом. – Мы никогда не загадываем, только терпеливо ждём, – он поморщился, когда озлобленный порыв ветра разбился о камень снаружи. – _Эту_ метель мы ждали очень давно.

Изуна, видимо, начинал выходить из себя – стиснул кулаки, оскалился.

– И что это значит, чёрт возьми? – его голос становился всё более сиплым с каждым словом. – Кто вы? Что здесь…

Старик не слушал его – прикрыл глаза и, глубоко вдохнув, шумно и тяжело выдохнул.

– Это будет моё последнее путешествие, – сказал он жёстко, и его слова, будто плети, хлестанули по замёрзшему лицу. – Я желаю вам удачи в вашем путешествии, чтобы вы пожелали удачи мне.

– Удачи? – переспросил Изуна озлобленно и осёкся. – Какого чёрта?

Старик рывком открыл дверь, и стужа затопила разгоревшийся очаг неровной наледью – Изуна бросился за ним, но Тобирама крепко вцепился в него со спины и втащил обратно под навес. Ветер толкнул их в грудь и с оглушительным грохотом захлопнул тяжёлую створку – заскрёбся у подножья скал и завыл на одной пронзительной ноте. В наступившей после этого тишине Тобирама услышал, как гулко бьётся у Изуны сердце – а быть может, это колотилось его собственное.

Изуна выпутался из рук – тяжёло прислонился к двери и попытался выбить её плечом, но ветер, навалившийся по ту сторону, не позволил этого сделать. Тобирама с трудом сел, расставив налившиеся болью, холодом и усталостью ноги, – уронил избитое бурей лицо в ладони и замер, слушая лихорадочное дыхание Изуны в разорванный ворот его же шитаги. Сил не было – вообще ни на что.

Изуна поднял тяжёлую голову, и Тобирама повторил за ним – они встретились взглядами, и на какое-то мгновение это показалось единственным, за что можно было схватиться в бушующем урагане. Ветер выл и ломал вековые скалы, снега сходили с ледяных вершин, и из-под прозрачных корок льда пенились бушующие реки – они ничего не могли сделать с природой.

Тобирама не хотел признавать – но они здесь, видимо, застряли.

***

Изуна выбросил прямые руки вверх – туго потянулся, прогибаясь в пояснице, и с удовольствием зажмурился, разминая затёкшую спину. Тобирама наполнил его пиалу остатками рисовой водки и задумчиво постучал по кромке пустого глиняного сосуда кончиками ногтей – партия длилась около трёх часов и заканчиваться, судя по всему, не собиралась. В ладони Тобирама держал старые фигуры, затёртые бесчисленным множеством рук, а сам вдумчиво изучал давно потерявшую цвет доску – насколько, конечно, можно было оставаться вдумчивым после бутылки саке. Впрочем, голова у Тобирамы имела привычку соображать в любом состоянии – а что, если взять ладью и поставить её вот сюда…

– Твоё положение жалко и безвыходно, – усмехнулся Изуна, держа пиалу лишь за кромку, – как только пить умудрялся. – Сдавайся.

Тобирама фыркнул – сжал собственную пиалу между большим и указательным пальцами, замер, вслушиваясь в резкий запах алкоголя.

– Вот ещё, – отозвался он, прищурившись. – Твоё положение не лучше – я могу тебя обойти.

Изуна закатил глаза – они ярко блестели в тусклом свете огня, – и провёл кромкой пиалы по губам, как делал с яблоками прежде, чем вцепиться в них зубами.

– Просто признайся, что не умеешь проигрывать с достоинством.

Тобирама откинул волосы со лба – они слегка отросли и без хаппури непривычно ниспадали почти на самые глаза.

– Зачем мне проигрывать, если я могу выиграть?

Изуна посмотрел на его фигуры с сомнением – пригубил саке, зажмурился на долю секунды, шумно выдохнул.

– Можешь ли? – усмехнулся он, впрочем, беззлобно.

Тобирама вернул ему снисходительный взгляд и сосредоточенно потёр подбородок, кончиком пальца ощущая рельеф отметины. Изуна обращался с фигурами очень умело – Тобирама, согласившийся на самую первую партию только ради того, чтобы скоротать время, обомлел, обнаружив себя проигравшим. Изуна хмыкнул, подкидывая его короля на ладони, и Тобирама, оскалившись, втянул Изуну во вторую партию. Играть с Изуной оказалось любопытно – он быстро думал, тщательно просчитывал ходы и ловко соображал на пару действий вперёд. Тобирама заметил, что он почти никогда не жертвовал фигурами ради манёвра, зато частенько разводил Тобираму на противостояние лоб в лоб – сложные ловушки он тоже не жаловал, предпочитая простые, но зрелищные ходы. В его игре было что-то от него самого, и партия с ним, подобно спаррингу, получалась яркой и честной.

– Ни минуты не сомневался, что ты хорошо играешь, – сказал Изуна в запале, когда они сравняли счёт после второго захода. – Кто научил?

Тобирама пожал плечом, оглаживая край фигуры кончиком пальца.

– Сам научился.

Изуна вскинул бровь.

– Сам? – он хмыкнул, подпирая щёку кулаком. – Неужели в вашем клане не было никого, с кем можно было бы сыграть?

Тобирама поднял на него нечитаемый взгляд – Изуна выглядел расслабленным и, благодаря повязке через глаз, лежащей на осунувшемся лице, болезненным.

– Братьев больше интересовала война, а отца почти никогда не было рядом, – отозвался Тобирама скупо и поставил фигуру на поле. – Твой ход.

Изуна окинул доску оценивающим взглядом и постучал пальцем по кончику носа.

– Меня научил брат, – сказал он как бы между прочим. – Мы и сейчас иногда играем.

– С Учихой? – спросил Тобирама медленно – он сосредоточенно следил за пальцами Изуны, перебирающими фигуры, и не уделял должного внимания разговору.

Изуна насмешливо фыркнул.

– Конечно, с Учихой, раз он мой брат, – сказал он весело, и Тобирама поджал губы.

– Я имел в виду… – начал он раздражённо, но Изуна качнул головой.

– С Мадарой, да, я понял, – он завершил ход и мягко толкнул доску к Тобираме. – Действуй.

Тот изучал поле какое-то время – затем поставил фигуру на клетку вперёд и расправил плечи.

– Хаширама предпочитает карточные игры, а у меня совершенно нет времени на партии с самим собой, – сказал он ненавязчиво. – Так что я давно не играл в сёги.

Изуна поднял на него заинтересованный взгляд и пересыпал фигуры из одной руки в другую.

– По тебе и не скажешь, – ухмыльнулся он и болезненно прищурился, трогая ткань повязки на левом глазу – он почему-то восстанавливался дольше правого, и Тобирама никак не мог понять, как это работало.

На тот момент шли третьи сутки их вынужденного заточения, хотя, казалось, что минул целый месяц: за окном, кроме снега, не было видно ничего – ни нависших над ними гор, ни чёрного неба, – и время в эпицентре бури текло медленно, как вязкий студень. Первое, что они сделали, когда только-только остались вдвоём, – это разожгли огонь, скованный морозной стужей. Тобирама вложил в пламя последнее, что у него оставалось, – он даже отключился ненадолго, а проснулся, когда огонь, растопив лёд, схвативший маленький очаг в углу помещения, пополз по пластинам на его плече. Доспех пришлось сорвать – он грохнул о деревянный настил, которым был выстлан каменный пол, и поднял в воздух столп холодного пепла.

Огонь быстро разгорелся, когда Изуна швырнул в него замёрзшие щепки, – бросил на обитые деревом стены дрожащие тени и высветил наледь, расползшуюся по маленькому окну прозрачной коркой. Изуна тяжело упал у очага – с трудом отвязал пояс и сунул руку в поясную сумку, раскатывая бинты на коленях. Его колотило будто в лихорадке, – ему приходилось останавливаться и сосредотачиваться, чтобы не выпустить из рук содержимое аптечки. Запах пряных трав и густой хвои влился в разгорающийся огонь и поплыл над каменным сводом. Изуна не терял сознание разве что чудом, упрямо перебирая бинты, лекарства и инструментарий. Глаза его были крепко зажмурены, кровь стекала с подбородка крупными каплями, пачкая ворот шитаги, а губы, плотно сомкнутые, побелели и слились с осунувшимся лицом. Тобирама осмотрелся – увидел свёрнутые шкуры на узкой койке в углу, и накинул их Изуне на плечи, все сразу. Тот вцепился в гладкий мех одной рукой, а во второй сжал смоченную в отваре повязку – Тобираме пришлось помочь ему завязать концы на затылке.

Затем он подошёл к каменной двери – вой ветра было слышно даже через плотно вжатую в стены створку – и уронил у порога два куная со взрывными печатями. Если бы Изуна видел, что он делает, обязательно бы отпустил комментарий по поводу его параноидальных наклонностей, но Тобирама просто не мог упасть в обморок от бессилия, не убедившись, что никто не застанет их врасплох. Да, они прятались в убежище, занесённом снегами, но это не значило, что никто не сможет их здесь найти, – они же убежище нашли, в конце концов. Случайно наткнулись, если быть точнее, но всё же.

У двери усталость навалилась на него раскалённым чугуном – растеклась по конечностям, свернулась колючей проволокой в животе и застыла неподъёмной тяжестью. Тобирама шумно выдохнул и заставил себя вернуться к очагу – сел рядом с Изуной, подтягивая колени к груди, чтобы сгруппироваться, и зажал под локтём заиндевевшие ножны. Изуна повернул голову на его тяжёлый шаг, зашарил ладонью по засыпанному пеплом полу и, наткнувшись на чужую щиколотку, замер, расслабленно опуская плечи: будто убедился, что кто-то был рядом и что этот кто-то – точно Тобирама. Тот зафиксировал взгляд на испачканном в крови лице – скользнул по напитавшейся повязке, по обострившимся скулам, по бескровным губам, и усталость схватила когтистыми лапами.

Из глухого сна, в котором вой ветра разрывал барабанные перепонки, а снег расцарапывал лицо до самых костей, Тобираму вытащил холод – когда он открыл глаза, густая темнота расползлась по стенам, покрытым инеем, а наледь сковала маленькое окно плотной толстой коркой. Надо было хорошо вглядеться, чтобы рассмотреть, что происходит по ту сторону замёрзшего стекла. Огонь давно потух – пальцы Тобирамы, судорожно сжимающие ножны, с трудом разогнулись, когда он шевельнул рукой. От холода стучали зубы и ныло в груди – дышать застывшим воздухом было трудно и больно. Изуна рядом с ним складывал печати дрожащими руками – зуб на зуб у него не попадал, когда он, слушая Тобираму, выдувал жалкий всполох огня, прикладывая к этой простой технике титанические усилия. Пламя дрогнуло на заиндевевших щепках – затем плавно разгорелось и заплясало в маленьком очаге, растапливая узоры инея на стенах. Тобирама пригрелся, и его снова потянуло в глухой сон – веки налились тяжестью, голову качнуло.

Изуна протянул руку, хватая воздух, – сначала заехал Тобираме по лицу, а уже потом положил ладонь на плечо.

– Не спи, – велел он и покачал головой. – Если уснём ещё раз – замёрзнем насмерть.

Глупо было бы распрощаться с жизнью таким образом, конечно. Тобирама вскинулся, поднялся на ноги, опираясь на ножны, и хлопнул себя по щекам. За то время, что он дремал, его чакра успела немного восстановиться – теплилась в груди жалкими крохами, но её хватило на то, чтобы частично согреть замёрзшее тело. Тобираме не надо было прислушиваться, чтобы понять, что Изуна занимается тем же, – его перестало колотить, но от очага он отходить не стал. Повязка на его глазах была сухой и грязно-багровой от крови, но, по крайней мере, он оставался в сознании – судя по тому, как дрожали зачатки его чакры, он с трудом, конечно, но держался. Может быть, он даже Тобираму растолкал, чтобы снова не уснуть самому.

Тобирама встряхнулся – размял затёкшие мышцы и подошёл к запертой двери. Положил ладонь на холодный камень, но ничего не почувствовал – вряд ли в такую метель кто-то поджидал их в ближайших сугробах, конечно, но ему нужно было убедиться. Затем подобрал кунаи с взрывными печатями и попробовал толкнуть дверь плечом – она, заваленная снегом, естественно, не поддалась. Ветер по ту сторону выл так громко, что перекрывал треск огня, – судя по всему, буря набрала силу, но не факт, что достигла пика. В какой-то мере это пугало – в стране Огня с подобными погодными условиями никто и никогда не сталкивался. Даже Изуна, месяцами ползающий на брюхе по другим странам, не был к такому готов.

– Мы застряли, – сказал Изуна сипло, и его голос показался далёким и глухим, будто звучал через толщу ледяной воды.

Тобирама обернулся к нему – Изуна так и сидел у очага, сгорбившись и укутавшись во все шкуры разом. Разобранная аптечка лежала у его ног, но повязку он сменить ещё не успел.

– Посмотрим, – отозвался Тобирама скупо и поставил перед дверью ловушку – на всякий случай.

Затем огляделся. Помещение было достаточно просторным: в одном углу горел маленький очаг, по соседству с ним расположились узкая койка и широкая бочка замёрзшей воды, а ближе к центру – низкий столик, испещрённый зарубками и потёртостями. В другом конце, там, где блестело наледью окно, стопками стояли многочисленные ящики, и темнел низкий провал, закрытый грубо сколоченной деревянной створкой. Тобирама заглянул туда: увидел корзины и глиняные сосуды, разбросанные в тесном пространстве между покрытыми инеем камнями, – кладовка, решил он.

– Это похоже на убежище, – сказал он, когда закопался в ящики, – они были полны лекарств, запасной одежды, оружия и провианта. – Что-то вроде перевалочного пункта, где путники могут остановиться, чтобы пополнить запасы.

– Или переждать бурю, – отозвался Изуна и сильнее закутался в шкуру: даже носа видно не стало.

Тобирама снова обернулся к нему – Изуна был тих и задумчив, баюкал крохи чакры в ладонях и крепко стискивал побелевшие губы.

– Попробуем выбраться, когда достаточно восстановимся, – он подумал. – Через сутки, например.

Изуна повернул голову – багровая повязка на его лице выглядела уродливым неестественным пятном.

– Выбраться куда? – спросил он сипло и неопределённо махнул рукой. – Туда, в этот буран? – он качнул головой и усмехнулся. – Нет, спасибо.

Тобирама стиснул челюсти.

– Нам надо двигаться дальше, – возразил он. – Мы не знаем, сколько времени нам понадобится, чтобы найти наших людей…

– Мы вообще ничего не знаем, – перебил его Изуна раздражённо. – Ни где они находятся, ни живы ли они, ни – хотя бы – куда нам идти.

Тобирама сощурился – Изуна говорил так, будто…

– Если ты собрался здесь помирать – мешать тебе не буду, – процедил он сквозь зубы.

Изуна оскалился.

– Я не собираюсь здесь помирать, – прошипел он. – Ни здесь, – он указал пальцем на деревянный настил под собой, затем махнул рукой в сторону завывающего ветра. – Ни там.

Вспышка злости лопнула у Тобирамы в груди – он заставил себя сжать кулаки и гулко выдохнуть. Нельзя было терять голову в такой ситуации – им надо было хорошенько обо всём подумать и прийти к какому-никакому, а компромиссу, иначе они действительно застрянут здесь. Тобирама посмотрел на Изуну – на повязку у него на глазах, на растаявший иней в волосах, на острые плечи и напряжённую спину.

Хмыкнул.

Компромиссу – ну, да.

– Надо разжечь больше огня, – сказал Тобирама, устало откидывая волосы со лба, – хаппури он снял вместе с доспехом. – И поесть.

Изуна не двигался какое-то время, затем медленно кивнул и потянулся к собственным вещам.

Понять, день сейчас или вечер, было очень сложно – Тобирама прислушался к внутренним часам и решил, что всё же вечер. Смену суток решил отмечать с помощью зарубок на бруске, чтобы не портить бумагу, – чистых свитков осталось мало, а чернил – ещё меньше. Первый ужин в заточении они провели под аккомпанемент гнетущего молчания – огонь весело трещал, действуя на нервы, ветер визжал на одной пронзительной ноте, и раздражение глухим куполом накрыло и Тобираму, и Изуну. Надо было обсудить сотню вещей: страшную метель, старика, оставившего их здесь, его связь с пленником и картой, волков, напавших на них в ущелье, каких-то бесов, которых упоминал старик, дальнейшие действия, в конце концов, – но не хотелось ничего. Еда казалась безвкусной, питьё не смачивало сухое горло, а Изуна будто пребывал в глухой апатии – перед тем, как упасть в глубокий сон, свернувшись на койке калачиком, долго сидел, сняв повязку и тяжело нахмурившись. Его бумажные веки были воспалены и словно окрашены красной краской, а ресницы привычно слиплись в острые лучики. Он открывал глаза, но всё равно ничего не видел – это было заметно по его расфокусированному взгляду. Он будто смотрел в пустоту, неспособный ухватить даже ладонь, замершую перед его лицом. Тобирама знал, что зрение вернётся к нему утром, но зрелище всё равно впечатляло.

Сила, поедающая сама себя.

Тобирама заснул намного позже – пытался структурировать свои мысли и подумать над тем, как выбраться из снежной ловушки. Никаких толковых идей на этот счёт у него не было: до ближайшей деревни, которую они с Изуной выбрали для начала, было всего полдня пути – казалось бы. Тобирама оглянулся на лёд, сковавший окно, – ветер с остервенением бросил в мёртвый камень волну колючего снега, и обитые деревом стены ощутимо дрогнули под этим мощным порывом. Тобирама покачал головой: надо было набраться сил и хорошо отдохнуть, прежде чем выходить в бушующую метель.

Толком заснуть не получилось – Изуна спал как мёртвый, и Тобирама просто не мог позволить себе отойти ко сну вслед за ним. Они путешествовали не так долго, если подумать – не больше месяца, – но привычка бодрствовать, пока второй отдыхал, крепко въелась под кожу. Тобирама задремал только, предположительно, к утру, после того, как подкинул дров в огонь, – поддерживать его с помощью техники пока представлялось бесполезной тратой чакры. Вспоминалось глубокое детство, когда ниндзюцу ещё было чем-то далёким и недосягаемым, а греться как-то надо было – Хаширама на правах старшего всегда рубил дрова, а Тобирама с братьями таскали их в очаг. Потом сидели как куцые птенцы, прижавшись друг к другу, и Хаширама рассказывал им сказки про доблестных самураев и подлых ёкаев – братья слушали его, раскрыв рты, а Тобирама только качал головой, но ничего не говорил. Война – вот кем были их подлые ёкаи, а их самих очень сложно было назвать доблестными самураями.

Убийцы, которые убивают убийц.

Тобираме потребовалось не так много времени, чтобы понять эту простую истину, – больше времени у него ушло на то, чтобы _принять_ её.

Его разбудил Изуна – он рылся в ящиках, и грохот, который он поднял, благополучно перекрыл и треск огня, и вой ветра. Тобирама вздрогнул – сжал ножны в пальцах, но расслабился, когда понял, что это всего лишь Изуна, изучающий местные запасы. Он сидел на полу, скрестив лодыжки, а вокруг него лежали мешочки и крынки, свёрнутое тряпьё и целая гора заточенных кунаев. Вид у него был болезненный, хотя двигался он довольно бодро – его правый глаз, обведённый густой сеткой лопнувших сосудов, уже видел, а левый всё ещё прятался под тканью повязки. Заметив, что Тобирама проснулся, он кивнул в сторону закрытого деревянной створкой проёма.

– Там замороженные овощи и мясо, – сказал он, перебирая саше с травами. – Волчье, я предполагаю, но есть и птица.

Тобирама поморщился.

– Кто вообще ест волчье мясо, – буркнул он и наклонился над бочкой – вода в ней за ночь успела растаять, – чтобы умыть осунувшееся после сна лицо.

Изуна неоднозначно хмыкнул.

– Ты видел окрестности? – спросил он серьёзно и замолчал, действительно дожидаясь ответа.

Тобирама зачесал волосы со лба мокрыми ладонями.

– Видел, – бросил он раздражённо.

– Ну, и как тебе? – поинтересовался Изуна елейно. – Очаровательно, не правда ли? Идеальные условия для охоты, – он покрутил кунай на пальце. – Я удивлён, что здесь вообще есть мясо.

Тобирама опёрся ладонями о кромку бочки – талая капля упала с кончика носа, и отражение задумчивого лица пошло мелкой рябью.

– Ты помнишь, что сказал тот старик?

Изуна посмотрел на него – Тобирама ощутил внимательный взгляд лопатками.

– Он много чего говорил, что конкретно тебя интересует?

Тобирама нахмурился.

– Он сказал: «Вы пришельцы».

– «Вы не выживете в буре», – закончил за него Изуна и показал ладонью на замёрзшее окно. – И я с ним, знаешь, согласен, – Тобирама обернулся, и Изуна, поймав его взгляд, скривился. – Ты собираешься сомневаться в его словах?

Тобирама цокнул языком.

– Нет, я хочу сказать, что местные, скорее всего, _знают_ , как миновать такую бурю.

Изуна всматривался в его лицо какое-то время.

– Хочешь сказать, что кто-то может прийти сюда, – проговорил наконец Изуна. – Такие же путники, как мы, – он замолчал. – Или как тот старик.

Тобирама кивнул – точно так же, как ушёл старик, кто-то действительно мог прийти. Буря не была гарантией безопасности, насколько бы страшной она не выглядела, – кто-то мог найти их здесь, и тогда, возможно, пришлось бы решать более существенные вопросы.

Изуна покачал головой.

– Старик не только это болтал, вспомни. Он сказал: «Как только метель вступит в силу», – он пожал плечом. – Так что когда он уходил, буря, судя по всему, ещё не разыгралась до тех масштабов, что мы слышим сейчас.

– Далеко бы он не ушёл к этому времени, – возразил Тобирама, но Изуна развёл руками.

– Зависит от того, как он двигался и в какую сторону, я думаю, – он нахмурился. – Этот старик выглядел достаточно мутно.

– И имел связи с пленником, который обеспечил нас картой, – Тобирама зачерпнул воду маленьким котелком – тот висел над очагом и, судя по состоянию, видел не одно поколение путешественников.

– Был его отцом, – подсказал Изуна и помассировал переносицу. – Значит, они работали вместе, а здесь должны были встретиться.

Тобирама кивнул – да, должны были.

– Нам это что даёт? – спросил он, раздувая огонь на тлеющих брёвнышках.

– Передышку, – отозвался Изуна. – И общую картину, – он хмыкнул. – Тебя разве не интересовала судьба нашего пленника?

Тобирама поморщился.

– Не особо, – сказал он сухо. – Меня больше интересует наша судьба, – он осёкся и уточнил. – Нашей миссии.

Руки Изуны ловко собирали сушеные травы в соцветия.

– Как ты там вчера сказал? – он поджал бесцветные губы и связал сухие стебли куском бечёвки. – Восстанавливаемся около суток?

Тобирама прищурился.

– Да.

Изуна поднял нечитаемый взгляд – лопнувшие сосуды на склере делали его похожим на душевнобольного.

– Тогда придерживаемся плана, – он неприятно ухмыльнулся. – Разве не так мы с тобой привыкли работать?

Тобирама мог бы много чего сказать про «мы с тобой», но не стал – было не время. Изуна замолчал и вернулся к травам – в наступившей тишине пронзительно завыл ветер.

Первый день они провели в зыбком оцепенении – Тобирама пытался медитировать, раскатав свитки с техниками в ногах, Изуна слонялся без дела, сложив руки за спину и меряя шагами рассохшийся деревянный настил. На самом деле Тобирама был страшно рад, что среди замороженных фруктов и овощей не нашлось яблок, – сочетание воя ветра и смачного хруста, с которым Изуна ел яблоки (как нарочно), он бы точно не выдержал. На тот момент Изуна не ел ничего, но его ненавязчивые мельтешения ужасно раздражали.

– Сядь куда-нибудь уже, – рыкнул на него Тобирама, и Изуна огрызнулся:

– Тебя спросить забыл, что мне делать.

Тобирама поднял на него тяжёлый взгляд – Изуна ответил тем же, и они оскалились друг на друга. Тобирама, в принципе, понимал, что этим всё и закончится – они действительно устали, и друг от друга в том числе. Больше всего друг от друга – они были воинами, шиноби, привыкшими к тяготам долгих миссий, и само путешествие, насколько бы тяжёлым оно не выходило, не выматывало их так сильно, как компания друг друга. До этого у них всегда была возможность избежать чужого общества – можно было уйти, например, в идзакая, если они останавливались в деревне, или попросту отойти за ближайший валун, если они устраивали привал в горах, и восстановить дыхание.

Но не теперь.

Теперь у них – одно помещение на двоих, из которого никуда не денешься, пока буря за окном не уляжется или хотя бы не начнёт стихать. Так близко они оказывались только на поле боя и иногда где-нибудь в кабинетах Резиденции, когда решался особенно животрепещущий вопрос, но ни разу – так надолго и без возможности проветрить мозги лишний раз. Они, конечно, били все рекорды – не прошло и суток, а они уже ходили по тонкому льду, готовые вцепиться друг другу в глотку при первой же возможности. Тобирама прикрыл глаза – надо было успокоиться. Если они разнесут убежище – прятаться от бури будет попросту негде, а они ещё не готовы выходить прямо в бушующие снега.

Тобирама цокнул языком и выпрямил спину, прижимая кулаки друг к другу на уровне груди, а Изуна вздёрнул нос и вернулся к выхаживанию вдоль дверей.

– Ловушку только не задень, – напомнил ему Тобирама, и Изуна закатил глаза.

– Ничего не могу обещать, – фыркнул он, но от двери предусмотрительно отошёл.

К вечеру стало понятно, что буря лишь набирает обороты, – вой усилился, сотрясая ледяную землю, а снега намело так много, что он почти засыпал замёрзшее окно. Изуна, занявшийся чисткой оружия у разгоревшегося очага, обернулся, когда услышал, с каким воплем ветер царапает внешние стены убежища.

– Всё ещё думаешь, что нам хватит сил выйти в эту бурю? – хмыкнул он и вернулся к мечу, лежащему у него на коленях.

Тобирама оцарапал его взглядом – он уже ни в чём не был уверен. Разве только в том, что его чакра благополучно восстанавливалась. Как и чакра Изуны, впрочем, – тот уже поддерживал огонь в очаге с помощью техники, так же, как Тобирама наполнял широкую бочку созданной водой. Это были хорошие новости – плохие же состояли в том, что даже такой объём чакры не поможет им высунуть нос за дверь без последствий. Помимо ревущего ветра, сносящего наземь, их ждал лютый холод – Тобирама ощущал его, когда подходил слишком близко к окну или двери. Чакра восстанавливалась так медленно по большому счету ещё и потому, что в основном использовалась на согревание – у Изуны, кстати, её уходило в разы больше, потому что он оказался удивительным мерзляком.

За ужином они немного поговорили о делах насущных – план оставался прежним, только, судя по всему, сдвигался во временных промежутках. Тобираме такой расклад не нравился – его не прельщало сидеть на одном месте и ждать чуда свыше.

– Мы в пути около трёх недель, – начал Тобирама, зажимая запечённый цукини между зубами, но Изуна не дал ему договорить.

– Это значит, что у нас в запасе – ещё столько же, – он повёл плечом. – Время есть.

Тобирама нахмурился.

– Наших людей держат в этой стране больше полугода, – процедил он. – Мы уже здесь. Любое промедление может быть фатальным.

Изуна оскалился.

– Знаешь, что ещё может быть фатальным? – спросил он с неприязнью и показал ладонью на замёрзшее окно. – Наше путешествие через такую метель.

– И что ты предлагаешь? – огрызнулся Тобирама. – Сидеть здесь и ждать весны?

– Я предлагаю тебе остановиться и подумать, – прошипел Изуна, прикладывая палец ко лбу: так он делал с недалёкими новобранцами, которые никак не могли понять, чего он от них хотел. – Если мы там умрём – искать наших людей будет некому.

– Я не предлагаю тебе собрать шмотки и вывалиться в самый центр бури наобум, – возразил Тобирама. – Я хочу, чтобы ты подумал, как можно пересечь эту метель без последствий, – он категорично качнул головой. – Должен быть способ. Местное население выживает в таких условиях.

Изуна поджал губы.

– Мы не местное население – ни ты, ни я, – он вцепился в сухую корку хлеба маленьким клыком. – Я за то, чтобы дождаться, когда буря пойдёт на убыль.

Тобирама прищурился.

– Если верить старику, она может идти неделю, а может – месяцы, – он сложил руки на груди – есть расхотелось. – У нас нет столько времени.

– Я не говорю тебе ждать _окончания_ , – ощерился Изуна. – Я говорю о том, чтобы дождаться момента, когда за дверью вообще можно будет дышать, а не давиться снегом.

Тобирама поймал его напряжённый взгляд.

– А если она не пойдёт на убыль? – спросил Тобирама. – Как он там говорил: «Эту метель мы ждали очень долго»? Почему? Потому что она должна быть разрушительной или предположительно бесконечной? Или всё разом?

Изуна качнул головой.

– Мы в любом случае не выйдем отсюда, пока там так метёт, – буркнул он. – Решай проблемы по мере их поступления.

Тобирама раздражённо цокнул языком – глухое чувство шевельнулось между его лёгких и упруго толкнулось в грудину.

– В этом твоя проблема, – сказал он с неприязнью. – Ты думаешь только здесь и сейчас.

– Зато ты всегда где-то далеко в будущем, – огрызнулся Изуна, рывком поднимаясь на ноги. – Я устал повторять, но – занимайся своими делами.

Они сцепились взглядами – Изуна смотрел на него сверху вниз, и Тобираме казалось, что для того, чтобы сжечь вековые льды в талую воду, Изуне хватит одного только глаза. Даже без шарингана.

– У нас одно дело, – сказал Тобирама с нажимом, и Изуна вскинул брови таким жестом, будто Тобирама тронул его за душу и страшно разозлил одновременно.

– Правда? – спросил он с издёвкой. – А я-то всё думал, чего это мы с тобой пошли на оздоровительную прогулку в дикие земли.

Тобирама стиснул кулаки – низкий столик надсадно скрипнул, когда он вцепился в него пальцами.

– Изуна, – начал он, но тот только озлобленно клацнул зубами.

– Я рад, что иногда ты об этом вспоминаешь, но делал бы ты это почаще, – выплюнул он, и, стеганув хвостом волос еле тёплый воздух, повернулся к Тобираме спиной.

Раньше бы он никогда так не сделал, подумал Тобирама – никогда бы не открыл ему спину: ни когда они стали жить на соседних улицах, ни уж тем более когда они были врагами. Тобирама знал, что реши он на эмоциях напасть на Изуну со спины, тот бы среагировал мгновенно – но раньше он бы даже не дал Тобираме такой возможности, тем более в условиях тесного помещения, где они оказались заперты наедине друг с другом, собственными сомнениями и разрушительными эмоциями. Будто два пожарища разгорелись в маленькой роще – пытаются сожрать друг друга, но тщетно. Тобирама провёл ладонями по лицу и взял себя в руки – на улицу проветрить голову не выйдешь. Давным-давно пора было свыкнуться с мыслью, что они с Изуной почти никогда не сходились во мнениях, – разве что это мнение не касалось хорошей честной драки, но сейчас было не время и не место. Не после всего, через что они прошли.

Тобирама кивнул сам себе и занялся собственным оружием – надо было подтянуть ремень на ножнах и почистить кунаи. Изуна мог смотреть нахохлившейся птицей хоть до следующей зимы, Тобирама не собирался реагировать на его хмурое настроение собственными, с таким трудом собранными силами. Проблема была лишь в том, что у Изуны чертовски хорошо получалось выводить его из себя, – и эту проблему Тобирама не учёл.

Конечно, на следующий же день они подрались – сначала спорили до хрипоты в голосе, затем с секунду сверлили друг друга озлобленными взглядами, потом молча сцепились, сплевывая кровь с разбитых губ себе под ноги. В какой-то момент это должно было произойти – напряжение, собравшееся тугим сгустком прямо в горле, требовало выхода, и они, уже наученные, знали хороший способ, чтобы избавиться от него. Всё несогласие, застывшее между ними, глухая злость, яркая ненависть, все эмоции, которые они успели прочувствовать друг к другу во время путешествия, всё осталось в короткой импульсивной драке. Они уже сцеплялись подобным образом – не только в этом путешествии, – но Тобирама никак не мог вспомнить (или понять), становилось ли ему после драки легче. По крайней мере, после таких стычек Изуна всегда молчал в мрачной задумчивости, и его звонкий ехидный голос не действовал Тобираме на нервы.

День в принципе не задался с самого утра – они оба проснулись от грохота, сотрясшего стены. Вскочили на ноги, хватаясь за оружие, будто и не спали под визг бушующей метели – вой ветра по ту сторону двери никуда не делся, снег продолжал хлестать разряженный воздух, и Тобирама, тщательно сосредоточившись на окружении, не смог никого почувствовать. Изуна бросил на него настороженный взгляд – подошёл к окну, закрытому наледью, и всмотрелся в мутную толщу острыми томоэ.

– Это лавина, – сказал он через какое-то время. – Сошла совсем рядом, даже к нам принесла волну снега, – он поморщился. – А то мало было.

Тобирама резким движением спрятал меч в ножны – выхватил его почти интуитивно, намного раньше, чем разодрал глаза спросонья.

– Метель хорошенько поработает над ландшафтом такими темпами, – сказал он напряжённо, и Изуна задумчиво поджал губы.

– Может, это и имел в виду старик, когда говорил, что такую метель они ждали долго? – предположил он. – Мол, что после схода льда и снега все натоптанные тропы пропадут, будто их и не было.

Тобирама стиснул челюсти.

– Не знаю я, что он имел в виду, – огрызнулся он, указывая ножнами на каменные стены. – Но если такая лавина достанет нас – пропадём уже мы.

Изуна фыркнул.

– Снежные люди, – сказал он с нажимом, – наверняка не дураки, чтобы строить убежища, которые легко сносятся лавинами, не думаешь?

Тобирама оскалился на него.

– Ты всегда работаешь на авось?

– Нет, я просто хорошо разбираюсь в ситуации, – огрызнулся Изуна, и они сцепились взглядами.

Снова.

Тобирама отвернулся первым и сунул голову в бочку с остывшей за ночь водой, а Изуна с остервенением укутался в тёплое косодэ. Всё оставшееся утро они не разговаривали, предпочитая заниматься каждый своим делом, – Тобирама распотрошил хранилище, Изуна строгал кунаем фигурки из мелких брусочков. Друг на друга старались не смотреть, занимались чем угодно, лишь бы не сцепиться снова, – напряжение между ними замерло густым туманом, и Тобирама не собирался позволить ему расползтись в грозовую тучу.

Во второй половине дня он разложил на столике карты – прижал уголки брусочками, покрутил угольный карандашик между пальцами, пачкая жирной чернотой ногти и подушечки. О стране, в которой они оказались, он думал много и часто – ответов не получал, только вопросы множились и кусались своей актуальностью. Карта, которую они достали с таким трудом, тоже оказалась той ещё помощницей, но, по крайней мере, привела их на чужую землю – и привела с минимальными потерями. Тобирама поднял голову – Изуна сидел у очага, разложив бинты на коленях, и его руки распрягали тугой узел повязки на затылке. Тобирама хмыкнул: это с самого начала было опасное предприятие, и кто-то мог лишиться ноги или руки, а может, даже жизни, так что да – с минимальными.

Он осёкся, когда высохшая повязка осталась у Изуны в руках, – кровь, запёкшаяся между его ресниц, контрастным всполохом оттенила лицо. Тобирама нахмурился – Изуна уже несколько раз менял бинты, но до этого крови не было. Его правый глаз был болезненно сощурен, а левый – всё ещё крепко зажмурен, хотя должен был восстановиться.

Что-то было не так.

– Твои глаза, – начал Тобирама, но Изуна стиснул челюсти.

– Хватит, – перебил он. – Мои техники тебя не касаются, так же как и твои – меня.

– Мои техники не делают меня слепцом, – возразил Тобирама.

Изуна положил ладони на колени – пальцы его мелко подрагивали от злости.

– За впечатляющие техники приходится впечатляюще платить, – он повёл плечом. – Ты знаешь об этом.

Тобирама знал – некоторые ниндзюцу действительно требовали жертв.

– Выход есть, – сказал он веско. – Ты можешь их просто не использовать.

Плечи у Изуны дрогнули – руки он стиснул в кулаки, сцепил зубы. Было видно, что он пытается держаться, – точно так же, как он играючи вытаскивал из сдержанного Тобирамы эмоции, тот был способен с лёгкостью вывести Изуну из себя.

– Каждый раз, когда я использовал мангекё, я спасал наши жизни, – процедил он сквозь зубы. – Ты мог бы быть мне хоть немного благодарен.

Мангекё – непривычное слово растеклось на языке тяжёлой горечью.

– Благодарен? – Тобирама вскинул бровь. – За что? За то, что ты эгоистично бросаешься в бой, очертя голову, а потом падаешь мне на руки слепой тушей?

Злость всколыхнулась в Изуне вместе с чакрой – её густой душный дым растрепал Тобираме волосы и хлестанул по щеке.

– Эгоистично? – переспросил он сипло.

– Ты не думаешь о последствиях, – продолжил Тобирама. – Ничего не обсуждаешь, просто берёшь и делаешь, даже не предупреждаешь, – он покачал головой. – Иной раз я не знаю, сможешь ли ты идти сам или мне придётся тебя тащить, не могу проанализировать ситуацию, потому что есть ты, кто всегда действует наобум.

Изуна вскочил – всполохи чакры разметали его распущенные волосы и бросили резкие тени на озлобленное лицо.

– Если у тебя есть время, чтобы обсуждать тактику прямо под стрелами, – вперёд, – прошипел он. – Я поступал так, как считал нужным, исходя из ситуации, и надо же, – он зло всплеснул руками. – Мы всё ещё живы.

– И это единственный плюс, – процедил Тобирама, ловя его тёмный, полный ненависти взгляд. – Твоя проблема в том, что ты всё решаешь _сам_.

Изуна дёрнулся, будто ему залепили звонкую пощёчину, – короткий злой смешок вылетел у него сам собой.

– А ты, значит, в команде работаешь? – выплюнул он, и Тобирама скрестил руки на груди.

– _Пытаюсь_.

Изуна показал мелкие острые клыки – смешок перешёл в короткий неприятный смех.

– Если ты действительно думаешь, что именно так выглядит командная работа, то у меня для тебя плохие новости, – он надменно вздёрнул нос. – Ты просто не умеешь никому доверять, считаешь, что лучше сделать всё самому, и пытаешься контролировать каждый шаг, – Изуна насмешливо фыркнул. – Собираешь информацию, отдаёшь приказы и называешь это работой в команде. Ты просто помешан на том, чтобы всё шло так, как ты решил.

Слова Изуны хлестали по щекам хуже шквального ветра – злость, набухающая под сердцем склизким пузырём, растащила рёбра и натянулась до напряжённого гулкого скрипа. Изуна крепко держал Тобираму за горло и балансировал на краю пропасти – ещё немного, он сорвётся и потащит Тобираму за собой.

– Я, по крайней мере, думаю, прежде чем делать, – огрызнулся Тобирама. – А не действую на авось, полагаясь лишь на свои чёртовы глаза, – он прищурился. – Слепо полагаясь.

Слово ударило Изуну по затылку – он стиснул руки в кулаки. Капля крови испачкала его нижнее веко, и он ожесточённо стёр её костяшкой пальцев.

– Уверен, будь здесь кто-нибудь без шарингана, таких проблем у тебя бы не возникло, – ощерился он. – Для человека, который обвиняет наш клан в ненависти, ты сам до смешного переполнен ею.

– Я говорил, у меня нет ненависти к вашему клану, – возразил Тобирама, но Изуна заткнул ему рот.

– Ты сам себя слышишь? – спросил он зло. – Строишь из себя святошу, толкаешь праведные речи о единстве, хотя на самом деле только и пытаешься, что сжать руку у нас на горле.

Тугой пузырь злости лопнул с оглушительным хлопком – они ходили кругами.

Снова и снова.

– Я бы с удовольствием сжал руку у _тебя_ на горле, – процедил Тобирама сквозь зубы, с остервенением толкая слова языком, и Изуна весь вскинулся, как дикая кошка.

– Ну, попробуй, когда бы у тебя получилось, – прошипел он, и они встретились тёмными взглядами.

Секунды медленно падали в руку весенней капелью – раз, два, три.

Тобирама перехватил Изуну, когда тот сорвался с места, – яблоко с формулой всё ещё лежало при нём, и Тобирама видел, как он доставал его из-за пазухи тёплого косодэ, задумчиво подкидывая в ладони. Его кулак разбил Изуне переносицу, и яркая кровь хлынула на бесцветные губы – тот отшатнулся и увернулся от удара, направленного в живот. Затем переступил с ноги на ногу и заехал Тобираме коленом в грудь – присел, пытаясь лишить его опоры, но Тобирама отскочил, судорожно вдыхая, и наткнулся на столик позади. Отвлёкся на секунду, и этого хватило, чтобы Изуна впечатал кулак ему в подбородок – зубы клацнули, и Тобирама почувствовал вкус крови на языке.

О столик они благополучно запнулись – Тобирама пропустил два удара под рёбра, заехал локтём Изуне в висок и запнулся о стёртую ножку. Его шатнуло, повело назад, и он вцепился Изуне в волосы – потащил за собой, и край столешницы пришёлся им обоим прямо под рёбра. Изуна извернулся, когда Тобирама попытался подмять его под себя в момент падения, – с силой приложился лбом по чужой переносице, и у Тобирамы перехватило дыхание. Тёплая кровь размазалась по лицу, смешиваясь с кровью Изуны, в затылок врезались холодные доски, которыми был выстлан камень под ногами. Изуна оседлал его – зажал чужую руку, до которой успел дотянуться, размахнулся и ударил Тобираму в лицо. Один раз, второй, третий – бил методично и сосредоточенно, пока Тобирама не вцепился пальцами ему в бок, раздирая одежду и натянутую кожу. В руку толкнулся грубый рубец, растянувшийся вдоль рёбер, Изуна скривился, и его залитое кровью лицо исказилось иссушающей ненавистью.

Тот самый бок – как-то раз у Тобирамы всё же получилось.

Чужая кровь гулкими каплями падала Тобираме на лицо – он крепко схватил Изуну под изуродованные рёбра и с силой толкнул в сторону, перекатом нависая сверху. Зажал бёдра коленями, стиснул волосы в кулаке и с ожесточением встряхнул его, прикладывая затылком о доски – затем ещё раз и ещё, до тех пор, пока Изуна не перестал брыкаться. Затих, вытянувшись под Тобирамой, подслеповато моргнул правым глазом, гулко выдохнул – его злой взгляд укусил Тобираму за лицо, с яростью скользнул по кончику носа и, помутнев, остановился на красных губах. Изуна тяжело дышал – его грудная клетка ходила ходуном, а руки, перехваченные над головой, мелко подрагивали. Тобирама расцепил стиснутые до боли пальцы – жёсткие волосы Изуны скользнули с его ладони, рассыпаясь по полу, – и зафиксировал взгляд на чёрном и злом глазе. Ярость, окатившая его яркой вспышкой, улеглась между рёбрами сытым хищником – он чувствовал себя вымотанным и опустошённым, выдыхал воздух сквозь стиснутые челюсти шумными толчками, и смотрел, как дрожит черная радужка вокруг такого же чёрного зрачка.

Они замерли, выгрызая друг друга взглядами, – не было слышно ни воя ветра, ни грохота лавин, ни треска огня. Только они двое и сорванное дыхание между ними.

Изуна прищурился – затем взбрыкнулся, почувствовав промедление со стороны Тобирамы, и, рывком встав на лопатки, вцепился в чужую щёку зубами. Тобираму как кипятком окатило: во-первых, это действительно было больно, во-вторых, он по-глупому попался на один и тот же трюк дважды. Он вызверился, с силой дёрнул Изуну за волосы – выдрал целый клок, оставшийся на пальцах, – и приложил того виском о доски. Изуна вздрогнул – Тобирама ощутил это собственными бёдрами и животом, – и затих, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд где-то у Тобирамы на шее.

Они снова замерли, только теперь Тобирама был готов перехватить любую возможную атаку – Изуна, правда, выдохся не меньше него и ни на что больше способен не был. Зацепился взглядом за красные глаза Тобирамы и неприятно оскалился, показывая залитые кровью зубы.

– Остыл? – спросил он, и Тобирама, стиснув челюсти, сжал его горло в ладони.

Изуна хрипло рассмеялся и зашёлся в удушающем кашле. Тобирама отпустил его и выпрямился, всё ещё зажимая Изуну бёдрами, – тот раскинулся под ним, содрогаясь в кашле, и кровь толчками пузырилась у него на губах.

Потом зализывали раны – кровь хлынула у Тобирамы из носа, когда он поднялся на ноги, и ему даже пришлось положить ладонь на стену, чтобы не упасть обратно. Злость, терзавшая ему глотку, пропала, будто её и не было – вместо этого остались иссушающее опустошение и страшная усталость, как если бы он всю ночь напролёт не покладая рук рубил врагов направо и налево. Он сфокусировал взгляд на Изуне – тот сидел на полу, расставив ноги и уронив окровавленное лицо в ладони, и сипло дышал после выматывающего до хрипоты кашля.

Так всегда происходило между ними двумя – ярко, быстро и до чёрной пустоты перед глазами.

Сели у очага, поставив котелок, полный воды, между коленями. У Тобирамы закончился настой крапивы, и Изуна молча протянул ему склянку. Он был хмурым и задумчивым – медленно переставлял руки и подолгу всматривался в языки пламени, танцующего на тлеющих брусках. Потом тщательно умыл лицо и положил повязку на левый глаз, ощупывая повреждённую переносицу, – молчали, и вой ветра за стенами разрезал глухую тишину между ними.

Тобирама не выдержал первым – вопрос слетел с его губ, будто последний лист с осеннего клёна.

– Мангекё – это разновидность шарингана? – спросил он, рассматривая сбитые костяшки, и Изуна у его плеча напряжённо выпрямился.

Затем насмешливо фыркнул и убрал всклоченные, упавшие на плечо волосы за ухо.

– Я рад, что у тебя есть старший брат, – сказал он вдруг, и Тобирама нахмурился.

– При чём тут это?

– Не ты глава клана. И не глава деревни, – пояснил Изуна. – Вы совершенно не похожи. Он хотя бы умеет нащупывать границы.

Тобирама поджал губы – положил локти на разведённые колени и уставился в пляшущий огонь.

– Зато вы с братом похожи, – огрызнулся он, и Изуна стиснул челюсти.

Затем выдохнул.

– Да мы все друг на друга похожи, – выплюнул он с неприязнью и, заметив, как Тобирама нахмурился, уточнил. – В клане.

Тот устало закатил глаза – опять Изуна за своё.

– Повторяю ещё раз: у меня нет ненависти или предвзятого отношения к вашему клану, я…

– Просто наблюдаю за всеми, кто может принести деревне проблемы, – закончил за него Изуна и обессилено опустил руки. – Слушай, – выдохнул он тихо. – Я знаю, – Тобирама перевёл на него подозрительный взгляд. – Я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду, – Изуна поднял голову и напряжённо сощурился, всматриваясь в огонь. – Но иногда мне легче ненавидеть тебя, чем пытаться понять.

Тобирама ощутил, как всколыхнулось между рёбрами, – не злость и не раздражение, что-то другое. Он отвернулся – огонь танцевал на маленьком пепелище, и его яркие всполохи рисовали на осунувшемся, помятом лице Изуны уродливые тени. Тобирама видел их краем глаза – он всегда видел Изуну краем глаза. Привычка, от которой не избавишься так просто.

Или привычка, от которой _не хочешь_ избавляться.

– Ты не ответил на вопрос, – буркнул он, обхватывая собственное запястье свободной ладонью, и Изуна сбоку от него шумно выдохнул.

– Мы только что подрались на эту тему, – сказал он устало.

Тобирама мрачно нахмурился.

– И?

Изуна быстро запечатал содержимое аптечки – затем поднялся на ноги и вдруг скинул косодэ. На его руках и рёбрах налились обширные синяки, а уродливый рубец на правом боку расцвёл глубокими царапинами – Изуна передёрнул плечами и взялся за пояс штанов.

– Я расскажу тебе, когда ты научишься мне доверять, – сказал он просто и, переступив через одежду, поставил ладони на край заполненной бочки.

Тобирама вцепился в его ровную спину подозрительным взглядом.

– Ты сам-то умеешь доверять? – спросил он с нажимом, хотя знал, что его вопрос ужасно глуп и заведомо обречён на положительный ответ.

Изуна умел доверять.

Изуна ему уже доверился, и Тобирама сам принял это.

Изуна обернулся через плечо – его взгляд был короток и тяжёл. Вода тихо плеснула через край, Изуна откинулся на бортики, спуская спутанные волосы к холодному полу. Тобирама отвернулся и, скрестив лодыжки, сосредоточил чакру на ноющих ранах. Они много чего наговорили друг другу, и возможно, над этим стоило подумать. Тобирама уже размышлял над вопросом доверия в их весёлом разведывательном отряде и никогда не мог прийти к окончательным выводам. Дорога толкала их друг к другу – они работали в паре время от времени, прикрывали друг другу спины и полагались на техники друг друга, но каждый из них понимал, что это сделано с определённым умыслом, ради конкретных целей.

Выжить.

Выполнить миссию.

Вернуть их людей домой.

Пройти этот путь одному было бы чертовски сложно, но пройти его бок о бок с Изуной оказалось ещё труднее. Тобирама знал, что Изуна заботится о благополучии деревни, но никогда не понимал его – ни его мотивов, ни его целей, ни того, что хотя бы предположительно творилось у него в голове. Изуна не соглашался и не слушался, всегда и на всё имел своё мнение, и от этого у них всегда была куча проблем – но он был прав.

Они живы.

Дело было не в том, что он не доверял Изуне в рамках миссии: у того не было причин убивать Тобираму или предавать деревню – после всего, что он сделал ради мира, это было бы в крайней степени бессмысленно. Дело было даже не в том, что Изуна был из Учиха, – хотя те всегда настораживали Тобираму. Он постоянно ждал от них подвоха, потому что много наблюдал за ними в своё время. И за Изуной он тоже наблюдал, даже больше, чем за всеми остальными, так уж повелось, – Изуна любил свой клан, уважал и бился за него до смерти.

Буквально.

Когда деревня только строилась, а к ним потянулись соседние поселения в поисках защиты от кочующих наёмников и разбойников, Тобирама решил, что всё, что он сделает, будет лишь на благо следующих поколений – Тобирама ставил селение выше личности, выше клана. Хаширама был прав – они все жили в одной деревне, но это не значило, что не осталось тех, кто ратует за положение клана или за собственное благополучие больше, чем за безопасность других, кто добивается привилегий ценой чужих жизней. Такие люди, конечно же, были, и такими людьми были Учиха – Тобирама видел это в их взглядах, в том, как обособленно они держались, будто пойманные в ловушку.

Будто им было _мало_.

Они настораживали, и Тобирама их недолюбливал – всё просто. Изуна считал это предвзятым отношением, но даже если так и было, то имело обоснованные подозрения, с чем Изуна, конечно же, не соглашался.

– Дайте нам шанс, – прошипел он как-то, когда они с Тобирамой сровняли с землёй рощу за стенами строящейся Конохи. – Дайте нам шанс жить мирно.

Тобирама не понимал, в чём был корень проблем, – они все объединились для того, чтобы мирно сосуществовать на одной территории, и он не видел причин для подобных выпадов. Деревня была – живите в ней мирно, если хотите. Вопрос был лишь в том, хотели ли они? Судя по тому, как старался Изуна, месяцами пропадая в чужих странах, или как выкладывался Учиха, загружая и себя и Хашираму работой, или как их клан в целом вставал на защиту строящейся деревни – да. Но судя по ощущениям Тобирамы – нет.

Тобирама привык себе доверять – что-то было не так, и подозрительное что-то отталкивало его от этих людей, от этого клана.

От Изуны.

От Изуны, который сказал ему: «Тебе необходимо всё контролировать». Держать руку на пульсе: если знаешь, чего ожидать, то знаешь, как действовать, но Изуна называл такой подход «предвзятым отношением». Для Тобирамы же это было в порядке вещей – быть наблюдательным и делать определённые выводы, даже если они оказывались неутешительными. Пока что он наблюдал, как Изуна смотрит на мир новым, пугающим шаринганом, и как от этого дзюцу у них, как на дрожжах, появляются всё новые и новые проблемы – пожалуйста, левый глаз Изуны теперь восстанавливался намного дольше, чем раньше. Сколько ещё раз он сможет сжигать земли чёрным огнём, прежде чем ослепнет навсегда?

Вопрос Тобираме не понравился.

– Я доверяю тебе, – сказал он, всматриваясь в огонь. – Я знаю, что ты сделал для деревни, и знаю, что ради этой миссии ты пойдёшь на всё. У меня нет причин тебя в чём-то обвинять.

Изуна лежал в нагретой воде, не двигаясь, – повернул голову, когда услышал голос Тобирамы, и сжал деревянные бортики в побелевших пальцах.

– Это не доверие, – он качнул головой, и кончики его волос всколыхнулись маленькой плетью. – Это _снисхождение_.

Тобирама прищурился.

– Чего ты от меня хочешь? – спросил он, катая пульсирующие всполохи чакры между ладонями. – Чтобы я верил всем на слово?

– Чтобы ты перестал грести всех под одну гребёнку, – хмыкнул Изуна и прикрыл уставший глаз. – Ты всегда судишь человека исходя из того, к какому клану он принадлежит, – он показал ладонью в сторону Тобирамы. – Этим вы с братом, кстати, тоже непохожи.

Тобирама фыркнул и скользнул по Изуне быстрым взглядом – расслабленные плечи, запрокинутая голова, длинная шея.

– Я не гребу всех под одну гребёнку, и твой клан тут ни при чём, – возразил он, но Изуна покачал головой.

– Ты говоришь, что я многое сделал для деревни и что у тебя нет причин меня в чём-то обвинять, но в то же время ты относишься ко мне с подозрением, потому что я из клана Учиха, – Изуна вдруг внимательно всмотрелся в Тобираму – глаз его сощурился, бесцветные губы тронула веселая насмешка. – Или это потому, что мы так долго сражались друг против друга и ты до сих пор подсознательно видишь во мне врага?

Тобирама отмахнулся от него.

– При чём здесь это, – выдохнул он, убирая волосы со лба. – Я отношусь к тебе с подозрением, потому что вместо того, чтобы задуматься об успехе миссии, ты скрытничаешь и подвергаешь нас опасности.

– Спасаю наши жизни, – поправил его Изуна и шумно выдохнул сквозь стиснутые челюсти. – У нас с тобой слишком разные взгляды на жизнь, – он поднял мокрые руки и убрал волосы в хвост, перекидывая их через плечо. – Мы так никогда не придём к компромиссу.

– Благодаря твоему упрямству, – возразил Тобирама.

– Хочу всё знать, – огрызнулся Изуна и замолчал, уходя под воду с головой.

Тобирама только цокнул языком.

К ночи он снова сел за карты – отметил пройденный путь, стёр те маршруты, которые, предположительно, занесло утренней лавиной. Изуна сначала слонялся без дела, потом что-то перекладывал в собственном хранилище – заглянул Тобираме через плечо, когда проходил мимо.

– И что? – спросил он и убрал волосы за ухо, когда те мазнули Тобираму по скуле. – Пытаешься понять, как пересечь метель?

Тобирама поджал губы и качнул головой.

– Нет, пытаюсь понять, как устроена страна Льдов.

Изуна многозначительно хмыкнул.

– У меня была пара идей.

Тобирама поднял на него взгляд – на пальце Изуна крутил кунай, время от времени подбрасывая его в воздух. Выглядел он привычно расслабленно и беззаботно, будто не они пару часов назад чуть не раздробили друг другу кости в пыль. Это было очень похоже на них: быстро вскипать и ещё быстрее остывать.

Тобирама скрестил руки на груди и положил угольный карандашик в центр карты.

– Ну, поделись, – предложил он, и Изуна демонстративно закатил глаза, подсаживаясь за столик.

Утро третьего дня Изуна провёл перед занесённой снегом дверью, по самый нос закутавшись в шкуры. Тобирама сидел над собственными записями и краем глаза смотрел за его изысканиями. Казалось, что буря по ту сторону дрожащих стен пыталась разломать холодные скалы, покрытые панцирем векового льда, и сравнять их со взрытой земной твердью – и, судя по сходящим время от времени лавинам, у неё это получалось. Тобираме пришлось признать: неважно, восстановились их силы или нет, они здесь застряли – застряли до тех пор, пока метель не пойдёт на убыль. Конечно, ситуация раздражала его – они большую часть пути провели в подвешенном состоянии неопределённости и теперь оказались заперты без единого ответа даже на самые простые вопросы. Сколько продлится метель? Найдёт их здесь кто-нибудь? Выберутся ли они отсюда после всего? Хватит ли им времени, чтобы разобраться, что к чему в этой проклятой стране, и найти своих людей? Тобирама раздражённо помассировал переносицу – ладно, подумал он. Судя по упоминаниям, которые они с Изуной нашли в различных источниках, метели в этих краях имели привычку идти зарядами – если верить данной теории, у них был шанс попасть в светлый промежуток. Надо было только набраться терпения и подождать.

Изуна у дверей присел на пятки – раскидал локти по коленям и присмотрелся к ловушке.

– Только не задень, иначе будем вытаскивать сенбоны из глаз, – сказал ему Тобирама.

Изуна посмотрел на него из-за плеча.

– Зачем ты тогда такие ловушки ставишь?

– Это на крайний случай.

Изуна задумчиво поджал губы – рассмотрел растяжку, затем поднял голову, прикладывая ладонь к ледяному камню.

– Здесь есть углубления, потому что с этой стороны площадь камня меньше, чем с наружной, – Изуна постучал по выбоинами пальцами. – Если заложить туда взрывные печати, ловушка нанесёт больше урона предполагаемому гостю, чем нам.

Тобирама поднял на него заинтересованный взгляд – Изуна, видимо, польщенный таким вниманием, цокнул языком.

– Я думаю, ты прав, – сказал он неохотно. – Шанс, что кто-то из местных действительно здесь нарисуется, вполне реален. Я бы предпочел вести допрос сам, а не быть допрашиваемым.

Тобирама вылез из-за столика и наклонился над ним, рассматривая выбоины в холодном камне.

– У меня есть несколько взрывных печатей, если твоих не хватит, – сказал он, но Изуна надменно фыркнул.

– Вот ещё, свои использовать, – он махнул рукой в сторону ящиков. – Ты видел, какой там арсенал?

Тобирама видел – даже, не отставая от Изуны и его здорового любопытства, взял кое-что себе. Ловушку они переделали. Пока копались в оружейных запасах в поисках взрывных печатей и нитей-проводников, Изуна наткнулся на небольшой ящик, основательно затёртый по краям. Неосмотрительно щёлкнул ржавым замком, и ящик раскрылся в середине, роняя им под ноги старенькие фигурки для игры в сёги. Изуна позвал Тобираму играть от скуки – тот неохотно согласился, чтобы скоротать время, а потом оказался проигравшим и решил, что обязательно отыграется. На пятой партии они обнаружили себя посреди глубокой ночи – глаза закрывались, утягивая тяжёлую голову в сон, и Изуна предложил доиграть утром.

Тобирама согласился.

На четвертые сутки Изуна основательно закопался в ящики и корзины, которыми было заставлено убежище. Стужа по ту сторону каменной двери набирала обороты, и маленький очаг в углу помещения с трудом спасал их от промозглого холода. Приходилось много двигаться и тратить чакру ещё и на то, чтобы хорошо согреться. Тобирама ощущал, как стынут кончики пальцев, если придержать циркуляцию или уйти слишком далеко от огня. Можно было представить, что ждало их в разряженном воздухе – буря больше не набирала силу, и нудно завывала на одной ноте, что давало надежду на приближающееся затишье, но всё ещё держала разбитые вершины в ледяной когтистой лапе.

Тобирама как раз сидел над черновиком отчёта, когда Изуна вылез из завалов провианта, – за собой он тащил внушительный ящик, и ухмылка у него на лице не предвещала ничего хорошего.

– Что там? – спросил Тобирама с подозрением, указывая кистью на подмёрзшую крышку. – Чей-то труп?

Изуна фыркнул – пихнул ящик ближе к Тобираме и присел на пятки.

– Не поверишь, – сказал он торжественно и откинул крышку на тугих скрипящих петлях.

Тобирама вскинул бровь – ящик был забит наполненными под самое горлышко бутылками без этикеток. Он нахмурился.

– Это…

– Водка, – Изуна многообещающе вскинул бровь. – Чтобы согреться.

Тобирама категорично поджал губы.

– Голова должна быть ясной.

Изуна развёл руками таким жестом, будто ничего другого от Тобирамы и не ожидал.

– Не хочешь – никто тебя и не просит, – хмыкнул он и утащил ящик ближе к очагу.

Тобирама проследил за его действиями и подозрительно прищурился.

– Собираешься заливаться в одно лицо? – спросил он, окуная кисть в чернила, – после разморозки они упрямо оставляли на бумаге жирные кляксы.

Изуна накинул поверх теплого косодэ одну из шкур, которые теперь всегда лежали рядом с очагом, чтобы не остывали.

– Собираюсь греться в одно лицо, – отозвался он, подхватывая бутыль из ящика в руки. – А могли бы в два, – он обернулся к Тобираме. – Может, с пьяным тобой не так скучно, как с трезвым.

Тобирама раздражённо закатил глаза и оставил Изуну с собственными планами на ближайшую вечность – пусть делает, что хочет, лишь бы не лез и перед глазами не мельтешил.

К вечеру стало прохладнее, несмотря на разгоревшийся огонь, – стужа по ту сторону заиндевевших стен протянула длинные лапы к дрожащему свету и схватилась с маленьким теплом в неравной бойне. Тобираме пришлось забрать себе одну из шкур, чтобы не стучать зубами. Изуна сидел у очага и очень медленно цедил саке, разыгрывая партию сам с собой. Тобирама долго наблюдал за тем, как он ставит фигуры в клетки и разворачивает доску то одним концом, то другим, – затем закрыл чернильницу, убрал кисти и запечатал свитки.

– Сдаёшься? – спросил Изуна насмешливо, когда протянул Тобираме старую пиалу, разрисованную мелкими трещинками как полустёртыми узорами.

Тот фыркнул.

– Собираюсь оставить тебя с носом, – возразил он, и Изуна азартно ухмыльнулся.

Партия длилась долго – Изуна очень близко подходил к победе, но Тобирама каждый раз умудрялся спутать ему все карты. Огонь потрескивал в очаге, отгоняя морозную стужу, а шкура громоздкой кучей собралась у пояса и ниже, согревая скрещенные ноги. Изуна, сидящий напротив, раскраснелся и даже скинул свой мех за спину, оставаясь в одном косодэ.

– Сдавайся, – посоветовал он в который раз, но Тобирама отмахнулся от него и всмотрелся в фигуры на доске.

Оказывается, Изуна мог быть вполне сносным – когда не ехидничал и не вставлял свои многозначительные комментарии где попало. Он не лез под руку и не торопил Тобираму, если тот долго тянул с ходом, просчитывая варианты, – сидел, подперев щёку кулаком, следил за руками Тобирамы, которые задумчиво пересыпали фишки между пальцами, и иногда разводил его на пространные беседы ни о чём и о всём сразу. Что-то вроде – как думаешь, если посадить яблоню этим летом, через сколько лет я смогу собрать с неё приличный урожай? Тобирама отвечал что-то на тему: посади свои яблони и молча жди, покупая яблоки на рынке, и они снова слушали тишину, рассматривая фигуры на доске.

Несколько раз вступали в споры, которые – что было удивительно и непривычно, но по-своему сносно – дракой не закончились. Да, у них были разные взгляды на жизнь, но, не охваченные злостью и гнетущим напряжением, они вполне могли высказать свою точку зрения и даже прислушаться к чужой. Тобираму этот феномен больше удивил, чем насторожил, – они никогда не общались в таком ключе там, на мирной земле, которую построили сами, предпочитая передавать замечания через братьев и третьих лиц, но здесь они остались только вдвоём, вынужденные сосуществовать друг с другом в тесном контакте. В этом иссушающем затишье злости в них толком не осталось – только нудное ожидание и желание справиться с заданием. Даже если никто из них осознанно этого не хотел, некоторые вещи умудрялись сближать сами собой – долгое путешествие, например.

Или заточение.

Тобирама, естественно, никогда не стремился к этому, считая Изуну вынужденным обстоятельством (как и Изуна – его), но так получалось, и он ничего не мог поделать – в конце концов, их с Изуной много что связывало, что тоже нельзя было сбрасывать со счетов.

К ночи они распили целую бутылку – не то чтобы кто-то из них действительно напился, но мягкий шум в голове удивительно приятно перекрыл и пронзительный вой ветра, и оглушительный шелест снега. Зацепились языками – слово за слово, и даже забыли про расставленные фигуры на доске.

– Ты серьёзно? – спросил Изуна, вскинув бровь. – И твой, и мой братья постоянно лопочут о том, что построили деревню, чтобы дети не умирали, а ты предлагаешь отправлять их на войну?

Тобирама качнул головой.

– Я не предлагаю отправлять их на войну, чем ты слушаешь, – он поморщился. – Я предлагаю открыть школу, где их могли бы обучать военному делу.

Изуна нахмурился.

– Ну, – он развёл руками, как бы подтверждая собственные слова. – Чтобы потом отправлять на войну – я тем, чем надо слушаю.

Он демонстративно сжал собственную мочку уха, и Тобирама цокнул языком.

– Коноха – молодое поселение, где живут и шиноби, и гражданские, – он тронул отметину на щеке кончиком пальца. – Нам нужна военная мощь, чтобы защитить жителей от возможных внешних посягательств.

Изуна задумчиво покрутил пустую пиалу в пальцах.

– Эту военную мощь можно собрать из взрослых людей, которые могут принимать решения самостоятельно, – возразил он.

Тобирама снова покачал головой.

– Ты меня не понимаешь, – выдохнул он. – Я не хочу, чтобы детей отправляли на войну, я хочу, чтобы дети умели себя защищать.

– _Деревню_ , ты хотел сказать, – уточнил Изуна, но Тобирама возразил.

– Я всё правильно сказал.

– В этом и проблема, – Изуна погладил кромку пиалы кончиком пальца. – Как только дети научатся защищать себя, они тут же станут потенциальными боевыми единицами.

– Никто не выпустит их на поле боя, пока есть более взрослые шиноби.

Изуна хлёстким движением откинул волосы за спину – он не собирал их в хвост, и они отдельными прядями лежали у него на плечах.

– Я против того, чтобы даже близко подпускать детей к войне, – сказал он жёстко. – Пусть вырастут, пусть научатся думать своей головой, а потом уже решают, как они будут приносить деревне пользу – в компании с мотыгой или с мечом в руках.

– Кто добровольно захочет отправиться на войну? – хмыкнул Тобирама. – Пусть выбирают занятие себе по душе, но при этом будут способны постоять за себя.

– Твоя политика носит добровольно-принудительный характер, ты знаешь? – спросил Изуна и бросил ему фигуру.

Тобирама поймал её на ладонь, поскрёб кончиком ногтя стертый узор и в долгу не остался.

– А ты, значит, записался в пацифисты, – уточнил он, ожидая от Изуны ехидного комментария на этот счёт, но его не последовало.

Изуна бросил взгляд в огонь – пламя короткими всполохами танцевало в его чёрном глазу.

– Я просто насмотрелся на эти маленькие гробы, – сказал он серьёзно и поймал ровный взгляд Тобирамы. – Думаю, ты тоже.

– Верно, – отозвался тот, сжимая фигуру в ладони. – И поэтому я хочу, чтобы дети умели сражаться, – не для того, чтобы отправлять их на войну, а для того, чтобы они смогли выжить в критической ситуации, – Тобирама откинул волосы со лба и скользнул взглядом по обострившейся скуле Изуны. – Ты и сам это понимаешь.

Тот неосознанно тронул пальцами повязку на левом глазу.

– Война, сражения, сила, – он нахмурился. – Всё это ходит рядом со смертью.

Тобирама опустил взгляд, рассматривая фигуру, блёклым пятном, лежащую у него на ладони.

– Мы не в идеальном мире живём, – он бросил фишку обратно Изуне – тот поймал её, не глядя. – Но Хаширама пытается такой построить, – он осёкся и поджал губы. – Хаширама и твой брат.

Изуна обернулся, услышав его неохотную интонацию, – фыркнул, поглаживая фишку подушечкой большого пальца.

– Мы все пытаемся, – сказал он веско и переставил фигуры на доске. – Ты проиграл, кстати.

Тобирама нахмурился – Изуна действительно поставил его королю мат.

– Сейчас твой ход вообще был? – спросил он с подозрением, и Изуна закатил глаза.

– О, ну начинается, – он низко рассмеялся. – Подлый Учиха даже в сёги играет нечестно, да?

Тобирама откинулся на ладони, поставленные за спиной, и прикрыл глаза, запрокидывая голову.

– Прекрати, – велел он.

– Давно не понимаю, смеяться мне или плакать, – фыркнул Изуна.

– Замолчать, – посоветовал ему Тобирама.

Изуна скрестил обнажённые лодыжки и накрыл их нагретой у очага шкурой.

– Да брось, – сказал он с озорством. – Если бы не я, ты бы умер от собственного занудства.

– Если бы не ты, я бы жил спокойно, – буркнул Тобирама.

Ухмылка у Изуны была широкой и ехидной.

– Сочту это за комплимент, – отозвался он весело, и Тобирама сцепил зубы.

– Это не комплимент.

– Это ты так думаешь, – возразил Изуна, и Тобирама приоткрыл один глаз, рассматривая разлёт ключиц в вырезе его косодэ.

– Ты решил меня сегодня довести?

Изуна прищурился – его короткие ресницы плавно дрогнули, а взгляд немного помутнел. У Тобирамы самого мягко плескался океан в голове, а приятная усталость растеклась вдоль каменных мышц и застыла вязким сиропом между рёбрами. Буря ожесточённо завывала за окном, но здесь, у очага, напротив расслабленного Изуны, почему-то было довольно сносно.

– Конечно, у меня же это хорошо получается, – фыркнул Изуна, и Тобирама только закатил глаза.

– Знаешь, что у тебя ещё хорошо получается? – спросил он как бы между прочим.

– Удиви меня, – пригласил его Изуна.

– Молчать, когда тебе разобьют лицо.

Изуна немного подумал, затем многозначительно промычал.

– Понял, больше я такой оплошности не допущу – начну трещать ещё до того, как ты расчехлишь свою аптечку, – он убрал прядь волос за ухо и подпёр щёку кулаком.

Тобирама внимательно посмотрел на него, затем моргнул и вдруг неожиданно для себя рассмеялся – коротко и сухо, будто неловко закашлялся, втянув в лёгкие слишком много воздуха. Изуна замер, услышав этот звук, и нахмурился, будто не доверяя тому, что видел и слышал. Неожиданная лёгкость, лизнувшая Тобираму в губы, позволила ему надышаться стылым воздухом.

– Ты невыносим, – сказал он просто, и Изуна, моргнув, неопределённо хмыкнул.

– Вспомни все свои грехи и реши, за какие из них тебе достался я, – посоветовал он и с озорством прищурился.

Тобирама видел его разным: весёлым и злым на поле боя, сосредоточенным в пылу сражения, переполненным ненавистью, когда Хаширама лечил его разрубленный бок, восхищённым и счастливым в компании Учихи, строгим и собранным перед собственными подчинёнными, заботливым и искренним с людьми из его клана. Изуна мог сыграть сотню ролей, не повторившись, – по большей части, благодаря работе в разведке, – но с Тобирамой он всегда был честен и никогда не прятался за масками. Если радовался, то душил эмоциями, если злился, то всегда до крови на сбитых костяшках: он был открытым как книга, но иногда Тобираме казалось, что все страницы в этой книге написаны на чужом языке, – языке, которого Тобирама не знал. Они познакомились в глубоком детстве, провели юность нос к носу и теперь бок о бок шли к одной цели – и всё равно не могли друг друга понять. Тобирама осёкся – не _понять_ , подумал он.

 _Принять_.

Огонь весело потрескивал, рисуя на раскрасневшемся лице Изуны морозные узоры. Дело никогда не ограничивалось тем, что Изуна был из Учиха, или тем, что он делал что-то крайне подозрительное и вызывавшее определённые опасения, нет. Тобирама умел разделять клан и личность, умел абстрагироваться при необходимости. Дело по большому счёту даже не ограничивалось проклятыми глазами Изуны и его вселенским упрямством.

Дело было в том, что это был _Изуна_.

Всегда был Изуна.

***

Нагретая вода в бочке всколыхнулась тихим всплеском, когда Изуна поставил пятки на внутренний край и раскидал локти по бортику. Он только что уходил под воду с головой, и теперь его мокрые волосы роняли на холодный настил крупные растекающиеся капли.

– Тобирама, – позвал он глухо, откидывая голову, и тот через секундную заминку оторвал взгляд от собственных записей.

Насторожился – хотя бы потому, что они с Изуной очень редко обращались друг к другу в такой форме. Тобирама звал его по имени, когда злился, Изуна отвечал ему тем же, но больше предпочитал использовать фамилию, с упоением выцеживая её по каплям как смертельный яд. Чаще всего они обращались друг к другу напрямую или «эй, ты» на худой конец. То, что Изуна позвал его по имени, Тобираме не понравилось.

Иногда Изуна действительно оправдывал его ожидания.

– Давай потрахаемся, – сказал он просто, вытягивая крепкие руки над головой, и Тобирама устало помассировал переносицу двумя пальцами.

Когда он говорил, что Изуна умел быть невыносимым, он имел в виду именно это.

Ветер за стылым окном заполонил разряженный воздух мелким снегом – выйди, и он забьется в глотку острым крошевом, наполнит пустые лёгкие льдом и разорвёт горячие внутренности воющей стужей. Дни тянулись медленно, будто вязкое тесто, похожие один на другой. Прошло чуть меньше недели с тех пор, как они оказались заперты в белой удушающей ловушке, и только боги знали, сколько ещё им придётся провести в этом маленьком мирке, будто застывшем в эпицентре бури.

– Ты заметил? – спросил как-то Изуна, приложив ладони к каменной створке.

Он уже не носил повязку и старался разработать глаз как можно скорее – подолгу занимался пресловутой зрительной зарядкой и время от времени использовал шаринган на короткий промежуток времени. Сосуды вокруг его радужки горели багрянцем, и заплывший глаз делал Изуну похожим на безумца, но если кто-нибудь спросил Тобираму, тот ответил бы, что он не был похож на безумца, – он им и был.

– Заметил что? – спросил Тобирама.

Он сидел у очага, прислонившись спиной к ящику с водкой, – за минувшие вечера они неплохо опустошили его, склоняясь над бесконечными партиями в сёги и разговорами (больше спорами, конечно) о будущем деревни. В ногах у Тобирамы лежали кунаи – он проверял остроту и обновлял формулы хирайшина.

– Метель, – сказал Изуна задумчиво. – Она _двигается_ по-другому.

Тобирама поднял взгляд – Изуна стоял к нему спиной, укутавшись в косодэ, и его ладони белыми четкими пятнами вырисовывались на фоне тёмного, промёрзшего камня.

– Двигается? – переспросил он, нахмурившись. – Что ты имеешь в виду?

Изуна потрогал изморозь на камне – та талой пленкой прилипла к его коже, а затем расползлась мутной водой. На заиндевевшей поверхности остался его отпечаток – Изуна указательным пальцем нарисовал водоворот.

– До этого порывы двигались подобным образом, – рядом с водоворотами он нарисовал какую-то хаотичную белиберду. – Или так. В общем, как хотели, без каких-либо закономерностей.

Тобирама скрестил руки на груди, с сомнением посматривая на эту наскальную живопись.

– А теперь что?

– А теперь они двигаются вот так, – Изуна нарисовал несколько прямых линий друг под другом. – С юга на север, если быть точным.

Тобирама прищурился.

– Хочешь сказать, буря уходит?

Изуна неопределённо пожал плечом.

– Похоже на то, – он задумался и обернулся, придерживая край косодэ. – И ты вчера сказал, помнишь?

– Что больше не слышно грохота лавин, – Тобирама кивнул – да, они распивали саке под партию в сёги, но на его памяти это никак не сказывалось.

– За дверь всё ещё не выйдешь, иначе замёрзнешь насмерть, – Изуна хлопнул ладонью по холодному камню. – Но ещё пару-тройку суток, и можно будет об этом подумать.

Тобирама насупился.

– Очень на это рассчитываю.

Изуна смерил его насмешливым взглядом:

– Кости заржавели?

Тобирама вернул насмешку, осадив его:

– Дела не ждут.

Изуна разочарованно закатил глаза и укутался в косодэ по самый нос – холод прогнал его от двери к очагу, где он принялся строгать фигурки остро заточенным кунаем. Тобирама бросил на него взгляд искоса и вернулся к собственным делам – формулы хирайшина он проверил уже дважды, трижды наточил всё оружие, четыре раза переложил хранилище и пять раз вдоль и поперёк перечитал все свои записи. Медитировать по шестому кругу за день он готов не был. Время, как назло, тонкой струйкой песка сыпалось между пальцами, когда должно было разрушительной лавиной смести все дни и выпустить их в мертвую снежную пустыню.

Ожидание сводило с ума.

Тобирама покрутил кунай с формулой на пальце и краем глаза посмотрел на Изуну – тот резкими движениями заточенного лезвия сбрасывал щепки между скрещенных лодыжек, над чем-то глубоко задумавшись, но Тобирама знал, что это всего лишь своеобразное затишье перед бурей. Когда Изуне надоест, он вцепится Тобираме в горло. И пускай они больше не дрались и даже ругались неохотно, замерев в этом снежном оцепенении, глухое раздражение всё равно оседало на плечи промозглой изморозью. Когда Изуне было скучно, обязательно страдали окружающие – на данный момент претендент оставался всего один, и это, к большому сожалению Тобирамы, был он сам.

Изуна мог вывести парой слов, а мог растягивать пытку на целый день – задавать вопросы в пустоту, разговаривать сам с собой, шутить свои сомнительные шутки и всячески действовать Тобираме на нервы. Того вполне устраивала тишина, нарушаемая треском огня и воем ветра за стенами, но Изуну эта относительная тишина, видимо, ужасно угнетала, поэтому он пытался заполнить её всем, чем только мог, – голосами, звоном оружия, хрустом корок от хлеба, плеском воды или шелестом оструганных щепок. Чаще всего, конечно, он подсаживался на уши Тобираме – тот не горел желанием принимать участие в бесполезных беседах, но легче было ответить Изуне, чем открыто игнорировать его скучающую мину. К тому же Тобирама настолько привык, что Изуна постоянно отпускает комментарии по поводу и без, что отвечал ему уже инстинктивно, – иногда протестующе мычал, иногда отстранённо кивал, а иногда его хватало даже на целые предложения вроде:

– Не знаю, что ты сейчас сказал, но я категорически не согласен, – и они вступали в жаркие обсуждения по тому или иному поводу, после которых Тобирама чувствовал себя вымотанным и взвинченным, а Изуна – крайне довольным.

Он становился серьёзным и сосредоточенным, только когда они играли в сёги, – подолгу склонялся над доской, задумчиво рассматривая поле, постукивал пальцем по кончику носа и поджимал бескровные губы. Тобирама безотчётно рассматривал его в такие моменты, когда с него опадало всё напускное озорство и задумчивость приобретала расслабленные черты. Изуна очень редко позволял видеть себя настолько открытым, используя острые слова, ехидные улыбки и надменные взгляды как оружие. Если забыть на секунду, кто он и что их связывало, Изуна мог показаться очень располагающим – потом он поднимал голову, ловил рассеянный взгляд Тобирамы и открывал свой чёртов рот.

– Хватит пялиться, – говорил он с насмешкой. – Отвлекает.

– Как легко тебя сбить с мысли, оказывается, – фыркал Тобирама, и в зависимости от того, сколько они выпили, Изуна передёргивал:

– Как легко тебя переиграть в сёги, оказывается.

Или говорил:

– Тебе уже ничего не поможет, можешь сбивать.

Или признавался:

– Вообще-то, нет, – и честно добавлял. – Но у тебя получается.

Ещё он смеялся – когда его щёки краснели, а взгляд мутнел, отражая мягкие всполохи разгоревшегося огня. У него был звонкий смех, резкий, как неожиданный клёкот свиристели посреди тихого леса, и чуть хриплый, обрывающийся в конце, будто он зажимал звук мелкими клыками и не давал ему вырваться. Тобирама не думал об этом специально – просто больше думать под сёги и саке было не о чем. Взгляд выхватывал, слух улавливал, и мысли сами собой строились в неровную, разбавленную терпкой водкой линию – Тобирама никогда не умел _не думать_ , и это, наверное, несколько мешало ему в жизни.

Изуна не успокаивался, даже когда напивался. Он оказался достаточно устойчивым к алкоголю, и все надежды Тобирамы, что он напьётся до чёрных пятен перед глазами и благополучно уснёт, пошли крахом. Сначала у Изуны краснели щёки – светлая кожа наливалась румянцем, который девушки старательно рисовали перед зеркалом на выбеленных лицах, и ярко горела этими всполохами в дрожащем свете маленького огня. Потом начинали блестеть глаза – будто отражали луну, которой они не видели уже очень и очень давно. Затем движения становились более плавными и тягучими – как если бы Изуна сидел в воде и упрямая толща мешала ему жестикулировать. После он падал на ладони, поставленные позади спины, и, запрокинув голову, открывал шею – крепкую, с натянутыми жилами, чуть тронутую загаром. Распущенные волосы хаотично лежали на его острых плечах и спускались к нагретым у очага полам, пушась на неровных кончиках, а короткие ресницы мелко подрагивали, когда Изуна толкал доску Тобираме и закрывал глаза в ожидании чужого хода.

Передышка была недолгой – на какое-то время его утягивал шум, растекающийся в голове, а затем возвращал обратно, бодрого и готового цепляться к Тобираме как надоедливые репьи. Сам Тобирама не особо менялся от выпитого – только расслаблялся больше обычного и время от времени переставал следить за мимикой. Изуна даже ткнул его в это носом как-то раз.

– Ты лицо себе не сломаешь? – спросил он, пересыпая фигуры из ладони в ладонь и, заметив, что Тобирама нахмурился, фыркнул с лёгкой издёвкой. – Так улыбаться.

Уголки губ Тобирамы были чуть приподняты, если не вглядываться, то не заметишь, – но Изуна видел всё.

Даже без шарингана.

Если саке шло хорошо, а игра не клеилась – часто заканчивали партии вничью, с досадой поворачивая доску то так, то эдак, – они могли поговорить. Не поспорить, не поскалиться друг на друга, а именно _поговорить_ – высказать свою точку зрения, выслушать чужую и тихо-мирно разойтись по углам, кутаясь в спальники. Тобирама винил в этом очаг, пригревающий в стылом холоде, терпкую водку и четыре стены, в которых они были заперты. Ожидание выматывало не хуже долгой дороги, и сил на то, чтобы разгрызть друг другу горло уже не оставалось.

– Мне нравится, как действует Хаширама, – сказал как-то Изуна, смахивая фишки с доски, – они снова разыграли партию вничью, и счёт, который они вели от скуки, так никуда и не сдвинулся. – Он пытается _разговаривать_ , когда все только и делают, что размахивают мечами.

Тобирама искоса посмотрел на него – пиала в его собственных руках ещё не опустела, но он уже понимал, что ему достаточно.

– Не замечал за тобой подобной сознательности раньше, – отозвался он серьёзно, и Изуна беззлобно пожал плечами.

– Ну, ты вообще мало что видишь дальше собственного носа, хотя считаешься одним из лучших сенсоров на территории страны Огня, – он едко цокнул языком, встречаясь с угрюмым взглядом Тобирамы. – Но я не договорил.

– Не отвлекайся, – посоветовал Тобирама и чуть не упустил фигуру, которую Изуна швырнул ему в лоб.

– Начинания Хаширамы – многообещающи, но есть несколько проблем, – Изуна начал загибать пальцы: на самом деле это была любимая часть Тобирамы, когда кто-то решал говорить с ним о брате, – то, как люди загибали пальцы на мягкую политику Хаширамы. – Он пытается сделать так, чтобы всем было хорошо – и вашим, и нашим, – но…

– Дай угадаю, – перебил его Тобирама. – Ты хотел сказать: так не бывает.

Изуна укоризненно поджал губы.

– Во-первых, так не бывает, – он кивнул, соглашаясь. – Это всегда работает по одному принципу: чтобы что-то получить, надо что-то отдать, а каждому не угодишь, даже если постараешься, – Изуна загнул ещё один палец. – Во-вторых, его взгляды на жизнь мешают ему видеть картину целиком.

Тобирама нахмурился.

– Что именно ты подразумеваешь? – поинтересовался он, жёстко сощурившись. – Что стремления Хаширамы делают его слепым и уязвимым? Или что он слишком глуп, чтобы увидеть подвох?

Изуна поднял открытую ладонь, заставляя его замолчать.

– Вообще-то, я имел в виду, что он склонен видеть в людях только хорошее, и это однажды может выйти ему боком, – возразил он и почесал кончик носа, тяжело вздыхая. – К тому же нельзя быть глупым и втянуть моего брата в столь сомнительное предприятие.

Тобирама хмыкнул.

– Только если твой брат сам не глупец.

Изуна внимательно посмотрел на Тобираму – в его блестящих глазах бушевал яростный огонь маленького очага.

– Я думал так, – сказал он медленно, заставляя Тобираму тщательно вслушиваться. – Я думал так, когда наши кланы заключили союз, – Изуна задумчиво поджал губы и посмотрел на собственные скрещенные лодыжки. – Я считал, что брат сошёл с ума, раз согласился на перемирие с врагом, убившим стольких наших людей.

Между бровей у него залегла глубокая хмурая складка.

– Ты умирал, – напомнил ему Тобирама. – Он сделал это ради тебя.

Изуна вскинул голову – волосы неровным каскадом запутались у него на плечах, оттенили раскрасневшееся лицо.

– Я знаю, – сказал он просто. – Не представляешь, каково мне было осознавать, что я – причина этого перемирия.

Тобирама качнул головой.

– Не представляю, – согласился он. – Хаширама с самого детства носился со своими сумасбродными идеями о мире во всём мире, так что мне действительно сложно тебя понять.

Изуна беззлобно хмыкнул – уголок его бескровных губ на секунду дёрнулся вверх.

– Клан Мадару тоже не понял, – он сглотнул и нахмурился, будто пытаясь решить, что можно было сказать, а что нужно было придержать, не дать услышать чужим ушам.

Тобирама повёл плечом.

– Хаширама был главой, так что мы все знали, что рано или поздно будем втянуты в нечто подобное, – он нахмурился и помассировал переносицу. – Всё это выглядело, как очень дурной сон, – выдохнул. – Только это был не сон.

Изуна задержал на нём испытующий взгляд – провёл кончиком пальца по кромке своей полупустой пиалы.

– Были стычки, были протесты, были убийства, – сказал он сипло, прищурившись, и положил ладонь на правый глаз. – Первый раз я использовал аматерасу не на врагах, – он стиснул челюсти. – А на собственных людях. Мы проклинали этот союз.

Перед глазами вспыхнуло чёрное пожарище, неустанно выжигающее землю под ногами, и охваченные огнём шиноби Ивагакуре, обречённые тлеть до скончания веков. Тобирама откинул волосы со лба.

– Вы могли отказаться от перемирия, – сказал он жёстко. – Хаширама тебя вылечил, ты был жив и свободен.

Изуна коротко усмехнулся – от этой усмешки на языке растекалась горечь, как от душной, забивающейся в горло чакры Изуны.

– Подлые Учихи, не умеющие держать слово, да? – спросил он, впрочем, беззлобно и перекинул волосы за спину.

Тобирама раздраженно цокнул языком.

– Прекрати, – велел он. – Мы уже не раз говорили об этом.

Изуна невозмутимо пожал плечом.

– Мы много о чём говорили, но это не значит, что пришли к пониманию или хотя бы компромиссу, – возразил он и положил ладонь поверх узкого горлышка бутылки. – Ещё?

Тобирама посмотрел в собственную пиалу и отрицательно мотнул головой. Изуна развёл руками и плеснул только себе.

– У нас никого не осталось – ни отца, ни братьев, – сказал он медленно. – Клан – наша семья, да, но брат любит меня больше жизни, как и я его. То, что Хаширама спас меня, оставило на нём отпечаток, – он поднял взгляд на Тобираму, – Он был _благодарен_ , – жёстко нахмурился. – Он никогда не был бесчестным и он всегда отдаёт свои долги, – Изуна обвёл маленькое пространство вокруг них неопределённым жестом. – Поэтому, собственно, мы здесь.

Тобирама хмыкнул – он хорошо помнил волнения, затронувшие их собственный клан. Разногласия, недоверие, предательства – всё хорошее всегда стоит на чьих-то костях. Простая истина – жестокая и печальная, но простая.

Чтобы что-то получить, надо что-то отдать.

– Как вы убедили соклановцев согласиться на перемирие? – спросил Тобирама, поглаживая плоский бок пиалы пальцем.

Лицо Изуны мрачно осунулось.

– Силой, – сказал он глухо, и Тобирама коротко кивнул.

Ничего другого он и не ожидал. Изуна смотрел в огонь, будто видел в ярких всполохах сцены давно минувших битв, и губы его были плотно сомкнуты – вытянулись в тонкую режущую нить.

– Знаешь, – сказал он, поворачиваясь к Тобираме, – кого я ненавидел больше всего в тот момент?

Тобирама догадывался – но всё равно спросил:

– Кого?

Изуна смотрел на него, не отрываясь.

– Тебя.

Это не было неожиданной новостью и не выбило Тобираму из колеи – они сражались год за годом, росли, оглядываясь друг на друга, и каждый раз выходили на поле битвы как в последний, решающий. Однажды кто-то должен был кого-то убить – ненависть была для них привычна, они дышали ею как воздухом и не могли надышаться всласть.

Тобирама покачал пиалу в ладони и все-таки поднёс её к губам. Моргнул, когда Изуна сказал:

– Я ненавидел тебя за то, что ты не убил меня на месте, – его чёрные глаза вцепились Тобираме в лицо как два ядовитых жала. – Что ты не смог закончить всё одним ударом, а лишь нанёс мне смертельную рану. Сделал мою жизнь разменной монетой вместо того, чтобы дать мне умереть и оставить Мадару мстить за моё убийство.

Тобирама, не шелохнувшись, встретил его взгляд – мысль стекла с языка вязкой медовой каплей.

– Интересный повод для ненависти, – сказал он медленно, и Изуна надменно фыркнул.

– Единственный, на самом деле.

Тобирама снова не донёс пиалу до рта – выпрямился, всматриваясь в непроницаемое лицо Изуны. Взгляд его не был весел, румянец на щеках не полыхал озорством, а сам он, хоть и старался держаться расслабленно, был напряжён как натянутая тетива.

– Что ты хочешь сказать? – спросил Тобирама с нажимом, и Изуна беззаботно развёл руками.

– Что я мог бы ненавидеть тебя всю свою жизнь – поводов ты давал достаточно, – но так получилось, что ненавидел лишь один-единственный раз.

Он столь беспечно говорил о настолько фундаментальных вещах, что Тобираме показалось, будто он ослышался. Он нахмурился, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу, но те разлетелись как осенние листья и рассыпались сухим пеплом на кончике языка.

– Что заставило тебя изменить своё мнение? – спросил он с расстановкой.

Изуна расправил плечи – туго потянулся, сбрасывая косодэ на шкуры, лежащие вокруг его пояса, и размял затёкшую шею.

– Дети, – сказал он серьёзно. – Когда с враждой было покончено и наши кланы поселились на одной территории, я увидел детей, которые играли у ворот, – он повёл плечом, задумавшись. – Не помню, куда я шёл и зачем, просто увидел их там – четверо или пятеро, лет восьми, не больше, пытались поймать ветер, чтобы запустить воздушного змея, громко кричали и хохотали, толкая друг дружку в траву, – Изуна поднял голову, и его взгляд обжёг Тобираме щёки. – Я не помню, чтобы когда-нибудь запускал воздушного змея. Не помню, оставалось ли у меня вообще время для этого после всех тренировок, на которых мы с братом выжимались досуха. Не помню, мог ли так смеяться, когда знал, что завтра – война, – он стиснул пальцы в кулак. – Что всегда – война.

Тобирама скользнул взглядом по его жёсткому лицу – по сомкнутому рту и колючим скулам. Посмотрел на пиалу у себя в руках и, не думая, прижал к губам.

– Наверное, мы видели одних и тех же детей, – сказал он ровно и заметил, как дёрнулись острые плечи Изуны.

Что-то похожее на удивление мелькнуло в его расширенных глазах – спряталось под бумажными веками и превратилось в тихий сухой смешок.

– Наверное, – согласился он. – Мы все в одной деревне живём.

Слова Хаширамы удивительно легко звучали на его белых губах. Тобирама прикрыл глаза и поставил пустую пиалу между их коленями, вслушиваясь в грохот ветра за холодными стенами.

Новую партию они так и не начали. Для себя Тобирама называл такие вечера «спокойными», потому что даже если Изуна и разводил его на пространные разговоры, эти разговоры оказывались удивительно… ненавязчивыми. Они не раздражали, заставляли подумать и, возможно, в чём-то помогали Тобираме лучше понять, как мыслит Изуна, – не то чтобы Тобирама стремился узнать, что происходит у того в голове, но иногда ему казалось, что это не было бы лишним. Чаще, конечно, Изуна изводил его до тех пор, пока не получал нужную реакцию – жаркий спор или злой упрёк. Ему нравилось общаться через болезненные тычки, и как бы Тобирама не старался избегать этих обменов любезностями, слова падали с его языка сами собой. Тобирама каждый раз говорил себе, что не будет больше реагировать на подначки, и каждый раз вёлся как трёхлетка.

Иногда Тобирама всерьёз начинал думать, за какие грехи ему достался Изуна – именно Изуна.

За то время, что они провели в пяти шагах друг от друга, Тобирама невольно выяснил, что с Изуной можно обсудить всё, что угодно, – помимо большой любви к ненавязчивой болтовне, он обладал поистине внушительным багажом знаний, сформированным по большей части благодаря работе в разведке и врождённому любопытству. Иногда он рассказывал про другие страны и кланы, их населяющие, – лежал, вытянувшись на спальнике, брошенном у очага, и трещал без умолку, рассматривая подтаявшую изморозь на каменном своде.

– Я серьёзно тебе говорю – запекают и едят насекомых, – говорил он и прижимал руку к груди для наглядности – мол, не вру. – Саранчу, например. Нанизывают на палочки и жарят как грибы. Это у них такой деликатес по праздникам.

Тобирама в такие моменты чем-нибудь занимался – читал, или думал, или медитировал, но Изуна, естественно, отрывал его от любого занятия своим настойчивым звонким голосом.

– Иногда условия не оставляют выбора, – отзывался Тобирама. – Тем более насекомые – это питательный белок.

Изуна морщился.

– Лучше загнать кабана, чем ловить какую-то мошкару, – шиноби мы или кто?

Тобирама вскидывал бровь.

– Ты же разведчик – неужели ни разу не попадал в настолько безысходные ситуации?

– Не поверишь, – фыркал Изуна. – Ловкость рук и врождённая смекалка.

Тобирама только неопределённо хмыкал в его сторону. Изуна много где побывал – по долгу службы познакомился со множеством обычаев и посмотрел на мир десятком разных взглядов. Что-то его обескуражило, что-то он взял на заметку, что-то – принял в штыки, чего-то так и не смог понять. Тобирама с удивлением обнаружил, что внимательно прислушивается к его беззаботной болтовне о племенах, которые выедают мозги своих мертвых, считая, что таким образом получают их мудрость и знания. Сам он много не путешествовал – если только по стране Огня, когда они кочевали кланом в поисках заказов, и во время сопровождения брата на переговоры в другие государства, например. То, сколько увидел он, и то, сколько довелось повидать Изуне, было, конечно, несоизмеримо, и Тобирама волей-неволей втягивался в эти ничем не обязывающие беседы, позволяющие скоротать время, – ему было интересно, чем живут люди, непохожие на них, что они знают и что умеют.

– Я обычно приношу что-то из вылазок, – сказал Изуна, когда они запекали мясо на огне. – Свитки с техниками, оружие, книги, иногда какие-нибудь безделушки для детей, – он усмехнулся. – Как-то раз принёс деревянную игрушку с пружиной вместо шеи – может, видел, у них ещё голова так болтается смешно. Нашёл её на блошином рынке в стране Ветра, купил шутки ради, а детям так понравилось, что пришлось строгать этих кукол самому, чтобы они не рыдали и не отбирали игрушку друг у друга, – Изуна потёр шею и покачал головой. – Знал бы – там и оставил.

Тобирама неопределённо хмыкнул – о том, что Изуна тащил в деревню всё, что плохо лежало, он прекрасно знал, хотя бы потому, что сам досконально перечитал каждый свиток, хранящийся в иностранном отделе архива. В том, что собран отдел был по большому счёту стараниями Изуны, Тобирама видел какую-то удивительно раздражающую иронию, хотя у него прекрасно получалось благополучно об этом забывать. Главное – это новые знания и способы их реализации, а вопрос о том, чьи руки эти знания принесли, всегда оставался вторичным.

В один из вечеров наледь, сковавшая окно, проросла сквозь крепкое стекло сетью мелких трещин – лютый холод, бушующий вместе с завывающим ветром, растёкся по каменным стенам и мелким хищником пригрелся на выстеленных досками полах. Им пришлось заткнуть оконный проём железной крышкой, снятой с одного из ящиков, и раздуть огонь до такой степени, что его языки стали вылезать за кромку очага, – стужа оплетала хвостами щиколотки и кусала острыми зубами за колени. Окно уже давно не давало хоть какого-нибудь света – хотя бы потому, что метель упрямо закрывала чернеющее низкими, будто грозовыми тучами небо, – но когда они его перекрыли, показалось, будто стало намного темнее. Сумерки, разгоняемые ярким огнём, клубились по углам и шипели на холод, ползущий инеем по стенам.

Изуну стужа добивала – он кутался в косодэ и шкуры, сидел так близко к огню, что казалось, тот вот-вот запляшет в его волосах, и дрожащими руками наливал себе пиалу за пиалой. Изморозь схватила даже фигуры для сёги и причудливыми узорами поползла по доске – пришлось отогревать её у очага, прежде чем начать партию.

– Ветер успокаивается, – сказал Изуна, пряча нос в мехах. – Но воздух становится холоднее.

Тобирама переиграл ход в голове и решил подумать ещё немного.

– Придётся использовать чакру, чтобы не замёрзнуть, – сказал он, задумчиво трогая отметину на подбородке. – Если ветер уляжется – доберёмся до деревни меньше, чем за сутки.

Оставалось дождаться, когда это случится, – за обедом они решили, что не более пяти суток. В общем счёте они потеряли полторы недели – время ещё было, но сам факт добавлял ложку дегтя в бочку мёда. Сколько они могли бы успеть, не застрянь в эпицентре снежной бури, но с другой стороны – они были живы, восстановили достаточно сил, чтобы идти дальше, и у них был план. Ожидание водило их за нос как детей, но было меньшим из зол – в конце концов, всё могло закончиться намного хуже. Тобирама часто переигрывал эту мысль перед сном – она была неоднозначной, но честной.

Холод заставил Изуну откупорить вторую бутылку – Тобирама согласился с ним только потому, что стужа настойчиво лизала ему загривок. Они долго разыгрывали партию, пили маленькими порциями, но залпом, чтобы водка вязкими горячими волнами растекалась в груди, и сами не заметили, как пригрелись у пышущего жаром очага. Изуна сбросил шкуры с плеч, а Тобирама даже банлон стащил, так душно ему стало у обжигающего пламени.

Изуна посмотрел на него с сомнением.

– Сядь вон в тот угол, быстро остынешь.

Тобирама вернул ему взгляд.

– Нет, спасибо, мне здесь хорошо.

Саке плескалось в голове – они разговорились, и в какой-то момент Тобирама понял, что не может вспомнить, с чего они начали беседу. Они горячо спорили и, естественно, никак не могли прийти к компромиссу.

– Ты просто невыносим, – в конце концов, сказал Изуна возмущённо. – Упёртый как баран.

– Кто бы говорил, – оскалился Тобирама в ответ и передёрнул плечами – жар огня вылизывал ему живот, пока стужа стекала вдоль позвоночника стылыми каплями. – Сам всегда упираешься рогом и мешаешь мне проанализировать ситуацию.

– Никто не просит тебя анализировать всю ситуацию, я и сам могу это сделать, – фыркнул Изуна и отбросил распущенные волосы за спину. – Мы могли бы просто обмениваться информацией и координировать действия, но нет, тебе надо всё зажать в собственном кулаке.

– Мне надо быть уверенным, что никто не оступится в самый ответственный момент, – возразил Тобирама и прищурился. – Как это обычно бывает.

Изуна вскинул руки – широкие рукава его косодэ сбились к локтям, открывая чуть тронутые загаром предплечья.

– Тебе надо научиться доверять людям, с которыми ты работаешь, – сказал он устало и запрокинул голову, открывая шею в вырезе косодэ.

Тобирама сложил руки на обнажённой груди.

– Я доверяю, людям, с которыми работаю, иначе бы я с ними не работал.

Изуна посмотрел исподлобья и прикрыл глаза – его ресницы коротко дрогнули.

– У тебя очень странные понятия о доверии, – он лизнул уголок губ. – Если я доверяю своим людям, я не контролирую каждый их шаг.

Тобирама вздёрнул нос.

– Это сознательность.

– Это паранойя, – возразил Изуна.

Они встретились взглядами – не сцепились, а лишь пересеклись. Блестящие глаза Изуны смотрели чуть устало и никак не могли сфокусироваться на лице Тобирамы – задели взглядом отметины на его щеках, складку между бровями, кончик носа, сомкнутые губы. Тобирама сам рассматривал Изуну – румянец от выпивки на щеках, сухой рот, ключицы в вырезе косодэ. У очага теперь было жарко – находясь в вечной мерзлоте, он уже и забыл это ощущение, когда хочется раздеться до костей под палящим солнцем.

– Ладно, – Тобирама цокнул языком и склонился над доской. – Возьмём, например, твой клан.

– Никуда мы мой клан брать не будем, – Изуна категорично качнул головой. – Мы вообще можем поговорить о чём-то ещё, кроме моего клана и твоей патологической фиксации на нём?

Тобирама поморщился, и в виске закололо от этого жеста – он слишком много выпил.

– У меня нет никакой патологической фиксации на твоём клане, чёрт тебя дери.

Изуна расплылся в елейной ухмылке.

– Тогда, может быть, на мне?

Тобирама поперхнулся – и то потому, что пил в этот момент.

– Отвали, – посоветовал он, утирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. – Если хочешь поговорить о чём-нибудь ещё – валяй, иначе я найду дела поважнее.

Изуна вылупился на него – склонился к доске для сёги, протянул руку и положил её Тобираме на лоб. Тот даже среагировать не успел.

– Ты не заболел – такими предложениями разбрасываться?

Его рука была холодной и сухой – Тобирама толкнул его запястье.

– Заканчивай паясничать, – выдохнул он и протянул пустую пиалу Изуне.

Тот взял её в руку – они столкнулись пальцами – и неосторожно наполнил водкой. Уронил несколько капель, и они тёмными пятнами расползлись по ткани штанов, закатанных по колено. Тобирама проследил за движением его рук с сомнением.

– Себе больше не наливай.

Изуна насмешливо фыркнул.

– Не было ещё человека, который смог бы меня перепить, – заявил он важно, и Тобирама не удержался от сухого смешка.

– Ты просто никогда не пил с моим братом.

Изуна вскинул бровь – румянец растёкся по его щекам, наползая на скулы.

– Господин хокаге умножает бюджет деревни на ноль? – спросил он весело, и Тобирама поморщился.

– Временами, – признался он неохотно и помассировал переносицу – саке развязывало ему язык и мешало контролировать лицо. – О чём ты хотел поговорить?

Делало его чересчур общительным.

Изуна наполнил собственную пиалу – поставил бутылку между их коленями и погладил узкое горлышко кончиком пальца.

– Могу я спросить о личном? – поинтересовался он, и Тобирама нахмурился подобной тактичности.

Обычно Изуна ни о чём не предупреждал – что в разговоре, что в действиях. Если хотел что-то узнать – спрашивал напрямую, если хотел что-то сделать – тут же делал. Остановить его было сложно, заставить подумать над собственным поведением – трудно, а представить, что он будет с участием относиться к чужому личному пространству и моральному состоянию, – невозможно. Но вот он сидел напротив, знакомый и одновременно непривычный, расслабленно опустив плечи и старательно сфокусировав взгляд на лице Тобирамы, и спрашивал, может ли он узнать что-то личное. Они сражались столько лет, знали друг друга вдоль и поперёк, а теперь ещё и выживали в чужой стране в сомнительной связке друг с другом, и вместо того, чтобы спрашивать, Изуна уточнял, _может ли_ он спросить.

Стоило признать, что он умел удивлять.

Тобирама пожал плечом – причин отказывать у него не было. Ну что такого страшного Изуна мог спросить, в конце концов?

– Спроси.

Изуна наклонил голову таким движением, будто она стала слишком тяжёлой и потянула его к собственному плечу, – волосы у лица всколыхнулись, отбрасывая неровную тень на алую скулу.

– Какие женщины тебе нравятся? – спросил он, не отрывая взгляда от чужого лица, и Тобирама моргнул.

– Что? – переспросил он после заминки, и Изуна вскинул бровь.

– Слишком личное? – усмехнулся он, но Тобирама только покачал головой.

– Нет, – сказал он раздражённо. – Просто удивительно.

Пришла очередь Изуны хмуриться.

– Что удивительного?

Тобирама прижал пиалу к губам – он выпил столько, что запах алкоголя уже не слышался. Пора было заканчивать, но огонь весело трещал, метель за стенами пронзительно выла, время остановилось в этой зыбкой точке, а они ещё не договорили – Тобирама привык доводить начатое до конца.

– Ты мог спросить у меня что угодно, – пояснил он. – А спросил почему-то про женщин.

Изуна коротко фыркнул – смешок вышел грубым и хлёстким.

– Мне показалось, ты достаточно пьян, чтобы отвечать на такие вопросы, – усмехнулся он.

– Я не пьян, – угрюмо возразил Тобирама.

Изуна протянул ему кунай – покрутил на пальце, и всполох огня блеснул на заточенном лезвии.

– Вон в ту трещину между двумя ящиками, – показал Изуна, и Тобирама молча перехватил кунай в ладонь.

Он попал, почти не глядя. Скрестил лодыжки, положил локти на колени и невозмутимо вскинул выбеленную бровь. Изуна многозначительно поджал губы.

– Ладно, – сказал он снисходительно. – Но вопрос остаётся в силе.

Тобирама откинул упавшие на лицо волосы и решил, что подрежет их, как только проснётся следующим утром.

– Это всё, что ты хочешь узнать? – поинтересовался он.

Изуна немного подумал.

– Я подозреваю, что твоя ярмарка невиданной щедрости ограничится одним вопросом, но мы сражались друг против друга всё детство и всю юность, – он надменно хмыкнул. – Я знаю тебя как облупленного.

Тобирама прищурился.

– Смелое заявление, – процедил он сквозь зубы, и Изуна коротко рассмеялся.

– Надеешься, что после всех лет ты всё ещё остаёшься для меня загадкой?

– Я ни на что не надеюсь, – отозвался Тобирама, поджав губы. – Я хочу сказать, что ты слишком много о себе думаешь.

Изуна передёрнул лопатками – косодэ на нём слегка покосилось, открывая острый угол крепкого плеча, ключицы бугорками темнели в вырезе.

– Это не так, – сказал он серьёзно, но, несмотря на твёрдый тон, лицо его озорно улыбалось. – Я не думаю о себе много, просто иногда мне кажется, что я знаю тебя лучше, чем себя.

Тобирама нахмурился – Изуна смотрел на него насмешливо и чуть снисходительно, будто объяснял вещи, которым учат ещё в детстве, а Тобирама почему-то забыл об этом или прогулял веселые уроки. Такое поведение раздражало – саке растеклось в груди горячим всполохом, как язык пламени, дрогнувший в очаге.

– Поясни, – велел Тобирама, и Изуна потёр большим пальцем косточку на собственном запястье.

– Я всегда к тебе присматривался – оно и понятно, стоило упустить тебя из виду, и ты уже занимался тем, что раскраивал кому-то бок, – он многозначительно приподнял правый локоть. – Я делал это, само собой, для того, чтобы выжить и постараться убить тебя. Ты – сильный противник, это было сложно, согласен, но я тоже не лыком шит, – он надменно вздёрнул кончик носа. – Оно как-то само собой превратилось в привычку. Я мог предположить, что ты будешь делать только по тому, как ты смотришь. Или догадаться, о чём ты думаешь, заметив, как ты сжимаешь кулаки, – Изуна нахмурился и пожал плечами. – И сейчас, скорее всего, могу.

Тобирама стиснул челюсти – то, как легко Изуна утверждал, что читает его будто открытую книгу, ему не нравилось. Изуна говорил без каких-то лишних эмоций, без раздутого самомнения, совершенно свободно, будто давно свыкся с этой мыслью, и теперь просто констатировал обыденный факт из своей насыщенной жизни.

Это раздражало.

– Скорее всего? – переспросил Тобирама с неприязнью, и Изуна невозмутимо развёл руками.

– Подумай, – сказал он просто. – Ты тренируешься днями напролёт, представляя на месте манекена для отработки ударов вполне конкретного человека, – заклятого врага. В то время как у большинства моих сверстников заклятый враг был собирательным понятием, у меня он был вполне конкретной личностью – тобой, – он внимательно посмотрел на Тобираму, и его чёрные глаза не блестели. – Я думал о тебе каждый день, когда сражался на мечах или на кулаках, когда учился дышать и контролировать чакру, чтобы не сжечь себе руки катоном, когда познавал тонкости гендзюцу. Каждую ночь я представлял, как убиваю тебя, – перерезаю горло, или свожу с ума, или сжигаю дотла, – Изуна небрежно махнул рукой. – В общем, ты постоянно был со мной, и мне _приходилось_ за тобой наблюдать, потому что убить тебя было моей главной целью.

Тобирама внимательно слушал – больше потому, что в его словах видел себя самого. Он всегда мыслил глобально, но на пути всех его вселенских целей всегда стоял Изуна – чтобы пойти дальше, Тобираме нужно было избавиться от Изуны.

И однажды у него почти получилось.

– А потом наши кланы заключили союз, – Изуна пожал плечом – косодэ съехало ещё больше, в белую кожу вцепились дрожащие тени. – Мы построили деревню, каждый получил сотню дел, и за всеми этими занятиями необходимость наблюдать за тобой отпала – по сути, ты перестал быть врагом, и мне больше не нужно было изворачиваться, чтобы положить тебя в могилу, – он задумался и усмехнулся. – Хотя иногда мне очень хочется.

Тобирама фыркнул.

– Аналогично.

Изуна бросил на него насмешливый взгляд.

– У меня появилась новая цель – мне нужно было защитить свой клан, деревню и людей, которые её населяют, так что я перестал думать о тебе, когда тренируюсь, а как ты знаешь, навык теряется, если его не отрабатывать, – Изуна убрал волосы за ухо, но пряди всё равно настойчивым каскадом оттенили его лицо. – Конечно, времена меняются, и мы вместе с ними, но иногда я вижу, как ты стискиваешь челюсти, и понимаю, _чем_ ты недоволен, – он показал открытые ладони. – Само собой выходит.

Тобирама скользнул по его расслабленной фигуре задумчивым взглядом – он сам постоянно отслеживал прогресс Изуны, но никогда не уделял этому настолько пристального внимания. Он всегда смотрел на него, как на умелого воина, проблемного противника, заклятого врага, как на бельмо в глазу, но никогда – как на человека, действия которого можно предугадать по ожесточённо изломанным губам. Когда они перестали скрещивать мечи на войне, необходимость следить за Изуной и его развитием пропала – и хотя Тобирама всё равно искал его чакру по привычке, внимательно к Изуне он больше не присматривался. Вопрос теперь был только в том, правильно ли он делал.

Изуна гибко потянулся – расправил грудь и свёл лопатки, вытягивая себя за запястье. Затем плеснул им ещё саке и поморщился, когда ветер швырнул в дрогнувшие стены снежную волну.

– Ну? – спросил он требовательно. – Теперь ты ответишь на мой вопрос?

Тобирама моргнул – он уже и забыл, что Изуна хотел что-то узнать. Мысль, что кто-то мог так долго и тщательно его анализировать, не имея на то каких-то сакральных причин, а просто по привычке, поставила Тобираму в тупик. Он сам постоянно занимался подобными изысканиями, но никогда не думал, что кто-то, возможно, делал то же самое, только в отношении него самого.

Не кто-то, поправил он сам себя.

Изуна.

Как всегда – Изуна.

– Что ты прицепился? – поинтересовался Тобирама, удерживая пиалу на ладони.

Он спрашивал не потому, что не хотел отвечать, а потому, что ему действительно было интересно, зачем информация понадобилась Изуне. Впрочем, это же Изуна – тот многое делал просто потому, что мог, а не потому, что имел какие-то веские причины. Тобирама осёкся, поймав мысль за всколыхнувшийся хвост, и моргнул. Хмыкнул.

Возможно, он сам только ответил на все свои фундаментальные вопросы.

Изуна скрестил лодыжки и откинулся на ладони, поставленные позади спины, – вырез косодэ разъехался, открывая резкий разлет ключиц и крепкую белую грудь.

– Не могу понять, что ты за человек, – сказал он честно, откидывая голову назад. – Ты выглядишь так, будто предпочитаешь женщин, но я не уверен, – он задумался. – Обычно у меня нет проблем с пониманием, кого выбирают люди, но с тобой – всё по-другому.

Тобирама прищурился – ему показалось, что интерес к его персоне за минувший вечер перерос все границы, но, возможно, частично за него думало саке.

– Почему же?

Изуна невозмутимо пожал плечами – волосы за его спиной плавно спускались к скинутым шкурам слегка взъерошенным водопадом.

– Ты холодный, – отозвался он с расстановкой. – Сухой. Скупой на эмоции. Иногда кажется, что ты вообще не испытываешь никаких чувств, – он поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Тобираму. – Ну, кроме злости и раздражения, конечно же, – нахмурился. – Ты вообще можешь испытывать возбуждение?

Тобирама цокнул языком и закатил глаза.

– Конечно могу, – огрызнулся он. – Я всё-таки человек.

Изуна присмотрелся к нему и надменно вскинул бровь.

– Иногда верится с трудом, – он снова сел ровно и небрежно раскидал локти по коленям. – Тогда, если испытываешь, значит, кого-то предпочитаешь, – Изуна неосознанно лизнул уголок сухих губ. – Мне кажется, что женщин, хотя я ни с одной тебя не видел.

– Почему именно женщин? – Тобирама расплескал саке по плоским стенкам, мягко покручивая пиалу в ладони.

– Ты довольно, не знаю, консервативный, – Изуна прищурился, задумываясь. – Ты производишь впечатление человека, у которого всё идёт своим чередом: слава, жена, дети, – он задержал на Тобираме взгляд и усмехнулся. – Ну или человека, который так занят своим делом, что света белого не видит.

Тобирама вернул ему взгляд – поднёс пиалу к губам и замер, смотря, как весёлое пламя рассыпает отблески в прозрачной жидкости.

– Ты не угадал, – сказал он ровно, и его взгляд остановился на приоткрытых губах Изуны, сухих и испещренных мелкими трещинами. – Я не сплю с женщинами.

Глаза у Изуны распахнулись – всего на секунду, но этого хватило, чтобы запечатлеть абсолютно обескураженный образ на обратной стороне век. Изуна сглотнул и чуть нахмурился.

– То есть я правильно понял, – уточнил он, – вообще?

Тобирама залпом осушил собственную пиалу.

– Вообще, – кивнул он и не сдержал усмешки. – А говорил, что наблюдательный.

Изуна уязвлёно фыркнул.

– Сложно понять, кто нравится холодной стене, даже если за ней внимательно наблюдать.

Они пересеклись взглядами – Тобирама неопределённо хмыкнул, а Изуна снова откинул голову, подставляя жару огня обнажённую шею.

Тобирама не соврал – он действительно не спал с женщинами. Только лишь однажды, когда отец привёл его и Хашираму в бордель, – они откинули Учиха обратно к их границам, заставили бежать и зализывать многочисленные раны, поэтому отец решил, что это хорошее время, чтобы дать сыновьям заслуженный отдых. Бордель был большим и тёмным – узкие коридоры с бумажными сёдзи, разрисованные женщины, плохо похожие на благородных ойран, томные вздохи и глубокие полутона.

Тобираме было тринадцать – он всё понял в тот момент, когда впервые лёг с женщиной. Оказалось легко, как попробовать кумкват и понять, что он слишком кислый для твоего языка, – это было не то, чего хотел бы Тобирама. Он был подростком, и его растущее тело не интересовал тот факт, что вокруг, будто полевые цветы, распускалась война. Мальчишки вокруг трещали о боевой славе и девчонках, думали, как бы уломать ту или другую, пока ещё не легли в сырую землю. Тобирама не трещал, но тоже думал.

Только не о девчонках.

Это осознание не стало постыдным – секс и отношения никогда не были для него самоцелью. Он жил, чтобы защищать клан и совершенствоваться, когда у него были и возможности, и способности, и стремление к знаниям – всё остальное его мало интересовало. Он был любознательным и наблюдательным, и вместо того, чтобы крутить романы между сражениями, усердно учился и каждую свободную минуту тренировался. Хаширама называл его занудой, но никогда не упрекал. Тобирама считал себя довольно фригидным и никогда не рассматривал секс как нечто необходимое: вступал в связи, если таковые попадались на его пути, но сам их никогда не искал. Возможно, со стороны всё выглядело так, будто его действительно никто не интересовал. В любом случае Тобираме этот факт никак не мешал.

– Довольно категорично, – сказал Изуна, когда саке закончилось. – Никогда бы не подумал, что ты спишь исключительно с мужчинами.

Тобирама бросил на Изуну взгляд – его веки закрывались, и треск огня только сильнее клонил в сон.

– Осуждаешь? – спросил он без особого интереса, и Изуна демонстративно фыркнул на его заявление.

– Помнится, ты вытащил меня из постели, где, помимо меня и женщины, было ещё двое мужчин. Это было бы лицемерно, думаю, – он небрежно пожал плечами и скрутил волосы в узел на затылке. – Это просто… неожиданно, наверное.

– Повтори ещё раз, что я для тебя больше не загадка, – посоветовал ему Тобирама и зажмурился, вытягиваясь на собственном спальнике во весь рост.

Изуна смерил его внимательным взглядом – подозрительный зуд разгорелся у Тобирамы в груди и растёкся вдоль рёбер. Он разомкнул веки и нахмурился, всматриваясь в прищуренные глаза, – несколько прядей выпало из убранных волос Изуны и бросило на его лицо неровные, мрачные тени. То, как смотрел Изуна, определённо обещало проблемы.

– Теперь-то точно нет, – сказал он легко, и Тобираме показалось, будто он только что протрезвел ровно на три пиалы, хотя, конечно, ни капли не протрезвел.

Что-то было не так, но он не стал уделять этому пристальное внимание – саке шумело в висках мягким океаном, и сон настойчиво закрывал ему тяжёлые веки. Утром Тобирама проснулся с гудящей головой и расходился только после обеда – сел за свитки, но так толком ничего и не сделал, потому что Изуна, развалившийся в бочке с водой, запрокинул голову, спуская мокрые волосы к полам, и небрежно предложил ему:

– Давай потрахаемся.

Тобирама устало помассировал переносицу – он подозревал, что Изуна вцепился в него с каким-то умыслом, и предполагал, что всё это плохо закончится. Если Изуна что-то вбил себе в голову, пытаться его отговорить было бессмысленно – пустая трата времени, потому что он мог сделать вид, что согласился, а потом пойти и решить всё по-своему, что приводило теоретически к ещё большему количеству проблем и вопросов. Не его самого приводило, конечно же. Тобирама не хотел плясать под его дудку, но Изуна действительно умел быть _невыносимым_.

– Если хочешь трахаться, займись собой сам, – отозвался Тобирама, пытаясь вчитаться в иероглифы, – они складывались в слова, но смысл этих слов Тобирама понимал через раз.

Плеск воды наполнил уши воздушной ватой.

– Да брось, – сказал Изуна насмешливо. – Ты сам напряжён настолько, что тобой можно дрова рубить.

Намёк был прозрачным как вода между колен Изуны. Тобирама поймал себя на мысли, что не хочет думать о коленях Изуны.

– Спасибо, обойдусь, – процедил он сквозь зубы и краем глаза заметил, что Изуна вытянул ноги, – бочка стояла у стены, поэтому пятки он поставил на согретый очагом камень и разогнул колени.

Ноги у него были крепкие и длинные – Тобирама мог представить, с какой силой они стискивали, когда…

Стоп, сказал он себе.

Из раздумий его вывел расслабленный голос Изуны.

– Что тебя останавливает на этот раз? – поинтересовался он небрежно. – Гордость? Неприязнь? Страх? – в его интонациях звучала явная насмешка. – Может, ты беспокоишься, что я воспользуюсь моментом твоей слабости и нападу на тебя?

Тобирама даже от свитков оторвался.

– Ты сам себя слышишь? – спросил он таким тоном, будто попросил Изуну принести ему яблоки, а тот принёс апельсины.

Изуна пожал обнажённым плечом.

– Тогда не вижу причин, по которым ты мог бы отказаться, – он поочерёдно согнул сначала одно колено, потом другое, разминая. – Я не предлагаю тебе вывернуть передо мной душу. Это просто секс, – он хмыкнул. – Взаимовыручка в этих тяжёлых походных условиях, – развеселился. – Кто поможет тебе в беде, если не верный товарищ по несчастью.

Тобирама опустил дифирамбы по поводу верных товарищей – от Изуны у него снова начинала гудеть голова.

– Я не хочу трахаться, – сказал он хлёстко.

Изуну это, кажется, поставило в тупик – на какое-то время он замолчал. Потом ожил – оглянулся через плечо, и его взгляд обжёг Тобираме лицо.

– _Сейчас_ не хочешь? – спросил он, прищурившись. – Или не хочешь со мной?

Вопрос был с определённым подвохом – Тобираме пришлось глубоко вдохнуть и шумно выдохнуть, чтобы взять себя в руки. Изуна смотрел на него чёрным глазом чуть насмешливо – будто был уверен, что, в конце концов, добьётся своего. На самом деле такая реакция настораживала. Больше потому, что Изуна действительно мог, – у него много чего получалось, даже если Тобирама сомневался в этом до последнего.

– Просто не хочу, – отозвался Тобирама и поднял ладонь, показывая, что разговор окончен. – Выручай себя сам.

Это было ошибкой.

– Без проблем, – отозвался Изуна с насмешкой и поставил стопы на мокрые бортики, широко разводя бёдра.

Если бы Тобирама пил, он бы обязательно поперхнулся. Ладонь Изуны двигалась между ног медленно и ритмично – с силой сжимала внизу и мягко касалась сверху. Изуна молчал, только его дыхание становилось всё глубже и шумнее, а когда он кончал, то выгнулся, вцепившись пальцами в мокрый бортик, и расплескал вокруг бочки целую лужу остывающей воды. Он не проронил ни одного лишнего звука, только сипло длинно выдохнул, сводя колени, и расслабленно замычал сквозь сомкнутые губы, когда расправил обнажённые плечи и размял затёкшую шею. Огонь оставлял на его светлой коже дрожащие отблески и оттенял россыпь шрамов: глубокие рубцы от стрел и ровную летящую полосу вдоль позвоночника – подарок от Тобирамы на совершеннолетие.

Тобираму не смутил его маленький спектакль – он не раз был в походах и прекрасно осознавал, что за шорохи доносились из-под чужих одеял, но с удивлением обнаружил себя внимательно смотрящим и со стиснутой кистью в руке. В ровной строчке иероглифов расползалась блестящая жирная клякса, а внизу живота будто застыл чугунный шар – зрелище Тобираму не возбудило, но определённое впечатление оставило. Честно сказать – неоднозначное. Тобираме казалось, что даже затылок Изуны смотрел на него крайне ехидно и с надменной ухмылкой.

В чём-то Изуна, чёрт его дери, был прав – какую-то степень напряжения Тобирама испытывал. Большая часть этой раздражающей скованности сползла с его каменных плеч, когда они с Изуной в очередной раз набили друг другу носы, но какие-то скудные крохи остались и теперь неприятно свербели в горле сорными колючками, будто мелкие царапины, которые, хоть и мелкие, но всегда мерзко и долго ноют. Тобирама не обращал на них должного внимания – было не время, не место, и находились дела поважнее – до тех пор, пока Изуна не раздвинул свои чёртовы ноги и не опустил между ними свою чёртову руку. Тобирама не был ни дураком, ни лицемером – он всегда мастерски разбирался с вопросами собственных желаний, но давно пора было привыкнуть к тому, что рядом с Изуной все планы шли крахом.

Да, хорошо, он был напряжён – а кто бы не был, пройди он такой же путь, какой проделали они. Конечно, Тобирама знал множество способов это напряжение снять – можно было подраться, чем они уже занимались, можно было утонуть в бочке с ледяной водой, можно было сконцентрироваться на глобальных целях и проблемах насущных, можно было потренироваться, в конце концов. Можно было и потрахаться, если предоставлялась такая возможность, – кто-то считал этот путь наиболее приятным, Тобирама же считал его ещё одним решением проблемы, не более. Но Изуне он благополучно солгал. Возможно – если хорошо подумать, – он предпочёл бы решить вопрос подобным путём.

 _Возможно_.

Изуна, естественно, уже знал об этом.

Его рука легла Тобираме на колено холодным мёртвым грузом, когда они доиграли очередную партию под саке и треск огня. Можно было скинуть её, разозлиться и разбить Изуне лицо. Потом бы они сидели у очага и обменивались саше с лекарственными травами и целебными примочками – Изуна бы сетовал на разорванные губы, на щеке Тобирамы, скорее всего, появился бы ещё один укус, и утром бы они оба проснулись с опухшими физиономиями. Ладонь у Тобирамы на колене была твёрдой и уверенной. Изуна не улыбался – ни зло, ни ехидно, ни насмешливо, – а его взгляд был прямым и требовательным.

Пан или пропал. Драка с неприятными последствиями или здоровый, ни к чему не обязывающий секс.

Тобирама тяжело прикрыл глаза – эта страна, эта буря, это место и это ожидание сводили с ума.

Изуна сводил с ума – больше всего Изуна.

Он перекинул ноги через бёдра Тобирамы, а когда склонился, чтобы спустить резинку чужих штанов и вообще увидеть, что делали его руки, то уткнулся лбом Тобираме в грудь. Тот запрокинул голову, ещё раз обдумывая, какого чёрта он вообще согласился на всё это предприятие, но потом Изуна сжал его мягкий член в ладони, и мысли потекли сквозь пальцы шелестящим песком. Тобирама нахмурился и бросил мрачный взгляд перед собой. Изуна смотрел прямо в угрюмое лицо Тобирамы, и его сухие губы насмешливо улыбались.

Он был невыносим – всегда был невыносим.

Возбуждение тугой и ленивой пружиной закручивалось внизу живота вслед за тем, как твердел ствол у Изуны в руках. Тот занимался своим нехитрым делом с интересом исследователя, и отчего-то складывалось впечатление, что сам Тобирама ему не особо-то, в принципе, и нужен. Эта мысль оставила после себя и весёлую злость, и глухое раздражение. Тобирама требовательно толкнулся в руку Изуны, и тот бросил на него короткий, многообещающий взгляд.

– Терпение, – сказал он насмешливо и елейно ухмыльнулся Тобираме в лицо, до чёрных пятен перед глазами сжимая ладонь у того между бёдер.

Тобирама дёрнулся.

– Я тебе руки оторву, если ещё раз так сожмёшь, – предупредил он, выцеживая слова сквозь зубы, и Изуна мягко коснулся большим пальцем его набухшей головки.

После грубой ласки это касание пустило мелкую дрожь вдоль позвоночника – Тобирама задышал глубже и чаще.

– Тебе понравятся мои руки, – пообещал Изуна небрежно и задумчиво прищурился, рассматривая чужой пах. – И правда.

– Что «и правда»? – не понял Тобирама.

Изуна поднял на него насмешливый взгляд – весь он был сделан из острых насмешек.

– Ты действительно можешь испытывать возбуждение.

Тобирама стиснул челюсти – если закрыть глаза, можно представить, что это вовсе не Изуна. Что за стенами не бушует метель, их не ждёт чужая страна, и единственная проблема, которую стоит решить на повестке дня, – провести ли утро на плацу, встретиться ли с советом или сразу же засесть над техниками в лаборатории.

– Заткнись, – посоветовал Тобирама.

К сожалению, он был реалистом – дрочил ему всё же Изуна.

Ухмылку с его губ ужасно хотелось стереть кулаком, по старинке, самым проверенным методом – вместо этого Тобирама положил ладонь на крепкое бедро Изуны и с силой сжал, ощущая жар чужой кожи даже через плотную штанину. Изуна заторможено замер, будто завис в нескольких сантиметрах над землёй, медленно опустил взгляд на пальцы, стиснувшие его, а потом легко толкнул руку Тобирамы запястьем.

– У меня не встанет, – сказал он серьёзно, покачав головой, показалось даже, что слегка расстроено. – Я слишком много выпил.

Тобирама прищурился – Изуна скрутил волосы в узел, но одна из длинных прядей выпала и теперь лежала ядовитой змеёй на его плече, выглядывающем из разреза косодэ.

– Но недостаточно, чтобы держать свои руки при себе, – хмыкнул он.

Изуна стиснул его член у основания – Тобирама выгнулся к руке и закусил губы изнутри. Горячая волна ошпарила его крепкий живот, затем расползлась раскалёнными пятнами по разведённым бёдрам и застывшим на вдохе рёбрам.

– Тебя что-то не устраивает? – спросил Изуна, наклоняя голову к плечу. В его глазах блестел яркий огонь. – Или я делаю что-то не так? Не так трогаю? – он мягко погладил под головкой, задумчиво прикусывая нижнюю губу небольшим клыком. – Как надо? – его взгляд обжёг почти физически. – Как тебе нравится?

Тобирама стиснул челюсти и толкнул бёдра его рукам навстречу – на самом деле Изуна трогал действительно хорошо. Не так, как Тобирама привык, но было приятно – давало необходимую разгрузку и разгоняло пульсирующую кровь по напряжённому телу. Если подумать – если представить, что не Изуна сидел между его ног, – эти руки Тобираме действительно нравились.

– Быстро, – сказал он между движениями. – Сильно. Жёстко.

Изуна фыркнул – его кулак крепко стиснул ствол под головкой, и несколько следующих движений, резких и тяжёлых, на какое-то мгновение выкинули Тобираму из реальности.

– Ты даже здесь умудряешься быть скучным, – горячее дыхание Изуны осело на щеке – на той щеке, в которую уже дважды вцепились зубами.

Тобирама поймал его взгляд – скривил губы, шумно выдохнул, двигаясь вместе с ладонью Изуны.

– Что же ты тогда тут забыл?

Его вопрос остался без ответа – Изуна охватил его коротким задумчивым взглядом, и в глазах мелькнуло что-то, что привычно Тобираму насторожило. Изуна вдруг подался назад – склонился над чужим пахом, сжал ствол в ладони и небрежным движением забрал выпавшую прядь волос за ухо. Затем провёл по набухшей головке сомкнутыми губами, сухими и грубыми, – так он делал с яблоками, когда над чем-то размышлял. Тобираму прошило вдоль позвоночника дважды – во-первых, он понятия не имел, как теперь смотреть на Изуну и яблоки без лишнего раздражения, во-вторых, да, Изуна был пьян. Но, чёрт, не настолько же он был пьян, чтобы…

Тобирама запретил себе думать об этом. Было хорошо, решил он и закусил губу изнутри.

Чёрт, было _слишком_ хорошо.

Изуна разомкнул губы – они плотно обхватили головку и скользнули вниз по стволу. Влажный жар стиснул Тобираму вместе с крепкой ладонью, а дурацкие волосы, так не вовремя выпавшие из узла на чёрном затылке, защекотали кожу на каменном животе – лучше бы Изуна оставил их распущенными или забрал в хвост. Можно было бы вцепиться в них пальцами, намотать на кулак и вбиться Изуне в горло одним толчком – заставить раскрыть рот шире и жёстко зафиксировать челюсть ладонью. Да, подумал он, – хвост шёл Изуне намного больше. Не то чтобы Тобирама действительно думал о его волосах, но ритмично двигающийся между ног затылок волей-неволей наводил на определённые размышления.

В конце концов, его лихорадочные мысли сбило в вязкий студень – Тобираму выгнуло чужому рту навстречу, скрутило мелкой дрожью и будто смело обжигающей волной сухого ветра. Он даже зажмурился и стиснул пальцы в крепкий кулак, когда кончал. Потом дышал, уставившись в темноту перед закрытыми глазами, а когда разомкнул веки, пожалел, что вообще решил так поступить.

Смешок Изуны был коротким и надменным – звучал так, будто Изуна прекрасно знал, что победит, а теперь просто напоминал об этом, так, как бы между делом. На его пальцах и губах блестела сперма Тобирамы. Тот откинул голову и закрыл лицо подрагивающей ладонью.

Твою мать, подумал он.

Твою мать.

***

Ухмылка у Изуны на лице была широкой и надменной – он улыбался как человек, который точно знал, чего хочет, и который уже получил то, что хотел. К слову, он не просто получил – он всё ещё получал.

– Тебя это заводит, – сказал Тобирама с расстановкой и протянул руку, чтобы запустить пальцы в чужие волосы.

Изуна не дался – сощурился, предупреждая, что если ладонь Тобирамы вдруг случайно окажется у него в волосах, то там и останется.

– Что именно, по твоему мнению? – спросил он, наклонив голову, и ворох чёрных волос волной упал ему за спину.

Вцепиться бы в них и уткнуть Изуну носом в подушку, набитую прошлогодним сеном.

Тобирама качнул головой.

– Спать с бывшим врагом.

Ответ поставил Изуну в тупик – он нахмурился и медленно повёл плечом.

– То есть после стольких лет тесного сотрудничества «бывшие враги» – это всё, на что ты способен? – спросил он с ядовитой насмешкой.

Тобирама раздражённо цокнул языком.

– А ты чего ожидал? – поинтересовался он между делом.

Изуна хмыкнул и пожал обнажёнными плечами – его косодэ сбилось к локтям, когда Тобирама неосторожно развёл летящие полы в стороны.

– От тебя – ничего, – признался он. – Что вообще можно ожидать от человека, который даже во время секса держит связку кунаев под рукой?

Тобирама оскалился.

– Заткнись, – рыкнул он. – Я, по крайней мере, не озабоченный.

Изуна насмешливо фыркнул и откинулся на локти – полы косодэ поползли вверх, открывая его блестящие от маслянистой смазки бёдра и каменный живот. Он поставил стопу Тобираме на колено и небрежно поинтересовался:

– Разве любовь к сексу считается озабоченностью?

Тобирама перехватил его лодыжку – сжал в пальцах и рывком подтащил Изуну к себе, прижимая его подколенную ямку к собственному плечу.

– Если это касается тебя – то да.

Изуна задумчиво повёл плечами – тени лизнули разлёт ключиц, бугорки рёбер, тугие жгуты гибких мышц – и накрепко зажал плечо Тобирамы под коленом. Того качнуло вперёд – он поставил ладонь рядом с боком Изуны, чтобы удержать равновесие, и недовольно нахмурился, настороженно смотря на пиалу в свободной руке. Часть водки плеснула через плоский край и неровным пятном расползлась по шкуре.

– Буду считать это комплиментом, – сказал Изуна, усмехнувшись, и забрал пиалу из чужих пальцев.

Пригубил сам, смакуя острый вкус во рту, а после его яркий влажный язык быстро лизнул уголок губ. Тобирама оторвал взгляд от его рта и с силой сжал крепкое колено на собственном плече – отвёл в сторону, заставляя Изуну раскрыть бёдра шире, и положил свободную ладонь на твёрдый, судорожно сократившийся от прикосновения живот. Ладонной стороны запястья коснулась головка напряжённого члена, мягкая и влажная от выступившей смазки, – Изуна был возбуждён и не скрывал этого.

– Это не комплимент, – возразил Тобирама раздражённо. – Я бы никогда в жизни не додумался делать тебе комплименты.

Изуна коротко рассмеялся – мышцы пресса у Тобирамы под рукой туго дрогнули, Изуна вытянулся, балансируя на локтях, и запрокинул голову, открывая гибкую шею с тугими жилами. Выдохнул в каменный свод над головой.

– Ну да, – хмыкнул он колко, с издёвкой. – Я совсем забыл, что при всех своих достоинствах ты ужасно недальновидный.

Тобирама стиснул челюсти – одним рывком сложил Изуну пополам, прижимая его бёдра к его же животу, затем свёл ему колени и закинул их на плечо. Влажные от воды, смазки и жара огня ягодицы вжались в его открытый пах и скрутили напряжённую пружину между ног в комок раздражённых нервов. Изуна чувствовал его, Тобирамы, возбуждение и с едким, раздражающим наслаждением улыбался – широко, ехидно и надменно, как _победитель_ , хотя они вели игру, где по определению не могло быть проигравших. Наверное. Они всегда стояли друг против друга – на войне, на советах, на спаррингах, – всегда были оппонентами и никогда не могли прийти к компромиссу. Ничего не поменялось, даже когда они легли в одну постель.

Тобирама сцепил зубы, прижался к чужим ягодицам так тесно, что ощутил горячей кожей каждую напряжённую мышцу, и с силой толкнулся – его член скользнул между влажных бёдер Изуны, и того протащило по узкой койке так, что ему пришлось схватиться за выщербленный край обеими руками. Он плотно сомкнул губы, закусывая их изнутри, выгнулся движению навстречу и медленно (будто смаковал отобранное саке) прикрыл глаза – ресницы его коротко дрожали, а тренированные мышцы ритмично сокращались под бумажной кожей. Койка, на которой Тобирама разложил Изуну, была высокой и узкой – пришлось спустить ногу и упереться стопой в нагретые доски, чтобы двигаться без ужимок. Между каменных бёдер Изуны было тесно, жарко и влажно. Изуна вскинулся, когда Тобирама обхватил его член крепкой ладонью и грубо прижал головку большим пальцем. Изуну выгнуло к этому касанию – его руки, цепляющиеся за край койки над головой, напряглись тугими жгутами мышц, а рёбра спружинили сорванным вдохом. Он сосредоточенно хмурился и смотрел из-под коротких ресниц чуть украдкой, будто через толщу мутной воды. Губы его были крепко сомкнуты.

Изуна молчал.

В жизни было мало ситуаций, которые могли заставить Изуну закрыть рот, но когда они трахались, он всегда молчал. Иногда в самом начале, когда падал Тобираме в руки или подминал под себя, он ещё мог отпускать колкие комментарии и сомнительные шуточки – затем мышцы его каменели, он старательно сосредотачивался на собственных ощущениях и не говорил ни слова. Тобирама мог представить, что его ждало, трещи Изуна без умолку ещё и во время секса, но тот, к счастью, использовал рот только для того, чтобы глубоко дышать. Не издавал ни единого звука, даже не стонал. Тобирама догадывался, что ему хорошо, только по его сломанным терпкой линией губам и всплеску душной чакры, растекающейся по языку привычной горечью. Впрочем, если бы Изуну что-то не устраивало, он бы обязательно об этом сообщил во всех доступных формах. Не то чтобы Тобирама действительно беспокоился о том, получит ли Изуна разрядку или нравится ли ему всё, что происходило между ними, просто когда-то Тобираму научили, что партнёра следовало уважать. Так же, как следовало уважать своих соратников или противников – ну, тех, которые действительно заслуживали уважения.

С Изуной было… не совсем понятно. Ещё месяц назад, когда они мерили шагами одни и те же улицы, Тобирама был абсолютно уверен в своём отношении к Изуне – тот раздражал и настораживал, был обстоятельством перемирия, с которым приходилось, стиснув челюсти, мириться. Тобирама присматривался к нему, как к другим людям, которые ему не нравились и от которых он подсознательно или вполне осознанно ждал подвоха. Да, их связывала долгая и насыщенная история, но это не выделяло Изуну среди остальных подозреваемых. По крайней мере, так Тобирама думал, пока они не остались вдвоём посреди целого мира. С Изуной всегда было сложно, но теперь, когда их, помимо всего, связывала долгая, выматывающая дорога, полная неоднозначных решений, сомнительных событий и озадачивающих размышлений, стало совершенно…

Тобирама моргнул и опустил взгляд на залитое краской лицо. Щёки у Изуны горели от возбуждения, и красные пятна расцвели поверх синяков пёстрыми бутонами – поцеловали ключицы и тугие ямки между рёбрами, тазовые кости и низ крепкого живота, даже колени и лодыжки тронули ярким всполохом. Рот у Тобирамы сам собой расплылся в грубой, насмешливой ухмылке.

Точно.

С Изуной было _невыносимо_.

В тот памятный вечер – первый вечер, – когда всё закончилось, Изуна просто потянулся гибким зверем, разминая затёкшие плечи, умылся и прополоскал рот – сделал всё так невозмутимо, будто ничего только что не произошло. По сути, ничего и не произошло – Изуна хотел залезть Тобираме в штаны, и тот ему позволил, только и всего. О мотивах Изуны Тобирама мог только догадываться – тот выглядел как человек, которому нравилось не только удовольствие получать (получать довольно легко и беззаботно, к слову), но и делиться этим удовольствием с другими. Почему именно Тобирама попал в список невообразимых щедрот, тот лишь предполагал. В любом случае Изуна напрашивался сам, и отказывать ему в сложившихся обстоятельствах было не то чтобы так уж глупо, но довольно сомнительно. Если не так, он достал бы Тобираму как-нибудь иначе, у него хорошо получалось, и он этим несказанно гордился. Если он хотел трахаться вместо того, чтобы спорить или драться, – что ж, неплохая альтернатива. По сути дела, если подумать, у Тобирамы не было объективных причин, чтобы отказываться. Они застряли здесь, только вдвоём, на этом маленьком клочке земли в эпицентре снежной бури, и никто, никогда и ни за что не узнал бы, чем они тут, помимо всего, занимались. Просто один из способов относительно безопасного взаимодействия – секс без обязательств и сакральных первопричин. Тобираму устраивало, Изуну – подавно.

Удивительно, но, кажется, в этом вопросе они действительно пришли к компромиссу.

За завтраком Изуна снова трещал без умолку – был раздражающим бельмом на глазу, пристально щурился и отпускал ехидные комментарии по поводу и без. Они доиграли партию, которую не закончили накануне, потому что кто-то не мог держать свои руки при себе, и сцепились лбами в очередном дурацком споре. Тобирама бы лучше закопался в свитки с техниками, чем молол с Изуной языком, но тот умудрялся оставаться центром вселенной, даже если спорить с ним не хотелось и совершенно не имело смысла. Тобирама успел даже чертыхнуться на самого себя – куда девалось его хвалёное хладнокровие и способность держать ситуацию под контролем, когда Изуна открывал рот.

Тобирама мог бы и запомнить, где они разошлись во мнениях, но когда ситуация накалилась как кочерга в разгоревшемся огне, Изуна небрежно упал ему на колени и вместо того, чтобы заехать кулаком в нос, вцепился ладонью в волосы у Тобирамы на затылке, заставил его откинуть голову и до боли сжал зубы на открывшейся шее, точно так же, как вгрызался Тобираме в щёку. Тот зарычал и толкнул Изуну в грудь – они перекатились, Тобирама навис над ним разозлённой тенью, но Изуна только ухмыльнулся и раздвинул крепкие бёдра. Тобирама знал, что одной быстрой дрочкой под саке и треск огня дело не закончится, но взгляд Изуны всё равно обжёг. Он смотрел так, будто знал, что Тобирама уже сдался – Тобирама это проигрышем не считал, поэтому довольствоваться собственным самомнением ему не позволил.

Одежды на Изуне было чертовски много – он мёрз и кутался во всё, что попадалось под руку, время от времени становясь похожим на неровную кучу разноцветных шкур. Тобирама чуть не порвал его косодэ, когда тянул с плеч, – ткань громко затрещала, и Изуна не менее громко зашипел, пихая Тобираму стопой в плечо. Тот перехватил острую лодыжку, со злобой сжимая до хруста, и Изуна, выпутавшись из косодэ, заехал свободной пяткой ему в живот. Они сцепились, раздетые и напряжённые до звона, а потом Тобирама вжался пахом в разведённые бёдра Изуны, и они оба шумно выдохнули, встречаясь взглядами. Горячая волна настойчивыми покалываниями спустилась вдоль позвоночника и знойным жаром растеклась от паха к подрагивающим коленям. Ладно, подумал Тобирама.

Ладно.

Отношение Изуны к сексу было лёгким и небрежным. Как и Тобирама, он не считал его чем-то особенным и вступал в связи достаточно свободно – стоило вспомнить неудавшуюся оргию, которую он организовал, когда они переводили дух в борделе на территории страны Земли. То, что Изуна решил трахаться с ним, с Тобирамой, это только доказывало – он ловко отбросил ненужные предубеждения и просто получал удовольствие даже в такой непростой выматывающей ситуации. Но, несмотря на всю небрежность, с которой он относился к сексу, даже у него, как выяснилось, были определённого рода табу. Тобирама не знал, с чем они связаны, но молча согласился с ними, потому что противоречить Изуне в данном вопросе попросту не имело смысла.

Это вылезло, когда Тобирама попытался перевернуть Изуну на живот, – тот смотрел из-под ресниц с предвкушением, чуть ехидно. Взгляд хватал в сети с тем же успехом, с каким шаринган затягивал в гендзюцу, и Тобираме такой эффект, конечно, не нравился. Он схватил Изуну за плечо, толкнул носом в распластанные по доскам шкуры и придавил ладонью между лопаток. Тот не сразу понял, что произошло, а когда обнаружил себя лежащим лицом вниз, вскинулся на согнутых руках и громко, настороженно зашипел. Его острые лопатки дёрнулись к позвоночнику, мышцы напряглись каменными пластами, он обернулся через плечо, и его злой взгляд заставил Тобираму осечься.

– Не смей, – сказал Изуна низко, скалясь, и Тобирама с неприязнью прищурился.

Между коротких ресниц Изуны ярким всполохом мелькнул шаринган. Тобирама, наверное, совсем сошёл с ума в этом белом безмолвии, потому что опасность, всколыхнувшаяся в венах, раздула дрожащий огонь в замершей груди, и его горячие языки настойчивыми всплесками полезли между скованных рёбер. Ладно, подумал он снова, – если Изуну не устраивает поза, Тобирама не будет его в неё раскладывать, хотя ситуация в целом настораживала. Что такого случилось у Изуны, что он так остро среагировал на простую смену положения? Было, как минимум, интересно, но Изуна схватил его бока ногами, и Тобирама решил, что подумает об этом позже, – если вообще соберётся.

К слову, он был прав – длинные ноги Изуны, с грубыми рубцами и вечными корками на сбитых коленях, действительно сжимали чертовски крепко, будто пытались раздавить. Изуна даже рассмеялся, когда Тобирама завис, оглаживая его бёдра ладонями, – мышцы под кожей плавно сократились и расслабились, жаркой волной толкаясь в руки.

– Как-то раз этими бёдрами я раскроил череп одному самураю, – сказал Изуна между делом и пожал обнажёнными плечами. – Он был не очень вежлив.

Тобирама замер, царапая кончиком ногтя неровную от шрамов кожу.

– Это угроза? – спросил он, прищурившись, и Изуна насмешливо фыркнул.

– Если хочешь – будет угрозой, – он расплылся в ухмылке, но тут же охнул и сомкнул губы, стоило Тобираме обхватить ладонью его стоящий член.

Во время секса Изуна молчал – дышал отрывистыми вдохами в такт ритмичных движений и сосредоточенно хмурился, стискивая пальцы у Тобирамы на ягодицах, когда тот скользил между его разведённых бёдер, сжимая их обоих в ладони. Изуна точно знал, чего хотел, и делал всё, чтобы этого добиться, – двигался вместе с Тобирамой или ему наперекор, вставал на лопатки, запрокидывал голову и до болезненно изломанных губ сжимал ладонь на собственном члене. Когда он кончал, то крепко смыкал веки и чуть приоткрывал рот, выпуская жаркий воздух судорожными выдохами, туго натягивался звенящей струной и разом опадал, расслабленно раскидываясь на тёплых шкурах.

Тобирама видел это раз за разом, когда они трахались. Время скрутилось в беспорядочный водоворот вместе с гремящим по ту сторону стен снегом, и казалось, совершенно не двигалось с места. Они привычно не соглашались друг с другом, ругаясь по любому поводу, сидели по углам, занятый каждый своим делом, время от времени склонялись над картами, обговаривая маршруты, обсуждали страну Льдов и её возможные особенности, пили саке у огня и играли в сёги. Метель выла совсем рядом, вспенивая пригоршни непроходимого снега, утекала стремительными порывами предположительно на север, и между Тобирамой и Изуной ничего не поменялось.

Просто теперь вместо того, чтобы драться и спорить до пены у рта, они трахались. Наверное, такой исход событий вполне можно было бы предположить с самого начала – Тобирама не мог сказать с уверенностью, и его это несказанно раздражало. Ему вообще не нравилось всё, что он не мог контролировать и в чём не мог быть уверенным.

Изуна, например.

Изуна, который как-то раз отбросил доску для сёги, залпом осушил пиалу и откинулся на спину, разводя крепкие ноги в стороны. Под шкурами он был обнажён и возбуждён, а Тобирама хорошо выпил, трезво оценил свои возможности и решил, что он не настолько фригиден, чтобы остаться равнодушным.

– Ты озабочен, – сообщил Тобирама, когда Изуна огладил внутреннюю сторону собственных бёдер.

Тот многообещающе ухмыльнулся – он не выглядел вульгарным, хотя вещи, которые он делал, по определению должны были такими быть.

– Не я один, – отозвался Изуна и вытянул ногу, чтобы нажать стопой на пах Тобирамы.

Тот перехватил чужую лодыжку – это грозило перерасти в пагубную привычку, так Изуна любил разбрасываться своими проклятыми ступнями, – но только грубо огладил костяшками острые кости. Изуна расплылся в ухмылке и пропустил головку чужого члена между первым и вторым пальцем стопы, прямо через ткань штанов – как только умудрился прощупать. Тобирама глухо выдохнул и на секунду прикрыл глаза, сжимая ладонь на его ноге всё туже и крепче с каждой секундой. Изуна умудрялся наглаживать член стопой и растягивать себя одновременно, ни разу не сбившись с темпа, – ни когда Тобирама подтащил его к себе, ни когда пальцы Тобирамы бесцеремонно присоединились к его собственным. Только вскинул бёдра, позволил Тобираме развести их шире и раскрыл рот в беззвучном стоне, когда давление внутри, судя по всему, стало невыносимым – таким же невыносимым, каким был сам Изуна.

Сильные ноги схватили в капкан – Тобирама сжал пальцы над тазовыми костями Изуны и, стиснув челюсти, толкнулся в него. Это было не то чтобы легко, но мышцы быстро поддались и туго обхватили, сжимая. Тобирама низко выдохнул, когда лицо обожгло густой краской, а ощущения раскалённым чугуном стекли по позвонкам прямо к копчику.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Изуна насмешливо – открытость позы его, казалось, совершенно не беспокоила. – Выглядишь так, будто сейчас в обморок упадешь.

Тобирама нахмурился – лицо и грудь горели от возбуждения.

– Нет, просто, – он толкнулся глубже, зажмурившись на секунду, и Изуна закусил губы изнутри. – Это оказалось легче, чем я представлял.

Изуна усмехнулся – его короткий смешок перешёл в звучный выдох, когда Тобирама оказался в нём полностью, и он стиснул челюсти, не позволяя голосу соскользнуть с бесцветных губ. Издавать звуки – тоже было своего рода табу, и Изуна следовал ему, как какому-то негласному правилу. Тобираме в какой-то момент даже стало интересно, как нужно было трахать Изуну, чтобы он кричал и захлёбывался собственным голосом. Если бы Тобирама был достаточно пьян, он бы обязательно добавил этот пункт в список негласных дел. Но он не был – он спал с Изуной, потому что была такая возможность – возможность получить разрядку, сбросить напряжение и банально согреться, – а не потому, что хотел именно Изуну.

– Чтобы хорошо потрахаться, нужно много масла и терпения, – сказал Изуна сипло и зажмурился, раскрываясь. – Всего-то.

Тобирама взял под контроль дыхание и сосредоточился, с каждым толчком погружаясь в Изуну глубже. Тот гибко вытянулся под Тобирамой, балансируя на жарких волнах, и с удовольствием зажмурился, кусая нижнюю губу мелким клыком.

– Ты не первый раз в пассивной роли, верно? – спросил Тобирама хрипло, лизнув пересохшие губы, и Изуна приоткрыл один глаз, мутным взглядом смотря из-под коротких ресниц.

Губы его были обескуражено изломаны, и ему пришлось сконцентрироваться, чтобы ответить.

– Будет у меня с тобой в чём-то первый раз, вот ещё, – фыркнул он и беззвучно охнул приоткрытым ртом, откидывая голову на шкуры.

Тобирама скользнул ладонью по его открытым бёдрам и прижал набухший член – Изуна судорожно выдохнул и вытянул руки над головой, выгибаясь движениям навстречу. Его рёбра туго дрогнули, мышцы живота неровно сократились, и ноги сжали Тобираму крепче – тому даже пришлось постараться, чтобы вернуться к размеренному темпу в этом плотном кольце напряжённых мышечных жгутов. Голова шла кругом, но он не позволял себе её потерять: в конце концов, под ним лежал Изуна – а Тобирама прекрасно знал, что от Изуны можно было ожидать чего угодно.

– Тебя не беспокоит такая позиция? – поинтересовался Тобирама между движениями – он старался контролировать дыхание, но всё равно сбивался и проглатывал вязкие окончания слов. – Она довольно открытая, – пояснил он, когда заметил вопросительный взгляд снизу. – Уязвимая, я бы сказал.

Изуна гибко встал на лопатки, толкаясь Тобираме навстречу, и того окатило жгучей волной – он даже поймал Изуну за бока, мешая ему двигаться, чтобы не свихнуться в зыбкой горькой духоте. У него был опыт – не такой богатый, каким, судя по всему, обладал Изуна, но всё же, – и Тобирама не мог вспомнить, чтобы с кем-то ему было настолько вязко и горячо. С другой стороны – возможно, дело было как раз в том, что это был Изуна.

Тот, к слову, ехидно щурился.

– Если ты считаешь эту позицию уязвимой, – выдохнул он, и его мышцы стиснули Тобираму так крепко, что тот охнул, вцепляясь Изуне в бока, – то у меня для тебя плохие новости.

Изуна сел одним рывком, и часть фразы горячим дыханием осталась у Тобирамы на щеке – как раз там, где под красной отметиной синел багровый укус. Тобираме почудилось, что он оказался ещё глубже, там, где жар чужого тела казался до боли обжигающим. Он стиснул челюсти, поймал Изуну под лопатки, и тот перенёс вес тела на колени, двигаясь самостоятельно.

Хорошо, пример был действительно показательным – Тобираме об этом, правда, думать было некогда. Изуна у него под ладонями был неуправляемым огнём, и всё, что он делал, напоминало Тобираме те влажные крамольные фантазии, которыми его сверстники втихаря делились друг с другом, когда они были подростками. Тобирама, конечно, ни с кем ничем не делился – он вообще ни в чём подобном не участвовал и ни о чём таком не разговаривал, но, признаться, фантазии когда-то были и у него. Правильнее сказать – сны. Ему снились юноши и мужчины, и после таких снов он просыпался в холодном поту и с прокушенной губой – чертыхался на себя, неспособный взять собственное тело под контроль, и с завидным упрямством концентрировался на медитации и выматывающих тренировках.

Когда Изуна кончал, он зажмуривал глаза. Тобирама неотрывно смотрел прямо в его лицо, чуть запрокинув голову, и закусывал губы – от тяжёлых волн накатывающего оргазма и от той силы, с которой Изуна цеплялся за его плечи, жёстко и ритмично двигаясь на его бёдрах. Тобирама никогда себе не признавался, но теперь, смотря, как Изуна запрокидывает голову, беззвучно раскрывая рот, понимал, что может это сделать, – признаться себе. Было время, когда ему снились не только безымянные юноши и мужчины, чьи лица были стёрты обстоятельствами сна или переделаны под черты, когда-то пришедшиеся Тобираме по душе.

Как-то раз ему приснился Изуна.

Тобираму не испугал этот факт – больше насторожил и попросту не понравился. Ему было пятнадцать, он рос по часам, гормоны в его крови бушевали как вода, которую он складывал в разозлённых драконов, а они с Изуной постоянно сталкивались на поле боя лоб в лоб. Тобирама думал о нём, Тобирама тренировался до изнеможения, чтобы вырезать его проклятые красные глаза, и не было ничего удивительного в том, что истощённое сознание подкинуло ему лицо его заклятого врага – ещё по-детски округлое, но с уже обостряющимися скулами и жёсткой линией нижней челюсти. Изуна сидел между его коленей, угловатый и несуразный, с распущенными волосами, ещё даже не доросшими до выступающих лопаток, и вещи, которые он делал с Тобирамой, заставили того проснуться со стоном на раскрытых губах. Хаширама тогда перепугался больше него – был свято уверен, что Тобираме приснился жуткий кошмар, и тот не стал переубеждать его в обратном.

Изуна больше никогда не приходил к нему во снах, но этот единственный эпизод Тобирама запомнил очень хорошо – он всегда безжалостно зажимал слабости в кулаке и, сколько бы времени не прошло, держал в голове, как отработанный для самоанализа материал. Изуна больше не приходил к нему во снах, и Тобирама никогда не думал о нём как о возможном партнёре на ночь. Он был уверен, что ему никогда бы и в голову не пришла подобная мысль. Ну, до тех пор, пока Изуна ненавязчиво не предложил ему переспать – просто потому, что они могли это сделать.

Потом Изуна лежал на шкурах, задумчиво перебирая в пальцах пряди собственных волос. Его ягодицы всё ещё лежали у Тобирамы на бёдрах, и тот не сталкивал их лишь потому, что оргазм выжал досуха.

– Чёрт, – сказал Изуна глухо и зажмурился как кот, уткнувшийся носом в подушку, набитую мятой. – Это было лучше, чем я себе представлял.

Тобирама вздрогнул – откинул влажные волосы со лба и лениво нахмурился.

– Представлял себе что? – уточнил он, хотя уже догадывался, что именно представлял себе Изуна.

Тот оправдал все его ожидания.

– Секс с тобой.

Тобирама принял заявление к сведению – после всего ему трудно было чему-то удивляться.

– Ты представляешь себе соитие со всеми, с кем пересекаешься? – спросил он, откидываясь на поставленные позади спины ладони. – Или я на каком-то особом положении?

Изуна фыркнул и забросил руки за голову, вытягиваясь крепкой струной, – его каменные мышцы зажали Тобираме бока, и тот недовольно поморщился.

– Можно сказать, что на особом, – Изуна пожал плечами, когда расслабился. – Мы столько лет провели нос к носу, что я рассматривал тебя со всех сторон, – он небрежно махнул рукой. – Ну, я говорил.

Тобирама коротко вскинул брови.

– Я бы никогда не додумался рассматривать тебя в качестве партнёра для секса, – отозвался он, и Изуна рассмеялся мягким потрескиванием огня.

– Ничего другого я от тебя и не ожидал, – он зашипел, когда Тобирама до боли стиснул его колено в ладони. – Я до последнего не был уверен, трахался ли ты вообще когда-нибудь.

– И как ощущения? – поинтересовался Тобирама между делом. – Сошлось с тем, что ты себе напредставлял?

Изуна облизал сухие губы и сложил ладони на крепком животе.

– На самом деле ты меня приятно удивил, – признался он. – Я думал, ты холодный даже в постели, – он прищурился и поддел Тобираму стопой. – Но это оказалось не так.

Тобирама бросил на него снисходительный взгляд.

– Приму это за комплимент, – процедил он сквозь зубы, и Изуна оскалился.

– Один из немногих твоих плюсов.

Тобирама вернул ему оскал и сбросил его с собственных бёдер.

Метель, сковавшая их вековыми льдами, пошла на убыль – порывы ветра хоть и оставались сильными, больше не швыряли в стены пригоршни снега с ужасающим грохотом. Холод расползался от плотно прикрытой двери и полумёртвыми зверьками ползал по заиндевевшим доскам. Изуна продолжал кутаться в шкуры, пить саке и трахаться с Тобирамой, чтобы согреться, но утверждал, что стало теплее.

– Пару дней назад от этой стужи у меня отваливались пальцы, – сказал он, когда они укладывали хранилище. – Теперь они только слегка мёрзнут, если приложить ладонь к камню.

Для того чтобы убедиться, надо было высунуть нос наружу – Изуна отказался сразу же, поэтому Тобираме пришлось потратить немало чакры, чтобы удержаться на ногах и не замёрзнуть под хлеставшими по щекам порывами. Двигаться в таких условиях было бы чертовски сложно, поэтому выход решили отложить на сутки. Они потеряли суммарно около двух недель, но были во всеоружии, с полным запасом чакры, пятью планами отхода и готовые сворачивать горы, несмотря на всё, что могло ждать их на территории чужой страны. Понимание того, что уже завтра они выберутся из этой снежной ловушки, грело похлеще разгоревшегося огня и терпкого саке – грело даже лучше секса. Тобирама чувствовал себя комфортнее в полевых условиях, по уши зарывшись во вражьи кишки, чем в смиренном ожидании благосклонности недружелюбной природы. За то время, что они провели здесь, он, конечно, набрался сил, но знатно измаялся.

Изуна, к слову, тоже.

– Когда вернёмся, я потребую долгосрочный отпуск, – сказал он как-то, развалившись посреди собственного оружия, – они как раз запечатывали его по свиткам, перекладывая ближе, чтобы можно было выхватить прямо посреди боя.

Тобирама, подтягивающий крепления доспеха, косо посмотрел на Изуну.

– А сейчас ты что, не отдыхал? – спросил он недовольно, подгоняя пластины друг к другу, и Изуна поморщился так, будто съел очень кислое яблоко.

– Не смеши меня, – сказал он с неприязнью. – Сложно назвать времяпровождение с тобой отдыхом.

Тобирама вскинул бровь.

– Ты со мной трахаешься, – напомнил он, и Изуна невозмутимо пожал плечами.

– А ещё с тобой я играю в сёги, обсуждаю планы по спасению наших задниц от лавин и бьюсь против тварей, похожих на волков, но это всё ещё не отдых, – возразил он, и Тобирама швырнул в него пластину доспеха.

Попал бы прямо между глаз, но эти глаза позволяли Изуне видеть всё вокруг – он поймал пластину между ладоней, и чёрные томоэ закрутились по красной радужке. Тобирама поморщился.

– Не используй додзюцу без надобности, – проворчал он, но Изуна только швырнул пластину обратно.

– Мои глаза отдыхали слишком долго, могу теперь хоть целыми сутками затягивать потенциальных врагов в гендзюцу.

Тобирама цокнул языком.

– Прибереги силы для похода, – велел он, и Изуна демонстративно закатил глаза.

– Ты такой душный, как ты сам от себя не устаёшь.

Тобирама оскалился на него.

– Ты нарываешься.

Изуна приподнялся на локтях – его рука толкнула кунай, и тот закачался, отражая отблески весело потрескивающего пламени.

– Можешь меня трахнуть за это, – сообщил он с ухмылкой, и Тобирама бросил на него убийственный взгляд.

– Так, пожалуй, и сделаю, – процедил он сквозь зубы.

Тобирама не придавал этому никакого значения – тому, что они с Изуной спали. И спали действительно много – по большей части потому, что кто-то оказался на редкость озабоченным. У Тобирамы случались контакты подобного рода в долгих походах, и Изуна как-то раз посвятил целый обед тому, что пытался выяснить, с кем из товарищей по оружию Тобирама успел переспать. Тот честно пытался медитировать, сконцентрировавшись на собственной чакре, но чужая привычно забивалась в нос и мешала дышать. Старая песня – если Изуна чего-то хотел, надо было либо согласиться, либо разбить ему лицо. Ну, либо, как показывал опыт, переспать с ним.

– Может, ты будешь задаваться более насущными вопросами? – спросил Тобирама, впрочем, без особой надежды, и Изуна, конечно, его не разочаровал.

– Этими вопросами я задаюсь больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, – сказал он с резким смешком. – Мы уже сто раз обсудили план действий и столько же раз обсудили вероятности и риски – если ты ещё раз заговоришь со мной о возможном укладе в стране Льдов, меня стошнит.

– Не будь беспечным, – рыкнул Тобирама. – Мы понятия не имеем, что нас ждёт.

– Так мы и не узнаем, пока не попадём в самую гущу событий, – возразил Изуна и прищурился. – Когда я говорю, что некоторые обстоятельства требуют действий по ситуации, я что, по-твоему, шутки шучу?

Тобирама смерил его циничным взглядом и резко повёл плечом.

– Чёрт тебя поймёт, что в твоей голове происходит, – отозвался он недовольно и, задумчиво хмыкнув, добавил. – Иногда мне легче ненавидеть тебя, чем пытаться понять.

Глаза Изуны распахнулись на секунду – затем он прищурился, так, будто пытался рассмотреть узор на прозрачной радужке Тобирамы, и расплылся в елейной ухмылке.

– Надо же, – фыркнул он. – Я думал, у тебя на всё есть _своё собственное_ мнение.

Тобирама раздражённо закатил глаза.

– Заткнись, – посоветовал он, но Изуну это только развеселило.

– Только если расскажешь, с кем из подчинённых ты…

– Расскажу, – перебил его Тобирама хлёстко. – Расскажу с удовольствием, когда ты поведаешь мне про свои чёртовы глаза, – он оскалился, всматриваясь в ожесточившееся лицо Изуны. – Или то, что мы трахаемся, всё ещё не достаточный уровень доверия для тебя?

У Изуны на лице сменилось несколько выражений – от праведного гнева до саркастичной улыбки. В конце концов, он постучал пальцем по кончику носа, размышляя, и вскинул тёмную бровь.

– Мне всегда казалось, что ты из тех парней, кто не смешивает работу и личную жизнь, знаешь.

Утверждение звучало как хорошо завуалированная насмешка – впрочем, всё, что говорил Изуна, звучало именно так.

– У меня нет личной жизни, – огрызнулся Тобирама раздражённо.

Он хотел добавить: «Уж тем более с тобой», но Изуна глухо рассмеялся, и его колкий взгляд ужалил Тобираму за веко.

– Оно и видно.

Тобирама опрокинул его на спину – вытянулся над ним разъярённым зверьём, намотал разметавшийся ворох волос на кулак и заставил Изуну запрокинуть голову. Они столкнулись кончиками носов, и чужое дыхание осело на болезненно сомкнутых губах Тобирамы – хотелось разбить Изуне лицо, а затем уткнуть его носом в доски и заставить кричать.

Тобирама одёрнул себя.

Изуна расплылся в ухмылке – между его коротких ресниц многообещающе мелькнул шаринган, а потом растворился в блестящей черной радужке.

– Хочешь, затяну тебя в гендзюцу? – спросил он, смотря Тобираме прямо в глаза. – Покажу и сделаю с тобой вещи, которые мы не можем сделать здесь физически?

Тобирама до хруста сжал кулак у Изуны в волосах, а затем оттолкнул его от себя. Поднялся на ноги и отвернулся.

– Отвали, – бросил он через плечо.

Изуна демонстративно закатил глаза и рывком сел, скрещивая лодыжки.

– Только с тобой станет весело, как ты тут же соскакиваешь, – пожаловался он, и его взгляд обжёг Тобираме лопатки.

Тот недовольно покосился на Изуну

– Проверь вещи, – велел он. – Выходим на рассвете.

– _Предположительно_ на рассвете, – поправил его Изуна и махнул ладонью в сторону замёрзшего окна. – Из-за этого проклятого снега ни черта не видно.

Тобирама ему не ответил.

Ложиться решили раньше обычного – убрали фигуры в доску для сёги, запечатали оставшиеся бутылки и отнесли их в кладовую с провиантом. Перед сном Изуна читал что-то из клановых свитков, развалившись на животе у очага и покачивая согнутыми ногами, а Тобирама наполнил пустую бочку водой и, не нагревая до состояния кипятка, чем так любил баловаться Изуна, опустился по самые плечи. Расслабился, откидываясь на жёсткий бортик, и задумчиво уставился в орнамент покрытых инеем трещин, похожих на мёрзлую паутину, разбежавшуюся по каменному своду. Метель за окном выла и взрывала снежную пустыню резкими порывами, но теперь они точно могли пройти сквозь неё – глухое ожидание, до тупой боли стискивающее виски, закончилось. Тобирама бросил взгляд на спину Изуны и его скрещенные лодыжки, замер, рассматривая длинный шрам вдоль голени, и нахмурился. Прошло не больше двух недель, но Тобираме казалось, что минули целые месяцы, за которые они успели подраться, поругаться по поводу и без, поговорить обо всём на свете, двадцать раз обсудить дальнейшие действия, распить почти целый ящик саке, разыграть с десяток партий в сёги и натрахаться до одури. Кто-то мог сказать, что это не такое уж и плохое времяпровождение, – и Тобирама, возможно, мог бы с ним согласиться.

 _Возможно_.

В любом случае всё оставалось здесь, среди белой пустыни. Ни у Изуны, ни у Тобирамы изначально не было никаких надежд или предубеждений, и они прекрасно осознавали, что всё закончится, как только они выйдут под низкое холодное небо. В конце концов, у них была миссия, и эта миссия требовала результатов. Всё, что между ними произошло, должно было остаться в промозглой стуже.

Тобирама чуть не уснул, пригревшись в прохладной воде у тлеющего очага, – перекинулся с Изуной парой слов, ещё раз перепроверил собственные вещи и, растрепав влажные волосы, улёгся на живот, подставляя ладони под подбородок. Не успел даже вдохнуть толком, как его виска коснулась душная чакра, привычной горечью растекаясь на языке, – Изуна оседлал его ягодицы, прижался грудью к спине и кончиком носа коснулся волос у Тобирамы на затылке. Тот попытался вскинуться, но не вышло – Изуна крепко прижимал к спальнику, и его позиция, надо сказать, была действительно более выгодной.

– Какого черта ты делаешь? – прошипел Тобирама, передёргивая плечами. – Выходить рано.

– Достаточно, чтобы выспаться, – возразил Изуна, и его дыхание тронуло Тобираме загривок – тот прогнулся вслед за стёкшей вдоль позвоночника дрожью.

– Если хочешь трахаться – занимайся собой сам, – посоветовал он, и Изуна, судя по голосу, растянул губы в широкой усмешке.

– Где-то я уже это слышал, – отозвался он с издёвкой, и его дыхание коснулось виска и мочки уха.

Тобирама сощурился – как же его раздражал этот ублюдок. Разбить бы ему лицо, а потом уткнуть носом в доски и заставить…

Стоп, сказал себе Тобирама. Такие мысли уже приходили в его голову, и он так себя уже одёргивал.

Чёртов Изуна.

– Чего ты хочешь? – спросил он с неприязнью, и Изуна коротко рассмеялся – его смех облизал Тобираме ухо и задел мочку.

– Отрицание уже было, гнев тоже, а теперь ты торгуешься? – поинтересовался он между делом. – Больно медленно ты идёшь к смирению.

– К смирению с чем? – прошипел Тобирама, и Изуна расслабленно положил подбородок на его макушку.

– Со мной, я полагаю, – фыркнул он беззлобно.

Тобирама закатил глаза – снова попытался скинуть Изуну с себя, но тот крепко держал его в тисках, зажимая бёдра и мешая двигаться рукам. Знал, как прижать так, чтобы Тобирама вдохнуть толком не смог.

– Так чего тебе? – повторил тот недовольно, и Изуна потёрся носом о его волосы.

Эта простая ласка заставила вжаться лицом в спальник – мелкая дрожь зазвенела где-то между лопаток и скатилась вдоль изгиба поясницы. Изуна улыбнулся ему в затылок.

– Ты когда-нибудь был в нижней позиции? – поинтересовался он чуть небрежно, и Тобирама стиснул челюсти так крепко, будто пытался раскрошить зубы друг о дружку.

Он прикрыл глаза, размышляя, затем выругался и послал всё к чёрту.

– Был.

Изуна вздрогнул – так, будто подобный ответ поставил его в тупик.

– Да? – переспросил он с сомнением. – И кто же этот молодец, лишивший тебя девственности?

Тобирама дёрнулся – Изуна распластался по нему, придавливая к полу, и выбраться не представлялось возможным. Чем больше Тобирама бился, тем больше сил терял, – как муха, попавшая в паутину к пауку.

К очень упрямому пауку.

– Я думал, мы с тобой договорились: ты расскажешь мне про свои глаза, а я тебе про – партнёров, – в конце концов, отозвался Тобирама, но Изуна только надменно фыркнул.

– Тебе на слово верить – себя не уважать, – заявил он и небрежным жестом огладил чужие плечи.

Ситуация Тобираму выбешивала: Изуна изводил его, и самое раздражающее было в том, что неважно, чем всё закончится – дракой, спором или сексом, – Изуну устроит любой вариант. Тобирама стиснул кулаки и озлобленно запыхтел в спальник, прикидывая, не использовать ли какую-нибудь технику, чтобы вымочить Изуну до нитки, а потом вышвырнуть в бушующую стужу. Замёрзнет насмерть – и дело с концом.

Руки Изуны легли Тобираме на бока, выводя из глубоких раздумий, – тот прищурился и дёрнулся, складывая простые числа. Изуна, прижимающийся к его спине и не позволяющий двигаться, ненавязчивые ласки, издевательский смех в самое ухо и вопросы с подвохом.

Ублюдок.

– Стоп, – сказал Тобирама жёстко. – Я под тебя не лягу.

Изуна, должно быть, закатил глаза – его пальцы до боли вцепились Тобираме между рёбер и скользнули вниз, нажимая на тазовые кости.

– Никто тебя и не просит, – фыркнул он.

Тобирама попытался обернуться через плечо.

– И трахаться ты не хочешь?

Изуна усмехнулся.

– Этого я не говорил, – его язык коснулся выступающих позвонков у Тобирамы на шее, а затем скользнул вдоль позвоночника, надавливая на бугорки остистых отростков.

Тобирама напрягся, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, – язык Изуны трогал влажную после воды кожу быстро и сильно, и то, как он это делал, Тобираме определённо нравилось. Он, к сожалению или к счастью, всё же был реалистом и умел принимать истину, насколько бы ужасающей она ни была, – приходилось признаваться себе, что у Изуны получалось его заводить.

Во всех смыслах этого слова.

– Что ты… – начал Тобирама, но Изуна укусил его за лопатку и прижался пахом к пояснице.

Его возбуждённый член ощущался даже через ткань штанов – было не время и не место. Они выходили с рассветом, их ждала дальняя дорога, но Изуна вцепился зубами Тобираме в загривок, и того прошило вдоль позвоночника электрическим разрядом. Ладно, подумал он. Решил – посмотрим.

– Ты можешь лежать спокойно? – спросил Изуна, выдыхая в угол между шеей и плечом. – Это не претензия, если что, я действительно интересуюсь, можешь ли.

Вопрос Тобираму озадачил – он нахмурился, пытаясь понять, в каком месте у Изуны зачесалось в этот раз.

– Смотря, что тебе надо, – ответил он расплывчато, неосознанно выгибаясь в руки, с силой огладившие его крепкие бока.

Изуна знал, как простым движением сделать хорошо, – от этого бросало в дрожь и хватало глухим раздражением одновременно.

– Хочу кое-что попробовать, – отозвался он, судя по голосу, с ухмылкой. – Тебе понравится.

Тобираму не устроили ни его тон, ни его заявление.

– Изуна, – прорычал он, но тот только пересчитал его позвонки нажатием пальца, а потом тронул изгиб поясницы кончиком носа.

– Брось, – сказал Изуна небрежно. – Завтра и тебе, и мне будет некогда. Мы выйдем в эту метель и снова будем драться по пустякам, а когда выполним миссию – разойдемся по своим обязанностям. Я буду, как ты выражаешься, ползать на пузе по чужим странам, а ты будешь дальше ненавидеть мой клан и искать, где бы нас подловить на обмане и предательстве, – он хмыкнул, и его ладонь крепко сжала твердую ягодицу Тобирамы. – Дай хоть напоследок развлечься.

– Развлекай себя сам, – ощерился Тобирама, но на локтях не вскинулся.

Руки Изуны разминали его мышцы, и это было приятное ощущение. Вопрос о том, куда девалось хладнокровие Тобирамы, когда Изуна разевал свой чёртов рот, всё ещё оставался открытым.

– Если ты беспокоишься за собственную задницу, то не бойся, я не буду тебя трахать, – заверил его Изуна и мягко, только кончиками пальцев разогнал горячую дрожь вдоль поясницы Тобирамы. – Если только немного.

Изуна нечасто говорил проклятыми загадками – если начинал, значит, точно что-то задумал.

– В смысле – немного? – Тобирама ненароком выгнулся, когда Изуна заменил пальцы губами, – чем больше он трогал, тем сильнее Тобираму затягивало в этот вязкий горячий омут.

Изуна оторвался от его спины – голос зазвучал веско и ровно.

– В смысле – языком.

Тобирама моргнул – раз, второй. Изуна больше не прижимал его к спальнику, но желания скинуть Изуну с себя у Тобирамы поубавилось. Он прищурился, обернулся через плечо и пересекся с тёмными шальными глазами Изуны.

– Ты больной, ты знаешь? – поинтересовался Тобирама, но Изуна только коротко рассмеялся.

– Ты умеешь делать комплименты, – сказал он беззаботно. – Странные и сомнительные, конечно, но всё же.

– Как тебе это в голову вообще пришло, – фыркнул Тобирама.

Изуна положил ладонь Тобираме на лопатку и проследил пальцем бугристую линию кривого шрама – того самого, который оставил он сам, когда Тобирама не смог отследить его чакру.

– Но ты же не пытаешься больше из-под меня вылезти, – сказал он ровно, и эта реплика заставила Тобираму задуматься.

Он действительно больше не брыкался – чужие ладони гладили напряжённую спину, взгляд Изуны был тёмным и жарким, а его губы обещали вещи, которые никогда не снились ни каким-то далёким сверстникам Тобирамы, ни самому Тобираме и подавно. Он не был пьян, и у него был четкий план действий на ближайшее утро – Изуна в план входил только как спутник в тяжёлой дороге и никак больше. Впрочем, это был Изуна – Тобираме давно было пора привыкнуть к тому, что подобные аргументы действительно существуют. А ещё – да, хорошо, ему было интересно.

Тобирама прикрыл глаза – к чёрту.

– Ладно, – сказал он наконец и положил подбородок обратно на ладони, расслабляясь.

Изуна, судя по всему, уставился на него во все глаза.

– Что заставило тебя передумать? – поинтересовался он, разминая мышцы поясницы и разводя крепкие ягодицы в стороны.

Тобирама стиснул челюсти.

– Я могу передумать обратно, – предупредил он, но Изуну это нисколько не напугало.

– Не передумаешь, – пообещал он подозрительно елейно. – Тебе понравится.

Его уверенность настораживала и – чёрт, да, Тобирама был с собой честен – заводила.

Язык Изуны вычертил мышцы поясницы, лизнул отростки позвонков и скользнул ниже, туго нажимая на копчик. Тобирама прижался лбом к скрещенным предплечьям и сцепил зубы – приятные ощущения закачали его на мягких волнах, растеклись мелкой дрожью вдоль натянутых как струны нервов и закрутились раскалённой пружиной внизу живота. Тобирама никогда не был приверженцем томных ласк, предпочитая быструю разрядку долгим прелюдиям, и подобного опыта у него не было – да, несколько раз он выступал в пассивной роли, но даже тогда всё время ушло на подготовку и относительную нервотрёпку с проникновением, а не на… нечто подобное. Тобирама обернулся через плечо – увидел только ладонь Изуны на собственной ягодице и ворох чёрных волос, каскадным водопадом лежащий рядом с его рукой.

Хмыкнул.

– С твоими познаниями тебя бы в борделе с руками оторвали, – сказал он с грубой насмешкой и тут же вскинулся, когда язык Изуны широким движением, крепко надавливая, прошёлся между его ягодиц.

Чёрт.

Тобирама сипло выдохнул – это…

 _Чёрт_.

– Как-то раз в одном из борделей недалеко от Кумогакуре мне даже доплатили, – отозвался Изуна невозмутимо, сминая каменную от напряжения ягодицу в пальцах. – Расслабься. Я же сказал, что тебе понравится.

Самое раздражающее было в том, что Изуна оказался прав, – Тобираме нравилось. Чужой язык двигался в нём сильно и ритмично, но не доставлял ни боли, ни дискомфорта: Изуна точно знал, что делать, и делал это удивительно хорошо, Тобирама бы даже сказал – старательно. Изуна был на редкость раздражающим и упрямым, не умел держать язык за зубами и на всё имел своё ценное мнение, но то, как он уделял внимание партнёру – даже кому-то вроде Тобирамы, – не могло не расположить к нему. Если бы можно было закрыть глаза и представить, что это _не Изуна_ , – только если бы можно было.

Тобирама не закрыл глаза и не представил – он был реалистом и не питал пустых иллюзий.

– Ты довольно чувствительный, – сказал Изуна, и его дыхание ожогом осело на красной от касания чужих пальцев ягодице. – Я бы на твоём месте этим пользовался.

– Тебя спросить забыл, – огрызнулся Тобирама и стиснул челюсти, когда Изуна лизнул его снова и снова.

Он не использовал пальцы – один только юркий язык, который не умел держать за зубами. Тобирама снова поймал себя на мысли, что не может вспомнить, было ли с кем-нибудь ещё так же, как с Изуной, – так вязко, жарко и хорошо.

Так _невыносимо_.

Это должно остаться здесь, сказал себе Тобирама. Это зыбкое наваждение, треск огня, долгие партии в сёги и руки Изуны, небрежно сжимающие полупустую пиалу. Его чёрные волосы в кулаке у Тобирамы, распахнутые полы тёплого косодэ, крепкие ноги и издевательский смех. То, как расслабленно он сидел у очага, подперев щёку кулаком, когда они разговаривали бесконечными вечерами, и то, как он выгибался Тобираме навстречу, когда они, полупьяные, пытались согреться и сбросить каменный груз с плеч. Тобирама не присматривался к Изуне специально, но под его веками горело так много образов, что это становилось до смешного абсурдным. У него не было причин запоминать что-то настолько… бесполезное. Мы просто провели слишком много времени один на один, сказал себе Тобирама. В долгом походе могло случиться всё что угодно, убедил он себя. Он терпеть не мог беззаботный подход Хаширамы к ведению дел, но теперь применял его сам – у него не было ни времени, ни желания думать обо всём, что произошло между ним и Изуной, и если он не будет об этом думать, проблемы не будет тоже. Чистой воды самообман, но Тобирама не стал развивать мысль – у него были дела поважнее, и на них нужно было сосредоточиться.

Всё, что делал с ним Изуна, должно было остаться здесь.

Вообще _всё_.

Утром собирались молча. Тобирама поправил ремень хранилища на груди, подвесил начищенные ножны на бедро и, откинув высохшие в беспорядке волосы со лба, прижал к лицу холодный хаппури. Изуна у него за спиной пристегнул карабины к свитку и ещё раз сверкнул начищенным лезвием – затухающие всполохи огня заплясали по блестящей поверхности и осели на белую щёку Изуны дрожащей каплей. Тобирама окинул его внимательным взглядом – сосредоточенное лицо, сомкнутые губы, напряжённые плечи. Изуна поднял голову и вопросительно кивнул.

– Идём, – отозвался Тобирама и, сложив печати, толкнул каменную створку ладонью.

Мягкие сгустки чакры нарисовали на его лице новые отметины и причудливыми узорами растеклись по телу, защищая от холода и воющих порывов ветра. Изуне рядом с ним пришлось потратить чуть больше времени, чтобы заставить чакру циркулировать в новом режиме на износ, – затем он откинул хвост волос за спину и, мерзляво передёрнув плечами, пошёл вперёд, разбивая колючую гущу метели красно-чёрным узором в глазах. Обернулся только раз, когда Тобирама отстал от него, рассматривая всполохи снега над головой.

– Ты идёшь или нет? – крикнул он недовольно. – До ночи не так много времени, как ты думаешь.

Тобирама положил ладонь на ножны у бедра и двинулся вслед за ним. Каменная створка плотно прикрывала вход в занесённое убежище, а замёрзшее окно устрашающе смотрело ледяным провалом – ничего не произошло, и они снова отправлялись в изматывающий и полный неизвестностей путь. Ровная спина Изуны мелькала перед глазами чёрным пятном, а его чакра привычно билась душным дымом на краю сознания.

Тобирама набрал полную грудь стылого воздуха и шумно выдохнул.

Ничего не изменилось.

***

Громкий щелчок рассёк стылый воздух – выдрессированные волки, меряющие пружинистыми скачками территорию, коротко заскулили и припали к рыхлому снегу. Крошево льда до рези в глазах морозило содранные в кровь колени – Тобираму качнуло вперёд, когда он ощутил, как кружится голова. Он бы обязательно упал, если бы его грубо не схватили за плечи, – в суставе хрустнуло, руку потянуло, и он зашипел, толкая вязкую от крови слюну между зубами. Затем услышал грохот сорванного доспеха и треск разрезанной кунаем ткани – обнажённую спину обдало колючим холодом, и Тобирама вскинулся, хрипя от стучащей в виске боли. Шиноби перекинулись короткими фразами на незнакомом языке – те двое, что держали Тобираму, сухо кивнули и, перехватив его под локти, растащили в стороны, заставляя висеть на растянутых руках.

Щелчок раздался снова и снова – тугая плеть взрыла пушистый снег и оставила на кромке льда белые росчерки. Тобирама попытался дёрнуть плечом, но не смог даже стиснуть ноющие мышцы, – чакры не осталось, и в сознании он держался только благодаря врождённому упрямству. Вслед за щелчком раздался резкий приказ – волк, смиренно держащий лапу у Тобирамы на затылке, послушно вскинул мохнатую голову и с опаской отскочил в сторону, щурясь синими глазами на чёрную змею хлыста, мелькнувшую в воздухе. Тобирама стиснул челюсти и судорожно выдохнул одним тугим толчком – вместе с волком пропало ощущение, будто кто-то жадно пил его как бездонную чарку чистой воды. Он крепко зажмурился на секунду, а затем открыл глаза – как раз в тот момент, когда гибкая плеть разрезала замерший воздух у него над лопатками.

Изуна лежал напротив него, распластанный тяжёлой тушей, – волк придавливал его ко льду, мешая дышать и двигаться, забирал чакру с той скоростью, с которой кровь вытекает из открытой раны тугими толчками, и это развязывало шиноби руки. По крайней мере, они не тратили ресурсы на то, чтобы удержать пленников на месте, – без сил и чакры диверсия становилась не то что проблемной, но почти невозможной. Тобирама стиснул челюсти так крепко, что у него, должно быть, побелели разбитые губы. Изуна вцепился в его помятое лицо озлобленным взглядом, и чёрный глаз, тот, что не был прикрыт воспалённым окровавленным веком, на секунду мелькнул красным огнём. Тобирама коротко качнул головой, не до конца уверенный, что Изуна это движение заметит, – но тот заметил. Моргнул, нахмурился и тоже стиснул челюсти, морщась от ощущения, с которым засыхающая кровь стягивала его белое лицо. Его чакры осталось так мало, что он даже шаринган не мог поддерживать. Тобирама гулко выдохнул, и яркая вспышка боли заставила вывернуться в крепкой хватке – хлыст опустился на его спину со свистящим щелчком. Затем ещё раз и ещё, пока лёд у Тобирамы под ногами не стал багровым от крови.

Изуна смотрел Тобираме в глаза – силы медленно покидали его вместе с чакрой, но он держался, будто боялся, что если потеряет сознание, то потеряет Тобираму вместе с ним. Тот не кричал, хотя боль была невыносимой – не мог себе позволить. Смотрел Изуне в открытый глаз, и ответный взгляд оставался единственным, что позволяло ему удержаться над чёрной пропастью, – плеть раздирала его спину, а Изуна прямо перед ним стискивал рыхлый снег дрожащими пальцами, пытаясь не соскользнуть в глухой обморок. Стегать плетью должны были Изуну, но доставалось Тобираме – можно было злиться и ругаться от бессилия, сплёвывая кровь под ноги, но это было бесполезно. Кто бы ни был виноват – всё равно достанется обоим.

Свист плети перекрывал вой ветра за ледяными стенами и треск маленького огня в центре походной стоянки. Тобирама повис на собственных руках, когда хлыст замолк, и судорожно выдохнул разбитыми губами. Цепкий взгляд Изуны выжигал Тобираме переносицу, закрытую слипшимися от крови и снега волосами, – остатки его чакры пытались разгореться в удушающее пожарище, но у них, конечно же, ничего не получалось.

Пора было признать – на этот раз они действительно влипли.

Они покинули убежище, предположительно, ранним утром – небо над головой оставалось затянуто тяжёлыми тучами, чёрными и непроницаемыми, поэтому понять, в какое время суток они выходили, было достаточно сложно. В любом случае им надо было двигаться вперёд. Шквальный ветер бросал колючий снег в лицо, пытался забиться в глотку и царапал глаза – слой чакры, который они несли на собственных плечах, позволял им видеть и дышать, но не мог полностью защитить от агрессивных порывов. Изуна плевался, мёрзляво передёргивая плечами рядом с Тобирамой. Лютый холод морозил пальцы и пробирался под тёплую одежду, и немало сил приходилось прикладывать только к тому, чтобы не замёрзнуть насмерть прямо посреди ревущей бури. Закрывая лицо от снега, Тобирама прикинул, что ждало их здесь, реши они выйти из убежища парой-тройкой дней раньше, – скорее всего, они бы и двух шагов не сделали, а метель бы уже похоронила их прямо на пороге. Отвратительная страна для вторжения, подумал Тобирама, – но отличная для обороны. Пойди проберись через такие погодные условия.

Большую часть времени Изуна шёл впереди, высматривая путь среди мёртвых скал красными глазами, – прикрывал лицо и упрямо продирался сквозь бушующую метель. Только раз порыв ветра отбросил его назад, прямо Тобираме в руки – тот схватил Изуну за плечи, вбиваясь стопами в снег, и выпустил чакру, мешая снежной буре сбить их с ног. Изуна ощерился, когда колючий воздух ударил его по красным от холода щекам, и вскинул руки, чтобы сложить печати. Тобирама перехватил его над прикрытым перчаткой запястьем и покачал головой. Выдохнуть огненный залп, чтобы раскидать рьяный ветер, вбивающий их в землю, конечно, неплохая идея, но пламя могло привлечь чьё-нибудь внимание – Тобирама никого не ощущал, но, как показывал опыт, это не значило, что рядом никого не было. Изуна насупился и вырвал руку из хватки – кожа его была холодной, и под пальцами Тобирамы коротко завибрировал тонкий слой обжигающей чакры. Изуна угрюмо сказал «ладно» одними губами и поправил перекрест ремней на груди. Затем окинул округу взглядом и снова двинулся в путь. Тобирама оглянулся, осматривая заснеженную пустоту, и отправился следом.

Он знал, что легко не будет: на его долю выпадали походы, полные сюрпризов, – проливные дожди, оползни, лесные пожары, – но даже они не шли в сравнение с удушающим ветром, колючим снегом и лютой стужей, пробирающей до костей. Было тяжело и холодно – чем быстрее они пытались идти, тем сильнее стихия отбрасывала их обратно, – но миссия требовала двигаться по намеченному маршруту дальше. За то время, что они продирались сквозь разъярённые снега, Тобирама заметил, что ветер поменялся несколько раз: сначала он кусал им лица, затем начал поддувать сбоку, упрямо толкая в плечо и цепко вгрызаясь в висок. К моменту, когда они повернули на север, мощные порывы боднули их в спину – Тобирама запутался в рыхлом снеге и упал бы, не используй ножны как опору. Изуна обернулся к нему – два красных глаза ужалили Тобираму за тяжёлые веки – и молча качнул головой, веля догонять. Они не разговаривали, потому что это было бесполезно, – вой ветра перекрывал стук крови в ушах, а о том, чтобы услышать какие-то слова, даже брошенные прямо в лицо, не могло быть и речи. Тобирама передёрнул плечами, выплюнул снег, забившийся между губами и, грузно опираясь о ножны, двинулся вслед за чёрным хвостом и напряжённо сгорбленной спиной Изуны.

Пока они шли, Тобирама постоянно вслушивался в занесенную снегом местность. Знал, что Изуна видит своими глазами на многие мили вперёд, но всё равно был предельно внимателен и сосредоточен – насколько получалось сосредоточиться в таких условиях, конечно. В прошлый раз его сенсорных способностей не хватило, чтобы вовремя уловить приближение чужаков, – стая волков застала их врасплох, и Тобирама не собирался наступать на одни и те же грабли дважды. Ещё в убежище он посвятил многие часы этому инциденту – кропотливо, друг за другом воспроизводил в памяти события, вспоминал собственные ощущения, возился с чакрой, моделируя ситуацию, и пытался понять, как поймать хлёсткий ветер за хвост. О волках они с Изуной разговаривали долгими вечерами за игрой в сёги и саке – Изуна считал их призывом, но Тобирама не мог с ним согласиться. Что-то мешало ему быть в этом уверенным – то ли отсутствие призывника, то ли наличие у самих животных странной энергии, одновременно похожей и непохожей на чакру.

– Они забирают чакру, – сказал Тобирама как-то, когда вой ветра за стенами стал оглушительным, а Изуна напротив расслабленно откинулся на локти, обнажая разлёт ключиц в вырезе косодэ. – И довольно быстро. Прошло несколько секунд, а я уже чувствовал себя так, будто с помощью хирайшина методично пересёк всю страну Огня вдоль и поперёк.

Изуна неопределённо кивнул в его сторону.

– Особенности призывных животных.

Тобирама покачал головой.

– Это не призыв, – возразил он, и Изуна тяжёло выдохнул – саке плескалось в его блестящих глазах, и его движения снова были плавными и тугими.

– Почему? – поинтересовался он лениво. – Потому что ты не почувствовал призывника? Так я его тоже не увидел, но это не значит, как ты любишь повторять, что его не было.

Тобирама осёкся – вскинул бровь и погладил стёртую фигуру кончиком пальца.

– Ты что же, признаёшь, что твой шаринган ошибается?

Изуна замер – поднял тяжёлую голову и стиснул пальцы в кулаки. Ленивая истома слетела с его плеч вместе со шкурами – он выровнял спину и уронил руки у скрещенных лодыжек.

– Мы сейчас не о моём шарингане говорим, – напомнил он. – А о волках, которые поймали нас в ловушку.

Тобирама цокнул языком.

– Ты уходишь от темы, – он прищурился, и Изуна недовольно поджал губы.

– Зато ты к ней постоянно возвращаешься, – отбил он и передёрнул плечами. – Так почему ты думаешь, что это не призыв?

Тобирама отвёл взгляд – пламя в очаге плясало на тлеющих брёвнышках, и в его прогорклых языках дрожали древние страшные легенды.

– Чакра, – отозвался он медленно. – У них есть что-то, похожее на чакру, и оно даёт им силы, так же, как и нам, – он нахмурился. – Я никогда не видел ничего подобного, хотя знаю достаточно призывов.

Изуна задумчиво поджал губы.

– Я никогда не видел таких метелей, хотя много где побывал, – парировал он. – И никогда не видел настолько жутких тварей, как та, что притаилась на дне того проклятого ущелья, – он развёл руками, и его ладонь застыла над танцующим огнём. – Этот край полон сюрпризов.

Тобирама перевёл на него внимательный взгляд.

– Сначала люди, способные контролировать чакру на том уровне, будто её и вовсе нет, – сказал он с расстановкой. – Затем животные, появляющиеся из неоткуда и поглощающие чакру одним касанием, – голос его был тих и хмур. – Как сражаться с врагом, которого не можешь ни увидеть, ни отследить?

Изуна скользнул по нему напряжённым взглядом, но ничего не ответил – мыслей на этот счёт у него, как и у Тобирамы, было не так уж и много. Они с Изуной были отличной командой следопытов – всё, чего не ощущал Тобирама, замечательно видел Изуна, – но даже вдвоём они всухую проигрывали способностям такого масштаба. Использовали ли местные техники или что-то ещё, но с подобным ни Тобирама, ни Изуна никогда не сталкивались. Всё, что можно было предпринять в таком случае, – научиться ощущать тоньше и видеть больше.

Тобирама сосредоточенно слушал, позволяя стихии мёртвым грузом давить на затылок, а Изуна стрелял взглядом воспалённых глаз по сторонам, и только боги знали, как далеко он видел. Если верить ощущениям, в бушующей метели они шли совершенно одни, – Тобирама привык себе доверять, но, пройдя этим тернистым путём, начал сомневаться в собственных способностях, что его, конечно, несказанно раздражало. Изуна тоже был хмур и ожесточён – в чём-то они, пожалуй, наконец, нашли компромисс. Тобирама остановился и сфокусировал взгляд на чёрном затылке – снег путался в растрёпанном хвосте, оседал на острые плечи Изуны и налипал на чехол его хранилища. Расслабленный образ Изуны – ленивая ухмылка, разлёт ключиц, открытое горло, каскад распущенных волос – мелькнул между слипшимися от снега ресницами. Тобирама моргнул – раз, другой. Ветер встрепал ему волосы на затылке и толкнул в спину – Изуна обернулся и вскинул бровь.

«Ты идёшь?» – спросил он одними губами, сощурившись, и Тобирама, недовольно поморщившись, скупо кивнул.

Верно.

Всё, что произошло между ними в этой снежной пустыне, – всё осталось позади.

План, который они набросали ещё на границе и двадцать раз пересмотрели в убежище, был простым и понятным: сначала они добираются до деревни, затем – в зависимости от наблюдений – действуют по обстоятельствам. Если страна функционировала подобно иным государствам, стоило попробовать связаться с человеком, занимающим пост даймё, если же она была разбита на отдельные кланы – придётся хорошенько постараться, чтобы найти своих людей. Тобираму очень интересовало, из какой части страны отправили первое послание, но, к сожалению, этот вопрос следовало оставить без ответа. У них с Изуной таких вопросов накопилось достаточно много, на самом деле, и такой расклад никому из них, конечно же, не нравился.

Небо над головой было неизменно непроницаемо, и время, казалось, застыло в одной точке. Ещё накануне они договорились, что устроят привал, когда пройдут половину пути, – или когда кто-то из них потратит слишком много чакры, пострадает, или если погодные условия решат заживо похоронить их подо льдом. Или, например, если их нагонит лавина.

Ветер завывал стремительными порывами – то ввинчивался в уши, то застилал глаза пригоршнями снега. Тобирама не сразу понял, что земля под ногами не рассыпается вязкими сугробами, а мелко дрожит, показывая оскал трещин на вековых панцирях льда. Первым заметил Изуна – обернулся, рассекая метель взглядом красных глаз, и замер, обескураженный тем, что увидел. Тобирама на него чуть не наткнулся – затормозил, нахмурившись, обернулся вслед за Изуной и стиснул челюсти до глухого хруста.

– Чёрт, – выругался он и сцепил руки, готовый складывать печати.

Они шли чуть выше узкого плато, окружённого горами со всех сторон, – путь пролегал вдоль довольно пологого склона, спускающегося в долину ровным белым снегом, а там наверху, на них с подозрением смотрели занесённые бесконечными бурями вершины. Лавина, пушистыми белыми волнами бегущая по их следам, подкралась абсолютно бесшумно, и они, занятые осмотром местности на предмет людей или животных, совершенно упустили её из виду. Снежная громада заклубилась ледяными волнами, а ветер взвился в низкое небо, раздувая стремительно спускающиеся пласты необузданным пожарищем, – если снег нагонит их, то переломает все кости, и это только в лучшем случае.

Изуна схватил Тобираму за рукав под пластиной доспеха – Тобирама посмотрел на Изуну в ответ и почувствовал, как его тянут в сторону. Они поняли друг друга без слов – Изуна предлагал бежать, используя чакру по максимуму, но Тобирама не соглашался на такой рискованный шаг. Лавина двигалась очень стремительно – пока они размышляли, вслушиваясь в нарастающий гул, разгоревшийся от далёкого скрипа до оглушительного грохота, ползущий снег подобрался совсем близко. Ещё немного, и их точно похоронит прямо здесь, среди бесконечных снегов.

Тобирама выдохнул пламя – просел вместе с растаявшим снегом, гулко стукнул подошвой о тёмную корку льда и, сосредоточившись, сложил печати, прикладывая ладони к промёрзлой земле. Каменные плиты разорвали ледяную толщу и плотной грядой вылезли над головой – Изуна недовольно стиснул челюсти, посматривая в сторону, куда пролегал их путь, но ничего не сказал. Судя по лицу, понял, что сбежать им не удастся, поэтому сложил печати и помог Тобираме вытащить каменные плиты из-подо льда, чтобы укрыться за ними от бушующей волны снега. Лавина наползла холодным тяжёлым червём и примяла плиты вековой тяжестью – они прилично просели и, толкаемые мощной силой, сдвинулись, оттесняя Тобираму к Изуне.

Тобирама покачнулся, когда плита наехала ему на плечо и толкнула на Изуну, – тот чуть не подавился, выдыхая катон в бушующие потоки снега, и стиснул челюсти, когда руки Тобирамы неосторожно легли на плечи и спину. Лавина сдавила каменные плиты, за которыми они прятались, в крепкий кулак и взяла их в тесную ловушку, захлопнув породы над головой. Изуна сжался на маленьком пятачке тёмного льда, и Тобираме пришлось обхватить его сгорбленную фигуру руками, чтобы не оказаться ненароком размазанным между камнями. Сердце у Изуны колотилось как бешеное, когда Тобирама прижимался носом к его макушке и слушал, как грохочет лавина над головой, – Изуна сидел, не двигаясь, только скудно дышал на руки, пытаясь согреть замёрзшие пальцы, и сосредоточенно глядел шаринганом между дрожащими под гнётом стихии плитами.

Сползший снег накрыл плато тяжёлой грядой и, сломав остроконечные верхушки гор, притащил их с собой, разбрасывая по чистому полю долины сюрреалистическим орнаментом. Тобирама вслушивался в грохот снегов над головой и мысленно отсчитывал время, тягучее, как горячая смола, – прошло не больше десяти минут, но здесь, под толщей рыхлого снега, казалось, минули целые недели. Изуна сидел, обхватив колени руками, голова его была низко опущена, а макушкой он подпирал Тобираме грудь – они каким-то чудом поместились в этой каменной ловушке и умудрились не смять друг другу рёбра в удушающей тесноте. В наступившей после схода лавины тишине дыхание Изуны показалось оглушающим шелестом. Тобирама поморщился и разомкнул пересохшие губы.

– Ещё одна не ползёт? – спросил он хмуро, и плечи Изуны у него под руками замерли каменной грядой.

Шаринган Изуны исследовал местность вдоль и поперёк – затем Изуна дёрнул плечом и даже умудрился вытянуть руки у груди.

– Вылезаем, – сказал он коротко, и Тобирама сложил печати, вытаскивая похороненные плиты из-под глухой толщи.

Снег посыпался им на голову холодным водопадом, но огонь Изуны быстро сожрал его до шипящего пара. Они выбрались на поверхность, используя чакру, и замерли, осматривая совершенно незнакомый рельеф, – лавина перекроила местность, наполняя её острыми углами, и Изуне даже пришлось достать карту, чтобы сообразить, в какую сторону двигаться дальше. Образовалась своего рода проблема: они ориентировались по горным вершинам, пока пересекали снежную пустыню, – по тем, что были видны сквозь буран, – но теперь, когда эти вершины оказались у них под ногами, приходилось заново выбирать точки и строить маршрут. И беспокоило кое-что ещё: хлёсткий ветер больше не стегал по лицу – буря улеглась вместе с разрушительной лавиной и оставила после себя только лёгкие снежинки, планирующие в чистом стылом воздухе. Набухшее небо расцвело алой россыпью у самого горизонта и ощерилось непроглядной чернотой за их спинами – Изуна, всматриваясь в грозовые тучи, судя по всему, лихорадочно прикидывал, сколько времени у них было в запасе.

– Что ты видишь? – спросил Тобирама, смахивая снег с пластин доспеха, и Изуна медленно повёл головой, сосредотачиваясь.

Глаза его были сощурены, а томоэ на красной радужке напряжённо подрагивали в такт каменным плечам.

– Метель, – отозвался Изуна непроницаемо – он был угрюм и сконцентрирован до натужного звона. – Такая же, какая держала нас в убежище, – он метнул взгляд на север, туда, куда они направлялись. – Вторая волна.

Конечно, а то лавины им было мало.

– Ладно, – Тобирама затянул ремень на груди туже и положил ладонь на ножны у бедра. – Отдохнём, когда доберёмся до деревни.

Изуна искоса глянул на него, но ничего не сказал, хотя Тобирама был уверен, что он хотел сказать что-то вроде: «Если доберёмся». Не то чтобы Изуна не верил в их силы или в благоприятный исход мероприятия, но имелась у него такая привычка – зубоскалить Тобираме наперекор.

Двигались быстро – большая часть пути осталась позади к тому моменту, как метель обошла распотрошённые хребты и толкнула их в спину. Шквальный ветер острым языком лизнул между лопатками, и Изуна чертыхнулся, когда сильный порыв ударил его по скулам, – белая кожа заалела, а Изуна угрюмо стиснул челюсти, пытаясь и использовать чакру, и контролировать её уровень одновременно. Они пересекли безлюдную пустыню в короткие сроки и умудрились обогнать бурю – ветер сбивал с ног, но пока ещё не бросал в глаза пригоршни снега. За долиной начинался глухой перевал, полный укромных ущелий, а за ними, в плотном кольце гор лежала, предположительно, деревня – если, конечно, верить карте, а они, в принципе, предпочитали ей верить. Беды не предвещало ничего – кроме, естественно, нагнетающего воя ветра над головой, но в этот раз Тобирама ощутил приближение противников раньше, чем их с Изуной окружили со всех сторон.

Холодная, как вековые льды, чакра мягким пухом толкнулась в ладонь – если бы Тобирама не был так сосредоточен и кропотлив в своём желании найти еле слышные отголоски чужого присутствия, он бы ни за что не ощутил этого лёгкого касания. Поймал Изуну за руку и прижал его спиной к темной скале – зажал ладонью рот и встретился взглядом с озлобленно сощуренным шаринганом. Изуна понял его без слов – кивнул, и Тобирама убрал руку, оседая на колено. На прижатые к снежной толще пальцы будто дыхнул ледяной ветер, и даже слой согревающей чакры не спас кожу от его холодного языка.

– Их около тридцати, – сказал Изуна, охватывая лабиринт ущелий ожесточённым взглядом. – Они не только хорошо прячут чакру, но ещё и замечательно маскируются среди снегов.

Тобирама медленно кивнул, соглашаясь с ним, и нахмурился, пытаясь уловить странное ощущение, зудящее у него за ухом. Догадка махнула хвостом, словно яркая надменная птица.

– Ты видишь животных? – спросил он, поднимая голову, и Изуна угрюмо насупился, всматриваясь в пространство перед собой.

Какое-то время он молчал, затем моргнул и нахмурился ещё больше.

– Да, – сказал он, сцепив зубы. – Тоже похожи на волков, но дрессированные, не дикая стая.

Тобирама прикрыл глаза, запоминая дрожащий туман чужой чакры, и поднялся на ноги.

– Будь готов, – велел он. – Они уже знают, что мы здесь, – он гулко выдохнул, скрипя зубами. – И судя по чакре, гости мы совершенно нежеланные.

Изуна стиснул челюсти и поднял руку, готовый выхватить меч из ножен в любой момент. Его шаринган изучал тёмно-синие тени безмолвных ущелий, пока ветер скулил над мрачными вершинами, а Тобирама в то же время пытался отследить чужие перемещения – задача оказалась достаточно сложной, потому что чакра то появлялась, то исчезала, оставляя после себя только безвкусный снег на губах. Ещё были эти проклятые волки – те прятались в разы лучше людей, и Тобирама почувствовал, как начинает болеть голова от долгой и кропотливой концентрации. Он искоса посмотрел на Изуну – его додзюцу пожирало его же собственные глаза, и на секунду Тобираме показалось, что он может Изуну понять. Или хотя бы попытаться его понять – развивать эту мысль он не стал, потому что у него не было для этого ни времени, ни желания.

– Они двигаются на одиннадцать часов, – сказал он тихо, примечая редкие всплески чакры.

Изуна кивнул в сторону.

– Ещё на три часа и на семь, – он задумался. – Скорее всего, пытаются взять в кольцо, – кинул взгляд на Тобираму. – Разделимся?

Тот качнул головой.

– Вдвоём у нас больше шансов, чем поодиночке, – отозвался он, и Изуна вдруг насмешливо фыркнул.

– Ты что же это, хочешь, чтобы я тебе спину прикрывал?

Тобирама бросил на него предостерегающий взгляд – было не время для шуток.

– Да, – сказал он скупо. – Так же, как я буду прикрывать твою.

Изуна поймал его взгляд, и шаринган вцепился Тобираме в лицо роем жужжащих ос. Они играли в гляделки не больше десяти секунд – затем Изуна отвернулся и коротко кивнул. Сказал только:

– Хорошо, – и показал на засыпанную тропу между сломанными валунам, когда-то, судя по всему, гордо смотревшими с высоты бушующих бурь. – Сюда.

Они проскочили между двумя отрядами – шиноби шли тремя потоками, оттесняя их в укромные низины между нависшими скалами, но Изуна ловко маневрировал в узком пространстве, уводя их обоих от преследования. Тобирама прикрывал тылы, отслеживая всплески чужой чакры и удерживая в уме раздражающий зуд за ухом, – это была гонка с ветром, и они, вовремя обнаружившие опасность, выигрывали её ровно до тех пор, пока не выскочили из лабиринта ущелий. Тобирама подхватил кунай с формулой, который использовал, чтобы пересечь тесное ущелье, испещрённое нависшим льдом, и прокрутил его на пальце – холодная чакра дрожала за спиной, и казалось, будто дрессированные волки уже дышат им в затылок. Изуна чертыхнулся, оборачиваясь.

Впереди низкое небо подпирала неровная горная гряда, защищающая укромную деревню от воющих ветров, а между ними и заснеженным хребтом, ощерившись разломанной коркой льда, грохотала широкая река – тёмные воды пузырились синей пеной и стремительными потоками уносили вниз по течению треснувшие льдины. Ветер, набирающий силу, раскидал снега, вплетая их во вздыбленные волны, до горячих слёз ударил хлёсткой плетью по щекам и зарылся ледяной лапой во взъерошенные волосы. Тобирама стиснул челюсти, сжимая ножны у бедра подрагивающей от напряжения ладонью.

Реки на карте не было – скорее всего, бушующий поток проломил сковывающие его льды и вырвался наружу, естественной преградой вставая между ними и горным хребтом, подпирающим низкое небо. Чужая чакра вцепилась зубами в беззащитный затылок, и Тобирама краем глаза поймал ожесточённый взгляд Изуны – они синхронно повернулись к течению спиной и сжали рукояти мечей в руках. Ветер гнал с собой чёрные тучи и грозился перерасти в бурю, сметающую всё на своём пути, воды кромсали льды, ощерившиеся крупными трещинами под ногами, – Тобирама с Изуной попали в ловушку, придуманную природой, и их преследователям такой расклад был только на руку.

Сначала никто не показывался, хотя Тобирама знал, что они уже здесь, – ледяная чакра билась в ладонях, как пойманная птица, и от мерзкого зуда за ухом разболелась голова. Изуна рядом с ним горящим взглядом осматривал узкий проём ущелий и тёмные выступы нависших скал – видел кого-то, но не мог сфокусироваться на чём-то конкретном, будто противник маскировался так хорошо, что даже кому-то вроде Изуны приходилось прилагать недюжинные усилия, чтобы присмотреться к нему. Сначала замершую тишину разбивали только пронзительный свист ветра и грохот ломающихся льдин, затем Тобирама услышал громкий, протяжный вой – белые, как нетронутые снега, волки припали к скалистым выступам, разрезая густой воздух синими огнями в узких глазницах. Они рычали и скребли наточенными когтями камень, а странная энергия, исходившая от них, накатывала на Тобираму ледяными волнами, оседающими вечной мерзлотой на кончиках пальцев.

– Пятнадцать, – сказал Изуна тихо, всматриваясь в кровожадные оскалы.

Тобирама сосредоточенно качнул головой.

– Восемнадцать, – возразил он и коротко кивнул в сторону ущелья – в темноте, будто далёкие звёзды, вспыхнули синие глаза.

Изуна, кажется, зарычал.

Шиноби стали появляться между волками один за другим – высокие фигуры, утянутые в белые шкуры и спрятанные под глухими масками, разрисованными тусклыми орнаментами. Их враждебная чакра разгоралась холодным огнём и вонзалась Тобираме в виски. Их оказалось порядка тридцати, рядом с ними рычали проклятые животные, способные вытягивать чакру, они охотились на своей территории и не собирались вступать в переговоры. Тобирама понимал, что шансов у них с Изуной, как таковых, не было. Да, они покинули страну Земли, где их могли узнать по характерным клановым техникам и что потом вышло бы Конохе боком, но здесь, пойманные в ловушку, даже при всех своих впечатляющих способностях они не могли быть уверены, что выйдут из воды сухими. Исход зависел и от того, чего эти шиноби от них хотели, – взять в плен, убить, допросить или что-то ещё.

– Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе про человеческие жертвоприношения? – спросил Изуна, не отрывая взгляда от белых фигур на скалах.

Тобирама помнил – Изуна заливался соловьём, когда делился впечатлениями от похода в маленькую страну, затерянную в зыбких песках к югу от страны Ветра. Его отряд поймали недалеко от границы и притащили в самое сердце грандиозного пиршества – двух человек привязали к ритуальным тотемам и распотрошили бы заживо, если бы Изуна не сжёг нескольких гостеприимных хозяев празднества дотла. После этого разговор, конечно, пошёл в более располагающем ключе.

– Изуна, – позвал Тобирама, и тот бросил на него косой взгляд.

Спросил жёстко:

– Что?

Тобирама глухо выдохнул.

– Заткнись и сосредоточься, – велел он и посмотрел на Изуну с неприязнью. – Самое время решать проблемы по мере их поступления.

Тот вскинул тёмную бровь и коротко хмыкнул.

– Ты пугаешь меня, – признался он, перебирая изящную рукоять меча, покоящегося пока за спиной, пальцами.

– Тебя должен пугать не я, а эта орава на скалах, – огрызнулся Тобирама. – Есть идеи?

Изуна сипло выдохнул – он был напряжён как звенящая тетива лука.

– Если попытаемся пересечь реку, они нас нагонят, – сказал он. – Если примем бой, не факт, что не угодим в плен или вообще останемся в живых, – он бросил на Тобираму быстрый взгляд. – А нам бы желательно, конечно, выжить.

Тот кивнул, смотря, как вязкая слюна капает с обнажённых клыков.

– Ветер собьёт кунаи, я не смогу перебросить нас хирайшином.

Изуна покачнулся, когда порыв ветра ударил его в грудь, разбившись о глухую пластину доспеха.

– Природных трансформаций хватит, чтобы защищаться и нападать, но не чтобы сбежать, – он повёл плечом. – Они прижмут нас быстрее.

Тобирама быстро перебрал в голове варианты и до боли в костяшках стиснул рукоять меча.

– Придётся выжить, – сказал он жёстко, и Изуна вдруг повернулся к нему.

Резким движением – хвост его волос разрезал стылый воздух, и волки на скалах переступили тяжёлыми лапами. Чакра шиноби колыхалась ледяными волнами – они никуда не торопились, потому что преимущество однозначно было на их стороне, и они хорошо это осознавали. Будто смеялись – давали им время обсудить тактику, чтобы потом играючи втоптать в колючий снег под ногами. Изуна терпеть не мог, когда его недооценивали, – разгорался внушительным пожарищем, сжигая соперника дотла. Тобирама же относился к этому с глухим раздражением, но не более – всегда использовал подобный просчёт в собственных целях. Сейчас использовать было нечего – они действительно оказались в заведомо проигрышной ситуации.

Изуна вцепился в его лицо красными огнями.

– Мои глаза, – сказал он сипло, и Тобирама понял, о чём он.

Мангекё.

Тобирама задумался, стискивая челюсти, – он видел три техники, к которым Изуна имел доступ, используя этот новый шаринган, и все три были сложны, впечатляющи и эффективны, но требовали определённых жертв. Во-первых, Изуна использовал слишком много чакры за слишком короткий промежуток времени, во-вторых, страдало его зрение – и, как понял Тобирама позже, его здоровье тоже. После использования Изуна долго отходил, возясь не только с глазами, но и щеголяя осунувшимся лицом и обострившимся скулами, а однажды ночью он проснулся от кашля, раздирающего ему грудную клетку. Потом долго сидел у тлеющего очага и баюкал всплески разгоревшейся чакры между ладонями. Тобирама делал вид, что спал, но на самом деле внимательно следил за его состоянием, отмечая изменения, появившиеся со времён последнего использования мангекё. Его наблюдения были достаточно поверхностны, но он точно знал одно.

Чем чаще Изуна использовал мангекё, тем _хуже_ ему становилось.

Не то чтобы Тобирама переживал за состояние его здоровья – Изуна не был ребёнком и распоряжался собственной жизнью самостоятельно, но у них была миссия, и исход этой миссии зависел от них двоих, как сильно бы они друг друга недолюбливали и как часто бы они ни спорили. С каждым разом откат от использования мангекё становился дольше, и Изуне требовалось больше времени, чтобы встать на ноги. Целесообразно ли было использовать эти техники сейчас, когда впереди у них неизвестность, помноженная на опасность, а в перспективе – один слепой полутруп, который Тобираме придётся тащить на собственном плече. Он ещё раз окинул взглядом белые фигуры и рычащих волков – колючая чакра смешалась с холодным ветром и слилась в один стремительный порыв бушующей метели. Они могли попробовать похоронить этот отряд за несколько секунд, подумал он ненароком. Могли попробовать оторваться и уйти от преследования. Тобирама бросил взгляд в сторону.

 _Изуна_ мог.

Тот смотрел на Тобираму настороженно и внимательно, будто пытаясь понять по его каменному лицу, о чём он сейчас думает. Чёрные томоэ на его красной радужке жалили, как рассерженные осы, и это ощущение сушило Тобираме глотку, оседая на кончик языка горьким дымом. Изуна требовал только одного – чтобы Тобирама не оставил его здесь, когда он перестанет видеть.

Изуна _доверял_ ему.

– Хорошо, – сказал Тобирама и отвернулся к скалам. – Полагаюсь на твои глаза.

Изуна смотрел на него какое-то время – его взгляд ощущался острыми зубами, вгрызающимися Тобираме в щёку, – а затем повернулся лицом к противнику и одним ловким рывком выхватил меч. Его губы растянулись в азартную усмешку, а чакра разгорелась пожарищем, которое обещало растопить даже самые старые и крепкие льды.

– Работаем _вместе_? – спросил он с весёлой злостью, и Тобирама неопределённо хмыкнул.

– Меня всегда удивляло, как легко ты к этому относишься, – сказал он честно.

Изуна едко фыркнул.

– Врёшь, ты не умеешь удивляться, – парировал он, а затем выдохнул, концентрируясь. – Что было – то было.

Тобирама покосился на него – чакра Изуны горела ярким пламенем, густой дым которого застилал слезящиеся глаза. Животные на скалах низко пригнулись и, оттолкнувшись тяжёлыми лапами, спрыгнули вниз – вслед за ними по отвесным склонам скользнули шиноби, и когда Тобирама сказал:

– Приготовься, – Изуна сказал ему то же самое.

Они сложил печати одновременно, когда ни животные, ни шиноби ещё не успели коснуться ощерившегося трещинами льда. Водяной дракон Тобирамы оплёл огненный залп Изуны гибкой змеёй, и горячий пар с оглушительным шипением растёкся над талым снегом, сбивая противника с толку. Последний раз, когда их техники встретились, Тобирама почти вырезал Изуне печень – возник прямо перед его лицом благодаря хирайшину, который использовал на тот момент впервые, и упруго вонзил меч под рёбра справа. Изуна выглядел обескураженным и удивлённым, а в его красных глазах плескалась болезненная досада – на самого себя: что, имея в распоряжении такое мощное додзюцу, он проиграл совершенно слепому в этих обстоятельствах противнику. Тобирама никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь их техники снова встретятся.

Он подсознательно выхватил чужую чакру – шиноби остановились, сосредоточенно складывая печати, а волки вслепую бросились сквозь кипящую завесу, обжигая морды и лапы до тлеющей шерсти. Глухой вой наполнил стонущий ветер, прицельными порывами разорвавший густой пузырь шипящего пара, – лёд у Тобирамы под ногами раскололся, расползаясь грохочущей пропастью, и он оттолкнул от себя Изуну, отскакивая в сторону сам. Ледяные змеи вгрызлись клыками в его лодыжки и потянули вниз – Изуна выдохнул пламя ему под ноги, заставляя змей сползти талой водой в бездну, а сам пригнулся, пропуская снежный серп, вонзившийся глубоко в скалу, над головой. Между ними раскрыла пасть стремительно наполняющаяся бушующей водой пропасть, и Тобирама выхватил кунай с формулой, хотя понимал, что шанс докинуть его минимален. Изуна заметил это движение краем глаза и быстро провёл губами вдоль ладони, в одну сторону и в другую, как делал, когда…

Яблоко, понял Тобирама, – значит, оно всё ещё было при нём.

Он ушёл в хирайшин и возник рядом с Изуной, прикрывая его плечом, – томоэ в глазах Изуны закрутились волчком, и мёрзлое ощущение, которое дарила его чакра, ужасающей стужей спустилась вдоль позвоночника. Шиноби тоже это почувствовали – придержали волков и насторожились, на мгновение застывая посреди воющих ветров. Их белые маски, раскрашенные тусклыми орнаментами, выделялись на фоне исчерченной тенями белизны и придавали им сюрреалистический вид. Они успели окружить Тобираму и Изуну с двух сторон, оттесняя к бушующей реке, и теперь готовились спустить волков, озлобленно пригнувшихся к испещрённому трещинами льду. Преимущество было на их стороне – ни Тобираме, ни Изуне не осталось путей отступления, – и враги знали об этом. Тот шиноби, который стоял ближе всех, сделал шаг вперёд – его волк сорвался с места и кинулся на Тобираму, обнажая острые, как лезвия меча, клыки, и тогда рисунок у Изуны в глазах застыл, выхватывая из всего пространства только белую морду животного.

Тобирама ощутил это – густой всплеск, душный и горький, растекся по языку, обжёг горло и заставил закашляться, наполняя раздутые лёгкие обжигающим дымом. Чёрный огонь заплясал у волка между глаз – животное заскулило и упало Тобираме под ноги, сбивая пламя лапами, но Тобирама уже знал, что у него ничего не получится. Аматерасу расползлось по его бьющемуся в агонии телу, методично сжигая сначала шерсть, затем обугленную кожу, а после – спёкшиеся мышцы и почерневшие рёбра. Шиноби, подбирающийся к ним, замер и сложил печати, обрушивая на горящего волка снежную лавину, но это не помогло. Огонь сожрал рассыпавшуюся шапку снега и шустро пополз шиноби под ноги, заставляя того отступить. Пламя растеклось причудливым орнаментом, ложась между ними весело потрескивающей преградой, а затем поползло дальше, оттесняя шиноби обратно к скалам. Кто-то использовал техники, чтобы остановить его ледяными иглами, кто-то придержал волков, уводя их от опасности, кто-то попытался обрушить горящий снег под кромку льда. Аматерасу вело себя непредсказуемо – несколько маленьких язычков прокатилось по обнажившимся трещинам и добралось до неловко оступившихся шиноби. Криков горящих людей не было слышно за воем ветра – только их чакра дрожала от стылого страха.

Тобирама оглянулся – кровь текла по белой щеке Изуны, но он всё равно методично переводил взгляд из одной точки в другую, создавая новые очажки пламени. Плечи его застыли каменной грядой, а губы подрагивали от напряжения – Тобирама протянул к нему руку и схватил за локоть.

– Хватит, – сказал он, смотря, как правый глаз Изуны исчезает под воспалённым веком.

Тот сосредоточенно сощурился, раскрывая слипшиеся от крови ресницы.

– Ещё немного, – прохрипел он, но вдруг распахнул глаза и озлобленно оскалился. – Чёрт!

Тобирама обернулся – охваченный пламенем волк выпрыгнул на них, оглушительно ревя от боли, и кинулся на Изуну в попытке перекусить ему ноги обнажёнными клыками. Тобирама схватил его в водную ловушку и отбросил обратно в полыхающий пожар – горящая туша замерла среди чёрных языков, а затем лёд под ней раскололся. Бушующие потоки реки вздыбились синей пеной и, охваченные огнём, расползлись поверх просевшего панциря. Тобирама поднял голову – шиноби, успевшие убраться обратно на скалы, пытались разбить горящую кромку на отдельные льдины, чтобы позволить им сползти в бушующее течение. Место, на котором они с Изуной стояли, таким образом тоже превращалось в дрейфующую льдину, – толща под стопами дрогнула, и огромная трещина с оглушительным треском поползла прямо у Тобирамы под носом. Сзади их отрезала грохочущая река, спереди – чёрное пожарище, а с боков – вздыбленные льдины. Изуна у Тобирамы за спиной упал на колени, зажимая кровоточащий глаз рукой.

– Чёрт, – повторил он. – Чёрт! – голос его стал тише, и он зашептал как мантру. – Не так быстро, чёрт возьми, не так быстро!

Льдина, на которой они стояли, просела с грохотом – откололась от основного массива и соскользнула в быстрое течение. Тобираму качнуло – он опустился на колено, ощущая, что тоже соскальзывает, и вонзил меч в тёмную толщу. Затем схватил Изуну за шиворот, мешая упасть в реку, и зажмурился, когда пенная волна накрыла их с головой. Рука Изуны вцепилась ему в локоть, сам он привалился к боку Тобирамы, позволяя тому держаться за меч двумя ладонями, и их не раскидало в стремительном течении только чудом. Когда вода схлынула, мокрое лицо обжёг холодный воздух – ещё пару таких заходов, и они бы попросту замёрзли насмерть.

– Держись! – крикнул Тобирама, и Изуна перехватил рукоять чужого меча, судорожно хватая морозный воздух ртом.

Один его глаз был плотно зажмурен, но второй видел, и то, что он видел, Изуне, скорее всего, не нравилось – впереди, разрезая разряженный воздух над хаотичным течением, мерцала водная дымка, пробиваясь сквозь дрейфующие льдины. Те качались на злых волнах и, раскалываясь до мелких льдинок, соскальзывали вниз. Впереди ждал водопад – Тобирама решил, что в этом путешествии водопадов с них достаточно.

Он сложил печати – волна толкнула их в сторону, затем ещё и ещё, противясь бушующему течению, и удар о землю получился таким мощным, что Тобираму протащило по льду. Он соскользнул с выброшенной на берег льдины и закашлялся, выплёвывая снег, забившийся в глотку. Изуна трясущимися руками вытащил его меч и, сжимая рукоять в мертвенно-бледной ладони, сложил печать. Тобирама, тяжело осевший на взрытый снег, сделал то же самое. Получившийся пар согрел их и высушил талую воду на пластинах доспеха и чехлах свитков. Сквозь эту густую завесу Тобирама увидел, как Изуна тяжело опирается на его меч, и с трудом поднялся на ноги, чувствуя ноющую боль в правом бедре, – ударился, когда протащило по льдине. Изуна напротив него судорожно дышал, и размазанная по его лицу кровь крупными каплями стекала ему под ноги.

Тобирама открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что они оторвались, но осёкся – едкий зуд разорвал кожу у него за ухом, а в ладонь толкнулась целая снежная буря. Он успел выхватить меч из ножен Изуны, но волк оказался проворнее – сбил с ног и навалился тяжёлой тушей, придавливая к талому льду. Тобирама взбрыкнулся – раз, другой, – но чакра стремительным потоком поползла между рёбрами, и он замер, неспособный пошевелиться. Изуна рядом с ним принял удар – скрестил меч с шиноби, но второй подоспевший волк вцепился зубами ему в плечо. Изуна озлобленно зашипел и по самую рукоять вонзил меч животному в брюхо – волк заскулил и грузной тушей сполз в снег, утаскивая Изуну за собой. Тот попытался встать, но шиноби схватил его за волосы и с силой ударил затылком о кромку льда. Голова у Изуны мотнулась, и он упал тряпичной куклой, с трудом поворачиваясь на живот, – приподнялся на локтях, толкая сгустки крови языком, но тут же упал обратно, стоило ещё одному животному прижать его лапой между лопатками. Сознание медленно мутнело вместе с утекающей чакрой, но Тобирама постарался не отключиться раньше времени, чтобы выхватить взгляд Изуны, – тот всмотрелся чёрным глазом Тобираме в лицо, и они замерли, выцеживая воздух по каплям.

Шиноби окружили их плотным кольцом, удерживая разозлённых животных при себе, – Тобирама, пока оставался в сознании, был способен ощущать чакру, поэтому мог сказать, что людей осталось чуть меньше двадцати, а волков – девять. Шиноби переговаривались на незнакомом наречии, отрывистом и грубом, а животные ходили кругами, щёлкая хвостами-плетями по стылому воздуху. Тобирама, наверное, отключился на какое-то время, потому что открыл глаза, когда ощущение, с которым чакра утекала под тяжёлыми лапами, исчезло, – Тобираму вздёрнули вверх и поставили на ноги, придерживая под локти. Маска с тусклым орнаментом возникла прямо перед лицом, и Тобирама дёрнулся в чужих руках – держали его крепко, а сил осталось мало. Ветер швырял снег в лицо, и грохот реки оглушающим потоком ввинчивался в зудящие виски. Судя по тому, что шиноби переговаривались, а Тобирама всё ещё был жив, убивать их на месте не собирались. Другой вопрос – что же с ними, в конце концов, решат делать. Тобирама покосился на Изуну – тот лежал под тяжёлой тушей, сосредоточенно стараясь удержаться в сознании, и его рука в порванной перчатке остервенело стискивала талый снег.

Тобираме нужно было подумать – решить, что делать и как. Если их не собираются убивать, то, скорее всего, возьмут в плен, а это значит, что их ждёт дорога _куда-то_ или _к_ _кому-то_ , – а это, в свою очередь, значит, что у них есть шанс сбежать. Тобирама попытался прислушаться к грубому наречию – слова были незнакомыми и быстрыми, звуки хлёстко сыпались с чужих губ, спрятанных под масками, но по интонации можно было догадаться, что шиноби спорили. Тобирама снова покосился на Изуну – тот постоянно пропадал в соседних странах и, должно быть, знал о чужих языках. Проблема была только в том, что Изуна чудом оставался в сознании, – Тобирама и сам держался из последних сил, выхватывая события яркими картинками на обратной стороне век. Сознание медленно уплывало вместе с бушующей рекой, хотя Тобирама очень старался не упасть в обморок – ноги подкашивались, а голова тяжелела с каждым вздохом.

В конце концов, судя по всему, шиноби пришли к соглашению – грубая верёвка вгрызлась Тобираме сначала в запястья, а затем в горло, и кто-то рывком потянул его за собой. Тобирама упал на колени, и его протащило по корке льда – снег забился ему в рот, и он закашлялся, приподнимаясь на дрожащем локте. Шиноби снова потянул его за собой и что-то сбивчиво крикнул на своём языке – Тобирама мог догадаться, что он подразумевал что-то о «пошевеливайся». Волк, прижимавший Изуну ко льду, вскочил по отрывистой команде, но сам Изуна подниматься не спешил – его мутнеющий взгляд нашёл сощуренные глаза Тобирамы, и тот отрывисто качнул головой.

«Не сейчас», – сказал Тобирама одними губами, и Изуна нашёл в себе силы, чтобы оскалиться.

Кровь на лице и плотно сомкнутый глаз делали его похожим на безумца – в какой-то момент Тобирама подумал, что Изуна не согласится. Что выхватит припрятанный кунай или соберёт остатки чакры для слабенького катона и сократит себе жизнь ровно до следующей минуты. Тобирама даже бросился в его сторону – верёвка впилась в горло, мешая дышать, а белый пейзаж расплылся перед глазами, – но Изуна только послушно повис на чужих руках, когда его вздёрнули вверх, и разжал ладонь, роняя меч Тобирамы волкам под лапы. Позволил связать себе руки и затянуть петлю на шее – его взгляд царапал Тобираме лицо, и тот угрюмо глядел в ответ, пытаясь понять, что им делать теперь. Волки ходили вокруг них кругами, и каждое касание белого меха пускало колючую дрожь вдоль позвоночника – колени становились мягкими, а перед глазами плыло. Нужно было что-то придумать.

Что-то решить.

Шиноби потащили их за собой вдоль реки – тщательно обыскали, запечатывая их вещи и оружие в собственные свитки, и пустили в центре группы, приставив с двух сторон скалящихся волков. Первый час пути Тобирама провёл в беспамятстве – то соскальзывал в мутную дрёму, повисая на верёвке, то просыпался, когда чёрная плеть рассекала воздух у лица. Изуна рядом с ним еле переставлял ноги – один из волков то и дело пытался цапнуть его за лодыжки, и это лишало его последних крох чакры. Река шумела бурлящим потоком справа от них – иногда она уходила под вековые льды, иногда снова прорывалась, раскидывая тёмные льдины опасными зубилами вдоль дрожащих берегов. Насколько Тобирама мог понять, они уходили от деревни на восток – оставили бурю позади и теперь лишь глотали колючие снежинки, подставляя лицо порывистым ветрам.

Пока Тобирама держался в сознании, он думал – присматривался к ровному строю шиноби, прислушивался к их чакре и наблюдал за повадками волков. Животные внимали хозяевам беспрекословно, повинуясь одним лишь грубым жестам и окрикам, а если не слушались, то получали три хлёстких удара плетью – потом скулили и зализывали раны, семеня в конце процессии. Сами шиноби молчали, пока шли, – лишь изредка переговаривались, но чаще обменивались короткими жестами. Чакра у них была ровная и гладкая, как ветряной порыв, и они держали её на минимальном уровне, иногда полностью скрывая своё присутствие, – в такие моменты волки наваливались на Тобираму с двух сторон, и силы, которые он так тщательно копил, мигом покидали его. Шиноби постоянно оглядывались, некоторые прислушивались к окружению – скорее всего, сенсоры, – а некоторые уходили вперёд, на разведку. На пленников они обращали минимум внимания – только тащили за собой и отдавали короткие команды, после которых Тобираме под колени врезались хвосты-плети с требованием шевелить ногами.

Они шли вверх по реке, пересекая горные хребты против её бурного течения, – снег лёгкими хлопьями ложился на плечи и таял щекотными каплями на замёрзшем лице. Тобирама пытался понять, кто их пленил, – государственные шиноби, наёмные кланы или местные разбойники. Проблема заключалась лишь в том, что они могли быть, кем угодно, – опознавательных знаков на шиноби не было, ни с Тобирамой, ни с Изуной они не переговаривались и никаких требований не выдвигали. Такими темпами они с одинаковой вероятностью могли отвести пленников как на переговоры к предполагаемому главе, если у них таковой был, так и, например, на продажу.

Тобирама попытался вступить с ними в дискуссию, когда накопил сил достаточно, чтобы заговорить, но шиноби натравили на него волков и заставили замолчать. Никаких переговоров, понял Тобирама и поймал внимательный взгляд Изуны – тот смотрел цепко и зло, оберегая правый сощуренный глаз. Тобирама снова коротко качнул головой, и Изуна лишь жёстко ощерился. Его мелко потряхивало, и остатки чакры, которые он отчаянно лелеял между склеенными веками, тлели горячими углями. Тобирама понимал его прекрасно – понимал без слов, по одному только озлобленному взгляду, но им нельзя было действовать опрометчиво. Противник знал местность и передвигался в ней намного лучше них – сил у Тобирамы и Изуны оставалось мало, а возможности сбежать пока не представилось. Приходилось ждать, хоть ожидание и убивало лучше куная под рёбрами.

По подсчётам Тобирамы они остановились, когда минул четвёртый час пути, – низкое небо над головой почернело, и тени, бросаемые на белый снег высокими скалами, стали гуще и шире. Шиноби переглянулись, вслушиваясь в вой ветра за спиной, и, видимо, решили, что им необходим привал, – ледяные плиты взяли их в глухое кольцо, и снег, который метель бросила в мутную толщу, рассыпался по гладким стенам колючим дождём. Волки оттеснили Тобираму в угол, подальше от маленького очага в центре глухого пространства, – потом к нему притащили Изуну, и их связали вместе, оставив настороже двух рычащих животных. Те посматривали синими глазами и озлобленно скалились, готовые вцепиться кому-то из них в глотку. Тобираму устраивало даже такое соседство, если эти проклятые хищники не собирались греть об него свои чёртовы лапы, потому что он лелеял маленький огонёк чакры под рёбрами битый час и не хотел бы терять её всю разом.

Пока волки смиренно охраняли пленников, шиноби занимались лагерем, время от времени переговариваясь на незнакомом наречии. Под шкурами они носили тёплую форму и лёгкий кожаный доспех, похожий на тот, который был на старике, оставившем их с Изуной в убежище. Маски они пока не снимали, и Тобирама мог разглядеть только их светлые волосы и белую как снег кожу на шее. Их голоса были глухими и резкими, как порывы ветра, – Тобирама наклонился к Изуне, и тот вздрогнул, будто вынырнул из вязкой дрёмы.

– Ты понимаешь, что они говорят? – спросил он тихо, особенно не рассчитывая на ответ, но Изуна с трудом нахмурился.

– Только отдельные приказы, – отозвался он, поводя затёкшими плечами. – Что-то вроде: «быстрее», «вперёд» или «сидеть».

Тобирама кивнул.

– Ещё «ублюдок», судя по всему, – хмыкнул он.

Изуна покосился на синяк, набухший у Тобирамы на скуле, – тот получил его, когда попытался вступить с шиноби в переговоры.

– Гостеприимные ребята, – выдохнул Изуна сипло, стараясь говорить как можно тише. – Как думаешь, кто они и куда нас ведут?

Тобирама поделился с ним соображениями – Изуна известил его, что думал о том же, и они замолчали, напряжённо всматриваясь в маленькие язычки пламени. Шиноби разговаривали или занимались своими делами, расположившись недалеко от очага, – пережидали бурю, догнавшую их посреди горных хребтов. Оставшиеся волки мирно спали, положив морды на скрещенные лапы, и лишь иногда приподнимали уши, реагируя на вой ветра по ту сторону мутных стен.

– Что будем делать? – спросил Изуна тихо.

Он немного сполз, с трудом подтягивая связанные ноги к груди, – волки повернулись на этот тихий звук и снова отвернулись, гоняя снег под лапами хвостами. Тобирама напряжённо нахмурился – раны давали о себе знать глухой болью во всём теле, а маленькие крохи чакры подрагивали между рёбрами тусклыми огоньками. Восстанавливалась она чертовски медленно, а вот пропасть могла в одно движение – одному из волков просто стоило положить Тобираме лапу на колено.

– Сбежать в пути не получится, – сказал Тобирама хмуро, пытаясь удержать глаза открытыми. – Они хорошо знают местность, а у нас слишком мало сил.

– Предлагаешь позволить им довести нас, куда им надо? – поинтересовался Изуна, наморщив лоб.

Тобирама зябко повёл плечами – огонь горел слишком далеко, и стылый холод осел на лицо морозными узорами.

– У тебя есть ещё идеи?

Изуна хмыкнул.

– Разве что самоубийственные.

Тобирама смерил его оценивающим взглядом – выглядел Изуна плохо. Его правый глаз был плотно зажмурен, лицо испачкано в разводах крови, а прокушенное плечо не двигалось – Изуна морщился каждый раз, когда пытался сменить неудобное положение. В конце концов, он уткнулся носом Тобираме в шею и забылся нервным сном, баюкая разгорающуюся чакру между связанных ладоней. Тобирама посидел ещё какое-то время, наблюдая за шиноби и их питомцами, а потом зыбкая дрёма забрала и его. Пока он спал, его чакра, всегда отличавшаяся особой мощью, восстановилась достаточно, чтобы поставить на ноги, но недостаточно, чтобы дать сил для боя. Тем не менее сон слегка взбодрил Тобираму и позволил ему мыслить четко и ясно.

Из дрёмы вытянуло неприятное ощущение, как если бы кто-то пялился Тобираме в лицо. Он поморщился и открыл глаза – наткнулся взглядом на прямой нос, выбеленные волосы и яркие серые глаза, с интересом изучающие спящего у него на плече Изуну. Тобирама осёкся – не спящего, поправил он себя. Изуна бодрствовал, и злость, с которой он бодрствовал, забивалась Тобираме в горло густым дымом, – ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы разобраться, что к чему, а когда у него получилось, он раздражённо цокнул языком. Шиноби, снявший маску, пристально смотрел Изуне в лицо – Тобирама понятия не имел, что он там видел, но то, с каким вожделением он это делал, Изуне определённо не нравилось. Тобирама мог согласиться, наверное, что Изуна был хорош собой, – но сейчас он был избит, бледен и больше походил на труп, чем на располагающего молодого человека. Что в нём можно было рассматривать, Тобирама не понимал.

Шиноби что-то сказал – голос его был груб, а интонация, с которой он говорил, неприятна. Он протянул к Изуне руку – его ладонь легла на впалую щёку, большой палец прошёлся вдоль багровых разводов под прикрытым глазом, а затем нажал на бесцветные губы. Кто-то у костра окрикнул шиноби, но тот лишь отмахнулся, и кончик его ногтя скользнул Изуне в рот. Тобирама, наблюдающий за этой сценой с глухой неприязнью, подумал, что кто-то такими темпами останется без пальца, но Изуна умел удивлять – Изуна всегда умел удивлять.

Та часть чакры, что он успел восстановить, на секунду разгорелась маленьким, но обжигающим пламенем, и Изуна выдохнул короткий залп катона прямо шиноби в лицо. Тобирама мог видеть, как багровеет и плавится кожа под яркими всполохами огня, и мог ощущать озлобленное удовлетворение, с которым Изуна оттолкнул кричащего шиноби от себя связанными ногами, – тот упал на бок и зажал лицо руками, корчась от боли и злости.

Тобирама устало цокнул языком.

– Нахрена ты это сделал?

Изуна облизал сухие губы, поморщившись, и оскалился.

– Сунь мне палец в рот – узнаешь.

Тобирама окинул его раздражённым взглядом, но ничего не сказал. Их с Изуной растащили в разные стороны – Изуну швырнули под оскалившегося волка, а Тобираме содрали кожу со спины взбесившейся плетью. Пока хлыст рвал его плоть, он смотрел Изуне в глаза – тот отвечал тем же, и в глубине чёрной радужки плескалась иссушающая, болезненная злость. Его взгляд был полон ярости, и она текла из него вместе с удушающей чакрой – это он выдохнул огонь противнику в лицо, это его должны были располосовать тугим хлыстом. Тобирама стискивал челюсти на каждый хлёсткий удар и не винил его – знал, что убить их не убьют, и что Изуна своё ещё получит. То, что их наказывали вместе, чем-то из ряда вон не оказалось – скорее, Тобирама бы удивился, если бы гнев шиноби коснулся одного только Изуну.

Тобирама насчитал двадцать ударов – затем хлыст замолчал, и человек у него за спиной отдал короткий приказ. Несколько шиноби вытащили Изуну из-под волка – он, практически лишённый чакры, обессилено повис на вытянутых руках и с трудом поднял голову, чтобы снова найти взгляд Тобирамы. Тот смотрел себе под ноги, не позволяя пульсирующей боли в спине затянуть себя в чёрную пустоту, – кто-то схватил его за подбородок и задрал ему голову, заставляя смотреть в белое, упрямое лицо Изуны. Тобирама оценил психологический ход, с которым шиноби исполняли свои наказания, – это действительно впечатляло. Если бы они с Изуной не были закалены войной, кто-то из них, смотря за мучениями товарища, может, и не выдержал – но они оба были выкованы из стали и на провокацию не повелись.

Тобирама думал, что Изуне, как и ему, достанется хлёсткой плетью, но он ошибся – Изуну поставили на колени и хорошенько избили. Тобирама слышал, с каким хрустом крепкий кулак сломал Изуне нос, – Изуна захрипел и закашлялся, сплевывая кровь себе под ноги. Он попытался вдохнуть раскрытым ртом, но ему не дали – шиноби с обожжённым лицом схватил его за волосы и, тщательно взвешивая каждый удар, сломал Изуне сначала пару рёбер, а потом замахнулся, услышав надменный, булькающий смех, и впечатал колено в его опухшую скулу. Тобирама устало прикрыл глаза – сколько проблем Изуна создавал себе сам, подумать только.

Шиноби бил и бил Изуну, заходясь яростным рыком, и Тобирама мог понять его – Изуна действительно мог вывести из себя, и кому как не Тобираме знать об этом: он испытал доставучесть Изуны на себе и продолжал испытывать до сих пор. Изуна потерял сознание после восемнадцатого удара – его чакра всколыхнулась и потухла, будто огонёк маленькой тлеющей свечки. Шиноби от Изуны пришлось оттаскивать – предположительно, командир, высокий мужчина с белёсой всклоченной бородой, отшвырнул его обратно к очагу и что-то грубо бросил под ноги. Скорее всего, велел взять себя в руки и успокоиться – судя по всему, пленники им нужны были не только живыми, но и достаточно соображающими.

Это было интересно.

После Тобираму и Изуну снова бросили на прежнее место – пульсирующая боль набатом колотила в тяжёлых висках, и каждое касание, казалось, выжигало Тобираме спину вплоть до ноющих костей. Окровавленное лицо Изуны прижималось к его, Тобирамы, плечу, и он мог рассмотреть каждый синяк, наливающийся темным цветом на белой коже. Досталось Изуне знатно – он сипло хрипел через раз, а его слипшиеся от крови ресницы подрагивали в такт рваным движениям сломанной грудной клетки. Тобирама, охваченный болезненной лихорадкой, снова соскользнул в дрёму, смотря на избитое лицо Изуны, а когда очнулся, встретился взглядом с заплывшим чёрным глазом. Второй глаз Изуны, правый, всё ещё был закрыт и выглядел ужасно – воспалённое веко окрасилось багровым и заплыло снизу набухшим синяком.

Уголки губ Изуны дрогнули – кажется, он попытался усмехнуться.

– Живой? – спросил он сипло.

Тобираме пришлось склониться к нему, чтобы разобрать эти свистящие звуки. Движение обожгло спину и заставило болезненно поморщиться – его всё ещё лихорадило, а кожа на лопатках, казалось, превратилась в пласт раскалённого железа, разъедающий натянутые мышцы и ноющие рёбра.

– Поживее тебя буду, – отозвался он, краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как шиноби сворачивают лагерь. – Можешь быть спокоен – вряд ли кто-то захочет пихать пальцы в такой рот, как у тебя сейчас.

Изуна неопределённо хмыкнул – его разбитые губы налились уродливой краской.

– У меня ощущение, что пихать пальцы там уже некуда, – признался он и поднял связанные запястья, чтобы кончиками пальцев коснуться разбухших губ. – Так хреново не было даже на островах за Киригакуре.

Волки ходили перед ними настороженные – бросали хищные взгляды и время от времени касались коленей хвостами-плетями, заставляя отдавать с таким трудом накопленные сгустки чакры.

– Что было на островах за Киригакуре? – спросил Тобирама, не отрывая взгляда от собирающихся шиноби.

Изуна у его плеча неловко пошевелился.

– Что с тобой, у тебя лихорадка? – просипел он насмешливо.

Тобирама закатил глаза – насколько нужно было Изуну избить, чтобы он захлопнул свой чёртов рот.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты со мной говорил, – процедил Тобирама сквозь зубы. – Если ты снова потеряешь сознание, тащить тебя придётся, скорее всего, мне.

Изуна попытался фыркнуть, но только скривился от глухой боли, расползшейся по всему телу.

– Тебе не привыкать, – отозвался он, и они встретились взглядами.

Снова отправились в путь – метель засыпала горные тропы снегами, обрушила несколько скал и взрыла вековые льды. Тобирама шёл по мере возможностей, борясь с болью, вспыхивающей вдоль позвоночника при каждом движении, а Изуна с трудом переставлял ноги, надсадно хватая ртом воздух, – среди шиноби был ирьёнин, который небрежно осмотрел их и наспех залечил наиболее тяжёлые повреждения, которые помешали бы им идти в составе отряда. Дорога поднималась все выше и выше в горы, к темнеющим на фоне низкого неба хребтам, – сначала Тобирама думал, что они пересекают очередной перевал, но потом почувствовал хлёсткий ветер, на секунду укусивший за ладонь, и увидел смотровую башню, возведённую между глухими, заснеженными скалами. Завертел головой – посторонней чакры он не ощущал, но это не значило, что её не было, – и рассмотрел у тёмного неба естественные стены неприступной горной крепости. Выдолбленные прямо в камне окна, смотровые площадки, деревянные лестницы, откидной мост через бездонное ущелье – самый настоящий форт, защищённый непроходимыми хребтами и лютыми метелями.

Тобирама покосился на Изуну – тот тоже рассматривал местность и ответил на его взгляд с трудом вскинутой бровью. Чем ближе они подходили к воротам, тем больше ощущений испытывал Тобирама – чужая чакра забилась под его ладонями озлобленными птицами. Около пятидесяти огоньков зажглось друг за другом, разгораясь в воющую метель, и ещё примерно столько же тлело где-то в глубине неприступных скал. Их провели через откидной мост, а затем протащили через внутренний плац. Тобирама стрелял взглядом по сторонам, примечая лестницы и выступы, оружейные стойки и манекены для отработки ударов, волков и их дрессировщиков, а также сражающихся друг с другом шиноби и рассыпавшийся по внутренним стенам любопытный молодняк, чья чакра была такой тонкой, что, казалось, порвалась бы от одного дуновения ветра, как хрустящая бумага. Изуна рядом с ним занимался тем же, хотя всё время болезненно горбился и смотрел себе под ноги – Тобирама мог поклясться, что видел между его слипшихся ресниц три дрожащих томоэ.

Шиноби, занимающиеся ежедневными делами во внутреннем дворе, на секунду отвлеклись, провожая их строгую процессию заинтересованными взглядами, – кто-то влился в отряд, кто-то остался за стенами, болтая с постовыми, но основная часть команды сохранила строй и протащила пленников через широкий проём в скале. Их повели длинными тёмными коридорами, освещёнными дрожащими факелами, и Тобирама мог предположить, что ведут их в темницу. Когда в конце очередного глухого коридора наконец появилась тяжёлая решётка, он понял, что не ошибся: камера была просторной и изолированной от остального массива тюрьмы. Тобирама знал это, потому что ощущал постороннюю чакру, призрачной дымкой стелящуюся вдоль ледяных полов двумя ярусами ниже.

Их закрыли в темнице, предварительно натравив на них волков, – те помяли им бока и с чувством выполненного долга убежали за наградой. Тобирама устало привалился плечом к холодной стене, когда железная створка с оглушительным грохотом захлопнулась у него за спиной, и стиснул челюсти, ощущая жжение, раздирающее кожу от лопаток к копчику. Изуна тряпичной куклой повис на прутьях решётки в попытке её раскачать, но его сил не хватило даже для того, чтобы крепко сжать пальцы на промёрзшем железе. Он сполз на пол прямо у решётки, и Тобираме пришлось оттащить его к стене – Изуна прижался к холодному камню спиной и болезненно поморщился. Над головой, под ними и вокруг них мёрзлыми волнами плескалась чужая чакра, и отовсюду ползло это странное ощущение, с которым проклятые волки перебирали лапами выпавший снег. Тобирама пересёкся взглядом с Изуной, и они в очередной раз поняли друг друга без слов. Надо было набраться сил, если это было возможно.

Им надо было выбраться.

***

Боль накрыла плечи тяжёлым покрывалом и лениво скатилась вдоль позвонков, расползаясь между рёбер ядовитыми змеями, – Тобирама стиснул челюсти, когда грубая ладонь неосторожно огладила его искалеченную спину.

– Только не дёргайся, а то будет больнее, – предупредил Изуна.

Его дыхание коснулось кожи на мокрой шее, и Тобирама неосознанно вздрогнул.

– Нежнее трогай – не буду дёргаться, – прошипел он, склоняя голову вниз, – движение потянуло за собой позвонки и лопатки, натянуло израненную кожу и отдалось острой вспышкой боли прямо в затылок.

Изуна фыркнул.

– Я бы с радостью трогал тебя _нежнее_ , – сообщил он елейно. – Но не в таких условиях, знаешь.

Тобирама только гулко выдохнул – Изуна, всё ещё слепой на один глаз, с опухшим лицом, с наспех подлеченными рёбрами и кое-как сросшимся носом оставался до дрожи невыносимым. Тобирама подумал, что находится на распутье, – не был уверен, начинать ли ему завидовать упрямству Изуны или пока подождать.

В темнице они находились чуть больше суток – чёрные тучи за маленьким решётчатым окном просветлели лишь раз тусклым морозным рассветом и принесли с собой воющую метель. Судя по дрожащим огонькам чакры, шиноби Льдов сами были ей не рады – прятались в глубине скал, а если появлялась необходимость высунуть нос наружу, хорошенько тратили чакру, чтобы создать вокруг себя нечто, напоминающее вакуум. Тобирама пытался прислушаться к тонкостям чужих манипуляций, но сил ему хватало лишь на то, чтобы вообще отмечать в уме чужую чакру. У Изуны дела обстояли не лучше – шаринган мелькал между ресниц, но удерживать его постоянно у Изуны не получалось. Изуна откровенно скатывался в обморок и время от времени прижимался щекой к плечу Тобирамы – глаза его закрывались, и он замирал на выдохе, бледный, с красными разводами под сомкнутыми веками, уставший, больше похожий на живого мертвеца, чем на человека.

Тобирама тормошил его – говорил:

– Не спи, иначе замёрзнешь насмерть, – и не врал.

Холод стоял лютый – заползал через решётчатое окно высоко над головой, растекался морозными узорами по каменным стенам и заставлял жаться друг к другу в поисках хоть какого-то тепла. Шиноби приходили три раза – вместо завтрака, обеда и ужина, судя по всему, – и все три раза вели с собой волков. Те забегали в камеру, наваливались тяжёлыми тушами и забирали те жалкие крохи, которые они с Изуной пытались накопить. Чакры у Тобирамы всегда было много, он лишний раз не жаловался, но проклятые животные смогли обезоружить даже его – Тобирама мог бы назвать ситуацию досадным упущением, если бы не масштабы, к которым это досадное упущение приводило. Чакры не было – они даже согреться не могли, не то что использовать техники и думать о побеге. Пока что первостепенной задачей стояло остаться в сознании, а до всего остального они пока не дошли.

Тобирама зашипел – Изуна старался трогать осторожно, но Тобираме всё равно казалось, что его ладони сделаны из наждачной бумаги.

– Терпи, – велел Изуна. – Я не медик. Делаю всё, что могу.

Спину жгло с такой силой, будто Тобираме на лопатки вылили целый чан раскалённого чугуна, – глубокие полосы на его спине, небрежно подлеченные ирьёнином, раскрылись одна за другой, разевая алые пасти. Изуна омывал его кожу водой, которую они топили в собственных ладонях из пригоршней снега, – мерзкое ощущение холода стирало кровь, очищало раны от сгустков мёртвых тканей и на несколько секунд позволяло выдохнуть сквозь сцепленные зубы.

– Знатно они тебя приложили, – просипел Изуна, трогая рваную полосу кончиком пальца.

Тобирама стиснул кулаки, неосторожно передёргивая замёрзшими плечами, – остатки рваного банлона пришлось снять за ненадобностью, и теперь холодный воздух с завидной тщательностью вылизывал его горящую кожу. С одной стороны, это усмиряло едкую боль, с другой – замёрзнуть насмерть бы не хотелось. Не после всего.

– Тебе досталось не меньше, – отозвался Тобирама и зажмурился, когда талая вода скатилась вдоль позвоночника крупными каплями.

Изуна молчал какое-то время, сосредотачиваясь на израненной спине Тобирамы, – потом длинно выдохнул.

– Соглашусь, виноват.

Тобирама попытался обернуться к нему, но Изуна надавил ему на плечо и заставил остаться на месте – шикнул даже, так, что Тобираме пришлось оскалиться, пускай Изуна этого и не видел.

– Удивительно, – сказал Тобирама едко. – Ты признаёшь собственные ошибки.

Изуна из вредности зацепил край длинной раны ногтем – Тобирама зарычал.

– Ещё бы их не признавать, когда у меня на месте носа – месиво из костей и кожи, – фыркнул он, проглотив несколько слогов.

Говорил он действительно с трудом – сипло, постоянно затягивая морозный воздух приоткрытым ртом. Ирьёнин залечил ему рёбра и некоторое время колдовал над лицом, но колдовал, видимо, плохо – когда Изуна умывался талой водой, его переносица мягко хрустнула, и он болезненно замычал сквозь плотно сомкнутые зубы.

– Не утрируй, – велел Тобирама. – Всё не так плохо, как ты думаешь.

– Да? – спросил Изуна скептически. – У меня ощущение, что нос с моего лица в принципе пропал.

Его руки исчезли со спины Тобирамы, и тот обернулся. После лечения Изуна стал выглядеть чуточку лучше – отёк с губ пропал, синие пятна из разлитых клякс превратились в маленькие очаги, а неровные бугры сломанных костей сгладились и вернулись на место, схватываясь слабенькой костной мозолью. Оставались, правда, сомкнутые веки и разводы крови под правым глазом – Изуна подслеповато щурился, всматриваясь Тобираме в лицо.

– Нет, – отозвался Тобирама сухо и ткнул пальцем Изуне в переносицу. – Вот твой нос.

Изуна ощерился – будь у него лишние силы, Тобирама бы уже жевал собственные зубы, если бы не успел сориентироваться.

– Спасибо, мать твою, – процедил он, осторожно ощупывая лицо. – Вообще-то, в места, которые болят, не тыкают, а целуют, тебе никто о таком не рассказывал?

Тобирама поджал губы.

– Нет, не рассказывал, – огрызнулся он и собрал в ладонях немного снега. – Стой, не вертись.

Изуна замер, одним глазом наблюдая за манипуляциями Тобирамы, – тот зажал снег между двух ладоней и мягко расплавил той крохой чакры, которую успел накопить.

– То есть ты восстановил чакру, чтобы использовать её для этого? – уточнил Изуна недоверчиво.

Тобирама поднял на него недовольный взгляд.

– Её всё равно больше ни на что не хватит, а очередная проверка придёт меньше, чем через час, если я правильно рассчитал время, – а я рассчитал его правильно, будь уверен.

Изуна хмыкнул – звук вышел задушенным и слегка булькающим.

– Я польщён, – сообщил он самодовольно, и Тобирама закатил глаза.

– Я зачем только что распинался? – поинтересовался он, впрочем, не надеясь на ответ. – Ладони подставь.

Воды было немного – Тобирама собрал её пальцами и оттёр с лица Изуны запёкшуюся кровь. Под замёрзшей грязью кожа Изуны оказалась прохладной и грубой на ощупь – Тобирама провёл большим пальцем под закрытым глазом, и тот уставился на него с подозрением.

– Ты не открываешь глаз, потому что не можешь или потому что нет смысла? – спросил Тобирама, осторожно нажимая на опухшее веко.

Изуна дёрнул головой и ушёл от касания – молчал какое-то время.

– Нет смысла, – сказал он наконец. – Я всё равно пока не вижу правым глазом, – он поморщился, нехотя признаваясь. – И больно.

– Больно открывать? – уточнил Тобирама, и Изуна медленно кивнул.

Взгляд Тобирамы, видимо, обжег ему щёку, потому что Изуна нахмурился и раздражённо посмотрел на него.

– Что? – спросил он с неприязнью. – Снова будешь выяснять, что не так с моими глазами?

– Я и так знаю, что не так с твоими глазами, – процедил Тобирама сквозь зубы. – С ними всё не так – как и с тобой, – он цокнул языком прежде, чем Изуна открыл рот. – И это не комплимент, – Тобирама стиснул его подбородок в пальцах и заставил смотреть себе в лицо. – Если где-то и есть месиво, то оно у тебя под веками.

– Спасибо, док, – огрызнулся Изуна и вскинул руку, когда Тобирама сжал его подбородок в пальцах.

Тот перехватил запястье Изуны и оттолкнул, тут же зажимая вторую руку мёртвой хваткой.

– Глаз надо промыть, – сказал он жёстко, и Изуна отвёл взгляд. – Ты сам это понимаешь.

Изуна молчал какое-то время – поджимал губы, больше не опухшие, но покрытые бордово-синей краской, и упрямо сверлил холодное пространство у Тобирамы за спиной. Затем сипло выдохнул, поморщившись, и заторможено кивнул.

– Хорошо, – сказал он неохотно. – Только будь со мной нежным.

Тобирама закатил глаза – Изуна всегда оставался собой, что бы ни происходило и как бы много костей у него ни было сломано. Может быть, это в нём Тобираме даже нравилось.

– Сделаю всё, что в моих силах, – отбил он, и они пересеклись короткими взглядами.

Боль, должно быть, была невыносимой, раз Изуна решил закусить кожаный ремешок, которым подвязывал волосы, – вода вымывала сгустки крови между ресниц, и там, под воспалёнными веками, на Тобираму слепым стеклом смотрел мутный черный глаз в обрамлении абсолютно красной склеры. Изуна стискивал челюсти до звенящего скрипа, сжимал кулаки и в какой-то момент схватил Тобираму за руку – пальцы намертво вцепились в напряжённый локоть, и Тобирама замер.

– Будешь так хватать, я тебе глаз ненароком выколю, – предупредил он, и Изуна что-то неразборчиво простонал.

Если бы не ремешок у него в зубах и если бы Тобирама не знал его столько лет, он бы решил, что ему почудилось, будто Изуна сказал: «Лучше бы ты его выколол». Он посмотрел на Изуну с сомнением, но промолчал – работу надо было закончить.

После Изуна сидел напряжённой тенью, опираясь на ледяную стену, и невидящим взглядом смотрел в высокий каменный свод – кулаки его были надсадно стиснуты, а правый глаз крепко зажмурен. Веко красной опухолью смотрело Тобираме в лицо, но между ресниц и в уголках разреза теперь было чисто – глаз должен был восстановиться быстрее, по крайней мере, сам Изуна утверждал именно так. Тобирама мог бы о многом спросить, но эта волынка начинала раздражать уже и его самого – на каждый вопрос о глазах, даже самый безобидный, Изуна умудрялся отвечать так, что у Тобирамы сами собой сжимались кулаки. Драться и спорить не было ни сил, ни желания – Изуна молчал, и Тобирама не спешил его допрашивать.

Он стирал остатки крови с помятого лица Изуны, когда тот откинул голову на стену и расслабленно глянул между ресниц.

– Откуда они у тебя? – спросил он тихо, и Тобирама нахмурился.

– Откуда у меня кто? – не понял он, и Изуна постучал пальцем по собственной щеке.

– Шрамы, – выдохнул он, а потом протянул руку и коснулся росчерка отметины у Тобирамы под скулой пальцами. – Издалека они похожи на татуировки или рисунки по коже, но вблизи – это ведь рубцы?

Тобирама моргнул – ладонь Изуны лежала у него на щеке, а его большой палец мягко трогал грубый, красноватый участок кожи, следуя от центра отметины к её периферии. Он дёрнул головой и отрывистым движением ушёл от прикосновения.

– Рубцы, – согласился он и показательно замолчал.

Изуну это не остановило.

– Так откуда они? – продолжил он, пока Тобирама стирал засохшую кровь с его подбородка. – Вряд ли ты получил их в бою – слишком ровные и симметричные, – он поморщился, когда чужая рука неосторожно задела его посиневшие губы, а потом прищурился, всматриваясь Тобираме в лицо. – Как они сделаны? Это порезы? Кто их вырезал? Враги? – Изуна задумчиво лизнул уголок губ. – Ты когда-нибудь попадал в плен?

Тобирама шикнул на него – стряхнул воду с рук и дыхнул на них в надежде немного согреть.

– Это следы от ожогов, – сказал он коротко и посмотрел на Изуну с неприязнью. – И нет, я никогда не попадал в плен.

Изуна прищурился – вытянул ноги и сложил подрагивающие от холода руки на бёдрах. Тобирама не хотел разговаривать с ним о шрамах на собственном лице, но отвязаться от Изуны было очень и очень сложно.

– Везёт тебе, – хмыкнул Изуна, и взгляд его единственного видящего глаза оцарапал Тобираме губы. – Я часто бывал в плену.

– Удивительно, что цел остался, – фыркнул Тобирама, но Изуна только покачал головой.

– Ничего удивительного, – возразил он. – Я частенько «сдаюсь» в плен, чтобы вызнать информацию изнутри, а потом мои товарищи совершают спланированную диверсию.

Тобирама смерил его оценивающим взглядом – звучало интересно. План Изуны был надёжным, как Хаширама и его обещания не ходить в идзакая более двух раз в неделю. Тем не менее Хаширама и идзакая встречались чаще положенного, а вот Изуна действительно был жив и даже при всех конечностях.

– И насколько часто ты «сдаёшься» в плен? – поинтересовался Тобирама, чтобы увести Изуну от темы шрамов.

Тот повёлся.

– Один раз за вылазку точно, – он пожал плечами, прикрывая здоровый глаз. – Я догадываюсь, что ты думаешь по этому поводу, но схема работает блестяще.

Тобирама неопределённо хмыкнул – он уже, кажется, привык к тому, что у Изуны получалось всё и даже немного больше, как бы сильно Тобирама в нём не сомневался.

– Я даже не удивлён, – сообщил он.

Изуна приоткрыл глаз и посмотрел на него с усталым снисхождением.

– Не пытайся увести разговор в другую степь, – усмехнулся он, и Тобирама почти досадливо чертыхнулся.

– Я не собираюсь разговаривать с тобой об этом, – отрезал он, и Изуна снова прищурился.

Если его что-то интересовало, можно было сразу мотать удочки – проблема была лишь в том, что мотать удочки было некуда.

– Почему? – в его сиплом голосе звучало искреннее любопытство.

Тобирама окинул его тяжёлым взглядом.

– Ты хочешь говорить со мной о своих глазах? – он увидел, как Изуна поджал губы, и коротко хмыкнул. – Вот и я не хочу говорить с тобой о шрамах.

Изуна задумался – Тобирама успел убаюкать кроху чакры между ладонями прежде, чем Изуна снова заговорил.

– Хорошо, – он тяжёло выдохнул. – Давай я расскажу тебе о глазах, а ты мне – о шрамах, – прищурился. – Это будет честно?

Тобирама уставился на него – чакра всколыхнулась между пальцами, и он моргнул, всматриваясь в осунувшееся лицо Изуны.

– Серьёзно? – спросил он с издёвкой. – Ты упрямился всю дорогу, а теперь вот так просто собираешься рассказать мне про свои проклятые глаза?

Изуна весело хмыкнул.

– Я подумал, что мы можем умереть в любой момент, знаешь, – признался он, а потом рассмотрел неприязнь у Тобирамы на лице и коротко хохотнул, болезненно морщась. – Шучу, – он сфокусировал взгляд на разрезе чужих глаз и надавил. – Так ты хочешь узнать или нет?

Тобирама смерил его нечитаемым взглядом – хитрый ублюдок.

– Ты не расскажешь мне всего, – сказал он медленно, наблюдая за мимикой Изуны. – Тщательно выберешь информацию и донесёшь лишь то, что сочтёшь нужным.

Тот фыркнул.

– Так же, как и ты, – он устало прикрыл глаза. – Ну, так что? Поделимся секретами?

Тобирама всматривался в его напряжённую фигуру какое-то время – потом прикрыл глаза и помассировал переносицу двумя пальцами. Ладно, подумал он. Его шрамы – не такая уж и большая тайна. Тяжёлый, болезненный опыт, но по сути – личная трагедия, такая старая, что уже давно въелась под кожу, и теперь лишь изредка беспокоит горьким зудом.

В отличие от додзюцу Учиха.

Личная тайна в обмен на клановые секреты. Где-то здесь был подвох, скорее всего, но Тобирама решил согласиться – даже если Изуна утаит какие-то важные основы, а он определённо сделает это, он всё равно поделится какой бы то ни было информацией. Тобираму, в принципе, интересовало всё, что касается потенциально опасных дзюцу – шарингана, например, – и, к тому же, заняться в темнице, кроме как почесать языком и попытаться оклематься, всё равно было нечем.

– Начинай, – разрешил Тобирама, и Изуна усмехнулся, с трудом растягивая губы в усмешке.

– Это не будет похоже на исповедь, – сказал он сразу и нахмурился, тщательно выбирая слова. – Я просто скажу тебе, что эти глаза – мангекё – следующая ступень шарингана.

Тобирама потёр ладони друг о друга в попытке согреть – мысли закрутились лихорадочным потоком, выстраивая нужные вопросы.

– И сколько таких ступеней? – спросил он.

Изуна пожал плечами.

– Я не знаю, – он тяжело вздохнул, когда увидел недоверие у Тобирамы на лице. – Я не вру, я действительно не знаю, – поморщился. – Вся информация, которая у меня есть, – этой мой личный опыт.

– Неужели в клановых архивах нет никаких записей об этом? – Тобирама прищурился. – И твой брат тоже ничего об этом не знает?

Изуна на провокацию не повёлся – лизнул сухие губы и поморщился, когда боль уколола его тонкой иглой.

– Наша осведомлённость – наше дело, – сообщил он невозмутимо и кивнул Тобираме. – Так кто оставил тебе эти шрамы?

Тот прикрыл глаза – скрестил лодыжки, положил локти на колени и с трудом повёл плечами, ощущая, с какой болью натягивается кожа на спине.

– Я сам, – сказал он после паузы, и его слова произвели на Изуну неизгладимое впечатление.

Он даже подался вперёд, будто хотел удостовериться, что перед ним сидит не кто-нибудь, а точно Тобирама.

– Сам? – переспросил он, нахмурившись. – Зачем?

Тобирама покачал головой.

– Твоя очередь, – напомнил он. – Насколько я понял, мангекё доступно не всем, у кого есть шаринган, верно? – уточнил он и дождался, когда Изуна кивнёт. – Как ты его получил? – Тобирама зафиксировал его ожесточившееся лицо взглядом и добавил. – Ты и твой брат.

Изуна не удивился наблюдениям Тобирамы – глупо было прятать мышь под носом у кошки и надеяться, что маленькая хищница не заметит добычу. Он размышлял какое-то время – затем посмотрел на собственные ладони, будто пытаясь найти в линиях на коже ответы на все свои незаданные вопросы.

– Для этого нужно сделать… – он тяжело насупился, и во взгляде его скользнуло что-то, очень похожее на отвращение. – Нужно сделать ужасные вещи.

Ответ был довольно неоднозначен для такого прямого и упрямого человека, каким был Изуна. Тобирама вскинул бровь.

– Спасибо, до этого я дошёл и сам, – огрызнулся он, но Изуна прервал его одним взглядом.

– Тогда не спрашивай, – он покачал головой. – Не об этом.

Изуна болезненно нахмурился, будто воспоминания, которые Тобирама пробудил своим вопросом, причинили ему почти физический дискомфорт – приятными они, судя по всему, не были. Тобираму это не удивило – Учиха не только долгое время воевали с другими кланами, но и среди них, даже между близкими родственниками, частенько складывались напряжённые отношения. Тобирама подозревал, что это связано с хвалёным клановым додзюцу, вокруг которого только ленивый не плясал с бубном, – то, как Изуна ушёл от ответа, Тобираму лишь убедило. Он хмыкнул – у него было несколько идей о том, как Изуна или Учиха получили мангекё, и ему было интересно, какая из них была более всего близка к правде. То, каким способом просыпался этот новый, пугающий шаринган, могло быть опасным – не только для самих Учиха, но и для окружающих. Тобирама решил, что обязательно вернётся к вопросу позже – тянуть что-то из Изуны было бесполезно.

– Ладно, – сказал он, и Изуна даже вскинул бровь на его удивительную покладистость. – Какие возможности он даёт? – он тронул пальцем правый глаз. – Помимо твоего аматерасу.

Изуна постучал кончиками ногтей по собственному бедру и поджал губы.

– Разные, – отозвался он уклончиво. – Расширяются возможности обычного гендзюцу – я могу создать сложную иллюзию, и затянуть туда бесчисленное количество человек за считанные секунды, – он пожал плечом. – Так я сделал, если ты помнишь, с шиноби Ивагакуре, которые преследовали нас в горной деревне.

Тобирама прекрасно помнил – и как весь отряд потерял сознание, и собственные ощущения от этого зрелища.

– Помимо этого я могу затянуть человека в такой, знаешь, камерный мир, – Изуна обрисовал в воздухе небольшое пространство. – И делать там с ним всё, что захочу, – могу пытать или копаться в памяти, могу внушать всё, что мне вздумается столько, сколько захочу. На деле пройдёт не больше пяти минут, но для жертвы может пройти несколько дней или недель, – он пожал плечом. – Я использовал эту технику несколько раз – люди сходили с ума.

Некстати вспомнилось, как Изуна предлагал затянуть Тобираму в гендзюцу, чтобы сделать там с ним вещи, которые они не могли проделать в реальном мире физически. Тобирама посмотрел на Изуну с подозрением и качнул головой. Тот, к слову, не выглядел как человек, который хвастал, – просто констатировал факты в ответ на вопросы, которые крутились у Тобирамы в голове. То, как он говорил – без хвастовства и напыщенности, – напоминало Тобираме его самого. Он точно так же рассказывал людям о возможностях, которые давала ему его собственная разнородная и, на первый взгляд, почти бесконечная чакра – говорил ровно и без эмоций, потому что знал, какой отдачи требует подобная сила. Изуна тоже знал – Изуна сидел напротив него и мучился последствиями.

– Весьма впечатляюще, – сказал Тобирама, запоминая потенциальные возможности Изуны, но тот лишь насмешливо фыркнул.

Большая сила – большие проблемы.

– Брось, – отозвался Изуна небрежно. – Звучит это всё хорошо – в теории. На деле – нужна чудовищная концентрация и огромный резерв чакры, – он кивнул в сторону решётки. – Техники съедают запасы, что твои волки.

Тобирама представлял.

– Такие техники, должно быть, хороши в разведке, – задумался он. – Когда необходимо допросить врага или отвлечь внимание. Но в ближнем бою я бы хотел иметь более лабильную альтернативу.

Изуна посмотрел на него краем глаза и усмехнулся со здоровой долей издёвки.

– Или верного товарища, который не оставит в беде.

Тобирама вернул ему оскал.

– Что ещё? – спросил он требовательно, но Изуна медленно покачал головой и с любопытством прищурился.

– Сначала скажи, зачем ты это сделал.

Тобирама лизнул пересохшие губы и поймал себя на том, что неосознанно трогает отметину на подбородке, – убрал руку, нахмурился.

– Это часть взросления, – отозвался он. – Напоминание о потерях и возможностях.

Изуна сощурился, пытаясь найти в его словах двойной смысл, – прочитать послание между строчек.

– Это ритуал, – догадался он. – Не думал, что ты склонен к подобным вещам.

Тобирама хмыкнул.

– Ты вообще мало думаешь, судя по всему.

Изуна смерил Тобираму надменным взглядом – с одним глазом у него получалось даже лучше, чем с двумя.

– Побольше тебя, – отозвался он. – Спрашивай давай, а то ярмарка скоро закончится.

Тобирама нахмурился.

– Ярмарка?

– Ага, – Изуна расплылся в ухмылке. – Ярмарка невиданной щедрости.

Тобирама оскалился на него.

– Та техника, с помощью которой ты защитил нас от лавины, когда мы нарвались на волков, – начал он, но Изуна кивнул, показывая, что понял.

– Это сусаноо, – сказал он, и новое слово растеклось у Тобирамы на языке. – По сути, барьер из чакры, который отражает физические атаки.

Тобирама потёр отметину на подбородке – цокнул языком и одёрнул себя.

– Потому лавина нас не тронула, и в бездну мы не провалились.

Изуна высокомерно усмехнулся, что, впрочем, вышло удивительно беззлобно.

– А ты наблюдательный, – заметил он с издёвкой, и Тобирама всерьёз задумался, исправит ли Изуну могила или даже она бессильна перед его сложным характером. – Так что там с твоими ритуалами?

Тобирама поднял на Изуну тяжёлый взгляд. Если бы кто-то пару месяцев назад сказал ему, что они с Изуной будут сидеть в плену, чёрт знает где, у кого и для чего, и делиться секретами – клановыми или личными, – Тобирама бы разбил шутнику лицо. И вот, они сидят, а шутника, как назло, нигде нет. Тобирама сцепил пальцы в замок и сосредоточенно нахмурился, проговаривая слова.

– Эти шрамы я сделал сам, а вот этот, – он указал на отметину под правой скулой, – мне помог сделать Хаширама.

Изуна посмотрел на него с недоверием.

– Хаширама? – уточнил он. – Лично помог тебе травмироваться? Последнему брату?

Тобирама поднял на него взгляд – они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Тобираме казалось, что никаких слов больше не требуется. Чёрная радужка Изуны скребла его лёгкие, забираясь смоляным пятном между рёбер, и Тобирама понял, что вещи, о которых они говорили, по определению не должны были ими обсуждаться – особенно ими.

Тем не менее.

– _Последнему_ брату, – повторил Тобирама. – И ты был прав – это ритуал, – он прищурился. – Хаширама принял мой выбор и помог мне в его реализации.

Изуна долго смотрел ему в глаза – искал там что-то с завидным упрямством, а потом заторможено моргнул и медленно, с расстановкой кивнул.

Понял.

– Твои братья, – сказал он, поджимая губы. – Потери и возможности.

Тобирама не кивнул и никак не обозначил своего согласия – Изуна смотрел ему в глаза и видел там всё, что считал нужным увидеть. В битве они понимали друг друга без слов, и чем дальше они заходили, тем больше Тобирама уверялся, – то, как они читали друг друга по взглядам, заставляло его задуматься, не пришли ли они к подобному пониманию даже вне рамок сражений. Мысль оказалась интересной и раздражающей – кажется, Тобирама начал понимать, о чём говорил Изуна там, в убежище, но он решил не акцентировать на этом внимание. Оставался ещё один вопрос, который он хотел бы решить.

– Всё это, – он обвёл ладонью фигуру Изуны. – _Всё_ , что происходит с тобой после использования мангекё, – ты знал об этом?

Это звучало как: ты действительно идиот, если знаешь, какова плата, но Изуна предпочёл игнорировать тон вопроса. Большая сила несла с собой большие проблемы и большую ответственность, а ещё – великое искушение. Изуна потёр большим пальцем острую косточку на запястье и опустил глаза на собственные бёдра – мало что могло заставить его отвести взгляд, но у Тобирамы раз за разом это получалось.

– Частично, – наконец, признался он. – Шаринган сам по себе – это нагрузка на глаза, а мангекё – нагрузка колоссальная, так что последствия закономерны и логичны.

Он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но Тобирама оказался быстрее – будто использовал хирайшин, но только в разговоре.

– Ты ведь можешь ослепнуть, – сказал он жёстко, и его слова ударили Изуну по лицу.

Он стиснул кулаки, тяжело нахмурился и смерил Тобираму неприятным взглядом.

– Я не ослепну, – отозвался он, но то, как дрогнули его губы, заставило Тобираму усомниться в его словах. – Пора заканчивать, – Изуна помассировал виски и откинулся затылком на ледяной камень.

Тобирама скользнул по нему задумчивым взглядом – вытянутые ноги, разлёт напряжённых плеч, уставшее лицо, мутный чёрный глаз, посиневшие губы.

– Почему ты согласился? – спросил он с нажимом, и Изуна бросил на него скептический взгляд.

– Почему я согласился на это чёртово задание? – поинтересовался он с насмешкой. – Потому что наши люди в беде, – он фыркнул. – И потому что господин хокаге был очень обеспокоен и не хотел отпускать младшего брата в такое опасное путешествие совершенно одного.

Тобирама не поленился дотянуться, чтобы пихнуть его в колено.

– Я не об этом, – прошипел он. – Почему ты согласился рассказать про глаза?

Изуна внимательно посмотрел на него – было в этом взгляде что-то такое, что Тобираме не понравилось. Изуна смотрел так, будто знал что-то – что-то, что лежало на поверхности, но о чём он, Тобирама, пока не догадывался. Это ощущение неприятным комком набухло в горле – Изуна сложил руки на животе и устало прикрыл глаза.

– Мне было интересно узнать про шрамы, а ты так противился, что я решил предложить тебе что-то взамен.

Тобирама ему не поверил.

– Мои шрамы – это моя _личная_ тайна, – возразил он. – Твои глаза – это всё же тайны клана. Ты всю дорогу увиливал как мог, мы даже подрались – не раз и даже не два, – потому что ты упрямо молчал, а теперь раскололся, просто для того, чтобы узнать, кто изуродовал мне лицо?

Изуна раздражённо цокнул языком – когда он так делал, у Тобирамы появлялось неприятное ощущение, что его считают маленьким несмышленым ребёнком. В такие моменты невообразимо хотелось ударить Изуну в скулу, но Тобирама смотрел ему в лицо и понимал, что бить там уже некуда, – всё сделали до него.

– Надеялся, что ты купишься, – он поморщился, смотря на Тобираму из-под ресниц. – Шутка в том, что мой мангекё – это не совсем _клановая_ тайна.

Он внимательно смотрел Тобираме в глаза, и тот вдумчиво переигрывал его реплику в голове – повторял интонацию, отмечал перепады голоса, эмоциональность. Изуна что-то пытался донести, но не хотел говорить прямо: бросал Тобираме под ноги как кость, с мыслью – подберёт или нет, догадается или оставит разгадку до лучших времён. Соображал Тобирама быстро – он помнил орнамент, который крутился в глазах у Учихи, и помнил рисунок, который горел у Изуны между ресниц.

Они были _разные_.

– У вас разные возможности, – выдохнул он. – Ваши глаза дают вам разные способности.

Изуна усмехнулся – Тобираме показалось, что было в этой усмешке что-то горькое.

– Ты действительно наблюдательный, – признался Изуна нехотя. – Это даже бесит.

Тобирама покачал головой.

– Это всё равно не объясняет, почему ты решил поменять своё авторитетное мнение.

Изуна коротко усмехнулся.

– Признайся, тебя просто бесит, что я рассказал о глазах сам, а не когда этого требовал ты, – его синие губы улыбались, и Тобирама оскалился в ответ.

– Не валяй дурака.

Усмешка Изуны разом погасла – он отвёл взгляд и потёр косточку на запястье. Тобирама заметил, что он так делал, когда о чём-то задумывался, – над вещами, которые имели для него какую-то особую важность.

– Перед тем, как попасть в плен, ты сказал, что полагаешься на мои глаза, – Изуна лизнул уголок губ и вцепился взглядом Тобираме в лицо – так цепко, будто хотел содрать с него кожу. – Я обещал рассказать тебе о глазах, когда увижу, что ты можешь мне доверять, – он развёл руками. – Что ж, я держу своё слово.

Тобираме очень хотелось сказать что-то вроде: «Удивительно», но у него попросту не повернулся язык. Он скользнул взглядом по осунувшемуся лицу Изуны и услышал чужую холодную чакру – ощущение стекло мёрзлыми каплями вдоль позвоночника и неприятно оцарапало искалеченную спину. Грохнула решётка, и топот тяжёлых лап выбил воздух из замёрзшей груди – воздух и те малые запасы чакры, что Тобирама успел скопить между ладонями. Огромный волк навалился на него со спины, затем лёг поперёк вытянутых ног Изуны – тот только устало закатил глаза и поморщился, когда белая шерсть коснулась его помятого лица. Шиноби позвал животное коротким приказом – волк оскалился Тобираме в лицо, а затем рьяно потрусил вслед за хозяином. Решётка снова захлопнулась, и в наступившей тишине было слышно лишь вой ветра по ту сторону вековых стен.

От них ничего не требовали и никаких условий им не ставили – держали в темнице, тщательно контролируя, чтобы они, не дай боги, не собрали чакры чуть больше, чем нисколько, и на все вопросы только многозначительно молчали.

– Это бесполезно, – сказал Изуна, когда Тобирама повис на решётке, ругаясь шиноби и его волку в спины. – Они ничего тебе не скажут.

Тобирама ожесточённо ударил рукой по заиндевевшему железу – то зазвенело, и в морозном воздухе всколыхнулась снежная пыль.

– Они нас не убивают, – прорычал он, упирая руки в бока. – Не допрашивают, не пытают, вообще лишний раз не трогают, – он потёр заднюю сторону шеи ладонью и зашипел, когда движение лопаткой натянуло кожу на спине. – Что им вообще надо?

Изуна задумчиво поджал губы – Тобирама встретился с ним взглядом и закатил глаза. То, насколько Изуну захватывала тема человеческих жертвоприношений в различных культурах и странах, начинало его настораживать.

– Либо мы нужны для каких-то _особых_ целей, – начал Изуна, выделяя слово «особые», и замолчал, многозначительно смотря на Тобираму.

Тот развёл руками.

– Либо что? – спросил он нетерпеливо. – Они хотят нас продать или выкуп за нас получить?

Изуна медленно пожал плечом.

– Как варианты, – согласился он – потом покачал головой. – Но вообще-то я имел в виду, что мы можем выступать как разменная монета в какой-то местной политической игре.

Тобирама касался такого варианта – просто потому, что всегда думал в нескольких направлениях, какими бы сомнительными они не казались. Он устало потёр переносицу и вздрогнул, когда порыв ветра бросил в окно высоко над головой пригоршню колючего снега.

– Мы даже не знаем, есть ли у них здесь политика, как таковая, – он передёрнул плечами, морщась от боли, и вскинул бровь, когда увидел, как Изуна развязывает многочисленные ремешки на порванном шитаги. – Что ты делаешь?

Тот не ответил, пока не стащил с себя поддоспешник. Под шитаги его кутал плотный дзюбан, надетый на тёплый банлон, и если бы Тобирама расхаживал в таком количестве одежды, то обязательно бы упал где-нибудь в середине сражения от удушающей духоты. Изуна, правда, оказался мерзляком – вполне возможно, такое количество тряпья его совершенно не грело.

– Возьми, – сказал он, протягивая шитаги Тобираме, и закатил глаза, когда увидел подозрение, морозными узорами читающееся на чужом лице. – Возьми, говорю. Холод лютый, а ты в одних штанах, – Изуна даже плечами передёрнул, будто то, что он смотрел на полураздетого Тобираму, доставляло ему физический дискомфорт. – Замёрзнешь насмерть – я твой остывший труп домой не потащу.

Тобирама цокнул языком, но шитаги принял – холод царапал ему плечи и пробирался под замёрзшую кожу. Когда он накинул шитаги на плечи и наглухо запахнул изнутри, пряча нос в порванный ворот, Изуна окинул его оценивающим взглядом и многозначительно усмехнулся.

– Надо же, – сказал он с усталой весёлостью – будь у него сил больше, быть может, даже руками бы всплеснул. – Тебе идёт.

– Заткнись, – посоветовал ему Тобирама по привычке и продел руки в широкие рукава, справляясь с многочисленными ремешками и завязками.

Шитаги был слегка узковатым в плечах, но удивительно тёплым – то ли потому, что изнутри был отделан тонким слоем меха, то ли потому, что хранил тепло чужого тела. Ткань раздражала израненную спину, но не настолько, чтобы позволить холоду пробраться глубоко под кожу, – Тобирама укутался в шитаги и спрятал ладони в широкие рукава. Изуна смотрел на него чуть насмешливо из-под прикрытых ресниц, и Тобирама ответил ему недовольным взглядом, а затем сдержанно кивнул – не заметишь, если не присматриваться.

Изуна видел всё и даже немножко больше.

– Не за что, – отозвался он тихо, и вой ветра в этой тишине между ними показался оглушительным.

Они просидели в заточении ещё несколько часов – тучи за окном хмурились чёрными клубками и бросали в стены взбесившиеся снежные волны. Последние полчаса Тобирама занимался тем, что изучал собственные пределы, – усиленно накапливал чакру, тугим комком искрящуюся между рёбер, и баюкал её в ладонях, прикидывая, сколько ещё успеет восстановить до очередного прихода надзирателя и его голодного волка. Изуна наблюдал за ним из-под опущенных ресниц – шаринган горел между его веками, а значит, чакры он собрал достаточно.

– Для побега всё равно не хватит, – сказал он, скрещивая лодыжки.

Поморщился, выпрямляя спину, и сложил ладони у живота – Тобирама вскинул на него нечитаемый взгляд.

– Это не значит, что мы должны сидеть здесь и ждать какой-то расчудесной помощи, – возразил он. – Мы потеряли достаточно времени, пока пытались прийти в себя.

Он не врал – шли вторые сутки, чакры никогда не было достаточно даже для того, чтобы согреться, а рассчитывать на кого-то, кроме себя, как обычно, не приходилось. Изуна хмыкнул.

– Я и не предлагаю тебе ждать, – просипел он низко, вздёргивая подбородок. – Я предлагаю тебе накопить столько, чтобы уверенно держаться на ногах, и бежать, не используя ниндзюцу.

Тобирама посмотрел на него с сомнением.

– Дай угадаю, – сказал он. – У тебя уже был подобный опыт.

Искалеченные губы Изуны расплылись в надменной ухмылке.

– Угадал, – отозвался он весело. – Чакры у меня на тот момент было чуть больше, чем сейчас, а выбираться приходилось из самой охраняемой тюрьмы в стране Молний, – он развёл руками. – И как видишь, я здесь.

Тобирама поджал губы со скепсисом – врать Изуна не врал, даже не приукрашивал, но верилось всё равно с трудом.

– Один из твоих планов по блестяще спланированной диверсии? – поинтересовался он между делом, но Изуна только досадливо фыркнул.

– Нет, – признался он. – В тот раз меня действительно схватили – сам бы я не сдался, не в тех обстоятельствах.

Лицо Изуны приняло задумчивое выражение – будто он пытался вспомнить что-то важное. Тобирама невозмутимо закатил глаза.

– Выберемся… – начал он, но вдруг осёкся.

Поймал себя на мысли, что хочет сказать: «Выберемся – обязательно расскажешь мне эту историю», – и замер. Холодная дрожь спустилась вдоль позвоночника склизкими угрями, и его взгляд нашёл избитое, но не опухшее лицо Изуны. Как ему такая мысль вообще в голову пришла, подумал Тобирама и сломал губы в скептическом оскале – будто они уже сто лет как добрые друзья, а не вынужденные выживать бок о бок товарищи по несчастью; не обстоятельства, пытающиеся стать соратниками, а союзники, понимающие друг друга без слов. Мысль всколыхнула на беспокойных волнах, но Тобирама придержал коней. Ладно, решил он – сейчас не до этого. Вместо того чтобы заниматься бесполезными размышлениями о сомнительных взаимоотношениях, он задал самый животрепещущий вопрос на повестке дня:

– Как нам выбраться из крепости, которую охраняют около ста человек и не менее шести стай здоровых волков? – он помассировал переносицу и уточнил. – Незамеченными.

В бой вступать было нельзя – в сражении у них не было ни шанса не то что уйти, а вообще выжить. Возможно, конечно, их не убьют – но нос у Изуны всё ещё выглядел ужасно, а спина Тобирамы жглась, будто на неё раскалённую кочергу положили. Выбираться надо было незаметно – и у них был всего один шанс.

– Ты лучший сенсор в стране Огня, – сказал Изуна медленно. – У меня есть шаринган, – он прищурился. – Всё, что нам нужно, – это не попадаться на глаза.

Тобирама немного подумал – начертил на изморози у себя под ногами примерную схему крепости с указанием уровней и сторожевых башен.

– Все наши вещи у них, – напомнил он. – Без хранилища далеко в этой снежной пустыне не уйдёшь.

Изуна размял шею – он сидел ровно и был крайне сосредоточен. Когда он открыл глаз, томоэ на его красной радужке закрутились бешеным волчком – он сощурился и прикрыл правый глаз ладонью.

– Я попробую посмотреть, – он болезненно стиснул челюсти, и Тобирама щёлкнул пальцами, привлекая его внимание.

Изуна сфокусировался на нём.

– Когда нас вели к темницам, те шиноби, что были ответственны за снаряжение, свернули вот здесь, в этот корпус, – он показал пальцем участок на схеме. – Смотри в эту сторону.

Изуна быстро сориентировался – повернул голову, куда надо, и несколько минут напряжённо молчал. Потом закрыл лицо ладонями и низко, со свистом выдохнул. Сидел какое-то время неподвижно, и маленькие крохи чакры еле-еле теплились на кончиках его пальцев – с таким мизерным запасом для него это был предел.

– Нашёл, – прохрипел Изуна, отнимая руки от лица. – Двумя уровнями ниже и на четыре коридора западнее нашего местоположения.

Его здоровый глаз ощерился сеткой лопнувших сосудов, так сильно он его напрягал, – кожа век стала алеть, а между ресниц замерла прозрачная вода, превращаясь в клейкие сгустки. Тобирама отметил участок на схеме.

– Охрана?

Изуна глотнул слишком много воздуха – закашлялся, прижимая руку ко рту, затем отдышался, вытирая уголки губ кончиком большого пальца.

– Двое шиноби патрулируют коридор, – сообщил он и надсадно засипел. – Помни, что кто-то из них – сенсоры, – он прочистил горло и хмыкнул. – Не то чтобы нам, конечно, было, что скрывать.

Тобирама поднял на него ровный взгляд, молча кивнул и прислушался к окружению, запоминая основные маршруты патруля. Он следил за ними с того самого момента, как оказался заперт в четырёх промозглых стенах, – когда не терял сознание и не был сконцентрирован на собственных ранениях. Погладил отметину на подбородке, задумавшись, и начертил ещё несколько дополнений на схеме – Изуна смотрел за его движениями чуть свысока, тщательно контролируя восстанавливающуюся чакру, чтобы вложить её в затухающий шаринган. Тобирама поднял голову, и они встретились взглядами – коротко кивнули друг другу, быстро обсудили ещё пару моментов, и Тобирама стёр схему, превращая её в сюрреалистический рисунок по каменной изморози.

Они встретили ещё одну проверку – волк оскалился в их помятые, осунувшиеся лица, шиноби молча окинул их цепким взглядом – и погрузились в медитацию. Чакра Изуны восстанавливалась медленно, и терял он её значительно быстрее – на один хороший заход шарингана ему должно было хватить, а потом придётся пополнять запасы на ходу. Перспектива, мягко говоря, сомнительная, но выбирать не приходилось, а Изуна утверждал, что лишних проблем не будет, – у него, бывалого разведчика, казалось, была припасена история на любую ситуацию. Он скалился и задушено пыхтел, все силы вкладывая в медитацию, пока Тобирама баюкал разгорающуюся чакру между ладоней и прислушивался к окружению. Маленькие всплески, тщательно контролируемые, горели тусклыми огоньками, и он следил за ними краем глаза, постоянно удерживая в сознании и проецируя на приблизительную схему крепости, которую начертил в голове.

До очередной проверки оставалось не больше часа, когда Тобирама заметил изменения, заставившие его осечься и открыть глаза. Его удивление будто имело физические основы, потому что Изуна разомкнул веки и сощурился.

– Что? – спросил он недовольно, и его душная чакра обожгла кончик языка.

Тобирама нахмурился, прижимая ладонь к земле.

– Что-то происходит, – отозвался он тихо. – Они суетятся, – он вскинул голову и взмахом руки привлёк внимание Изуны. – Не используй шаринган.

Тот надменно поджал губы.

– И не собирался – чакры слишком мало, чтобы попусту её тратить, – заявил он. – Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря, что они суетятся?

Тобирама сосредоточился – огоньки разгорались один за другим, сливаясь в одно ледяное пожарище, и это пожарище обожгло Тобираме губы. Он моргнул, гулко выдохнул и попробовал снова – огоньки в общем костре сновали туда-сюда, копошились, как муравьи в разрушенном муравейнике, и двигались не так, как несколько часов до этого. Тобирама чертыхнулся – среди шиноби творился какой-то структурированный хаос, в котором они действовали отработано и слаженно, и Тобирама никак не мог взять в толк, что произошло. Затем земля под ногами дрогнула – Изуна замер и поднял ладонь, будто веля замолчать, хотя никто из них и слова не сказал.

– Слышишь? – спросил он сипло, и Тобирама прислушался, только на этот раз – к звукам.

Мерный гул, поначалу походивший на жужжание надоедливой мухи, пришёл к неприступным скалам вместе с разрушительной метелью – растёкся по чёрным вершинам, всколыхнул смотровые башни и с рёвом разбился о поднятый мост. Тобираму качнуло – снежная волна ударилась в крепкие стены и сотрясла горные хребты. Затем ещё раз и ещё – чакра шиноби разгорелась сильнее, когда они стали использовать техники, и Тобирама сосредоточился до боли в висках, пытаясь понять, что происходит. В какой-то момент он даже подумал задействовать Изуну, несмотря на то, что они потеряли бы резерв его шарингана, но вдруг осёкся и замер.

Почувствовал.

Чакру – _другую_ чакру.

Она тоже была холодной, но не такой, какая была у шиноби, пленивших их, – чакра шиноби была похожа на звенящий прозрачный лёд, в то время как новая чакра казалась неуправляемым снежным бураном. Тобирама нахмурился и ещё раз удостоверился в собственной правоте – это точно была чакра.

Под стенами _кто-то_ был.

Тобирама поднял голову – они с Изуной пересеклись взглядами.

– У них гости, – сказал Тобирама коротко, и Изуна только сосредоточенно кивнул.

Судя по тому, как горела эта новая, посторонняя чакра, сплетаясь с воем разрушительной метели, ничего хорошего она с собой не несла – у шиноби появились проблемы, и эти проблемы могли помочь Тобираме и Изуне выбраться из заточения. Глупо было прозевать подобную возможность, так что Тобирама велел Изуне сконцентрироваться, – тот фыркнул, но к чакре вернулся. Снежные волны омывали стены неприступной крепости и сотрясали ледяной камень под ногами – стылый холод пробирался под одежду и рисовал морозные узоры прямо на костях, а чужая злость и тревожность выжигали Тобираме виски. Судя по всему, наверху разворачивалось масштабное противостояние, потому что задействованной оказалась вся чакра, которую Тобирама ощущал.

Изуна поднял взгляд к решётчатому окну – всполохи снега закрыли чёрное небо непроницаемым белым полотном.

– Если они не придут, я накоплю достаточно чакры, чтобы снести решётку с петель, – сказал он задумчиво, тщетно пытаясь согреть замёрзшие ладони.

Тобирама покачал головой.

– Нам нужны твои глаза, а не твои техники, – и осёкся, поджимая губы.

Короткая фраза заставила Изуну усмехнуться – его синие губы дрогнули, и Тобирама цокнул языком. Самомнения у Изуны было хоть отбавляй и раздавай страждущим – то, что Тобирама признал полезность его додзюцу и сам обращался к нему, изрядно Изуну веселило. Тобирама фыркнул – а кто бы не обращался, окажись он в плену посреди глухих заснеженных вершин без возможности позвать на помощь и с грузом ответственности на плечах. Он полагался на шаринган Изуны и ранее – точно так же, как Изуна полагался на его, Тобирамы, сенсорные способности, просто они никогда не признавали открыто. Они были в связке, и теперь, в сложившихся обстоятельствах, после всего, через что они прошли, это ощущалось намного острее. Тобирама не был дураком – теперь вопрос выживания стоял выше предрассудков. Чтобы выжить и выполнить миссию, им нужно было полагаться друг на друга.

Доверять друг другу – _осознанно_.

Тобирама посмотрел на Изуну – на его синие губы, разбитый нос, закрытый опухший глаз. Мало им было общего прошлого, теперь они строили настоящее и даже, кажется, будущее, и Тобирама не был уверен, как именно к этому относиться, – как относиться к тому, что их с Изуной связывало всё больше и крепче, несмотря на разногласия и не самые приятные воспоминания. Тобирама оскалился – он не был уверен ни в чём, что касалось Изуны. Его до дрожи в пальцах бесили ситуации, в которых он не был уверен, – и Изуна его тоже бесил.

И не только бесил.

Тобирама тряхнул головой – грязные пряди волос упали на лицо, и он раздражённо откинул их обратно.

– Они придут, – сказал он с нажимом. – Они протащили нас через метель и держат здесь с какой-то целью – мы им _нужны_.

Изуна поджал губы, соглашаясь, и снова стиснул челюсти – накопление чакры отнимало у него столько же сил, сколько хорошая, выматывающая тренировка.

– Лучше бы им немного опоздать, – процедил он сквозь зубы, и Тобирама не смог с ним не согласиться.

Каждая минута была на вес золота: чем дольше они концентрировались, тем больше сил они сохраняли для последнего рывка. Снежная буря сотрясала ледяные стены, и в какой-то момент грохот метели стал оглушительным – Изуна прислушался, облизывая пересохшие губы.

– Это лавины, – сказал он напряжённо. – Что за чертовщина там происходит?

Тобирама покачал головой.

– Это не важно, – отрезал он. – Сосредоточься.

– Станет важно, если с этим столкнёмся мы, – возразил Изуна. – Мы застряли почти на две недели, неспособные пересечь такую метель даже с полным запасом чакры, а теперь у нас её – кот наплакал, а буря не стихает.

Тобирама поднял на него внимательный взгляд.

– Это не буря, – сказал он с расстановкой. – Это _люди_.

Изуна моргнул.

– Это техники? – уточнил он и присвистнул, когда Тобирама кивнул. – Ещё лучше.

Тот цокнул языком.

– Я сказал: сосредоточься, – он недовольно поморщился. – Если ты оступишься, весь план пойдёт коту под хвост.

Изуна надменно фыркнул и сложил руки у живота.

– Понял я, – буркнул он и дёрнул головой в сторону. – Слушай.

Тобирама прислушался – и к звукам, и к чакре. Сначала он ощущал только снежное пожарище, штурмующее неприступные стены, и слышал только вой снежного урагана, а потом приметил знакомый топот тяжёлых лап. Маленький огонёк толкнулся ему под ладонь – затем второй, третий, и Тобирама нахмурился, поднимаясь на ноги. Выставил ладонь, показывая, чтобы Изуна не использовал шаринган, и тот вскинул тяжёлую голову.

– Что? – спросил он одними губами, и Тобирама сосредоточился.

По коридору шли трое – ледяная чакра шиноби затопила его грудную клетку холодной водой и стиснула горло мертвой хваткой. Вместе с ними трусило два волка – их враждебная энергия мелькала вместе с топотом тяжёлых лап и горела ярче, чем их большие синие глаза. Тобирама обернулся, и выражение его каменного лица в двух словах обрисовало Изуне всю скверность ситуации.

– Их трое, и у них два волка, – сказал Тобирама тихо, сосредотачивая чакру в ладонях.

Изуна нахмурился.

– Скорее всего, они собираются нас куда-то увести, – процедил он, и Тобирама кивнул ему.

– Приготовься, – велел он. – Двух животных под контроль ты взять не сможешь.

Изуна глухо выругался, поднимаясь на ноги, – крепче запахнул дзюбан, в котором промёрз насквозь, и стиснул челюсти, удерживая чакру между рёбрами. Сил у них накопилось достаточно, чтобы сбежать, но недостаточно, чтобы вступать в неравный бой, – придётся принять чужие условия и в дальнейшем ориентироваться по ситуации. Не самый лучший план, но другого в сложившихся обстоятельствах у них не было – Тобирама посмотрел на Изуну, тот поднял голову, и они встретились взглядами.

В грохоте снежных лавин не было слышно, как скрипнула заиндевевшая решётка, – в тусклом свете дрожащих факелов по ту сторону дверей можно было разглядеть три тёмные фигуры и двух оскалившихся волков между ними. Грохнула связка ключей, Изуна у плеча Тобирамы напряжённо замер, будто натянутая до скрипа пружина, и тогда Тобирама _почувствовал_ – маленький, будто крошечная снежинка, всплеск чакры, отличной от той, что была у шиноби, пришедших за ними. Тобирама сделал шаг назад – вскинул ладонь поперёк груди Изуны, и тот отшатнулся вслед за ним. Шаринган он не использовал – доверял ощущениям Тобирамы и позволял ему координировать движения, только вскинулся удивлённо и нахмурился, всматриваясь в его сосредоточенное лицо.

Сначала зазвенел ключ, открывающий тяжёлый замок, затем задушено заскулили волки – встали на задние лапы, припадая к решётке, и та со скрипом открылась, роняя обездвиженные туши на порог. Шиноби даже не успели оглянуться – одного сковало ледяным чехлом, второй задохнулся, когда ледяной жгут обвил его горло, а третий, всё же успевший обернуться, коротко засипел, наткнувшись на лезвие меча. Вся диверсия заняла не больше десяти секунд – тела неровной кучей легли на пороге, и высокая чёрная фигура в глухой накидке, переступив через них, что-то бросила Тобираме под ноги. Тот отшатнулся, складывая начальные печати, и нахмурился, когда вгляделся: на камне перед ним, переливаясь в тусклом свете факелов, лежали двое ножен – его, пустые, и Изуны, отличавшиеся изящной крепкой рукоятью. Изуна подцепил оружие стопой – легко подкинул и перехватил, обнажая лезвие, но человека перед ними это нисколько не впечатлило. Он невозмутимо вытер кровь с меча о рукав накидки и протянул его рукоятью в сторону Тобирамы – тот настороженно нахмурился, но пальцы на простом узоре сжал.

В голове у него вертелось множество вопросов, но Изуна, по его мнению, задал самый главный:

– Какого чёрта?

Человек поднял открытые ладони к лицу, показывая, что он не собирается вступать с ними в схватку, – это было логично, особенно, учитывая три трупа и две волчьи туши у него за спиной. Тобирама сощурился, когда заметил у него за плечами их с Изуной вещи – два хранилища и свитки, в которых шиноби, пленившие их, запечатали их поясное снаряжение.

– Я не буду на вас нападать, – сказал приглушённый холодный голос, и Изуна у плеча Тобирамы оскалился.

Тот выставил руку, мешая Изуне броситься вперёд, если бы у него возникла такая идея. Чакра человека напротив них была спокойной и гладкой, как рыхлый снег, покрывший каменное плато белым покрывалом, – он не был настроен враждебно, и это мешало Тобираме напасть на него теперь, когда он остался один. То, что он уложил их конвой, нашёл их вещи, пришёл за ними и даже отдал им оружие, говорило о том, что убивать он их точно не собирался, – как и брать в плен. По крайней мере – пока.

– С чего нам тебе верить? – спросил Изуна, делая шаг вперёд, но Тобирама бросил на него короткий взгляд.

– Постой, – сказал он с нажимом. – Пусть покажет лицо.

Тобирама посмотрел на человека – тот выдержал паузу, удостоверившись, что никто не будет рубить его на куски, и поднял руку, снимая капюшон. Затем поднёс ладонь к лицу – то было закрыто маской, похожей на те, что носили шиноби, пленившие их, только с другим, более ярким и дерзким орнаментом. Сначала Тобирама увидел два ярких зелёных глаза, потом – ровный нос и тонкие губы с уродливым шрамом в уголке, будто кто-то когда-то пытался разрезать этому человеку рот. Мужчина смотрел на них холодно, но без враждебности – пауза между ними затягивалась, а напряжение только нарастало.

– Меня зовут Кай, – сказал он холодно и вежливо поклонился в знак приветствия.

У него были острые черты лица и длинные светлые волосы, собранные в тугой узел чуть выше затылка. Под накидкой он носил лёгкий кожаный доспех, закрывающий бёдра, широкий пояс с узором, повторяющим орнамент маски, и толстые перчатки, доходящие до локтя. Горло его было туго затянуто плотным воротником, а за спиной, помимо двух хранилищ, он нёс собственный свиток и изогнутые ножны короткой катаны. На поясе у него висели две поясные сумки и длинная духовая трубка. Тобирама осмотрел его за несколько секунд, примечая уязвимые места, а затем поймал ровный, холодный взгляд.

– Очень приятно, – процедил Изуна. – Я, конечно, рад, что перережу горло не безымянному врагу, но на твоём месте я бы постарался быть более многословным.

Мужчина, представившийся Каем, смерил Изуну нечитаемым взглядом, и уголок его изуродованных губ дрогнул.

– Вы, наверное, господин Изуна, – сказал он ровно, и Тобирама ощутил, как Изуна дёрнулся. – Госпожа Тока была права – вы действительно весьма язвительны.

Тобираме показалось, что ему отвесили пощёчину, – он оказался рядом с Каем быстрее, чем тот успел выдохнуть. Схватил его за грудки, сжимая плотную ткань накидки в пальцах, и ощутимо встряхнул, скалясь в удивлённо вытянувшееся лицо.

– Что ты знаешь про Току? – прошипел он озлобленно, смотря, как напряжённо хмурится Кай, с тенью опаски всматриваясь в его ожесточившееся лицо.

Изуна ловким движением спрятал меч в ножны и закинул их за спину – затем вцепился Тобираме в плечо и оттащил его от Кая. Тот, надо отдать ему должное, никак не воспротивился такому нарушению его личных границ, подтверждая, что нападать на них он не собирается.

– Погоди, Тобирама, – осадил Изуна, и тот перевёл на него напряжённый взгляд. – У него есть информация о наших людях.

– До этого я дошёл и сам, – огрызнулся он, но стиснул кулаки, беря себя в руки.

Упоминание сестры выбило его из колеи – Тобирама уставился Каю в лицо, и тот напряжённо поджал губы, переводя взгляд с него на Изуну и обратно. Снежная буря сотрясала замёрзшие стены, и между короткими разрушительными залпами было слышно вой оскалившихся волков и звон скрещенных мечей – над ними шло сражение, и времени на пространные разговоры у них особо не было. Тем не менее некоторые моменты требовали обсуждения.

– Объяснись, – велел Тобирама, удерживая накопленную чакру в ладонях, и Изуна перевёл взгляд с него на Кая.

– Кто ты и кто тебя послал? – он прищурился – шаринган мелькнул на секунду между его ресниц, вторя короткому всплеску чакры. – Почему ты нам помогаешь и откуда знаешь о госпоже Токе?

Снежная волна тяжело ударила под ноги – Кай покачнулся и поднял голову, вслушиваясь в пронзительные завывания. Затем сложил руки за спиной и коротко поклонился – удивительная вежливость на фоне разгорающегося хаоса.

– Я состою в личном отряде безопасности даймё нашей страны и говорю от его имени, – сказал он холодно, тщательно взвешивая слова. – Меня отправили, чтобы вытащить вас отсюда и отвести к вашим людям.

– К нашим людям? – переспросил Тобирама, прищурившись.

– Отсюда – это откуда? – уточнил Изуна вместе с ним, и они с Тобирамой перекинулись короткими взглядами.

Кай снова бросил взгляд куда-то вверх – обернулся и повёл носом как притаившийся хищник.

– У нас очень мало времени, и если мы хотим выбраться, нам следует идти, – сказал он напряжённо, отстёгивая ремни хранилищ. – Я объясню вам ситуацию, когда мы окажемся в безопасности.

Изуна схватил Тобираму за шиворот своего же шитаги раньше, чем тот успел открыть рот, – оттащил его в сторону и так пристально всмотрелся в лицо, что Тобираму перекосило.

– Ты ему веришь? – спросил Изуна таким тоном, будто не потерпел бы какого-то другого ответа, кроме того, который его устроил бы.

Тобирама прищурился.

– Что говорит твой шаринган? – он цокнул языком, когда Изуна вскинул бровь. – Ты его использовал, я знаю.

Тот фыркнул.

– С каких это пор ты так полагаешься на мой шаринган?

Тобирама озлобленно закатил глаза.

– Я не полагаюсь на него, – огрызнулся он. – У нас не так много времени, и мы должны решить сейчас: доверять его словам или нет.

Чёрная радужка Изуны блестела в тусклом свете факелов – опухшее веко правого глаза наливалось болезненной краснотой, а синие губы мелко подрагивали от напряжения и холода.

– Мне всё это чертовски не нравится, но лучшее, что мы сейчас можем сделать, – это уйти с ним, – Изуна потёр замёрзшие ладони друг о друга. – Откуда и что он знает о наших людях, выясним позже – убивать нас он точно не собирается, вон, даже оружие сразу дал, – он поднял на Тобираму решительный взгляд. – Согласен?

Тот поджал бледные от холода губы и сосредоточенно кивнул.

– Согласен.

Кай протянул им свитки, которые тащил с собой, – Изуна повязал распечатанный пояс с сумками поверх дзюбана и, щёлкнув заиндевевшими карабинами, закинул хранилище за плечо, пока Тобирама, полностью экипированный, пристёгивал ножны к бедру.

– Веди, – сказал он коротко.

Изуна рядом с ним навёл на Кая палец и прищурился.

– Если мне что-то не понравится – отправишься в собственные сны, – сказал он с нажимом, и между его ресниц красным огнём разгорелся шаринган.

Кай окинул их невозмутимым взглядом, но по тому, как дрогнули его плотно сжатые губы, у Тобирамы сложилось мнение, что он впечатлился и намотал угрозу себе на ус.

– Идите за мной, – велел он, сжимая духовую трубку между пальцев, и достал из поясной сумки дротики, – такие же Тобирама увидел в затылке у одного из мёртвых волков, лежащего на пороге их с Изуной темницы.

Они с Изуной коротко переглянулись – Тобирама пустил его вперёд, а сам пошёл следом, внимательно вслушиваясь в бурю, разгорающуюся над ними. Ледяная чакра значительно уступила ветряным порывам – шиноби, пленившие их, отступали и защищались, неспособные на слаженную распланированную атаку. Кай уверенным шагом мерил бесконечные коридоры, потерянные в глубине мёртвых скал, пока не вывел их к одной из смотровых башен – та возвышалась над сломанными вершинами чёрным обелиском и свысока смотрела на взрытый плац, расколотыми каменными плитами, и откидной мост, разбитый в щепки. Тёмные фигуры далеко внизу напирали друг на друга, и снежные серпы, разрезая густой воздух, со свистом вонзались в неприступные стены полуразрушенной крепости. Заиндевевшие доски под ногами натужно скрипнули, провожая их к смотровой площадке, округлым навесом наблюдающей за сражением внизу, и Тобирама осёкся, когда ощутил знакомую чакру, – она была похожа на дымок от тлеющего костерка, слегка сладковатый и пряный.

Громкий окрик заставил их остановиться.

– Господин Изуна!

Изуна остановился и обернулся к открытым дверям, ведущим внутрь смотровой башни, – Тобирама оглянулся вслед за ним и замер, напряжённо нахмурившись. Через площадку к ним бежал юноша – он выглядел молодо, но Тобирама знал, что ему уже исполнилось двадцать, потому что самолично отбирал людей в тот отряд, ради которого они с Изуной прошли половину континента. Юноша широко улыбался и махал им рукой – под чёрными вихрами волос у него недоставало одного уха, а в его глазах горел знакомый чёрно-красный рисунок.

– Тэцуо, – выдохнул Изуна и чуть не упал, когда мальчишка бросился ему на шею.

– Мы не знали, кого ждать, но я чертовски рад, что господин хокаге прислал вас! – сказал он, сжимая плечи Изуны в руках, затем перевёл взгляд ему за спину, настороженно прищурился и сдержанно кивнул. – Господин Сенджу.

Тобирама нехотя кивнул ему в ответ и обернулся к Каю – тот стоял у края площадки, всматриваясь в затухающее сражение, и, почувствовав чужой взгляд, оглянулся. Лицо его было непроницаемо, чакра – спокойна, как безбрежный океан, а взгляд отдавал холодом вековых льдов. Они шли сюда так долго и упорно, что Тобирама не сразу понял, что, должно быть, можно было выдохнуть, – Тэцуо, один из тех людей, за которыми они отправились, был жив, свободен и на Кая никак не реагировал, а значит, доверял ему. Тобирама ощутил зуд в виске и повернул голову, встречаясь взглядом с Изуной, – тот смотрел настороженно, будто, как и Тобирама, не до конца верил, что они, наконец, пусть и неожиданно, но достигли финишной прямой. Тэцуо жужжал у Изуны над ухом, а у подножья смотровой башни один за другим загорались огоньки снежной чакры – скорее всего, к ним поднимались другие люди из отряда Кая.

Тобирама запрокинул голову вверх – порывистый ветер ударил его по щекам и пронзительной свиристелью затрещал в ушах. Усталость легла на его плечи неподъемной железной пластиной, и Тобирама впервые почувствовал, насколько он действительно устал. Конечно, это не было поводом, чтобы расслабляться раньше времени – ни его состояние, ни то, какой поворот приобрело их путешествие. Изуна снова поймал его взгляд, и они кивнули друг другу.

У них оставались ещё нерешённые вопросы.

***

Костёр был таким большим, что, казалось, лизал всполохами пламени низкое чёрное небо, – ночь налетела на непроходимые горы ураганом и оставила после себя лишь разгрызённые скалистые вершины. В наступившем после бури затишье было слышно, как гуляет ветер высоко над головой, раскалывая вековые льды, и как бушуют реки, пенными потоками пробившие мёртвые ледники. Треск костра делал ночь яркой и терпкой – отступал холод, уносился ввысь тихий ветер, и даже мелкий мягкий снег, рыхлым пухом укрывающий плечи, тлел на подходе к танцующему огню.

Костру вторили люди – весело хохотали, травили байки и пели песни, сплетясь тесным кольцом вокруг яркого, будто живого, пламени. Волки – те, что не спали в тени скал, – метались у людей под ногами и заливисто тявкали, внимая игривым жестам. Не участвовали в общем веселье только часовые, занявшие позиции на верхушках разбитых скал, и Тобирама, сидящий поодаль от удушающего гомона и оглушающего смеха. Изуна, видимо, заметивший его одинокую расслабленную фигуру с той стороны пляшущего костра, нарисовался у Тобирамы прямо под носом – пихнул его стопой в колено и получил в ответ недовольный взгляд исподлобья.

– Выглядишь обособленно, – заявил Изуна и плюхнулся в снег рядом с Тобирамой – тот полусидел на меховой подстилке, подпирая спиной лежащее в снегу хранилище.

От Изуны пахло спиртным – он успел выпить с каждым, кто желал скрестить с ним чарки, а таких набралось немало. Тобирама покосился на него – Изуна развалился рядом, опираясь лопатками о хранилище, и прижался плечом к его, Тобирамы, плечу. По-хорошему Изуну надо было выкинуть с подстилки обратно к костру, но Тобирама остался сидеть на месте. Даже не подвинулся, чтобы уйти от случайного касания, – мысли отстраниться в его голове так и не возникло.

– Я сижу отдельно от всех – конечно, я выгляжу обособленно, – фыркнул Тобирама и щёлкнул пальцами по краю кожаной фляжки, наполненной саке.

Изуна откинул голову, подставляя красное от жара костра и выпивки лицо ночному небу.

– Ты всегда веселишься до упаду? – спросил он насмешливо, прикрывая левый, не спрятанный под глухой повязкой глаз.

Тобирама прижал фляжку к губам.

– Да, – отозвался он серьёзно и ощутил, как внимательный взгляд Изуны царапает висок.

Изуна молчал какое-то время – думал над чем-то, пока хохот у костра взвивался к низким чёрным тучам громогласными всполохами. Затем небрежно повёл плечами, будто сбросил мокрую накидку.

– А в клане? – спросил он наконец.

Тобирама нахмурился.

– Что в клане?

– В клане ты тоже садишься поодаль, когда все веселятся?

Изуна смотрел на него абсолютно трезвым взглядом – Тобирама распил с ним не одну бутылку саке и прекрасно знал, что напивался он долго и методично, а не с пол-оборота, как некоторые. Тобирама бросил взгляд в сторону: Тэцуо у костра спорил на деньги, кто быстрее выхлебает ядрёную водку, – он или Тан, огромный шиноби, всклоченной бородой и нечёсаной шевелюрой похожий на белого медведя. Тан, в отличие от мелкого Тэцуо, за счёт размеров производил впечатление человека, которого не снесёшь лавиной, так что если бы Тобирама участвовал в общем веселье, то поставил бы именно на него.

– С какой целью интересуешься? – спросил Тобирама, устраиваясь удобнее, – подтянулся чуть выше, занимая более вертикальное положение.

Изуна подождал, когда он усядется, и снова привалился к его плечу.

– Не знаю, увидел тебя, такого одинокого, – чуть слёзы на глаза не навернулись.

Тобирама оскалился.

– Тебе тут мёдом, что ли, намазано?

Изуна бросил на него короткий взгляд и сухо рассмеялся, откидывая голову, – хвост волос упал ему за плечи, рассыпаясь нечёсаным ворохом по гладкому боку хранилища, и за широким воротом порванного шитаги стало видно закрытое тканью банлона горло.

– Если только немного, – хмыкнул он, и Тобирама дёрнул плечом.

– Отвали.

Изуна упрямо фыркнул.

– Брось, – сказал он лениво. – Мне правда любопытно, почему ты такой отстранённый.

Тобирама поморщился – Изуна на его плече был тяжёлым и теплым, но от этого ощущения не хотелось бежать сломя голову. Он посмотрел на полупустую фляжку в своих руках, затем нашёл взглядом еле стоящего на ногах Тэцуо, – с выпивкой пора было заканчивать.

– Не люблю шумиху, – буркнул он.

Изуна закатил глаза.

– Как ты ещё не сгинул в своих лабораториях, – вздохнул он насмешливо, и Тобирама оскалился ему в ответ:

– Ты был бы рад без памяти.

Он ожидал услышать очередную насмешку, но вместо этого ощутил, как закаменело у Изуны плечо, – Тобирама повернулся к нему и встретился взглядом с блестящим чёрным глазом. Изуна лениво смотрел из-под редких ресниц, и во взгляде его плескалась глухая усталость напополам с чуть заметным снисхождением.

– Нет, на самом деле, – выдохнул он расслабленно. – Если тебя не будет, кого мне донимать в таком случае.

Тобирама закатил глаза.

– Я не нанимался, – сообщил он почти доверительно и поднял выпивку к лицу.

– Зато я – да, – отозвался Изуна, и Тобирама не донёс фляжку до рта.

Замер, покосился на Изуну. Они встретились взглядами, и у Тобирамы сложилось стойкое ощущение, что всё, о чём они тут разговаривают, имеет какой-то двойной смысл – как еле заметный звук, который никогда не расслышишь, если прислушиваться специально. Изуна протянул руку – его пальцы под кожей перчаток остановились очень близко от костяшек Тобирамы.

– Я оставил чарку у костра, – сказал Изуна, и Тобирама, помедлив, протянул ему фляжку.

Когда он пил, запрокинув голову, его острый кадык под тугой тканью банлона дёргался короткими рывками – Тобирама поймал себя на мысли, что смотрит не моргая. Он тряхнул тяжёлой от усталости и саке головой, вытянул ноги и скрестил лодыжки – Изуна утёр рот кулаком и вернул фляжку в его подставленную ладонь. Тобирама прижал узкое горлышко к губам – саке обожгло горло, в голове мягко зашумело, и Тобирама уставился в костёр, царапающий языками пламени низкое небо. Изуна, привалившийся к его плечу, воспринимался как нечто само собой разумеющееся – Тобирама мог бы списать это на длинную и трудную дорогу, которую они прошли бок о бок, если бы не…

Если бы не – что?

Изуна сбил его с мысли – подтянул ногу к себе и положил локоть на согнутое колено, а вторую руку оставил лежать на бедре, которым почти касался бедра Тобирамы. Взгляд его был расслаблен и устремлён ко всполохам яркого пламени.

– Завтра всё закончится, – сказал он тихо и задумчиво.

Тобирама нахмурился, оглаживая вырезанный узор на фляжке кончиком пальца.

– Завтра всё только начнётся, – возразил он. – Встречи, переговоры, соглашения – вся эта бюрократия.

Изуна поморщился.

– Терпеть всё это не могу, – процедил он недовольно. – Скука смертная.

Тобирама фыркнул.

– Я знаю, – сказал он насмешливо. – Ты никогда не дописываешь отчёты до конца.

Изуна поднял на него озорной взгляд и расплылся в дерзкой ухмылке.

– Ты один их и читаешь – будто ты не знаешь, что я могу сказать.

Тобирама глотнул из фляжки и повернулся к нему – Изуна смотрел в ответ, вскинув голову, и в таком положении кончики их носов почти соприкасались. Они сидели очень близко, на одной меховой подстилке, облокотившись на одно хранилище, и никто из них не собирался отодвигаться. Это было похоже на игру, где нужно было собраться с силами и продержаться до конца. Тобирама качнул рукой и услышал, как плещется водка на дне опустевшей фляжки. Вместо того чтобы допить, он протянул саке Изуне – тот вскинул бровь, и его пальцы неосторожно коснулись руки Тобирамы. Некстати вспомнилось, что когда они впервые напились в компании друг друга, это привело сначала к задушевным спорам у маленького очага, а потом – закономерно или не очень – к постели.

Тобирама моргнул – он успел и забыться, будто ничего и не было. Ничего, по сути, и не было, подумал он. Покосился на Изуну, вытряхивающего последние капли на язык, сосредоточенно нахмурился и решил – хорошо, что саке закончилось.

Шиноби у костра пели и хохотали – укромная низина, спрятанная в крепком кулаке глухих скал, освещалась всполохами яркого пламени, и его грубые дрожащие тени мёртвыми лианами расползались по нетронутому снегу. Отряд насчитывал не больше двадцати человек – малая часть той армии, что пришла под стены неприступной крепости высоко в горах. Тобирама бросил взгляд вверх – часовых он не видел, и даже чакру их ощущал с трудом, так хорошо и умело они её прятали.

Смех у костра отразился от освещённых скал и разбился о кромку векового льда – Тобирама покосился на веселящуюся компанию и цокнул языком.

– Забрал бы ты своего мальчишку, а то утром потащишь его на себе, – сообщил он, и Изуна, вырисовывающий пальцем узоры на кожаной фляжке, проследил за его взглядом.

Усмехнулся.

– Пусть веселится, – отмахнулся он. – Насколько я понимаю, штурм был короток, но тяжёл – самое время отвести душу.

Тобирама поморщился.

– Вернулись бы в город – и отводи, сколько хочешь, – он оглянулся по сторонам, и Изуна демонстративно закатил глаза.

– Тебя бесит, что люди веселятся посреди снежной пустыни или что они вообще веселятся?

Тобирама бросил на него косой взгляд – Изуна смотрел в сторону костра с еле заметной ухмылкой, чуть устало. Дорога оставила на нём свой отпечаток – слепой глаз, осунувшееся лицо, наспех залеченные переломы. Завтра она закончится – завтра их ждёт чертовски много работы, и времени петь песни не было.

Тобирама поморщился.

– Меня ничего не бесит, – огрызнулся он. – Мы могли бы уже быть на месте.

Изуна пихнул его в плечо – Тобирама чуть покачнулся и уставился в ответ с неприязнью.

– Пока ты прохлаждался в тюрьме, эти люди рисковали своими жизнями, чтобы вытащить тебя и меня из темницы, – Изуна сложил руки на груди, мерзляво кутаясь в меховую накидку. – Прояви немного уважения и дай им отдохнуть.

Изуну хотелось сбросить с подстилки прямо в холодный снег, чтобы упал в сугроб лицом и потом всю оставшуюся ночь самозабвенно отплёвывался от колючего крошева, – расселся он тут, понимаешь.

– Почему _ты_ не отдыхаешь? – спросил Тобирама небрежно, смотря, как Тан, громогласно хохоча, придерживает абсолютно пьяного, но упрямого Тэцуо за острые плечи.

– Я отдыхаю, – возразил Изуна и жестом показал на свою развалившуюся у Тобирамы под боком фигуру.

Тот покачал головой.

– У костра.

Изуна всегда был душой компании – куда бы он ни попал, заговаривать зубы и располагать людей к себе у него получалось удивительно легко и ненавязчиво, будто он был рождён только для этого. В отличие от Тобирамы, которого люди инстинктивно опасались, в силу внешности или характера, к Изуне тянулись – даже сейчас, до того как уйти от празднества, он умудрился выпить чуть ли не со всей честной компанией. Даже с Каем успел скрестить чарки – тот, как и Тобирама, держался обособленно, несмотря на то, что сидел прямо рядом с костром, но на беззаботные подначки Изуны откликнулся и даже позволил себе ухмыльнуться, когда утирал изуродованный рот тыльной стороной ладони. Потом Изуна наткнулся на отстранённый взгляд, которым Тобирама рассматривал это сборище, и прискакал к нему быстрее, чем Тобирама успел моргнуть.

– Говорю же: увидел тебя такого брошенного и решил разбавить твоё одиночество, – усмехнулся Изуна, но Тобирама поддел его плечо.

– Сказки будешь своим рассказывать, – отозвался он, и Изуна поднял голову, чуть нахмурившись.

Он смотрел трезво и внимательно – взгляд скользил по лицу Тобирамы медленно и вдумчиво, будто Изуна пытался найти в его каменной мимике что-то, что могло ответить на незаданные вопросы Изуны. В конце концов, он мерзляво передёрнул плечами.

– Ты не единственный, кто хочет тишины, – сказал он тихо, пряча нос в широком вороте шитаги, и уточнил. – Временами.

Тобирама ничего ему на это не ответил – только бросил взгляд на его резко очерченный профиль и сказал:

– Не наваливайся.

Изуна, как назло, прижал его плечом ещё крепче, наглухо складывая руки на груди.

– Ты тёплый, – отозвался он полусонно, и Тобирама чуть слышно цокнул языком.

Надо было отправить Изуну к костру, но Тобирама знал, что это бесполезно, – если тот решил, что остаток ночи проведёт у Тобирамы на плече, значит, так оно и будет. Такое поведение уже даже не бесило толком – так, между рёбрами скреблось глухое раздражение, но кому до него было дело в разорванной костром и смехом ночи. Изуна чуть съехал, уткнувшись носом Тобираме в плечо, – ресницы на его единственном глазу трепетали, а всполохи огня бросали на уставшее, впалое лицо уродливые тени. Он беспокойно спал, вздрагивая на каждый громкий звук, и это напомнило Тобираме, как они сидели в холодной темнице, плечом к плечу, пытаясь согреться и остаться в сознании, или как дремали, пленённые, пытаясь понять, когда и как бежать. Они проделали очень длинный путь, и он, наконец, подходил к завершению. В чём-то Изуна был прав – завтра всё закончится. Их больше не двое в целом мире.

Тобирама поёрзал – уселся удобнее, и Изуна сквозь сон потёрся кончиком носа о его расслабленное плечо. Люди у костра стали разбредаться по спальным мешкам и ледяным навесам. Рядом с осевшим пламенем осталось не больше пяти человек – одним из них был Кай, который, почувствовав, что на него смотрят, вскинул голову. Вежливо кивнул, и Тобирама ответил тем же – холодный взгляд Кая скользнул по его расслабленной фигуре, затем замер на спящем у него под боком Изуне, и Кай снова вернулся к разговору с товарищами по команде. Сон звал Тобираму с собой, но он упрямо оставался бодрствовать, разрешая мыслям в голове сновать как резвым белкам.

Первое, что он сделал, когда крепость, где их держали в плену, оказалась захвачена, – это потребовал объяснений. На смотровой площадке их было шестеро: он, Изуна, Тэцуо, Кай и ещё два человека, поднявшихся на башню, чтобы сообщить о результатах операции, – о потерях, пленниках и перспективах. Метель вокруг гремела колючим снегом и пронзительным воем, но там, на клочке недружелюбного камня, было тихо – ни взбесившегося воздуха, ни ледяного крошева. Тобирама оценил обстановку – Кай держал пустое пространство техникой, и его спокойная чакра мягко колыхалась еле слышными всполохами. Угрюмая пара шиноби стояла поодаль – оружие спрятано, фигуры расслаблены, но Тобирама знал: чуть что, и счёт пойдёт на секунды. Не то чтобы он предполагал, что на них действительно нападут, но такой вариант развития событий он тоже рассматривал.

О напряжение, застывшее в пустом пространстве, можно было порезаться – Изуна нахмурился, стреляя шаринганом по сторонам, и Тэцуо, ощутив тяжесть положения, выступил вперёд раньше, чем Кай успел открыть рот.

– Господин Изуна, господин Сенджу, – он коротко поклонился, привлекая к себе внимание. – Уверяю, что опасности нет. Эти люди, – он указал на шиноби, – наши друзья. Они спасли нам жизнь и оказывали нам поддержку в момент пребывания на территории их страны.

Тобирама поднял ладонь вверх – Тэцуо осёкся и замолчал. Изуна молча сверлил его взглядом – если бы мальчишка был под контролем, Изуна бы об этом знал.

– С этого места – поподробнее, – потребовал Тобирама.

Тэцуо перевёл настороженный взгляд с него на Кая – тот смотрел холодно и жёстко, изуродованные губы были сомкнуты бесцветной полосой. Какое-то время он молчал, и его спокойная чакра безмятежно покачивалась мягкими волнами. Затем он сложил руки за спиной и повернул голову к шиноби – те выпрямились и незамедлительно кивнули.

– Восемь погибших, тринадцать раненых, двое пропали без вести.

Кай поджал губы.

– Противник?

– Пленён. Два десятка убитых, больше тридцати раненых, сбежавших нет.

– Крепость?

– Захвачена, осматривается.

Кай молча кивнул, и его холодное лицо приобрело задумчивое выражение. Он встретился взглядом с Тобирамой – смотреть в глаза Изуне он даже не пытался, потому что, скорее всего, понимал, чем это может обернуться. Тобирама бросил короткий взгляд на Тэцуо.

– Я понимаю, почему вы нам не доверяете, – сказал Кай медленно. – Понимаю, почему настроены враждебно, – он поднял открытые ладони к лицу, показывая, что безоружен. – Но я повторяю: мы вам не враги.

– Если не враги, то зачем похитили наших людей? – поинтересовался Изуна – он стоял между Тобирамой и Каем, старательно удерживая последнего в поле зрения. – Держали их на своих землях, высылали части тел, требовали переговоров?

Тэцуо выскочил вперёд чёрной тенью – его клановый шитаги взметнулся в воздух и плавно осел, прикрывая бёдра и острые колени.

– Я могу объяснить! – сказал он горячо и убрал волосы с виска, показывая аккуратный рубец на месте уха. – Это действительно выглядело как похищение, но это не так, – он обернулся к Тобираме, прикладывая ладонь к груди. – Клянусь, вам не о чем беспокоиться.

Кай коротко кивнул – руки его снова были спрятаны за спину.

– Я вывел вас чёрным ходом, чтобы не попасть под перекрёстный огонь, – он указал на плац, раскинувшийся внизу. – Теперь, когда крепость полностью в нашем распоряжении, мы можем спуститься вниз и обсудить всё, что вас интересует, – Кай чуть наклонил голову, внимательно осматривая их с ног до головы. – Но сначала я бы показал вас ирьёнину.

Тобирама прищурился и пересёкся взглядом с Изуной – тот напряжённо нахмурился и, задумавшись на секунду, медленно кивнул. Значит, никакого подвоха не чувствовал. Тобирама взвесил все за и против – оценил ситуацию, прикинул перспективы, прислушался к собственной интуиции и чужой чакре. Поднял голову, сложил руки на груди и кивнул Изуне в ответ – тот обернулся к Каю.

Сказал:

– Веди.

Большая часть метели была создана людьми, поэтому, когда боевые действия завершились, хлёсткий ветер улёгся, словно сытое животное, – только снег кружил в воздухе, кусая замёрзшие щёки, да редкие порывы выли высоко в горах. Взятая крепость выглядела потрёпанной – сломанный в щепки мост, разрушенные вместе со скалами башни, разбитый плац, где люди Кая связывали и допрашивали пленных. Те скалились и огрызались в ответ, хлёстко кричали что-то на своём наречии и собирали за это крепкие кулаки собственными скулами. Когда их небольшой отряд спустился с башни, и Кай повёл их границей плаца, Тобирама краем глаза увидел шиноби с обожжённым лицом – тот заметил их и обнажил окровавленные зубы, сплёвывая себе под ноги. Изуна у Тобирамы за спиной еле слышно хмыкнул – тоже увидел.

Кай провёл их широким холлом и просторным залом – пока они шли, Тэцуо что-то нашёптывал Изуне на ухо, и тот внимательно слушал, прожигая Тобираме спину взглядом. Тобирама улавливал отдельные фразы: «сами виноваты», «мы пытались» или «это было недоразумение», и вопросов в его голове появлялось больше и больше с каждой минутой. Враждебности и опасности он не ощущал – с ними действительно собирались говорить, и Тобираму это вполне устраивало. Открытое столкновение лоб в лоб они бы с Изуной вряд ли выдержали – тот не видел одним глазом, спина Тобирамы жглась на каждом шагу, поэтому переговоры им были только на руку.

В небольшом кабинете, где в маленьком очаге тлел огонь, было сумрачно и неуютно – Тэцуо разжёг пламя, и его дрожащие тени заплясали на холодных стенах. Их сопровождали те двое шиноби в орнаментных масках – когда огонь разгорелся на обугленных поленьях, Кай махнул рукой, и шиноби оставили их вчетвером. Скрипнула дверь, вздрогнуло пламя в очаге, и Кай показал на пустые стулья у тяжёлого дубового стола.

– Я позвал лучших медиков в нашем отряде, – сказал он, прежде чем Изуна развернул стул спинкой к себе и уселся на него, широко разводя колени. – Я мог бы предложить вам сначала отдохнуть, но вижу, что вы больше хотели бы узнать ответы на все ваши вопросы.

Тобирама поддел ножку стула стопой, подтаскивая его к себе, – сел, сгорбившись, положил локти на разведённые колени и поморщился, когда кожа на лопатках туго натянулась, раздражая колючие раны. Сознание они не теряли, хоть усталость и рвала кожу на висках в клочья. Можно было воспользоваться предложением и провести несколько часов где-нибудь в полевом госпитале, но Тобирама, как и Изуна, решил, что медицинская помощь подождёт, – уж на это их сил хватит.

– Верно, – согласился он. – Ты вытащил нас из темницы, нашёл наши вещи и вывел из крепости, – Тобирама перевёл взгляд с Кая на Тэцуо, греющегося у разгоревшегося очага. – Привёл с собой нашего человека, которого мы считали похищенным, – он прищурился. – Я не совсем понимаю, как к этому относиться.

Кай склонил голову – тени легли на изуродованное лицо и пересекли его на несколько неровных кусков.

– Могу представить, как это выглядит, – согласился он. – Но всё это было сделано, чтобы встретиться с вами.

Тобирама нахмурился. Изуна подался вперёд, укладывая локти на спинку стула, – его правый глаз был сомкнут, зато левый горел чёрными томоэ и красной радужкой.

– Рассказывай, не торопись, – пригласил он и качнул головой на Тэцуо. – Кое-что я уже понял, но хотелось бы осознать всю ситуацию, – он лизнул синюю губу. – Понять, почему и зачем мы так долго и упорно шли к вам в гости.

Кай перевёл взгляд с него на Тобираму, затем присел на край дубового стола и сложил ладони перед собой.

– Господин Тэцуо, – позвал он, и мальчишка вскинулся.

В тусклом свете очага его угловатые черты стали ещё острее, а чёрные глаза сверкнули обжигающими отблесками. Он был из тех детей, что помнили ужасы клановых войн, и его желание защищать деревню было чистым и искренним. Он был из тех людей, что хотели сохранить зыбкий мир, а не окунуться с головой в иссушающую месть – поэтому Тобирама его и выбрал. За его стремления, рассудительность и выдающиеся – даже среди талантливых Учиха – способности.

– Ваш отряд, – сказал Тобирама прежде, чем Тэцуо открыл рот. – Все живы?

Тот набрал полную грудь воздуха и резво кивнул.

– Да, господин Сенджу. У нас были некоторые трудности в стране Земли, но сейчас – все живы и дееспособны.

Тобирама кивнул, Изуна надменно хмыкнул.

– Я смотрю, некоторые трудности в стране Земли возникают у большинства её гостей – приглашённых или непрошеных, – он убрал хвост волос за спину и указал на Тэцуо. – Последний отчёт от вас мы получили, когда вы пересекли границу Земли и были на пути к Ивагакуре, – сообщил он. – После – ни одного сообщения.

Тэцуо кивнул и сложил ладони у лица, задумавшись.

– Мы отправляли ещё три сообщения, но два из них были перехвачены, а судьба третьего никому из нас неизвестна, – он повёл плечом. – Позвольте, я расскажу вам всё по порядку.

Тобирама перевёл взгляд с него на Кая и мельком покосился на Изуну – тот сосредоточенно тёр косточку запястья и подслеповато щурился. Ему нужна была квалифицированная помощь или хотя бы самопомощь с его пряно пахнущими отварами, но Тобирама знал, что Изуна не займётся собой, пока не докопается до правды, – и в этом Тобирама был с ним солидарен.

Отряд, отправленный на переговоры в Ивагакуре, состоял из шести человек: двое разведчиков из клана Учиха, боевой медик из клана Хьюга, дипломат в лице человека из клана Нара и отряд поддержки, состоящий из представителей кланов Инузука и Сенджу. Дорога до страны Земли заняла у них около четырёх дней, небольшие трудности возникли на границе – капитан смены не был в курсе переговоров, поэтому поначалу гостей расценили, как захватчиков. Завязалось короткое сражение, окончившееся, слава богам, без последствий, когда капитану смены наконец принесли запоздалое сообщение из Ивагакуре. Он сухо, хоть и долго извинялся и даже предлагал свою помощь в сопровождении – люди Конохи выразили свою благодарность, но отказались.

Тэцуо помрачнел.

– Зря, – сказал он жёстко, рассматривая собственные ладони. – Сначала мы думали, что он предлагает помощь, чтобы загладить вину, потом поняли, что проблема кроется в доступности границ, – на тот период страна подверглась нескольким вторжениям со стороны Киригакуре и Кумогакуре, ходили слухи о причастности Сунагакуре, и он хотел быть уверенным, что никто не перехватит нас, – Тэцуо поднял голову. – Ему и так влетело за то, что сцепился с нами, влетело бы ещё сильнее, пропади мы где-нибудь на их территориях.

– Так, собственно, и вышло, – сказал Тобирама, и Тэцуо рассеянно кивнул.

Изуна щёлкнул пальцами.

– Теперь понятно, почему они так пеклись о своих границах, – он поймал заинтересованный взгляд Тэцуо и пояснил. – Когда вы пропали, я возглавлял группу реагирования. Мы пересекли границы без разрешения, о чём потом сильно пожалели, – он помрачнел.

Тэцуо поджал губы и медленно кивнул, показывая, что понял. Тобирама бросил короткий взгляд на острый профиль Изуны.

– Что было дальше?

Дальше они держали путь к Ивагакуре, и недалеко от деревни нос к носу столкнулись с вооружённым отрядом шиноби из Киригакуре.

– Мы не были готовы, – Тэцуо покачал головой. – Они поймали нас в глухом ущелье, бой был неравным. Госпожа Тока и Сецуна держали оборону до последнего, Юдай умирал у Рей на руках, у Рюичи не осталось сил, чтобы сражаться, а меня ослепили почти сразу, как началась бойня, – он стиснул челюсти так крепко, что под острыми скулами заходили злые желваки. – Я не думал, что мы выберемся оттуда живыми.

– Но вы выбрались, – возразил Тобирама и перевёл взгляд на Кая – тот сидел на краю стола неподвижной ледяной фигурой, внимательно вслушиваясь в чужой рассказ.

Тэцуо кивнул.

– Нам помогли, – он сжал пальцы в кулак с досадой на самого себя. – Я ничего не видел – только услышал, что среди врага начался какой-то хаос, и что-то почувствовал.

– Почувствовал что? – уточнил Изуна.

Тобирама был уверен, что знает ответ, и Тэцуо подтвердил его догадки.

– Холод.

С отрядом из Киригакуре разобрались шиноби страны Льдов – не те, что держали Тобираму с Изуной в плену, а те, что их вытащили.

– Сначала мы не понимали, что происходит, – признался Тэцуо. – Нас держали связанными и на каких-то отварах – постоянно хотелось спать. Тем не менее все наши раны были вылечены, и голодом нас тоже никто не морил, – он поджал губы. – Но с нами не разговаривали и никаких требований не предъявляли, сколько бы мы не пытались вступить в переговоры.

Изуна насмешливо фыркнул и обжёг Кая взглядом.

– Нас тоже игнорировали, когда схватили, – это что-то вроде обычая вашей страны или что? – поинтересовался он ядовито.

Кай не повёлся, только развёл руками.

– Чем меньше пленник знает, тем меньше вопросов задаёт, – сказал он холодно.

Изуна открыл было рот, но Тобирама успел раньше него.

– Значит, всё-таки пленник?

Изуна моргнул и повернулся к нему – острый взгляд обжёг Тобираме ухо. Кай снисходительно прикрыл глаза и поднял открытую ладонь.

– Я говорю образно, – заверил он.

Изуна задумчиво хмыкнул, Тобирама кивнул Тэцуо – продолжай.

– Мы шли не больше пяти дней – скалы сменились льдами и снегом. К концу пути отваров нам больше не давали, но держали нас под конвоем, – Тэцуо потёр локоть. – Отпустили, когда мы предстали перед даймё.

Тобирама вскинул бровь.

– Вас привели прямо к даймё? – он бросил взгляд на Кая. – Я правильно понимаю, что ваш даймё – это правитель?

Тот сдержанно кивнул.

– Наша система правления мало отличается от вашей – разница лишь в том, что вы создали отдельное поселение воинов, к которому правительство обращается как к частной армии, а у нас воины подчиняются непосредственно правительству и являются его ресурсом.

– Вы много знаете о нашей системе правления, – заметил Тобирама, прищурившись.

Кай выдержал его подозрительный взгляд, молча указывая ладонью на Тэцуо. Изуна цокнул языком.

– Мы не просто воины, – сообщил он, и Кай медленно кивнул.

– Я знаю, – отозвался он. – У вас это называется «шиноби», – он пожал плечом. – Мы не разделяем воинов, которые могут использовать жизненную энергию, и воинов, которые не могут.

– Господин Кай имеет в виду чакру, – влез Тэцуо, когда увидел вопрос у Изуны на лице. – Она несколько отличается от нашей, но суть одна и та же.

Тобирама махнул рукой.

– До этого можно было догадаться, – сказал он с расстановкой и проигнорировал косой взгляд, которым его одарил Изуна. – Для чего вы понадобились даймё?

Тэцуо покачал головой.

– Не мы конкретно, – он показал ладонью в перчатке сначала на себя, потом на Тобираму, затем – на Изуну. – Коноха. Страна Огня.

Тэцуо замолчал и повернулся к Каю – тот сдержанно кивнул и снова сложил руки у живота. Когда он говорил, голос его был холоден и монотонен.

У страны Льдов была длинная и тяжёлая история существования в изоляции – правление передавалось из поколения в поколение и велось, согласно древним обычаям, законам и традициям. Государство долго воевало с окружающими островами и мелкими странами, а когда на юге сформировалась огромная территория страны Земли, стало противостоять ещё и ей. Сама идея открытия границ и отказа от войны, идея налаживания отношений с соседями, которые веками были никем иным, как заклятым врагом, противоречила фундаментальным законам и традициям – поэтому благодаря долгой истории, жёстким обычаям и географическим особенностям государство оставалось неприступным и закрытым.

– Насколько я понимаю, чем дальше к югу, тем меньше людей верит в то, что на нашем севере вообще кто-то живёт, – сказал Кай, всматриваясь в уставшие лица, и Изуна медленно кивнул.

– Можно и так сказать, – отозвался он. – Мы, например, никогда раньше не сталкивались с людьми вашей страны.

Кай поджал губы – тени от огня легли на шрам в уголке его рта уродливыми полосами.

– Вы, грубо говоря, находитесь в самом центре карты, – он пожал плечом. – Чаще мы пересекаемся с людьми из страны Земли, если речь идёт о суше, и людьми из страны Воды, если мы говорим о море.

Тобирама вскинул бровь – он находил упоминания.

– Значит, вы мореплаватели? – уточнил он.

Кай кивнул.

– Море помогает нам выжить, но и берёт за это очень дорого. У берегов заливы и бухты скованы льдом – приходится уходить очень далеко, чтобы выйти в открытое море.

– Как я понимаю, не все выдерживают такие путешествия, – подытожил Изуна.

– Верно, – отозвался Кай.

Он замолчал на какое-то время, подыскивая нужные слова, а затем продолжил.

Страна выживала собственными усилиями, как могла, – сложно было вырастить что-то на земле, скованной льдами, поэтому помогали в основном море, животноводство и набеги на соседние страны.

– Мы жили так веками, и нам казалось, что это правильно, – Кай замолчал, рассматривая изморозь на стенах, а затем покачал головой. – Но это было не так.

Продовольствия не хватало – так же, как не хватало лекарств или банального солнца. Люди в отдалённых уголках страны гибли от голода и холода, умирали от болезней старики и дети, взрослое население загибалось в набегах или бескрайнем море. Пока другие страны развивались и увеличивали численность собственных граждан, пытались улучшить качество их жизни, в глухих льдах северной земли не менялось ничего – традиции велели почитать богов и духов, обычаи – воевать, а законы – подчиняться.

– Я был ребёнком, когда полыхнуло первое восстание, – признался Кай. – Погибло множество людей, еще больше ресурсов было потеряно, а по итогу – лишь озлобленное правительство. Детей забирали из родных домов и отправляли на службу, старикам и больным давали в руки оружие, сыновья убивали отцов, а матери душили собственных дочерей – я очень хорошо помню первую гражданскую войну. Старый даймё был традиционалистом – он был против реформ, и мы тогда тоже не понимали, зачем они нам нужны. Нас воспитывали в жёстких рамках.

Он замолчал – треск огня заплясал дрожащими тенями на холодных стенах.

– Что случилось дальше? – спросил Тобирама.

Рассказ показался ему любопытным – ещё больше его интересовало, при чём здесь они и их люди.

– Однажды я попал в отряд захвата, – Кай нахмурился, тронул уголок шрама кончиком большого пальца. – Вышел за пределы нашей страны и впервые увидел, как живут другие люди, – он поднял холодный взгляд. – Как _могут жить_ другие люди. Это открыло мне глаза, – он повёл плечом. – Мне и моим соратникам.

– Вы подняли восстание, – догадался Изуна, укладывая подбородок на сложенные ладони.

Кай сфокусировал взгляд на его помятом лице и кивнул.

– Сын старого даймё – человек прогрессивных взглядов, – сообщил он. – Когда он узнал, что собирается целая армия повстанцев, то немедленно приложил все усилия, чтобы умножить наши силы, – Кай выдохнул. – И мы победили.

Тобирама поджал губы – он понимал, что это далеко не конец истории. Нельзя так просто перевернуть с ног на голову вековую историю войны и террора, чтобы жить припеваючи. Тобирама знал, о чём говорил, – он посмотрел на Изуну, и тот, почувствовав чужой взгляд, обернулся к нему. Они оба, подумал Тобирама, живой пример.

– Власть оказалась в наших руках, но страна разделилась на две части, – продолжил Кай. – На тех, кто хотел прогресса, и тех, кто остался верен традициям.

Изуна перебил его.

– Дай угадаю, – он махнул рукой за спину. – Ублюдки, которые схватили нас, – это ваши традиционалисты, да?

Кай выдержал паузу и с расстановкой кивнул.

– Именно.

Тобирама нахмурился – общую картину он понял и уже успел подумать над фундаментальными вещами. Остались лишь самые интересные и животрепещущие вопросы.

– Ладно, – сказал он веско. – Вам пришлось несладко, я могу понять, – он прищурился. – При чём тут наши люди?

Кай поднялся со стола – сложил руки за спиной и подошёл к затянутому инеем окну.

– Я говорил, мы хотим перемен, – отозвался он. – Хотим открыть границы, наладить отношения с другими странами. Хотим наладить торговлю и дать нашим детям возможность жить, а не умирать от голода холодными зимами, – он обернулся. – С первыми соседями нам не повезло.

Тобирама задумался – вопрос был спорным, поэтому он уточнил.

– Земля или Вода?

– Земля, – отозвался Кай. – Мы пытались вступить с ними в переговоры, но они наотрез отказались, – он замолчал. – Мы понимаем почему: долгое время мы грабили их территории и убивали их гражданских, а когда, наконец, осознали совершённые ошибки и пошли навстречу, нам помешали наши собственные люди, – Кай опустил голову. – Люди, которые против реформ. Которые всё ещё там, во временах бесконечной земли и кровопролитных войн.

Изуна вскинулся – убрал растрёпанные пряди у лица за ухо и нахмурился.

– Вы решили, что если не получается договориться с одной страной, надо попробовать наладить отношения с другой? – уточнил он.

Кай поднял голову под его цепким взглядом.

– Да, – сказал он. – Мы похитили ваш отряд, чтобы наладить отношения с вашей страной, – Кай вскинул ладонь, когда Изуна открыл рот. – Я знаю, как это выглядит, – он жёстко стиснул челюсти. – Нам нужны были гарантии.

Тобирама выпрямился – кожу на спине потянуло, обдало жаром и глухой, тянущей болью.

– Вы могли _связаться_ с нами через наш отряд, – сообщил он. – Могли отправить человека или письмо с объяснениями.

Кай поджал изуродованные губы – черты его лица резко обострились, глубокие тени залегли под глаза.

– Нам нужны были гарантии, – повторил он. – Сообщения перехватывали, люди – ненадёжны, а ваши люди о нашей стране толком и не слышали, – Кай покачал головой. – Мы должны были быть уверенными, что вы точно придёте – и что вы будете разговаривать.

Тобирама нахмурился – задумчиво потёр отметину на подбородке. Из слов Кая стало понятно, почему они требовали на ковёр кого-то из верхушки, хотя на желание банальных переговоров без применения силы это походило очень и очень слабо.

– Мы могли прийти за нашими людьми с армией, – возразил Тобирама. – А могли не прийти за ними вовсе.

Кай бросил взгляд на Тэцуо – тот сложил руки на груди и вскинул голову.

– На самом деле это была и наша инициатива тоже, – признался он. – Мы понимали, что господин хокаге не оставит своих людей в заложниках и обязательно кого-нибудь пришлёт, – Тэцуо уверенно кивнул. – И он бы точно не стал решать проблему языком войны, он бы пошёл мирным путём, – он мельком улыбнулся. – Так и вышло.

Тобирама внимательно всмотрелся в его острое лицо. Изуна прищурился и вытянул руку, упирая палец Тэцуо в грудь, – тот вздрогнул и нахмурился, цепляясь настороженным взглядом за слипшиеся ресницы в уголке чужого глаза.

– Ухо, – сказал Изуна коротко. – Нам прислали ухо – твоё.

Тэцуо приподнял вихры волос, вновь обнажая ровный шрам.

– В битве с шиноби Киригакуре мне почти отсекли ухо, – он поморщился. – Когда нас доставили сюда, оно отмирало – Рей его ампутировала, а потом мы решили использовать ухо в качестве доказательства, что мы здесь и что это действительно мы.

Изуна вскинул бровь и поджал губы – так он делал, если был впечатлён. Его подрагивающие пальцы нервно гладили косточку на запястье, и это движение отвлекало Тобираму от насущных дел – хотелось взять Изуну за руку, чтобы он прекратил.

Однако Тобирама только устало помассировал переносицу.

– Вам повезло, – сказал он наконец. – Что мы пересеклись здесь и сейчас. Вы понимали, что ваш план, – зыбок и не продуман? – он постучал кончиками пальцев по колену. – Вы прислали нам одно-единственное сообщение с требованием переговоров и ухом, но не указали ни место встречи, ни времени, ничего.

Кай качнул головой – это резкое движение заставило Тобираму замолчать.

– Объяснения не вынудили бы вас двигаться быстрее, а вот опасность, желание спасти своих людей – вполне, – он повёл плечом. – Я могу согласиться, что наши методы, возможно, несколько варварски, – он прищурился. – Но вы здесь, – обвёл холодным взглядом комнату. – И мы действительно говорим.

Тобирама поджал губы и заморгал – голова гудела, в висках стучало, а гул в ушах мешал адекватно размышлять. Спина жглась на каждое движение, чакра подрагивала на кончиках пальцев, и чертовски хотелось спать. Тобирама заставил себя поднять голову.

– Наши шансы пересечься были равны нулю, – сообщил он доверительно. – То, что мы всё-таки здесь, – чудо.

Кай посмотрел на него с сомнением.

– Не соглашусь, – возразил он. – Всё шло относительно по плану.

Изуна вскинул ладонь, когда Тобирама открыл рот, – тот бросил на Изуну косой взгляд, но пустил его вперёд.

– Относительно? – уточнил Изуна. – Насколько относительно?

Кай повернулся к окну – по ту сторону стен было слышно трепет ветра и приглушённые голоса шиноби, осматривающих крепость. Огонь в очаге тихонько потрескивал – Тэцуо склонился к нему, чтобы раздуть пламя до густых теней, расползшихся по холодным углам.

– Сколько дорог ведёт из страны Земли к нам? – спросил Кай с расстановкой, и Тобирама осёкся.

– Множество, – заявил он. – Мы даже выбирали, по какой…

Он замолчал, когда Изуна вцепился пальцами в его плечо, – поморщился, дёрнул рукой, сбрасывая чужую ладонь, и раздражённо уставился на Изуну. Тот щёлкнул пальцами.

– Одна, – сказал он. – Тракт.

Кай смерил его взглядом и нахмурился.

– Именно, – кивнул он. – Всего одна. Вашей задачей было пересечь страну Земли и добраться до её границы. Мы собрали специальный отряд, который должен был сцепиться с людьми Ивагакуре и встретить вас на подходе.

Изуна коротко усмехнулся и повернулся к Тобираме.

– «Вас будут ждать», – процитировал он и бросил взгляд на Кая. – Мы не пошли трактом.

– Верно, – тот прищурился. – Судя по всему, вы пошли заячьей тропой, – он раскрыл тугие плечи, спрятав руки за спину. – Как вы её нашли?

Тобирама посмотрел на Изуну – долго, внимательно. Тот ответил Тобираме тем же и, запрокинув голову, вдруг расхохотался – это был короткий, громкий и весёлый смех, который въелся Тобираме между рёбер и всколыхнул глухое морозное раздражение.

– Замечательно, – выдохнул Изуна зло, когда отсмеялся. – Вы просто хотели переговоров, а мы чуть не сгинули на вашей проклятой земле.

Кай не стал их разубеждать.

– Именно, – он склонил голову. – Я очень рад, что мы вас нашли.

Тобирама прищурился – у него сложились несколько иные впечатления от путешествия.

– Значит, это вы нас искали?

Кай сарказма в его голосе не понял.

– Да, – сказал он жёстко. – После того, как вы не появились на тракте, мы стали думать, что случилось, – ваш правитель присылал нам сообщения, в которых упоминал о ваших перемещениях.

– Сообщения, на которые вы не отвечали, – зацепился Тобирама.

Кай неохотно кивнул.

– Вы шли, – возразил он. – Это всё, что нас интересовало на тот момент.

Тобирама спрятал лицо в ладони и убрал волосы со лба – хаппури замечательно решал эту проблему, но без него приходилось работать самостоятельно.

– Ладно, – выдохнул он. – Как вы поняли, что мы не погибли по пути?

Кай вдруг усмехнулся – потянул уголок губ, и его шрам паутиной расползся по бумажной коже.

– Вы наделали много шума, когда пересекли границу, – сообщил он доверительно. – Мы шли по вашим следам, но повстанцы успели первыми. Эта крепость, – Кай обвёл помещение ладонью, – когда-то была нашим фортом, – он развёл руками. – Это – заодно – была хорошая возможность вернуть её обратно.

Изуна надменно фыркнул – свесил руки со спинки стула, устало сгорбился. Тобирама ощущал, как бьётся его чакра, – словно больная мелкая птица, запертая в слишком тесной клетке. Изуне нужен был отдых, желательно – суток на трое. И, наверное, в дополнение к предстоящему лечению хорошая порция саке.

– То есть _мы_ были возможностью, – поправил Изуна и прищурился. – Зачем мы вообще были нужны вашим повстанцам?

Тобирама тронул отметину пальцем, затем одёрнул себя.

– Мы были трофеем, – он поднял взгляд на Кая – тот смотрел ровно и холодно. – Они знали, что мы нужны вам, и охотились на нас, чтобы иметь рычаги давления.

Кай думал какое-то время, затем медленно кивнул.

– Так и есть, – он стиснул кулаки и бросил взгляд за окно, где в стылом воздухе танцевал колючий снег. – Они хотели использовать вас в качестве шантажа и не думали, что мы организуем засаду. Тем не менее мы здесь.

Он замолчал, и в холоде вековых стен повисла заиндевевшая тишина. Изуна мерзляво повёл плечами и спрятал лицо в побелевшие ладони – он устал. Тобирама бросил взгляд на его сгорбленную спину и поднял голову, всматриваясь в ровную фигуру Кая и узкий профиль Тэцуо. Теперь, когда ситуация стала более понятной, а опасность так и не появилась, он мог себе признаться – он тоже чертовски устал. Ему требовался как минимум крепкий сон, чтобы привести в порядок и тело, и голову.

– У меня остались вопросы, – сообщил Тобирама, поднимаясь на ноги.

Его качнуло – спину обожгло острой болью, перед глазами поплыло. Тэцуо схватил Тобираму за руку, не давая завалиться, ладонь Изуны крепко прижала у груди – он тоже вскочил с места, но больше держался, чем держал сам. Тобирама дёрнул локтём – кивнул.

– Я в порядке, – процедил он.

Тэцуо поджал губы, но пальцы разжал – ладонь Изуны на груди была бледной и холодной. Кай окинул их пристальным взглядом.

– Вам следует отдохнуть, – сказал он тоном, который не терпел возражений. – Завтра я отвечу на все вопросы, которые у вас остались.

Тобирама поднял на него внимательный взгляд – немного подумал и медленно кивнул.

Ночь они провели в лазарете. Лежали рядом в хорошо отапливаемом зале, отгороженные ширмой, за которой стонали и мычали от боли раненые – свои и враги. Определение «свои» вязкой смолой растеклось по языку – остро, непривычно. Свои были в клане, в деревне – свои были среди людей, которым можно было доверять, с которыми Тобираму объединяла одна цель. Можно ли было называть «своими» людей, которые вытащили их из темницы и лечили их раны, Тобирама не знал – по крайней мере, они точно не были врагами. Союзниками – об этом надо было подумать.

Голос Изуны вывел его из вязких раздумий – Тобираму будто толкнуло, и он вскинул голову. Сам Тобирама лежал на боку, положив ладонь под щёку, – после выматывающих сеансов у ирьёнинов спину ему щедро смазали травяными настоями, туго забинтовали и велели лишний раз не беспокоить.

– Что думаешь? – спросил Изуна тихо, но его голос всё равно показался Тобираме громким окриком в стылой тишине лазарета.

Изуна лежал на спине, сложив руки на груди, – глаза его были скрыты под повязкой, а сам он был холоден и неподвижен. Если не присматриваться к нему и не слышать его дыхания, могло показаться, что его готовят к погребению, – только сухие губы, изгибающиеся в такт звукам, которые он издавал, выдавали в нём жизнь.

Тобирама нахмурился.

– Что думаешь ты?

Изуна не отвечал какое-то время, только сипло дышал. Затем коротко усмехнулся.

– Не похоже на тебя, – сообщил он доверительно. – Интересоваться чьим-то мнением, не высказав собственного.

Тобирама фыркнул.

– На тебя тоже не похоже – послушно лежать в лазарете и молчать.

Губы у Изуны дрогнули, затем он коротко и еле слышно рассмеялся – клокочущий смех перешёл в надсадный кашель, и ему пришлось прижать ладонь ко рту.

– Ненадолго меня хватило, согласись.

Тобирама закатил глаза.

– Я и не думал спорить, – заверил он, а затем прищурился. – Так что ты думаешь? – он приподнялся на локте, заглядывая Изуне в лицо. – Веришь им?

Понять, что написано на лице Изуны, можно было только по его сухим губам, но они не были ни ожесточённо оскалены, ни возмущённо поджаты, ни растянуты в едкую ухмылку. Всё, что Изуна испытывал, клокотало между его воспалённых век, но Тобирама их не видел – не видел и не мог прочитать.

– Тэцуо верит, – сказал Изуна задумчиво. – Этого достаточно, – его острый язык лизнул уголок бесцветных губ. – И я не вижу подвоха.

– Ты сейчас вообще ничего не видишь, – огрызнулся Тобирама.

Губы у Изуны мягко изогнулись.

– Ты не мог промолчать, да? – поинтересовался он елейно, а потом, кажется, нахмурился. – Что тебя настораживает?

Тобирама качнул головой.

– Я не насторожен.

– Не ври, – велел Изуна. – Ты всегда насторожен.

Его ладонь стекла с тихо вздымающейся груди и вслепую зашарила у бока – будто если бы она наткнулась на пальцы Тобирамы, Изуне бы стало спокойнее.

– Ситуация неоднозначна, – Тобирама сосредоточенно нахмурился. – Я бы хотел сначала увидеть наших людей, а уже потом делать выводы и строить планы.

– Судя по всему, у них на нас большие виды, – отозвался Изуна задумчиво.

Тобирама цокнул языком.

– Представляю, – он опустился на тонкую подушку и поморщился, когда излеченную кожу на спине туго потянуло. – По крайней мере, переговоры – не война, – Тобирама задумался, окидывая неподвижную фигуру Изуны быстрым взглядом. – И не диверсия.

Тот коротко фыркнул.

– Надо же, ты говоришь как Хаширама. Если бы я мог дотянуться до твоего лба, чтобы уточнить температуру, я бы обязательно это сделал.

Тобирама цокнул языком.

– Заткнись и спи, – велел он. – Тебе нужен отдых.

– Тебе тоже, – отбил Изуна.

Они замолчали, и в разлившейся тишине было слышно, как потрескивает огонь в больших каминах тёмного зала. Тобирама понял, что Изуна уснул, по его размеренному дыханию – одну руку он держал на груди, а вторую так и оставил лежать у бедра. Плечо стало болезненно ныть, и следовало перевернуться на другой бок, но Тобирама не стал: последнее, что он увидел перед тем, как уснуть, – белая ладонь Изуны со сбитыми костяшками.

Утро привычно встретило их воющей метелью, которую шиноби Льдов держали на расстоянии, и долгоиграющими планами – часть армии вела пленников в государственную тюрьму на допрос, другая часть оставалась восстанавливать форт и укреплять позиции, а небольшой отряд во главе с Каем направлялся в столицу.

– Вы готовы к переходу? – спросил Кай, подсаживаясь к Тобираме за завтраком.

Они сидели в просторном холодном зале – от полевых условий их спасали лишь длинные деревянные столы со скамьями и ледяная крыша над головой. Тобирама покосился в сторону, где сидел Изуна, – тот уплетал разваренный рис и махал руками, что-то увлечённо рассказывая Тэцуо. Синяки с его лица благополучно исчезли, левый глаз выглядел опухшим, но здоровым, а правый всё ещё прятался под повязкой. Они прошли очень долгий путь, и Тобирама мог сказать, что выглядел Изуна хорошо. Сам он тоже ощущал себя отдохнувшим – крепкий сон и медицинская помощь помогли восстановить и уставшее тело, и истощённую чакру.

– Готовы, – отозвался Тобирама, и Кай проследил за его взглядом.

Кивнул и протянул Тобираме руку.

– Хорошо, – сказал он твёрдо. – Выходим после полудня.

Дорога – по сравнению с той, что прошли они, – была лёгкой. Метель бушевала в двух метрах над ними, удерживаемая Каем и ещё парой шиноби из его отряда, – Тобирама заметил, что подобными техниками владеют не все, и это подстёгивало любопытство. Впрочем, к вопросам личного интереса он решил обратиться после того, как они разберутся с насущными проблемами, – тех накопилось снежным комом.

Путь до столицы занимал не больше двух дней – они устроили привал ближе к ночи в укромной низине и превратили его в пляски вокруг разгоревшегося костра. Изуна спал, прислонившись к плечу Тобирамы, тот вертел пустую кожаную флягу и слушал чистую ночь, оставшуюся после воя сумасшедшей метели. Часть вопросов, на которые Тобирама так остро желал ответов, оказалась взаимосвязана и решилась одним подробным рассказом – другая часть разрасталась и плодила одну проблему за другой. Для себя Тобирама определил последовательность действий: встретиться со своими людьми, выслушать доводы сторон и связаться с Хаширамой. Все их дальнейшие решения будут зависеть от этих трёх пунктов.

Тобираму уже клонило в сон, когда он моргнул и дёрнулся. Изуна поморщился от этого движения и сложил руки на груди, кутаясь в припорошенный снегом шитаги, – Тобирама отдал его, когда получил назад свои вещи. Из дрёмы Тобираму вытащила дурацкая мысль – он подумал про «их» действия. Не про свои, не про действия их людей, не про действия, которые в скором времени предпримет Коноха. Он не обобщал – под «их» он мысленно подразумевал двух человек.

Себя и Изуну.

Тобирама опустил взгляд – когда Изуна спал, он не хмурился и не скалился озлобленно, только его редкие ресницы мягко дрожали. Впереди их ждали серьёзные и тяжёлые шаги, имеющие жёсткие политические основы, и некогда было думать о том, что теперь связывало их двоих и связывало ли вообще, – Тобирама бы никогда не задался подобным вопросом в иных обстоятельствах, но даже он понимал. Если раньше Изуна занимал чёткую позицию человека, за которым Тобирама упрямо наблюдал, даже когда они стали жить на одной земле и за одними воротами, то теперь он не мог сказать, как ему обозначать Изуну, – врагом или другом, соратником или обстоятельством.

На эти вопросы Тобирама не знал ответа и на самом деле не хотел знать. Всё было проще, когда они были врагами, стало чуть сложнее, когда им пришлось мириться друг с другом, а когда они оказались в тесной связке, стало совершенно…

Тобирама осёкся – лизнул сухие губы и бросил косой взгляд на чёрные пряди, упавшие Изуне на лицо. Точно, подумал он.

Стало совершенно невыносимо.

К полудню они были у городских стен – те ледяными глыбами тянулись к низкому чистому небу и переливались в свете яркого северного солнца. Тобираме приходилось прикрывать глаза, чтобы не ослепнуть от мерцающего блеска нетронутых снегов. Шиноби экономили чакру и использовали для передвижения волчьи упряжки – дрессированные животные летели сквозь холодный воздух быстрее выпущенных стрел. Тобирама не сразу понял, где они оказались, когда ветер перестал хлестать по щекам, а низкие серые тучи расступились, открывая яркое синее небо. Изуна спрыгнул в снег и поставил ладонь козырьком, запрокидывая голову вверх, – ни он, ни Тобирама не видели солнца с тех пор, как ступили на чужую землю.

– Забавно, – сказал Изуна, рассматривая синеву над головой. – Я думал, солнца здесь не бывает в принципе.

– Это не так, – отозвался Кай – он сидел во главе упряжки и направлял волков. – Солнце – редкое явление для нашего края, но это не значит, что его и вовсе не бывает.

– Хочешь сказать, нам повезло? – усмехнулся Изуна.

Кай развёл руками и спрыгнул в снег вслед за ним.

– Возможно, – сказал он просто и сунул руку за пазуху.

В ладони он сжал закрученный перламутровый рожок – прижал его к губам, набрал полную грудь воздуха и длинно выдохнул. Глухой трубный звук разбился о ледяные стены и звонким потрескиванием засеменил ввысь, к солнечным лучам. Тобирама вскинул голову вслед за звуком и прикрыл глаза от яркого света. Сначала всё было тихо – только эхо приглушённым дрожанием звучало в глухих льдах. Затем вековые стены дрогнули – заиграли солнечные блики, захрустел свежий плотный снег. Тобирама присмотрелся – вся стена казалась литой ледяной глыбой, но если вглядеться – и прислушаться, – можно было увидеть и почувствовать постовых, открывающих тяжёлые ворота. Их было около пяти: ещё человек двадцать смотрели за воротами и ближайшим периметром, а ещё десять – ожидало по ту сторону тяжёлых стен. Тобирама сосредоточился – чакра семерых была похожа на зимнюю стужу, но ещё трое...

Тобирама вскинул голову. Изуна обернулся к нему и сверкнул красной радужкой между коротких ресниц – тоже заметил.

Рядом, упрямо насупившись, встал Тэцуо – после ночных возлияний выглядел он плохо, несмотря на вынужденную встречу с ирьёнином из команды Кая, Фудо. Тот был строгим стариком с множеством шрамов на сухих руках – голоса он не повышал, но Тэцуо наверняка ощущал себя сорванцом, которого отчитывали за безалаберность. Тан пихнул его в плечо, и Тэцуо не переломался ответить тем же. Тобирама покосился на него – под этим пронзительным взглядом Тэцуо жестом ладони показал, что он пас, и успокоился. Подобрался, нахмурился и вгляделся между тяжёлых створок открывающихся ворот – между его бумажных век заискрились три острых томоэ на красной радужке.

Изуна сделал шаг назад – поровнялся с плечом Тобирамы и откинул хвост волос за спину.

– Вот и конец, – сказал он одними губами, но Тобирама понял его.

Нахмурился и осмотрел Изуну критическим взглядом.

– Начало, – поправил он.

Изуна повернул к нему голову – бесцветные губы сжались в тонкую полосу, а обострившиеся скулы бросили на щёки грубые тени.

– Точно: переговоры и бюрократия, – он закатил глаза. – Как я мог забыть.

Тобирама кивнул на ледяные ворота.

– Они нас ждут, – сообщил он.

Изуна сложил руки на груди и коротко кивнул. Затем обратился к Тэцуо – тот упрямо стоял на ногах, не позволяя себе неровно моргать лишний раз.

– Там трое, – сказал он с нажимом. – Где Юдай и Рей?

Тэцуо поскреб кончик носа.

– Юдай с Хищником в госпитале – напоролись на повстанцев, когда искали вас. Рей с ним. Ему знатно досталось, но Рей говорит, что он выкарабкается, – он нахмурился. – Впрочем, спросите об этом её саму.

– Несомненно, – Тобирама кивнул на открытые ворота. – Можно идти.

Разлом в ледяных стенах был похож на ровно очерченную пасть – стало видно укрепительные сооружения, сигнальные башни, смотровые площадки и внутренние ворота, сложенные из обработанных обломков скал и тёмных брёвен. Кай обернулся к Тану – тот кивнул косматой головой и махнул огромной рукой, приказывая следовать за ним. Шиноби вскинулись, позвали волков за собой – те взрыли снег мощными лапами и посеменили к распахнутым воротам, радостно поскуливая. Тэцуо сбоку от Тобирамы прищурился, взрезая чистый воздух огнями шарингана, и приветственно вскинул руку – Изуна поправил перекрёст ремней на груди и коротко хмыкнул.

– Сецуна выглядит больно довольным.

Тэцуо радостно оскалился.

– Соскучился по вашим рассказам, господин Изуна.

Изуна фыркнул.

– У него опыта побольше моего, – отозвался он и тоже вскинул руку в приветственном жесте. – Это я соскучился по его рассказам.

Высокий худой человек с волосами, убранными в тугой гладкий хвост на затылке, поднял ладонь и остро улыбнулся огрубевшими губами – его лицо от уха до подбородка и ниже, ныряя в широкий ворот кланового шитаги, пересекали четыре глубоких шрама. Его звали Учиха Сецуна, он был толковым разведчиком из старшего поколения и известным пацифистом – в период клановых войн он не раз попадал в немилость, когда побуждал Учиху рассмотреть предложение Хаширамы о перемирии. Тобирама откинул светлые волосы со лба и покосился на лёгкую улыбку у Изуны на губах – не так давно эти события и происходили на самом деле.

Кто знал.

Рядом с Сецуной стоял угрюмый Рюичи – мыслитель из клана Нара, обладающий острым умом и завидной смекалкой. Тобирама познакомился с ним, когда велись переговоры о присоединении клана Нара к Конохе, – они не раз оказывались на мирных миссиях и вместо пышных приёмов в честь переговоров предпочитали тишину, глушь и партию в го. Рюичи занимался дипломатией под руководством Хаширамы, а в свободное время размышлял на тему социально-экономических институтов – на этой почве они с Тобирамой тоже спелись. Чакру Рюичи Тобирама не почувствовал – запас у того не был большим, и он умел мастерски, почти инстинктивно, его прятать. Рюичи заметил Тобираму сам – расправил плечи, сложил руки за спиной, сдержанно кивнул. Тобирама ответил ему тем же – затем моргнул и осёкся.

Яркий всплеск чакры, похожий на порыв тяжёлого осеннего ветра, забился в горло и жухлыми листьями растёкся по языку – чуть горько, чуть терпко. Тобирама ухмыльнулся – Тока выросла прямо перед его носом и с размаху хлопнула его по плечу. Тока всегда была рослой – на пять сантиметров выше и на пять лет старше, – так что Тобираме пришлось постараться, чтобы не покачнуться под её тяжёлой рукой.

– Не думала, что Хаширама пришлёт тебя, – сказала она, усмехнувшись.

Тёмная прядь волос привычно прикрывала её левый глаз, пересечённый уродливым шрамом. На ней был лёгкий кожаный доспех, который повсеместно носили шиноби Льдов, с высеченной на правом предплечье эмблемой клана Сенджу; протектор Конохи плотно обхватывал её левое плечо. Она снисходительно смотрела сверху вниз, и её усмешка была полна небрежной, чуть грубой теплоты.

– Ещё скажи, что не рада меня видеть, – фыркнул Тобирама в ответ.

Тока хмыкнула – будь они лет на пятнадцать младше, она бы уже схватила его за шею, зажала у бока и взлохматила бы ему волосы на макушке. Но они давно не были детьми – Тока протянула ему узкую ладонь и гордо улыбнулась.

– Рада, – заверила она.

Тобирама, сжал её ладонь и потянул на себя. Тока поддалась – он позволил себе крепко обнять её и гулко выдохнуть. Солнце над головой светило ярко и упрямо, шиноби на стенах перекрикивались, закрывая тяжёлые ворота, а впереди – впереди их ждало много работы. Тобирама взял Току за плечи и сдержанно кивнул – краем глаза заметил, как Изуна жмёт руку Сецуне и что-то увлечённо ему рассказывает. Изуна утверждал, что их путешествию пришёл закономерный конец, но это было не так. Тобирама окинул ледяные стены внимательным взглядом, ощутил чакру каждого шиноби во внутренних укрепительных сооружениях и обернулся к внутренним воротам, открытым и гостеприимным.

Всё только начиналось, подумал он.


	4. Страна Льдов.

Кай запрокинул голову и глухо рассмеялся. Его узкая ладонь легла Изуне на плечо.

– Не может быть, – сказал он, посмеиваясь. – Ты шутишь.

Изуна надменно фыркнул и залпом осушил чарку пряного пойла – оно настаивалось на меду и давало острый терпкий привкус.

– Больно надо, – он прищурился. – Я что, не похож на человека, который может завалить дракона?

Огромный Тан громогласно расхохотался.

– Был бы похож, – протрубил он в густые усы и хлопнул ладонью по столу. – Существуй драконы на самом деле!

Таверна грохнула весёлым смехом – оглушительные звуки смели Тобираму с ног и заставили его поморщиться. Его спутница – немолодая женщина с чёрной повязкой на правом глазу – снисходительно прикрыла веки и качнула головой в сторону веселящейся компании.

– Пойдём, – сказала она. – Тебе бы отдохнуть – выглядишь крайне бледным.

Тобирама вскинул бровь.

– Будешь вести себя со мной как сердобольная мать?

Она поставила ладонь на сухопарое бедро и презрительно хмыкнула – впрочем, беззлобно.

– И клюну в лоб, если будет нужно.

Тан, завидев их у плотно прикрытых дверей, замахал огромной ручищей: чуть не сбил со скамьи вовремя увернувшегося Фудо – рефлексы у старика были что надо – и припечатал замечтавшегося Тэцуо по лбу.

– Рицу! – крикнул Тан. – Давай к нам, я тебе тут местечко пригрел.

Рицу осмотрела припасённое пространство крайне скептически – между Таном и Тэцуо вряд ли влезла бы даже чья-то рука. Последний, кстати, это пространство активно использовал.

– Ты смотри, куда своей рукой машешь! – возмутился он и пихнул Тана в плечо – тот даже покачнулся.

Юдай, сидящий по другую сторону от Тэцуо, довольно оскалился – обнажённые белые клыки повторили изгиб красных полос у него на щеках.

– Ты хоть глаза разуй, на что они тебе только даны, – рассмеялся он.

Тэцуо пихнул ещё и его – они сцепились, и Рюичи пришлось сделать им замечание. Он сложил печать у груди, и гибкая лента тени схватила сначала Тэцуо, затем – Юдая. Они притихли.

– Отпусти, – набычился Юдай. – Я до чарки не достаю.

– До Тэцуо достаёшь – и до чарки достанешь, – отбил Рюичи.

Выглядел он крайне невозмутимо, хотя выпил немало, и технику держал на совесть. Рицу всплеснула руками и улыбнулась – в уголке её левого глаза собрались лучики-морщинки.

– Чудесная техника, – она покачала головой. – Понять бы ещё, как работает.

Она положила ладонь Фудо на плечо, и тот подвинулся, освобождая ей место. Тобирама прикинул, куда можно сесть.

– Это _клановая_ техника, – возразил он. – Он не скажет тебе ни слова.

Рицу цокнула языком и щёлкнула пальцами – Тан мигом организовал ей наполненную чарку.

– Я уже поняла, что южане крайне несговорчивы, – она прищурилась, затем огляделась. – Где Тока? – спросила она громко.

Тэцуо повернул голову так резко, что чуть не свернул себе шею, – тень Рюичи всё ещё крепко сковывала его по рукам и ногам.

– Госпожа Тока вместе с Рей – у них какие-то девчачьи секреты, – он махнул головой в сторону дверей, а потом увидел Тобираму – вскинулся. – Господин Сенджу.

Тобирама нахмурился: попытался представить себе Току и девчачьи секреты – получилось, надо сказать, плохо.

– Тобирама! – Тан раскрыл приветственные объятия, спихнув-таки Тэцуо со скамьи. – Что ты стоишь, садись рядом, – он оглянулся в поисках трактирщика. – Чарку этому человеку!

Изуна обернулся на его возглас – встретился с Тобирамой взглядом, вскинул бровь. Сказал одними губами:

– Я думал, ты не любишь, когда слишком шумно, – он подвинулся и положил ладонь на скамью, приглашая.

Тобирама окинул его взглядом с ног до головы. Затем сел рядом и вытянул ноги под добротным столом.

– А ты сегодня, видимо, не хочешь тишины, – отбил он, и Изуна ухмыльнулся ему.

Тобирама взял в руки протянутую чарку и кивнул Каю – тот сидел по другую сторону от Изуны, и его узкая ладонь всё ещё лежала у Изуны на плече. Тобирама окинул тяжёлым взглядом хохочущий стол и прижался губами к чарке.

Замечательно, подумал он.

В Столице они находились вторую неделю – за это время Юдай вместе с Хищником успели встать на ноги, Тобирама взял в оборот местные власти, а Изуна завёл пару-тройку новых знакомств и записался в наставники по искусству владения мечом для новобранцев из местной военной школы. Время шло внушительными шагами – только сообщения до Конохи и обратно летели слишком медленно.

Когда они оказались внутри ледяных стен, Кай отвёл их к даймё – им оказался высокий широкоплечий мужчина средних лет в тугом кожаном доспехе. Его звали Райдон, он был двадцать третьим в своём поколении и крайне доходчиво аргументировал необходимость собственных решений. Позже Тобирама провёл в его компании не один день, и точно мог сказать, что когда Кай говорил о «прогрессивных взглядах», то не врал.

Райдон встретил их в просторном кабинете – натопленный камин, связки свечей по стенам, тяжёлый канделябр над головой, прогнувшиеся от обилия фолиантов, книг и свитков стеллажи. За огромным окном позади добротного стола разливало солнечные лучи полуденное солнце – лизало холодными языками щёки и преданно глядело в глаза. Изуна поморщился и отступил в тень, прикрывая здоровый глаз ладонью. Изуна хорошо держался, но правый глаз ощутимо мешал ему, будто россыпь стекла под подошвой. Если бы они остались в полевых условиях, Тобирама бы уже насел на Изуну – глаз не восстанавливался слишком долго, либо Изуна попросту берёг его для подстраховки. В любом случае теперь – пока – это не имело значения.

Райдон не выглядел высокомерным и был мало похож на всех даймё, которых Тобирама видел в своей жизни, – приветливо улыбнулся, низко поклонился и благодарно кивнул Каю. Тот сдержанно кивнул в ответ и отошёл к дверям, складывая руки за спиной, – в кабинете их было только четверо.

– Рад встрече, господин Сенджу, – сказал Райдон, когда пожимал Тобираме руку, и благосклонно улыбнулся. – Ваши люди много рассказывали о вас, и я счастлив, что могу познакомиться с вами лично.

Тобирама чуть нахмурился.

– Не могу утверждать того же, – сообщил он беззлобно, и Райдон, моргнув, рассмеялся – это был короткий, клокочущий смех.

– Очень честно, – он по-доброму усмехнулся. – Пожалуйста, чувствуйте себя как дома.

– Это может быть несколько накладно, – отозвался Изуна и повёл бровями. – Ну, знаете, вся эта суета.

Он стоял у камина – то ли прятался от яркого солнца, то ли грелся, прислонившись к каменной кладке. Райдон склонил голову, прижимая ладонь к груди, и обратился к Каю – тот снова сдержанно кивнул и перевёл взгляд с Изуны на Тобираму. Эта игра в гляделки Тобираму не привлекала – впрочем, он занимался тем же, время от времени переглядываясь с Изуной. Тот молчал и держал руки скрещенными на груди – подвоха не чувствовал, но и выказывать доверие раньше времени не собирался.

Присматривался.

– Насколько я понимаю, Кай уже ввёл вас в курс дела, – Райдон прочистил горло и дождался, когда Тобирама кивнёт. – Мне жаль, что мы использовали ваших людей – хороших людей – в качестве заложников.

– Приманки, – поправил Изуна, и Райдон внимательно посмотрел на него.

Затем кивнул.

– Да, – согласился он. – Приманки.

Тобирама покачал головой.

– Вам не жаль, – он показал ладонью сначала на себя, затем на Изуну, а после – на самого Райдона. – Своей цели вы добились.

Тот прикрыл глаза в знак согласия.

– Верно, – отозвался он. – Не лучшие обстоятельства для мирных переговоров.

Тобирама небрежно кивнул.

– Не лучшие, – согласился он. – Но мы готовы вас выслушать, – и обернулся к Изуне. – _Коноха_ готова вас выслушать, – уточнил он.

Изуна и бровью не повёл – только чуть прищурил здоровый глаз, пытаясь посмотреть Тобираме в самый зрачок.

Райдон сложил руки перед лицом, направляя указательные пальцы в сторону двери.

– Вы уверены, что не хотите сперва отдохнуть? – он посмотрел на Кая. – Дорога не была долгой, но это всё-таки дорога, а вы…

– Чужаки? – перебил его Изуна и усмехнулся. – Мы достаточно повидали, чтобы пережить один небольшой разговор, – заверил он и подтащил к себе добротный стул.

Уселся верхом, раскидав локти по ровной спинке, и молча кивнул Тобираме – тот коротко махнул рукой. Райдон кивнул и предложил ему сесть у стола – Тобирама согласился.

Разговор был долгим. Страна Льдов – та её часть, что готова была к переменам, – просила переговоров, Изуна требовал гарантий, Тобирама – чёткого плана действий. Он хотел знать, что страна Льдов может дать им и что она может попросить у страны Огня сама, – хотел понять, какие планы строят эти люди на Коноху и чего от них ожидать. Для начала, само собой, нужно было связаться с Хаширамой – первого сокола они отправили ещё из крепости, когда получили обратно свои вещи, второго распечатали из свитка прямо на окне в кабинете.

– Мы можем рассмотреть идею переговоров, – заверил Тобирама, когда птица сорвалась с руки Изуны и взмыла в чистое зимнее небо. – Я сообщу, когда придёт ответ.

Райдон кивнул.

– Я благодарен вам за возможность, – сказал он искренне и бросил взгляд на ледяные крыши домов, пригревшихся внутри неприступных стен Столицы. – Я знаю, что мы поступили грубо, заставив вас прийти сюда.

Изуна неопределённо хмыкнул – судя по тому, как он ёрзал, складывая руки на груди, он всё-таки замёрз.

– Это называется «шантаж», – сообщил он доверительно, и Тобирама бросил на него предупреждающий взгляд. – Впрочем, наши люди живы и в безопасности, – он сосредоточенно кивнул. – Это самое главное.

Они беседовали с Райдоном ещё около часа – выясняли технические аспекты и решали насущные вопросы. После Кай проводил их в выделенные комнаты – резиденция даймё занимала довольно открытую крепость в самом центре Столицы, и, судя по всему, основной правительственный аппарат находился именно здесь. Их, как гостей, тоже оставили в резиденции – сначала Кай показал нужные двери Тобираме, потом проводил Изуну. Когда их шаги стихли в многочисленных коридорах крепости, Тобирама понял, что остался в тишине, – совершенно один. Только он, футон, застеленный шкурами, на высоком помосте, и тусклые солнечные лучи, рисующие блики на каменном полу под ногами.

Тобирама очень давно не оставался один – ощущение пустоты и звук тишины опьянили его. Мышцы налились усталостью, голова загудела и пошла кругом, как если бы он очень долго вдыхал костровой дым, а потом надышался чистым горным воздухом. Сначала Тобирама стащил с себя хранилище с поясными сумками, затем сложил оружие у камина и разделся – сбросил пластины доспеха, стащил утеплённый банлон через голову, а потом замер и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.

За этим делом его застала Тока – вошла без стука и вскинула бровь.

– Наслаждаешься тишиной? – поинтересовалась она насмешливо, прикрывая за собой двери, и Тобирама фыркнул.

– Возможно, – отозвался он уклончиво, и Тока усмехнулась.

– Брось увиливать, я тебя слишком хорошо знаю, – она критически осмотрела его спину и ослабленные бинты на груди. – Снимай это всё и иди к Рей, – посоветовала она. – Потом приходи в купальню – думаю, тебе не помешает отодрать всю грязь, которую ты собрал, пока шлёпал через страну Земли.

– Хочешь сказать, я грязный? – уточнил Тобирама и утёр кулаком под носом, как делал, когда ещё был ребёнком.

Тока рассмеялась.

– Я не хочу сказать, – отозвалась она весело. – Я _говорю_.

Рей обитала в местном лазарете – она, Юдай и Хищник. Из всех троих только последний вёл себя смирно и лежал огромной чёрной тушей на подстилке у дверей – когда Тобирама зашёл в светлый зал, где остро пахло целебными травами и медицинскими ниндзюцу, Хищник вскинул тяжёлую морду и радостно раскрыл внушительную пасть. Юдай своим псом гордился – Хищник был самым большим самцом в стае клана Инузука и мог играючи перекусить крепкого мужчину вроде Тобирамы пополам. Впрочем, и на такого грозного зверя находилась управа – Тобирама протянул руку и потрепал Хищника между острыми ушами. Тот высунул язык и довольно запыхтел, подставляясь под ладонь.

Юдай заметил их первым – вскинулся на локте и резво кивнул в знак приветствия. Рей, сидящая на его койке, в спешке обернулась – ворох её прямых волос разметался по плечам, и она поспешила собрать их в хвост на затылке. Когда она отчитывала Юдая, между ресниц её белел бьякуган, но когда она приветливо улыбнулась Тобираме, глаза её были привычно светлы и прозрачны.

– Отчитывайтесь, – велел Тобирама, когда присел на край койки.

Юдай насупился – ему было чуть за тридцать, что он считал крайне солидным возрастом, хотя временами вёл себя, будто ребёнок, за что частенько получал от товарищей по команде. Он, подобно Изуне, легко находил общий язык со всеми, с кем работал, – но если для Изуны это было издержкой профессии, ставшей частью его самого, то Юдаю сама природа дала общительность, открытость и преданность. Хороший человек, прекрасный шиноби – разве что не совсем удачливый. Тобирама называл это по-другому: «горячие головы», которые сначала делали, а потом думали – как Изуна, например.

Тобирама покачал головой – Изуны даже рядом не было, а он всё равно умудрялся привлекать к себе лишнее внимание. Не хотелось себе признаваться, но кажется, понадобится время, чтобы отвыкнуть от его постоянного присутствия где-то на краю сознания.

Пока Юдай в красках рассказывал, через что они прошли и что повидали, частично повторяя слова Тэцуо, Рей осматривала раны Тобирамы – тот ощущал её тяжёлое напряжение, когда она залечивала оставшиеся ссадины и проверяла целостность костей.

– Рада вас видеть, – сказала она после и убрала выпавшую прядь волос за ухо.

Тобирама кивнул ей и натянул плотный банлон на ноющие плечи.

– Рад, что ты в порядке, – отозвался он и нахмурился, когда понял, что она пристально на него смотрит. – Что-то не так?

Рей поджала губы – отвела взгляд в сторону, затем гулко выдохнула.

– Что с глазами господина Изуны? – спросила она тихо – может быть подсознательно хотела, чтобы их никто не услышал, но слух у Юдая оказывался что надо, когда это, само собой, было не нужно.

– А что не так с глазами Изуны? – поинтересовался он и снова приподнялся на локте.

Рей гибко развернулась и занесла руку над его плечом.

– Ляг, – велела она строго. – Ляг, или в этом тебе поможет мягкая ладонь.

Юдай почти обиженно поджал губы, но спорить с ней не стал – как и проверять достоверность её заявления. Когда она повернулась обратно, в глазах её читался требовательный вопрос – вопрос, на который Тобирама так и не знал ответа.

– Чёрт его знает, – отозвался он глухо и сложил руки на груди. – Поговори с ним об этом сама.

Рей твёрдо кивнула.

– Само собой, господин Сенджу, – сказала она и сложила ладони вместе.

Когда она двигала руками, Юдай инстинктивно дёргался и старался не упустить её ладони из виду. Хищник притаился вместе с ним, умными черными глазами наблюдая за мягкими плавными жестами, – эти двое давно старались с Рей не спорить, потому что уже знали, что такое мягкая ладонь и как хорошо Рей использует её вместе с клановым додзюцу.

– Он плох, – сказала Рей, когда Тобирама закончил их расспрашивать, и уточнила. – Господин Изуна.

Тобирама развернулся к ней.

– Что ты имеешь в виду под «плох»? – поинтересовался он.

Не собирался же Изуна умирать, в самом деле: во-первых, теперь он выглядел сносно, во-вторых, он был слишком горд и упрям, чтобы так просто сдаться. Рей покачала головой, подбирая слова.

– Я хочу сказать, что глаза губят его, – она задумалась. – Как часто он использовал шаринган, пока вы шли?

Тобирама окинул её тяжёлым взглядом.

– Постоянно.

Рей обречённо кивнула.

– Я так и знала, – она сложила руки на груди и прикусила нижнюю губу. – Нагрузка на его глаза колоссальная, он может не выдержать, – она подняла взгляд на Тобираму. – Я не уверена, но однажды он может…

Тот перебил её.

– Ослепнуть?

Рей задержала на нём внимательный взгляд и рассеянно кивнула – Тобирама повёл плечом и подставил ладонь под мокрый нос Хищника.

– Если ты убедишь его свести использование шарингана к минимуму, я выдам тебе три бессрочных отпуска подряд, – сообщил он доверительно и кивнул Юдаю. – Поправляйся.

Тот отсалютовал и подозвал Хищника, чтобы пристроить его огромную морду у себя на груди. Рей мягко улыбнулась, провожая Тобираму до дверей.

– Мне не нужен отпуск, – сказала она твёрдо. – Я лишь хочу, чтобы люди, с которыми я работаю, хоть иногда озадачивались собственным здоровьем.

Тобирама хмыкнул.

– Это не так просто, когда ты считаешь себя как минимум неуязвимым.

Рей улыбнулась ему.

– Это касается и вас тоже, – она коротко рассмеялась, когда Тобирама вскинул светлую бровь, и прижала ладонь ко рту. – Извините, – она мягко склонила голову и повела плечом в сторону лазарета. – Если вам нужна будет моя помощь – вы знаете, где меня найти.

Тобирама кивнул ей на прощание.

По дороге из лазарета он наткнулся на Кая – тот выплыл из соседнего коридора и заинтересованно вскинул узкую бровь. Тобирама уловил его холодную чакру и нахмурился, когда узкая фигура шагнула в тусклый свет дрожащих факелов.

– Следишь? – спросил он, сощурившись, и Кай повёл ровным плечом.

– И в мыслях не было, – отозвался он и кивнул в сторону Тобирамы. – Заблудился?

Потеряться бы Тобирама не потерялся – он ощущал всплески различной чакры, и по её характеристикам мог сказать, кто и где находился, а значит, мог предположить, в какой стороне расположена оружейная, а в какой – кухня. Где именно в крепости была купальня, он тоже знал – тем не менее Кай вызвался проводить гостя, и Тобирама не стал отказывать. Не потому, что ему нужен был собеседник или проводник, конечно же.

– Чем ты занимаешься? – поинтересовался Тобирама, когда они шли холодными коридорами.

Кай держался ровно, расправив плечи и спрятав руки за спиной, – на вопрос Тобирамы он только неоднозначно хмыкнул.

– А чем занимаешься ты? – спросил он в ответ и на вопросительный взгляд Тобирамы уточнил. – В Конохе.

Дел у Тобирамы было навалом – он организовывал миссии, отвечал за набор шиноби, занимался законодательством и участвовал в разработке реформ. Помимо этого, у него были собственные дела – исследования, эксперименты, поиск новых знаний, тренировки рекрутов. Деревня была молодой – отнимала много сил и времени, но давала свои закономерные плоды.

– Всего понемногу, – отозвался он уклончиво, и Кай бросил на него короткий взгляд.

– Аналогично.

Тобирама покосился на него.

– Ты сказал, что входишь в отряд личной безопасности даймё, – напомнил он.

Кай охотно кивнул.

– Помимо всего прочего, так и есть, – он поджал губы, подбирая слова. – Мы работаем отрядами – в каждом по пять человек. Отряды собираются по принципу: бойцы дальнего боя, ближнего боя, бойцы на средних дистанциях, группа поддержки и диверсии. Я боец средних дистанций, Тан – ближних, а Фудо – медик, группа поддержки, – Кай сделал неопределённый жест ладонью. – В целом, мы являемся отрядом элитных бойцов, приближённых к даймё.

Тобирама кивнул.

– Получаете распоряжения непосредственно от него, – он дождался, когда Кай жестом подтвердит его слова, и уточнил. – Кто ещё есть в вашем отряде?

Кай повёл плечом.

– Вы с ними ещё познакомитесь, – отозвался он расплывчато. – С одним из них – точно.

Тобирама нахмурился, но лезть не стал – если Кай недоговаривал, значит, на то была причина, нравилось это Тобираме или нет. В купальне он оказался позже запланированного – солнце каталось по горизонту, и его густой бронзовый свет путался в ногах, заглядывая в высокие прозрачные окна холлов. Тобирама позвал Кая с собой – из вежливости, – но тот отказался.

– У меня есть незаконченные дела, – он сдержанно кивнул. – Как-нибудь в другой раз.

Не то чтобы Тобирама расстроился – к Каю, как и ко всем в этой стране, он относился настороженно и бдительности не ослаблял. Вопросы, которые беспокоили его в пути, теперь были решены, и в перспективе назревали другие проблемы: переговоры, делегации, интеграции. Материала было достаточно, чтобы и работать, и думать – обо всём, что произошло и что могло произойти. Полностью доверять новоиспечённым союзникам Тобирама не мог – даже «союзниками» их называл через силу, и слово в этом вопросе теперь было лишь за Хаширамой, Учихой и Советом. Если Коноха даст добро – переговорам быть, если нет – на самом деле Тобирама слабо верил, что Коноха скажет «нет». Скорее занесённая горячими песками Суна замёрзнет под палящим солнцем пустыни, чем Хаширама не сможет заговорить Учихе и зазнавшимся чинушам зубы.

Купальня располагалась в подвалах крепости – представляла собой естественный грот, затянутый густой дымкой душного пара. Тобирама разделся в предбаннике, ступил голой ступнёй на горячие влажные камни и скользнул в обжигающую воду – та почти до краёв заполняла широкую каменную чашу, отшлифованную до перламутровой гладкости, и тихо всколыхнулась, когда он погрузился в прозрачную толщу по самую шею. Вода схватила его в вязкий кокон, утянула на каменное дно, а затем выпустила под высокий свод, разрисованный дрожащими бликами. Тобирама отбросил мокрые волосы со лба, расправил ноющие плечи и поморщился, когда спину привычно потянуло остаточной болью, – замер, прислушиваясь. Когда он спустился в воду, никого в гроте не было, но теперь Тобирама ясно ощущал чью-то чакру – она тонким шлейфом легла над губами, и он попытался поймать её на кончик языка. Чакра не была холодной и стылой – значит, кто-то из своих.

Сначала Тобирама решил, что это Изуна, – с того сталось бы затаиться без какой-то существенной причины, просто потому, что он мог, но чакра не казалась душным дымом и не растекалась вязкой горечью на языке. Чакру Изуны Тобирама знал очень хорошо – даже слишком хорошо.

– Ты вымотался, если не смог меня заметить, – сказал глухой ленивый голос, и Тобирама устало прикрыл глаза.

– Я не старался, – отозвался он безразлично и кивнул в густую толщу влажного пара. – Рюичи.

Тот подплыл к Тобираме сбоку – в нос ударил запах мокрого мха и свежей земли. Рюичи дёрнул уголком тонких, похожих на режущую нить, губ в приветливой улыбке, и они обменялись рукопожатиями.

– Рад тебя видеть, – сказал он глухо.

Тобирама похлопал его по плечу.

– Аналогично.

Они расселись у одного из отшлифованных бортиков – Тобирама оглянулся по сторонам, прислушиваясь к мерцающим бликами стенам, но Рюичи покачал головой.

– Здесь никого больше нет, – заверил он.

Тобирама недоверчиво хмыкнул.

– Эти люди умеют прятать чакру.

Рюичи бросил на него заинтересованный взгляд.

– Не спорю, – согласился он. – Но здесь они чакру не прячут – ты сам знаешь, насколько тяжело это даётся, а они такие же люди, как и мы, в конце концов.

Тобирама неопределённо повёл плечами и откинулся на влажный бортик – убрал волосы со лба, запрокинул голову к каменным сводам.

– Тяжёлое вышло путешествие, да? – спросил Рюичи, отжимая тонкие волосы, – те отрасли ниже плеч, и теперь Рюичи скручивал их в жгут на затылке.

Тобирама поморщился.

– Скорее хаотичное, – признался он. – У нас не было чёткого плана действий, конкретной цели, – он задумался. – Это сбивало с толку.

– Представляю, – Рюичи кивнул – он тоже не любил действовать по ситуации, даже если это получалось хорошо. – Я говорил, что шантаж может выйти им боком, даже несмотря на благосклонность Хаширамы.

– Почему они тебя не послушали?

Рюичи пожал плечами.

– Они долго прожили в изоляции – воинствующий народ. Всё ещё используют радикальные методы решения проблем, но двигаются в нужном направлении, – он поморщился. – Хотя, конечно, их можно понять, – заметив вопросительный взгляд Тобирамы, он уточнил. – Ивагакуре, – Рюичи откинул голову, поводя плечами. – Страна Земли не даёт им и шанса – они в отчаянии. Если бы не погодные условия, цучикаге уже давно бы отправил сюда свои войска – а ты знаешь, насколько сильна их армия.

Тобирама медленно кивнул, соглашаясь.

– В стране Земли гражданская война, – сообщил он, и Рюичи вскинул тёмную бровь.

– Снова?

– Снова, – отозвался Тобирама, кладя локти на бортик. – Это сильно помогло нам, когда мы пересекали их территории.

– С удовольствием выслушаю, – хмыкнул Рюичи, рассматривая узоры на сводах. – Тока организовала чайную церемонию.

Тобирама покосился на него – Рюичи небрежно ухмыльнулся и погрузился в воду с головой.

Покои Токи были похожи на неё саму – детали доспехов, оружие и бесчисленное количество свитков. Она сидела у низкого столика, спрятав ноги под звериные шкуры, и сосредоточенно разливала саке по фарфоровым пиалам. Помимо неё в комнате находился Сецуна – подпирал тяжёлую голову кулаком и смотрел, как огненные всполохи лижут каменные ограды натопленного камина. Когда Тобирама открыл двери, они тихо переговаривались: историй у Сецуны было немало – когда-то, ещё во времена клановых войн, он был разведчиком, и, насколько Тобирама мог знать, Изуна считался его любимым учеником.

Тобирама осёкся и раздражённо выдохнул – снова Изуна. Он кивнул Токе, пожал руку Сецуне и обернулся к Рюичи, прикрывающему двери, – кстати, об Изуне.

– Где остальные? – поинтересовался он, усаживаясь подле сестры.

Та протянула ему наполненную пиалу и поиграла бровями.

– Рей у Юдая, – она усмехнулась. – Ну, ты понимаешь, он чуть не умер.

Тобирама фыркнул.

– Он каждую миссию пытается умереть, а после Рей пытается ему в этом помочь.

Тока пожала плечами, мол, высокие отношения, и протянула пиалу Сецуне – тот благодарно кивнул, освобождая место для Рюичи.

– Тэцуо отсыпается, – сказал Сецуна хрипло – с возрастом его голос становился тише и глуше. – Насколько я понимаю, ночь накануне была не так уж и плоха.

Тобирама неоднозначно пожал плечами, выражая своё отношение к праздникам в дороге. Затем осмотрел стол и приметил пустое место по другую сторону от Сецуны – тот заметил этот взгляд и кивнул, кладя ладонь на лакированную столешницу.

– Изуна придёт чуть позже, – сообщил он доверительно.

Тобирама уловил в его голосе какую-то недосказанность.

– Какие-то проблемы?

Речь шла об Изуне – конечно, проблемы были, но Сецуна мягко покачал головой.

– Нет, – он внимательно посмотрел на Тобираму. – Ему нужен отдых.

Тобирама кивнул – он догадывался, что дело касалось больных глаз Изуны, но решил оставить догадки при себе. День был долгим и выматывающим, и завершать его бесполезными спорами – тем более о ком-то вроде Изуны, – Тобирама не собирался.

Камин потрескивал разгоревшимся огнём – пламя отбрасывало тени на бледные лица и очерчивало резкие контуры улыбающихся губ. Они обсудили несколько рабочих моментов: Тобирама в двух словах рассказал о путешествии, которое им с Изуной пришлось проделать, Рюичи поведал о том, что произошло с ними за те полгода, что они прожили на чужой земле.

– Здесь не так плохо, как кажется на первый взгляд, – заявил он после третьей пиалы.

Тока насмешливо фыркнула и подлила ему ещё немного саке.

– Да, вполне, – хохотнула она. – Если бы не лютый холод и солнце, появляющееся от силы раз в полгода, – здесь даже можно было бы жить.

Рюичи щёлкнул пальцами, привлекая её внимание.

– Человек – удивительное существо, – сообщил он доверительно. – Может выживать в любых условиях, даже в самых скверных.

Сецуна по-доброму усмехнулся и подвинул к нему блюдо с такояки – Рюичи не был достаточно пьян, чтобы не уловить намёка, но обижаться не стал. Собственный ум он берёг – быстро напивался и очень быстро отходил.

За выпивкой и смехом они обсудили ситуацию с переговорами – Сецуна относился к северным людям настороженно, Тока утверждала, что им стоит дать шанс.

– Они могут втянуть нас в свою гражданскую войну, – заметил Сецуна, трогая край пиалы кончиком пальца. – Скорее всего, они так и поступят.

– Они задумались об открытии собственных границ раньше, чем началась междоусобица, – возразила Тока. – Она и началась-то именно потому, что они захотели наладить связи с близлежащими странами. Невозможно существовать в изоляции.

– Тем не менее у них это получалось, – отозвался Рюичи. – И довольно долго.

– И посмотри, куда их это привело, – фыркнула Тока и ударила ребром ладони о ладонь. – Я надеюсь, что Хаширама рассмотрит предложение.

Сецуна поморщился.

– Хаширама рассмотрит, – заверил он. – Но Мадара может расценить подобную ситуацию в качестве оскорбления.

Тобирама покачал головой.

– Решающее слово будет за Советом, – отозвался он. – Если Хаширама даст добро, а Учиха воспротивится – решать будет Совет.

Рюичи лениво покрутил пустую пиалу в пальцах.

– Совет, – хмыкнул он. – Что из себя представляет Совет?

– Сборище навязанных даймё чинуш? – подсказала Тока.

Рюичи щёлкнул пальцами.

– Именно, – отозвался он. – Толковых людей в этом сборище можно по пальцам пересчитать.

– От них решение и будет зависеть, – сказал Тобирама и осёкся, когда двери в покои открылись без стука.

– Только если у них получится перетянуть одеяло на свою сторону, – заявил Изуна весело, остановившись на пороге. – Я знаю, вы по мне скучали.

Тобирама смерил его оценивающим взглядом – повязка продолжала прятать его правый глаз, зато левый выглядел вполне здоровым: ни намёка на болезненный отёк, ни одного лопнувшего сосуда на белой склере. Изуна выглядел бодрым и отдохнувшим – влажные волосы были собраны в небрежный узел под затылком, острые плечи спрятаны под ткань тёплого дзюбана. Изуна кутался в накидку из чёрной шкуры – медвежьей, скорее всего, – и озорно улыбался, прикрывая за собой двери.

– Ты же терпеть не можешь всю эту бюрократию, – напомнил ему Тобирама тихо, когда Изуна сел рядом с Сецуной, и тот невозмутимо вскинул бровь.

– Но это не значит, что я в ней не разбираюсь, – фыркнул он насмешливо и окинул Тобираму оценивающим взглядом. – Выглядишь… – он задумался, – сносно.

Тобирама закатил глаза и ничего ему не ответил.

Вечер плавно перетёк в ночь – огонь трещал в камине, за каменными стенами крепости разыгралась привычная метель. Саке скрашивало приятную беседу, звонкий смех оседал на согретые каменные стены. Тобирама поймал себя на мысли, что очень давно не слышал чужих голосов, – только свой и Изуны. Он не донёс пиалу до рта – мельком взглянул на Изуну. Тот смеялся, запрокинув голову, и жестикулировал, грозясь снести графин со стола, – Сецуна слушал его с отеческой улыбкой на губах, подперев сухую щёку кулаком, а Рюичи весело хмыкал и бросал вопрос за вопросом, успевая пить, есть и слушать. Тобирама расслабился – их долгий путь действительно закончился.

– Тебе здесь понравится, – сказала Тока, когда метель за окном набрала силу, и Тобирама заинтересованно вскинул бровь.

– С чего ты взяла?

Тока рассмеялась.

– Это цветущие сады для такого пытливого ума, как ты, – сообщила она доверительно. – Здесь всё совершенно по-другому: другие люди, животные, которых ты никогда не видел, техники, о которых даже не подозревал.

– Совершенно дикие традиции, – поддакнул Рюичи, и Тока поморщилась.

– И это тоже, – она положила ладонь Тобираме на плечо. – Тебе здесь будет чем заняться, пока мы ждём ответа из Конохи.

Тобирама внимательно посмотрел на неё и взял в руку жареный каштан.

– Судя по всему, ты уже нашла, чем здесь заниматься, – хмыкнул он беззлобно, и Тока хохотнула.

– Конечно! – она махнула ладонью, обводя пространство. – В стране идёт гражданская война, в конце концов.

Тобирама замер и нахмурился.

– Только не говори мне, что ты участвуешь в сражениях, которые тебя не касаются.

Тока поджала губы и закатила глаза.

– Мы были заложниками, в конце концов, – напомнила она. – Заложниками с привилегиями, конечно, но всё же, – Тока забрала очищенный каштан у Тобирамы из рук и зажала между зубами. – Участвовать в военных действиях я не могла, но поделиться боевым опытом – вполне, – она улыбнулась. – Помнишь, я говорила, что их техники – совершенно другие?

Тобирама кивнул.

– Ну? – он нахмурился. – Хочешь сказать, что наши техники для них – тоже в новинку?

Тока радостно ухмыльнулась.

– А ты соображаешь, – засмеялась она, и Тобирама весело фыркнул ей в ответ. – Например, они совершенно не умеют использовать гендзюцу.

Изуна, рассказывающий о весёлом побеге из горной деревни, осёкся и подтянулся со своего конца стола.

– Что? – переспросил он и оглянулся на Сецуну.

Тот развёл руками.

– Я неплохо напугал их, когда поймал кого-то из них в иллюзию, – сообщил он. – Правда, и они здорово нас осадили, когда натравили своих бесов.

Тока скривила губы.

– Проклятые животные, – буркнула она.

Изуна бросил испытывающий взгляд на Току:

– Бесов? – спросил он осторожно.

Его взгляд упал на Тобираму – тот ответил Изуне тем же. Название крутилось где-то на периферии сознания – Тобираме потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить, что о бесах говорил старик, оставивший их в убежище в разгар метели. Судя по удивлённому лицу Изуны, он тоже об этом вспомнил.

Сецуна отозвался первым.

– Огромные животные, жрущие чакру, – он поморщился. – Они похожи на волков, но местные называют их бесами.

Тобирама моргнул и иронично хмыкнул – всё встало на свои места. Изуна бросил на него ещё один взгляд и поджал смоченные выпивкой губы.

– Вот оно что, – отозвался он с неприязнью. – Можешь не рассказывать, – бросил он Токе и кинул взгляд на Тобираму. – Мы хорошенько познакомились с этими тварями.

– Сложно не познакомиться с этими тварями, когда ты в этой стране, – заметил Рюичи. – Хотя Рицу говорила, что они плохо чувствуют себя за пределами своей территории.

– Рицу? – переспросил Тобирама.

Рюичи кивнул.

– Ты с ней познакомишься, – заверил он. – Она входит в команду Кая, заведует лабораториями. Так что если захочешь что-нибудь поизучать – тебе к ней.

Сецуна задумчиво поджал губы.

– Суровая женщина.

– Ты просто не умеешь говорить с такими, – возразила Тока и прижала наполненную пиалу к губам.

Тобирама обернулся к ней – прищурился и усмехнулся уголком губ.

– Военный опыт, – фыркнул он, и Тока развела руками, мол, не тебе меня учить.

Чуть позже Сецуна высказал пожелание послушать о пережитых злоключениях в исполнении Изуны – рассказывал тот ладно и просто, не уходя в подробности и не приукрашивая события. Тобираме пришлось признаться, что слушать Изуну было приятно, особенно когда он не дерзил и не огрызался на каждую реплику в диалоге. Тобирама слушал его внимательно, несмотря на выпивку, плескавшуюся в голове безбрежным океаном. Изуна говорил много – много и интересно, – но кое-что оставлял при себе – в основном то, что касалось лично его и Тобирамы. А ещё то, что касалось его проклятого додзюцу, – Тобирама читал между строк, когда вслушивался в его сиплый от выпивки голос, потому что уже знал об этом. Между строк читал и Сецуна – Тобирама поймал его задумчивый взгляд и заставил Сецуну отвернуться.

Проклятые клановые тайны.

– Вы напоролись на целую стаю диких бесов? – Тока присвистнула. – Хорошо, хоть живы остались – диких зверюг даже местные опасаются.

– Они нас знатно помяли, – Изуна опрокинул в себя пиалу и поморщился. – Ещё и метель загнала нас в угол, благо что нам повезло с убежищем.

– Тут таких много, чуть ли не в каждом горном хребте, – кивнул Сецуна. – Бури сильно мешают жить – даже северным людям.

– Надолго вас задержала метель? – поинтересовался Рюичи, присматриваясь к блюду с рыбой, и Тобирама неопределённо пожал плечами.

– Где-то недели на две, – отозвался он.

– Ого, – Тока покачала головой. – Неудачно вы оказались в той области.

– Зато это позволило нам отдохнуть и подумать над дальнейшими планами, – возразил Изуна и убрал прядь волос, выпавшую из узла, собранного на затылке, за ухо.

Рюичи поднял взгляд куда-то вверх, осмысливая масштабы.

– Две недели, – повторил он и покачал головой. – Это очень большой срок, когда ты взаперти на незнакомой территории, куда пробрался, по сути, незаконно.

– Я бы с ума сошла в четырёх стенах, – призналась Тока, задумавшись. – Чем вы занимались всё это время?

Изуна насмешливо хмыкнул и открыл рот – затем судорожно выдохнул и благополучно закрыл, так ничего и не сказав. Сецуна, занимающийся собственной пиалой, оторвался от саке и бросил на него вопросительный взгляд. Неожиданная пауза заставила Тобираму поднять голову – он поймал рассеянный взгляд Изуны и оторопело моргнул. Выпивка ударила в затылок, стекла острым вкусом по языку и заставила поджать пересохшие губы.

Действительно, подумал он, – чем они занимались всё это время.

Изуна откинул прядь волос с лица и поспешно убрал её за ухо – Тобирама отвёл взгляд от его острой скулы и постарался, чтобы приоткрытые губы Изуны не попали в поле зрения. Некстати вспомнилось, где эти губы были – эти губы, руки и всё остальное.

Некстати вспомнилось вообще всё.

Тобирама нахмурился и покачал головой, будто пытался избавиться от назойливой мухи.

– В основном думали, что делать дальше, и медитировали, – отозвался он хрипло. – Путь отнял много сил, эта передышка позволила нам восстановить ресурсы.

Изуна медленно кивнул и сжал пиалу в пальцах.

– Не то чтобы это были весёлые две недели, – сказал он хмуро.

Тока покачала головой.

– Не завидую, – сообщила она сочувствующе. – Уж лучше из битвы в битву, чем столько времени на одном месте.

Рюичи что-то пробурчал себе под нос, соглашаясь, а Сецуна задумчиво поджал губы и рассеяно кивнул, рассматривая дно собственной пиалы. Тобирама выдохнул и бросил взгляд на Изуну – тот смотрел на Тобираму, не отрываясь, и в его чёрной радужке полыхал обжигающий огонь. Тобирама поморщился – ерунда какая-то, подумал он и осушил пиалу залпом. Он не хотел об этом думать – и вспоминать тоже не хотел, но образы вспышками заискрились под тяжёлыми веками: алые пятна у Изуны на щеках, его судорожно изломанные губы, ворох чёрных волос у Тобирамы в кулаке и насмешливый взгляд, тяжёлый и горячий. То, насколько крепки у Изуны бёдра, и то, каким жадным и открытым он был у Тобирамы в руках. Тобирама зажмурился и покачал головой.

Выпивка, решил он. Выпивка и усталость, сковавшая ноющие плечи. Глухое напряжение, оставшееся после изнуряющей дороги. А ещё – Изуна.

Всегда Изуна.

Тобирама проснулся, когда свистящий ветер ударился в толстое стекло заиндевевшего окна, – вздрогнул, вскинулся на локте и сфокусировал взгляд на потухшем камине. Накануне он остался у Токи – они разговорились, когда остальные разошлись по покоям, и Тобирама не мог сказать, когда именно заснул. Кажется, они обсуждали гражданскую войну в стране Земли, а может, местных повстанцев, Тобирама не помнил точно и мог только догадываться, на чём они остановились. Он сел и туго потянулся – успел только взъерошить волосы на затылке, как двери открылись, и в комнату заглянула Тока. Она была свежа, бодра и полна жизни – впрочем, как и всегда.

– Ты проснулся, отлично, – хмыкнула она многообещающе. – Умывайся, день будет насыщенным.

Тобирама не сомневался – насыщенным был не только этот день, но и все последующие. Тока провела ему экскурсию по городу – метель не падала к земле голодным коршуном, потому что удерживалась воздушной прослойкой у самых высоких башен, скованных льдом. Если запрокинуть голову вверх, можно было увидеть, как хаотично крутится колючий снег, разрывая разряженный воздух в клочья, – внизу же не было ни снегопада, ни пронизывающего ветра. Даже холод воспринимался не так остро, как по ту сторону городских стен.

– Здорово, правда? – сказала Тока, кивком головы указывая в затянутое бураном небо.

Тобирама кивнул.

– Это техника? – уточнил он.

Тока неопределённо покачала головой.

– Что-то вроде.

– Кто её создаёт? – спросил Тобирама. – Как она удерживается против такой стихии?

Тока закатила глаза и пожала плечами.

– Эти вопросы задавай не мне, – усмехнулась она.

Город был огромным и прятался за высокими стенами – глухой форт, защищённый вековыми льдами и бушующими ветрами. Вокруг Столицы темнели непроходимые горные хребты, а в северную часть города с недосягаемых вершин тихим водопадом спускалась холодная горная река – в этой же области Тобирама приметил внушительные ряды оранжерей, теплиц и хлевов. Тобирама мог представить, сколько сил требовалось, чтобы вырастить на этой земле что-то или кого-то, – по крайней мере, нашлись ответы на вопросы о сельском хозяйстве в условиях вечной зимы. Столица оказалась автономным поселением – закрытый город, имевший в распоряжении как гражданские институты, так и военную мощь в виде армии вышколенных шиноби.

– Они почти не контактируют с соседними поселениями, – сообщила Тока, когда они шли по местному рынку.

Кто-то закричал, засмеялись дети – Тобирама обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как мясник поймал мальчишку, собиравшегося стащить с его лавки сочный кусок мяса.

– Территория обширна – больше Конохи в десяток раз, – отозвался он, огибая лавку, полную свежей речной рыбы. – Если здесь есть всё для существования такого поселения – им попросту нет нужды связываться с соседями.

Тока вздохнула.

– Это проблема, – возразила она. – Сложно выживать одному.

– Но возможно, – хмыкнул Тобирама. – Другое дело – сколько сил для этого нужно положить.

Всё утро они провели в прогулках по городу – помимо нижней территории, где располагалась основная часть поселения, существовали и верхние ярусы, поднимающиеся к низкому небу в выбоинах горных хребтов и ледяных стен. Такое расположение кварталов напомнило Тобираме затерянные в горах деревни страны Земли – скалы вспарывали большую часть её территорий, и люди были вынуждены подниматься выше, чтобы найти себе место для существования. В Столице страны Льдов ситуация казалась похожей – за крепкими стенами жизнь виделась спокойной и безопасной. Тобирама знал, о чём говорил, – он ощутил всю гостеприимность северного государства на собственной шкуре.

За прогулкой они разговорились – Тобирама узнал, чем Тока занималась, пока прохлаждалась на территории Столицы, и какие взаимоотношения у неё и команды сложились с местным населением.

– Они грубые, – сказала Тока задумчиво. – Подозрительные, недоверчивые, скрытные. Но с ними можно неплохо повеселиться, если узнать их поближе.

Тобирама оглянулся – люди вокруг сворачивали шеи, когда видели доспех Тобирамы и протектор Конохи у Токи на плече. В их взглядах, в основном, обращённых на Тобираму, он видел неприязнь пополам с любопытством – к Токе они, судя по всему, уже привыкли, а вот Тобирама для них был весьма подозрителен.

– Ты прожила тут полгода, – сказал Тобирама с расстановкой. – Что можешь сказать про верхушку?

Тока мельком посмотрела на него и усмехнулась.

– Я знаю, что ты пытаешься везде найти подвох, и это нормально, особенно, для тебя, – сказала она со знанием дела. – Я тоже была настроена скептически в первый месяц, никому не доверяла, относилась ко всем враждебно, защищала команду, – Тока поправила прядь волос, закрывающую правый глаз. – Но потом привыкла, – она пожала плечами. – Я знаю точно, что они нам не враги.

Тобирама медленно кивнул – с этим он мог согласиться.

– Расскажи про них, – попросил он, осматриваясь. – Про даймё и его людей.

Тока цокнула языком, размышляя, и доверила ему собственные соображения – Райдон привлекал её своими взглядами, внимательным отношением к людям и неизгладимым оптимизмом.

– Этим он напоминает мне Хашираму, – рассмеялась она и бросила на Тобираму многозначительный взгляд. – А своими принципами и желанием докопаться до истины – тебя.

Тобирама вернул ей взгляд.

– Вот как, – хмыкнул он и получил от Токи насмешливый тычок в плечо.

Это было болезненно – рука у Токи всегда была тяжёлой. Потом она рассказала, что думает о личном отряде даймё: заверила, что Тан, похожий на кровожадного медведя, – душа компании, слегка простоват и наивен, но очень строг к себе и окружающим, когда дело принимает серьёзный оборот.

– С таким – как за каменной стеной, – рассмеялась она.

Общение с Фудо она называла приятным – старик казался отчужденным и строгим, но на деле был радушным и разговорчивым. Сказала, что Сецуна частенько пропускает с ним пиалу саке по вечерам.

– Сидят, наверное, вспоминают молодость, – она закатила глаза и махнула ладонью в сторону госпиталя. – Рей, кстати, очень тепло к нему относится – говорит, что он научил её нескольким полезным медицинским техникам.

О Кае Тока отозвалась неоднозначно – нахмурилась, когда Тобирама спросил о нём.

– Он довольно обособлен – всегда рядом, но никогда не участвует, – объяснила она. – Судя по всему, он хороший капитан и замечательный шиноби, – она задумалась. – Никогда не знаешь, правда, что у него на уме.

О Рицу – учёной – Тока говорила с хитрым оскалом.

– Она тебе понравится, – заверила она.

Тобирама посмотрел на неё с сомнением.

– Не уверен, – фыркнул он. – Раз уж ты так пялишься.

Тока пихнула его локтём, но Тобирама увернулся – поправил пластину доспеха на плече и убрал пряди волос, упавших на хаппури.

– Кай сказал, что в отряде их пять человек, – сообщил он, задумавшись. – Кто ещё?

Тока остановилась – внимательно посмотрела на Тобираму и гулко выдохнула, будто её что-то беспокоило.

– Я не знаю, как его зовут, видела мельком, – призналась она. – Они мало говорят о нём – у него не всё в порядке с головой, насколько я поняла, он очень замкнут, – Тока пожала плечами. – Скорее всего, он очень хорош, раз входит в состав личного отряда даймё.

Тобирама задумался. Он был знаком с шиноби, которых выпускали из отделения для душевнобольных только для того, чтобы отправить на самоубийственную миссию. Люди, которым бесконечная война прокралась в мозги и поселилась под сердцем. Он поднял взгляд на Току – та снова пожала плечами.

– Не могу ничего сказать, – она остановилась, осматриваясь по сторонам, махнула рукой девочке, метущей крыльцо у лавки с деревянными игрушками, и показала в конец людного квартала. – Пойдём, покажу тебе местную школу.

– Что, так сильно отличается от нашей? – спросил Тобирама недоверчиво.

Тока хмыкнула.

– Не особо, – призналась она. – Мне просто нравится смотреть, как они играют в самураев и разбойников.

Тобирама фыркнул и закатил глаза – что бы ни произошло, война или пятое пришествие, Тока оставалась самой собой. Это ему в ней всегда нравилось.

Они слонялись по улицам до самого обеда, пока их не поймал Тан, – его чакру, по ощущениям похожую на тяжёлый пласт колючего снега, Тобирама заметил ещё на подходе. Тан выпрыгнул прямо посреди улицы, раскрыл медвежьи объятия и расхохотался.

– Госпожа Тока, рад вас видеть!

Та его энтузиазма не разделила – нахмурилась, сделала шаг назад.

– Ты знаешь, я не люблю объятия, – сказала она с натяжкой, и Тан покачал головой.

– Понимаю, – признался он и пригладил густую бороду, переводя взгляд с неё на Тобираму. – Вы действительно родственники, – улыбнулся он наконец и пояснил. – Хмуритесь одинаково.

– Это я его научила, – фыркнула Тока, и Тобирама закатил глаза.

Тан снова расхохотался – его громогласный смех привлекал внимание любопытных прохожих.

– Охотно верю, – улыбнулся он и протянул Тобираме огромную ладонь. – Доброго дня, господин Сенджу.

Тот поморщился.

– Тобирама, – поправил он.

Тан радостно ему оскалился.

– Ну и правильно, – сказал он важно. – Терпеть не могу этот официоз, – он фыркнул и окинул Тобираму оценивающим взглядом. – Тебя вызывает голова.

Тобирама нахмурился.

– Голова?

– Даймё, – пояснила Тока и поджала губы, смотря, как хохочет Тан.

– Никто никогда не догадывается, – сообщил он доверительно и махнул огромной рукой. – Пойдём, я тебя провожу.

Тобирама попрощался с Токой – та отсалютовала ему на прощанье и положила ладонь на ножны, висящие у бедра.

– Если понадоблюсь – я тренирую новобранцев.

– В том военном форте? – уточнил Тобирама и кивнул в сторону глухой крепости, занявшей северо-западный угол Столицы, – та возвышалась чёрной громадой над городом и казалась ещё неприступнее, чем весь форт, окружённый ледяными стенами.

– Так точно, – отозвалась Тока и весело оскалилась.

Она жила войной и всем, что было с ней связано. Такие люди, как Тока, были незаменимы – даже в мирное время.

Тобирама махнул рукой ей в ответ, и они распрощались.

Тан оказался на редкость словоохотливым – болтал без умолку, так много, что в какой-то момент Тобирама подумал, что пора заканчивать. Потом он передумал – прислушался и стал расспрашивать сам.

– Я много чего делаю, – заявил Тан, когда они шли к центральной крепости. – Воюю, учу молодняк, занимаюсь оружием. Вообще, вся моя родня – кузнецы. Отец, братья, дед, говорят, даже прадед и его отец, – он нахмурился, поджимая губы. – Помнится, мы жили на берегу моря, и к нам постоянно обращались знатные люди.

– Что случилось потом? – поинтересовался Тобирама, чтобы поддержать беседу, – не из вежливости, конечно.

Тан помрачнел – не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, почему именно.

– Деревню, где я жил, сожгли, – отозвался Тан угрюмо. – Всех убили, я один остался, – он оглянулся по сторонам, разминая огромные плечи. – Мы тут все как волки живём, – на одной территории, но не доверяем друг другу.

Тобирама отстранённо кивнул.

– Я заметил, – сказал он. – Я не был в других ваших поселениях, но могу предположить, что там к вам относились бы как к чужакам.

Тан присмотрелся к нему.

– В вашем городе не так? – спросил он после паузы и щёлкнул пальцами, вспоминая. – Как он называется?

– Коноха, – отозвался Тобирама.

Тан хлопнул ладонями прямо у него над ухом – Тобирама удержался, чтобы не потянуться к мечу на бедре.

– Точно, Коноха! – прогудел Тан довольно. – Хорошее название, – он важно пригладил косматую бороду. – Кай говорил, что это на юге, – у вас там, наверное, совсем нет снега.

Тобирама бросил на него короткий взгляд и покачал головой.

– Есть, если зима очень холодна, – сказал он ровно.

– Но на деревьях есть листья, – уточнил Тан, всматриваясь Тобираме в висок. – На настоящих деревьях, которые в лесах растут.

Тот поднял на Тана голову – прищурился.

– Есть, конечно.

Тан, казалось, был впечатлён.

– Здорово, – сказал он просто. – Я листья только в оранжереях видел. Наши очень много сил тратят, чтобы тут что-то выращивать, – пожаловался он. – У вас, наверное, земли плодородные.

Тобирама кивнул – Тан довольно цокнул языком.

– Ну, точно, – он покачал головой. – И живёте вы дружно, объединенные одной территорией.

Тобирама прищурился и медленно покачал головой.

– Не утверждал бы, – сказал он честно. – Везде есть свои нюансы.

Они остановились перед стенами, окружавшими центральную крепость, – двое шиноби вышли на пост и пропустили их без проверки, когда увидели довольное лицо Тана и его грузную фигуру. Тот смотрел на Тобираму, не отрываясь, – тому даже пришлось спросить, в чём дело.

– Ты умеешь думать, – сообщил ему Тан доверительно. – Такие люди нравятся голове, – он осёкся и поправился. – Даймё то бишь. Господину Райдону.

Тобирама кивнул, показывая, что понял. Затем он поднял взгляд на Тана – тот что-то мычал себе в бороду и довольно щурился.

– Такие люди, – уточнил Тобирама, смотря, как Тан косится на него. – Такие люди, как кто? Как Кай?

Тан остановился посреди холла, который они пересекали, – как раз между переходом к госпиталю и выходом в общий зал. Взгляд его был тяжёл и внимателен – он, в большинстве своем, как и говорила Тока, производил впечатление наивного добрячка, но Тобирама знал, что такие, как он, дробили черепа голыми рукам, если нужно было.

– Как Кай, – отозвался Тан наконец.

Тобирама прищурился и решил попробовать.

– Он ведь капитан вашего отряда? – спросил он осторожно.

Тан ещё раз окинул Тобираму внимательным взглядом и довольно оскалился.

– Старина Кай, да, – он покачал головой, отдавая дань воспоминаниям. – Это он нас всех собрал.

– Нас? – переспросил Тобирама, прощупывая почву.

Тан важно кивнул.

– Ага, нас, – он пропустил Тобираму к широкой лестнице. – Со мной и Фудо ты уже знаком, – Тан хохотнул. – С Рицу тоже, я думаю, познакомишься, по крайней мере, она очень хотела тебя увидеть, – заметив вопросительный взгляд Тобирамы, он пояснил. – Госпожа Тока говорила, что ты занимаешься всякими исследованиями, а Рицу просто обожает исследования.

Тобирама многозначительно поджал губы – обычно знакомиться с ним никто не хотел, потому что его слава бежала впереди него. Хаширама частенько сетовал, что Тобирама одарён светлой головой, но совершенно лишён такта, что, в свою очередь, никогда не делало его приятным собеседником.

– Вот как, – отозвался он задумчиво, затем поднял голову. – Есть кто-то ещё? В вашей команде, – уточнил он.

Тан поджал губы и неопределённо повёл плечом.

– Да, – сказал он неохотно. – Есть Хок, – Тан почесал густой затылок. – Но с ним сложно.

Тобирама вскинул светлую бровь – про него, судя по всему, и говорила Тока.

– У него тоже всех убили? – предположил он.

Тан бросил на него мрачный взгляд – стиснул кулаки так крепко, что скрипнули добротные перчатки.

– Да, – сказал он жёстко. – Его ещё ребёнком забрали в плен и пытали годами, пока Кай его не нашёл.

Голос его звучал грубо и хлёстко – Тобирама подозревал, что людей, которые занимались подобными издевательствами, уже давно нет в живых, но он сам знал, как сложно перестать ненавидеть. Как сложно _принять_ вещи, которые _необходимо_ было принять.

– Повстанцы? – предположил он, и по тому, как Тан стиснул челюсти, понял, что угадал.

– Лезут, как крысы, из всех щелей, жить мешают, – выплюнул Тан со злостью, а потом повернулся к Тобираме и положил ладонь ему на плечо – тот не вздрогнул лишь потому, что имел отменные рефлексы. – Господин Райдон возлагает большие надежды на союз с вами и вашей Конохой.

Тобирама сдержанно кивнул ему.

– Рассмотрим все варианты, – отозвался он, и Тан широко ему улыбнулся.

В кабинете Райдона было светло и чисто – документы лежали стопками, книги стояли на своих местах, разложенные по алфавиту и дате публикаций. Подобная педантичность лично Тобираму привлекала – он старался держать собственные дела в строгих рамках и постоянно ругался на Хашираму, который не мог найти на собственном столе ни нужного свитка, ни ножен, случайно брошенных в ворох документов.

В кабинете, кроме них, никого не было – Тобирама прислушался к окружению, но уловил лишь лёгкий укус колючего мороза на щеках. Райдон радушно с ним поздоровался – когда они обменивались рукопожатиями, Райдон доверительно склонил голову.

– Вы чувствуете мою жизненную силу? – уточнил он, прищурившись.

Тобирама нахмурился – потом сообразил, что Райдон имел в виду чакру. Увиливать Тобирама не стал.

– Слабо, – признался он. – Но ощущаю.

Райдон посмотрел на него с любопытством.

– У меня довольно большой запас, и контролирую я его прилично, – сказал он задумчиво. – Но вы всё равно ощущаете, – он восхищённо хмыкнул. – Кай не соврал, когда говорил, что вы - превосходный сенсор.

Тобирама присмотрелся к нему – лицо у Райдона не было ни особенным, ни приметным. Острые черты лица, грубоватый нос, резко очерченные губы, миндалевидные глаза с радужкой, на свету отливающей глубоким фиолетовым, почти белые короткие волосы, зачесанные назад. Было видно, что он не молод и что он многое повидал, – тем не менее держался он с должным хладнокровием и уверенностью, никак не показывая ни своих слабостей, ни своих достоинств. Удивительная тактичность и сдержанность для человека, занимающего такой пост.

– Могу сказать, что я польщён, – отозвался Тобирама медленно. – Но вы позвали меня не за этим, верно?

Райдон вежливо улыбнулся. Обед Тобирама провёл в кабинете даймё, обсуждая возможные связи между Льдами и Огнём. Райдон оказался интересным собеседником – было видно, что книги на его полках стояли не для показухи. Они с Тобирамой сходились во мнениях по некоторым аспектам – например, в вопросе регулирования конфликтов в хаосе человеческого общества посредством законов и правил. Райдон показал черновик одного из своих законопроектов – Тобирама просмотрел его достаточно внимательно, чтобы сказать, что посыл оказался весьма не дурен. Рюичи был прав – эта страна казалась дикой и воинствующей, но она действительно двигалась в нужном направлении.

В целом, Тока не соврала – Райдон производил приятное впечатление. Он не вызывал подозрений даже у Сецуны, который славился своей проницательностью не меньше, чем умением применить свой хвалёный шаринган. Вся команда в целом отзывалась о местных людях сдержанно – была уверена, что они не враги и действительно нуждаются в помощи.

– Мы могли бы дать им шанс, – задумчиво сказал Рюичи накануне, когда они шли в покои Токи. – Союзник на севере, ещё не раскрывшийся, в нужный момент может стать козырем.

О таком варианте Тобирама, конечно, думал, поэтому согласился.

Разговор Тобирама и Райдон закончили к вечеру – Тобирама ещё раз поднял вопрос о том, какие планы собирается реализовывать страна Льдов, если Коноха даст добро на переговоры, а когда уходил, заметил на столе Райдона знакомый смятый листок бумаги. Это была карта: та самая карта, которая вела их – его и Изуну – сюда.

Райдон увидел его проницательный взгляд и развернул карту на столешнице – разгладил ладонями, проследил кончиком пальца очерченный жирными линиями путь.

– Изуна дал её вам? – спросил Тобирама, смотря, как Райдон замер над жирным крестом, нарисованным среди бесконечных горных хребтов.

Тот медленно кивнул.

– Его звали Кеншин, – сказал он задумчиво. – А его сына – Кенмару. Они были разведчиками, работали вдвоём.

Тобирама перевёл взгляд с карты на Райдона – тот сосредоточенно изучал линии и знаки.

– Младшего пленили люди Ивагакуре. Старик ушёл до того, как разыгралась буря, – отозвался он, нахмурившись. – Мы понятия не имеем, куда он пошёл.

Райдон подцепил карту за уголок и сложил её в несколько раз.

– Я знаю – господин Учиха уже рассказывал мне об этом, – он кивнул. – У них было задание – задание государственной важности, – Райдон сложил ладони перед собой. – К сожалению, они с ним не справились.

Тобирама задержал на нём пристальный взгляд.

– Они тоже пытались наладить связи с соседями? – уточнил он.

Райдон неопределённо повёл плечом.

– Можно и так сказать, – отозвался он уклончиво и протянул Тобираме ладонь. – Приятно было пообщаться. Держите в курсе.

Тобирама сдержанно кивнул и протянул ладонь в ответ.

Позже он провёл время с Сецуной – тот расположился на втором ярусе, неровной скальной грядой возвышающемся над городом, в компании свитков и набитого табаком кисэру.

– Все чем-то занимаются, а я слишком стар для всей этой беготни, – пожаловался он, протягивая Тобираме трубку, – тот отказался. – Тэцуо показывает детишкам фокусы с иллюзиями, дурень, – Сецуна добродушно хохотнул. – Рей получает новые знания и делится собственным опытом с местными ирьёнинами, Юдай – до того, как попасть в госпиталь, – занимался дрессировкой бесов, больно они ему понравились, – Сецуна задумчиво потёр подбородок. – Тока работает с новобранцами – учит их мечу, в основном, – он хмыкнул и задрал голову к низкому небу и бушующей над ними метели. – Даже Рюичи что-то делает – в основном изучает архив, конечно, но сам факт.

Тобирама присел рядом с ним – скамья, поставленная под деревянный навес рядом с маленьким пустым идзакая, была просторной и широкой, а вид с неё открывался впечатляющий, хотя они были не так высоко над землёй. Было видно покрытые коркой льда крыши, чёрные твердыни смотровых башен и узкие провалы шумных улиц. Люди маленькими тёмными фигурками сновали между домов и площадей, занимаясь ежедневными делами, и Тобираме вспомнилось, как Рюичи утверждал, что человек – удивительное существо, раз умудряется приспосабливаться к любым условиям. Даже к жизни на жестоком холодном севере.

Сецуна заметил заинтересованный взгляд, с которым Тобирама рассматривал окрестности, и обвёл кисэру пространство перед ними.

– Вид как со скалы на Коноху, согласись, – хохотнул он.

Тобирама неопределённо пожал плечом.

– Скала в Конохе выше, – возразил он.

Сецуна хмыкнул, бросая на него внимательный взгляд.

– Конечно, – согласился он. – Дома всё всегда лучше.

Тобирама не стал пререкаться – у него были вопросы.

– Я хочу поговорить с тобой о местных, – заявил он, но осёкся, когда взгляд Сецуны обжёг ему щёку.

Сецуна годился Тобираме в отцы – он пережил не одну войну и побывал во многих странах. Его шаринган пробудился, когда отец Изуны ещё был неопытным юнцом, и видел он многое – всё это теперь смотрело Тобираме прямо в лицо. Сецуне даже не требовалось использовать додзюцу, чтобы прочитать Тобираму, – с опытом, который был у Сецуны в распоряжении, его проницательность даже не казалась страшной или настораживающей. Скорее накладным – Тобирама терпеть не мог, когда его водили за нос.

– Да? – спросил Сецуна насмешливо. – А я думаю, что ты хочешь поговорить со мной об Изуне.

Надо сказать, что такая мысль Тобираму посещала. Проблема была только в одном – Учиха и их проклятые клановые тайны.

– С чего ты взял? – спросил Тобирама сдержанно.

Дураком он не был – тянул резину, чтобы прощупать почву. Делиться тайнами Сецуна не будет – его знаний бы хватило на отдельную библиотеку, но он всегда упорно молчал и защищал свой клан, даже если тот отворачивался от него. Когда они стали жить в одной деревне, ничего не изменилось – только теперь приходилось лавировать, чтобы не бросить тени сомнений и не сказать лишнего. Тобирама никогда не мог доверять ему достаточно – как любому из Учиха, – но он знал, что будущее клана для Сецуны стояло превыше всего, а будущее клана теперь зависело от будущего деревни.

Сецуна длинно выдохнул – сизый дым упругими кольцами завис в морозном воздухе.

– О местных тебе расскажут все остальные, – сообщил он доверительно. – А об Изуне – только я.

Тобирама покосился на него – худое лицо Сецуны казалось сухой бледной маской. Играть в его игры Тобирама не хотел.

– Мне нечего у тебя спрашивать об Изуне, – сказал Тобирама, качнув головой. – Если ты не хочешь разговаривать, так и скажи.

Сецуна не посмотрел на Тобираму – дым между его сухих губ выходил узкими кольцами, зависал в воздухе и растворялся, будто мелкий, едва заметный снег. Тобирама поднялся – ещё раз бросил взгляд на город, раскинувшийся прямо под носом, и повернулся к лестнице, выдолбленной прямо в заиндевевшей скале. Чакра Сецуны у него за спиной – мерная как ленивая река – мягко качнулась на сонных волнах.

– Изуна нетерпелив, – сказал Сецуна задумчиво, и Тобирама обернулся к нему.

– Я заметил, – сообщил он едко.

Сецуна покачал головой.

– Он молод, самонадеян, считает себя неуязвимым. Думает, что переживёт всех и вся, всё вытерпит. Мы все этим болеем или болели, – он постучал кончиком пальца по закрытому веку. – Поговори с ним.

Тобирама нахмурился – это было любопытно. Скорее всего, Сецуна уже пытался поговорить с Изуной о глазах – возможно, даже с лёгкой подачи Рей, а может, то была его собственная инициатива, – и по каким-то причинам у него не получилось. Тобирама сделал неутешительный вывод – то, что происходило с Изуной, оказалось слишком даже для видавшего виды Сецуны. Дело было даже не в том, что проблемы с проклятым додзюцу могли повлечь за собой проблемы с заданием, – в конце концов, по факту миссию они благополучно завершили. Временами Тобираме начинало казаться, что Изуна и его глаза, – дело какого-то нелогичного, болезненного принципа. Может быть, Изуна когда-то и был прав – может, Тобирама просто хотел знать. Хотел знать всё – знания приносили ему уверенность и способность чётко планировать свои действия дальше. Подобное любопытство, вполне возможно, могло выйти ему когда-нибудь боком.

Теперь, например. Тобирама сложил руки на груди.

– Почему я?

Сецуна лишь коротко хмыкнул.

– А почему бы и не ты.

Тобирама поморщился – склонность к пространным разговорам и вязким загадкам, судя по всему, впитывалась в них с молоком матери.

– Не заставляй меня объяснять тебе, почему не я, – огрызнулся Тобирама – этот разговор начинал раздражать его. – Мы не друзья и не товарищи по команде, – он качнул головой. – Просто мы оказались единственными, кто мог за вами прийти.

Сецуна бросил на Тобираму внимательный взгляд – его глаза были черны как грозовые тучи и, казалось, пытались вскрыть Тобираме грудную клетку на живую. Тот передёрнул плечами – ощущение было мерзким, и липким горьким сиропом стекло по задней стенке глотки.

– Он тебе доверяет, я знаю, – отозвался Сецуна и прищурился. – Или хочешь сказать, что это не так?

Тобирама открыл рот, но осёкся – Сецуна был прав. Частично, конечно, но прав – Изуна ему действительно доверял. День за днём, техника за техникой, раз за разом, пока Тобирама, наконец, не свыкся с этой мыслью. Отрицать и увиливать было глупо – за плечами у них лежала долгая и тяжёлая дорога, связавшая их крепче добротной верёвки.

– Даже если это и так, он не ребёнок и сам решает, что ему делать, – возразил Тобирама. – Мне нет до этого дела.

Он сдержанно кивнул и развернулся – голос Сецуны нагнал его у лестницы.

– Даже Мадара не использует глаза так часто и настолько бездумно. Изуна пытается выжать из них всё, что сможет, и это его погубит, – сказал он тихо. – Ещё немного, и он ослепнет.

Тобирама стиснул челюсти и покачал головой – это больше не было его проблемой.

– Мне нет до этого дела, – повторил он с расстановкой. – Ни до Изуны, ни до его шарингана.

Они выполнили миссию – со своими глазами Изуна пусть разбирается сам.

К вечеру Тобирама поднялся в архив – нашёл там Рюичи, стол, заваленный свитками, и немолодую женщину с повязкой на правом глазу. Её чакра бушевала разрушительной лавиной, и это ощущение забилось Тобираме в глотку – он поперхнулся и прочистил зудящее горло. Женщина сдержанно улыбнулась и протянула ему ладонь в многочисленных порезах и шрамах – Тобирама догадывался, откуда они, потому что сам располагал такими же.

– Рицу, – сказала женщина глухим ворчливым голосом, и Тобирама представился в ответ. Рицу смерила его оценивающим взглядом, и её улыбка из вежливой перешла в лукавую. – Ты выглядишь так, будто у тебя есть куча вопросов, на которые никто не хочет отвечать.

Тобирама прищурился – Рицу не расшаркивалась, смотрела открыто и заинтересованно, жаждала новых знаний и готова была делиться собственными. В каком-то смысле это располагало – подвоха в её научном любопытстве Тобирама не ощущал.

– Ты выглядишь так же, – отозвался он небрежно, и Рицу низко расхохоталась.

Она заведовала учёным советом – все открытия, исследования и изучения были на её плечах. Лаборатории, находящиеся в её распоряжении, занимали нижний ярус центральной крепости – Рицу пригласила войти и показала основные залы, полные действующих и замороженных проектов. У Тобирамы было много вопросов – об особенностях чакры местного населения, об их техниках, о животных, которых они дрессируют, о возможностях и перспективах, и он сам не заметил, как они с Рицу разговорились и оказались по уши в свитках и макетах. Он оторвал взгляд от чертежей, оглядел хаос, сотворённый инструментами, оборудованием и многочисленными бумагами, и обернулся к Рицу – та сидела на столе, наблюдая за его мыслительным штормом.

– Что? – спросил он с нажимом.

Рицу фыркнула.

– Тока была права, – сообщила она. – Всё, что нужно, – это пустить тебя в лабораторию.

Тобирама неопределённо пожал плечом и навис над чертежом, расправляя его углы ладонями.

– Это достаточно любопытно, – признался он, оценивая расчёты и масштабы. – И практично, – он поднял голову. – Если это может быть полезно моей деревне…

– То это стоит изучения, – перебила его Рицу и наклонила голову на бок. – Я думаю, мы сработаемся.

Тобирама смерил её внимательным взглядом – тяжёлые скулы, запавшие глаза, насмешливая ухмылка на еле заметные губах, многочисленные шрамы на ладонях и в вырезе косодэ. Она производила впечатление человека, который ни перед чем не остановится на своём пути, – Тобирама привык работать один, но, изучая проекты подобного масштаба, готов был рассмотреть варианты сотрудничества. В конце концов, светлые головы попадались на пути не так часто, и всё, что могло быть интересно ему, могло быть полезно и для деревни – а интересным ему казалось всё, что он мог охватить собственным зрением. Рицу, к слову, была похожа на человека, который мог бы удовлетворить его исследовательский интерес, – Тобираму это устраивало.

После дни полетели шквальным ветром: утра Тобирама проводил в переговорах с даймё и его людьми, дни – вместе с Рюичи и старым архивариусом, изучая историю и уклад местных народностей, а вечера – закопавшись в лаборатории по самые уши. Рицу его энтузиазм только подстёгивала – показывала то одно исследование, то другое, делилась планами на будущие проекты и надеялась, что Коноха не откажет в помощи.

– Нам нужен союзник, – сказала она как-то, когда они проводили химический эксперимент. – Это может помочь нам идти дальше, – она задумчиво прикусила губу. – Видеть больше.

Они работали вместе почти неделю – за это время Тобирама успел изучить и Рицу, и её проекты, а ещё, кажется, успел сам стать объектом изучения. Сработались они действительно неплохо – это было полезное занятие в ожидании решения из Конохи. Тобирама ополоснул руки созданной водой и потёр ладонь о ладонь – в лабораториях, несмотря на постоянно поддерживаемый огонь в каминах, было прохладно даже для него.

– Почему ты стала учёным? – поинтересовался Тобирама, прислоняясь бедром к столешнице. – Ты могла стать врачом, или остаться куноичи, или быть кем-нибудь ещё, – он вскинул бровь. – Почему ты занялась исследованиями?

Рицу опустила взгляд – задумчиво хмыкнула, подняла голову. Глаза у неё были прозрачными как льдинки, и в этих льдинках юркой стайкой плавали быстрые рыбки. Рицу как исследователь его привлекала – она быстро думала и умела смотреть на вещи с нескольких сторон разом.

– Почему ты ими занялся? – спросила она, прищурившись. – Почему хочешь созидать, искать ответы на вопросы, у которых, возможно, нет ответов?

Тобирама поджал губы – он уже знал, что нужно сказать. Об этом его уже спрашивал Изуна – и тогда Тобирама ответил:

– Потому что я это могу.

Рицу щёлкнула пальцами – звук получился громким и хлёстким.

– Именно поэтому, – хмыкнула она.

Тобирама хмыкнул вместе с ней и осёкся – снова вспомнился Изуна. С ним они теперь почти не пересекались – Изуна занимался с новобранцами, а в свободное время ошивался где-то в городе. За ворота его, само собой, не пускали – особенно после происшествия с Юдаем, – хотя он и выказывал желание: говорил, это будет полезной разведывательной экспедицией. Повстанцы Изуну не отталкивали – наоборот, интересовали, и его энтузиазм не нравился Сецуне.

– Сиди на месте ровно, – велел он как-то, когда Изуна в очередной раз открыл рот. – Не стоит лезть в чужие дела без надобности.

Изуна только надменно фыркнул.

– Вполне возможно, что скоро это будут и наши дела тоже, – отозвался он невозмутимо. – Какая разница, когда мы в них залезем: раньше или позже.

В его словах что-то было – не будь они, конечно, словами Изуны.

Дела с повстанцами, насколько Тобирама мог судить, обстояли плохо – за стены постоянно отправлялись то отряды разведки, то отряды спасательных операций. Столица оставалась неприкосновенной, но другие поселения в стране, открыто поддерживающие даймё, страдали от постоянных налётов. Райдон оказывал им посильную помощь – принимал в Столице новых жителей, организовывал доставку еды и лекарств, отправлял многочисленные отряды шиноби для разведки и зачистки. Гражданская война была в самом разгаре – её отголоски создавали смуту среди населения и оставляли в неприкосновенном воздухе чувство обжигающей тревоги.

Отряд Кая тоже не остался в стороне – за то время, что Тобирама находился на территории Столицы, они успели завершить две миссии. После одной из таких вылазок Рицу выглядела измотанной, но довольной – принесла с собой свиток с новой техникой и фолианты, которые считала утерянными. Сказала, что Тан потащил всех выпить в местную таверну и что она собирается расслабиться в компании друзей. Позвала с собой Тобираму – тот согласился лишь потому, что ему необходимо было проверить голову. Его мысли плутали между переговорами, архивными сводками и исследованиями, а временами возвращались к тому, что ещё немного - и письмо из Конохи начнёт запаздывать: как бы не оказалось перехваченным.

В конечном итоге Тобирама выпил и даже сыграл в го с Рюичи – тот принёс с собой доску и с удовольствием расставил фигуры, пока таверна дрожала от смеха и громких голосов. За игрой краем глаза следила Рицу, внимательно наблюдали Кай, отвлекаясь на пространные разговоры, а ещё – Изуна. Тот смотрел на фигуры, чуть прищурившись, и когда Тобирама пересёкся с ним взглядом, ненароком вскинул тёмную бровь. Тобирама ничего ему не ответил – он тоже помнил, но это не значило, что теперь любую игру, будь то сёги или го, следовало сопровождать набором характерных воспоминаний. Воспоминаний о том, как они…

Тобирама осушил пиалу и покачал головой – всё это было неважно.

Теперь – неважно.

Они закончили играть ближе к полуночи – таверна продолжала греметь, было слышно шипение густой пены и глухой стук чарок друг о друга. Тобирама выпил недостаточно, чтобы опьянеть, но вполне, чтобы принять участие в разговоре, – Фудо рассказывал ему и Рюичи, как обстоят дела на фронте. Поделился соображениями, посетовал на молодёжь без царя в голове и начертил карту на столе мелком, показывая, какая часть страны осталась за ними, а какую – занимали повстанцы. Тобирама уже касался этого вопроса на переговорах с даймё и его людьми, но услышать, как обстоят дела из уст очевидца – Фудо лечил людей и шиноби на местах налёта, видел войну собственными глазами, – было полезно.

Пока они обсуждали военные действия, Юдай и Тэцуо устроили битву на руках с Таном – тот укладывал их одной левой, и глаз у Тэцуо начинал подозрительно дёргаться. Изуне даже пришлось перегнуться через стол и щёлкнуть пальцами у него прямо перед носом.

– Не используй шаринган, это не честно, – сказал он весело, и Тэцуо задохнулся от возмущения.

– Я не использую! – возмутился он обиженно. – И в мыслях не было, что вы такое говорите, господин Изуна!

Рюичи погрозил Тэцуо пальцем и весело усмехнулся:

– Использовал, использовал, я видел, – сообщил он лукаво, и Тэцуо агрессивно выдохнул, потому что на самом деле шаринган он не использовал, но, судя по всему, подумывал об этом.

Юдай громко расхохотался и хлопнул его по плечу:

– Вот ты и попался, дружище!

Тэцуо сбросил его ладонь с плеча и яростно оскалился:

– Я не мухлевал!

Тан хлопнул ладонями по столу и внимательно прищурился – он добродушно посмеивался, догадываясь, что мальчишку попросту разводят смеха ради.

– Значит, фокусы делаешь своими глазами? – спросил он, притворно нахмурившись. – Хочешь меня запутать, в иллюзии свои затянуть, да?

– Да я не… – Тэцуо оскалился и повернулся к Изуне. – Да господин Изуна!

Тот звонко смеялся, держа ладонь у Кая на плече. Тобирама поднял взгляд от его руки к лицу – улыбка у Изуны на губах была яркой и озорной. Они с Тобирамой не пересекались почти всё это время: лишь изредка видели друг друга мельком и возвращались к своим делам – Изуна сбросил всю дипломатию на Тобираму и участвовать в переговорах не рвался. Тобирама знал, что он ошивался в военном форте: изучал местное оружие, осваивал новые стили, делился собственным опытом – и завёл знакомства если не со всем городом, то с большей его частью. То, чем занимался Изуна, Тобираму не интересовало, но он всё равно знал – так получалось, раз за разом.

Изуна выглядел намного лучше. Его скулы потеряли болезненную остроту, с лица исчез отпечаток глухой усталости, и оба его глаза выглядели здоровыми – ни лопнувших сосудов, ни тяжёло прикрытых бумажных век. В целом, Изуна казался отдохнувшим – будто ему сначала дали от души отоспаться, а теперь позволили заняться приятным сердцу делом. Он много болтал, улыбался, смеялся, подтрунивал над Тэцуо и пререкался, впрочем, беззлобно, с Сецуной. Тобирама редко видел его таким, а если и видел, то только в кругу своих людей – людей, с которыми Изуне было комфортно. Когда они шли через безжизненные каменные пустыни, Изуна был угрюм и колюч – теперь же он был лёгок и весел, и это напомнило Тобираме, каким был Изуна на самом деле.

Как ни крути – невыносимым.

Изуна перехватил его взгляд – моргнул, будто запнулся и чуть нахмурился. Тобирама коротко выдохнул, фыркнул и наклонился к Рюичи – тот расспрашивал Фудо о временах изоляции, и Тобирама решил прислушаться к историческим сведениям. Взгляд Изуны царапал ему висок – у него получалось изводить Тобираму, даже ничего не говоря, – но тот предпочёл игнорировать это ощущение. Как хорошо было, когда они не пересекались, – пускай бы так и оставалось, честное слово. Им больше нечего было делать вместе, разве что добраться обратно до Конохи, но теперь уже не вдвоём – это, по крайней мере, радовало. Изуны и так было слишком много в его, Тобирамы, жизни.

Далеко за полночь таверна начала пустеть: первым попрощался Фудо, затем отсалютовал Рюичи, а за ним – Юдай и еле стоящий на ногах Тэцуо. Тан похлопал мальчишку по спине – тот упал бы, не тащи его Юдай на собственном плече.

– Что-то плохо у тебя с выпивкой, малец, – хохотнул Тан.

Юдай дёрнул плечом – глаза у Тэцуо собрались в кучу, и его повело.

– Ничего, сейчас поймёт, где его предел, и научится, – отозвался Юдай весело и кивнул оставшимся.

Изуна ткнул в Юдая чаркой – Кай у его плеча, сдержанно беседующий с Рицу, чуть подвинулся, чтобы не получить от Изуны в лоб.

– Не потеряй мне бойца, – велел Изуна строго, и Юдай небрежно отмахнулся от него.

– Как потеряю, так и найду, – улыбнулся он, а затем махнул ладонью. – Всем ночи.

Они остались вчетвером, правда, ненадолго – Рицу вскочила со скамьи и вцепилась ладонью Каю в плечо, будто они что-то не поделили. Тобирама бросил на неё вопросительный взгляд – она многообещающе улыбнулась и потащила Кая за собой.

– Мы на минутку, – сказала она елейно.

Кай посмотрел на неё с сомнением – впрочем, поднялся, извинился и пошёл за ней в сторону веселящихся гражданских у прилавка. В чарке Тобирамы оставалось совсем немного медового пойла – он поднял голову и оценил масштабы. Изуна сидел прямо напротив него, подперев щёку кулаком, и взгляд его острыми когтями ощупывал Тобираме лицо.

– Что? – спросил тот с неприязнью.

Изуна небрежно пожал плечом.

– Ничего, – отозвался он и прижал обе ладони к чарке. – Как жизнь?

Тобирама сощурился – происходило что-то странное. Либо Изуне было настолько скучно, что он решил докопаться до Тобирамы, либо…

Тобирама не знал, что – «либо».

– Сойдёт, – сказал он угрюмо.

Изуна взглянул – так, будто и не ждал ответного вопроса. Вполне возможно, что он и не ждал, – в конце концов, они успели хорошенько друг дружку рассмотреть, пока пробирались сквозь горные хребты и непроходимые снега. Тобирама возвращался к этому раз за разом – к тому, что у них получилось. К тому, что они, в целом, оказались не такой уж и плохой командой.

Он встряхнулся – Изуна прижал чарку к губам и клацнул зубами о сколотый край.

– Я немного поспрашивал местных, – сказал он как бы между прочим, оглядываясь по сторонам. – О власти, о жизни, – он обвёл взглядом пространство вокруг них. – Ну, знаешь, о том о сём, как оно бывает.

– Нет, не знаю, – перебил его Тобирама. – Что-то узнал?

Изуна развёл руками – выглядел он расслабленным и скучающим, так, будто компания Тобирамы утомляла его, хотя он первым начал разговор.

– Только слухи, – Изуна отбросил хвост волос за спину привычным движением, которое Тобирама видел так часто, что выучил наизусть. – Помнишь тварь в ущелье?

Тобирама нахмурился – конечно, он помнил.

– Ту, что лежала между Землёй и Льдами? – уточнил он и дождался, когда Изуна кивнёт. – Рицу сказала, что это древнее животное. Как огромные черепахи, которые бороздят моря.

Изуна прищурился – его короткие ресницы дрогнули, черты лица обострились.

– Ты ей веришь?

Тобирама посмотрел на него как на идиота.

– Ты сам тут кому-нибудь веришь? – спросил он насмешливо и осёкся.

Изуна смотрел внимательно – его взгляд был абсолютно трезв и весьма требователен. Тобирама стиснул челюсти – если закрыть глаза и перестать слышать, можно было решить, что их снова двое: где-то в пустом идзакая, на самом краю горных хребтов страны Земли. Позади них – вытоптанные скалы, впереди них – неизвестность и холодная, вьюжная зима, а между ними – склоки напополам с удивительным, почти болезненным пониманием с одного отточенного движения. Снова дорога, неприязнь и колкие насмешки. Тобирама моргнул – всё закончилось.

Изуна повёл плечами.

– Они неплохие люди, – сказал он задумчиво. – Защищают то, что их, – он погладил край чарки кончиком пальца. – Но они не договаривают.

Тобирама хмыкнул.

– Кого-то они мне напоминают, – отозвался он, и Изуна бросил на него укоризненный взгляд. – Что ты узнал?

Изуна отвёл взгляд – томоэ мелькнули на красной радужке, затем между ресниц вновь растеклись грозовые тучи.

– Говорят, что здесь – в этих землях – есть животное, – начал он осторожно. – Животное с огромным запасом чакры, – он закатил глаза, поправляясь. – Конечно, они называют это не чакрой, но неважно.

Тобирама сложил две двойки – опустил поднятую чарку, нахмурился. Догадка ужалила его в зудящий висок – там, в ущелье, лежало существо удивительно старое, жуткое и необычайно любопытное. Прячась в близлежащих скалах и сражаясь с шиноби Ивагакуре на самом краю этой узкой пропасти, Тобирама ощущал его как огромный комок неуправляемой энергии – энергии было так много, что она забилась в горло ворохом колючего снега. Было тяжело дышать, тяжело слушать и тяжело воспринимать: скорее всего, это была чакра – такая же необычная, как у шиноби Льдов или их бесов, – но чакра. Огромный, неиссякаемый запас, лежащий на дне бездонной пропасти. Тобирама вспомнил ощущение, которым его накрыло, когда они разозлили эту тварь, и вспомнил яркий жёлтый глаз, смотрящий им вслед.

Наверное, он мог догадаться и раньше – Тобирама знал об их существовании, но никогда не видел их вживую.

– Ты имеешь в виду – биджу? – спросил он напряжённо.

Изуна снова оглянулся и праздно пожал плечами.

– Я не знаю, – сказал он честно. – Иногда слухи – это всего лишь слухи.

Тобирама посмотрел на собственные ладони – на большом пальце засохла краска.

– А что говорит он?

Изуна нахмурился, не понимая.

– Кто?

– Кай, – Тобирама поднял голову – взгляд Изуны был острым и внимательным. – Вы неплохо общаетесь, не спрашивал у него?

Изуна долго смотрел на него – затем откинул голову и расхохотался. Когда он смеялся, кадык на его открытом горле судорожно дёргался, – на Изуне были бордовые хакама и белое утеплённое косодэ, в вырезе которого мелькали острые ключицы. Тобирама подумал, что эти цвета – цвета его клана – делали Изуну более живым. Ещё он подумал, что чарка, которую он только что опустошил, – последняя.

– Разведчик бы из тебя вышел ужасный, – сообщил ему Изуна.

Тобирама небрежно фыркнул.

– Никогда и не рвался, – отозвался он и указал на Изуну ладонью. – Это твоя прерогатива – ползать на брюхе в чужих странах.

Изуна вдруг улыбнулся. Не так, как он обычно это делал – скалясь или насмехаясь, – а искренне, приятно, мельком отведя взгляд. Постучал кончиками пальцев по столу, поджал влажные от выпивки губы.

– Странно, да? – спросил он, и Тобирама раздражённо нахмурился – Учиха обожали задавать вопросы, на которые попросту не было ответов.

– Странно – что?

Изуна поднял цепкий взгляд – ему не нужен был шаринган, чтобы заставить Тобираму злиться.

– Что мы сидим тут, – отозвался Изуна расслабленно. – Разговариваем, пререкаемся, хотя наша миссия закончилась почти две недели назад, и нам больше нечего делать вместе, – он поскрёб кончик носа пальцем. – Мы не одни в целом мире, как было раньше.

– Формально, наша миссия закончится, когда мы вернёмся в Коноху, – поправил его Тобирама – просто потому, что мог.

Изуна закатил глаза.

– Ты такой душный, – он цокнул языком. – Я к тому, что это необычно, – и показал пальцем сначала на себя, затем – на Тобираму. – Для нас.

Тот с неприязнью нахмурился – эти разговоры были похожи на непроходимый лабиринт с множеством тупиков и абсолютно Тобираме не нравились.

– Если хочешь сказать что-то конкретное – говори.

Изуна фыркнул.

– Я уже сказал всё, что хотел, – он прижал чарку к губам и поймал на язык последние капли.

Тобирама отодвинул чарку от себя – складывалось впечатление, что Изуна собирался ему что-то сказать, но передумал в последний момент. Будто что-то его остановило. Тобирама покачал головой – у Изуны десять пятниц было на неделе, но это теперь не его, Тобирамы, проблема.

Он собрался уходить, когда на плечо Изуны легла узкая ладонь, – Кай появился прямо из толпы и наклонился к чужому уху, что-то отрывисто нашёптывая. Изуна замер, чуть обернувшись к нему, а затем коротко ухмыльнулся, поднимая на Кая озорной взгляд. Их переглядывания Тобираме не понравились – с другой стороны, он уже не раз напоминал себе, что его не интересовало, что Изуна делает в свободное время. Что Изуна делает вообще – если это не касалось дел и непосредственно Конохи.

– Уже уходишь? – спросил Кай, когда Тобирама поднялся из-за стола. – Рицу просила передать, что ждёт тебя у входа – хотела что-то показать, если ты не против.

Тобирама сдержанно кивнул – когда он уходил, взгляд Изуны обжигал ему спину. Тобирама очень хорошо знал кольнувшее его ощущение – привык к нему и даже не дёргался, когда ненароком замечал. К некоторым вещам привыкаешь очень быстро – иногда это хорошо. Но иногда... Тобирама покачал головой.

Чакра Изуны горьким дымом растеклась по языку у самых дверей – Тобирама обернулся. Изуна стоял рядом – он был ниже ростом, и ему приходилось задирать голову, чтобы смотреть Тобираме прямо в лицо. Они встретились взглядами – Тобираму обожгло знойным жаром, Изуну, судя по всему, окатило ушатом холодной воды. Он смотрел внимательно и непозволительно долго – так долго, что Тобирама даже открыл рот, чтобы спросить, в чём дело, но Изуна вдруг сделал шаг вперёд и оказался чертовски близко. Его взгляд мазнул по нахмуренным бровям, переносице, кончику носа, скулам и остановился на губах – Тобирама сощурился, смотря, как темнеют у Изуны глаза, будто он готовился к атаке, но не совсем понимал, как и когда её проводить, а главное – зачем.

Изуна качнулся вперёд – Тобирама увидел, как вздрагивают его редкие ресницы, как плотно сжимаются сухие губы, как ожесточаются черты лица. Цепкий взгляд Изуны коснулся стиснутой челюсти Тобирамы, шрама на его подбородке и снова остановился на губах – обжёг, будто был настоящим огнём. Тобирама выдохнул – раз, второй, – а затем в глазах Изуны что-то мелькнуло, будто веля отступить. Эта мысль вгрызлась Тобираме в затылок и разодрала натянутую кожу.

Отступить _от чего_?

Додумать он не успел – Изуна плавно двинулся назад и протянул Тобираме небольшой свиток в маленьком железном тубусе. Выглядел Изуна при этом как обычно – чуть надменно и невозмутимо.

– Нашёл его в военных архивах, совсем забыл отдать, – сказал он просто. – Подумал, что тебя заинтересует.

Тобирама взял свиток с его ладони – осмотрел со всех сторон и, смерив Изуну оценивающим взглядом, спрятал за пазуху.

– Украл, хочешь сказать?

Изуна надменно цокнул языком и поправил:

– Позаимствовал, – затем развернулся и ударил разогретый воздух таверны гибким хвостом волос. – Бывай.

Его узкая фигура исчезла среди галдящих гражданских – Тобирама моргнул и закашлялся, ощущая, как чужая чакра забивает горло. Он нахмурился, скалясь, и, неспособный вдохнуть полной грудью, с остервенением толкнул тугую дверь таверны – холодный воздух ударил его по красным от выпивки щекам и залез за ворот утеплённого банлона. Тобирама глубоко задышал, как если бы только-только выбрался на поверхность из-под удушающей толщи воды, – загудела голова, дрогнули пальцы. Рицу, дожидавшаяся его у открытого очага, вскинула бровь.

– Эй, – окликнула она, кладя ладонь Тобираме на плечо. – Ты как? – поймав его угрюмый взгляд, она пояснила. – Выглядишь… потерянным.

Тобирама покачал головой и откинул назад прилипшие ко лбу волосы – он и не замечал, насколько душно и тесно было в таверне.

– Я в порядке, – буркнул он и нетерпеливо вскинул голову. – Что ты хотела мне показать?

Рицу посмотрела на него с подозрением, и её здоровый глаз на секунду сощурился. Затем она повела плечами, как если бы замёрзла, и качнула головой, веля идти за ней. Тобирама провёл ладонью по лицу – голова была ясной и пустой, а горечь, растёкшаяся по языку, казалось, выжигала сухое горло. В висках у него стучал один-единственный вопрос – какого чёрта? – на который у Тобирамы, конечно же, не было ответа. Никогда не было – как и на любой вопрос, который касался, мать его, Изуны.

Всегда Изуны.

Тобирама сжал руки в кулаки и зло выдохнул сквозь стиснутые челюсти. Всё было в порядке, сказал он себе.

Всё было в порядке.

***

Столица пылала огнями – у каждого дома горел маленький очаг, над головами блестели литой сталью фонарики, а на смотровых башнях разгорались сигнальные огни. Хохочущие дети носились под ногами, кто с разрисованным лицом, а кто в расписной деревянной маске, – рассекали стылый воздух игрушечными мечами и рябили в глазах пёстрыми костюмами. Женщины вплетали в косы грубые северные цветы, с трудом выращиваемые в оранжереях, и гремели железными браслетами на запястьях и тяжёлыми ожерельями на шеях. Было слышно грохот барабанов, смех и песни, похожие на отрывистый птичий клёкот, – звуки поднимались к низкому небу и растекались под застывшей высоко над головами метелью.

Тан, облачённый в меховые шкуры, вскинул огромные ладони вверх – ветвистые рога, украсившие его голову и полные соломенных амулетов, потянулись вслед за ними. Тэцуо, следивший за ним с приличной долей скепсиса, вскинул бровь.

– Ты что, собрался играть вместе с детьми? – поинтересовался он насмешливо.

Тан раскинул руки и расхохотался.

– Конечно, это ведь праздник Солнца! – он притопнул обеими ногами в танце, и Тэцуо весело фыркнул.

– На вашем празднике Солнца даже нет солнца, – сообщил он доверительно. – Разве это может называться праздником Солнца?

Тан поднял палец, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание, – в своём праздничном костюме он был похож на огромного шамана, не хватало только кожаного бубна в руке.

– Солнце появится тогда, когда сочтёт нужным, – заявил он, вздёрнув нос, и поманил Тэцуо ладонью. – Пойдём, покажу, как через костёр прыгать.

Тэцуо поморщился – оглянулся по сторонам, как если бы боялся, что кто-то услышит, будто он действительно хочет прыгать через костёр.

– Этим девушки и дети занимаются, – отозвался он почти обиженно.

Тан хлопнул себя по колену.

– Смотри на него, – сказал он досадливо. – Тебе не угодишь: костюм ты надевать не хочешь, петь песни – не хочешь, через костёр прыгать – тоже не хочешь, – он упёр руки в бока. – Чем же ты собрался заниматься в самое лучшее время года?

Тэцуо открыл было рот, но тут же закрыл, когда узкая ладонь Токи легла на его дрогнувшее плечо.

– Он собрался идти в караул, судя по всему, – хохотнул она.

Тэцуо отпрыгнул от неё, инстинктивно сжимая рукоять меча в ладони, – от Токи можно было ожидать, чего угодно. В караул Тэцуо идти, конечно, не хотел – караул означал отсутствие хоть каких-нибудь развлечений и бессонную ночь на стене, в то время как остальные будут заливаться смехом, песнями и танцами. Какой бы дурак добровольно согласился, в самом деле. Тэцуо нахмурился и поджал губы.

– Ладно, – сказал он недовольно и махнул Тану ладонью. – Пошли петь песни.

– И прыгать через костёр, – подсказала Тока.

Тэцуо прищурился, глядя на лёгкий кожаный доспех, туго охватывающий её ровные плечи и крепкую грудь.

– Только после вас, – отозвался он любезно.

Тока вернула ему улыбку – только в более кровожадном эквиваленте.

– Легко, – сказала она небрежно.

Тан занимался тем, что ловил подбегающих к нему детей на руки и невысоко подкидывал над головой, – те громко хохотали и просили ещё, а кто-то в полёте умудрялся даже потрогать его за рога. Тэцуо наблюдал за этим мероприятием с тревогой – наверняка боялся, что кто-то из детей упадёт или поранится, но Тан был надёжен как скала.

– Ты чего так смотришь? – спросил Тан, держа на руках белокурую девчушку в костюме болотной ведьмы. – Тоже полетать захотел?

Тэцуо закатил глаза – судя по всему, ему хотелось засесть где-нибудь в глубине таверны и методично напиваться в компании Юдая и карточных игр, но Изуна запретил ему приближаться к идзакая на расстояние огненного залпа, поэтому Тэцуо приходилось осваивать другие развлечения. Он тяжело вздохнул – маленький круглый мальчишка, хныкая, прыгал вокруг Тана, пытаясь дотянуться до его рогов, что у него, конечно же, не получалось – и поднял ребёнка на руки.

– Ладно, начнём с танцев на главной площади, – сказал он неохотно, поднимая мальчишку к ветвистым рогам. – И с лавок со сладостями.

Тан опустил девчушку на землю – та поправила тёплую накидку из рыжей шкурки и побежала к матери с ритуально раскрашенным лицом – и упёр руки в бока.

– Вот и отлично, – оскалился он довольно.

Праздник Солнца в стране Льдов был особым событием – люди готовились к нему несколько месяцев: собирали урожай в крытых оранжереях, шили костюмы, разрисовывали маски, строгали резные тотемы, придумывали песни и танцы. Днём они провожали старый год, прощаясь с тяготами и разочарованиями, а ночью встречали новый – полный надежд и радости. Веселье начиналось рано утром – на смотровых башнях зажигались сигнальные огни, на главной площади перед центральной крепостью гремели первые барабаны – и продолжалось до следующего утра, пока не рассыпался чёрным пеплом последний сожжённый тотем. Низкое небо клубилось грозовыми тучами, вылизывая снежными языками купол над городом, и люди ждали появления тусклого солнца – оно никогда не засыпало в этих краях, только каталось вдоль горизонта закатным шаром, скрытое вечной метелью.

– Местные говорят, что если в этот день покажется солнце, то год точно будет хорошим, – сказал Рюичи за завтраком, когда отгремели первые барабаны.

– Хороший год для одних не всегда будет хорошим для других, – отозвался Сецуна задумчиво.

Рюичи неопределённо пожал плечами.

– В любом случае это очень важное событие для местного населения, – он покрутил чарку с горячим чаем в руках. – Что-то вроде нашего Обона.

– Праздник жизни, надежды и счастья, – повторил Тэцуо слова Тана – тот начал лопотать о торжестве, ещё когда никто из гостей не знал, что намечается праздник. – День, когда духи говорят с тобой и ты сам можешь стать духом.

– Духом чего? – спросил Юдай сонно и еле продрал упрямо закрывающиеся глаза.

Выбравшись из госпиталя, он занялся полюбившимся делом – возился с бесами, для которых был выделен огромный питомник на окраине города. Последнюю неделю животных готовили к празднику, и часы для этого мероприятия забирали не из дневной смены, а из ночной – Юдай не высыпался, но бросать вверенных ему подопечных не собирался. Хищник таскался вместе с ним – сначала ревновал Юдая к новым питомцам, потом привык и взял на себя роль ведущего самца в маленькой стае.

– Если говорить о тебе, то духом себя самого, – отозвалась Тока и пихнула Тобираму локтём под рёбра. – А ты чего носом клюёшь? – спросила она хитро. – Тоже не высыпаешься? – она поиграла бровями, но Тобирама только хмуро на неё покосился.

– Я не сплю, – отозвался он ровно. – Я думаю.

Последнюю неделю он по большей части провёл в компании даймё и его ближайшего совета. Ответ из Конохи запаздывал – по расчётам Тобирамы дней на пять, и по этому вопросу ни у него самого, ни у Райдона оптимистичных мыслей не было.

– Птица могла заблудиться, – предположил Рюичи, стараясь думать в положительном ключе, но Тобирама покачал головой.

– Если только погибнуть, – отозвался он жёстко и пояснил. – Эти птицы – техника Изуны. Это не призыв по контракту, и он не может призвать их из любой точки мира, но они всегда могут найти его, – Тобирама помассировал переносицу. – Должны, по крайней мере.

Райдон, стоящий во главе стола, где была закреплена вышитая вручную карта, задумчиво потёр подбородок – на его лице не было шрамов, но его руки выдавали в нём бывалого воина.

– Либо птицу перехватили, – сказал он, и Рюичи поднял на него настороженный взгляд.

Тобирама развёл руками.

– Этого стоит ожидать как минимум от страны Земли. Мы можем отправить ещё одну, – он указал на ту часть карты, которая утонула в пронзительно синей воде. – Например, морем.

Кай, сопровождающий Райдона во всех его начинаниях, покачал головой.

– Не выйдет, – отозвался он. – Погода в море ещё более непредсказуемая, чем на материке.

– Кай прав, – согласился Райдон. – Попробуем отправить ещё два послания: одно – вашей птицей, и одно – нашей. Если не получится – придётся отправлять человека.

Тобираме импонировало то, как Райдон мыслил, – холодно и осторожно, тщательно просчитывая ходы и максимально располагая к себе собеседника. В нём не чувствовалось фальши, он был искренен в своих намерениях и всем сердцем желал защитить людей своей страны – и тех, что были под его крылом, и тех, что дикими кланами жили в самых неприступных горных хребтах сурового севера. Конечно, Тобирама не доверял ему полностью – в конце концов, именно по его приказу были похищены и содержались в плену их люди. С другой стороны, Тобирама вынужден был признать – гарантии лучше не придумаешь.

Вечерами, когда метель набирала ту силу, которую с трудом выдерживал купол над головой, Тобирама брал бутылку саке и приходил к Сецуне – тот пригрел себе место не в центральной крепости, где его считали дорогим гостем, а в маленьком минсюку с идзакая, организованном на одном из верхних ярусов города. Сецуна говорил, что ему нравится вид, – не из окна мертвой башни, а будто с края холодной земли.

– Впереди – целый город, где жизнь бьёт ключом, за спиной – безмолвный камень, а над головой – сама смерть, – Сецуна выдыхал забористый дым и глухо смеялся. – Ну, разве не красота?

Тобирама с ним не соглашался, только смотрел тяжело и со скепсисом, что Сецуну, в принципе, не задевало – Сецуна жил достаточно долго, чтобы не обращать внимания на косые взгляды.

Такими вечерами, когда Тобирама не пропадал в лабораториях, Рюичи не прозябал в архиве, а Сецуна был весел и бодр, они собирались на самом краю верхнего яруса – сидели над городом, слушали треск уличных очагов и вели долгие политические разговоры.

– Как мы будем выбираться отсюда, если Коноха скажет: «Нет»? – спросил как-то Рюичи, выдыхая дым из кисэру Сецуны в чёрное небо над головой.

– Коноха не скажет: «Нет», – возразил Сецуна.

Рюичи перебил его.

– Я знаю Хашираму достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что, скорее всего, мы ждём положительного ответа, но это не значит, что мы не должны рассматривать иных вариантов.

Тобирама слушал их в пол-уха – их и город под своими ногами.

– Хаширама понимает, что вопрос о переговорах – это также вопрос о нашем освобождении, – уточнил он. – Даже если Совет не даст добро на переговоры, сюда придёт положительный ответ.

Сецуна усмехнулся – шрам на его лице шёл уродливыми тенями и делал его похожим на утопленника.

– Господин хокаге не оставит нас здесь умирать.

– Это было бы хорошим подспорьем, – отозвался Рюичи. – Нас схватили в плен, да, но в этом плену мы не знали бед – всегда накормленные, могли делать, что хотим и когда захотим, – он нахмурился. – Не факт, что они будут обращаться с нами так же, откажи мы им в переговорах.

Сецуна хмыкнул.

– Что хотим и когда хотим, только за стены нас так и не пустили, пока не обнаружилось, что Изуна и ты, – он указал пальцем на Тобираму, – уже на территории их страны.

Рюичи посмотрел на ледяные стены, увенчанные смотровыми башнями, со здоровой долей скепсиса.

– Не то чтобы мне очень хотелось отсюда выходить, – фыркнул он. – Я видел, какими возвращались их люди с миссий.

Тобирама проследил за Рюичи взглядом – увидел маленькие фигурки шиноби на стенах, ощутил их холодную чакру, непохожую на его собственную, приметил чакру сторожевых животных. Рюичи был прав – за стенами разрушительным пожарищем пылала гражданская война. Война, на которую, возможно, они когда-нибудь отправят своих людей – если Коноха и страна Огня дадут на это добро, конечно, но шанс был. И шанс – зная Хашираму – немалый.

С тех пор, как люди Райдона во главе с Каем отбили у повстанцев горную крепость, те будто с цепи сорвались – если раньше они совершали организованные диверсии на отряды шиноби даймё, то теперь нападали на свободные города и деревни, уводя людей в плен и сравнивая с вековой коркой льда их хлипкие домишки. Страдали невинные люди – гражданские: дети и старики, мужчины и женщины, оставшиеся без крова и тепла, вынужденные умирать в беспощадной метели от рук собственных земляков. Райдон получал известия о нападениях ежедневно – города и деревни не справлялись собственными силами и просили помощи у даймё. Тяжёлые ворота Столицы оставались открыты до глубокой ночи, отряды шиноби уходили за стены ежедневно, людей не хватало, и с каждым новым днём эта нехватка ощущалась острее и острее.

– Они в отчаянии, судя по всему, – предположил Рюичи, когда они вместе с Райдоном обсуждали стремительно ухудшающуюся ситуацию в стране.

Райдон не согласился.

– Либо сильно разозлены, – возразил он и покачал головой. – Понимают, что, возможно, у них осталось не так много времени до того, как перевес окажется, наконец, на нашей стороне, – он повернулся к Тобираме и вежливо склонил голову. – Будем надеяться.

Ощущение тревоги витало в воздухе – люди ждали тех, кто ушёл на миссии, с печатью изнурённости на лице. У ворот скапливались стенающие толпы, объединённые общим страхом, – каждый боялся, что близкого человека внесут за стены на носилках или не внесут вовсе, и этот затаившийся ужас рисовал под их воспалёнными глазами глубокие уродливые тени. Госпиталь работал без перерывов – приходили люди, попавшие под налёт, приносили полумёртвых шиноби, в глухих стенах стонали и плакали о потерях раненые и их родственники.

Они почти не видели Рей – она работала в госпитале на добровольных началах. Тобирама поймал её как-то – она бежала с набитой медицинской сумкой к воротам, куда только-только пришли люди из восточных горных хребтов. Повстанцы сожгли их маленькие деревеньки и заставили их бежать и прятаться в нарастающем буране – из тысяч человек до ворот добрались лишь сотни, и столько же осталось потеряно в бесконечных снегах.

Рей бежала быстро – Тобираме пришлось использовать хирайшин, чтобы броситься ей наперерез. Она замерла – нахмурилась, выставила ладони, усиленные чакрой, а потом моргнула и тяжело выдохнула.

– Это вы, господин Сенджу, – сказала она устало и виновато склонила голову. – Простите.

Тобирама взял её за плечи – она подняла голову, и Тобирама увидел, как крепко усталость изнурила её белое лицо. Рей была вымотана.

– Береги себя, – попросил он – больше это походило на приказ, но Рей знала его достаточно хорошо.

Она положила ладонь на его руку – её кожа была тёплой и чуть влажной.

– Я знаю, что вы хотите сказать, – Рей покачала головой, и ладони её сжались в кулаки. – Но я не могу сидеть сложа руки, когда на моих глазах гибнут люди.

Тобирама мог её понять – она успела увидеть войну в своё время. Она знала, что это и каково это – бояться не пережить очередную ночь. Но сейчас война была не их. _Пока_ была не их – ложиться костями на ней _сейчас_ было глупо.

– Люди гибнут каждый день, – сказал Тобирама жёстко, и его слова заставили Рей тяжело вдохнуть.

– Я знаю, – отозвалась она тихо и отпустила его руку. – Но я не могу остаться в стороне.

Когда она уходила, Тобирама смотрел ей вслед. Рей была седьмой дочерью нынешнего главы клана, и всё, что от неё требовалось, – удачно выйти замуж, чтобы объединить клан Хьюга с выгодными союзниками. Рей сбежала из дома, как только ей стукнуло четырнадцать, – тяготы длились долгие годы, пока клан не отказался от неё. Тогда Рей смогла вдохнуть свободно, оставшись без клана, без семьи и без поддержки – брошенная, беспомощная и опьянённая. Тобирама взял её к себе – пристроил в госпитале Конохи, и Рей быстро выучилась на приличного ирьёнина. Начала брать миссии и очень скоро дослужилась до одного из ведущих боевых медиков – Тобирама не хотел терять её лишь потому, что она была слишком сострадательна. Люди действительно умирали каждый день – ей пора было принять это.

После он заглянул к Юдаю – тот как раз устроил бесам кормёжку. Животные тесным кругом сплелись вокруг Юдая, прыгали, вставали на задние лапы и преданно виляли хвостами-плетьми, когда он кидал им сырое мясо, придерживая ведро внушительных размеров подмышкой. Хищник лежал на помосте, горделиво выпрямив спину, и смотрел на бедлам, творящийся у него под носом, со здоровой долей снисхождения. Почуяв Тобираму, он вскочил на лапы и потрусил к нему, подставляя уши под ладонь. Бесы же, приметив чужака, все как один ощерились и пригнулись к земле – Юдай крутанулся на пятке и замахал Тобираме рукой.

– Присмотри за Рей, – велел Тобирама, когда они сидели на скамье, смотря, как бесы гоняют ведро, полное мяса, по тренировочной площадке.

Юдай потрепал лежащего у него в ногах Хищника по ушам и поднял на Тобираму внимательный взгляд – скорее всего, он увидел, как зашивается Рей, ещё раньше Тобирамы.

– Она обещала, что будет отдыхать, – сказал Юдай медленно.

Тобирама покосился на него.

– И ты ей поверил?

Юдай посмотрел на него со смятением и пожал плечами.

– Конечно, – сказал он просто. – Я всегда ей верю.

Тобирама коротко усмехнулся – увидел, что к нему подбегает маленький бес с пятном рыжеватой шерсти на острой мордочке, и поднял ладонь, показывая, что не тронет. Бес заинтересовано повёл носом, посмотрел сначала на вальяжно развалившегося Хищника, затем на Юдая, а уже потом, будто получив разрешение, потрусил к Тобираме – тот положил ладонь ему на голову и мягко почесал за ухом. Бес утробно зарычал от удовольствия и перебрал худыми лапками – синие глаза ярко сверкнули, и Тобирама ощутил, как чакра покидает его. Отнял ладонь и нахмурился – поток был не таким мощным, как когда он контактировал со взрослыми особями, но всё равно ощущался. Бес, почуяв настороженность со стороны Тобирамы, пригнулся к земле и отполз на безопасное расстояние, прикрываясь хвостом-плетью.

Юдай, наблюдающий за сценой со стороны, рассмеялся.

– Он ещё маленький: не понимает, как нужно контролировать свои способности, – сообщил он доверительно и похлопал себя по бедру, подзывая беса, – тот дурашливо вывернулся и побежал к Юдаю вприпрыжку.

– Они могут это контролировать? – спросил Тобирама, смотря, как взрослые бесы делят мясо между собой.

Юдай погладил малыша по прижатым к голове ушам.

– Этому их здесь и учат, – отозвался он, беря беса себе на колени. – Как забирать чакру по команде и как этого не делать, – Юдай окрикнул кучу, образовавшуюся из тел дерущихся животных, и впечатляюще на них зарычал – бесы раскатились в разные стороны. – Если бы они постоянно забирали чакру при каждом касании, с ними было бы невозможно работать.

Юдай взял беса за шкирку и передал Тобираме – тот посадил малыша себе на колени и почесал его по загривку. Чакра потянулась из него тонким ручьём, кроха за крохой – бес поднял на него виноватые глаза, но Тобирама только нажал на его маленький мокрый нос кончиком пальца. Бес в ответ громко чихнул и игриво облизался – кажется, они достигли взаимопонимания.

Кричать о празднике Солнца на каждом углу стали за неделю до самого события – лавки ломились товарами, мастерские работали без перебоя, а люди, ответственные за торжество, сбивались с ног. К празднику население в городе резко возросло – чем ближе было торжество, тем больше деревень и городов подвергались нападению. Казалось, что повстанцы выполняли чётко поставленный план – разорить как можно большее количество поселений до нового года. Это заставляло Райдона лихорадочно думать и мобилизовывать все имеющиеся у него силы.

– Столица переполнена, – сообщил как-то Кай, когда они собрались привычной компанией вокруг карты. – Мы можем не проводить праздник в этом году, чтобы сохранить часть ресурсов.

Совет зашептался, посматривая на Кая с подозрением, а Райдон нахмурился и покачал головой.

– Нет, – сказал он твёрдо. – Людям нужна надежда, – он поднял взгляд на собственных людей – голос его был жесток и упрям. – Особенно сейчас.

Тобирама подался вперёд – положил локти на вышивку карты, сцепил пальцы в замок.

– Я благодарен, что вы дали кров моим людям, – сказал он с расстановкой – о том, что именно страна Льдов была тем самым захватчиком, Тобирама промолчал, потому что говорить об этом сейчас не было никакого смысла. – Если нужна будет помощь – вы знаете, где нас найти.

Райдон вежливо улыбнулся ему.

– Спасибо, я очень ценю вашу поддержку, – он прикрыл глаза. – Но ваши люди сделали достаточно для нашей страны, несмотря на то, что мы поставили их в такие жёсткие рамки.

Тобирама сдержанно кивнул ему в ответ и поймал внимательный взгляд Кая. Сам Кай догнал Тобираму после собрания в переходе, ведущем в массивный архив.

– Я присоединюсь? – спросил он, сложив руки за спиной.

Тобирама осмотрел его с ног до головы – ровная спина, сдержанная мимика, холодный взгляд, натянутый шрам в уголке тонких губ. У Тобирамы не было причин ему отказывать.

Какое-то время они шли молча – переходы в центральной крепости были выложены глухими камнями, и их неподъёмная тяжесть почти физически давила на расправленные плечи. Так же ощутимо давила тишина – Кай чего-то хотел, но Тобирама понятия не имел, чего именно. Они виделись каждый день в кабинете Райдона – Кай был сдержан и крайне педантичен в собственных суждениях, но предпочитал больше слушать и делать выводы, нежели говорить. Доверял ему Тобирама ещё меньше, чем даймё, – Кай был весьма исполнительной тенью Райдона, а любая тень, как известно, была тихим чёрным омутом. С другой стороны, подобная преданность Тобираму привлекала – Кай полностью разделял взгляды своего даймё и готов был биться за них до последнего вздоха. Стоило признаться, что иногда Тобирама видел в Кае себя самого, – но лишь иногда.

– Хотел поблагодарить вас, – сказал Кай, когда они почти добрались до тяжёлых дверей архива. – За вашу работу, – уточнил Кай, когда наткнулся на вопросительный взгляд. – Вы пытаетесь что-то делать, не отталкиваете нас и не сидите на месте, – он кивнул сам себе и протянул Тобираме ладонь. – Это многого стоит.

Тобирама настороженно нахмурился и протянул ладонь в ответ.

– Не стоило, – проговорил он с расстановкой. – Мы просто пытаемся жить дальше в сложившихся обстоятельствах.

Кай покачал головой – шрам дёрнулся, и его строгих губ коснулась слабая, но честная улыбка.

– Вы хороший человек, – сказал он доверительно. – Вы думаете о других.

Тобирама раскрыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но по языку растеклась вязкая горечь, и горло забила знакомая душная чакра – Изуна вылетел из-за угла чёрным вороном и замер, вскидывая бровь.

– Очень интересно, – усмехнулся он, закидывая ножны на плечо. – Строите революционные планы?

Тобирама поджал губы.

– Чего тебе? – спросил он с неприязнью, осматривая Изуну с ног до головы.

Тот выглядел здоровым и отдохнувшим – занятия в военной академии не прошли для него даром. Он довольно давно не использовал шаринган, а если и использовал, то не в таких количествах, чтобы напрягать глаза. Если не знать, то можно сказать, что никаких проблем у Изуны никогда и не было, но Тобирама знал, куда смотреть и что видеть. Время от времени Изуна часто моргал, будто пытаясь избавиться от песка, попавшего под веки, а иногда подслеповато щурился, пытаясь рассмотреть что-то вдалеке. Что бы теперь не происходило с его глазами, Тобирама знал одно – зрение Изуну подводило, но не настолько, чтобы это стало всеобщим достоянием. Изуна молчал – молчал и Сецуна, а Тэцуо вряд ли знал о подобных метаморфозах, и не было никого, кто мог бы объяснить Тобираме, что происходило.

С другой стороны – это не его проблема теперь. Тобирама провёл ладонью по лицу и откинул волосы со лба – хаппури он не носил уже давно, и отросшие пряди то и дело лезли в глаза. Он покачал головой и бросил на Изуну косой взгляд – тот прищурился и ответил тем же. Здоровье Изуны никогда не было проблемой Тобирамы, подумал тот.

Никогда.

– От тебя – ничего, – отозвался Изуна невозмутимо и повернулся к Каю. – Ты хотел спарринг перед миссией, – напомнил он.

Кай согласно кивнул и сдержанно поклонился Тобираме.

– Спасибо за компанию, господин Сенджу, – сказал он, дождался ответного жеста и ушёл вслед за Изуной.

Прежде чем открыть двери в архив, Тобирама проводил ровную спину Изуны внимательным взглядом – на нём был клановый шитаги без пластин доспеха, и красно-белый веер сигнальным огнём горел под хлёстким хвостом его чёрных волос. Тобирама нахмурился – покачал головой, будто сбрасывал вязкое оцепенение, и толкнул тяжёлые резные створки.

Это было похоже на злую глупую шутку, но теперь, после памятного вечера в таверне, Тобирама натыкался на Изуну постоянно – Столица была огромной, в разы больше Конохи, а Изуна всё равно умудрялся попадаться ему на глаза. Они пересекались на тренировочной площадке, в казармах, на смотровых башнях, в бесконечных коридорах центральной крепости, даже в архивах – шкафов там было не счесть, а они всё равно столкнулись в одной и той же секции. Тобирама ощутил едкую горечь на языке и рывком развернулся, сжимая в руках раскрытый свиток, – Изуна стоял у самого начала тяжёлой резной полки и смотрел на Тобираму, вскинув бровь. Они встречались уже четвёртый раз за день – Тобирама решил, что этого слишком много даже для него.

– Ты меня преследуешь? – спросил он прямо, вцепившись в края свитка пальцами.

Изуна уставился на него как на идиота.

– Ты думаешь, мне нравится натыкаться на тебя по нескольку раз за день? – фыркнул он надменно и гибкой тенью скользнул вдоль тяжёлых полок.

Тобирама хмуро осмотрел его с ног до головы – он не припоминал, чтобы они встречались так часто сразу после того, как оказались в Столице. Разобрались с причинами и разбежались по своим делам – были дни, когда Тобирама и вовсе Изуну не видел, что случилось сейчас? Это была какая-то изощрённая шутка со стороны Изуны, потому что ему, как частенько бывало, стало скучно, или проблема крылась в Тобираме, который теперь обращал на Изуну слишком много внимания? Тобирама осёкся – всё-таки то был Изуна. На него в принципе не получалось обращать внимания меньше, чем «слишком много».

– Что тебе нужно? – спросил Тобирама грубо.

Изуна, осматривающий верхние полки, хмуро на него покосился. В пальцах он сжимал клочок бумаги с неровными мелкими иероглифами, которые царапались дрожащей рукой местного архивариуса, – должно быть, искал что-то.

– Хочу выяснить, что они знают о гендзюцу, – отозвался Изуна неохотно и потянулся за внушительным фолиантом. – Сецуна предложил прочитать местной молодёжи лекцию об иллюзиях, – пояснил он, укладывая дряхлый трактат на сгиб локтя. – Никто из них не знает о гендзюцу как о практике, но хоть какие-то упоминания в истории должны быть.

Тобирама задумчиво потёр отметину на подбородке и махнул Изуне ладонью.

– Пойдём, – велел он. – Книгу можешь взять с собой.

Он отвёл Изуну к столу, за которым работал, – внушительная столешница ломилась под тяжестью свитков и фолиантов. Тобирама осмотрел часть из них, пролистал пыльные страницы и открыл пару разворотов.

– Я находил некоторые упоминания, но не вчитывался, – объяснил он, смотря, как Изуна склоняется к иероглифам и рисункам.

Тот проследил кончиком пальца вязь размытых чернил и пролистал несколько глав. Затем раскрыл свитки, вчитываясь в содержание, изучил схемы с рисунками и поднял на Тобираму взгляд.

– Я могу взять их с собой?

– Можешь, я их уже прочитал, – отозвался Тобирама небрежно.

Изуна кивнул в знак благодарности и задержал ладонь над внушительных размеров фолиантом, где описывались морские путешествия за последнюю сотню лет.

– Что ты изучаешь? – спросил он с интересом, осматривая ворох бумаг на столе.

Тобирама поймал ладонью кисть, скатившуюся со столешницы.

– Возможности их чакры, – он ткнул кончиком кисти в морские путешествия. – Историей по большей части занимается Рюичи.

Изуна неопределённо хмыкнул и поднял голову – они пересеклись взглядами, и Тобирама угрюмо нахмурился. В застывшей тишине архивов лениво потрескивал огонь больших каминов, и было слышно, как завывает метель высоко над головой. Изуна сложил материалы в стопку и показал большим пальцем себе за спину.

– Я оставлю пока здесь? – он похлопал ладонью по свиткам. – Хочу поискать ещё немного.

Тобирама небрежно повёл плечом.

– Валяй.

Изуна доброжелательно оскалился, и его чёрный хвост, похожий на гибкий хлыст, исчез между пыльных полок. Тобирама проводил его хмурым взглядом: он не мог сказать, почему зациклился на Изуне. Была ли то шутка или излишняя внимательность, и стоило ли вообще придавать этому какое-то значение. Быть может, они просто провели вдвоём слишком много времени – их и так связывала долгая история, что говорить о выматывающей дороге, где они могли умереть на каждом шагу. Такое бывает, когда привыкаешь к кому-то, кто постоянно рядом, а когда запоздало замечаешь, что он вдруг куда-то пропал, начинаешь инстинктивно искать его за каждым углом. Изуны всегда было слишком много в жизни Тобирамы – факт, пускай и неутешительный.

Конечно, натыкаться на Изуну он не перестал – однажды утром чуть не налетел на него, когда тот вдруг вывалился из покоев, на ходу убирая волосы в высокий растрёпанный хвост. Насколько Тобирама мог знать, покои Изуны располагались в другой части крепости – у кого Изуна провёл ночь, Тобирама мог только догадываться. Они встретились нос к носу и отпрянули друг от друга. Изуна ткнулся в резные узоры на двери, Тобирама выпрямил спину так сильно, что заболели лопатки. Изуна потёр глаз кулаком – зевнул и небрежно кивнул Тобираме.

– Доброе утро, – сказал он расслабленно.

Тобирама не ответил – взгляд сам собой скользнул по растрёпанным волосам Изуны, его распухшим губам и красному пятну, горевшему над ключицей в вырезе косодэ. Изуна мерзляво передёрнул плечами, запахнулся, спасаясь от холода, и щёлкнул пальцами у Тобирамы перед носом.

– Эй, – позвал он. – Выглядишь так, будто хочешь кого-то убить.

Тобирама медленно перевёл взгляд с его ключиц на прищуренные глаза.

– Только если тебя, – огрызнулся Тобирама и повёл плечом. – Утра, – он поморщился, когда Изуна от души зевнул в кулак. – Бессонная ночь?

Тот вскинул на Тобираму рассеянный взгляд. Затем прищурился и снисходительно фыркнул.

– Можно и так сказать, – он расправил плечи, разминая спину, и ядовито оскалился. – Примерно такая же, как в том убежище, где мы застряли на две недели из-за метели.

Тобирама ощутил, как раздвигает рёбра, – будто оба лёгких раздуло до надсадного треска. Он глубоко вдохнул и тяжело выдохнул – красное пятно над ключицей Изуны горело на обратной стороне век. Тобирама скрипнул зубами – да какая, к чёрту, разница, что там творилось между ключицами Изуны?

– Избавь меня от подробностей, – буркнул он, поморщившись.

Изуна размял шею и низко рассмеялся. Затем присмотрелся к Тобираме и небрежно кивнул – выглядел он при этом расслабленно и заинтересованно, будто гибкий хищник, настроившийся на лёгкую послеобеденную охоту.

– Не хочешь скрестить мечи? – спросил он как бы между прочим. – Сегодня, где-нибудь после полудня.

Тобирама вскинул бровь – Изуна смотрел на него чуть рассеянно, будто ещё не до конца проснулся.

– Я занят, – отозвался Тобирама.

Изуна склонил голову и прищурился.

– Завтра? – попытался он.

– У меня очень много дел, – отрезал Тобирама.

Изуна фыркнул и развернулся в сторону оружейной.

– Кто бы сомневался, – он закатил глаза, осёкся и обернулся через плечо. – Не забудь посмотреть свиток, – напомнил он.

Тобирама нахмурился – точно, подумал он. В тот вечер Изуна дал ему свиток, который выкрал из военного форта по каким-то своим сакральным причинам, – по крайней мере, он сам утверждал именно так. Голова у Тобирамы в ту ночь нещадно гудела – он успел забыть. Решил, что займётся этим вечером, – утром и днём у него действительно было много дел.

К свитку Тобирама вернулся, когда остался наедине с собой. Он уже ложился, подкинув поленья в очаг и бросив несколько архивных записей на футон, когда вспомнил о свитке, – нашёл дзюбан, в котором был в тот вечер, и перетряхнул его для надёжности. Тубус выпал на пол с глухим стуком – Тобирама вскрыл его и осторожно достал свиток, укладывая на ладонь. Бумага в свитке была старой и жёсткой, а письмена – будто врезаны в ровную поверхность. Тобирама уселся у очага и скрестил лодыжки: он смог разобрать ту часть свитка, что была написана иероглифами, – это определённо был свиток с техникой, но остальной массив бумаги занимало письмо на незнакомых языках и какие-то непонятные символы, поэтому Тобирама не мог сказать, что за ниндзюцу таилось в свитке и на что оно способно. Он, конечно, много читал – знал достаточно языков и письменностей, но такую вязь видел впервые.

Утром следующего дня он нашёл Изуну в птичнике – тому нравились птицы, и он подкармливал их время от времени. Тобирама мог бы пойти с вопросом к Сецуне или Рюичи, но подумал, что Изуна сунул ему этот свиток – а потом и напомнил о нём – не просто так. В конце концов, с него действительно сталось бы играть в какие-то свои дурацкие игры и приплетать к ним Тобираму забавы ради – тому такой расклад не нравился, но любопытство брало верх.

Изуна услышал его ещё на подходе – обернулся, откидывая хвост волос за спину, и погладил белоснежную сову, сидящую у него на предплечье, над клювом.

– Я по поводу свитка, – сказал Тобирама вместо приветствия.

Изуна коротко хмыкнул.

– Я знаю, что ты хочешь спросить, – заверил он, помогая птице сесть обратно на жердь. – Но нет, я не знаю этих языков, – Изуна протянул ладонь, и Тобирама неохотно вложил свиток в его пальцы. – Но я смог кое-что рассмотреть.

– Рассмотреть что? – не понял Тобирама, а потом увидел, как крутятся томоэ у Изуны в глазах. – Что ты делаешь?

Тот ткнул пальцем в свиток – туда, где не было ни символов, ни иероглифов.

– Здесь есть знаки, – сказал Изуна, показывая пустые места на карте. – Я заметил их случайно – мой шаринган просто был активирован в этот момент, – он пожал плечом. – Повезло.

– Действительно повезло, – отозвался Тобирама, смотря, на какие точки указывает Изуна. – Что там за знаки? Буквы? Иероглифы? Символы?

Изуна нахмурился и покачал головой.

– Понятия не имею, – признался он и обернулся к Тобираме. – Но я выписал их, чтобы тебе было, с чем работать.

Тобирама посмотрел на Изуну с сомнением – тот сунул руку за пазуху и протянул Тобираме небольшую записку, полную подписей и обозначений.

– Это всё, что я знаю, – сказал он напоследок.

Тобирама посмотрел на записку с подозрением, затем поднял взгляд на Изуну – тот был абсолютно невозмутим и спокоен, будто это не он тратил собственное время и ресурсы, чтобы расшифровать Тобираме часть свитка. Тобирама настороженно хмыкнул, но бумагу принял и коротко кивнул Изуне – поблагодарил.

– Что-нибудь известно от твоих птиц? – спросил Тобирама, смотря, как Изуна кормит сов.

Тот покачал головой.

– Они живы: печать всё ещё активна, – отозвался он. – Но они пока что за пределами моих глаз.

Тобирама повёл плечом.

– Держи в курсе, – велел он.

Изуна насмешливо хмыкнул.

– Как скажешь, – отозвался он небрежно.

Изуна встал на мыски – потянулся к белоснежному филину, подозрительно посматривающему на них с самой высокой жерди. Между указательным и большим пальцем Изуна держал дохлую мышку – вытянул руку к мощному серому клюву, весь подобрался, пытаясь достать, и откинул голову, открывая шею. Тобирама ненароком задержал взгляд на его горле – из-за высокого ворота кланового шитаги ни черта не было видно. Тобирама одёрнул себя в который раз – будто это его дело, с кем и как Изуна проводит свой заслуженный досуг. Тобирама озлобленно выдохнул сквозь крепко стиснутые челюсти – Изуны в его жизни было _действительно_ много.

Быть может, пора было к этому привыкнуть.

Пока Столица наряжалась к празднику, шиноби готовились к очередной вылазке. Команда Кая успела закончить несколько миссий: Фудо притащил с собой труп одного из повстанцев – тот умер по дороге в город, – и Рицу забрала его в лабораторию.

– Что ты хочешь изучить? – поинтересовался Тобирама, смотря, как она натягивает высокие кожаные перчатки.

Рицу улыбнулась ему – кровожадно и многообещающе.

– Всё, – сказала она воодушевлённо.

Тобирама вскрывал трупы и раньше, но не то чтобы был от процесса в восторге. Впрочем, научное любопытство взяло вверх – это была возможность оценить анатомические и физиологические особенности циркуляции чакры людей, обитающих в ледяных землях. Упускать такой шанс Тобирама не собирался – надел выделенную ему пару перчаток и взял в руки тонкий острый нож.

Лаборатории сменялись архивами, архивы – собраниями, а те – тренировочной площадкой. Времени на что-то ещё, вроде личных изысканий, у Тобирамы хватало едва-едва – он засиживался над свитками допоздна и не раз засыпал прямо в архиве, положив голову поверх фолиантов и собственных записей. Ему было интересно всё – хотелось узнать и проанализировать как можно больше, увезти знания с собой и найти им необходимое применение. В какой-то из вечеров Тобираме в голову закралась малодушная мысль, что запаздывающее послание из Конохи, – это не так уж и плохо, но он вовремя одёрнул себя. Оставаться на птичьих правах на территории чужой страны, с которой у них пока не было договора, хорошей идеей тоже не казалось.

К свитку Изуны Тобирама возвращался время от времени – просматривал его перед сном, сидя у разгоревшегося камина, и пытался решить, что с ним делать. Расшифровывать его придётся самостоятельно, не прибегая к помощи того же архивариуса, – Изуна утверждал, что выкрал свиток из военного форта, и Тобирама не мог сказать, насколько важным тот был. Судя по слою пыли и грязи на кожаном тубусе, не особенно, – проблематичным был лишь факт самой кражи, но всё же. Тобирама выписал символы и знаки в отдельный свиток и провёл не одну ночь в поисках подходящей литературы – сначала он думал, что это разновидность местной письменности, но архивариус только покачал головой, когда Тобирама показал ему несколько выписанных знаков.

– Это не наши языки, господин, – он нахмурился, рассматривая вязь символов. – Не припомню, чтобы видел такую письменность.

Архивариус предложил ему посетить секции с самыми древними записями – те насчитывали не одну сотню лет и очень давно пылились на холодных каменных полках в подвалах архива. Тобирама спустился к ним ради интереса – он мог бы давно забросить это дело, но природное любопытство взяло над ним верх. В рассохшиеся фолианты он закопался основательно – настолько, что не заметил, как заснул в ворохе свитков и порванных пыльных страниц.

Он проснулся, когда кто-то тронул его за плечо, – вскинулся и закашлялся, когда по языку растеклась привычная горечь. Изуна склонился над Тобирамой – они чуть не столкнулись носами, но вовремя замерли, сверля друг друга взглядами.

– Чего тебе? – спросил Тобирама хриплым со сна голосом и оглянулся. – Что ты здесь забыл?

Изуна поморщился.

– И тебе доброй ночи, – отозвался он кисло.

Они уставились друг от друга, а потом Изуна отошёл к дальним полкам. Тобирама откинул волосы со лба и, подслеповато моргнув, опустил взгляд вниз – он изучал старые летописи, но так и не нашёл похожих символов. Шелест высушенных страниц заставил его оглянуться – Изуна что-то искал, может быть, снова информацию о гендзюцу, и никуда уходить, судя по всему, не собирался. Тобирама окликнул его.

– Что ты ищешь? – повторил он с нажимом.

– Тебе какое дело? – отозвался тот, не поднимая головы.

Тобирама оскалился – затем глухо выдохнул и устало помассировал переносицу. На самом деле у него не было причин вызверяться на Изуну – тот ничего ему не сделал. Они не были на миссии, их жизни не были в опасности, им не нужно было согласовывать свои действия, они просто оказались в одном месте и в одно время – в старом архиве посреди тёмной ночи. Ругаться и драться Тобираме не хотелось.

– Никакого, – отозвался он и, проведя ладонью по лицу, склонился над записями.

Изуну он ощущал затылком – тот не прятал чакру, только дышал по привычке тихо и еле слышно. Подвалы архива по большей части были захламлены: испорченные книги, сломанная мебель, тяжёлые каменные стеллажи. Почти у самой лестницы стоял лишь один стол и горел только один факел – Изуна уронил свитки и фолианты на столешницу, и Тобираме пришлось поднять взгляд. Разрешения Изуна не спрашивал – упал напротив и закопался в бумаги, бегло просматривая неровные строчки иероглифов и делая короткие заметки. Тишину между ними нарушали лишь треск факела и отдалённые завывания метели где-то на поверхности.

Тобирама поймал себя на том, что смотрит, – смотрит, как хмурится Изуна, когда читает, как он облизывает сухие губы и как покачивает кистью между пальцами. У Тобирамы имелся целый список дел, но он занимался тем, на что причин у него, в общем-то, не было. В помещении они оставались одни – Тобираме показалось, что он поймал дежавю. Они уже сидели так, запертые лютым холодом и пронзительным ветром, – только они двое, маленький очаг и партия сёги между ними. Теперь это не казалось Тобираме чем-то накладным и раздражающим – ему пришлось признаться, что он неплохо провёл время. Настолько неплохо, что…

Всё должно было закончиться – между ними двумя. Они должны были закончить миссию и разойтись каждый в свою сторону – не пересекаться, не встречаться, не общаться больше того, чего требовали государственные дела. Инстинктивно обходить друг друга по кривой дуге, как делали годами, когда им пришлось учиться сосуществовать на одной территории, – чтобы всё было, как раньше, до этого чёртового похода. Да, Изуны всегда было слишком много в жизни Тобирамы, но, чёрт возьми, не настолько. Мысль отвесила Тобираме крепкую оплеуху – он судорожно выдохнул и стиснул челюсти так сильно, что заболели щёки. У него был только один закономерный вопрос – какого чёрта он вообще столько думал об этом, – и ответа на него, как и на всё, что касалось Изуны, у Тобирамы не было.

Из вязкого оцепенения его вывел голос Изуны – тот щёлкал пальцами у Тобирамы перед лицом, пытаясь привлечь его внимание. Тобирама моргнул – отпрянул от пальцев под собственным носом и уставился на Изуну с неприязнью.

– Чего тебе? – спросил он в очередной раз, и Изуна постучал пальцем по записям у Тобирамы под ладонью.

– Ты ведь изучаешь свиток, который я принёс, так? – уточнил он.

Тобирама прищурился.

– Который ты украл, – напомнил он.

Изуна надменно поджал губы.

– Вообще-то, я его не крал, – заявил он раздражённо. – Кто-то из шиноби принёс его с одной из миссий, а я выиграл его в карты.

Тобирама нахмурился и вцепился пальцами в край столешницы – хотелось заехать Изуне по уху за его выкрутасы.

– Какого чёрта? – зашипел он, но Изуна только отмахнулся от него и протянул ему ладонь.

– Где записи, которые я тебе дал? – спросил он нетерпеливо. – Со скрытыми знаками.

– Тебе зачем? – ощерился Тобирама.

Изуна на его оскал только раздражённо закатил глаза.

– Ты можешь хоть раз наступить себе на горло? – задал он риторический вопрос и рывком раскрыл один из свитков, лежащих у него под рукой.

В воздухе рассыпался залп затхлой пыли, Изуна поморщился и громогласно чихнул. Затем поманил Тобираму ладонью и показал на полустёртые письмена. Тот бросил на символы взгляд мельком и зацепился за знакомые очертания – склонился ниже, перехватывая свиток из чужих рук. Изуна наблюдал за ним со злой усмешкой.

– Так, где мои записи? – спросил он надменно, и Тобирама перекинул ему собственные пометки.

Знаки казались идентичными, разве что были написаны разными людьми. Тобирама прошерстил свиток вдоль и поперёк, но так и не нашёл того, чего искал, – разгадку. Изуна пересмотрел те полки, до которых смог достать в этом захламлённом помещении, – нашёл ещё один свиток и маленькую книжку, сшитую грубым высушенным волосом. Они были написаны теми же символами, что и выигранный Изуной свиток, но понятнее не становилось.

– Это точно язык, – сказал Изуна, склоняясь над письменами. – Вопрос лишь в том – чей.

– Архивариус сказал, что никогда не видел таких символов, – отозвался Тобирама и помассировал переносицу – судя по всему, близилось утро, а он так и не поспал толком.

Изуна задумался – провёл кончиком пальца вдоль полустёртых линий.

– Может, этот свиток вообще не отсюда, даже если такой древний старик, как архивариус, никогда не видел таких символов? – предположил он. – Кай говорил, что отдалённые поселения всё ещё имеют собственные языки, но...

Мысль, пришедшая Тобираме в голову, заставила его вскинуться – до того, как стать целостным государством, страна Льдов была разбита на отдельные, враждующие друг с другом племена, со своими традициями, верованиями и даже языком. Об этом находил упоминания Рюичи, об этом говорила и Рицу, когда рассказывала Тобираме об особенностях своей родины. Тобирама вскинул голову, и Изуна поднял на него взгляд – они-таки столкнулись носами, но друг от друга не отпрянули. В чёрной радужке Изуны Тобирама видел собственное отражение и свой бегающий в лихорадочном запале взгляд.

– Интересно, из какой части страны он родом? – спросил Тобирама сам у себя, и Изуна нахмурился.

– Кто? – не понял он.

– Архивариус, – уточнил Тобирама.

– Можем спросить у него, – сказал Изуна – голос у него осип на последнем слоге.

Тобирама медленно кивнул. Они всё ещё были слишком близко – и это даже не вызывало дискомфорта.

– У тебя взгляд бегает, – выдохнул Изуна сипло, и Тобирама выдохнул вместе с ним.

– Я в курсе, – сообщил он ворчливо.

Было слышно, как трещит догорающий факел, – сильный порыв метели взвизгнул пронзительным ветром над головой, и их оттолкнуло друг от друга. Изуна выпрямился, а Тобирама откинулся на спинку стула, убирая пряди волос со лба. Мысли, сбившиеся в липкий студень, снова понеслись стремительным потоком.

– Спроси у Кая, – велел он и кивком головы показал на символы, лежащие между ними. – Он может знать эту письменность – или человека, который может знать.

Изуна откинул хвост волос за спину – взгляд его был угрюмым и каким-то рассеянным.

– Почему я? – спросил он небрежно. – Вы с ним каждый день на собраниях видитесь.

Тобирама повёл плечом.

– Ты с ним много общаешься.

Изуна поднял на него насмешливый взгляд.

– Я общаюсь с ним столько же, сколько и с остальными, – возразил он.

– Только вас вдвоём и вижу, – отозвался Тобирама и сложил руки на груди.

Тобирама не врал – он действительно часто натыкался на Изуну в компании Кая. На тренировочном плацу, в глухих коридорах крепости или на людных улицах – они по каким-то причинам спелись, и время от времени проводили время вместе, как и все остальные, кто нашёл себе собеседника в этом недружелюбном крае. Кай всегда вежливо кивал, когда замечал Тобираму, Изуна, увлечённый спаррингом или разговором, его в упор не видел, что было чертовски на него похоже.

Изуна открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но замер и присмотрелся к Тобираме – тот только невозмутимо вскинул бровь. Изуна нахмурился – губы его тронула какая-то странная усмешка. Странная – потому что она показалась Тобираме несколько неуверенной. Правда, Изуна тут же оскалился – открыто и насмешливо, – и это разубедило Тобираму в собственных выводах.

– Ты что, ревнуешь? – спросил Изуна весело, и Тобирама щёлкнул челюстью – ситуация складывалась раздражающая и дурацкая.

Впрочем, как и всё, что было связано с Изуной. Тот смерил Тобираму оценивающим взглядом и низко расхохотался – зло и весело, разве что за живот не схватился.

– Ладно, я пошутил, не делай такое лицо, – попросил он, делая вид, что утирает несуществующие слёзы.

– Какое? – рыкнул Тобирама, и улыбка у Изуны на лице стала ещё более едкой.

– _Ревностное_ , – сообщил он доверительно, и Тобирама швырнул в него тяжёлый свиток.

Можно было забыть, как Изуна выглядел, но нельзя было забыть, насколько он был невыносимым. Почти так же, как нельзя было забыть всё, что произошло между ними, – в дороге, в сражениях и конкретно между ними двумя. Тобирама был вынужден признать – он _не мог_ закрыть глаза на всё, что случилось. Когда он смеживал веки, яркие пятна не исчезали, а лишь становились живее – когда он натыкался на Изуну, разрушительные эмоции начинали клокотать у самого горла. Накладным было не то, что они пережили, и не то, к чему они пришли, – накладным было вспоминать об этом теперь, когда всё закончилось. Изуна смотрел на него из сумрака старого архива, и его губы были растянуты в надменную, широкую ухмылку. Кулаки у Тобирамы чесались – тем не менее он взял себя в руки.

К ежедневным делам теперь добавился и проклятый шифр, который Тобирама не мог бросить, потому что уже начал с ним возиться. Они с Изуной договорились поспрашивать о символах у кого-нибудь из местных, когда выдастся возможность. Калейдоскоп событий, правда, затянул Тобираму в вязкую трясину быстрее, чем он успел настроить планов. Он и оглянуться не успел, как праздник Солнца загремел первыми барабанами прямо ему в уши, и Тока решила, что ему пора прогуляться, – вытащила его из лаборатории и приказным тоном велела идти за ней. Тобирама не спорил с Токой только по одной причине – дело могло закончиться кровопролитием, а Тобираме не хотелось биться насмерть с собственной сестрой.

– Света белого не видишь, – фыркнула она, упирая кулаки в бока. – Давай, сегодня все развлекаются, – она обвела взглядом пустую лабораторию. – Рицу уже на празднике, даже Рюичи пошёл, один ты тут тухнешь.

– И меня это вполне устраивает, – буркнул Тобирама, но Тока только пихнула его между лопаток.

– И хакама приличные надень, – крикнула она ему вдогонку, но Тобирама лишь покачал головой.

Ладно, если Тока хотела вытащить его на праздник, он не был против – голову действительно следовало проветрить. Наряжаться Тобирама не стал – накинул поверх банлона утеплённый дзюбан с синей вышивкой и подпоясал его расшитой лентой. Тока, завидев его на ступенях у ворот центральной крепости, только насмешливо цокнула языком.

– Зануда, – сказала она весело.

Сама она была в кожаном доспехе, который повсеместно носили шиноби страны Льдов, только отдельные его пластины были украшены вырезанными прямо на тугой коже рисунками – на плечах и бёдрах расцветали целые сказочные сюжеты. В убранных волосах Токи в свете огней блестела украшенная прозрачными камнями заколка – Тобирама нахмурился, когда увидел её.

– Я думал, ты не носишь украшений, – сказал он, прищурившись, и Тока загадочно ему улыбнулась.

– Это подарок, – отозвалась она небрежно. – Меня очень просили надеть на праздник.

Тобирама вскинул бровь и вытянул руку в сторону – поймал мальчишку в маске горного духа, когда тот споткнулся и чуть не упал Тобираме под ноги.

– Просил кто? – уточнил Тобирама и бросил на Току подозрительный взгляд. – Не Рицу ли?

Та, если речь заходила, болтала о Токе больше положенного – Тобирама сразу догадался, что было в этом что-то нечисто. Он знал, что сестра по большей части предпочитает женщин, и, в принципе, не удивился, когда выяснилось, что она нашла себе пассию даже в условиях заточения на крайнем севере. Стоило признать, что Тока умела брать от жизни всё.

Та лишь снисходительно закатила глаза.

– Ни слова, – велела она и повела плечом. – Я ведь не спрашиваю о тебе и Изуне.

Тобирама встал как вкопанный – моргнул, выдохнул и бросил на сестру косой взгляд. Та будто почувствовала, что что-то не так, – обернулась и развела руками. Они остановились посреди людной улицы – горели уличные очаги, мерцали фонарики над головой, смеялись дети, пахло горячим мёдом, и было слышно обрывки весёлых песен. Кто-то выдыхал огонь толпе на потеху, кто-то игрался с ветром, кто-то оживлял бубны и флейты – кутерьма вокруг была яркой, громкой и ощутимой. На секунду Тобираме показалось, что он один в пустом тёмном ущелье, а сверху на него беззвучно падают камни.

Он тряхнул головой.

– Между мной и Изуной ничего нет, – сказал он с расстановкой.

Тока приподняла бровь таким жестом, будто Тобирама ей врал, – врал о чём-то столь очевидном, что от её взгляда ему, судя по всему, должно было стать стыдно. Тобираме не было стыдно – боги, да за что вообще, – ему было интересно, почему она так решила.

Тон Тобирамы Тока расценила по-своему – подняла открытые ладони, покачала головой.

– Ладно, – сказала она просто. – Нет – так нет, это не моё дело.

Тобирама только нахмурился.

На площади у крепости возвели помосты: на каждом помосте стояло по резному тотему, а рядом с ними танцевали люди в ритуальных костюмах и расписанных масках. Ночь вступала в силу, и метель над головой разыгралась пуще прежнего, расцарапывая колючим снегом крепкий купол над городом. Тобирама сомневался, что солнце действительно появится на этом празднике жизни, но люди – счастливые, полные надежды, веселящиеся от души, – его точку зрения не разделяли.

– Не было ещё ни одного года на моей памяти, чтобы солнце не появлялось в этот дивный праздник, – сказал Тан, потрясая ветвистыми рогами, – он олицетворял дух оленя, защитника, покровителя предков. – Просыпалось ли оно ночью или приходило утром – солнце всегда было с нами.

Они пересеклись на площади – Тан тащил Тэцуо развлекаться, а тот ни в какую не хотел участвовать в игрищах для девчонок и детишек. Помимо Тана Тобирама приметил Рицу – та, обряженная в белые перья мудрых сов, украла у него Току, но обещала вернуть к полуночи. Рицу повела Току танцевать – Тока не умела, никогда не хотела учиться и двигалась слишком резко для бесхитростных человеческих танцев. Впрочем, это не мешало ей смеяться низкому небу и пылающим кострам – она брала от праздника всё, что могла.

Кутерьма вокруг начинала утомлять – Тобирама нашёл себе местечко потише, на крыше невысокого домика, стоящего в углу площади, и вскоре к нему присоединился Рюичи. Принёс с собой бутылку саке и корзину фруктов – урожай из оранжерей хранили до последнего и выставили на продажу только утром. Тобирама знал об этом, потому что в обед увидел Изуну с яблоком, – тот шагал на тренировочный плац, закинув ножны за спину, и с таким упоением грыз сочное жёлтое яблоко, что вязкий сок стекал с его губ на подбородок. Изуна с яблоком напомнил Тобираме дорогу: пришлось моргнуть, чтобы выкинуть лишнюю мысль из головы, – а она определённо точно была лишней. Он уже всё решил, обдумывать заново - лишь бессмысленная трата времени.

С Рюичи они разговорились – песня сменялась песней, люди танцевали и веселились, и в воздухе ощутимо пахло праздником. В середине вечера к ним присоединился Сецуна – уселся с самого края, набил кисэру табаком и вдумчиво выдохнул густой дым. Рюичи протянул ему бутыль и беззлобно усмехнулся:

– Я думал, ты будешь смотреть на праздник откуда-нибудь сверху.

Сецуна пустил дым кольцами.

– Зрение подводит, – сказал он насмешливо и подмигнул Рюичи. – Тем более никому не повредит хорошая компания.

Тобирама подкинул на ладони красное яблоко: в толпе он нашёл Тана и Тэцуо, приметил Току и Рицу, даже Кая увидел – тот находился рядом с Райдоном и, заметив Тобираму, как повелось, вежливо ему кивнул. Тот ответил Каю тем же – затем сжал зубы на сочной мякоти и показал яблоком в толпу.

– Куда делся Юдай? – спросил он, жуя, и Рюичи махнул рукой куда-то в сторону.

– Он с бесами: говорит, что они всё какой-то номер готовили, скоро будет.

– Что-то вроде ритуальных танцев или целого спектакля, – пояснил Сецуна и обернулся через плечо. – Ты видел Рей?

Тобирама задумался – медленно качнул головой и подтянул ногу к себе, укладывая локоть на согнутое колено.

– Сегодня – нет, – отозвался он. – Но Тока говорила, что она помогает беженцам в госпитале.

Сецуна задумался – провёл мундштуком по сухим растрескавшимся губам.

– Я надеялся, что Юдай вытащит её хотя бы на одну ночь, – сказал он на выдохе. – Ей не помешал бы отдых.

– Думаю, она вежливо отказала ему, – влез Рюичи. – Ну, вы знаете, как она может.

Тобирама прислушался – чакры Рей поблизости он не ощутил, но особого значения этому не придал. В конце концов, вокруг него собралось слишком много людей – их чакра слилась в один снежный буран, который вскружил ему голову и перекрыл собой всё остальное. Чтобы выхватить кого-то одного, пришлось бы прилично напрячь мозги.

Сецуна покачал головой и кивнул в сторону помостов – между тотемами выпрыгнули бесы. Закружились друг подле друга, нырнули между танцующими людьми, встали на задние лапы и низко завыли, вторя громкой музыке. Они были смешные и ласковые – давались в руки и играли с детьми. Чем быстрее был ритм, тем забавнее они кружились, то ловя собственный хвост, плетью запутавшийся между их морд, то пролезая между лапами друг у друга. Юдай, как и другие люди, ответственные за бесов, крутился рядом с ними вместе с Хищником – подсаживал детей на гибкие спины и показывал, чему их животные успели научиться за последние недели. Хищник руководил процессом – либо задавал ритм, либо собирал бесов в кучу утробным рычанием. На его шее и лапах звенели браслеты, а сам Юдай повесил на бок расписанную маску волчьего духа – символа охоты, силы и решимости.

Ближе к полуночи музыка стала более вязкой – загудели барабаны, загремели кольца браслетов, и разрозненный гомон слился в один общий гул. Близилось сожжение тотемов – оно начиналось ритуальным танцем человека в костюме соответствующего духа, а заканчивалось поджогом помоста и запеванием церемониальных песен на старых языках. Так люди сжигали свои страхи, свои разочарования и беды, чтобы из сухого пепла вырастить счастье и благополучие. Рицу рассказывала, что эта традиция имела глубокие корни, – и хотя большая часть церемонии была утеряна и не проводилась, сам праздник занимал в культуре особое значение.

– Бабушка рассказывала, что когда она была маленькой, вокруг тотемов не танцевали люди, – сказала она как-то, рассказывая Тобираме про местные обычаи. – Она говорила, что для каждого тотема выбирали жертву, – и сжигали вместе с ним.

В такое Тобирама мог поверить, он сам знал кланы, практикующие жертвоприношения – животные и человеческие, – и не раз в своей жизни встречался с подобными ритуалами. То, что страна Льдов избавилась от такого рода традиций, ему, конечно, импонировало – в богов и духов он, само собой, не верил, из-за чего часто вступал в конфликты с более старшим поколением, когда был ребёнком.

Тотемов было больше десятка – они вспыхивали друг за другом, затем музыка менялась, и на нетронутых помостах появлялись новые люди в костюмах духов-животных. На одном из них Тобирама увидел Тана – тот грузно топал под глухой бой барабанов, и соломенные амулеты на его рогах мерно покачивались в такт громовым звукам. Воздух был наполнен вибрацией песен и жаром разгоревшихся костров – саке мягко плескалось в голове, и глухой смех Сецуны показался шелестом листьев, которых Тобирама, казалось, не видел уже очень и очень давно.

– Ты смотри на него, – рассмеялся Сецуна, наклоняясь так низко вперёд, что Тобираме инстинктивно захотелось схватить его за шиворот. – Чего удумал, – выглядел Сецуна возмущённым и восхищённым одновременно. – В каждой бочке затычка.

Говорил он беззлобно и с еле заметной толикой гордости – Тобирама проследил за его взглядом и понял, что Сецуна имеет в виду. На одном из помостов, с расписным тотемом-птицей, танцевал человек – он был утянут в тугой кожаный доспех, поверх которого темнела шаль из чёрных перьев, голову его венчали степные травы, а на шее растеклось ожерелье из маленьких птичьих черепков. Человек двигался рваными рывками, будто в его теле когда-то сломались все кости и сцепились заново, обрастая новыми суставами, которых не должно было быть. Тобирама почувствовал, как перехватило дыхание и пересохло в горле, – наверное, если очень хорошо прислушаться, можно было услышать, как гремят черепки у человека на шее.

Этим человеком оказался Изуна – он был духом-вороном, покровителем умерших. В его волосах вместе со степной травой запутались чёрные перья, а в раскрашенных углём глазах горел ярко-красный огонь, приглашающий всех желающих заглянуть на ту, другую сторону, – сторону, куда попадёт каждый, но не вернётся никто.

Рваные движения Изуны постепенно сменились плавными – его гибкие руки обняли воздух, спина изогнулась, голова запрокинулась. Люди вторили ему, распевались, музыка путалась в перьях его костюма, а всполохи огня вылизывали его раскрашенное углём лицо – Тобираме не надо было приглядываться, чтобы увидеть, что Изуна лихорадочно скалится. Тобирама знал этот оскал – так Изуна скалился, когда делал что-то, что ему нравилось. Когда попадал в эпицентр битвы, когда проводил лихую комбинацию на тренировочном плацу, когда находил противника, с которым ему было интересно, когда попадал в опасность, из которой мог не выбраться живым. Так он скалился, когда пререкался с Тобирамой, – так он скалился, когда, оказавшись абсолютно одни, наедине друг с другом, они…

Из раздумий Тобираму вывел Рюичи – тот положил ладонь ему на плечо, и Тобирама вздрогнул.

– Эй, – позвал Рюичи. – Всё в порядке? – спросил он с подозрением. – Я тебя целую минуту, наверное, пытаюсь докричаться.

Тобирама медленно кивнул – в горле было сухо, в висках стучало. Тревогу, застывшую в воздухе, он ощутил скорее инстинктивно – обернулся, увидел встревоженное лицо Юдая и вскочил на ноги. Тот тяжело дышал – Хищник рядом с ним беспокойно переступал с лапы на лапу и низко поскуливал.

– Что случилось? – спросил Тобирама жёстко.

Юдай был бледен – красные полосы на его белом лице горели яркими всполохами. Он был не только встревожен – его чакра расползалась грозовой тучей и спешила разорваться ослепительной молнией.

Юдай был чертовски зол.

– Меня нашёл Фудо, – прохрипел он. – Он только что вернулся с миссии.

Тобирама знал, что утром Фудо отправился на задание, – он и целая команда вышколенных ирьёнинов вместе с ним. Недалеко от Столицы, за восточным горным хребтом, находилось небольшое поселение – несколько часов пути. О том, что оно разорено повстанцами, Райдон узнал ранним утром – быстро оценил ситуацию и перво-наперво отправил к пострадавшим медицинскую помощь.

– Фудо сказал, что Рей была вместе с ним, – продолжил Юдай, сжимая кулаки.

Рюичи нахмурился.

– Она не могла выйти за стены – особенно после того, что случилось с тобой, – возразил он, но Юдай перебил его.

– Фудо сказал, что Рей получила разрешение от кого-то из наших, – сказал он с нажимом. – Что она пошла с ними, хотя Фудо её отговаривал.

– Что случилось? – потребовал Сецуна, сжимая кисэру в ладони.

Юдай тяжело сглотнул.

– На них напали – повстанцы устроили засаду и напали на них, – он стиснул челюсти и обнажил острые клыки. – Фудо сказал, что часть ирьёнинов они пленили.

– Рей, – выдохнул Рюичи и обернулся к Тобираме.

Юдай кивнул.

– Они забрали Рей, – зарычал он низко, и Хищник у него в ногах громко и озлобленно залаял.

Вместе с воздухом Тобирама вдохнул полную грудь чужой разъярённой чакры – будто жидкая молния потекла вдоль замерших рёбер. Тобирама обернулся – гудение барабанов доносилось до него как через толщу мутной воды. Вороньи перья и степные травы у Изуны в волосах, казалось, тлели его бесконечным чёрным огнём – мелькала белая кожа, оттенённая всполохами костров, звенели птичьи черепки у Изуны на груди.

Горели тотемы.

***

Им повезло, потому что они попали в промежуток между зарядами, – метель ослабла, лениво бросая в лицо пригоршни колючего снега, и над головой нависли низкие чёрные тучи. Чтобы ветер не забивался в нос, нужно было научиться правильно дышать – медленный вдох и резкий выдох. Тобирама сел на колено, сосредоточился и приложил два пальца к мёртвому камню под ногами – чужая чакра прострелила виски и ледяным крошевом заскрипела на зубах. Он поморщился – повстанцы не прятались, и их чакра полыхала разрушительным бураном. Как предупреждение – не лезь, пропадёшь!

Тобирама открыл глаза – шаринган Сецуны просматривал посты караула, нюх Юдая следил за чужими бесами. Хищник между ними утробно рычал, прижимаясь грудью к засыпанному снегом камню, – он рвался в бой, и если бы не строгий приказ Юдая, давно бы сорвался в самую гущу обозлённых полуголодных животных. Тобирама поймал взгляд Сецуны – томоэ в его красных глазах казались сюрреалистичным контрастным узором.

– Видишь их? – спросил Тобирама одними губами.

Сецуна прищурился и медленно кивнул – указал стрелой, вложенной в арбалет, направление, всмотрелся в пространство перед собой.

– Их хорошо сторожат, – отозвался он тихо.

Юдай рядом с ним повёл носом – Тобирама кивнул ему.

– Сможешь найти их в пещерах? – он дождался, когда Юдай кивнёт, и жестом обозначил цели. – План помнишь?

Юдай снова кивнул.

– Добраться до входа в убежище и дождаться Тэцуо, – он прищурился, повёл носом, всматриваясь в глухие чёрные скалы над головой. – Одному не действовать, в случае провала – уходить.

Тобирама кивнул и поморщился – чужая чакра настойчивым крошевом лезла в глотку. Среди холодных северных ветров, обволакивающих повстанцев второй кожей, Тобирама ощущал чакру остальных – тех, кого пленили, и тех, кто пришёл их вызволять. Чакру Рей Тобирама приметил ещё на подходе – она не скрывалась, и её травяной запах запутался у Тобирамы в волосах. Прежде чем всё накрыло ледяной волной, Тобирама успел ухватить остальных – нетерпение Тэцуо, сдержанность Кая, ярость Тана, сосредоточенность Токи. Азарт Изуны привычной горечью растёкся у Тобирамы на языке, а затем все эти ощущения смело лавиной чужой чакры – холодной, сильной и давящей.

Тобирама сделал знак рукой – отправил Сецуну и Юдая на позиции. Они должны были прикрывать последнего, когда группа диверсии отвлечёт внимание на себя и устроит в эпицентре вражеского убежища локальный бедлам. Они не собирались биться до последнего – лишь вытащить пленников и вовремя отступить, когда Фудо, Рицу и Рюичи будут готовы. Тобирама снова прислушался, и виски прострелило короткой болью – поток чужой чакры был тяжёлым и ощутимым.

– Раз, – сказал он одними губами. – Два.

Сецуна прижался к мёртвому камню отвесной скалы, Юдай оседлал Хищника, и они вместе пригнулись к заснеженной земле. В воздухе, раздираемом только переговорами на старом языке и потрескиванием костра, взорвался огненный залп – катон Изуны заполыхал полуденным солнцем и схватил нескольких человек в иссушающий капкан. Бесы, взбудораженные атакой, вскочили на передние лапы, но Кай добрался до них раньше – тонкие иглы застряли у нескольких животных за ушами, и они, обессиленные, осели рядом с затухающим костром. Послышались крики, возгласы, грохот снежных техник и свист ветряных ниндзюцу – Тобирама махнул рукой.

– Три!

Хищник пригнулся ещё ниже, замер на одну долгую секунду и в одно мгновение сорвался с места вместе с Юдаем на спине. Сецуна и Тобирама бросились за ним – метель ударила по щекам, ветер заверещал в ушах, послышался звон мечей, и в лицо дыхнула чужая чакра. Они были в самом центре событий – событий, которых могло не произойти, если бы кто-то хоть раз в жизни хорошенько подумал головой.

Ранее они собрались в кабинете Райдона – тот уже знал о случившемся и стоял, сосредоточенно склонившись над картой. Кай густой тенью находился рядом с ним, сцепив напряжённые руки за спиной, а Фудо сидел у камина, залечивая раны, – ему прилично досталось, и если бы он был в подчинении у Тобирамы, тот бы давно закатал его в госпиталь. Но Фудо Тобираме не подчинялся – он только что пришёл из вылазки, в которую утащил его, Тобирамы, человека, и не смог вернуть обратно. У Тобирамы было много вопросов – и не у него одного.

Когда Тобирама толкнул тяжёлые двери в кабинет даймё, Юдай пролез под рукой и бросился к Фудо – Тобирама успел перехватить его поперёк груди прежде, чем кулак Юдая познакомился с сухой скулой старика. Тот даже не дёрнулся – его ладонь, пропитанная чакрой, была прижата к рваной ране у него под рёбрами, а стеклянные глаза смотрели хмуро и насторожено. Хищник, следовавший за Юдаем по пятам, пригнулся к полам, чтобы броситься к старику, но только рвано дёрнулся и низко зарычал – тень Рюичи схватила его в крепкую ловушку.

– Отпусти, – зарычал Юдай, и его острые когти вцепились Тобираме в предплечье.

Тот сжал его до хруста в рёбрах – он не был огромным Таном, разбивавшим камни голыми руками, но сил хватало, чтобы удержать взбешённого Юдая на месте.

– Успокойся, – велел Тобирама глухо – когти Юдая вспороли ткань его дзюбана и впились в кожу. – Остынь, или пострадаешь не ты один.

Юдай осёкся и бросил взгляд на Хищника – тот бился в путах, и чем больше он рвался, тем сильнее разлапистая тень сжимала его. Тобирама бросил взгляд на Рюичи – судя по всему, сил у того было достаточно, чтобы держать озлобленного Хищника в узде. Животное тянуло лапы и надсадно хрипело вместо того, чтобы яростно рычать, – тень сжимала крепко, и Хищнику нечем было дышать. Юдай в руках Тобирамы ослаб и с клацаньем сцепил острые клыки – он колебался.

– Успокойся, – повторил Тобирама медленно, и Юдай дёрнул плечом.

Дёрнул и затих – дышал он тяжело и сипло от охватывающей его ярости.

– Хищник, – позвал он тихо, и тот вскинул к нему чёрную морду. – Не надо.

Хищник низко завыл и, коротко рыкнув, затих – тень выскользнула из его густой шерсти, и Рюичи разомкнул печать. Тобирама расцепил руки – Юдай отшатнулся от него и размял широкие плечи. Выглядел он весьма агрессивно, но старался держать себя в руках – умом он понимал, что Фудо виноват в случившемся едва ли, но эмоции хватали его в тиски и набатом стучали в мокрых висках. Юдай любил Рей – это мешало ему быть хладнокровным и непредвзятым. Тобирама не мог его винить.

Тока, Тан и Тэцуо подошли чуть позже – Юдай как раз пыхтел как котелок воды на бушующем огне, и атмосфера в воздухе складывалась крайне напряжённая. Изуна у них за спинами выглядел болезненно сосредоточенным – губы поджаты, челюсти стиснуты, а бледность на лице проглядывала даже из-под слоя угольной росписи по скулам и вокруг глаз. Изуна мельком осмотрел собравшихся, поймал взгляд Тобирамы и отвернулся – того это насторожило.

Помимо Рей повстанцы схватили ещё десять медиков и шесть шиноби – Фудо очертил границы территории, на которой они могли удерживать пленников.

– Мы отправим в эту область группу, – сказал Райдон жёстко. – Мы не можем рисковать – ни вашими людьми, ни нашими.

Кай поднял тяжёлый взгляд на Тана – тот грузно кивнул и стиснул огромные кулаки. Рогов у него на голове уже не было – только шкуры и деревянные браслеты.

– Десять минут, – сказал Кай и указал на Тана пальцем. – Найди Хока.

Тан, уже развернувшийся на пятке, замер и оглянулся через плечо – взгляд его был хмур и сосредоточен.

– Ты уверен, что… – начал он, но Кай поднял жёсткую ладонь.

– Тан, – сказал он с нажимом, и тот, стиснув могучие челюсти, кивнул через силу.

– Понял, – прогудел он недовольно.

Кай повернулся к Фудо – тот всё ещё залечивал израненный бок, но упрямо кивнул в ответ на незаданный вопрос. Райдон предложил Каю взять кого-нибудь из оставшихся шиноби – сформировать группу диверсии. Сецуна, рассматривающий разорванную на территориальные куски карту, бросил на них задумчивый взгляд.

– У вас почти не осталось шиноби, – сказал он между делом. – А те, что остались, – выглядят не лучше старика Фудо.

– Сам ты старик, – огрызнулся Фудо, но Сецуна лишь развёл руками.

– Я и не спорю, – когда он улыбнулся, шрам на его лице уродливо исказился. – У вас нет хороших людей для этой вылазки – не сейчас.

Райдон поднял голову. Он выглядел напряжённым и сосредоточенным, потому что понимал – Сецуна прав. Большая часть шиноби осталась за стенами – помогала беженцам, выслеживала повстанцев и отражала их агрессивные нападения на мирное население. Те люди, которые остались в Столице и были дееспособны, не подходили для этого небольшого предприятия – не подходили и не были готовы.

– Что вы предлагаете? – спросил Райдон с нажимом.

Сецуна бросил взгляд в сторону.

– Тобирама, – позвал он.

Тот стиснул челюсти – перспектива его не радовала.

– Я знаю, – отозвался он, выцеживая слова сквозь зубы, и поднял взгляд на Райдона. – Пойдём мы.

Даймё с ними не согласился. В любой другой ситуации Тобирама бы разделил его точку зрения – он сам говорил, что это не их война, и попадать под перекрёстный огонь ему хотелось меньше всего на свете. Но под огнём оказалась Рей – терять своих людей в заснеженной стране Тобирама не собирался. Ему пришлось быть очень убедительным, хотя по этой части лучше справлялся Изуна, – но тот лишь напряжённо молчал, рассматривая расстановку сил на карте.

В конце концов, Райдон согласился – они обговорили приблизительный план действий и договорились встретиться у ворот через пятнадцать минут. Фудо собирался отправиться вместе с ними – когда он поднялся со своего места, то неловко покачнулся, зажимая подлеченный бок дрожащей рукой. Тэцуо вовремя придержал его и нахмурился, всматриваясь в сухое измождённое лицо.

– Может, тебе не стоит идти? – спросил он осторожно. – Мы справимся, знаешь.

Фудо твёрдо встал на ноги и покачал головой.

– Я пойду, – повторил он с нажимом. – Это моя вина.

Тэцуо открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Изуна перебил его – он стоял чуть поодаль, сложив руки на груди. Плечи его, охваченные кожаным доспехом, были напряжены и раскрыты, спина выпрямлена, лопатки сведены, а взгляд – хмур и задумчив. Его что-то беспокоило, и если Тобирама всё понял правильно, то знал, что именно, – злость в нём всколыхнулась ледяной волной.

– Не только твоя, – сказал Изуна медленно, обращаясь к Фудо. – Но и моя, – пояснил он, когда поймал на себе вопросительные взгляды.

Рюичи переглянулся с Сецуной и спрятал лицо в ладони, Тока нахмурилась, всматриваясь в белые скулы Изуны, всё ещё раскрашенные углём, а Юдай рывком развернулся, стискивая кулаки.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил он сипло и махнул ладонью, веля Хищнику держаться подле него.

Изуна вскинул голову – он смотрел открыто и жёстко.

– Это я её отпустил.

Юдая снова пришлось хватать – тень Рюичи вцепилась в его плечи и гибкой змеёй оплелась вокруг шеи, показывая, что ещё немного, и она сомкнётся тугим кольцом.

– Я понимаю, что ты… – начал Рюичи, но осёкся.

Пока он хватал Юдая тенью, Тобирама добрался до Изуны в два больших шага. Сжал ладонь в кулак и, коротко размахнувшись, ударил Изуну в лицо – тот дёрнулся в сторону, и чужие костяшки вбились в его сомкнутые губы, а не в ровный угол нижней челюсти. Изуна отшатнулся – глаза его распахнулись и загорелись красными огнями. Тобирама сосредоточился на алой крови, стекающей по чужому подбородку, чтобы не попасть в мимолётное гендзюцу.

– Какого чёрта? – прошипел он, замахиваясь во второй раз. – По-твоему, это что – детская игра?

Изуна прижал пальцы к разбитым губам и оскалился – кровь испачкала его зубы и тугими каплями стекла на кожаный нагрудник.

– Она – не ребёнок, – отозвался он озлобленно. – Если она хочет помогать беженцам – это её выбор.

– Там – война! – рявкнул Тобирама, концентрируя чакру в кулаке. – Твоя беспечность может стоить Рей жизни! Неужели ты настолько глуп, что…

Изуна вырос прямо у него под носом – вбил кулак ему под дых и получил ещё один удар в живот. Они бы сцепились, но Тока схватила Тобираму за плечи, оттаскивая от Изуны, а Сецуна перехватил Изуну поперёк груди, мешая ему броситься вперёд.

– Прекрати! – зашипела Тока, с трудом удерживая Тобираму на месте. – Тобирама, хватит!

Тот вырвался из её рук, но только чтобы передёрнуть плечами и осмотреть оскалившегося Изуну с ног до головы. Изуна отшатнулся от Сецуны, с остервенением отбрасывая встрёпанный хвост за спину – из его волос выпало забытое воронье перо, – и украдкой огляделся по сторонам. Тобирама сделал то же самое – люди смотрели на них удивлённо и настороженно, чуть с опаской.

– Через пятнадцать минут у ворот, – повторил Тобирама и, позвав Току с собой, вышел из кабинета.

Ярость клокотала у него в груди громовыми раскатами, и ему пришлось глубоко вдохнуть, чтобы взять себя в руки, – мысли лихорадочным потоком закрутились в голове, но раз за разом набухали вспышкой ярости и терялись среди необузданных эмоций. Тобирама стиснул кулаки так крепко, что ногти впились в ладони, – у Изуны совсем мозгов не осталось, если он разрешил Рей отправиться за стены после того, что случилось с Юдаем, и после того, через что прошёл он сам. Решение как минимум беспечное и безответственное, и то, что это было решением Изуны – Изуны, который, помнится, вдоволь наглотался колючего снега в холодной стране, – выводило Тобираму из себя ещё больше.

Из размышлений его вывел голос Токи.

– Не ожидала от тебя, – сказала она напряжённо, и Тобирама бросил на неё косой взгляд.

– Не ожидала чего? – огрызнулся он зло. – Что я начну его отчитывать?

Тока посмотрела на него так внимательно, что не будь Тобирама так взбудоражен, то обязательно бы ощутил дискомфорт.

– Что ты набросишься на него, – пояснила она. – Ты никогда не позволяешь себе распускать руки, если тебе есть что сказать.

Тобирама стиснул челюсти так крепко, что заболели щёки.

– Значит, в этот раз слов было мало, – процедил он, но Тока только покачала головой.

– Тебе никогда не бывает мало слов, – возразила она и нахмурилась. – Всё в порядке? – уточнила Тока. – Между тобой и Изуной?

Тобираме пришлось удержать себя в руках, чтобы не развернуться к ней всем телом.

– Да, – прошипел он глухо и раздражённо. – Да, между нами всё в порядке, закрыли тему.

Тока промолчала, хотя Тобирама видел, что ей было, что сказать, – решила, что лезть в эту трясину себе дороже, и Тобирама был с ней как никогда согласен. Остаток пути они проделали в гнетущем молчании – Тока заглянула к себе, чтобы захватить пару свитков и металлические наручи, Тобирама перетряхнул хранилище в собственных покоях, пристегнул пластины доспеха и сжал ножны в руке. Хаппури, крепко прижатое к лицу, холодило горячую кожу – сборы несколько остудили его, хотя в груди, к неудовольствию Тобирамы, продолжало обжигающе клокотать.

Они встретились у открытых ворот – метель по ту сторону стен завывала с неистовым воплем, и Каю пришлось сложить печати, чтобы удержать стылый ветер над головой. Позади него, в отдалении, стоял мужчина, которого Тобирама никогда до этого не видел, – высокий и худой, с острым лицом и пустыми чёрными глазами. Он не был похож на остальных и держался в стороне, подпуская к себе только Тана. Его невзрачная чакра еле теплилась, будто её и вовсе не было, – сгорбленная спина, короткие жёсткие волосы, будто потерявшие цвет, искусанные в кровь губы и мелко подрагивающие руки.

Хок, догадался Тобирама.

– Если все в сборе, можем выступать, – сказал Кай, пристёгивая духовую трубку к поясу.

Его команда была одета в стандартную форму шиноби Льдов – выкрашенные в цвет выбеленных костей доспехи из тугой кожи, разрисованные тусклыми орнаментами маски, оружие, запечатанное в маленьких свитках у поясных сумок. Из людей Тобирамы в кожаном доспехе были только Тока и Изуна – остальные облачились в жёсткие пластины, которые носили на миссиях в Конохе. Протекторов при них не было, только самое необходимое – аптечка и оружие. Тобирама положил ладонь на рукоять меча и кивнул в сторону открытых ворот.

– Пошли.

Разорённое поселение находилось за ближайшим восточным хребтом. В разведку отпустили двоих, и то лишь потому, что Тобирама был против отправлять туда одного Хока: тот ему не нравился – Тобирама его не знал и понятия не имел, на что он способен. Кай не стал спорить – только перевёл взгляд с Хока на Изуну и что-то тихо сказал последнему. Тот нахмурился, поднял на Кая голову и коротко кивнул – когда он уходил вслед за узкой сгорбленной фигурой, то бросил на Тобираму взгляд мельком, а потом исчез в бушующей метели.

Хребет пересекли быстро – у самых вершин ветер взвился в низкое небо разрушительным столпом, а затем опал к земле, прячась в глубоких снегах. Когда пронзительный вой бури стих, стало слышно гул мёртвых гор и грохот грома далеко за горизонтом. Тобирама остановился у подножия хребта, прислушиваясь к чакре, – Кай, ведущий их через горы, присел на колено рядом с ним.

– До поселения ещё час пути, – сказал он задумчиво. – Ты ощущаешь что-нибудь?

Тобирама сосредоточился – было слышно всполохи ледяного ветра и две юркие быстрые тени. Одна из них растеклась привычной горечью у Тобирамы на языке – это был Изуна. Чакру Хока он ощущал очень плохо – она будто ускользала сквозь пальцы как разряженный воздух.

– Они почти добрались до поселения, – сообщил он, нахмурившись. – Я чувствую, что повстанцы где-то в той области, но не могу точно сказать где.

Он открыл глаза и кивнул в сторону горных пик, вгрызшихся в чёрные тучи над горизонтом, – Кай проследил за его взглядом. Тобирама оглянулся – шаринган Сецуны высматривал следы чужой чакры, Тэцуо прикрывал тылы.

– Я не вижу их, – признался Сецуна. – Они либо слишком далеко, либо хорошо прячутся.

Кай выглядел озадаченным.

– Если они не остались в поселении и не ушли на одну из своих баз, то, скорее всего, затаились где-то в горах, – предположил он.

– Вряд ли они ушли, – подал голос Фудо. – Пленных слишком много, некоторые ранены, а метель набирает силу.

Сецуна повернулся к нему.

– Если только их убежище не расположено где-то поблизости, – он поправил арбалет на плече и всмотрелся в тёмный неровный горизонт.

Кай покачал головой.

– Они бы не стали располагаться поблизости, – возразил он. – Слишком опасно иметь постоянную базу рядом со Столицей.

– Скорее всего, они действительно спрятались в горах, – Рицу присела рядом с ним, рисуя на снегу схематичную карту. – Поселение здесь, – она указала на крест посреди горного кольца. – Если идти на северо-запад, можно оказаться вот в этой низине.

Тан склонился у неё над плечом – из-за внушительных размеров ему буквально пришлось сложиться пополам.

– Разве её не завалило три месяца назад? – нахмурился он, приглаживая косматую бороду.

Рицу вскинула к нему голову.

– Там сошла лавина, согласна, – она кивнула и усмехнулась. – Но кто сказал, что низину завалило?

Тан посмотрел на Рицу с сомнением, но ему пришлось с ней согласиться – Тобирама заметил, что они по большей части старались с Рицу не спорить, потому что зубы она заговаривала лучше Изуны.

– Пока будем двигаться в направлении поселения, – сказал Кай, поднимаясь на ноги.

Он протянул Тобираме ладонь – тот вскинул на Кая внимательный взгляд, но руку принял. Они преодолели половину пути, когда горечь растеклась у Тобирамы на языке вязким сиропом, – он закашлялся и вытянул руку над головой. Маленький сокол появился, казалось, из ниоткуда и сел Тобираме на предплечье, клацнув когтями по металлу наручей.

– Это Изуна, – сказал он, нахмурившись, и снял с тонкой лапки свиток.

Сокол щёлкнул клювом и, сообразив, что угощения не будет, испарился, предварительно клюнув Тобираму в щёку.

– Ух ты, это птица, – сказал Тан с восхищением и пояснил, когда Тобирама обернулся к нему. – Хок всегда отправляет проклятых ящериц.

Изуна давал добро – он и Хок ждали в засаде у пустого поселения. Повстанцы действительно ушли в горы, и Изуна был уверен, что отследил их.

– Надо поторопиться, – сказал Тэцуо, рассматривая горные хребты. – Чем раньше начнём, тем быстрее вернёмся.

Сецуна положил ладонь ему на плечо.

– Не бросайся в бой очертя голову, – велел он с отеческой строгостью. – Будь внимателен.

С Изуной они встретились у самого поселения – тот медитировал, собирая чакру в ладонях, и поднялся на ноги, когда увидел их горящим шаринганом. Чакру он тщательно контролировал – Тобирама ощутил едкий дым лишь потому, что знал, что именно он ищет.

– Хок? – спросил Кай коротко, когда поравнялся с Изуной.

Тот отряхнул плечи от снега – Тобирама не видел его в битве ни в чём, кроме кланового шитаги, и этот тугой кожаный доспех делал Изуну неожиданно незнакомым и непривычным.

– Исследует, – отозвался он и кивнул в сторону горных массивов, окружавших поселение со всех сторон.

Рицу возмущённо цокнула языком.

– Снова в самоволке, – сказала она ворчливо, но Кай остановил её взмахом ладони.

– Ты его не удержишь, – напомнил он, и Рицу лишь строго поджала губы.

Тобирама сосредоточенно наблюдал за их короткой перепалкой – они чего-то не договаривали, и он не мог с уверенностью сказать, зависела ли от этого его жизнь или жизни его людей. Одно он знал точно – несмотря на недомолвки, им придётся работать всем вместе.

Позади них осталась разрушенная деревня – засыпанные снегом трупы, разваленные дома, чёрный пепел между обугленными руинами. Шли медленно, чакру строго контролировали – Тобирама ощущал всплески ледяного ветра, но не мог сказать, из какой части вершин они исходили. Сецуна, положив арбалет на сгиб локтя, осматривал горный массив вместе с ним, но безрезультатно – казалось, что чужая чакра окружала их со всех сторон, а не концентрировалась где-то в одном месте. Тобирама прочёл много литературы по этому поводу и провёл множество вечеров в исследованиях – теперь он мог предполагать, что ожидает их среди мёртвых скал и бесконечных снегов.

Их вёл Изуна – шёл впереди, просматривая глухие ущелья. Неопределённость пропала, когда к ноге Тана подползла маленькая чёрная ящерка, – Тан весь передёрнулся, но наклонился и позволил ящерице заползти сначала на ладонь, а потом и на плечо. Она что-то прощёлкала ему липким языком на ухо и растворилась в воздухе чёрным дымом – Тан указал в сторону северо-западных вершин.

– Ты была права, Рицу, – сказал он, поворачиваясь к ней. – Хок нашёл их.

Они разделились на команды – Тобирама ушёл с Сецуной и Юдаем, Кай взял с собой Изуну и Тана, Тэцуо остался с Токой, а Рицу вместе с Фудо и Рюичи организовали команду отступления. Кай и Тока должны были подойти с боковых флангов, Тобирама вёл Сецуну и Юдая напролом – они окружили укромную низину с трёх сторон, оставив группу отступления позади. Ветер, стелящийся по тёмным сугробам, всколыхнулся в холодный воздух и ударил их по замёрзшим щекам – вместе с ветром пришли запахи и приглушённые голоса. Первым бесов услышал Хищник – остановился, утробно зарычал. Юдай преградил путь Сецуне и указал на близлежащий перевал. Тобирама сосредоточился – маленький всполох оцарапал его висок, будто клыком, и вслед за этим они услышали длинный низкий вой.

Нежелательной встречи удалось избежать – они поднялись чуть выше в горы и разминулись с группой сторожевых бесов. Тобирама шёл впереди, Сецуна прикрывал тылы, Юдай вместе с Хищником отслеживали перемещения чужих животных. Когда они подошли слишком близко, ледяная стужа рассыпалась на отдельные очаги холодной чакры, – Тобирама мгновенно охватил территорию и велел остальным осмотреться. Они быстро сориентировались, заняли позиции, дождались сигнала и ввязались в междоусобицу прямо на пороге завывающей метели.

Низина была небольшой и укромной, а горы вокруг неё – полны пещер и подземных ходов. Рицу сказала, что раньше здесь жили дикие горные племена, но это было задолго до её рождения и становления страны Льдов как целостного государства. Как поле боя низина была крайне неудачной – узкая и глухая, без возможности отступить и перегруппироваться. Если бы у них был шанс, Тобирама бы предпочёл вытащить повстанцев на более открытое место, чтобы не дать им спрятаться или атаковать исподтишка, но такого шанса у них не было – приходилось работать с тем, что есть.

Налетели сразу с трёх сторон. Тэцуо юркой тенью бросился к Юдаю – тот затащил его на Хищника, и они исчезли в темноте горных переходов. Тобирама принял бой в самом центре сражения – хирайшин перекидывал его вслед за кунаями, а меч в руке лежал твёрдо и надёжно. Повстанцы бились с ним на мечах и с помощью техник – он плавил их лёд огнём и раскидывал их снег ветром. Вода быстро замерзала, а каменный массив не трогали: внутри неприступных гор были люди – их могло завалить.

Метель набирала силу – снег мельтешил перед глазами как яркие орнаменты на деревянных масках. Чужая кровь засыхала у Тобирамы на руках, было слышно пронзительный вой и яростные крики на старом языке, – рядом с ним, как в прежние времена, сражалась Тока, стрелы Сецуны, охваченные молниями, свистели в завывающем воздухе, а разозлённый Тан рвал бесов на части голыми руками. Они хорошо держали оборону, позволяя Юдаю и Тэцуо вывести пленных за пределы укромной низины, – Тобирама ощутил травяной вкус на кончике языка и понял, что осталось недолго.

Тучи над головой засвистели обжигающим ветром и моргнули ослепительной молнией – Рицу подала знак, что можно отступать. Тобирама схватил Току за плечо – та кивнула, отразила атаку и бросилась в сторону. Прежде чем уйти в хирайшин, Тобирама удостоверился, что все их люди покинули залитую кровью низину, – поймал тяжёлый меч лезвием, увернулся от воздушной стрелы и выдохнул яркий огонь врагу в лицо. Когда он метнулся к Сецуне, тот целился в преследующих, – Тобирама оказался рядом с кунаем, вонзившемся у Сецуны за спиной, и вцепился ладонью в скользкую рукоять меча.

Впереди их ждали люди, готовые бежать. Знакомая чакра полыхала на кончике языка – Тобирама быстро пересчитал ощущения и, поражённый, замер. Чакры, растекающейся на корне его языка привычной горечью, он не ощутил, хотя всегда мог найти её, где бы она не пряталась, – это означало только одно.

Изуны не было.

– Где Изуна? – крикнул Тобирама, складывая ладони у рта.

На его окрик оглянулся Тан. Он помогал людям залезать на огромного белого медведя – призывное животное Рицу.

– Он прикрывал отступление у дальних пещер! – проревел он и протянул руку, когда Тэцуо выскочил впереди него, но не смог схватить мальчишку за шиворот.

– Его окружили! – Тэцуо бросился вперёд, но Тобирама вцепился рукой в его плечо и откинул его к Сецуне. – Я его вижу, он не успел уйти!

Тобирама стиснул челюсти, сосредоточиваясь, – пришлось постараться, чтобы поймать едкий дымок на кончик языка. Тобирама нашёл его – определил местоположение и распахнул глаза. Чакра Изуны была тёмной и неприятной – ощущение липким холодом спустилось вдоль лопаток. Тобирама шумно выдохнул и оскалился – Изуну загнали в угол, и он использовал тот шаринган.

Мангекё.

Кай появился рядом с ним: он был сосредоточен и ранен – зажимал плечо ладонью. Тобирама перекрыл ему путь – он не собирался терять своих людей.

Даже если это был Изуна.

– Я вернусь за ним, – процедил он сквозь зубы. – Уводи их отсюда.

– Их слишком много, – возразил Кай.

Тобирама кивнул, соглашаясь.

– Больше, чем шансов уйти отсюда быстро и безболезненно, – он выхватил кунай с формулой, прокрутил на пальце.

Кай заупрямился – он отвечал за них собственной головой и трезво оценивал их шансы спастись.

– Вас всего двое, вы не…

– Именно, – перебил его Тобирама и метнул кунай вперёд. – Нас всего двое, – он был предельно честен и серьёзен. – Столько людей понадобилось, чтобы прийти к вам, несмотря ни на что.

Он увидел замешательство у Кая на лице и ушёл в хирайшин, оказываясь в самом эпицентре бойни, – Изуну давили у дальних пещер, и прежде чем Тобирама увидел его, он успел разжечь свой голодный чёрный костёр. Аматерасу плясало на чужих костях и забиралось в кричащие глотки – сквозь языки ревущего пламени было видно блеск окровавленных мечей и слышно звон разбитого льда. Повстанцы держались от Изуны на расстоянии – чёрный огонь пожирал несколько неосторожных тел у Изуны в ногах, – но тот всё равно оставался в ловушке. Тобираме нужно было вытащить его оттуда – теоретически, он мог сделать это с помощью хирайшина, но оставалась одна проблема.

Кунаи с формулой были разбросаны по низине в том порядке, в котором Тобирама перемещался с начала битвы: часть из них оказалась под снегом, часть была сбита с позиций, а часть всё ещё находилась на своём месте – но рядом с Изуной кунаев не было. Расстояние между ним и Тобирамой не казалось таким уж и большим – между ними просто было слишком много вооруженных до зубов людей. Это мешало Тобираме бросить кунаи по определённой траектории – шиноби схватились с ним в центре низины, и ему пришлось решать несколько проблем сразу.

Тобирама махнул к одному из кунаев – проскочил под взмахом клинка и всадил меч повстанцу под рёбра. Затем увернулся от воздушной атаки, разбил ледяные путы дуновением огня и поймал чужое горло – аккурат между высоким воротом и закруглённым овалом маски – на лезвие меча. Отскочил в сторону и снова переместился – прислушался, чтобы удостовериться, что их люди отходят от низины, и осёкся, когда попытался броситься в очередной хирайшин. Замер, сжимая рукоять меча в скользкой от крови руке, и оглянулся.

Волна холодной чакры накрыла его с головой, будто разрушительное цунами, – вместе с ней дрогнул едкий дым на языке, и ощущение сырой липкости градом потекло вдоль позвоночника. Должно быть, Изуна тоже это почувствовал – или, быть может, увидел, если он мог ещё хоть что-то видеть. Тобирама обернулся к нему – было видно тёмные накидки, багровые мечи, разноцветные маски и всполохи чёрного огня. Тобирама знал, где находится Изуна, – ощущал его сумасшедшую чакру кончиками пальцев, и это едкое ощущение зудело в его сухой глотке. На поле боя их осталось двое – он и Изуна. Повстанцев Тобирама уже держал в уме, и волна холодной чакры, накрывшая его с головой означала только одно.

Подоспело подкрепление – ещё немного, и ступит на тот же снег, на котором стояли они. Тобирама стиснул челюсти и сложил печати – порыв ветра разбросал от него вымотанных бесов и оттолкнул трёх шиноби, формирующих техники. Надо было уходить – срочно. Изуна тоже это понимал – его чакра дрожала обжигающими всполохами, и по тому, как она разгоралась, Тобирама догадывался, что тот собирается делать, – он уже знал это ощущение.

Изуна называл технику «сусаноо».

Тобирама осмотрелся – чужая чакра ложилась на плечи тяжёлым снежным пластом, метель драла холодные щёки, а чёрного огня было так много, что он доставал даже до Тобирамы. Сил у Изуны осталось не так много – ещё меньше резервов осталось у его глаз. У Тобирамы было много времени, чтобы наблюдать за ним, – у него было много времени, чтобы точно сказать, что глаза Изуны могут не выдержать такого напряжения. Не после всего – не после того, как он истратил так много. В воздухе разгоралась безжалостная метель – так же, как под веками Изуны разгоралась ужасающая сила.

Сила, которая поедала сама себя, – и Изуну тоже.

Тобирама стиснул челюсти с такой силой, что заболели щёки, – счёт пошёл на секунды. Он ощутил, как вздрагивает земля под ногами, увидел, как раскалываются глыбы льда высоко над головой, – увидел искусственную вьюгу и то, как плотный кокон чакры формируется в изогнутые, подрагивающие в порывах свистящего ветра рёбра. Дальше пойдут жгуты мышц и тугая плоть, за ними – тяжёлые пластины доспехов, а потом…

Тобирама знал – и Сецуна подтвердил его опасения, – что Изуна слишком самонадеян: думает, что справится, думает, что всё выдержит, думает, что умнее, потому что видит всё и даже больше. Проблема была лишь в том, что на самом деле Изуна оказался слепцом. Он не видел ничего и особенно – себя. Но его видел Тобирама – прямо сейчас.

И этого было достаточно.

Тобирама сложил печати прежде, чем лезвие чужого меча рассекло воздух у него за спиной, – ему нужно было оказаться с Изуной рядом как можно быстрее. Тобирама был зол – от чужой самонадеянности и беспечности. Его злость клокотала где-то глубоко в грудной клетке, и это, к сожалению, мешало ему думать. Тобирама должен был попасть к Изуне через завесу чёрного пламени и напитанные чакрой тела шиноби. Оставался лишь один вопрос – как, если кунай с формулой добросить не получится? Тобирама поймал удар на лезвие меча, рассёк плоть, зацепил краем глаза пятно крови на снегу – они уже проходили это, их уже разделяли, но Тобирама всё равно мог достать до Изуны.

Неожиданная мысль заставила его остановиться – под веками мелькнула узкая ладонь в тугой кожаной перчатке. Изуна прижал её к губам и медленно провёл ими в одну сторону, а затем в другую. Тобирама знал этот жест – так Изуна делал, когда над чем-то задумывался, и обычно в его руке было…

 _Яблоко_ , подумал он.

У Изуны было яблоко с формулой хирайшина – при нём ли оно ещё? Тобирама нахмурился – прошло достаточно времени с тех пор, как он видел это яблоко в последний раз, и возможность того, что оно всё ещё лежало у Изуны за пазухой, была крайне мала. С другой стороны – стоило попытаться. Это было чревато, но у Тобирамы не было времени, чтобы сомневаться, – мышцы полезли по дрожащим костям, и конструкция, защищающая Изуну от короткой лавины, оттолкнула от него большую часть повстанцев.

Это расчистило Тобираме путь – он стащил с себя нагрудник, схватил его как щит, чтобы укрыться от аматерасу, и, сосредоточившись, ушёл в хирайшин. Его толкнуло вперёд – от формулы к формуле, сквозь языки чёрного пламени и рассредоточенных людей. Секунда, и Тобирама влетел в Изуну с такой силой, что сбил его с ног, – тот успел лишь прикрыть окровавленное лицо рукой. Тобираму зацепило его плотной чакрой, но пустило внутрь – только объятый аматерасу нагрудник остался по ту сторону дрожащих мышечных жгутов. Они совершенно по-дурацки грохнулись в растоптанный снег, и Тобирама подмял Изуну под себя. Тот тяжело задышал, глядя Тобираме в глаза, – на щеках его застыла кровь, смешавшись со следами угля в размазанные багровые полосы. Он выглядел ошарашенным и разозлённым, а орнамент в его глазах выжигал нецензурные иероглифы у Тобирамы на лице.

Прежде чем Изуна открыл рот, чтобы высказать всё, что он думает о Тобираме, тот выдохнул в его грязную щёку:

– Яблоко действительно всё ещё при тебе, – он собрал пригоршню снега в кулак, пытаясь удержаться на выпрямленной руке. – Как не сгнило ещё.

Изуна, оскалившись, закаменел – его разбитые губы поджались, и он уставился Тобираме в лицо.

– Оно замёрзло, – огрызнулся он и замер, смотря, как рёбра, сотканные из его плотной мерцающей чакры, рассыпаются крупными осколками.

Сусаноо выходил из-под контроля и разваливался прямо на глазах, пуская внутрь порывы ледяной метели и громкий гул чужих голосов, – Изуна вытянул руку, пытаясь удержать технику, и его горящие глаза полыхнули почти ощутимым огнём. Тобирама почувствовал это собственным лицом – вязкая горечь растеклась по его языку, Изуна осёкся и надсадного закашлялся. Губы его испачкались в крови, он задохнулся и упрямо прикрыл кровоточащий глаз, стараясь привести конструкцию в прежнюю форму. Тобирама знал, что у него не получится, – как бы часто Изуна не доказывал обратное, сейчас у него не осталось на это сил.

Он _действительно мог_ ослепнуть.

Тобирама перехватил его запястье и зажал ему глаза ладонью – кожа испачкалась в чужой крови, и Изуна гулко выдохнул, скалясь.

– Что ты… – начал он возмущённо и попытался сбросить Тобираму с себя. – Слезь, живо! Ты…

Тобирама вцепился рукой в его горло – в ладонь судорожно толкнулся кадык, и Изуна надсадно захрипел.

– Прекрати, – зашипел Тобирама ему в лицо. – У тебя нет на это сил, хватит.

Кровь запузырилась у Изуны на губах и горячими каплями осела у Тобирамы на щеке.

– Не тебе мне указывать, – огрызнулся Изуна и попытался вывернуться. – Отпусти!

Тобирама держал его крепко – сусаноо над ними рассыпа́лся мерцающим снегопадом, и треск чёрного огня громовым раскатом ввинчивался в уши.

– Ты хочешь ослепнуть, идиот? – процедил Тобирама сквозь зубы и вдавил Изуну затылком в снег.

Тот оскалился – кровь на его зубах показалась чёрными ядовитыми пауками.

– Это моё дело, ясно? – огрызнулся он, вбивая кулак Тобираме в бок, чтобы спихнуть его с себя. – Не лезь в мои…

Тобирама зарычал – так громко, что это заставило Изуну дёрнуться. Тобирама схватил его за грудки – поднялся на коленях, потащил Изуну за собой, и тот потерял опору, вынужденный цепляться за чужие запястья. В его незнакомых глазах смешались иссушающая ярость, искреннее удивление и какое-то глухое, еле заметное отчаяние – оно уродливой тенью легло на его грязное лицо и упало с обострившихся скул вместе с колючими снежинками.

– Не смей! – рявкнул Тобирама, встряхивая Изуну за грудки. – Не смей, или я сам лишу тебя глаз.

Разрушительная злость в его груди была тяжёлой и обжигающей – неподъёмным камнем упала вниз живота и потянула за собой, – но на секунду Тобираме показалось, что это не только злость разъедает ему оцарапанные снегом веки. На секунду ему показалось, что он испытывает колкий, мимолётный страх, – как когда Хаширама бросается в атаку, и кажется, что он не сможет уйти из-под удара, но он уходит. В самый последний момент – но он всегда уходит. Изуна не был Хаширамой – и Изуна не мог уйти из-под удара лишь по одной причине.

Это был его _собственный_ удар.

Изуна замер – тяжело сглотнул и поджал окровавленные губы. В его взгляде не было иссушающей ненависти – только глухая злость и пляска чёрного огня. Он потянулся к Тобираме – уткнулся носом ему в щёку и вцепился в запястья с такой силой, что содрал кожу ногтями.

– Хотел бы я, – выдохнул он с сухим хрипом, – на это посмотреть.

Тобирама расцепил руки – Изуна позволил его запястьям выскользнуть из собственных пальцев и упал обратно в снег. Сусаноо у них над головами опал мерцающей волной, равняясь с вытоптанным снегом, а Изуна закрыл глаза ладонями – когда он отнял руки от воспалённых век, Тобираме в лицо уставились три остроконечных томоэ.

– У них подкрепление, – подсказал Изуна хрипло, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги. – Какие будут соображения?

Тобирама обернулся к нему – Изуна с трудом держался на ногах и прикрывал правый глаз испачканной ладонью. Лицо выглядело так, будто его долго и упорно били в одно и то же место, а потом изваляли в тлеющих углях – сдаваться Изуна, впрочем, не собирался. Выхватил меч, сжал в дрожащей ладони, и инстинктивно ушёл в стойку.

– Если ты скажешь, что мы уйдём в твой расчудесный хирайшин, я отвечу тебе, что ты можешь об этом забыть, – продолжил Изуна и ткнул остриём меча перед собой.

Тобирама понимал, о чём он, – шиноби вспарывали ледяные пласты с языками чёрного пламени, пытаясь расчистить себе путь, пока подкрепление занимало позиции на горных выступах, готовое обрушить вниз ледяные глыбы застывших вершин. Отвечать он не собирался: у них было задание – выбраться живыми, – и Тобирама собирался с ним справиться.

– Зря ты вернулся, – выплюнул Изуна и глубоко вдохнул, концентрируясь для огненного залпа.

– Заткнись, – посоветовал ему Тобирама, когда яркое пламя смешалось с чёрным огнём и схватило серые накидки шиноби разъярёнными всполохами. – Держись за мной и приготовься.

Тобирама начал складывать печати – Изуна узнал технику, поэтому поторопился сложить свои. Они были готовы выдохнуть обжигающий пар повстанцам в лица, когда земля под ногами снова дрогнула и их раскидало друг от друга – камень, на котором они стояли, пошёл глубокой трещиной, развалился на несколько кусков и вздыбился неровными осколками, будто частоколом внушительных клыков. Изуна схватил Тобираму за руку, и тот крепко обхватил его предплечье пальцами: это не помогло – их всё равно раскидало по разные стороны взбесившихся глыб. На кончике языка растёкся едкий дым Изуны, и краем сознания Тобирама уловил что-то ещё.

Теперь он знал, что за чакру он чувствовал – её было много, слишком много, и она была удивительно… странной даже для этих мест. Тобираме казалось, что он уже встречался с ней, но он понятия не имел, где именно, а усердно думать в подобных условиях времени не было.

Земля задрожала снова и снова – пошла новыми трещинами, проглотила кричащих от страха шиноби, и на разломанную низину легла огромная густая тень. Тобирама задрал голову – ощущение смело его с ног и заставило осесть на колено, придавливая к сбитому снегу. Чакра была такой тяжёлой, что не позволяла поднять голову, – Тобирама увидел только огромную лапу, сорвавшую с горного хребта заиндевевшие вершины, и задохнулся от ощущения, забившегося в глотку. Он оглянулся в поисках Изуны – того спрятало под двумя вздыбившимися плитами от упавших сверху камней и кусков льда.

Грохот стоял такой, что не было слышно ни чужих криков, ни шума бесполезных техник – массив чакры перекрывал все остальные ощущения, и Тобираме показалось, что он задыхается. Изуна вскинул голову – потянулся дрожащей рукой, будто это могло помочь ему выбраться из-под завала, и замер, крепко стискивая окровавленные губы. Тобирама поймал его жёсткий взгляд и с трудом задрал голову – увидел огромный жёлтый глаз и замер, когда чудовище, сотканное из чакры, обратило на него свой взор. Необъятная ладонь потянулась к нему, и он попытался инстинктивно отползти – понял, что не успеет сложить печати, и сжал кунай в мокрой ладони.

Это было бесполезно – и техники, и оружие – против такого удушающего массива чакры. Чудовище схватило его в крепкую, сдавливающую ладонь, и вздёрнуло в воздух – Тобирама даже не мог увидеть чудище целиком, только плоскую морду и яркие жёлтые глаза. Он моргнул, закашлялся, пытаясь перебороть поток чакры, забивающий ему нос и горло, а потом увидел то, что заставило его похолодеть и вцепиться в обжигающие пальцы, удерживающие поперёк туловища.

Тобирама увидел хвост – затем второй и третий, а может быть, даже четвёртый.

– Биджу, – выдохнул он, всматриваясь в жёлтые глаза, и чудовище, схватив второй лапой Изуну, истошно заревело в чёрное небо.

Задрожали скалы, безжизненные камни пошли трещинами, и снег осыпался в низину разрушительной лавиной – если кто и остался живым до её схода, то теперь не было никого, кто смог бы выжить. Чакра раздирала Тобираме глотку, ветер хлестал по щекам, а снег упрямо лез в глаза – Тобирама смог спокойно вдохнуть, лишь когда оказался на твёрдой земле. Жёлтые глаза чудовища посмотрели на него с пристальным вниманием, а затем оно положило к ногам Тобирамы Изуну – тот закашлялся, размазал кровь по грязному лицу и подскочил на ноги так резко, что ощутимо пошатнулся. Тобираме пришлось ухватить его за плечо – Изуна сбросил ладонь и задрал голову к небу.

Биджу смел одним из хвостов каменные вершины над убежищем – засыпал вход в укромную низину и, склонившись, пихнул Изуну в спину. Тот дёрнулся от неожиданности, зашипел от обжигающей боли и отступил на шаг назад. Тобирама сощурился, пытаясь научится дышать с таким количеством чакры в глотке, – у него было множество вопросов, и он понятия не имел, с какого из них стоит начинать.

Когда грохот обрушившейся лавины утих, Тобирама услышал Кая – его голос показался громом среди ясного неба. Он стоял густым пятном на фоне раскуроченных скал, а далеко за его спиной ковырял лапой снег огромный призывной медведь, тащивший на своей спине повозку с освобождёнными людьми.

– Спасибо, Хок, – сказал Кай с благодарностью и протянул к чудовищу ладонь.

То махнуло одним из хвостов и поднесло его к протянутой ладони – не коснулось, а лишь зависло рядом на пару мгновений, будто выражая своё отношение к ситуации. Затем биджу развернулся – густая тень накрыла их чёрной ночью – и снова ступил в низину, чтобы, видимо, удостовериться, что никто не сможет сбежать. Массив его чакры успокоился и схлынул, приобретая более скромные, но всё ещё колоссальные масштабы. Голова у Тобирамы шла кругом – места, где его зажала лапа чудовища, всё ещё жгло огнём, но это было ничто по сравнению с тем количеством вопросов, которое у него появилось.

Он начал с простого.

– Хок? – спросил он с расстановкой, и Кай, зажав подлеченное плечо ладонью, медленно кивнул.

– В этом виде вы его уже встречали, – сообщил он доверительно и уточнил. – На границе.

Тобираму будто ударило по щеке – он вспомнил, где и когда подобное ощущение забиралось ему в глотку. Это было то чудовище из ущелья под мостом – со странной энергией, которую Тобирама с трудом принял за нечто, похожее на чакру, из-за её колоссального количества. Стылый холод, чувство тревоги, застывшее в морозном воздухе, огромный жёлтый глаз.

Кай утверждал, что этим чудовищем был Хок.

Раньше Тобирама никогда не видел биджу – только знал, что они существуют, и даже знал людей, которые с ними встречались и умудрились выжить. Но он понятия не имел, каким образом Хок, выглядящий как неприметный человек, и хвостатый зверь, обладающий столь огромной мощью, оказались… одним существом.

Тобирама открыл было рот, но Кай поднял ладонь.

– Я всё объясню позже, – пообещал он и кивнул в сторону медведя.

Тобирама поднял голову – между округлыми ушами устроилась Рицу, помахивая ладонью, а в повозке на могучей спине сидели остальные, посматривая на чудовище у Тобирамы за спиной со страхом и опаской. Сецуна, Тэцуо и Юдай ждали их у лап призывного животного, Рей вместе с Фудо, Рюичи и Токой сидела в повозке – Тобирама поймал её виноватый, загнанный взгляд, но лишь качнул головой, предупреждая, что сейчас у него нет времени, но он обязательно разберётся с ней позже.

Сейчас им нужно было…

– Уходим, – сказал Кай, смотря Хоку в спину, – тот топтал низину и ворошил её снега огромными лапами.

Тобирама проследил за его взглядом – массив чакры давил его к земле и мешал восстанавливать дыхание. Изуна рядом с ним сидел на коленях, закрывая глаза руками, и то, как его потряхивало, утверждало, что чувствовал он себя не лучше.

– Он вернётся? – спросил Тобирама и кивнул в сторону биджу.

Кай развёл руками.

– Возможно, – отозвался он. – Надо поторопиться.

Он бросил на Изуну хмурый взгляд и сделал к нему два больших шага – Тобирама перекрыл Каю дорогу и сам подошёл к Изуне. Сел на колено, тронул Изуну за плечо – тот отнял руки от грязного лица, и на Тобираму упрямо уставилась непроницаемая чёрная радужка. Правый глаз Изуны был глухо закрыт воспалёнными веками, и слипшиеся от крови ресницы бросали на его грязную скулу, вымазанную в угле, размытые тени. Это напомнило Тобираме, как они приходили в себя после прыжка в водопад, – Изуна сидел точно так же, прикрывая лицо руками, и тогда Тобирама впервые увидел кровь на его багровых веках. Тобирама раздражённо передёрнул плечами – вовремя, конечно.

– Ты можешь идти? – спросил он и ощутил, как пристально Кай смотрит ему в затылок.

Изуна ничего не ответил – молча протянул ладонь, и Тобирама закинул его руку на собственное плечо.

До Столицы добрались быстро – медведь шустро передвигался в непроходимых снегах, несмотря на размеры, а Кай из последних сил поддерживал воздушное пространство вокруг них, мешая снегу разодрать им лица. Среди пленных были как гражданские, так и шиноби, пришедшие им на помощь. Тан болтал с кем-то из испуганных людей, стараясь отвлечь их от пережитого, Тэцуо поддерживал его начинания, а Фудо и Рей, отделавшаяся лишь ссадиной на скуле, подлечивали раненых прямо в пути.

В ногах у Рей лежал Хищник – ему здорово досталось от стаи бесов, и она постаралась подлатать его как можно быстрее. Юдай сидел рядом с ней, держа собственную ладонь так близко от её плеча, будто собирался схватить в любой момент, – будто боялся, что она снова исчезнет.

Тобирама пересёкся с ней взглядом лишь однажды – Рей виновато опустила глаза и украдкой посмотрела на Изуну. Тот, наспех подлеченный, сидел подле Сецуны, разозлённо скалясь, – Сецуна что-то выговаривал ему, и то, как плотно были сжаты губы Изуны, заставило Тобираму предположить, что разговор им обоим не нравился. Должно быть, Сецуна отчитывал Изуну за глаза – тот плохо выглядел, болезненно щурился и отвечал на вопросы разъярённым шипением. Почувствовав, что Тобирама смотрит на него, он обернулся – хвост волос ядовитой змеёй упал с плеча за спину – и раздражённо оскалился. Тобирама сделал то же самое и дёрнул челюстью – он знал, что Изуна не будет благодарить его за помощь, но и не подозревал, что тот будет зол как ёкай.

В любом случае это были…

Тобирама осёкся и бросил взгляд в сторону чёрного горизонта. В глубине грозовых туч сверкали страшные молнии, вырисовывая горные хребты, и где-то далеко выли дикие бесы, охотясь в безжизненных скалах. Тобирама прикрыл глаза и раздражённо помассировал переносицу – он устал.

Устал убеждать себя, что всё, что связано с Изуной, – не его дело.

В Столице их встретили отрядом подготовленных медиков: людей перевезли в госпиталь, Кай отправился к даймё, а остальные разбрелись по крепости: кто-то ушёл отмываться от крови, кто-то упал без задних ног где-то у горящего камина, кто-то остался чистить оружие. Юдай, судорожно сжимающий дрожащую ладонь Рей, отпустил её, но прежде, чем она подошла к Тобираме, тот схватил Изуну за локоть.

– Есть разговор, – зарычал он и потащил Изуну за собой.

Сецуна, снимающий арбалет с плеча, обернулся вслед за ними.

– Подожди, Тобирама, – окликнул он. – Вам обоим всё ещё нужна помощь.

Тобираме очень хотелось ответить про «обойдётся», но он только бросил:

– Мы ненадолго, – и скрылся за поворотом.

Рей растерянно смотрела им вслед, а Тока хмурилась, провожая их задумчивым взглядом, – Тобираме было плевать, что они думали, ему нужно было набить Изуне подлеченное лицо. Или хотя бы попытаться с ним поговорить – высказать всё, что он о нём думал, о его беспечности, о его длинном языке и огромном самомнении. Изуна не сопротивлялся – только вырвал локоть из чужих пальцев и позволил отвести себя в одну из пустующих лабораторий. Тобирама прикрыл за ними двери и с глухим раздражением разодрал крепления доспеха – пластины посыпались ему под ноги, а волосы, не удерживаемые хаппури, упали на мокрый грязный лоб.

Изуна стоял у одного из столов с чертежами и смотрел на Тобираму с неприязнью – он устало покачивался, и его правый глаз выглядел привычно ужасно. Пока ещё он видел, но судя по тому, как Изуна болезненно щурился, видел плохо. Тобирама знал, что Изуна устал, – что ж, Тобирама устал тоже.

– Скажи мне, – начал он, складывая ладони у груди. – Скажи мне, как твои разведчики ещё не передохли под руководством такого командира, как ты.

Изуна уязвлённо оскалился – скрестил руки на груди, насупился. Он омыл лицо ещё в повозке, но Тобираме казалось, что кровь и уголь впитались в его кожу рельефными тенями.

– Может быть, мои разведчики умнее, чем ты, – огрызнулся он.

Тобирама поднял ладонь – злость раздирала его грудную клетку и ломала рёбра.

– Речь не обо мне, – прошипел он. – Речь о Рей.

Изуна стиснул челюсти – плечи его напряглись, а лицо осунулось, когда он яростно нахмурился.

– Я уже сказал: она не ребёнок, – отозвался он сипло и низко. – Если она хотела помогать людям за стенами – это было её решение.

– Мы в чужой стране, чёрт побери! – рявкнул Тобирама. – Мы здесь не для того, чтобы терять своих людей, а для того, чтобы вернуть их обратно в Коноху!

Изуна щёлкнул челюстями – его поджатые губы яростно изломались, а крылья носа раздулись.

– Я согласен, что это не наша война, – сказал он с расстановкой. – Но люди гибнут – _мирное_ население. Она спросила, может ли она им помочь, – Изуна недовольно повёл плечом. – Я не знал, что она отправится за стены.

Тобирама стиснул кулаки так крепко, что короткие ногти впились в ладони.

– Не строй из себя дурака, – вызверился он. – Ты _знал_ , куда она собирается уходить помогать людям.

– Даже если и знал, – огрызнулся Изуна. – Рей пришла ко мне, а не к тебе.

Тобирама осёкся – мутная радужка Изуны обжигала хуже аматерасу и чакры хвостатого зверя. Изуна, казалось, делал всё, чтобы получить в челюсть, – терпение Тобирамы таяло быстрее, чем кубик льда на открытом огне.

– Твоё эго тебе жить не мешает? – оскалился он, и Изуна выплюнул сквозь поджатые губы.

– А твоё? – процедил он. – Если это всё, что ты хотел мне сказать, то я пошёл.

Изуна шагнул вперёд, но Тобирама преградил ему путь – он был выше, и поэтому смотрел сверху вниз. Изуну это несказанно раздражало – его чакра горьким сиропом разгорелась у Тобирамы на языке, и он сжал кулаки, вскидывая тяжёлую голову.

– Пропусти, – велел Изуна.

– А то что? – спросил Тобирама с вызовом. – Ты даже в гендзюцу меня затянуть не сможешь.

Изуна показал зубы – звук, который он издал, был похож на низкое утробное рычание.

– Глаза бы мои тебя не видели, – прошипел он, и Тобирама наклонился к нему – они были так близко, что тяжёлое дыхание Изуны оседало у Тобирамы на щеке.

– Они и так ни черта не видят, – выплюнул он с неприязнью. – И ты сам себя до этого довёл.

Изуна прищурил левый глаз – веки болезненно дрогнули, слипшиеся ресницы бросили на щёки длинные тени. Ему приходилось фокусироваться – снова напрягать зрение, – чтобы рассмотреть, насколько перекошено у Тобирамы лицо от злости. Каждый раз, когда они спорили, Тобираме хотелось его задушить – каждый чёртов раз.

Изуна сипло выдохнул и набрал полную грудь прохладного воздуха – камин в лаборатории стремительно догорал.

– И что? – спросил Изуна, оскалившись. – Тебе какое дело? – он надменно фыркнул. – Заботишься о моём здоровье?

Тобирама толкнул его в грудь – Изуна отступил на шаг и передёрнул плечами.

– Плевать я хотел на твое здоровье! – рявкнул Тобирама. – Ты…

Изуна перебил его.

– Я – что? – спросил он со злостью. – Самодовольный? Эгоистичный? Безответственный? – когда он говорил, его подслеповатый глаз был полон ненависти и глухой, острой боли. – Не могу приструнить собственное эго? – продолжил он. – Ставлю под угрозу всю миссию? – он вскинул голову, и хвост его растрёпанных волос взметнулся в разгоряченный воздух между ними. – Что ещё ты можешь мне сказать?

Тобирама смотрел ему прямо в глаз и видел там своё отражение – он всегда видел в этой чёрной радужке только себя.

– Что ты ведёшь себя как мудак, – выдохнул он.

Левый глаз Изуны болезненно распахнулся – Изуна поджал губы, неопределенно хмыкнул и сжал руки в кулаки.

– Вот как, значит, – сказал он на удивление тихо, а затем размахнулся и с завидной резвостью впечатал кулак Тобираме в скулу.

Тот отшатнулся – ссаженная кожа лопнула, и по щеке потекла горячая кровь. Тобирама быстро сориентировался – перехватил чужое запястье и ударил Изуну под дых. Тот задохнулся – согнулся пополам, вцепился пальцами в чужую руку, ища опоры, и зацепил Тобираму по ногам. Они качнулись – Изуна навалился на него всем телом, вдавливая плечо в грудь, и опрокинул на спину. Тобирама зашипел, когда ударился затылком, и закрыл лицо ладонью, когда Изуна оседлал его бёдра и ударил в переносицу. Удар прошёл через руку – из носа хлынула кровь, в голове зазвенело, и Тобираме пришлось приложить колоссальное усилие, чтобы заставить руки двигаться. Он схватил Изуну над бёдрами и с силой перевернул его – тот не удержался, завалился на бок и пихнул Тобираму под рёбра, когда оказался распластанным на каменном полу. Горячая кровь с лица Тобирамы упала на его поджатые губы – волосы Изуны разметались рядом с его плечами, а яростный взгляд единственного глаза обжёг Тобираме виски.

А ещё – тяжело вздымающуюся грудь.

Они замерли – Тобирама держался на вытянутых руках, готовый атаковать в любой момент, Изуна затих, рассматривая хмурое и сосредоточенное лицо над собой. Его будто повело – едкий как кислота взгляд коснулся разбитой переносицы и приоткрытых в дыхании губ Тобирамы, и руки Изуны сами собой разжались из стиснутых кулаков. Тобирама знал, на что Изуна способен, но всё равно оказался не готов, когда тот вскинулся на локтях, прижался животом к паху Тобирамы и бросился вперёд.

Он вообще не был готов, потому что Изуна – вместо того, чтобы вцепиться Тобираме в щёку, как уже бывало раньше, – потянулся к нему и вжался сухим ртом в его, Тобирамы, окровавленные губы. Того будто наотмашь ударило порывистым ветром – он дёрнулся, вскинул кулак и впечатал его Изуне в челюсть. Щёлкнули зубы, послышался болезненный стон, и Изуна выплюнул кровь в ладонь.

– Ублюдок, – прошипел он и пихнул Тобираму с себя.

Тот позволил ему это сделать – вскочил на ноги и уставился на Изуну со смесью злости, неприязни и какой-то обескураженной растерянности. Его руки сжимались в кулаки и бессильно разжимались, а кровь в висках стучала так громко, что перекрывала все остальные звуки. Мыслей не было – только яркая злость, чистый гнев и ощущение сухого рта на собственных губах. Это ощущение пьянило – как саке или головокружительный полёт.

Как Изуна.

 _Всегда Изуна_.

Тот, к слову, с трудом поднялся, вытер кровь с подбородка и посмотрел на Тобираму в яростной горячке – они пересеклись взглядами и замерли. Где-то над головой снова бушевала метель, на площадях догорали последние праздничные костры, а сердце набатом стучало у Тобирамы в ушах – но он не слышал. Ему казалось, что вокруг нет вообще ничего, – только он и Изуна, вытирающий разбитые губы. Тобирама гулко выдохнул – его рука сама потянулась к Изуне, и тогда Тобирама сделал это. Его толкнуло, будто в хирайшин, – он сделал шаг вперёд, схватил Изуну за горло и с силой вжал в столешницу, заваленную чертежами, чтобы самому навалиться сверху.

Изуна был горячим даже сквозь плотный панцирь кожаного доспеха – его тяжёлое дыхание осело у Тобирамы на губах, и чёрная радужка зацепилась за ожесточённые черты лица. Тобирама сжал ладонь так крепко, что Изуна захрипел, – вцепился в его пальцы, с силой ударил под рёбра, но это не сдвинуло Тобираму с места. Злость на лице Изуны была живой и яркой – изломанные губы, слипшиеся от крови ресницы, горькая чакра на корне языка. Они никогда ни в чём не сходились, никогда – только в обжигающей всеобъемлющей злости.

Это было не смешно.

Тобирама не раздумывал ни секунды – наклонился к Изуне и смял его губы собственным ртом. Его язык грубо толкнулся между чужих зубов, требовательно надавил, жёстко огладил – Изуна зацепил его клыком, раскрыл рот и сгрёб волосы у Тобирамы на затылке в кулак. Они будто пытались разорвать друг другу рты – наваждение, казалось, навалилось на них оглушительным прибоем. Изуна схватил Тобираму за подбородок, прикусил нижнюю губу, скользнул языком и судорожно выдохнул, когда Тобирама, ведомый собственными желаниями, просунул колено между его ног. Надавил, рыкнул, стоило Изуне вжаться в него, раскрыл рот шире и позволил стальным от напряжения пальцам вцепиться себе в бедро. Можно было ненавидеть Изуну сколько угодно, но врать самому себе было абсолютно бессмысленно. Их тянуло друг к другу – раз за разом, битва за битвой, год за годом.

 _Постоянно_.

Громкий стук в двери раскидал их друг от друга – Изуна прикусил Тобираме язык, и Тобирама выругался, закрывая рот запястьем. Тэцуо, оказавшийся на пороге секундой позже, перевёл настороженный взгляд с одного из них на другого и показал большим пальцем себе за плечо.

– Господин Изуна, господин Сенджу, – позвал он неуверенно. – Пришло письмо из Конохи.

Они переглянулись – Изуна отвёл взгляд, болезненно поморщился, зажимая правый глаз ладонью, и, не говоря ни слова, вышел из лабораторий, заставив Тэцуо подвинуться на пороге. Тот нахмурился и бросил взгляд на Тобираму – столь пристальное внимание Тобираме не понравилось.

– Я сейчас подойду, – сказал он с расстановкой, и Тэцуо быстро кивнул, прикрывая за собой двери.

Тобирама откинул волосы со лба, провёл ладонями по лицу и задержал пальцы на губах – тронул укушенную нижнюю и с силой хлопнул ладонями по столешнице, сгорбившись над чертежами. Ощущения навалились на него сметающей лавиной: губы у Изуны были сухими и горячими, будто он пылал как лихорадочный больной, а пальцы – крепкими и требовательными. В голове гудело от того, как Изуна отзывался, как давил и подчинял, уступая, как он _хотел_ Тобираму, – и от того, как Тобирама…

Он осёкся – оскалился как зверь и заставил себя сформулировать эту мысль. Насильно заставил звуки складываться в слоги, а те – в безжалостные слова.

Как _он хотел Изуну_ в этот чёртов момент.

Тобирама зарычал и сбросил чертежи со стола – те зашуршали грубой бумагой в разгорячённом воздухе и разлетелись по каменным полам. Это не было смешно – Тобирама мог смириться с Изуной в своей жизни. Действительно мог – он уже, к собственному неудовольствию, двигался в нужную сторону. Но с тем, что между ними происходило и происходит _сейчас_ , надо было что-то делать.

Верно, подумал Тобирама: что-то делать.

Только он понятия не имел _что_.

***

Воздух был стылым и тихим – не было слышно ни воя ветра, ни гула мёртвых скал. Буря осталась позади – вместе с ней ушли и звуки, и бушующие волны. Корабль шёл медленно, рассекая мерзлую гладь стального моря, – в застывших водах отражались ледяные хребты, взявшие пролив в тесное ущелье, и низкие дымчатые тучи. Вдыхаемый воздух казался колючим морозным крошевом – забивался в лёгкие и мешал дышать, давил к заиндевевшему борту и набатом стучал в висках. Рюичи переносил плаванье тяжело – перегибался через борт, опустошая желудок, а потом подолгу стоял, склонившись над водой, и пытался дышать маленькими глотками.

– Хоть ляг и задохнись, – пожаловался он как-то, сплёвывая, и Тобирама, рассматривающий теряющиеся в низких тучах скалы, ободряюще похлопал его по плечу.

Шёл четвёртый день плавания – корабль вышел из бухты почти у самого северного мыса, а затем попал в шторм, бушующий у западных берегов страны Льдов. Их знатно покачало на взбесившихся волнах, а затем швырнуло в тихий пролив у непроходимых южных хребтов. Корабль дрейфовал почти целые сутки, и за это время Рюичи успел проклясть каждого, кто подтрунивал над ним и дружески похлопывал по спине, когда он терял остатки достоинства где-то между бортом и тихой морской гладью.

Остальные переносили качку сносно – Сецуна даже поселился на корме, бросив спальный мешок прямо на холодную палубу.

– Ну разве не красота? – сообщил он доверительно в ответ на вопросительные взгляды. – Свежий воздух, клубящиеся тучи над головой и старые мудрые скалы со всех сторон.

Тэцуо, от скуки чистящий оружие по второму кругу, весело фыркнул.

– Такие же старые, как ты.

Сецуна ткнул в него кисэру, и этот небрежный жест заставил Тэцуо насторожиться.

– И мудрые, – хмыкнул он довольно.

Тэцуо только демонстративно закатил глаза.

Тобирама проводил большую часть времени на палубе – маленькая каюта, где они ютились с Юдаем, Тэцуо, Рюичи и, чёрт возьми, Изуной, давила ему на виски. Спал Тобирама мало – в основном, перемещался вдоль борта, прислушиваясь к окружению, или вёл беседы с кем-нибудь из команды. Капитан корабля – низкий широкоплечий мужчина по имени Даичи – оказался бывалым морским волком с поистине подвешенным языком. С ним Тобирама успел обсудить судоходные маршруты, китобойное ремесло и обстановку на морском фронте.

– Мы не используем корабли для войны, – сообщил Даичи, когда они с Тобирамой пересеклись на корме.

– Но они оснащены боевой техникой, – возразил тот, указывая на пушечные порты.

Даичи смешливо фыркнул в густую бороду – он заплетал её в две небрежные косы и подвязывал яркими деревянными бусинами.

– Конечно, они оснащены пушками, – отозвался он. – Мы не используем корабли для войны, – повторил он с нажимом. – Но не все делают, как мы.

Тобирама смерил его оценивающим взглядом и положил локти на гладкую линию борта.

– Часто вы вступаете в морские сражения?

Даичи погладил косы и задумчиво поджал губы.

– Не сказал бы, – признался он честно. – Мы редко покидаем свои воды, но иногда тот же китовый промысел закидывает нас далеко в южные моря, – Даичи кивнул в сторону светлеющего горизонта. – И там есть риск наткнуться на военные, торговые или пиратские суда.

Тобирама проследил за его взглядом – далеко впереди скалы зажимали полоску бледного неба в морозные синие тиски. Это был обман зрения – казалось, что до конца пролива оставалось совсем немного, но на самом деле их ждало несколько дней бесшумного дрейфа в спокойных водах.

– Насколько я понимаю, раньше вы промышляли грабежом и разбоем, – сказал Тобирама, всматриваясь в выбеленное холодным морским воздухом лицо.

Даичи невозмутимо поджал губы.

– Всё время, что я был ребёнком, мой отец провёл в море – грабил торговые суда других стран, – он прислонился к борту спиной и сложил крепкие руки на груди, кивая на мачты. – Притащил меня на корабль юнгой, так что я помню, что это такое, – морская бойня, – Даичи хмыкнул себе в бороду, на мгновение погружаясь в воспоминания, а потом качнул плечом в сторону носа корабля. – Сейчас мы ходим в море лишь за тем, чтобы прокормиться.

Тобирама задумчиво сощурился.

– А повстанцы? – поинтересовался он. – У них нет кораблей, чтобы нападать на вас?

Даичи бросил на него взгляд мельком.

– В нашей стране всего одна большая верфь – в Столице, – отозвался он с гордостью. – Маленьких верфей тоже хватает, но их производительности не хватит для постройки больших боевых кораблей, – Даичи с силой сжал крепкие кулаки. – В общем, этим крысам надо очень хорошо постараться, чтобы тягаться с нами на море, и они об этом знают.

– А прибрежные деревни? – спросил Тобирама.

Даичи раскидал локти по борту и хмыкнул с весёлой злостью.

– Воды у берегов скованы льдом, – напомнил он. – Бесшумно подплыть к прибрежным селениям у них попросту не получится.

Даичи был прав – они совершили двухдневный переход по вековым льдам, чтобы добраться до выхода в открытое море. К северному мысу спустились через дремучий горный перевал, до которого гнали упряжки с бесами в течение трёх дней, и вышли в укромную долину, стелящуюся к забитым льдами берегам. На побережье их ждала большая деревня на сваях, где жили моряки и рыбаки, – крепкие домишки, заиндевевшие мостки между ними, речные воды, то там, то здесь прорывающие толстый панцирь льда. Здесь они встретились с командой корабля и выступили к бухте, спрятанной между прибрежными скалами в двух днях пути к морю. Они шли прямо по льду, под которым, будто притаившиеся хищники, дышали суровые холодные воды, готовые прорвать древние льдины и поглотить каждого, кто ведёт себя слишком опрометчиво, ступая навстречу северным морям.

– Море как кошка – гуляет само по себе, – сказал Даичи напоследок. – Иногда нам везёт, – он расстегнул наручи и показал глубокий шрам, оставленный чьей-то могучей челюстью. – А иногда – нет.

Тобирама задумчиво покосился на него и всмотрелся в синие скалы, ледяным массивом тянущиеся к низким клубящимся тучам.

В тот раз Тэцуо не соврал – в совещательном центре Столицы, расположенном в самой высокой башне центральной крепости, их действительно ждало письмо из Конохи. Тобирама взял эмоции, раздирающие ему глотку, под контроль – потом, всё потом, – умылся ледяной водой и покинул лаборатории, плотно прикрыв за собой тяжёлые двери. У подножия лестницы в совещательный центр ждал Кай – его плечо было туго забинтовано, а лицо сохранило привычную холодность.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Кай, когда они поднимались по лестнице, и Тобирама только скупо кивнул.

– Легко отделались, – отозвался он и тряхнул головой.

Крепкие руки Изуны раздражающим зудом оседали на кончиках пальцев, а жесткость его рта давила на пересохшие губы – Тобирама приказал себе не думать об этом, а сосредоточиться на деле. С Изуной и тем, что только что произошло между ними – и вообще со всем, что произошло и происходит между ними, – он обязательно разберётся чуть позже.

Сейчас – не время.

В центре ждали Райдон, Рюичи, Сецуна и, конечно, Изуна – Тока наверняка латала царапины под руководством Рей, а та, в свою очередь, оставалась под бдительным контролем Юдая и его верного Хищника. Тэцуо решил помогать Тану с распределением спасённых людей, которых Фудо и другие ирьёнины подлечивали в госпитале, а Рицу упорхнула в лаборатории – умудрилась что-то найти в вылазке. Куда делся Хок, Тобирама, само собой, понятия не имел. Маленький неприметный сокол сидел у Изуны на предплечье – тот кормил птицу какими-то сухофруктами и ласково гладил между внимательных умных глаз. Свиток с письмом лежал у Райдона в руках – послание пришло через несколько часов от начала вылазки и, конечно, уже было расшифровано.

Коноха давала добро на переговоры.

– Сообщение шло так долго, потому что Хаширама просил аудиенции у даймё, – объяснил Сецуна, когда все собрались.

– Что говорит Совет? – спросил Тобирама, и Райдон протянул ему аккуратный свиток.

Размашистый почерк брата Тобирама узнал сразу же. Подпись Хаширамы подпирала неровная вязь Учихи и неразборчивые каракули Совета – всё опечатано чакрой и заверено в резиденции даймё. Тобирама довольно хмыкнул – Хаширама сделал всё, чтобы вытащить их отсюда с минимальным потерями и максимальной выгодой.

– Голоса Совета разделились, – отозвался Рюичи, складывая руки за спиной. – Потому Хаширама и решился обратиться к даймё.

– Что могло выйти нам боком, – сказал Тобирама, изучая послание. – Мы затеяли эту операцию без ведома властей и могли хорошенько за неё поплатиться, – он нахмурился, вчитываясь в широкие строчки. – Хаширама пошёл на большой риск.

– И выиграл, – улыбнулся Сецуна. – В этом вы с ним похожи.

Тобирама моргнул и поднял на Сецуну взгляд – тот выглядел расслабленным и слегка озорным. Тобирама изучил письмо ещё раз и повернулся к Райдону – тот тихо переговаривался с Каем.

– Даймё страны Огня совместно с хокаге приглашают вас на переговоры, – сказал Тобирама, протягивая свиток обратно. – Вы сможете ответить на приглашение?

Райдон сдержанно улыбнулся. В уголках его губ поселилась хроническая усталость, а под глазами залегли тёмные круги, что удивительным не было, – страна Льдов находилась в самом разгаре гражданской войны, и Райдону приходилось отрабатывать все часы в сутках, чтобы обеспечить людям, за которых он отвечал, как минимум безопасность. Тобирама бы лишний раз подумал, стоит ли оставлять страну в такое время, но Райдон был настроен решительно.

– Несомненно, – сказал он с воодушевлением. – Если ваши главы зовут нас на официальную встречу, мы не можем её игнорировать.

– Это не будет накладным? – подал голос Рюичи и кивнул в сторону полукруглого окна.

Райдон остановил его сдержанным жестом – поднял ладонь на уровень лица и ещё раз учтиво улыбнулся.

– Я понимаю, о чём вы хотите сказать, – он покачал головой. – Но я делаю это ради своих людей. Если у нас есть шанс – мы не имеем права его упустить.

Взгляд его был полон решимости – Тобирама обменялся с ним рукопожатиями и вежливо кинвнул в ответ. Они условились встретиться к полудню следующего дня, когда люди отойдут от вылазки и будут способны соображать на свежую голову. Некоторые детали требовали обсуждения – например, кто именно пойдёт на переговоры. Или как они будут добираться – путь через земли Ивагакуре им, само собой, был заказан, а вопрос имел первостепенное значение.

– У меня ещё остались вопросы, – сказал Тобирама, когда они закончили обсуждать письмо, и бросил пристальный взгляд на Кая.

Сецуна, стоящий почти у самого выхода, нахмурился, Рюичи кинул на Тобираму предостерегающий взгляд, а Изуна закатил глаза, будто хотел сказать: «Ну, конечно». Выглядел он откровенно плохо – белое как мел лицо, болезненно обострившиеся скулы, воспалённые веки. Изуну слегка потряхивало и время от времени он прижимал кулак ко рту, судорожно выкашливая воздух из лёгких. Тобираме пришлось заставить себя отвести от него взгляд и уставиться на Кая – тот повернулся к даймё, и Райдон понял по одному жесту.

– Ваши вопросы могут подождать до утра? – спросил он снисходительно.

Тобирама вздёрнул губу. Конечно, вопросы жгли ему виски как рой рассерженных ос, но он прекрасно понимал – ему нужен отдых. Да всем им – нужен.

– Конечно, – отозвался он скупо и сдержанно поклонился.

Когда они разошлись, Изуна поймал Тобираму у подножья лестницы – надавил ладонью на плечо и вжал в холодную стену. Тобирама оскалился, когда ощутил привычную горечь на языке, и раздражённо смахнул чужую руку с плеча. Даже с излишней яростью – буквально оттолкнул от себя, будто Изуна его грубо схватил и оттаскал за волосы. Изуна, впрочем, не обиделся. Даже не посмотрел на Тобираму – только вложил ему в ладонь смятый листок бумаги и, взмахнув хвостом чёрных волос, исчез за ближайшим поворотом. Тобирама проводил его узкую спину взглядом и осторожно, по каплям, выдохнул – грудь распирало обжигающим ощущением.

Изуна ничего ему не сказал и ничего не сделал – просто передал какое-то послание, которое не хотел показывать на людях. Злиться на Изуну сейчас было бессмысленно, но Тобирама злился. Пальцы Изуны, вложившие ему в ладонь бумагу, обожгли огнём, и Тобираме даже показалось, что он ощущает дыхание Изуны на собственной щеке.

Он тряхнул головой – глупости. Сейчас им следовало разобраться с письмом и переговорами, а уже потом – со всем остальным. То, что происходило между ним и Изуной, никак не должно было влиять на работу.

Никак.

Записку он развернул уже в своих покоях – свалил доспех у хранилища, стащил банлон через голову и уселся у разогретого камина. Клочок бумаги оказался небольшим и смятым, а написан был рукой Хаширамы – тот интересовался, как у Тобирамы обстоят дела и переживал о его здоровье. Стало понятно, почему Изуна пихнул ему записку тайком – вся почта проверялась специально обученными шиноби шифровального центра, либо самим даймё. Некоторые мысли, которыми Тобирама собирался поделиться с братом, он при даймё и его людях не озвучивал – было бы неплохо, не попади они им в руки и теперь. Писать ответ Тобирама начал незамедлительно – остановился, когда уже сжал кисть в руке. Посетила мысль, что, должно быть, сокол принёс Изуне такую же записку, только от Учихи. Тобирама повёл плечом – не важно – и поморщился. То, сколько сил он тратил, чтобы не думать об Изуне, его несказанно раздражало.

 _Действительно_ раздражало.

Спал Тобирама плохо, если не сказать ужасно – ворочался, озлобленный, вставал к окну, рассматривая огни спящей Столицы, и ложился снова. Ближе к утру не выдержал и сел разбирать накопившиеся дела – чертежи, планы, очерки. Под ладонь некстати попал свиток Изуны – Тобирама ожесточённо сжал его в руке и удержался, чтобы не швырнуть в камин. Маленькие языки пламени смотрели на него лениво и с обжигающей издёвкой – как…

Тобирама стиснул челюсти так крепко, что загудело в голове.

Как Изуна, подумал он.

Утром Тобирама битых двадцать минут держал голову в бочке с ледяной водой – Рюичи, попавший на его водные процедуры, осторожно уточнил:

– Всё в порядке?

Тобирама откинул влажные пряди со лба и обернулся к нему – нахмурился и коротко кивнул. Естественно, всё было в порядке – конечно, если не считать количества Изуны в его, Тобирамы, жизни.

Завтракать Тобирама не стал – кусок не лез в горло. Только опрокинул в себя внушительную чарку воды – во рту было чертовски сухо. Тока, наблюдающая за ним из-под упавших на лицо волос, насмешливо вскинула бровь.

– Ты что, успел вчера надраться? – она кивнула на огромную чарку у Тобирамы в руке. – Столько воды хлебать.

Тобирама посмотрел, как она убирает волосы в узел на затылке, и ничего не сказал – лучше бы он вчера надрался. Он оглянулся – Изуны в общем зале не было, и Сецуна утверждал, что ещё не видел его с утра.

– Спроси у Рей, – посоветовал он, разминая курительные травы между пальцами. – Он плохо выглядел, быть может, переночевал в госпитале.

Тобирама поморщился и пришёл к выводу, что себе дороже. Лучше, если они пока вообще не будут пересекаться без надобности: присутствовать на совещаниях и переговорах Изуне необязательно – он с самого начала выказал своё отношение к дипломатии, всецело отдав это непаханое поле Тобираме, – а в местах, где Изуна обитал, Тобирама почти не появлялся. Меньше встреч – меньше склок. Одно упоминание Изуны сейчас могло вызвать вспышку необоснованной злости, что говорить обо всём остальном. Не сталкиваются – и хорошо, решил Тобирама.

Сначала – дела.

На утреннее собрание Райдон собрал всех чиновников – Тобирама и Рюичи присоединились к обсуждению, когда оно уже было в самом разгаре. Райдон собирался отправиться на переговоры самостоятельно – неслыханное решение, чтобы даймё целой страны ехал на переговоры да ещё и в разгар гражданской войны. Тот держался строго и упрямо – решил, что будет присутствовать лично.

– Я отвечаю за это государство, – сказал он веско, когда конфликт приобрёл оглушительные масштабы. – И мне представлять его интересы.

Кто-то из чиновников возмутился:

– Это как минимум опасно! Путешествие в другую страну, когда оппозиция только и ждёт, когда вы оступитесь! – седой старик с удивительно смуглым для этой местности лицом возмущённо поджал губы. – В конце концов, у вас есть люди, обученные для ведения переговоров!

Зал поддержал его возгласами. Райдону пришлось подняться, чтобы его услышали.

– Я прекрасно понимаю ситуацию, – отозвался он жёстко. – Но и вы поймите: мы похитили и удерживали людей той страны, что сейчас идёт нам навстречу, силой, и они всё равно не отвернулись от нас, хотя риск был велик, – Райдон осмотрел собравшихся, и его взгляд остановился на сосредоточенном лице Тобирамы. – Будет лучше, если на переговоры я отправлюсь самостоятельно.

Тобирама поднялся со своего места – положил ладони на край вышитой карты и окинул внимательным взглядом весь зал. Собрание не сильно отличалось от заседаний Совета в Конохе – люди, начитавшиеся книжек, но никогда не стоявшие на передовой.

– Мы обеспечим безопасность вашему правителю на наших землях, – сказал он веско и поднял ладонь в доверительном жесте. – Даю слово.

Чиновники снова загудели – Райдон взглядом нашёл Тобираму и коротко ему кивнул. Тот ответил тем же, и они вернулись к обсуждению: решили, что вместе с даймё отправится элитный отряд эскорта, куда из личного отряда даймё войдёт Тан. Кая назначили заведовать правительственными делами – Тобирама давно приметил, что Райдон доверял Каю как себе, – Рицу оставалась помогать ему, Фудо зашивался в госпитале, а про Хока не было сказано ни слова. Мимо Тобирамы это, конечно, не прошло – он поймал внимательный взгляд Кая и вскинул бровь. Тот сложил руки за спиной и поджал губы – мол, не сейчас.

Вопрос о перемещении стоял ребром – как, если не через земли Ивагакуре. Ответ пришёл сам собой – оказалось, люди Райдона и не планировали посягать на границы страны Земли.

– Зима сейчас в самом разгаре, – сказал Даичи, склоняясь над картой, – тогда-то Тобирама его впервые и увидел. – Это значит, что погодные условия будут держать мореплавателей на суше, и у нас будет шанс проскользнуть по Южному проливу, не столкнувшись с военными кораблями Киригакуре.

– Погодные условия одинаковы для всех, – возразил один из чиновников, и Даичи хохотнул, сложив руки на груди.

– Они боятся бушующих ветров и лютых морозов, – сказал он важно, пригладив косы, сплетённые из длинной бороды. – Мы в них живём, – Даичи повернулся к Тобираме и кивнул ему. – Вы когда-нибудь ходили по морю?

За Тобираму ответил Рюичи.

– Нет, – сказал он боязливо, вжимая голову в плечи, а затем ткнул пальцем в Тобираму. – Но он любит рыбачить.

Даичи вскинул косматую бровь, окинул и Рюичи, и Тобираму оценивающим взглядом и громко расхохотался.

Выходить решили следующим же днём: бухта, откуда корабли отправлялись в плавание, лежала в трёх днях пути на север, ещё два дня оставляли на переход по скованным льдами морям.

– Почему так далеко? – поинтересовался Рюичи, когда Даичи объяснял им маршрут.

Тот указал обозначения на карте.

– Запад забит непроходимыми хребтами – там попросту нет спуска к морю, – пояснил он. – А восток слишком опасен, чтобы держать там бухту.

– Дикие животные, погодные условия, оппозиция, – добавил Кай. – Восток никогда не был гостеприимной областью нашей страны.

Собрание закончили только к вечеру. На побережье тут же выступил Даичи – собирать команду и готовить корабль к отплытию, – сообщение выслали несколькими часами ранее. Рюичи отправился на поиски Сецуны и Тэцуо, Тобирама посетил госпиталь и предупредил Току. Последнюю он застал в компании Рицу – Тока всё поняла по одному взгляду на сосредоточенное лицо Тобирамы и погладила Рицу по изуродованной шрамами ладони.

– Вот так всё хорошее и заканчивается, – сказала она и подмигнула.

Рицу пихнула её в плечо.

– У тебя ещё вся ночь впереди, – напомнила она, и Тобирама отметил, что таких интонаций в голосе Рицу никогда не слышал.

Он поспешил уйти туда, откуда пришёл, но Рицу окликнула его.

– Кай просил кое-что тебе передать, – сказала она. – Я оставила на твоём столе.

Тобирама нахмурился.

– Кай? – переспросил он. – Что именно?

Рицу озорно усмехнулась – её единственный глаз весело блестел.

– Найди и посмотри, – фыркнула она, но тут же взяла себя в руки. – На самом деле, я хотела бы обсудить это с тобой, действительно хотела, – Рицу подняла на него жёсткий взгляд. – Но это вопрос государственной важности – я не имею права голоса.

Тобирама моргнул и уставился на неё – пришлось собрать мысли в кучу, прежде чем его осенило.

– Хок, – сказал он твёрдо.

Рицу медленно кивнула.

– Хок, – согласилась она и покачала головой. – Только не спрашивай у меня ничего, иначе я нарушу приказ и всё тебе разболтаю.

Тобирама кивнул в ответ.

В лабораториях его действительно ждал свиток – Тобирама снял печать и обнаружил на собственном столе горы бумаг, чертежей и описаний экспериментов. Ему следовало готовиться к долгой дороге, но вместо этого он разжёг огонь в камине и закопался в документы. То, что он узнал, заставило его перечитать свитки ещё раз – он откинулся на спинку стула и убрал волосы со лба, проводя ладонями по лицу. Это были эксперименты – эксперименты над людьми.

Запечатывание биджу в человека, если быть точнее.

Тобирама изучил записи поверхностно, не углубляясь в подробности, но понял: чтобы разобраться, что к чему, потребуется не один месяц. Эксперименты были серьёзны и внушительны по своим масштабам и насчитывали не один десяток лет – в стране Льдов они велись уже очень и очень давно. Тобирама понятия не имел, кому в голову пришла идея не только ловить биджу, как мелкое зверьё на охоте, но и запечатывать их в последующем в человека, но такая практика казалась ему как минимум невозможной, а как максимум – опрометчивой.

Как можно контролировать что-то, что априори нельзя контролировать?

Огонь в камине догорал, когда двери в лабораторию открылись, – тугая фигура Кая буквально вплыла в полутёмный зал, похожая на зыбкую, дрожащую в пламени огня тень. Кай подошёл к столу – кончики его пальцев коснулись некоторых бумаг, взгляд осмотрел схемы и рисунки, а затем Кай вскинул голову, как если бы уже видел этот ужас и не хотел переживать его снова. Холодная маска на его лице словно дала крупную трещину.

– Хоку было двадцать, когда я его нашёл, – сказал Кай тихо, рассматривая тени, прыгающие по холодным стенам. – Повстанцы уничтожили его деревню, чтобы забрать с собой всех более-менее здоровых детей.

Тобирама вскинул бровь.

– Для экспериментов? – уточнил он.

Кай медленно кивнул.

– Да, – продолжил он. – Из сотни детей выжил только Хок. Они мучили его больше десяти лет: тренировали, истязали, подавляли, – Кай жёстко сжал губы. – После всего Хок превратился в живой сосуд: никаких эмоций, никаких воспоминаний, никаких желаний, ничего, – он покачал головой. – Мы потратили чертовски много времени, чтобы хотя бы научить его говорить.

Тобирама слушал Кая внимательно – тема была действительно болезненной, но безумно любопытной в качестве научного феномена. Тобираму часто обвиняли в чёрствости из-за прагматичного ума и исследовательских интересов, но даже он понимал весь кошмар подобных экспериментов, толку от которых – чуть меньше, чем никакого. Насколько Тобирама мог видеть, контролировать человека с запечатанным в нём биджу все ещё оставалось непосильной задачей, а неконтролируемый хвостатый зверь – всегда опасное явление для населения. Пока что минусы перекрывали для Тобирамы плюсы, но вопрос, конечно, требовал более тщательного изучения.

– Сейчас вы можете его контролировать? – уточнил Тобирама, и Кай покачал головой.

– Мы не можем использовать его для тех целей, для которых он создавался. В форме биджу он почти не различает, кто свой, а кто враг, лишь в самых редких случаях, когда хочет защитить что-то, что ему дорого, – Кай сложил руки за спиной и кивнул Тобираме. – Он забрал вас с Изуной из ловушки, потому что я попросил.

Тобирама кивнул.

– Куда он ушёл потом?

Кай прикрыл глаза и пожал плечами – изуродованные губы дёрнулись в некое подобие улыбки.

– Не знаю, – отозвался он честно. – Хок всегда приходит и уходит, когда и как считает нужным. Должно быть, нам повезло, что он вернулся в Столицу именно сейчас.

Тобирама неопределённо хмыкнул.

– Мы вообще баловни судьбы.

Кай легко усмехнулся.

– Не перестаю удивляться, – он окинул взглядом документы, лежащие на столе. – Ты понимаешь, что мы не можем дать тебе эти бумаги с собой?

Тобирама внимательно посмотрел на него. Естественно, он понимал, что влез носом в государственную тайну, но с другой стороны – эту тайну Тобираме открыли с позволения даймё, должно быть, в качестве извинений или в благодарность.

– Понимаю, – отозвался Тобирама.

Кай твёрдо кивнул и, развернувшись, отошёл к дверям. Когда он покидал лаборатории, то обернулся.

– До рассвета не так долго, – сказал он задумчиво. – Но никто не отберёт у тебя записи, если ты решишь их сделать.

Тобирама заметил, как Кай усмехается, – весьма необычное явление на его всегда холодном и собранном лице. Тобирама хмыкнул – складывать простые числа он умел очень хорошо.

Вещи он собирал впопыхах – проверил содержимое хранилища, собрал поясные сумки и пристегнул пластины доспеха к бёдрам и плечам. Прежде чем покинуть город, он проверил остальных и наведался к Рицу – та смерила его оценивающим взглядом и заговорщически кивнула.

– Узнал, что хотел? – поинтересовалась она, складывая руки на груди.

Тобирама вскинул бровь.

– Тебе нельзя об этом говорить, – напомнил он как бы между делом, но Рицу только высокомерно фыркнула.

– Я и не говорю, – она хитро улыбнулась. – Но ты можешь, – Рицу прищурилась. – Можешь, не знаю, поделиться со мной умозаключениями, например.

Тобирама осмотрел её с ног до головы – улыбка у Рицу на губах была предвкушающей и озорной. Тобирама не стал отказываться от возможности узнать что-то полезное – тема казалась ему весьма интересной, несмотря на определённые табу и нюансы. По крайней мере, изучения она точно стоила.

Выходили на рассвете – провожать делегацию даймё пришёл если не весь город, то большая его часть. Кто-то забрался на стены, кто-то глазел из смотровых башен, кто-то лез на крыши домов и верхние ярусы – люди толкались и гудели, провожая правителя в долгое и опасное путешествие. Перед отходом Райдон выступил с речью – о единстве, силе духа и будущем, которое каждый строит собственными руками. Он говорил правильные вещи, и его мысли, обличённые в нужные слова, достигали своей цели – народ слушал, затаив дыхание, а потом желал своему даймё счастливого пути. Все надеялись, что этот поход сможет изменить ход событий – позволит стране выбраться из войны, изоляции и разрухи. Даст долгожданную надежду – надежду на спокойную размеренную жизнь.

Прежде чем покинуть Столицу, Тобирама окинул её последним взглядом – ледяные стены, низкое серое небо, мёртвые скалы и лютая метель высоко над головой. Он так много времени провёл в чужой стране, что уже забыл, как выглядит солнце, прозрачная вода в реке и сочная листва на летних деревьях, – хотелось ступить на родную землю и вдохнуть раскалённый воздух жаркого полудня. Тобирама оглянулся на своих людей – Тэцуо с нетерпением тащил Тана к воротам, Юдай держал Хищника у ноги, пока Рей осматривала его лапу, Сецуна и Рюичи тихо переговаривались, рассматривая глазеющий на них народ, а Тока сердечно прощалась с Рицу, отойдя чуть в сторону от общей процессии. Тобирама толкнул язык по нёбу и прищурился – привычная горечь саднила рот, но Изуну Тобирама не увидел. Пришлось присмотреться: Изуна разговаривал с Каем почти у самых ворот – они о чём-то смеялись, и Изуна выглядел удивительно лёгким, будто непринуждённый разговора ужасно быстро поднимал ему настроение. Мысль, ужалившая Тобираму за ухом, ему не понравилась – она была…

Глупой.

Тобирама подумал, что с ним Изуна никогда не был таким открытым, – только насмешки, колкости и зудящая в груди враждебность. Если улыбки, то хищный оскал, если взгляд в глаза, то с ненавистью, если разговор, то всегда спор до хрипоты или разбитого лица. Изуна никогда не был скупым: если злился, то со всей силы, если смеялся, то от души. Будь то друг или враг, будь то даже Тобирама, с которым их связало так много, что становилось не смешно. Шутки кончились, подумал Тобирама и отвернулся. Приходилось мириться с вещами, с которыми никогда не хотелось иметь дел – но так, судя по всему, вышло.

Тобирама поморщился – да сколько же можно.

Кай поймал его перед самым выходом – оставил Изуну и нарисовался у Тобирамы под носом. Протянул руку, сдержанно улыбнулся и вежливо кивнул.

– Спасибо за помощь, – сказал он просто.

Тобирама неопределённо хмыкнул.

– Сначала дела следует сделать, – подсказал он. – А уже потом – благодарить за них.

Кай беззлобно усмехнулся – Тобирама ощутил, как в ладонь падает маленький запечатанный свиток.

– Ты хороший человек, – сказал Кай напоследок и кивнул на их сцепленные ладони. – Изуна просил узнать меня кое-что о некоем свитке, – усмешка Кая стала более заговорщической. – Надеюсь, это не выйдет нашей стране боком.

Тобирама поднял на него взгляд и ухмыльнулся в ответ.

– Не думаю, – заверил он.

Кай снисходительно склонил голову.

– Будем надеяться, – отозвался он и разжал руку. – Счастливого пути.

Тобирама кивнул в ответ – ему и всей Столице у него за спиной.

Пора было возвращаться домой.

До побережья добрались без лишних злоключений – в дороге делегацию даймё сопровождали отряды вышколенных шиноби и несколько высоких чинов. Использовали упряжки – бесы взрывали снег мощными лапами и стремительно неслись сквозь тяжёлый стылый воздух. В прибрежной деревне делегацию встречали со всеми почестями – конечно, лишним временем никто не располагал, поэтому выдвигаться в море решили как можно быстрее. На корабле, полностью готовом к выходу из бухты, их ждал Даичи с командой – залив покинули без лишнего шума и почти сразу же попали в бушующий шторм, выкинувший судно в тихий, безмолвный пролив, где оно дрейфовало чуть меньше суток. Им оставалось лишь минуть южную границу, обогнуть водную зону Ивагакуре и выйти к берегам страны Водоворотов, с которой у Конохи сложились доверительные отношения. Хаширама предупредил старейшин Узушио о скором визите иностранной делегации и получил разрешение на высадку людей Конохи и их гостей у берегов Узушио.

– Даже не верится, что скоро мы снова будем дома, – сказал Сецуна, когда они вырвались из ловушки морского шторма.

Зелёный Рюичи, склонившийся над бортом, бросил на него недовольный взгляд.

– Если выживем, – буркнул он и стиснул челюсти, вцепляясь пальцами в край борта.

Сецуна лишь ободряюще похлопал его по спине.

– Ничего, и на твоей улице будет праздник, – поддержал Сецуна, и Рюичи попытался оскалиться на него, но лишь зажал рот ладонью и склонился над гладкими водами.

Судя по всему, он больше всех хотел попасть домой как можно скорее.

Во время плавания Тобирама много думал – ходил вдоль борта и подводил соответствующие итоги. Анализировал ситуацию, вспоминал особенности путешествия, оценивал собственных действия и попавшиеся на пути препятствия, прикидывал возможные исходы переговоров. Получалось у него прекрасно, если бы не одно но, которое наполняло его голову воздушным туманом, что игриво наползает на непроходимые топи и ждёт, когда путник оступится. Судя по всему, Тобирама уже оступился, потому что в своих размышлениях (вместо того, чтобы, чёрт возьми, думать о насущных вещах), он обращался к Изуне – больше потому, что тот занимал одно из ведущих мест в их общем сумасбродном путешествии. Тобирама гнал эти мысли – мысли об Изуне, – от себя, хотя бы потому, что Изуна и так несказанно раздражал, чтобы ещё и думать о нём лишний раз. Конечно, Тобирама хотел бы убедить себя, что всё в порядке, но ничего в порядке, само собой, не было.

Пришлось признать, что он думал об Изуне слишком много – тот попросту поселился в его мыслях, налог не платил и съезжать не собирался. Тобирама думал о нём, когда видел и не видел, думал, когда засыпал и просыпался, думал, когда разговаривал с кем-нибудь или оставался один на один с самим собой. Изуны оказалось много в путешествии, которое они с Тобирамой совершили, оказалось много в жизни Тобирамы и оказалось слишком много, чтобы закрыть на него глаза. Об Изуне Тобирама думал постоянно – и к этому пора было привыкать. Как и ко всему остальному, что было между ними двумя. К едкой ненависти, горячей ярости, колкому смеху и обжигающему взгляду. К пониманию с одного взгляда и жеста, к обоюдной зацикленности и общему прошлому, из которого рождалось, к слову, новое будущее. К выходкам Изуны, к его острому языку и к его потенциальной способности выводить Тобираму из себя по щелчку пальцев. К ураганам между ними. К зыбкой стабильности. К разговорам за партией сёги и тяжёлым переглядываниям за общим столом. К их ярким спаррингам, осторожному доверию в бою и к тому, что между ними было.

Тобирама осёкся – споткнулся на слове. Давай, говори, велел он себе и гулко выдохнул.

К тому, что они переспали в том проклятом убежище посреди лютой метели, и что у Тобирамы так и не получилось выбросить этот факт из головы. Он помнил всё – румянец у Изуны на щеках, тихий смех, гибкую шею с острыми ключицами в вырезе косодэ. То, как Изуна пересыпал фишки из ладони в ладонь, и то, как он заглядывал Тобираме в лицо, когда дрочил ему, сидя у затухающего камина. То, как Изуна закидывал хвост волос за спину и смотрел так легко, непринуждённо и внимательно, закутываясь в мантию небрежного озорства. Отрицать, что у него была проблема, Тобирама больше не мог – эти мысли занимали слишком много времени и мешали думать о работе. Отрицать, что этой проблемой оказался Изуна, Тобирама не мог тоже.

Только стиснуть челюсти и смириться.

Воплотить такую идею в жизнь оказалось непосильной задачей – хотя бы потому, что у Изуны мастерски получалось выводить Тобираму из себя, ничего при этом толком не делая. Места на корабле, само собой, было немного, а уйти куда-нибудь за горные хребты, естественно, не получалось. Тобирама пересекался с Изуной постоянно – на палубе, в каютах, даже в вороньем гнезде, куда Тобирама залез, чтобы проветрить голову и отвлечься от роя рассерженных ос, на который в последнее время был похож поток его хаотичных мыслей. Ему следовало думать о переговорах и Конохе, но он опрометчиво думал об Изуне – о том, как тот выглядел, чем тот жил и что он из себя представлял. Тобирама так не циклился даже на самых интересных экспериментах – ему просто необходим был глоток свежего воздуха.

В вороньем гнезде сидел Изуна – медитировал, разложив аптечку у колен, и Тобирама только озлобленно чертыхнулся, когда привычная горечь вязкими каплями растеклась по языку. Изуна тоже его заметил – приоткрыл один глаз, поморщился и неприятно ухмыльнулся.

– Ищи другое место, чтобы обессилено скалиться, – посоветовал он с насмешкой, и кулаки у Тобирамы сами собой сжались до натужного скрипа.

– Ты договоришься и будешь соскребать себя с палубы, – процедил он сквозь зубы.

Изуна только зло усмехнулся, но тут же зашипел и поморщился. Моргнул, болезненно прищурившись, и коснулся пальцами бледных век. Тобирама нахмурился – насколько он знал, за последние несколько суток Изуна не использовал глаза в том объёме, чтобы быть слепцом сейчас. Шторм они переждали в каютах, вооружённых конфликтов на корабле не случалось, а применение простого шарингана никогда не вызывало похожих симптомов ни у Изуны, ни у других представителей клана. То, что происходило с Изуной теперь, вне применения мангекё, имело только одно объяснение – Тобирама постоянно напоминал себе, что здоровье и решения Изуны не его, Тобирамы, дело, но всё равно думал об этом. Так получалось раз за разом и год за годом.

Всегда.

– Твои глаза, – начал Тобирама и перемахнул в воронье гнездо.

Изуна насупился – лицо его сломалось в недовольном оскале, скулы болезненно обострились, сухие губы превратились в две тонкие полоски. Некстати вспомнилось, как эти губы разрывали Тобираме рот, – тот качнул головой и сел напротив Изуны.

Изуна не оценил.

– Чего тебе ещё? – огрызнулся он, сжимая пальцы на собственном колене. – Я уже рассказал тебе о глазах всё, что знал сам.

Тобирама раздражённо фыркнул.

– Ничего подобного, – возразил он. – То, что с тобой происходит, наглядное тому доказательство.

Изуна нахмурился и зашипел – должно быть, боль, распирающая его глазницы, хищной птицей вгрызлась ещё и в затылок.

– Что со мной происходит? – выплюнул Изуна с неприязнью. – Какое тебе вообще дело до того, что со мной происходит?

Тобирама недовольно цокнул языком.

– Мне нет никакого дела… – начал он, но осёкся.

Если бы ему не было дела, он бы спустился из вороньего гнезда обратно – искать другое место, чтобы спокойно подумать, – но он остался. Увидел болезненный взгляд Изуны, его напряжённые плечи, стиснутые на коленях пальцы, разложенную у ног аптечку – и остался. Существовали вещи, принять которые оказалось очень и очень сложно, – впрочем, Тобирама всегда шёл до конца.

– Я хочу знать, какой удар по организму наносит твой мангекё, – сказал Тобирама с неприязнью. – Меня не волнуют техники, хотя, конечно, врага нужно знать в лицо, – он оскалился, когда Изуна натянуто усмехнулся в ответ. – Меня интересует, сколько времени у тебя есть в запасе.

Изуна нахмурился – видно было, что он размышляет, стоит ли продолжать разговор или нет.

– В запасе до чего? – спросил он наконец.

Тобирама повёл плечом.

– До того, как ты ослепнешь, – бросил он мрачно. – Или до того, как ты выкашляешь собственные лёгкие, – Тобирама сложил руки на груди и раскрыл грудь, ощущая, как каменеют плечи. – Или до того, как умрёшь.

Слова ударили Изуну наотмашь – он вскинулся и стиснул челюсти так крепко, что заходили желваки. Злость в его больных глазах была такой чистой и густой, что её можно было пить по каплям, как вязкий сахарный сироп.

– Ты такой заботливый, – процедил Изуна сквозь зубы. – Просто удивительно.

– Это не забота, – огрызнулся Тобирама. – Ты не один в вашем клане: если вы ни черта не знаете про мангекё, почему бы не выяснить и не предупредить последствия? Помочь последующим поколениям избежать твоих ошибок? Не лучше ли знать врага в лицо, чем тыкаться по углам слепым зверьём?

Изуна поджал губы – так жёстко, что Тобираме на мгновение показалось, будто они и вовсе исчезли с бледного, осунувшегося лица. Взгляд больных глаз обжёг – сеть лопнувших сосудов вокруг черной радужки придавала Изуне привычно безумный вид. А ещё – будто рисовала под его веками нестерпимой болью и глухим отчаянием. Изуна открыл рот – то, что он сказал, заставило Тобираму осоловело моргнуть.

Раз, второй.

– А что я, по-твоему, всё это время делаю? – спросил он тихо.

Тобирама сложил простые цифры – вскинул голову и уставился на Изуну во все глаза. Язык в пересохшем рту не ворочался, как если бы Тобирама хорошенько выпил накануне, но Изуне не нужно было слышать, что Тобирама собирался ему сообщить.

Изуна всё прекрасно понимал.

– Да, давай, – кивнул он. – Скажи, что я опрометчив, безответственен, и что я испортил нам всю миссию.

Тобирама многое хотел ему сказать – наверное, он никому в жизни не хотел сообщить столько слов, сколько он хотел отсыпать Изуне. Плохих, хороших и нейтральных – как же сильно Изуна выводил Тобираму из себя. Как же сильно они друг в друга вцепились.

Как сильно Тобирама его…

Додумать он не успел – снизу донеслись возмущённые вскрики и топот тяжёлых ног. Тобирама услышал весёлый смех Юдая, громогласный бас Тана и грубый голос Даичи.

– Лови его, пока канаты не погрыз!

Тобирама нахмурился, встречаясь взглядом с Изуной, и они оба перегнулись через ограждение, всматриваясь в локальный хаос, происходящий на палубе. Разобраться в телодвижениях и окриках не представлялось возможным, поэтому Тобирама спрыгнул сначала на мачту, а затем приземлился рядом с Сецуной – тот расслабленно курил кисэру, облокотившись о борт, и со снисходительным весельем смотрел на беготню, развернувшуюся посреди палубы.

– Что случилось? – спросил Тобирама, смотря, как Тэцуо и Юдай пригибаются, словно хищники, готовые к прыжку.

Сецуна медленно выдохнул дым в холодный воздух.

– На корабле гости, – усмехнулся он.

Тобирама нахмурился и смерил его оценивающим взглядом – Сецуна не был похож на шутника, хотя вещи, которые он говорил, частенько получались похожими на очень сложные шутки для избранных. Тобирама оставил его вальяжно раскуривать кисэру и двинулся в гущу событий – подвинул нескольких моряков плечом и вышел к центру импровизированного круга из любопытствующих людей. Осмотрелся, глянул на Тана, хохочущего в первых рядах, и проследил за его смеющимся взглядом. По щеке мягко хлопнул порыв ледяного ветра, и Тобирама снисходительно фыркнул.

Вот ведь глупый.

Посреди кольца людей на корточках сидели Юдай и Тэцуо – оба задорно посмеивались и тянули руки к незваному гостю. Даичи, возвышающийся над ними, возмущённо упирал кулаки в бока и сверлил взглядом причину такого шума – та в свою очередь хитро оглядывалась, готовая прыгнуть в любой зазор, который сможет отыскать в плотном кольце любопытствующих людей.

– Как он пробрался на корабль? – спросил Тобирама, рассматривая маленького беса, вызвавшего такой ажиотаж.

Даичи пихнул Юдая в затылок – тот упал на колени и возмущённо вскинулся.

– Эй! – оскалился он, показывая внушительные клыки, но Даичи его кровожадная челюсть нисколько не впечатлила.

– Так вот этот, небось, притащил, – хмыкнул он и сложил крепкие руки на груди.

Юдай вскочил на ноги – бесёнок от подобного движения дёрнулся в сторону и чуть не попал в руки Тэцуо, но вовремя увернулся и замер, исследуя оставшиеся пути к отступлению.

– То, что я работаю в паре с Хищником, не означает, что я буду втихую тащить с собой всю живность, какую только смогу увидеть, – возмутился он.

Тэцуо обернулся к нему.

– Ну, я бы поспорил, – заявил он с сомнением, и Юдай даже подпрыгнул, полный праведного гнева.

– Ты что же – тоже думаешь, что это я украл мелкого? – он стиснул пальцы в кулаки и разъяренно задышал, осматривая Тэцуо уязвлённым взглядом.

Тот не повёлся – только расхохотался и поманил бесёнка к себе. Небось, вспомнил про шаринган, в использовании которого его в шутку обвиняли как-то раз, и решил отыграться. Тобирама покачал головой и закатил глаза – мальчишки.

– Вряд ли Юдай его выкрал, – сказала Тока, вставая рядом с Тобирамой, – когда началось веселье, она дремала в каюте, и громкий шум, разорвавший тишину мёртвых скал, выгнал её на палубу. – Думаю, бесёнок попросту увязался за ним.

– Ну, за таким видным парнем грех не увязаться, – рассмеялся Тан, и Юдай одарил его гневным взглядом.

– Я никого не крал, – повторил он агрессивно. – Я прекрасно знаю, что бесы плохо чувствуют себя в более тёплом климате, и никогда бы не подверг ни одного из них такой опасности.

Тэцуо, пытающийся приманить бесёнка к себе, снова обернулся к Юдаю.

– Эй, я же пошутил, – позвал он, и Юдай демонстративно фыркнул, важно сложив руки на груди.

– Ты так дошутишься, я тебя за борт выкину, – обиделся Юдай. – Или Хищника на тебя натравлю. Кража, между прочим, очень серьёзное преступление, а тем более – кража у людей, на корабле которых мы сейчас находимся, – Юдай совсем расстроился и кивнул в сторону. – Вон, даже даймё на тебя с укоризной смотрит.

Тэцуо обернулся и даже как-то стушевался. Райдон действительно смотрел на них, облокотившись об ограждение на верхней палубе, но укоризны в его взгляде, конечно, не было – скорее, он наблюдал за представлением с каким-то тёплым отеческим снисхождением. Даичи, с возмущением рассматривающий шустрого бесёнка, вскинул голову, обращаясь к Райдону.

– Господин даймё, – позвал он, и тот кивнул, показывая, что слушает. – Что будем делать?

Райдон чуть склонил голову на бок, задумавшись. Затем удобнее положил локти на ограждение и скрестил запястья, позволяя кистям расслабленно висеть в воздухе.

– Господин Инузука, – обратился он к Юдаю, и тот снова подпрыгнул от неожиданности. – Вы занимались с нашими животными достаточно времени, чтобы хорошо их изучить, – Райдон указал на бесёнка, ловко уходящего от загребущих рук Тэцуо. – Этот бес сможет существовать в условиях вашей страны хотя бы небольшой промежуток времени, до тех пор, пока мы не отправимся обратно?

Юдай поджал губы, задумавшись.

– В целом, он ещё слишком мал, и адаптируется намного быстрее, чем более взрослые особи, – отозвался он с расстановкой и бросил взгляд на малыша. – Думаю, что какое-то время он будет чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, но потом привыкнет.

Райдон задумчиво кивнул и повёл плечом.

– Вы сможете за ним присмотреть?

Юдай демонстративно фыркнул, но затем вспомнил, с кем он разговаривает, и вежливо поклонился.

– Конечно! – сказал он горячо. – Почту за честь.

Райдон сдержанно улыбнулся и обратился к капитану – тот наблюдал за разговором, недовольно прищурившись.

– Даичи, будь добр, прими на борт ещё одного мореплавателя, – попросил Райдон, и Даичи недовольно всплеснул руками.

– Ну, конечно, мало нам огромной псины, скачущей по палубе денно и нощно, давайте ещё мелкую псину возьмём, чтобы им вдвоём не скучно было, – фыркнул он.

Юдай набычился.

– Эй! – окликнул он возмущённо. – Ты кого псиной назвал?

– Псину твою, – отозвался Даичи невозмутимо, и Юдай сделал к нему тяжёлый предупреждающий шаг.

– Полегче на поворотах, – посоветовал Юдай. – Хищник – моя семья, и я никому не позволю его обижать.

Даичи вскинул косматую бровь.

– А корабль – мой дом, и я никому не позволю его драть.

Они с Юдаем уткнулись друг в друга лбами – Тан повернулся к Даичи, чтобы вовремя перехватить его, Тобирама же шагнул к Юдаю, но Рей успела опередить их всех. Встала между спорящими мужчинами, положила ладонь Юдаю на грудь и повернулась к капитану.

– Простите, господин, – сказала она, коротко поклонившись. – Мы никогда не ходили по морю, поэтому чувствуем себя слегка не по себе, – Рей мягко улыбнулась. – Хищник тоже очень боится, но мы с Юдаем присмотрим и за ним, и за бесёнком, обещаю.

Даичи смерил её оценивающим взглядом, а затем закатил глаза и вскинул руки к низкому небу.

– Ты заливаешь мне в уши свои медовые речи, госпожа, – выдохнул он и тряхнул головой. – Ладно, – сказал он ворчливо. – Пусть остаётся, не за борт же его выкидывать, – Даичи ткнул пальцем в сторону Юдая и пригрозил. – Только следи, чтобы эти животные никого не погрызли, – он внимательно прищурился. – И ничего не сломали.

Юдай высокомерно фыркнул.

– Уж постараюсь, – отозвался он с неприязнью, но тут же прикусил язык, стоило Рей аккуратно схватить его за отвороты кожаной куртки, подбитой мехом.

Пока они спорили, что делать с незваным гостем, Тэцуо умудрился поймать бесёнка – теперь тот сидел у Тэцуо на руках и лениво облизывался, пряча одну из передних лап под мягким брюхом.

– Мне кажется, он поранился, пока скакал тут, как бешеный, – сказал Тэцуо и почесал животное между ушами.

Юдай забрал бесёнка, положил на сгиб локтя и осторожно осмотрел повреждённую лапку. Затем поднял взгляд на Рей.

– Поможешь? – попросил он, и Рей мягко ему улыбнулась.

– Конечно.

На том и порешили. Райдон, наблюдающий за спектаклем, вернулся на нос корабля, толпа разошлась, а Юдай и Рей отнесли бесёнка к Хищнику, чтобы малыш мог отдохнуть после всех злоключений, что с ним произошли. Тобирама размялся плечи, прикидывая, куда податься, и задрал голову, рассматривая низкие серые тучи, – взгляд его коснулся острых мачт и зацепился за ворох чёрных волос Изуны, ниспадающих с крепкого плеча. Изуна так и сидел в вороньем гнезде, смотря на мир больными глазами, и когда они с Тобирамой пересеклись взглядами, насмешливо фыркнул, вздёрнув верхнюю губу. Тобирама оскалился ему в ответ и резко отвернулся – так резко, что заболела шея.

Куда не посмотришь – везде Изуна.

К южным хребтам корабль вышел спустя двое суток – открытое море встретило их попутным ветром и чистым горизонтом. Тобирама ощутил, как стылый воздух мелкими обрывками остаётся позади, толкая лицом в солёную морскую свежесть, – будто очень долгая зима, наконец, уходит, уступая место густой и пьянящей весне.

– Словно долго спал, а теперь, наконец, очнулся, – сказала Тока как-то раз, когда они стояли у борта, рассматривая далёкие хребты страны Земли, оставшиеся на востоке.

– Скучала по дому? – поинтересовался Тобирама.

Он изучал горизонт – после низких стылых туч серое морское небо, иногда посматривающее на беспокойные воды ярко-синими глазами, казалось ему чем-то удивительно прекрасным. Тобирама никогда не считал себя ценителем какой бы то ни было красоты, но даже у него в груди замерло, когда они впервые увидели заходящее солнце, тусклым бронзовым шаром упавшее в бесконечную водную гладь далеко-далеко на западе.

Тока усмехнулась, складывая ладони на гладкий изгиб борта.

– Конечно, – сказала она тихо. – Я так давно не видела солнца, дождя и деревьев, – Тока шумно выдохнула и выпрямила спину. – Мы провели неплохие полгода, но дом есть дом.

Тобирама бросил на неё внимательный взгляд и коротко ухмыльнулся – с Токой он действительно был согласен.

Они обогнули воды Ивагакуре без лишнего шума – Даичи старался идти отдалёнными маршрутами, избегая торговых путей и мест китового промысла. Долгое время они дрейфовали в открытом море, а затем взяли курс на страну Водоворотов – чем ближе их гнало к берегу, тем теплее становился воздух, и тем легче было дышать полной грудью. Сецуна практически не уходил в каюты, ночуя прямо под звёздным небом, Юдай и Рей частенько сидели вечерами на палубе, играясь с бесёнком в тени спящего Хищника, Тэцуо устраивал шутливые спарринги со всеми желающими, а Тока выступала в этих поединках за строгого, но справедливого судью. Даже Рюичи оторвался от созерцания волн, бьющих о борт корабля, – передвигался по палубе в компании Сецуны или Тобирамы и даже мог употреблять что-то кроме воды и сушёного хлеба. Каждый понимал, что ещё немного, и они будут дома, – столь бесхитростное ощущение заставляло смеяться и дышать полной грудью. Тока была права – будто очнулся от очень долгого сна.

Ближе к стране Водоворотов воздух стал чище и свежее – окончательно исчезла стылость, сковавшая плечи вековыми льдами. Небо практически постоянно было безоблачным и висело бескрайним полотном высоко над головой – яркое солнце рассыпалось золотыми бликами в синих волнах, и его тёплые лучи лизали осунувшиеся бледные лица, прячущиеся в тени остроконечных матч. На палубу вываливались все, кому не лень, – кроме Изуны. Тобирама заметил его отсутствие случайно – просто ощутил знакомую горечь на языке, но никого не увидел. Изуна целые дни проводил в каюте или вороньем гнезде, а когда появлялся на палубе, то всегда прикрывал глаза ладонью и старался уйти от яркого солнца как можно быстрее. Тобирама знал, что Изуна обращался к Рей, – поймал её как-то утром и схватил за локоть.

Спросил сразу:

– Что с глазами Изуны?

Но Рей только покачала головой.

– Я никогда с таким не сталкивалась, – призналась она. – Господин Изуна медленно теряет зрение, но это далеко не самое страшное, что может с ним произойти.

Тобирама нахмурился – вспомнил, как страшно кашлял Изуна, стирая собственную кровь с ладоней.

– Расскажи мне об этом, – велел Тобирама. – Расскажи всё, что знаешь.

Рей тяжело вздохнула и, обхватив себя за локти, упрямо кивнула. Она была наблюдательной и умела анализировать собственные наблюдения – её выводы пересекались с выводами Тобирамы и рисовали вполне себе закономерную картину. Конечно, Изуна не умирал – но сокращал себе жизнь такими темпами, будто стремился лечь в гроб как можно раньше. Его самонадеянность Тобираму раздражала – если Изуна так хотел скопытиться, мог сделать это ещё в тот раз, когда получил от Тобирамы меч под рёбра. Его эксперименты с собственными глазами Тобираму также не воодушевляли – нашёлся экспериментатор, скажет тоже.

– Я боюсь, что когда мы вернёмся, он перестанет лечиться, – сказала Рей напоследок. – Не захочет разбираться, что нужно его глазам, чтобы оттянуть момент, когда они перестанут видеть.

Тобирама скупо кивнул – его тоже интересовал этот вопрос.

– Я с ним поговорю, – отозвался он.

Рей посмотрела на него с сомнением, будто хотела сказать, что Изуна с трудом слушался старшего брата, если на то не было веских причин, с чего бы ему слушать Тобираму, с которым у них сложились отношения, полные яркой и разъедающей неприязни? Выпад был хорошим, Тобирама бы даже сказал, что справедливым, но он точно знал – если Изуну не схватить за волосы и насильно не притащить медикам на растерзание, он действительно ослепнет и ослепнет в самое ближайшее время. Тобирама мог бы спросить у себя, в чём выгода лично для него, – с чего бы ему трясти Изуну с проклятым додзюцу, – но он не стал себя об этом спрашивать. Просто потому, что боялся узнать ответ, – не отговорки про будущие поколения, которые не должны повторять ошибок предыдущих. Не отмазки про то, что Изуна – глава разведки, и что потерять такого бойца как потерять целую армию разведчиков, а ответ. Тот самый, единственный и правильный. Ответ, который Тобирама не хотел знать, потому что впервые действительно мог принять вещи, которые следовало принять и с которыми следовало смириться.

Но он не мог _понять_ , почему должен был их принимать.

Почему он _хотел_ их принимать.

Изуна ему в подобного рода размышлениях, естественно, не помогал – крутился на краю сознания тонким шлейфом горького дыма и преследовал Тобираму что наяву, что во снах. Засыпая, Тобирама часто погружался в дрёму, сквозь которую прорывались отрывки воспоминаний: общая ноша, бесконечные споры, глухое раздражение, яркая ненависть, горячая кровь на губах и кулаках. Тобирама был бы последним лжецом, если бы сказал, что не хотел думать – об Изуне, о том, что их связало и о том, что произошло с ними и между ними. Наваждение поймало его в хитрую, безжалостную ловушку, и Тобирама совершенно упустил момент, когда глухая крышка захлопнулась прямо над головой. Ему казалось, что он знал, как должна была называться его патологическая зацикленность на Изуне, но он её, конечно, никогда бы так не назвал.

Это было смешно и глупо.

Тобирама бы никогда не назвал отношения между ними таким словом, как…

Тобирама тряхнул головой и хлопнул ладонью по гладкой линии борта.

– Нет, – сказал он себе самому.

Звёзды смотрели на него мерцающими глазами – то чёрными угольками, то грозовыми тучами, то всполохом яркого огня. После всего, что произошло, после всего, что они с Изуной сказали друг другу и сделали друг для друга, после всех смертельных обид и иссушающей ненависти, говорить нечто подобное было поистине глупо. Между людьми так не происходит.

Тобирама стиснул борт в пальцах.

Он не вл…

Голос Изуны хлестанул его по щеке – Тобирама рывком обернулся и не ударил Изуну в челюсть лишь потому, что обладал действительно быстрыми рефлексами.

– Ты сейчас из корабля целый кусок вырвешь, и Даичи высадит тебя прямо здесь, несмотря на твоё положение в обществе, – сообщил Изуна доверительно и нахмурился, всматриваясь в сосредоточенное лицо Тобирамы.

Тот смерил Изуну хмурым взглядом – чуть прищуренные глаза, болезненно обострившиеся скулы, напряжённые плечи, спящий бесёнок на руках. Тихая ночь окутала их спокойными чёрными водами, и Тобираме понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что на палубе они остались вдвоём.

Как много всего происходило, когда они оставались вдвоём.

Тобирама выкинул мысль из головы и недовольно кивнул.

– Чего тебе? – проворчал он, и Изуна только демонстративно фыркнул.

– И тебе доброй ночи, – отозвался он невозмутимо и прислонился бедром к борту.

Бесёнок на его руках уютно завозился и засопел – Юдай назвал его Мелким и отдал на воспитание Хищнику. Тобирама уже пересекался с ним – именно этот малыш прыгнул ему на руки, когда Тобирама пришёл к Юдаю в питомник, чтобы поговорить о Рей. Бесёнок был маленьким, белым и с пятном рыжеватой шерсти на острой мордочке. А ещё о, видимо, запомнил Тобираму, потому что прыгнул к нему сам, стоило Тобираме появиться в поле его зрения. Теперь Мелкий спал у Изуны на руках, пряча нос под худую лапу, и его маленький хвост-плеть мягко обнимал обнажённое запястье Изуны. Тот аккуратно поглаживал животное по ушам и смотрел куда-то в чёрный горизонт, над которым звёзды мерцали огненными всполохами.

– Даичи говорит, что завтра к вечеру мы уже будем в стране Водоворотов, – сказал Изуна тихо и повёл плечом. – Наконец, ступим на землю, которая не скована вековыми льдами.

Тобирама покосился на него – небрежный хвост волос, бледные губы, упрямый взгляд. Он всегда смотрел на Изуну, но никогда не понимал – зачем.

– Что, будешь снова заявлять, что ещё немного, и всё закончится? – огрызнулся Тобирама, впрочем, без излишней злости, но Изуна только насмешливо фыркнул.

– Всё уже давно закончилось, – отозвался он с расстановкой, и у Тобирамы появилось ощущение, что Изуна говорит не про дорогу, которую они прошли вместе.

Что он говорит о чём-то другом – о чём-то, что не касается ни задания, ни Конохи, ни дипломатии.

Что касается только их двоих.

Тобирама расправил напряжённые лопатки – время от времени рядом с Изуной ему становилось удивительно некомфортно, и об этом знал, к сожалению, не только он один. Как-то Тока припёрла Тобираму к стенке – это случилось после очередного собрания, на котором Тобирама с Изуной зацепились языками и спорили так жарко, что остальные замолчали и попытались уследить за сутью конфликта.

– Что между вами случилось? – спросила Тока строго, и Тобирама почувствовал себя мальчишкой, которого отчитывают за украденные яблоки.

– Ничего, – огрызнулся он и обязательно получил бы подзатыльник, не будь они с сестрой взрослыми людьми, конечно.

– Я заметила, – фыркнула Тока и прищурилась. – Ты с Изуной общаться нормально не можешь.

Что ж, заявление было справедливым.

– Конечно, не могу, – отозвался Тобирама с неприязнью. – Он – Учиха.

Тока схватила его за плечи и встряхнула.

– Не ври мне, – велела она. – С Сецуной ведь общаешься.

Тобирама нахмурился и покачал головой.

– Сецуна не такой, – возразил он.

– Ну, да, конечно, – усмехнулась Тока. – А какой?

Тобирама оскалился – разговор ему не нравился.

– Другой, – выплюнул он с неприязнью и сбросил руки Токи с собственных плеч.

Та жёстко поджала губы и заглянула Тобираме прямо в лицо – ей не нужен был шаринган ни чтобы наводить гендзюцу, ни чтобы видеть больше, чем ей положено было видеть.

– Нет, – Тока покачала головой. – Это Изуна другой, – она внимательно посмотрела на Тобираму, так, будто хотела, чтобы её слова отпечатались на обратной стороне его век. – Всегда был другим.

Мысль разгрызла Тобираме рёбра и забилась в сердечную сумку – сдавила грудь и выбила воздух из лёгких.

– В смысле – другим? – оскалился он и увидел в глазах Токи что-то, что не мог объяснить.

Будто она что-то поняла, но не собиралась говорить ему об этом по каким-то причинам – то ли хотела, чтобы он догадался сам, то ли не могла найти слов, чтобы выразить свою точку зрения.

Тока отошла от Тобирамы – отвела взгляд и качнула головой.

– Для тебя, – сказала она, нахмурившись. – Для тебя Изуна всегда был другим.

Тобирама хотел было возразить, но Тока не стала его слушать – оставила наедине с собственными противоречиями. Тобирама много думал в последующем – о том, что она сказала, о себе самом и об Изуне.

Больше всего, конечно, об Изуне.

Тот, к слову, казался безмятежным и невозмутимым, как море, в водах которого они дрейфовали этой ночью, – рассматривал звёзды высоко над головой и гладил бесёнка по пушистым ушам.

– Хотел спросить, как дела со свитком, – сказал Изуна, и Тобирама моргнул, выбираясь из-под собственных мыслей, как из-под толщи ледяной воды.

– С каким свитком? – не понял он, а потом осёкся, соображая. – А, – Тобирама повёл плечом и облокотился о борт. – Кай дал мне что-то вроде универсальной шифровальной азбуки, поэтому я кое-что перевёл.

Изуна вскинул бровь.

– Так это всё же шифр? – он нахмурился, гладя бесёнка по чёрному носу. – Или древний язык?

Тобирама неопределённо покачал головой.

– Я бы сказал, что-то среднее, – он осёкся, когда увидел мерцающий всполох на небе, и повёл плечами. – Не знаешь алфавит – не разгадаешь шифра.

– Не знаешь шифра, не догадаешься до алфавита, – кивнул Изуна и хмыкнул себе под нос. – Хитро, – он переложил бесёнка с одной руки на другую, и тот сонно зевнул, продирая яркие глаза. – Что удалось узнать?

Тобирама лизнул сухие губы.

– Пока ничего конкретного, – признался он неохотно. – Больше похоже на какие-то местные легенды, чем на свиток с техникой.

– На какие легенды? – поинтересовался Изуна. – Про что?

Тобирама замолчал на какое-то время, пытаясь сформулировать мысль, – всё, что он перевёл и расшифровал, было похоже на записки какого-то душевнобольного жреца-язычника. Быть может, Тобирама бы давно бросил заниматься столь сомнительным предприятием, но любопытство брало верх – Тобираме казалось, что свиток прячет что-то безумно интересное, а доверять себе он привык и отказываться от этой привычки не собирался.

– Что-то о живых мертвецах и воскрешении мёртвых, – сказал Тобирама наконец, и Изуна медленно моргнул.

Затем фыркнул и громко расхохотался – Мелкий у него на руках испуганно встрепенулся и упал бы вниз, не придержи Изуна ладонь на гибкой пушистой спине.

– Что за ерунда? – фыркнул он, опуская бесёнка на палубу.

Тот перевалился на худых лапах, сделал круг вокруг Изуны, обнимая его лодыжку хвостом-плетью, а затем привалился к ноге Тобирамы и, почесавшись о его штанину, прыгнул в темноту пустой палубы.

Тобирама недовольно развёл руками.

– Что ты притащил, с тем я и работаю, – отозвался он раздражённо и отвернулся, всматриваясь в ночное небо.

Изуна ничего не ответил, и они оба замерли у борта – напряжённые, настороженные, совершенно не понимающие, что они забыли друг с другом, когда всё, что их связывало, осталось далеко позади. Вражда, война, дорога – всё минуло и оставило только раздражающую недосказанность и вещи, которые ни в какую не хотели формулироваться в адекватные вопросы. Их всё ещё тянуло друг к другу – несогласием, драками, взглядами и даже телами. Если закрыть глаза, могло показаться, что они всё ещё по разные стороны баррикад, но это было не так. У них давно одна цель – они давно понимают друг друга с полуслова. Понимают, подумал Тобирама.

Но _не принимают_.

Тобирама повернулся к Изуне – приподнялся на вытянутых руках, опираясь о борт напряжёнными ладонями.

– Это всё, что ты хотел узнать? – спросил он жёстко. – Как продвигаются мои дела с твоим свитком?

Изуна моргнул – сощурил больные глаза и неосознанно лизнул сухие губы. Тобирама знал, что губы у него были сухими, – Тобирама чувствовал их собственным ртом. Губы, взгляд, руки и боги знают, что ещё, – хотелось смеяться над абсурдностью всего, к чему они пришли, но у Тобирамы попросту не получалось.

Ему, вообще-то, было не смешно.

Изуна мог сказать что-то вроде:

– Нет, просто увидел тебя такого одинокого, и решил, что тебе безумно скучно.

Или:

– Нет, хотел помочь тебе перевернуться за борт, а то больно ты расслабился, Сенджу.

Или:

– Нет, решил довести тебя, потому что у меня это мастерски получается, – но Изуна не сказал.

Вместо этого он спрятал руки за спиной и повёл плечом. Ответил только:

– Да, – и даже не посмотрел на Тобираму.

Тот шумно выдохнул. Хотелось, чтобы Изуна поступил опрометчиво, – чтобы сказал что-то колкое, чтобы едко рассмеялся, чтобы бросил претензию прямо в лицо, чтобы ударил в челюсть и раскатал по тёмной палубе. Хотелось, чтобы Изуна вывел Тобираму из себя, – безумной глупостью, грубой насмешкой или болезненной честностью. Хотелось, чтобы Изуна оступился.

Чтобы он дал Тобираме повод.

Но Изуна не дал повода – только расправил плечи и поджал бескровные губы. Тобирама кивнул сам себе и оттолкнулся от борта.

– Тогда нам не о чем больше разговаривать, – сказал он просто и зашёл Изуне за спину.

Увидел, как Изуна стискивает челюсти, – так, будто кто-то прижал к его щеке раскалённый клинок, и теперь Изуне нельзя кричать, чтобы пройти испытание, которое он сам себе придумал. Горечь растеклась по языку бушующей волной – затопила рот, заскрипела на зубах и забилась в глотку раскалёнными углями. Руки Изуны легли ему на плечи – пальцы, испещрённые ожогами от катона и царапинами от кунаев, больно впились в кожу даже сквозь ткань банлона и требовательно сжали мёртвой хваткой. Тобирама увидел росчерк чужого взгляда – тёмного и злого, такого обжигающего, что стало тяжело дышать. Изуна вжал Тобираму в надсадно скрипнувший борт, втиснул колено между чужих бёдер, а потом его сухой рот вжался Тобираме в губы.

Тобирама мог ударить Изуну – мог лишить опоры, повалить на палубу и хорошенько избить за все проклятые выходки, которыми Изуна раз за разом доводил Тобираму до чёрных пятен перед глазами. Тобирама мог закончить склоки между ними прямо здесь и сейчас, – одним разговором или одной дракой, расставить все точки над иероглифами и сбросить неподъёмный груз, который Изуна играючи водрузил Тобираме на плечи. Он мог решить все проблемы разом именно в этот единственный момент, когда Изуна прижимал его к борту, когда он был гибким, горячим и требовательным.

Отчаянным.

Тобирама всегда считал, что человек сам себе творец – куёт и закаляет себя самостоятельно. Что жизнь человека зависит лишь от его решений и выводов, к которым он рано или поздно должен прийти. Тобирама создавал себя сам, ковал и закалял, как оружие, и двигался только туда, куда считал нужным. Вещи, что с ним случались, не были ни плохими, ни хорошими – они оказывались правильными, потому что он выбрал их самостоятельно. В этот раз он тоже сделал выбор. Не плохой и не хороший – но, должно быть, правильный.

Тобирама вцепился Изуне в горло, подтащил к себе и толкнул язык между его жёстких губ.

Они потерялись – в ночи и друг в друге. Тобирама всё-таки лишил Изуну опоры – сбил с ног и уронил на палубу, подминая под себя, но Изуна не стал оставаться в долгу. Они закрутились по гладким доскам, разрывая друг другу рты, и остановились, когда услышали приглушённый смех откуда-то с кормы. Тобирама оказался сверху – придавил Изуну ладонью к палубе, прислушался к ночной тишине, накрывшей их непроницаемой темнотой, и опустил взгляд вниз. Изуна раскинулся под ним напряжённой струной, и Тобирама положил ладонь на его бок прежде, чем успел подумать, что именно он делает.

Возня между ними слабо напоминала тот техничный секс, которым они занимались в убежище посреди бушующей метели, – тогда они оба были сосредоточены лишь на собственных ощущениях, а теперь их так крепко вжало друг в друга, что у Тобирамы не было определения для того, что происходило между ними. Изуна пустил Тобираму между ног и резким рывком вскинул бёдра – тот лишь успел поймать Изуну под поясницу и шумно втянул воздух в тугую грудь, когда ощутил, как член Изуны упирается в его собственный пах. Тобираму будто повело – он вцепился Изуне в бедро, раскрыл его рот языком, толкнулся так глубоко и требовательно, что выбил из горла Изуны глухой низкий хрип. Они тесно переплелись – руками, ногами, телами и даже языками. Тобирама толкнулся между чужих бёдер, и Изуну подкинуло навстречу, заставило выгнуться, сжать руку у Тобирамы в волосах. Было неудобно – быстро, хаотично, глупо.

Хорошо.

Было _чертовски_ хорошо.

Голос Изуны показался Тобираме шелестом ветра – Изуна втягивал воздух сквозь стиснутые челюсти и толкал слова юрким языком прямо Тобираме в рот.

– Сенджу, – прошипел он, двигаясь вместе с Тобирамой и наперекор ему одновременно. – Чёрт, Тобирама.

Собственное имя заставило Тобираму вжать Изуну в палубу так крепко, что им обоим стало больно. Изуна выдохнул открытым ртом и запрокинул голову, позволяя Тобираме сжать зубы на открытом горле. Казалось, что двигаться в такой тесноте, которая держала их друг с другом, невозможно, но они двигались – тяжело, горячо и упрямо. Мыслей в голове не было – только сухой рот Изуны, его мокрые волосы, щекочущие Тобираме лицо, и сорванное, шумное дыхание, то ли абсолютно синхронное, то ли одно на двоих.

Это было так хорошо, что…

Тобираме не с чем было сравнить.

Как и всё, что касалось Изуны, – Тобираме попросту не с чем было сравнивать.

Изуну под ним ломало – руки Изуны беспорядочно сжимались в волосах и на плечах Тобирамы, трогали рёбра сквозь ткань банлона и крепко стискивались на каменных бёдрах и ягодицах. По бледным щекам Изуны разлился горячий румянец, а в воспалённых глазах разлилась ночь – тёмная, страшная и полная мерцающих высоко над головой звёзд. Если бы у Тобирамы спросили, какая из его ошибок была самой фатальной, он бы ответил:

– Учиха Изуна.

Если бы у Тобирамы спросили, какое из его решений было самым верным, он бы признался:

– Учиха Изуна.

И с этой мыслью ему придётся научиться жить.

Изуну снова выгнуло под ним – он собрал пальцами ткань банлона у Тобирамы на спине и шумно выдохнул:

– Если б ты знал, – Изуна задрожал и горячо выдохнул Тобираме в рот, будто целым залпом катона. – Если бы ты только знал, как сильно я тебя…

Тобирама не хотел знать – «как сильно» что.

Он уже знал.

Изуна раскрыл рот – замер, запрокинув голову, а затем ощутимо вздрогнул – раз, второй. Он сжал бёдра Тобирамы коленями, и оргазм накрыл его обжигающими волнами. Изуна вцепился Тобираме в плечо и стиснул волосы на затылке в пальцах так сильно, что стало больно. Тобирама видел его изломанное лицо как через мутное стекло – разлёт бровей, дрожащие ресницы, тёмные сухие губы, острые скулы. Тобирама вжался в Изуну – сжал хвост волос в ладони, шумно выдохнул и кончил, смотря, как выгибает под ним Изуну. Ощущение навалилось на него оглушительным цунами и сбило с ног – скрутило в жестоком водовороте и безжалостно сломало, вжимая в Изуну с такой силой, будто хотело вплавить между чужих рёбер.

Какое-то время они лежали неподвижно – без желания двигаться и думать. Первая мысль, разгоревшаяся у Тобирамы в висках, заставила его судорожно выдохнуть в чужое горло: по сути, он кончил, смотря, как кончает Изуна. Тобирама с трудом нахмурился и устало оскалился, зажмуривая глаза.

Дожили.

Тобирама вздрогнул, когда ладонь Изуны скользнула из его волос, – небрежно огладила висок, скулу, рубец отметины, угол нижней челюсти. Упала на плечо и, на секунду вцепившись в ткань банлона, отпустила. Изуна отвёл расфокусированный взгляд, нахмурился, и Тобирама заметил на его скулах красные пятна – другие, не те, которые горели на лице Изуны от предвкушения и возбуждения. Эти пятна были полны злости и смятения, и Тобирама был уверен, что по его отметинам жгутся точно такие же пятна.

Изуна тяжело дышал, нахмурившись, будто судорожно решал, что ему делать дальше. Затем он поднял ладони, чтобы столкнуть Тобираму с себя, но тот вцепился пальцами Изуне в подбородок и заставил смотреть себе в лицо. Тобирама был зол – зол, раздражён и испытывал ещё сотню эмоций, выплёскивающихся между рёбер каждый раз, стоило ему увидеть Изуну.

Изуну, подумал Тобирама.

Всегда Изуну.

Они встретились взглядами – и их обоих обожгло. Чёрная радужка Изуны, казалось, выжигала на лице Тобирамы новые отметины – рисовала мифические орнаменты уродливыми красными рубцами. Тобирама не стал больше думать и сам наклонился к нему.

В этот раз Тобирама поцеловал Изуну первым.


	5. Финал.

Хаширама звонко присвистнул и поставил на документ свою размашистую подпись. Заверил бумагу чакрой и запечатал в небольшой неприметный свиток. Затем, довольный, осмотрел дело рук своих, туго потянулся и отдал свиток Тобираме – тот закатил глаза, сжимая проект приказа в ладони.

– Что-то ты больно довольный, – заявил Тобирама, смотря, как хитрые смешинки искрятся у Хаширамы в глазах.

Тот широко улыбнулся.

– А чего печалиться? – поинтересовался он, пожав плечами. – Рабочий день окончен, а мы с Мадарой везём господина Райдона на плантации риса.

Тобирама вскинул бровь с сомнением.

– Я удивлён, что Учиха согласился, – фыркнул он и на секунду задумался. – С другой стороны, по пути – рёкан, в котором останавливается сам даймё.

Хаширама поднял открытые ладони.

– Это не то, о чём ты подумал, – возразил он. – Тем более, господин Райдон у нас кто?

Тобирама похлопал свитком по распятой ладони – Хаширама проследил за его действиями с толикой опаски.

– Ты мне зубы не заговаривай, – посоветовал Тобирама. – Поездка не увеселительная.

Хаширама невозмутимо пожал плечами, снимая шляпу хокаге со спинки стула.

– Одно другому не мешает, – заявил он, и Тобирама сложил руки на груди в предупреждающем жесте.

– Хаширама.

Тот замахал руками.

– Я понял, я понял, только не начинай, – он похлопал Тобираму по плечу и зажал шляпу подмышкой. – Отнесёшь приказ в кабинеты Совета? – попросил он, складывая ладони у лица. – Пусть развлекаются.

Тобирама посмотрел на свиток ещё раз и развёл руками.

– Куда я денусь, – отозвался он и благословил Хашираму на удачные свершения.

Тот, уходя, выглядел крайне довольным – ещё бы, когда к вечеру предлагались горячие источники, саке, карты и немного разговоров о политике. Тобирама фыркнул – издержки дипломатии.

Делегация страны Льдов находилась в Конохе вторую неделю – за это время Тобирама забыл, что такое сон и перерыв на еду. Подобный ритм жизни ему импонировал – Тобираме нравилось куда-то бежать и что-то делать, заботы деревни хватали его в бушующий водоворот, и в таких условиях Тобирама ощущал себя действительно живым. Хаширама, правда, говорил, что под глазами у Тобирамы поселились маленькие домашние ёкаи, прячущиеся от чужих взглядов в холщевых мешках, но Тобирама от него только отмахивался – работа была смыслом, хлебом и даром свыше. Если кто-то в этой стране действительно работал – то был Тобирама.

Люди с далёкого севера первые дни ощущали себя, естественно, не в своей тарелке – слишком ярко, жарко и громко. Уклад жизни Конохи был для них в новинку – они с интересом изучали местный быт и традиции, с удовольствием пробовали национальные блюда и принимали участие в ежедневных делах, которые для жителей страны Огня являлись будничной рутиной. В честь переговоров Хаширама организовал в Конохе приличный праздник, за что успел отхватить и от Совета, и от Учихи, и от Тобирамы, когда тот вернулся в деревню.

– Нет, ну мы должны показать своё гостеприимство или что? – возмутился Хаширама, и никто попросту не смог его переспорить.

Праздник состоялся – песни и танцы оказали благостное влияние как на Совет, так и на скованную новыми условиями делегацию. Постепенно гости расслабились – завязались новые знакомства, началось смешение культур и обмен этническим опытом. Тобирама большую часть вечера разбирался с Советом – отчитывался по десятому кругу и выкладывал любопытным чинушам подробности о жизни столь далёкой и загадочной страны. Сецуна и Рюичи беседовали со знакомыми из числа парламентёров, а Тэцуо вместе с Юдаем и Таном танцевали на огромной деревянной сцене, возведённой перед Резиденцией. Хаширама на правах хозяина празднества взял Райдона в оборот – тот, всегда собранный и сдержанный, громко смеялся, когда Хаширама рассказывал свои глупые, но забавные шутки, и явно ощущал себя в безопасности. Что ж, Тобираму такой расклад вполне устраивал – если делегация будет занята Хаширамой, Учихой и Советом, у Тобирамы появится время, чтобы разобраться с делами, коих накопилось много и которые, конечно, кроме него никто не делал.

За время пребывания делегации в Конохе, Хаширама успел рассказать Райдону всю историю создания деревни шиноби, объяснил сложные взаимоотношения с даймё страны Огня, пожаловался на обнаглевших чинуш и показал, наверное, всё, что можно было показать в пределах и за пределами Конохи. Теперь они поехали изучать плантации риса, а Тобирама готовил проект теплиц, способных работать в условиях крайнего севера благодаря особенностям чакры местного населения, – дел образовывалось невпроворот.

Тобирама проводил Хашираму на встречу и отправился в кабинеты Совета – тот занимал восточную часть Резиденции, частенько пустующую после полудня. После Тобирама собирался спуститься на пару часов в лаборатории, чтобы освободиться к вечеру, – Рюичи приглашал поиграть в го где-нибудь в тихом идзакая на окраине Конохи, и Тобирама, света белого не наблюдающий, в принципе, был не против подобного рода досуга.

Знакомая вспышка заставила его остановиться – в нос ударил запах гари, а вязкая горечь растеклась густым соком по языку. Тобирама глубоко вдохнул и поморщился, когда душный дым забился в горло, – эту чакру он бы узнал из тысячи похожих.

Изуна вернулся.

Когда они оказались в Конохе, события закрутились стремительным потоком – времени, чтобы зализывать раны, отдыхать и рефлексировать не оставалось. Каждый занялся привычным делом, и их небольшой отряд снова разбросало по жизни: Рей осела в госпитале, Юдай вернулся к своим животным, Рюичи вместе с Хаширамой принялся за дипломатию, Тока вновь ступила на родной полигон, а Тэцуо ушёл в разведку при первой же возможности. Сецуна сказал, что слишком стар для такой работы, поэтому осел на окраине квартала Учиха, чтобы курить кисэру и целыми днями предаваться философии. Что случилось с Изуной, Тобирама не знал – тот просто исчез из Конохи.

– Мадара отправил Изуну на юг страны Огня, – рассказал Сецуна, когда Тобирама заглянул к нему в один из обедов.

– Сразу, как мы вернулись? – уточнил Тобирама.

Сецуна посмотрел на него, чуть сощурившись.

– Ты не знаешь, – заключил он и покачал головой. – Если ты не знаешь, то никто не знает.

Тобираму такой ответ не устроил. У него было несколько предположений о том, куда Учиха отправил Изуну, но он склонялся к одному единственно верному – Учиха отослал Изуну лечить больные глаза. Такой вариант был наиболее логичным – как боец Изуна был неподражаем, но даже он тяготился собственной силой, которую изучал с такой отдачей, будто у него была дополнительная пара глаз в рукаве.

Или запасная жизнь где-нибудь там же.

Об Изуне Тобирама не слышал почти две недели, а теперь поймал его чакру на кончик языка и неосознанно раскатал по нёбу, как если бы с упоением смаковал. Чакра Изуны всегда была горькой и вязкой, и пить её, будто воду, не представлялось возможным, но Тобирама пил – жадно и упрямо.

Изуна вышел из-за поворота быстрой гибкой тенью – он слегка прихрамывал, а правый его глаз прятался под тугой чёрной повязкой. Тобираму Изуна увидел слишком поздно – остановился посреди пустого коридора, откинул хвост волос за плечо, вздёрнул острый нос. Они замерли друг напротив друга – не было слышно ни чужого дыхания, ни звуков с шумной и людной улицы. Тобирама тяжело сглотнул – грудь привычно стиснули злость, раздражение и ещё сотня эмоций, которые он испытывал, когда видел Изуну. Тем более, когда он видел Изуну после всего, что между ними произошло.

Изуна коротко кивнул в приветственном жесте – будто показывал, что не собирается вступать ни в разговор, ни в конфликт. Тобирама ответил ему тем же – так тому и быть. Всё возвращалось на круги своя – будь то работа или взаимоотношения.

Что Изуна делал в кабинетах Совета, Тобирама не знал – тот держался с осторожностью, будто не хотел оступиться и упасть. Когда они проходили друг мимо друга, чакра Изуны разгорелась у Тобирамы в груди с такой силой, что почти смела его с ног. Тобирама развернулся рывком – схватил Изуну за плечи, вжал в стену рядом с залом совещаний и вжался в его губы собственным ртом.

О том, что произошло между ними на корабле и не только на нём, они не разговаривали – на следующее утро попали в зону водоворотов у побережья Узушио, а потом стало совершенно не до того, что там творилось между ними двумя. У Тобирамы не было возможности даже подумать обо всём лишний раз – только поймать разрозненные мысли краем сознания и тут же забыть о них. Вопрос о нём и Изуне буквально повис в воздухе, отодвинутый ежедневными делами и тягучей рутиной, – а теперь Тобирама драл Изуне рот собственным языком, и тот, замерев болезненно натянутой струной, отвечал Тобираме тем же.

Тобирама будто выпал из реальности на какое-то время – остался только он и дрожащий горячий Изуна у него под руками, жадный, юркий и отзывчивый.

Невыносимый.

Тобирама очнулся, когда подхватил Изуну под бёдра и подтащил вверх, – тот позволил зажать себя у стены, крепко обхватил бёдра Тобирамы ногами и вцепился пальцами в чужие встрёпанные волосы. Они целовались с такой жадностью, будто ничего другого в мире не существовало в принципе, – будто они снова остались вдвоём, и где-то за спиной их ждал ящик саке и недоигранная партия в сёги. Язык Изуны у Тобирамы во рту был горячим и требовательным, как сам Изуна, – сводил с ума и выбивал землю из-под ног.

Раз за разом.

Грохот хлопнувшей двери заставил Тобираму отшатнуться – Изуна опустился на ноги, пружиня в коленях, и обернулся в сторону звука. Шаринган в его единственном глазу вспыхнул ярким всполохом и тут же потух. Изуна поднял на Тобираму взгляд, лизнул укушенную губу и, взмахнув ворохом волос, исчез за ближайшим поворотом, оставив Тобираму решать проблемы – проблемы собственных мыслей и тяжёлого стояка. Тобирама провёл рукой по лицу и до боли в пальцах сжал свиток в ладони.

Твою мать, подумал он.

Твою мать.

Об Изуне и всём, что с ними произошло, он, конечно, ни с кем не разговаривал – предпочитал думать над превратностями судьбы самостоятельно. Ему казалось, что Сецуна о чём-то догадывался, – Тобирама видел, как Сецуна смотрит на него и Изуну – и что какие-то определённые мысли крутились в голове у Рюичи. Наиболее близкой к правде, конечно, оказалась Тока – пришла как-то к Тобираме в лаборатории, когда тот засыпал над тремя проектами сразу. Волосы её, что удивительно, лежали на плечах неровным каскадом, а на руках она несла отчаянно зевающего Мелкого. Бесёнку, к слову, в Конохе понравилось – он прижился в стае клана Инузука и постоянно игрался вместе с ещё неокрепшими резвыми щенками.

– Поговори с ним, – сказала Тока, когда они с Тобирамой обсудили текущие дела, и щёлкнула Мелкого по носу.

Тот смешливо фыркнул и потянулся хвостом-плетью к Тобираме.

– С кем? – не понял Тобирама и взял бесёнка на руки.

Тока окинула его задумчивым взглядом и сложила руки на груди.

– С Изуной.

Тобирама поднял на неё тяжёлый взгляд – Мелкий у него на руках заскулил, когда почувствовал злость, растащившую Тобираме рёбра.

– Что ты заладила? – начал он раздражённо, но Тока покачала головой и закусила нижнюю губу.

– Ты можешь врать мне, – сказала она твёрдо и похлопала Тобираму по плечу. – Но не ври себе.

Непрошеных советов Тобирама не любил – впрочем, Тока никогда не давала советов без особых на то причин. Как он выглядел со стороны, Тобирама не знал, – хотя, конечно, если Тока пришла разговаривать к нему по душам, то, должно быть, ужасно. О чём говорить с Изуной Тобирама тоже понятия не имел – между ними было слишком много того, о чём он бы вообще не хотел разговаривать. Легче было набить Изуне лицо в очередной раз и отправиться зализывать раны, но Тобирама знал, что такой подход к делу больше не работал.

Всё вернулось на круги своя и в то же время поменялось – окончательно.

Тобирама провёл руками по лицу и убрал волосы со лба. Если бы он только знал, чем закончится всё их замечательное предприятие по путешествию в загадочную страну Льдов, он бы…

Тобирама осёкся и покачал головой. Глупо думать, а что если бы, когда всё уже произошло. Всё, что он мог, – это научиться жить в новых реалиях.

Именно этим он и собирался заняться.

Переговоры шли своим чередом – на повестке дня стоял вопрос о приёме во дворце даймё, и Совет сбивался с ног, придумывая причины, по которым в именитый дворец должны поехать именно они. Учиха приёмы не посещал из чистого принципа, Хаширама желанием не горел, но понимал, что его присутствие на встрече необходимо, поэтому старался уболтать Учиху, чтобы не помереть от помпезности и официоза в одиночестве. Тобирама отказался сразу – сказал, что останется присматривать за деревней.

– Зануда, – сказал Хаширама обиженно, но Тобирама только закатил глаза.

Кто-то из них двоих должен был подумать обо всём остальном.

Когда делегация отправилась на встречу с даймё, Тобираме показалось, что без Хаширамы и его неугомонного энтузиазма в Конохе стало на удивление тихо. Тобирама закончил очередные дела ближе к вечеру и поднялся на скалу, чтобы провести инструктаж среди зелёных шиноби, перекинутых из полевой работы в мирную жизнь. Когда он возвращался обратно в Резиденцию, то сперва услышал сочный хруст, а уже потом ощутил привычную горечь на языке. В груди тяжело осело – Изуна.

Тот действительно сидел на камне перед лестницей – на том самом камне, где они впервые в жизни завели мирный разговор о том, что всё хорошее построено на чьих-то костях. В руке Изуна сжимал крупное красное яблоко – другая рука его покоилась на сгибе колена. Он был безоружен, но в привычном клановом шитаги – широкий ворот, красно-белый веер, тугие змеи бинтов на ногах. Его правый глаз всё ещё прятался под повязкой, зато левый выглядел вполне здоровым – Тобирама видел, как Изуна щурится время от времени, пытаясь рассмотреть что-то вдали. Проблемы никуда не делись – Изуна продолжал терять зрение.

Тобирама остановился рядом с ним – сложил руки на груди и окинул раскинувшуюся перед скалой деревню внимательным взглядом. Вид, открывавшийся сверху, был действительно впечатляющим – всё, что они вчетвером в своё время посадили, теперь росло и распускалось, будто красивые упрямые цветы, радующие глаз несмотря ни на что. Тобирама покосился на Изуну – тот выглядел безмятежным и расслабленным, таким, каким Тобирама видел его только за партией сёги и под целой бутылкой крепкой водки.

Он выглядел так, будто был «своим».

– Как дела у наших серверных гостей? – поинтересовался Изуна между делом и вцепился зубами в тугую шкурку яблока.

Тобирама проследил за его острым клыком и дёрнул головой.

– Не спрашивай, – проворчал он. – Если бы чиновники из Совета соображали чуть быстрее, мы бы уже давным-давно подписали нужные бумаги.

Изуна повёл плечом.

– Им всегда нужно потянуть время, – отозвался он, и они замолчали.

Молчание между ними никогда не было уютным – оно было полно либо ненависти, либо недосказанности. Изуна выглядел так, будто хотел сказать Тобираме сотню важных по его мнению вещей, и Тобирама собирался ответить ему тем же – просто, чтобы наконец устроиться. Вместо этого они смотрели со скалы на деревню, которую построили собственными руками, и упрямо молчали, слушая шелест вечернего ветра в цветущих деревьях.

– Знаешь, – подал голос Изуна. – Было не так плохо.

Тобирама моргнул – нахмурился и покосился на Изуну.

– О чём ты? – не понял он.

Изуна помогать ему, судя по всему, не собирался.

– Обо всём, – отозвался он.

Тобирама тяжело вздохнул – Изуна был неисправим, неважно, произошла между ними драка или неловкое молчание. Теперь Тобирама мог себе признаться: этим Изуна ему нравился. Этим и ещё много чем – тем, за что Тобирама его одновременно терпеть не мог.

Возможно, им следовало поговорить. Быть может, им следовало подраться. Или разойтись по разным концам деревни и никогда больше не встречаться – кто знает. У Тобирамы не было конкретного ответа на подобный вопрос – как и на всё, что касалось Изуны.

Всегда Изуны.

Тот сгрыз яблоко до самых семечек и гибко потянулся – его ладони без привычных кожаных перчаток казались удивительно бледными и грубыми. Тобирама рассеянно осмотрел его с ног до головы, что, естественно, от Изуны не укрылось.

– Не пялься, – фыркнул он и положил руки на скрещенные лодыжки.

Тобирама угрюмо уставился на него.

– Знаешь, какой ты? – поинтересовался он с неприязнью.

Изуна заинтересованно кивнул и откинул хвост волос за спину.

– Ну, давай, удиви меня, – пригласил он.

Тобирама закатил глаза – глухое раздражение сытым зверьём осело между рёбрами и позволило дышать если не полной грудью, то вполне сносно для того, чтобы жить. Тобирама окинул Изуну оценивающим взглядом ещё раз и надменно цокнул языком.

– Невыносимый.

Изуна моргнул – раз, второй. Весело хмыкнул и поманил Тобираму к себе – тот насторожился, но неохотно подошёл. Сложил руки на груди и прислонился бедром к нагретому солнцем камню. Изуна потянулся к нему – сухие губы Изуны коснулись чужой щеки, а затем Изуна мягко прикусил кожу прямо над отметиной, потому что Тобирама позволил ему это сделать. Его волосы защекотали Тобираме лицо, Изуна лизнул уголок собственных губ, а потом насмешливо фыркнул.

– Ты такой дурак, Сенджу, – сообщил он доверительно. – Глупый и скучный.

Всё, что произошло между нами, не хорошо и не плохо, подумал Тобирама.

И усмехнулся в ответ.


End file.
